Cómo cursar 2º de bachillerato y no morir en el intento
by Merry y Pippin
Summary: Un nuevo curso escolar empieza en el instituto Gaia, donde los alumnos de 2º de bachillerato intentarán sobrevivir a un año que viene repleto de sorpresas.
1. Principio de curso

**Advertencias: Buenas. Este es el primer fic que publicamos juntas, y su ritmo de actualización será mensual, menos en algunos capítulos como Halloween, Navidad o San Valentín, en los que publicaremos dichos días. Para compensar, los capítulos serán largos, algunos demasiado. En cada uno hablarán distintos personajes(no todos en el mismo, obviamente, sino sería muy cansino) en primera persona.**

* * *

**Entrada 1: Principio de curso**

Bienvenidos al blog de Eduard.

Hola, soy Eduard, como obviamente habréis podido suponer antes. Dejadme presentarme:

Tengo 17 años, soy blogguer de nacimiento. Escribir entradas en las que dejo mis pensamientos es una de mis actividades este nuevo curso.

Como este año he entrado en una clase bastante interesante he pensado que quizás podría estrenar este nuevo blog contando, semanal o mensualmente, lo que va pasando durante el curso.

Aquí os dejo la primera entrada que corresponde al primer día del curso.

¡Espero que la disfruteis!

_Entrada publicada el 15-09-2014_

* * *

SAKURA

Abro los ojos y lo único que veo es oscuridad por todas partes. No tengo ninguna gana de levantarme. No solo por que tenga sueño, sino por que hoy empiezan de nuevo las clases y tendré que ver a Alfred Jones. Tendré que ver al chico que me gusta desde hace más o menos un año. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien que me ve tan solo como una amiga?¿Como una hermana, a lo sumo? No lo sé. Lo único que se con certeza es que llegué demasiado tarde... Ese punzada de dolor en el corazón que no he sentido durante los dos meses de verano volveré a sentirlo ahora... Al menos no estamos en la misma clase, y no tengo por que pensar en él a todas horas.

Me levanto trabajosamente y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Sakura-me saluda Yao, mi hermano mayor cuando entro en la estancia. Está preparando el desayuno de Im Yong Soo y el mío.

-Buenos días-respondo mientras me siento a comer, aunque no tenga mucha hambre. He de admitir que Yao cocina bastante bien.

-¿Que tal has dormido?-Sigue hablándome Yao sentándose junto a mi a desayunar.

-Bien, aunque estoy nerviosa. No tengo ganas de empezar este curso.

-Cálmate. Ya verás que todo te va a salir muy bien.-dice sonriéndome con tranquilidad.

Quizás Yao tenga razón, que debo calmarme. Pero voy a empezar segundo de bachillerato. Un curso para nada fácil, y dependerá de él mi acceso a la universidad.

Cuando me termino de preparar para afrontar el primer día en el instituto, voy hacia la puerta, seguida de mi hermano.

-Que tengas un buen día-Se despide Yao dándome un afectuoso abrazo que le devuelvo con nerviosismo.

-Gracias-Agradezco mientras me giro y salgo de la casa. Supongo que Yao tiene razón, pues hasta ahora siempre la ha tenido. He estado bajo su cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón, pues nuestros padres pasaban largos periodos fuera de casa por asuntos del trabajo. Y cuando murieron, hace unos tres años, dependí totalmente de él.

En el camino me encuentro con Madeleine, Maddie, Jones. Es una chica bastante asocial con pocos amigos, pero que me cae bastante bien y es una de mis mejores amigas. Es la hermana de Alfred, pero a diferencia de él, ella es muy tímida y reservada.

-Hola, Sakura-Me saluda cuando me acerco a ella.

-Buenos dias. ¿Como estás?¿Cómo has pasado el verano?-Pregunto con mi mejor sonrisa, intentando animar a la chica, quien me mira tristemente y suelta un largo suspiro.

-Igual que todos-Murmura en voz baja mirando el pavimento mientras se levanta una de las mangas de su camiseta, dejando ver su pálida piel, llena de cortes, unos mas recientes que otros.

-¿Sigues con...eso?-Pregunto preocupada. Por toda respuesta, Maddie asiente con la cabeza, cubriéndose los cortes al bajarse la manga-Deberías dejar de hacer eso. Al final se te acabarán infectando o vete tu a saber qué-Le digo mirando con temor su brazo. Que yo recuerde, nunca la había visto con tantas rajas. A pesar de que siempre intento animarla y subirle los ánimos, Maddie es una persona que se siente tan mal que cada tarde al llegar a su casa, se hace cortes en los brazos, o por lo menos eso hacía el año pasado.

-Me da igual. Todo me da igual ya-Dice mi amiga con voz monótona.

-No digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad-Intento animarla. Solo recibo una mirada acusatoria por parte de la rubia, quien me mira por encima de sus gafas con algo que podría reconocer como...¿odio? -Piensa que el año que viene en la universidad podrás empezar de nuevo.

Con la charla, llegamos a las puertas del instituto, donde se encuentran congregados una gran parte de los alumnos de bachillerato, entre ellos Alfred Jones con su novio. Al verlos tan felices, siento como mi corazón se encoge e intento pasar de largo para no tener que saludarle. Se les ve tan felices... Para colmo de males, Arthur, el novio de Alfred, es uno de mis mejores amigos. No le puedo culpar de haberme 'robado' a Alfred, ni mucho menos, pues yo nunca le conté de mi enamoramiento ni a él ni a nadie. No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos amorosos con nadie. Mientras intento pasar lo más rápido posible al instituto, oigo como Alfred me llama. No. ¿No se da cuenta de que cada vez que estoy a su lado mi corazón se rompe cada vez mas?¿No se da cuenta de mi sufrimiento?

-¡Sakura!-Me grita- Ven aquí, te tengo que enseñar una cosa super increíble que compré ayer-Dice ilusionado buscando en su maleta.

-Pfff-Refunfuña Arthur-¿Ahora vas a molestar también a Sakura con tu _bloody_ juego of_ the hell_?

-Ya veras como a Sakura le gusta, no como a ti, _old man_-Le dice Alfred con reproche a su pareja.

-Hola-Saludo educadamente a los chicos, pero solo Arthur me devuelve el saludo, mientras que Alfred sigue buscando en su maleta-No es necesario-Le digo amablemente a Alfred-Me tengo que ir. Ya me lo enseñarás luego-Digo al tiempo que me voy hacia dentro del instituto, seguida de Maddie, quien no ha parado de echarle miradas de odio a su hermano durante todo el rato.

-La verdad, Sakura-Me dice Maddie mientras vamos hacia conserjería a preguntar por nuestras aulas-Es que no te entiendo. Estás enamorada de Alfred y sabes que no tienes niguna posibilidad de estar con él, y aún así sigues siendo su amiga.

Siento como enrojezco al instante, y niego frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Lo estás entendiendo mal, Maddie-Intento razonar-A mi no me gusta Alfred, no se de donde sacas ideas tan absurdas.

-Puede que engañes a los demás, pero a mi no-contesta Madeleine antes de preguntar a una de las conserje por su aula. Cuando ella termina, hago yo lo mismo y pregunto por mi clase, pues ni Maddie ni yo estamos en la misma. Yo estoy en el bachillerato de letras y ella en el de ciencias. Me indican que este año tendré clases en la primera planta, a diferencia de Maddie, que las tiene en la planta baja.

_Definitivamente, debo esconder mejor mis sentimientos_, es lo último que pienso antes de poner un pie en la que será mi aula de clase durante este curso.

* * *

ARTHUR

Mientras veo a Sakura entrar al instituto con la hermana de Alfred y ruedo los ojos. El idiota de Alfred compró ayer un estúpido juego para la PSP que está enseñado a todo el mundo. ¿En serio no se da cuenta de que a nadie le importa una _bloody shit _el_ bloody videojuego_? No paro de decírselo, pero pasa completamente de mi(¡Qué raro!). Clavo la mirada en una ventana del segundo piso que tiene las persianas bajadas

-Arthur-Oigo que me llama Alfred. Bajo la vista y veo que ya ha guardado su juego en la mochila, que tiene colgada en el hombro.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto mordaz, pero antes de terminar de hablar ya me está besando a la vez que me abraza por la cintura. Es idiota... ¿Cuantas veces le habré dicho ya que no me bese así en publico? Ni así no de ninguna otra forma. Aunque tampoco estan tan mal sus besos. En momentos como estos me acuerdo de por que salgo con Alfred y me sonrío. Aunque sea una persona muy nerviosa e hiperactiva, sus besos son dulces y tiernos. A pesar de ser un completo idiota, es un idiota que me hace sonreír.

-Git-Le digo cuando nos separamos-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-Pregunto mientras noto mis mejillas arder y rehuyo el contacto visual.

-Hahaha-Se ríe el mientras me mantiene abrazado-Es que estabas frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

Antes de poder replicarle, oigo una muy desagradable voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-¿Frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, _mon amour_?

Perfecto. Solo me faltaba que apareciese ese despreciable pervertido para fastidiar el momento.

-Vete de aquí, Francis-Digo seriamente, girándome y mirando con odio al francés, quien está de pie enfrente mía, observándonos a Alfred y a mi.

-Estoy en un sitio publico, no puedes echarme-Ríe malévolamente, mientras le echa a Alfred una mirada de superioridad, pero él no se da cuenta, pues está demasiado ocupado abrazándome fuerte y haciéndome cariños en la mejilla.

Resoplando, me veo obligado a interrumpir a Alfred, quien deja de hacerme esas no tan desagradables muestras de cariño y le digo que nos vayamos, pero el muy idiota saca el juego del demonio y se pone a enseñárselo a Francis. ¡A Francis! ¿Se puede ser mas idiota que Alfred F. Jones?¡Si Francis le estaba mirando con desdén hace nada!

-Mira, Francis-dice felizmente Alfred mientras se descuelga la maleta del hombro y se dispone a buscar el juego. Mientras le cuenta al gabacho toda la historia del juego(creo que lo ganó en una especie de concurso) Francis no deja de mirarme a los ojos con superioridad y picardía, y yo le devuelvo la mirada, cargada de desdén, desprecio y asco, justo como la que él le estaba echando a mi novio antes, o incluso peor. Nadie hace caso a Alfred, quien sigue hablando despreocupadamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hahahahah Artie~-ríe idiotamente mi novio, y encima con ese estúpido apodo que me puso cuando nos conocimos. ¿Cómo puede coger tanta confianza con desconocidos? No me lo explico, de verdad-Estás frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

Riendo, me da un beso en mi arrugado entrecejo y me abraza de nuevo.

-Arthur, _mon amour_, deberías relajarte un poco o si no la arruga del entrecejo será permanente-Ríe Francis llevando su dedo índice a mi entrecejo para intentar desfruncirlo, pero le doy un golpe y le suelto un insulto. Justo cuando Francis me va a responder aparece Antonio por la calle. Francis no le ve, por que está de espaldas, pero yo si y siento que si Alfred y yo no nos vamos ya, se va a formar aquí una tensión que ni Alfred va a poder disipar con sus estúpidos chistes y bromas.

-Vámonos, Alfred-Le digo a mi novio apremiándole, aunque pasa totalmente de mi. Cuando Antonio esta solo a unos pasos de nosotros le doy un fuerte empujón a Alfred y choco con Francis tirándole casi al suelo, cosa que me da completamente igual.

-¡Arthur, espera!-Grita Alfred mientras corre para alcanzarme, pero igual que él antes ha pasado de mi, paso ahora yo de él y sigo caminando, buscando el aula que me corresponde este año.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, uno de los miembros del Bad Friends Trio, es mi némesis. Lo nuestro es odio a primera vista. Todo comenzó cuando éramos pequeños y yo era amigo de Francis. Lo que pasó, en resumidas cuentas, aunque suene infantil e inmaduro, fue que me robó a mi amigo. Pero literalmente, aunque ese es un tema del que no me gusta pensar mucho...

Nuestra relación empeoró el año pasado sobretodo. Era sabido por todos que nuestra enemistad era acérrima. El Bad Friends Trío se las ingenió una vez más para hacer mi vida imposible.

_Francis estaba soltero(cosa muy extraña que pasa una vez cada mil años, más o menos. Durante este extraño y efímero espacio de tiempo, cientos de chicos y chicas de nuestra edad, o incluso mayores, coquetean con él e intentan conquistarle. Solo los más afortunados, es decir, las chicas cuyos atributos femeninos son más notables y los chicos cuya tableta se nota más; consiguen el 'amour' de Francis). Yo estaba también soltero, aunque últimamente me había estado fijando en Alfred Jones. Por casualidades del destino, Francis se apuntó al club de teatro escolar en el que estaba yo(obviamente. ¿Qué mejor actividad escolar que el teatro?)._

_La obra que representamos no era conocida ni famosa, pero Francis consiguió convencer a la maestra de teatro(no quiero ni imaginarme qué guarrada hicieron) para que él tuviese el papel principal masculino y yo el femenino, para mi absoluta desgracia y humillación._

_Aparte de tener que salir a escena vestido y maquillado como una mujer, tuve que representar una escena en la que Francis y yo nos besamos. Lo que yo pretendía que fuera un simple roce de labios y nada más, acabó siendo un beso apasionado, con Francis metiéndome la lengua hasta las amígdalas y abrazándome de la cintura fuertemente. Yo no podía hacer nada para quitármelo de encima. La sala irrumpió en aplausos, vítores, y lo que es peor, flashes de cámaras. Me puse nervioso y acabé separándome de Francis._

_Lo peor de todo era que Alfred había venido a ver la obra. Ya sí que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con él. Cuando acabó todo, es decir, cuando me quité de encima todos esos kilos de maquillaje y me vestí normal fui en busca de Alfred para explicarle que eso había sido todo un malentendido, pero ya se había ido. Cuando al día siguiente llegué al instituto, mucha gente se reía de mi a mi paso, mientras que otros me miraban con una mezcla de odio y enfado. Yo no sabía que pasaba, así que con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo busqué a Alfred, que aparte de gustarme era mi amigo._

_Lo encontré sentado en su sitio en clase. Yo no estaba en la misma que él, así que entré con timidez en la sala y me acerqué hasta él._

_-Hola-saludé al americano, quien estaba leyendo uno de esos comics que tanto le gustaban. Me miró, murmuró un 'hola' bastante seco y continuó leyendo. Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Alfred...ignorándome?¿Sin esa sonrisa de idiota que siempre tenía en la cara? Algo iba mal. Muy mal._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté nervioso._

_-A mi nada, estoy perfectamente, ¿Y a ti?-preguntó de vuelta con indiferencia, mirándome por encima de sus gafas._

_-N-nada... estoy muy bien. ¿Por qué estás...?_

_Pero antes de terminar de formular mi pregunta, Alfred había cogido su móvil y estaba buscando algo._

_-¿Y como explicas esto entonces?-me preguntó mostrándome la pantalla del aparato. Decir que me quedé sin palabras es poco._

_Alfred me estaba enseñando un tweet de Antonio, el mejor amigo de Francis, en el que decía así: 'Mi querido amigo Francis ya está de nuevo con pareja' Y adjuntaba una foto del beso del teatro entre Francis y yo. Tenía bastantes Retweets, y sentí como me fallaban las fuerza. Por eso todo el mundo me había mirado así antes._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste a mi, uno de tus mejores amigos, que estabas enamorado?_

_No le respondí, sino que fui directamente hacia el bastardo español, que estaba en la misma clase que Alfred, y me puse a, por así decirlo, 'solucionar el malentendido'._

Al final, ambos acabamos una semana expulsados del instituto. Él con un ojo morado y yo lleno de arañazos. Pero lo que importa es que conseguí que borrase el _tweet_ y le expliqué a Alfred unas cinco veces que en verdad no me gustaba Francis.

A las pocas semanas, en San Valentín, el bastardo americano se me declaró y desde entonces estamos juntos.

Con Francis hablo lo mínimo, y a Antonio no puedo verlo ni en pintura.

-¡Arthur!-Me grita Alfred cuando me alcanza. Me volteo hacia él enfadado. A pesar de que estoy enamorado de él y lo quiero, realmente me enoja su actitud. Apenas me escucha cuando le hablo, y luego pretende que yo le preste atención a él. A veces pienso que como el no ponga mucho de su parte esta relación pronto tocará fondo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó alzando la voz mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Por qué demonios te has puesto así? Estábamos tan tranquilos hablando con Francis y a ti se te han cruzado los cables por la cara y te has ido cabreado.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Venía Antonio-le explico bruscamente. Él parpadea y parece no entender.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has montado todo este pollo solo por que ha llegado Antonio?-Pregunta incrédulo Alfred, sacándome más de mis casillas.

-Exacto.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres un histérico?-pregunta calmadamente Alfred. Ahora mismo me dan unas ganas de golpearlo que no son normales.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Antonio y yo nos llevamos como el perro y el gato?-pregunto de vuelta, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-Joder, Arthur, es el primer día de clase, relájate un poco, ¿Sí?-me pide Alfred caminando hacia su aula.

-Vale, perfecto. Haré como si todo estuviera bien. Por que después de todo, es el primer día de clase, ¿Qué podría pasar? Solo que Antonio venga e intente joderme más la vida-digo sarcásticamente a Alfred, quien se ríe de mi.

-Hahhahaha eres realmente gracioso, Artie~-dice mientras intenta abrazarme, pero me quito y me voy frustrado hacia mi clase. ¡Esto es inaudito!

* * *

FELICIANO

Llevo ya 5 minutos en el aula que poco a poco ha ido llenándose, como he llegado antes de lo que acostumbro me dedico a pasear la vista por los compañeros que ya han entrado en clase. No son demasiados y a la mayoría los conozco del curso pasado.

Ahí está Toris Laurinaitis, que como la gran mayoría en este instituto es un extranjero, creo que venía de Lituania aunque no recuerdo mucho más. Sentado detrás de él, o mejor dicho acostado sobre la mesa, está Heracles Karpusi, un chico griego y amante de los gatos y de las clases de filosofía, o eso creo, ya que es en la única clase en la que no le veo dormir.

También veo a Eli, amiga mía desde hace ya varios años, cuando un día me ayudó a llegar a una de las aulas que no encontraba ya que el profesor había cambiado el aula sin avisar. Iría a saludarla, pero está hablando con Roderich Edelstein, su actual pareja y con la que creo que comenzó a salir a mitad de verano.

Sigo recorriendo las mesas con la mirada hasta que mis ojos se dirigen hacia la puerta, ahí chocan con una mirada azul, azul como el cielo y no necesito nada más para reconocer a Ludwig, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de juegos desde la infancia, mi guarda espaldas personal cada vez que me he metido en problemas, mi ángel de la guarda cada vez que he necesitado su ayuda y para mi eterna frustración nada más que eso. Aunque nunca perderé la esperanza de superar el muro de hormigón que parece que tiene custodiando su corazón, es más si analizo nuestra relación desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, ya en la secundaria, me doy cuenta de que lo único que ha hecho es mejorar, en un principio no me dejaba ni si quiera estar muy cerca suya y ya más de una vez me ha dejado abrazarle, no es mucho, pero por algo hay que empezar.

-¡Lud, LUD. Aquí tienes ya un sitio, mira, a mi lado!- Digo mientras le señalo el sitio con una mano.

-Ah, vale, gracias Feli la verdad es que no sabía dónde iba a sentarme, con esto me quitas uno de los problemas más cercanos que tenía.- Dice el germano mientras se sienta a mi derecha poniendo la maleta en la mesa y dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla.

-Ayer estuve buscando cosas en el sótano, ¿adivinas qué encontré?

-Sabiendo lo desordenado que eres quizás encontrarte trozos de pizza de hace años o algo de ese estilo.

-¡No seas malo! No soy tan desordenado, además la pizza jamás se me perderá, es como el _gelato_, no tenerlo controlado por menos de 3 minutos significa su desaparición a manos de Chiara o Julius. Lo que encontré fue una caja y en esa caja había muuchas cosas y entre ellas una carpeta ¿Sabes que había en esa carpeta?

-¡Por Dios Feliciano, dímelo ya que no es ni primera hora y ya me vas a dar dolor de cabeza!- Bueno, quizás en estos momentos no es tan bueno como pienso la mayoría del tiempo pero eso no quita que siga teniendo todas estas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo veo, es lo más cliché para describir el amor pero tampoco sabría describirlo de una manera mejor, desde hace ya años cada vez que le veo mi estómago parece un criadero de mariposas en plena primavera.

-Es un dibujo de cuando eramos pequeños, mira lo he traído para que lo veas.- Rebusco en la mochila hasta encontrar un papel metido en un libro demasiado gordo como para atreverme a mirar a qué asignatura pertenece y le tiendo un folio en el que se pueden ver dos chicos, uno rubio y uno castaño, cogidos de la mano bajo un cielo lleno de nubes esponjosas y un sol sonriente.

-¿Esto lo hiciste tú?- Veo que se le dibuja una sonrisa tierna en los labios y no puedo evitar que mi corazón de un pequeño salto, esa sonrisa no es la que muestra las pocas veces que sonríe esta vez es diferente, se puede ver en ella un rastro de... ¿añoranza? sí, tal vez sea añoranza.

-Sí, no es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero me trae bastantes recuerdos, sobretodo buenos recuerdos-sonrío, contagiado por su sonrisa.

-Todavía me acuerdo de el día que te tropezaste en el jardín de tu abuelo mientras jugábamos al fútbol y se te cayó el diente.- Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y me mira. Me pierdo unos instantes en el azul de sus ojos antes de contestarle.

-¿Cómo no vas a acordarte si te tuve buscando toda la tarde el diente?

-Dios, es verdad toda la maldita tarde buscando el bendito diente mientras tú llorabas porque sino lo encontrabas no vendría _Il Topolino dei dent de latte_-Suelta una carcajada que es como música para mis odios, no es muy usual que se ría tan abiertamente, generalmente es tan serio que puede llegar a intimidar.

-No sabes italiano, es _Il Topolino dei denti di latte.- _Su risa es contagiosa por lo que acabo riendo yo también.

-Bueno, apuesto a que tú no sabes decirlo en alemán.

-Podría hablar alemán si quisiera, lo que pasa es que es un idioma que no me gusta, no tiene ni punto de comparación al italiano-y así comienza uno de nuestros debates más comunes.

-Por favor, el alemán es un idioma con el que puedes ser imponente pero también puedes decir cosas bonitas, con el italiano por más que grites no puedes sonar para nada intimidante.

-Eso es porque no has escuchado una pelea a gritos entre mi _nonno_ y mi _sorella_, pero si tan seguro estás de que el alemán es mejor que el italiano podemos preguntarle a Sakura esta tarde.

¿Esta tarde, acaso tienes pensado hacer algo?-coloca las manos bajo su barbilla, prestando atención a lo que digo, quizás demasiada atención.

-¡Por supuesto, es el primer día de curso, esto hay que celebrarlo yendo a por un _gelato_!

-Feli, eres la única persona que conozco capaz de celebrar el primer día del curso.

-Pues yo lo veo bien, seguro que Sakura está de mi parte, un _gelato_ es bueno a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar así que ¿por qué no tomar uno hoy?

-Mira, acaba de entrar por la puerta, pregúntale a ver-tiene razón, en la puerta está nuestra amiga, aunque no parece vernos.

-¡Sakura!- la llamo. Se voltea mientras deja la mochila en su escritorio.

-¡Vamos Lud, hay que ir a preguntarle si quiere un _gelato_!- Comienzo a correr hacia ella para darle un abrazo pero se aparta. No sé cómo he acabado rodeado de gente tan fría.

-¡Vamos, Feli, no seas plasta ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas abrazando así a la gente?- Detrás de mi escucho la voz de mi amigo y por su tono de voz no me hace girarme para saber que tiene el mismo semblante serio que pone cada vez que hago algo "mal".

-¡Sakura! hemos estado hablando de ir a tomar un _gelato_ después de clases para celebrar que comienzan las clases pero Lud dice que es una mala idea ¿A ti qué te parece? Porque yo veo que es una idea genial, es decir, no tenemos clase y...- me callo al darme cuenta de que no me está prestando atención, sino que está escrutando a Ludwig con la mirada, como queriendo descubrir qué es lo que piensa.

-Bueno, pues eso ¿A que es una idea genial?- De repente veo un brillo de comprensión en los ojos de la japonesa que se gira hacía mi.

-Sí, lo veo bien, a la salida nos vemos. Ahora mejor deberías sentarte ya que la clase va a comenzar de un momento a otro- Antes de que me deje decirle nada más se gira y me da la espalda para sentarse en su sitio.

-Así que es eso, que bien lo ocultas... -eso es lo que me parece escuchar decir a la japonesa antes de que Lud llame mi atención.

-Feli, Sakura tiene razón deberíamos sentarnos ya en nuestro sitio, en cualquier momento va a entrar el profesor y no quiero que causemos una mala impresión el primer día de clases.

-Claro, Lud, como veas.- Nos acercamos a nuestras mesa, una fila por detrás de la que ha escogido Sakura y sacamos nuestros libros de la primera asignatura del lunes: Historia del arte. Me gusta el arte pero cuando veo el libro encima de la mesa y me doy cuenta de que me lo voy a tener que estudiar entero todas las ganas de festejar con _gelato_ el principio del curso se desvanecen en un soplo.

* * *

GILBERT

Camino hacia la que me acaba de decir una muy poco amable conserje que será el aula en el que gaste las horas de mi _awesome_ tiempo perfeccionando mi técnica de aparentar que atiendo.

Por el camino me encuentro con Antonio, más conocido por sus amigos como Toño. Va sonriendo tan campante y sin razón aparente, cosa bastante normal en él.

-¿Y esa sonrisa de pánfilo que me traes? ¿Acaso no te acostumbras a ver a un adonis como yo y te embobas cada vez que me ves? -Le paso el brazo por el hombro-Creeme, sería algo lógico, a mi me pasa cada vez que me miro al espejo.

-Gilbo, tío, tampoco te pases. A veces creo de verdad que te crees lo que dices-dice, mientras vuelve a acomodarse el asa de la mochila al hombro por el que le he pasado el brazo.

-Eso es porque todo lo que digo es la pura verdad. ¿Pero me dices a qué viene esa sonrisa de enamorado o qué?

-Nada, es que he visto a Chiara en la entrada y creo que me estaba sonriendo.

Aaah, la famosa Chiara Vargas, el amor platónico de Toño desde que tengo memoria, bueno, más bien desde el año pasado, pero da lo mismo, desde hace demasiado y chica no muy alta con el pelo castaño, ondulado y un extraño rizo que le sale del flequillo. Puede parecer tan adorable como su hermano mellizo hasta que abre la boca. Es un verdadero demonio, no sabe decir más que sarcasmos y palabras hirientes y ahora que se ha vuelto inseparable de Feliks Lukasiewicz es aún más temible, ese dúo puede hundir a la mitad de la clase con sus comentarios mordaces que ni si quiera tratan de ocultar y claro Toño como el pobre es un poco lerdo, decidió fijarse en la chica más complicada que podía echarse a la cara.

-La verdad, Toño, no sé qué es lo que te gusta de ella.

-Estoy convencido de que en realidad es una chica dulce-Entramos en clase y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del final, así podemos molestar lo que queramos sin ser molestados, los sitios más _awesome_ para el más _awesome_ y su mejor amigo.

-¿Dulce? Pero si he visto limones con más dulzura que esa chica-ignoro la mirada de reproche de mi amigo- De todas formas me ha parecido que últimamente esa tal Emma te parece también una chica bastante dulce, bollera y con novia, pero dulce ¿o no? kesesese- Noto que aparta la vista, punto para mi.

Si es que no se me escapa una, quizás debería hacerme espía de la NASA aunque no sé si la NASA tiene espías, bueno, pues seré el primer espía de la NASA y saldré a espiar a los aliens invasores y todos me conocerán como el _awesome_ Gilbert Beilschmidt, que a cargo de la _Awesome I_ recorrió la galaxia venciendo a todos los aliens malvados que conspiraban en contra de la Tierra.

Ahora que lo pienso Lud me ha dicho varias veces que abuso de la palabra _awesome_ ¿será verdad?

Cuando dejo de estar perdido en mis, por supuesto, geniales pensamientos sobre mi asombroso futuro me doy cuenta de que Antonio me ha contestado algo relacionado con Chiara y Emma.

Bueno, tampoco será tan importante como para interrumpir los pensamientos de mi amigo, que está en uno de esos extraños momentos en los que no habla y casi si sonríe, supongo que en esos momentos piensa en cosas importantes pero tampoco pongo la mano en el fuego por ello, es más, dudo que si quiera tenga algo más que corrientes de aire por el interior del cráneo.

-¿Estás pensando? Eso es algo nuevo, yo que pensé que no eras capaz de hacer algo tan complejo como eso... me dejas asombrado, tío.

En el momento en el que Antonio va a replicarme el comentario se abre la puerta y aparece una chica rubia con el pelo atado en dos colas bajas y unos grandes ojos que me parece ver violetas.

-¿Esa no es la hermana de...?

-De Alfred. -Me interrumpe Toño- La verdad es que esa chica me da pena. Tiene un aura de melancolía que es todo lo contrario a la de su hermano.

En ese momento la chica tropieza con una de las mochilas que están esparcidas entre las mesas, cae al suelo y no puedo evitar que se me escape una risa que no me preocupo por esconder ya que la chica tiene pinta de estar más en su mundo que en el nuestro. No es por ser cruel, pero la verdad es que la caída de esa chica seguramente me acabe de alegrar la primera hora. Ni si quiera Toño parece haberse fijado en la caída de la hermana de Alfred, es verdad lo que dice Antonio, no se parece absolutamente en nada a su hermano.

Recapacito sobre lo que me acababa de decir Toño antes de ver la caída y me doy cuenta de un error, es decir, es Antonio con quien estoy hablando, lo que me ha dicho no tiene nada de sentido.

-Espera ¿me estás diciendo que tú -le señalo con un dedo acusador- te has fijado en el "aura" de una persona? ¡Pero si ni si quiera eres capaz de distinguir a una persona llorando!

-¡Vamos, no me digas que no te has fijado! Si lleva así desde el año pasado.

-Pues si te digo la verdad ni si quiera sabía que el año pasado estaba en nuestra clase. Esa chica es tan poco_ awesome._.. ni si quiera es capaz de llamar la atención de alguien, tiene pinta de ser demasiado aburrida.

-Bueno, bueno, no será para tanto... quizás es un poco tímida, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea buena chica, quién sabe, el mundo puede darnos muchas sorpresas en la vida y esa chica podría ser una de ellas.

-¿Te he comentado alguna vez que cuando te pones así de filosófico me das miedo? Además me recuerdas al loco de los gatos, ¿Se llama Heracles, no? Dentro de nada te veo rodeado de gatos y libros de Platón y Nietzche en vez de estar en una buena fiesta.

-Se ríe antes de contestar-Yo te daré miedo, pero tú eres demasiado dramático, solo he dicho que a lo mejor esa chica no es tan aburrida como parece, nada más.

Y este es el momento en el que el profesor decide hacer acto de presencia en el aula por lo que Antonio y yo nos callamos el tiempo necesario para que se presente, tiene una voz tan monótona y aburrida como el resto de los profesores y por eso en menos de 10 minutos estoy divagando de nuevo sobre mi _awesome_ carrera espacial sin prestar atención a nada relacionado con el instituto, ni si quiera a la chica poco _awesome_ que, sentada cerca de la ventana parece mirarme más tiempo del necesario como si la oscuridad que la rodea se hiciera algo más tenue al no tener que pensar durante unos minutos en su propia y secreta desgracia.

* * *

CHIARA

Suspiro pesadamente mirando hacia la ventana, todo sigue igual. Miro el reloj que prácticamente sigue en la misma posición que cuando lo miré hace exactamente 1 minuto 45 segundos. Dios, esto es un asco, no llevo ni la mitad de las clases y ya he pensado en varias formas de suicidio.

Vuelvo la vista a la ventana por la que, como no, solo se ve lo mismo que la otra vez. Mierda de planta baja del instituto que da a una carretera en la que nunca pasa nada.

Bajo la vista y para mi sorpresa algo ha cambiado, encima de mi cuaderno todavía en blanco, hay un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Lo abro intentando no hacer ruido y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento para encontrar un:

_"¿por quién suspiras de esa forma?"_ Escrito con una caligrafía mejor de lo que la mía lo será nunca y en un tono rosa chillón que no entiendo como es que no ha llamado la atención al profesor. Cojo el primer bolígrafo que encuentro y escribo de forma rápida comenzando así una conversación gracias a la cual la idea de saltar por la ventana después de haber prendido fuego a la clase se hace un poco menos tentadora.

_"Tranquilo que por ti seguro que no."_ Cuando Feliks lee la nota pone gesto de horror y veo como escribe frenéticamente. La nota vuelve y veo mi contestación tachada.

_"Osea ¿cómo has sido capaz de semejante atrocidad? Chiara, querida ¿dónde has dejado todo el glamour que te he enseñado? ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir de esta manera? Te sabía cruel y sin ningún tipo de sentimientos pero esta vez has ido muy lejos. ¿CÓMO ME CONTESTAS EN ROJO SI TE ESCRIBO EN ROSA? ¡Sabes la ofensa que eso supone para mi!"_

En momentos como estos es cuando me planteo seriamente en cambiar mi criterio a la hora de buscar amistades, aunque claro si tenemos en cuenta la poca facilidad que tengo con las personas cambiarlo no es lo más conveniente.

_"Joder, vale, no sufras que cambio al azul. Por cierto ¿qué tal todo por tu casa?"_

_"Pues bueno, ahí van las cosas, la verdad es que me esperaba más problemas por parte de mi padre pero como que se lo ha tomado no muy mal."_

_"¿No crees que a lo mejor solo está intentando ganarse otra vez tu confianza? Ya sabes lo que pasó con tu madre la última vez."_

_"Ya, pero esta vez ya bebe menos así que no se ha tomado tan mal lo del centro de desintoxicación. Es más esta vez ni si quiera le ha pegado. Pero sabes que no me gusta hablar de esto, háblame de algo más divertido que sino como que me amargas y después te toca llevarme de compras ;)"_-A veces la capacidad que tiene el rubio para superar los problemas, o por lo menos para fingirlo me asombra.

_"¡De compras no! Que la última vez pensé que no salía viva. ¡6 horas y media comprando ropa!"_

_"No, si al final va a ser verdad lo que dice Tonio y vas a ser una Drama Queen"_

_"No me menciones al bastardo que últimamente está que me pone de los nervios. Que si vamos a comer, que si vamos al parque... créeme, ese tío es un coñazo con todas las letras, y encima de los tontos ¿no se da cuenta de que le rechazo?"_

_"Eso es porque como que todavía le das esperanzas ¿o te crees que un fabuloso y fantástico espía como yo no se ha dado cuenta de la sonrisa coqueta de esta mañana?"_

_"¡Venga ya, Feliks! ¿Ahora si sonrío ya estoy coqueteando? No seas exagerado que eso es una gilipollez."_

De repente la alarma suena, ese bendito y amado sonido que nos da la necesitada libertad durante unos escasos 30 minutos en los que nos dedicamos a sufrir por las clases que todavía nos quedan, aunque a mi me saben a gloria.

Y eso pensaba hasta que cierto castaño puso rumbo hacia mi mesa hasta alcanzar una distancia demasiado corta, momento preciso en el que Feliks decide alejarse de mi dejándome sola ante el peligro inminente que tiene acento español, aunque claro, soy italiana, llevo en los genes la velocidad de la huida por lo que poniendo esto en práctica me levanto de mi silla y corro hacia Feliks mientras enumero en orden las partes de su cuerpo que van a ser devoradas por los peces después de que le entierre los pies en hormigón y caiga accidentalmente de un barco que navega en alta mar.

Definitivamente tengo que cambiar de amistades.

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué demonios te pasa, bastardo!?-siseo enfadada cuando le alcanzo. Por toda respuesta, el se ríe, incrementando así mi odio y ganas de asesinarle.

-Te estaba dejando a solas con tu amorcito, Chiara-dice el muy bastardo yendo hacia los cuartos de baño de las chicas.

-¡No jodas, Feliks! Ya sabes que no me gusta nadie por mucho que te empeñes, y menos él-abro la puerta del baño y veo como entra tan campante, como si de su casa se tratara.- ¿Otra vez entras a este baño?

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso has entrado al de chicos? Osea he visto jaulas de chimpancés más limpias que esos baños. Y no te quejes tanto que sabes que no puedes entrar más de 2 minutos alejada de mi.

-Claro, claro, lo que digas- Decido darle la razón sin escucharle realmente mientras acomodo mejor la diadema de mi pelo.

-Anda, cari, hazme un favor y ayúdame con esto.-veo como saca de un pequeño estuche el tubo con el que se pincha la insulina desde que le conozco.

-¿Tras 17 años sigues sin saber cómo pincharte? Me dijiste que de este verano no pasaba el poder hacerlo tú solo.

-¡Vamos, no seas mala, sabes que no soporto la agujas! Entra aquí y cierra la puerta.-Veo como entra en uno de esos estrechos cubículos en los que ya de por si es difícil que entre una sola persona.

-¿No es mejor pincharte aquí fuera?

-¿Y arriesgarme a que alguien me vea? Creo que paso. Como me de una subida de azúcar en mitad del recreo va a ser por tu culpa por negarme la ayuda y te lo estaré recordando hasta el día de tu muerte.

-Vale, vale, te ayudo pero no te pongas dramático. De todas formas no entiendo tu obsesión, nadie entra nunca en este baño.-digo mientras entro en el cubículo y cierro la puerta como me ha dicho.

-Seguro que el día en el que no entre aquí entrará alguien.-dice mientras saca una aguja y la pone en la boquilla del tubo enroscándola con un movimiento de muñecas casi compulsivo.

-Claro y luego irán por todo el instituto diciendo que tienes diabetes, que gran ofensa yo no soportaría algo así-digo de forma sarcástica mientras le sostengo el brazo como me enseñó a hacer hace ya varios años.

Veo como cierra los ojos al enterrar la fina aguja en el brazo, y tras unos segundos de espera tira de ella sacándola de su piel. En ese momento se escucha la puerta abrirse y una voz que no nos cuenta reconocer.

-C-claro-se escucha desde fuera a la vez que entra la única chica capaz de hacer titubear a Toris. Natasha, la hermana pequeña de Ivan, un tempano de hielo con piernas que se dedica a robarle el aliento a nuestro amigo.

-¿Qué te he dicho? Me habría visto de pleno y ella es una de las personas que menos quiero que sepa sobre esto- susurra Feliks.

Esperamos a que una de las archienemigas de Feliks salga antes de me deje abrir la puerta del cubículo. Cuándo salimos del baño vemos a Toris esperándonos en la puerta del baño con la sonrisa que tiene cada vez que Natasha pasa por su campo de visión.

* * *

TORIS

Salgo de una pesada clase de latín y me dirijo hacia la planta baja, donde mis amigos de ciencias tienen clase.(Además, así aprovecho y veo a Natasha, quien ya no está en mi clase desde el año pasado).

En las escaleras me encuentro con Francis, que sube corriendo hacia la primera planta, seguro que a reunirse con Gilbert y Antonio, sus amigos de la clase de letras(es decir, la mía). Me hace una caricia cuando pasa a mi lado, cosa que me da asco.

Al llegar abajo me encuentro con que todos los de ciencias se han ido ya así que pienso en el sitio más probables en el que debe estar Feliks en estos instantes: El baño de las chicas. Está claro que yo ahí no pienso entrar así que me quedo esperando en la puerta a que salgan mientras vigilo el pasillo por si Francis vuelve a aparecer, ese tío no se cansa nunca...

Mientras vigilo la parte derecha del pasillo unos pasos rápidos llaman mi atención. Al girarme me encuentro de cara con Natasha.

-¿Me dejas pasar? Es que estorbas.

Cómo no, siempre tiene alguna que otra bordería para mi. Pero no me importa, estoy seguro de que bajo su apariencia hostil y borde, sigue siendo una persona simpática y cálida como cuando era pequeña.

-C-claro-sonrío mientras me hago un lado y le dejo pasar, recibiendo únicamente una mirada desdeñosa por parte de ella. Cuando pasa, suspiro con pesadez, deseando que dejara de tratarme así. No sé por que demonios tiene siempre ese comportamiento tan desdeñoso conmigo. En el colegio siempre estaba detrás de mi, siempre. Eramos muy buenos amigos, hasta que conocí a Feliks y me hice amigo suyo. Natasha se puso muy celosa y se enfadaba conmigo muy a menudo, hasta que un día, así sin más, dejó de hablarme.

Al poco rato, salen por fin Feliks acompañado de Chiara por la puerta del baño.

-Hola, Toris-me saluda Chiara, antes de que Feliks se me eche encima en un abrazo.

-¿Q-que haces?-pregunto agobiado, intentando separar a mi mejor amigo de encima, pero es en vano. Me está abrazando demasiado fuerte.

-Saludarte, como es lógico-responde con una sonrisa altiva cuando se separa.

-¿Qué tal vuestro primer día de clase?-pregunto a mis amigos mientras nos dirijimos hacia el patio.

-Aburrido-contesta Chiara con desinterés.

-Horrible-exagera Feliks mientras nos sentamos los tres en uno de los bancos libres que hay.

Desde nuestra posición, se ve casi todo el patio.

Allí, en una esquina alejada del resto del patio, están Arthur y Alfred, el primero es compañero de clase mío. Están cogidos de la mano y hablan tranquilamente(Cosa muy extraña, teniendo en cuenta que Alfred es hiperactivo).

No muy lejos de esos dos, están Roderich y Elizabetha, quienes parecen hablar de algo muy interesante, pues el primero no para de hacer movimientos con las manos, como explicándole algo a su novia.

Sentados en un banco, como nosotros tres, se encuentran más gente de mi clase. En este caso se trata de Ludwig, Feliciano y Sakura. También les hace compañía Madeleine, la hermana de Alfred, esa chica triste y depresiva que está seria y mira con odio hacia su hermano, sin escuchar nada de lo que Sakura le está contando, aunque en otras ocasiones, como justo ahora, lanza miradas furtivas al Bad Touch Trío, quienes están haciendo unas bromas a niños de primero.

Tirado en el único trozo de todo el patio en el que hay algo de césped está Heracles Karpusi que parece dormitar tranquilamente usando lo que parece ser un gato como almohada. Aunque los animales están prohibidos en el instituto Heracles siempre está rodeado de gatos en el recreo.

Por último, veo entrar a la cafetería a Emma, quien tiene una reputación muy mala. Ahora mismo está saliendo con Natasha, mi amor platónico.

-¿Otra vez la miras?-me pregunta Chiara con un deje molesto.

-Claro que la mira, parece ser que es lo único que sabe hacer últimamente-contesta Feliks tomándome la palabra y plasmando en su cara una sonrisa de _Cheesire_.

-Claro que no la estaba mirando-niego apartando la mirada de la mesa en la que habla animadamente con Emma.

-¿No? Pues parecía como que te la comías con la mirada.

-Vamos, Feliks no molestes al pobre Toris, déjale que piense en el nombre de sus futuros y altamente improbables hijos. ¿Como vas a llamar al primero? ¿_Nikolai Laurinaitis Braginsky_?-Chiara se ríe y puedo notar un tono un poco cruel no muy bien disimulado.

-Ja,ja muy graciosos los dos, pero estáis sacando conclusiones precipitadas, ya os he dicho que no me gusta.

-¿Por eso suspiras cada vez que escuchas su nombre? La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que ves en ella.-la voz de Feliks está cargada de asco al decir esto.

-Se cree una diva-comienza a enumerar Chiara, cuando lo dice Feliks asiente comenzando a contar con los dedos.

-Es cruel-sigue Feliks.

-Hay que añadir que es lesbiana.

-También que tiene novia.

\- Sin olvidar que nunca se va a fijar en un don nadie como tú-Vale, eso me ha dolido. Mientras van enumerando los defectos de Natasha les voy mirando alternativamente, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-¡Por favor, es una Braginsky! Es igual a su hermano. ¿Necesitas más razones?- Dice Feliks mientras enseña los 6 dedos levantados y los hace bailar justo delante de mis ojos.

-Feliks, para ya-le pido empezando a sentirme mal.

-Venga Feliks, para ya, vaya a ser que hagas llorar a nuestro romántico empedernido-se ríe Chiara cruelmente. No quiero empezar otra vez con lo de siempre a principio de curso, así que decido callarme y no entrar en su juego.

-Sí, a nuestro romántico que va detrás de la novia de la puta del insti.

-¡Feliks!-grito, empezando a cabrearme seriamente con mi amigo.

-¡Toris!-me grita el de vuelta, descojonándose.

-¡Chiara!-grita la italiana, nombrándose a si misma, mientras se rie con Feliks.

-Ya que sabemos como nos llamamos, sigamos hablando de la zorra de Natasha-dice Feliks. Afortunadamente, justo acaba de sonar la alarma que indica el final del recreo. Me levanto y me alejo rápidamente de esos dos, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Una me cae por la mejilla y me la seco al momento. No quiero que nadie sepa que he estado a punto de llorar, y menos Feliks y Chiara.

Siempre, desde que les conté que me gustaba Natasha, hacen ese tipo de comentarios ácidos y mordaces. A veces pienso si realmente podría considerarlos mis amigos, y si tienen corazón.

Finalmente, llego a mi clase, donde el profesor ya ha entrado. Voy hacia mi asiento y saco el libro de literatura, que es la clase que tengo ahora. El resto de la hora me la paso pensando en por qué Natasha me trata como me trata, y buscando una solución a esto.

* * *

NATASHA

La alarma que indica el final del recreo ha sonado hace ya algunos minutos así que me dirijo junto con toda mi clase al pasillo que este año nos ha tocado compartir con unos niños que no parecen tener más de 13 años y espero a que llegue el resto de mis compañeros.

Veo a Toris subir con aire melancólico las escaleras. Está perdido en sus pensamientos y no parece notarme, pero yo le veo y me da la impresión de que tiene los ojos vidrioso. ¿Acaso ha estado llorando? Me gustaría acercarme a él y preguntarle qué le ha pasado, y de paso hablar sobre como ha pasado el verano, pero mi orgullo me puede y me quedo fija en mi sitio, apoyada a la pared, sin moverme ni un ápice.

A decir verdad, antes, cuando ha comenzado el recreo y me he cruzado con Toris, deseaba hablarle y ser simpática con él, pero, aunque el sea demasiado tonto y no sepa el por qué, he de ser dura y fría con él. No es que yo sea una mala persona que haya fijado mi objetivo en él, es solo que cuando llevas desde los seis años enamorada de tu mejor amigo y este no te hace ni caso, llega un momento en el que te hartas y mucho. Más, si en la secundaria este mejor amigo tuyo hace amistad con el enemigo de tu hermano mayor, quien te llama 'puta', 'zorra' y cosas parecidas cada vez que te ve.

Justo antes de entrar al aula noto como alguien coge mi mano.

-Acompáñame un momento-dice la persona que me ha cogido la mano.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo donde ya no hay nadie noto como tiran de mi suavemente y me quedo de cara a mi captora, Emma.

-¿Pasa algo?

No hay respuesta. Noto como Emma escruta mi rostro durante un momento hasta que parece quedar satisfecha.

-Vamos Nati, si llegamos tarde nos cerrarán la puerta del aula y este año no quiero saltarme las clases, por lo menos no tantas como para perder el derecho a mis exámenes.

En las primeras semanas de nuestra relación su actitud me irritaba, aunque me acostumbré rápido. En más de una ocasión solo me mira, sin decir palabra alguna y cuando le pido explicaciones solo me contesta con un: "Eres guapa. No me gustaría olvidar tu cara tan fácilmente como las otras."

Entramos en clase y nos sentamos cada una en nuestro sitio, ella a la izquierda y yo a la derecha. Mientras ella mira por la ventana yo me dedico a analizar nuestra relación. Ninguna de las dos atiende, no lo necesitamos ya que Emma tiene los apuntes del año pasado.

Ya hemos pasado esa fase de la relación en la que necesitamos continuamente sentir a la otra, esos primeros meses en lo que todo eran caricias, abrazos, besos y ningún tipo de autocontrol por ninguna de las dos. Ahora el contacto es más escaso, una suave caricia al pasar, un beso fugaz al vernos... aún con esto si tuviera que elegir quedarme con una parte de nuestro noviazgo sin duda escogería esta.

-Muy bien, voy a proceder a pasar lista, ya que han pasado los 15 minutos de margen para la entrada al aula. Estad atentos ya que sino hay respuesta pondré la falta-La voz de la profesora hace que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

No presto mucha atención una vez he contestado con un simple "presente" pero me parece escuchar que ha faltado Govert. La verdad es que no me extraña demasiado, el año pasado solo lo vi durante el periodo de exámenes.

Cuando la voz de la profesora se apaga retomo los pensamientos que antes había dejado a la mitad.

¿Por qué escogería esta parte de la relación? Fácil, hemos llegado a tener una complicidad y a conocer tanto a la otra que con una simple mirada somos capaces de entendernos perfectamente y un solo gesto fuera de lugar o un ligero cambio en un mensaje nos hace darnos cuenta de que algo no va bien para alguna de las dos. También ayuda el que al final haya sido aceptada como mi pareja por mis hermanos, principalmente por Ivan, a quién le tengo un gran aprecio. Aunque ahora ya es aceptada por él no creo que vaya a olvidar nunca el día en el que informé a mis hermanos por primera vez de mi noviazgo con Emma.

_-¡No me lo puedo creer, con todas las chicas que hay en el instituto! ¿Y decides fijarte en ella?_

_-Vamos, vamos, Vanya no te pongas así, a lo mejor la chica no es tan mala como piensas. Si han decido salir juntas será porque se quieren ¿No es así, Nat?-mientras dice esto me mira sonriendo de manera sincera._

_-¡Claro que nos queremos!_

_-Lo que pasa es que no sabes cómo es ella, Kat.-sigue mi hermano mayor como si yo no hubiera intervenido. Como si simplemente yo no estuviera en la misma habitación que ellos.-¡Ha pasado por las camas de más de la mitad del instituto!_

_-¡Emma no ha hecho nada como eso!-intervengo esta vez elevando el tono de mi voz para hacerme notar por mis dos hermanos._

_-Claro que lo ha hecho, de nuestro curso por lo menos más de la mitad la conoce en un terreno más allá de la intimidad.-Ivan comienza a elevar el tono de voz al igual que yo acabo de hacer para defender a mi nueva pareja._

_-Pero eso fue antes, me prometió cambiar al comenzar a salir-contrarresto su argumento con uno que me parece de lo más sólido._

_-¿Crees que es tan fácil dejar atrás una conducta como esa solo por una simple promesa de palabra?_

_-¿Y por qué no le damos un voto de confianza a la chica, Vanya? En realidad no sabemos si es tan mala como tú crees- Con esta intervención Kat se me asemeja a un ángel mandado directamente desde el cielo. Si alguien es capaz de calmar la ira de mi hermano esa es ella._

_-Emma ya me ha contado sobre eso, simplemente estaba experimentando, recién acababa de descubrir su sexualidad. ¡No puedes juzgarla por eso, Ivan!_

_-Y no la juzgo, solo te estoy advirtiendo de que te hará daño. Lo que te ha prometido no le va a resultar tan fácil de cumplir-se cruza de brazos mientras me mira de forma seria-Los primeros meses serán preciosos, los mejores de tu vida quizás, pero eso solo va a durar unos meses, poco a poco va a ir cambiando, al principio ni si quiera lo notarás y un día, sin más te darás cuenta de todo. Antes o después no lo sé, pero esa chica va a hacerte daño. Serás simplemente otra conquista en su lista y muy en el fondo lo sabes._

_-Vanya, quizás no deberías ser tan duro con ella, quién sabe, a lo mejor la chica dice la verdad y va a cambiar. Nat siempre ha sido una buena influencia._

_-La voy a estar vigilando, como se le ocurra hacerte llorar se las tendrá que ver conmigo y créeme que no querrá hacerlo-Al decir esto sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

Un roce vuelve a sacarme de mis recuerdos. La mano de Emma está posada suavemente sobre mi muslo y cuando la miro a la cara articula con los labios un _Ik zie oe geerne.** (Te quiero)**_

Esto hace que le devuelva la sonrisa de forma sincera y mueva mis labios articulando un claro _Ya tabe kahayu. **(Te quiero)**_

Por mucho que Ivan diga sobre Emma estoy segura de que ella ha cambiado. Nada puede salir mal entre nosotras ahora, nuestra relación es más fuerte que nunca y estoy segura al cien por ciento de esto. La quiero y ella me quiere, no necesitamos nada más y las dos lo sabemos.

* * *

RODERICH

Me siento en uno de los bancos que se encuentran a la entrada esperando a Elizabeta que se ha quedado atrás hablando con Feliciano sobre algo que no me interesa lo más mínimo. A los pocos minutos la veo llegar junto con Ludwig, Sakura y el ya mencionado Feliciano.

-¿Qué querían?

-Nos invitaban a tomar un helado pero les he dicho que no porque después tienes que ir al conservatorio y dije que te acompañaría a la audición del primer día.

-¿Sabes que esa audición no es para nada importante, verdad? Es solo para ver si he mejorado en el verano y verificar que mi nivel sigue siendo el necesario para estar en la clase.

-Lo sé- Dice mientras sonríe y se engancha a mi brazo- Pero sabes que me gusta oírte tocar, además, aunque no quieras admitirlo te conozco y sé que estás nervioso.

-Me parece un buen argumento, pero ¿estás segura de que no te vas a aburrir en un evento como ese?-Le pregunto mientras con mi mano izquierda acaricio el dorso de la mano que tiene apoyada en mi brazo derecho.

-¿Crees que no sé apreciar la música, acaso? Claro que no me aburriré, y si lo hago ya veré qué hago. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que vaya porque te pones más nervioso de lo que ya estás.-dice ella con un ligero tono de burla que no me pasa desapercibido.

-Quizás me ponga nervioso porque me temo el peor de los comportamientos por tu parte-aunque sueno serio dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca voy a admitirlo pero me gusta molestar a Eli tanto como besarla después.

-¡Oh, discúlpeme señor aristócrata por no estar a la altura de un evento tan remilgado, me empolvaré la cara y comeré barro por tres días para estar preparada para la ocasión si así lo desea su majestad!-dice mientras se suelta de mi brazo y hace una reverencia burlona.

-Bueno, tampoco exageremos las cosas. Por tu tono de piel con dos días irá bien.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que estoy blanca!?

-Solo un poco, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que estamos en verano... bueno, no se puede decir que estés morena, la verdad.

-¿¡Sí!? Pues que sepas que Vash es mucho más pálido que yo.

-Vash forma parte de mi pasado, pero ya que lo mencionas debo decir que en verano se ponía bastante moreno.

-Y seguro que también sabía como comportarse en los eventos pijos a los que ibais los dos juntos ¿o no?-Vale, esto ya está tomando un matiz que no me gusta.

-Vamos, Eli. Vash y yo cortamos hace ya tiempo. Él forma parte de mi pasado, pero ahora tú eres mi presente y eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo-Veo como su semblante se suaviza un tanto aunque un segundo después está en completa tensión.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- oigo como susurra antes de levantar la voz y tomar una pose altiva mientras vuelve a engancharse a mi brazo, esta vez de manera posesiva-Zwingli.

-Hédérvary-Veo como el semblante de Vash, casi siempre tenso, lo está más que de costumbre.

-¿Desde cuándo vienes por este camino? Creo recordar tu casa bastante alejada de las nuestras-se nota perfectamente como Elizabeta remarca el "nuestras" como queriendo dejar claro a Vash que somos vecinos mientras que él vive a unos 20 minutos de nuestra calle.

-No sabía que ahora había que pedir permiso para andar por las calles. Perdone, señorita-Vash la mira con odio mal disimulado. Igual que Eli, él también remarca su última palabra, la cual parece ser escupida por sus labios.

-No es que haya que pedir permiso, es cierto, perdón por mi insolencia-es en momentos como este en los que el orgullo me invade, cuando me doy cuenta de que aunque, le cueste Elizabeta es toda una señorita- Lo que pasa es que cada vez que te veo la cara me dan ganas de partirtela y como no puedo me entra la mala hostia. No es una prohibición, es más bien una advertencia: No pases más por un lugar en el que pueda verte si aprecias tu integridad física-miro a Eli horrorizado. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de decir eso a una persona con Vash?

-No sabía que ahora salieran con una salvaje, te hacía con un poco más de clase, Rod.-Una mirada inquisitiva se clava en mis ojos y puedo ver reflejado en esos ojos verdes la decepción que tan poco le ha costado transmitir con las palabras.

-¿¡Acabas de llamarme salvaje!? ¿Tú. El que va con una escopeta cargada por los pasillo de su casa?

-Yo al menos recuerdo tener un poco de decencia en la calle y no avergonzar a las personas que pasaban a mi al rededor con gritos de energúmena como los que tú das a todas horas.

-Vash, Elizabeta, parad los dos, así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte-Mi intervención se pierde en la aire como cada vez que los dos se cruzan la primera mirada de odio.

-Yo seré una energúmena pero entre los dos Rodde me escogió a mi. ¿Todavía te duele?

-No, por lo menos no me duele tanto como a ti el que su primer beso fuese para mi y quién sabe si algo más-noto como los colores suben violentamente al recordar ciertas escenas de mi noviazgo con Vash. Parece que los dos se han olvidado de mi presencia completamente por lo que desisto de intentar evitar el conflicto.

-Es verdad que su primer beso fue tuyo, pero todos los demás desde hace ya muchos meses son míos, mientras que tú no tienes nada yo puedo probar sus labios cada vez que quiera-para mi desesperación posa sus labios sobre los míos, sin previo aviso, con Vash justo delante. No sé cómo he llegado a este punto pero quiero que termine ya.

Intento apartarme del beso forzado por parte de mi novia ya que no me parece correcto hacer esto delante de mi exnovio pero no consigo nada. Cuando ella se harta de demostrar la solidez de nuestra relación decide separarse y yo, aún un poco aturdido sigo observando el desarrollo de la pelea temiendo que lleguen a las manos.

-Un beso muy bonito, sí señor. Te felicito, Hédérvary. ¿Te parece si intento superarlo?-Noto como unos brazos me cogen de la cintura pero antes de sentir movimiento alguno se escucha un golpe. Carne contra carne, más concretamente la mano de mi novia sobre la cara de Vash.

-Atrévete a ponerle la mano encima a mi novio y te juro por lo que más quieras que vas a conocer lo que es de verdad una chica enfadada-en los ojos de Eli parece haber un mar de llamas verdes que miran desafiantes a la mar calmada de los ojos verdes de Vash, bueno, generalmente calmada, ahora más bien parecen tener dentro una tempestad.

-Te recuerdo que tu novio también me escogió a mi durante bastante tiempo, más incluso del que crees saber. Quizás deberías preguntarle, podrías obtener muchos detalles-dicho esto se aleja de nosotros, siguiendo su camino, pero no sin antes chocar violentamente contra Eli prácticamente tirándola al suelo.

-Rodde ¿Qué es lo que ha querido decir?

-No lo sé, Eli, supongo que lo ha dicho para intentar enfrentarnos, ya sabes que nunca te ha soportado-digo mientras paso el brazo por su cintura.

-Tienes razón, seguramente lo ha dicho porque se ha quedado sin argumentos-dice mientras vuelve a reír y me besa la mejilla de forma suave.

-Sí, seguro que ha sido eso-digo no muy convencido y evitando que nuestras miradas choquen por si en mis ojos se puede leer la verdad de forma tan clara como en mi cerebro.

Una mezcla de recuerdos y culpa se instalan en mi cabeza evitando que sea capaz de escuchar de que me habla Eli. Sin saber por qué me paro y la beso justo antes de entrar al conservatorio. No es un beso apasionado, es más bien pausado y más tarde, mientras toco el piano en la audición me doy cuenta de que con ese beso le estaba pidiendo perdón por todo lo que hice en los primeros meses de nuestra relación.

* * *

MADELEINE

Por fin, ya han pasado seis tediosas horas en este maldito antro de mala muerte. Todo ha sido igual que siempre. Llegar, ser ignorada por todo el mundo, e irme a mi casa.

Bueno, he omitido una cosa importante. A primera hora me he caído al llegar al clase, y cómo no, ese maldito albino de ojos demoníacos se ha puesto a burlarse de mi. ¿Solo existo para el mundo cuando la cago? Además, de todas las personas que había en la clase, ¿Tenía que ser justo él quien se burlase de mi?

Ya se qué no soy especial y nunca llamaré tanto la atención como mi hermano, y mucho menos la de Gilbert. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?¿Por qué de todos los chicos me tuve que fijar en el que sabía que jamás se percataría de mi patética e inútil existencia?

Aún así, no importa. Ya debería estar más que acostumbrada a que se burlen de mi y que me ignoren, pero que sea él quien me trate con tanto desprecio y desdén hace que me sienta peor de lo que ya estoy.

El camino a casa hoy lo hago sin Sakura. Debería hacerlo con ella, pues casi somos vecinas, pero al parecer hoy está ocupada con Feliciano y Ludwig haciendo no sé qué. Hasta ella, que es super tímida tiene más amigos que yo. Por otra parte yo... solo la tengo a ella. Y ella no puede estar para mi siempre. Ella al menos tiene una vida.

Pero me da coraje el hecho de que al empezar el año pasado ella llegó nueva y no conocía absolutamente a nadie. Y yo fui de las primeras personas, por no decir la primera, en acercarme y hablarle. Y en menos de una semana, aquella chica tan tímida ya tenía un par de amigos(ya tenía más de los que yo jamás podré tener en la vida): Feliciano y Ludwig, los mismos con los que, al parecer, ha quedado esta tarde. Me ha avisado de eso justo al acabar la última clase, y me ha sentado mal, aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, no tengo por que molestarme. Ella tiene vida social, a diferencia de mi. Y no debería ser tan posesiva con la única amiga que tengo si no quiero perderla. Además, no debería quejarme. Sakura es amiga de mi hermano Alfred también, y a veces quedan a jugar a los videojuegos, cosa que le encanta a los dos.

Suspiro mientras sigo andando hacia mi casa. Mi vida es tan monótona... no sé ni siquiera para que nací. Hasta mis padres prestan muchísima más atención a Alfred que a mi. Creo que el mundo estaría mejor sin mi...

Mientras espero a que el semáforo cambia a verde veo pasar a Gilbert en moto. Entonces pienso en lo que me ha dicho Sakura esta mañana mientras íbamos hacia el instituto, que debería acercarme a él y hablarle. Pero después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana...

De repente, nuestras miradas se chocan fugazmente. Yo enrojezco y aparto rápidamente la vista, a pesar de que él ni se haya dado cuenta de quien soy yo. O quizás si, y ahora este riéndose al recordar cómo me caí al llegar a clase antes. Soy tan patética...

Camino lentamente hacia mi casa, sin querer llegar a ella. Los rayos de sol me dan en la cara, y siento como son más débiles que las últimas semanas. Este año el verano se está acabando más rápido que otros años, y el otoño ya está aquí.

Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, al pasar delante de una papelería me acerco al escaparate y veo lo que hay en él. Repaso con la mirada todos los objetos que hay. Bolígrafos, algunos libros de bolsillo, libretas, agendas, lápices y... diarios. Me llama la atención uno en especial, que tiene la bandera de Canadá impresa en la portada.

No soy canadiense, pero me encanta ese país y todo lo relacionado con él, así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, entro a la tienda para comprar el diario.

Sinceramente, nunca he escrito en diario. Pero quizás debería hacerlo. No sé, para que cuando lo lea más tarde me de cuenta de que errores he cometido, qué debería corregir de mi comportamientos, o algo así.

Afortunadamente, el diario no es muy caro, por que no llevo mucho dinero encima.

Cuando salgo de la tienda con el diario entre mis manos, lo abro para ver cómo es por dentro.

No tiene mucha decoración, aparte del fondo de las páginas, que, al igual que la portada, tienen la bandera de mi país favorito.

Tampoco es que sea relevante el hecho de que esté o no decorado. Total, solo es para escribir.

Lo guardo en mi mochila y sigo andando hacia mi casa, que ya no está muy lejos. Al llegar, me encuentro con mi hermano y su novio en la puerta de la casa. Están besandose apasionadamente, creyendo que no están a la vista de nadie.

-¿Podrías dejar de absorberos la lengua y echaros a una lado para dejarme entrar en mi casa? Gracias-Pregunto sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo, mientras Alfred y Arthur se separan de golpe, este último con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza en la cara.

Mientras abro la puerta, oigo como Arthur le suelta un par de insultos a mi hermano y le dice algo así como que deje de besarle en público. Alfred le dice que no había nadie mirando y, lo que más me ha dolido ha sido cuando ha dicho:

-Si Madeleine no es nadie, no te preocupes.

Y, tras decir esto, se ha reido. Arthur se ha ido enfadado, sin defenderme(¿Para qué, si no soy nadie?) y Alfred ha continuado riéndose hasta que hemos entrado en casa.

-¿Y qué tal tu día, hermanita?-me pregunta cuando cierra la puerta y tira su mochila al suelo. Yo ni me molesto siquiera en mirarle y me dirijo a mi habitación, donde una vez ahí, lo primero que hago es sacar mi nuevo diario y comienzo a escribir .

_ Lunes, 15 de septiembre_

_Hoy ha sido la vuelta al insti y, como sospechaba, todo ha sido una completa y absoluta mierda. Para empezar, me he encontrado con Sakura en el camino de ida y he ido con ella. _

_En clase, nada más llegar, me he caído el suelo al tropezar con una mochila que había en el suelo(que, irónicamente, era de Alfred). Gilbert se ha reído de mi. A pesar de que estaba en la otra punta de la clase, se ha dado cuenta de que existo. Pero al parecer solo paso esto cuando hago algo mal o ridículo. Me he sentado junto con un chico que no me cae del todo mal. Se llama Eduard, y se pasa la vida con su portátil. Al parecer tiene un blog, y está bastante tiempo escribiendo en él._

_Luego al final de clases, cómo no, Sakura se ha ido con sus amigos de letras por ahí a 'celebrar el nuevo curso'(¿Quién celebra esto?) y he tenido que volver sola a casa. Lo que más me ha molestado ha sido que me lo haya dicho justo al final, cuando yo la estaba esperando para volvernos juntas._

_Luego, en el paso de cebra, Gilbert me ha mirado, aunque haya sido solo por un microsegundo. Más tarde, he entrado en una tienda y me he comprado este diario. _

_Espero que este año todo vaya bien. Intuyo que este año será mejor que los demás._

* * *

**Entrada 1:Principio de curso**

Y así se puede resumir el principio del curso para los compañeros de mi curso. Aunque no lo parezca cada uno se enfrenta a una serie de problemas que seguramente acaben por hacer que su vida tenga un cambio radical a partir de una sola opción tomada.

Este año parece que hay nuevas incorporaciones a la clase aunque al ser todos del mismo instituto ya tenemos lazos que nos unen, pueden ser de amistad, amor o incluso odio pero estamos unidos por un vínculo más fuerte de lo que creemos.

Otros ya nos conocemos de hace mínimo un año o incluso desde nuestra más tierna infancia. Yo, por ejemplo, al igual que el año pasado me siento junto a una chica tímida, con problemas de autoestima y una cantidad de amigos bastante pobre. Sí, hablo de Madeleine.

En realidad puede que no sea el mejor compañero de mesa para una chica como ella. Desde el año pasado no hemos cruzado más de una decena de palabras. Ella no hace el esfuerzo por socializar conmigo ni yo con ella, aunque, como al resto de las personas de las dos clases, me he dedicado a analizarla.

Si estáis interesados quizás en entradas futuras pueda plasmar aquí mis análisis de los compañeros que este año parece que van a protagonizar mi blog.

Me despido hasta la nueva entrada ya que mis padres me llaman para poner la cena.

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Espero que sigáis las publicaciones y nuevas entradas de este blog.

Recordad que el curso solo acaba de comenzar.

Nägemist!

_Entrada modificada el 15-09-2014 _


	2. Días otoñales

**Advertencias: No muchas. Las palabras en cursiva de las partes de Francis y Arthur son recuerdos, narrados en tercera persona. Nada más.**

* * *

**_Entrada 2: Días otoñales._**

Bienvenidos a mi segunda entrada. Hoy hablaré de cómo han sido los primeros días de curso.

Para empezar, en mi clase abundan los cotilleos, y se oye que está surgiendo algo entre Emma, famosa por ser una gran conquistadora en el terreno amoroso, y Vash Zwingli, un chico de un instituto cercano con quien trabajaba el año pasado en una chocolatería.(Emma fue despedida al enterarse su jefe de que algunos de los bizcochos que preparaba llevaban viagra) Aunque también está el tema de que tiene novia, Natasha, la fría hermana del intimidante ruso del instituto. Quién sabe cómo terminará esta historia...

Aunque no es el único cotilleo que se escucha últimamente. Las noticias en el instituto vuelan y cada vez las cosas se enredan más entre mis compañeros de curso. Desde simples (o no tan simples) historias de amor hasta temas que son mejor no mencionar.

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva entrada, queridos lectores.

Y os espero en la siguiente entrada de este modesto blog.

¡Cambio y corto!

__Entrada publicada el 13-10-2014__

* * *

FRANCIS

_Hacía apenas una semana de aquel caluroso verano que esa familia tan rara se había mudado al barrio. Eran los tres de cabellos dorados como el oro, y hablaban con un extraño acento._

_El único vástago de la joven pareja iba todos los días a jugar a un parque de considerables proporciones que se encontraba cerca de su casa, acompañado de su madre._

_Todos los días solía quedarse a jugar en la zona infantil, donde estaban los toboganes y los columpios. Pero un día, decidió explorar el parque, aprovechando que su madre estaba hablando con otras mujeres. Intentó no alejarse mucho para poder más tarde volver sin perderse._

_Parecía un bosque encantado por donde estaba andando. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, hasta que apareció un perro, un rottweiler concretamente, corriendo hacia él. Sintió como le invadía el pánico y se puso a dar gritos pidiendo ayuda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se pegó a un árbol que había detrás suya._

_-Tranquila, yo te salvaré-oyó que decía alguien delante suya. Abrió los ojos aún con miedo y se encontró con un chico, que tendría que tener más o menos su edad, que sostenía un palo en su mano izquierda. Le estaba dando la espalda mientras le daba golpes no muy fuertes a la bestia en el hocico, sin mostrar temor alguno._

_-Maldito chucho, vete-gritaba el chico del palo, hasta que apareció un chico con el cabello anaranjado, casi rojizo, un poco más mayor que lo otros dos, con un gesto de asco y repulsión en la cara._

_-Deja de pegarle a mi perro, enano asqueroso-dijo el pelirrojo echandole una mirada cargada de odio al chico del palo mientras ataba al perro a una correa y se alejaba del lugar._

_-Pues que no ataque a mi princesa-le gritó el chico del palo al otro, quien le enseño el dedo del medio sin volverse. Mientras, el chico que estaba pegado junto al árbol suspiró. De nuevo le habían confudido con una niña._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico del palo girándose por primera vez. Tenía unas enormes cejas, y el pelo rubio como él. Desde ese momento, le pareció adorable._

_-S-si-dijo separándose del árbol tímidamente el chico, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas._

_-Ese era mi hermano y el tonto de su perro-explicó el de las cejas, mirando con ternura a 'su princesa'._

_-Ah-dijo solamente el chico, todavía recuperándose del susto._

_-¿Por qué hablas así?-preguntó Arthur, extrañado del acento del otro chico._

_-¿Así cómo?_

_-Así... raro. Es como si no fueras de aquí._

_-Es que soy francés-explicó el chico recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja._

_-Vale. Por cierto, me llamo Arthur.¿Quieres ser mi princesa? Yo soy un caballero, y hasta ahora nunca he tenido ninguna princesa a la que rescatar. Tu eres la primera._

_-Va-vale-aceptó tímidamente el otro chico-Me llamo Francis._

_-¿Francis?¿Ese no es nombre de hombre?-preguntó Arthur descolocado-Bueno, no importa. ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo? Así te podré proteger por si te pasa algo.._

_-Vale. Pero soy un chico-explicó Francis, siguiendo a Arthur, quien seguía con el palo en la mano, fingiendo que era su espada de caballero. Éste se giró y se rió a carcajadas de lo que acababa de decir Francis, que le miraba estoico._

_-¿Cómo vas a ser un chico? Si hablas como una chica, y tienes pelo de chica-razonó Arthur señalando el pelo de Francis, que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, dándole así un aire más femenino. Además, tampoco ayudaba que llevara ropa unisex._

_-Créeme, soy un chico. Tengo nombre de chico, y en el cole iba al baño de los chicos cuando quería hacer pipí-explicó pacientemente Francis, mientras que Arthur ya estaba en el suelo, muerto de la risa._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Arthur y Francis hablaron. Arthur siguió creyendo que Francis era una chica durante mucho tiempo, hasta que las profesoras del colegio y la madre del propio Francis le explicaron que el rubio era en realidad un chico._

_Iban al colegio juntos y se hicieron muy amigos. Por las tardes iban a jugar al parque en el que se conocieron. Francis fingía ser, en la gran mayoría de las veces, ser una princesa, a petición de Arthur, y siempre era salvado por éste._

_Arthur se consideraba feliz, pues por primera vez tenía un amigo con el que jugar y aceptara ser la princesa de sus historias. Y Francis disfrutaba de todos esos ratos con Arthur. Hasta algunas veces se creía lo de que era una princesa y actuaba como tal en el colegio y en su casa._

_Uno de los hechos más curiosos que tuvo lugar entre los dos, fue durante un recreo en el colegio, en el que los dos amigos se habían ido a un banco a charlar._

_-¿Sabes?-empezó Arthur-El otro día estuve jugando con mi hermano a un juego muy chulo que quería probar contigo._

_-¿Cuál es?¿Lo conozco?-preguntó curioso el francés._

_-Se llama 'Verdad o Reto'. Así sabré tus secretos y tu los míos._

_-Está bien-aceptó Francis._

_-Vale. Empiezo yo-dijo Arthur-¿Prefieres verdad o reto?_

_-Verdad._

_-Está bien...Veamos-dijo el inglés pensativo-¿Estás enamorado de alguien?-preguntó sin pensar, pues era lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza._

_-Sí-respondió Francis con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que Arthur se sonrojase ligeramente sin saber por qué._

_-¿Y quién es?_

_-Preguntalo luego, ya ha pasado tu turno-el inglés frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues esperaba que se lo dijese sin rodeos-¿Verdad o reto?_

_-Reto-dijo rápidamente Arthur, pensando que su reto sería algo heroico._

_-Bésame._

_Arthur se quedó sin habla, notando como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas de golpe._

_-¿Q-qué?-preguntó de nuevo, creyendo haber oído mal._

_-Que me beses. En los labios-añadió el francés con una gran sonrisa._

_Arthur se acercó torpemente hacia su amigo, sin saber qué hacer. Solo los mayores hacían eso, y no sabía como se besaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a un palmo de Francis, con los ojos cerrados, notó como éste le cogía la cara con ambas manos y le depositaba un beso en sus labios._

_-¿P-por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó Arthur cuando se separó. Había sido raro, pero había estado bien._

_-Por que estabas nervioso y no sabías qué hacer-explicó Francis tranquilamente. A éste también se le habían coloreado las mejillas._

_-¿Has hecho esto antes?-preguntó Arthur con timidez, pues acababa de recordar que los besos en la boca se daban a la persona que querías._

_-No, ¿Y tú?-preguntó con naturalidad el francés._

_-T-tampoco-respondió el inglés. Tras unos segundos callados, se acordó de una cosa-Por cierto ¿De quién estás enamorado?_

_-De ti-dijo Francis con timidez, evitando mirar a los ojos verdes de Arthur, con miedo al rechazo. Al ver que este no respondía nada, se atrevió a preguntarle-¿Y tú...tú me quieres a mi?_

_-No se...-dijo Arthur rascándose el pelo-nunca antes me ha dicho nadie que está enamorado de mi... pero supongo que sí-añadió rápidamente al ver como Francis se entristecía._

El sonido de mi móvil hace que el sueño termine en ese momento. Sin abrir los ojos aún alargo el brazo y tanteo en la mesita de noche hasta encontrar lo que busco. Acerco el móvil de nuevo a mi y lo desbloqueo guiñando un ojo ya que la luz me ciega. Con un pequeño gruñido me incorporo para poder ver qué ha sido la causa de despertar de uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido desde hace tiempo.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en la infancia con Arthur, y pensar que en su día llegué a considerar estar enamorado de él... como si a esa edad se supiera algo del amor.

Veo varios Whatsapp nuevos de una sola conversación , son de "ma petite". La sonrisa ya formada al recordar el sueño se ensancha al ver el mensaje.

"Bonjour mi bello durmiente"

"¿Sabes? Hoy he soñado contigo, íbamos a dar un paseo de noche por la playa"

"Era taaan romántico"

"Además primero habíamos ido a ese restaurante que me encanta"

"Ese en el que ponen el atún al horno tan perfecto"

"¿Crees que podríamos hacer eso algún día? Me haría tanta ilusión... (L)"

Se me escapa una pequeña risa al ver todos los mensajes y la petición final. Antonio y Gilbert me dicen que a veces la mimo demasiado... quizás tengan un poco de razón.

Decido contestarle rápidamente antes de levantarme para empezar a prepararme.

"Bonjour ma belle princesse"

"¿Quieres que vayamos el fin de semana que viene? Puedo reservar mesa si es lo que ma princesse quiere."

"¿Cena romántica a base de atún al horno y paseo a la luz de la luna, no? Queda apuntado"

" Je t'aime (L)"

Dejo el móvil en la mesita donde estaba en un principio, reúno fuerzas y me levanto dirigiéndome directamente a la ducha.

* * *

ARTHUR

_Hacía más de un año que Arthur y Francis eran amigos, y su amistad parecía que iba a ser eterna._

_El inglés invitaba todos los días a su nuevo mejor amigo a su casa, donde jugaban a todo tipo de cosas, desde juegos de mesa a carreras en el jardín. Arthur no cabía en sí de felicidad: Nunca había tenido un amigo como Francis(por no decir que no nunca había tenido ninguno), y por su parte, Francis jamás había conocido a alguien como Arthur. El inglés era una caja de sorpresas, y cada día le sorprendía con algo nuevo._

_Todo iba de maravilla entre ellos dos hasta que comenzó el año siguiente. Francis había cumplido hacía poco los ocho años, haciendo una celebración a lo grande en su casa. Arthur se había quedado a dormir aquella noche, y prácticamente apenas durmieron de lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos._

_Aquel curso, había un chico nuevo en su clase. Se llamaba Antonio, era español y no conocía a nadie en el colegio. Fue a sentarse al final de la clase, con la única compañía de su mochila en la mesa contigua._

_-Pobrecito. ¿No te da pena?-susurró Francis a su amigo inglés, quien estaba sentado a su lado._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Arthur echando una rápida ojeada al chico nuevo, que estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta._

_-Pues por que no conoce a nadie y está solo, ¿No es evidente?-preguntó Francis con reproche a Arthur._

_-¿Y qué? Seguro que hará amigos luego en el recreo._

_-Bueno...-murmuró Francis no muy convencido, mirando al español con lástima._

_Cuando el recreo llegó, los dos amigos inseparables cogieron sus bocadillos y fueron a toda prisa al patio. Aquel día Arthur jugaba a hacer peinados raros en el pelo de su amigo, que era bastante largo ya._

_-Oye Arthur-dijo Francis dando un mordisco a su bocata, mientras su amigo le cogía el pelo con las manos y comenzaba a darle algunos tirones._

_-Dime-contestó el inglés, demasiado concentrado en el intento de trenza que estaba haciendo._

_-Tenía razón._

_-¿En qué?_

_-En lo que te dije antes._

_-¿Y qué me dijiste antes?-preguntó el inglés deseando que su amigo fuese ya al grano._

_-Que el chico nuevo ese, Antonio, está solo._

_Arthur despegó la vista del rubio cabello de Francis y buscó al español con la mirada. Lo encontró sentado en un peldaño de las escaleras que habían para entrar al edificio de clases. Arthur frunció el ceño. No quería que su único amigo se interesase por alguien más._

_-¿Y qué? Ya hará amigos-dijo el inglés retomando su tarea de peinar el pelo de su amigo._

_-Eso dijiste antes-dijo Francis volviendose hacia Arthur, con un deje de reproche en la voz-¿No te da pena?_

_Arthur, al sentirse presionado, decidió darle la razón en todo. No quería que el francés se enfadase con él._

_-S-sí-masculló nervioso. Francis sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo. Se puso en pie y fue hacia Antonio. Arthur le seguía por detrás con los brazos cruzados, mientras le dirigía miradas caragadas de odio al español, quien estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos en ese momento._

_-Hola-dijo Francis al llegar ante él. Éste levantó la vista y se encontró con el francés, quien sonreía ampliamente, inspirandole así simpatía a Antonio._

_-Hola-le devolvió el saludo._

_-Me llamo Francis-se presentó el rubio._

_-Yo Antonio. Estás en mi clase, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Antonio poniendose en pie._

_-Exacto. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-Vale-respondió el español levantando los hombros._

_Arthur carraspeó, llamando la atención de los otros dos. Francis sonrió al verlo, pues casi se había olvidado de él._

_-Por cierto, el es Arthur._

_-Soy el mejor amigo de Francis-dijo el inglés, advirtiendo así al chico nuevo._

_-Yo soy Antonio-dijo Antonio, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del inglés._

_-¿Jugamos al escondite-pilla pilla?-preguntó Francis al moreno, dando la espalda de nuevo al inglés._

_-Está bien-aceptó Antonio._

_-Guay-dijo el francés, volviendose de nuevo hacia Arthur-¿Cuentas tú?_

_-¿Yo?-repuso Arthur-¿Y por qué yo y no Antonio?_

_-No te pongas así. Luego ya contará él._

_El inglés aceptó contar a regañadientes, solo para evitar una posible pelea con Francis. Cuando terminó y fue a buscarlos, no los encontró en ningún sitio. Volvió hacia donde había estado contando, y se encontró que allí tampoco había nadie._

_Acabó el recreo y Arthur seguía esperando a que aparecieran los otros dos chicos. Cuando entró en su clase, Antonio hablaba animadamente con Francis. Cuando vio al inglés, calló de golpe._

_-Hola-dijo Francis al recién llegado._

_-Gracias por haberme dejado tirado._

_-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Francis descolocado._

_-Me refiero al escondite._

_-Aaaaaah-dijo el francés cayendo en la cuenta-Nos hemos olvidado de ti. Lo siento. Es que Antonio se puso a jugar al fútbol y me ha enseñado a jugar._

_Arthur no dijo nada. Se fue hacia su asiento bastante cabreado, en especial con el español. Francis nunca le había hecho eso... Hasta que de repente apareció ese indeseable._

_Sin embargo, a lo largo que avanzaba el curso, Francis fue alejándose más y más de Arthur, y fue acercándose más a Antonio, hasta que el francés dejó de hablarse con el que una vez fue su mejor amigo y le 'salvó' de aquel perro._

_Un día cuando quedaban pocas semanas para las vacaciones de verano, cuando Francis ya no intercambiaba con él más que los saludos, ocurrió._

_Arthur llevaba unos días en los que no se encontraba bien, ese día la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía un frío anormal para esas fechas y sobretodo se sentía débil. Desoyendo los consejos de su madre decidió ir al colegio ya que en casa se aburriría al quedarse solo._

_Conforme iban pasando las horas y los minutos Arthur se arrepentía de su decisión cada vez más. A la hora del recreo lo único que le apetecía era poder dormir, descansar la vista, poder cerrar los ojos y que así todo dejara de darle vueltas, tanto la cabeza como el escaso desayuno que había tomado y que ahora amenazaba con salir._

_-Arthur no tienes buen aspecto ¿estás bien?-El de ojos esmeralda levantó la cabeza lo justo para reconocer la cabellera rubia situada en frente suya._

_-No, Francis, no estoy bien._

_-¿Necesitas algo?_

_-Sí, que me dejes solo.-Volviendo a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos el inglés esperaba darle a entender al galo que no tenía ganas de continuar esa conversación._

_-Deberías ir a echarte agua en la cara, estás blanco._

_-Siempre he tenido este color, gracias por la observación, ahora fuera.-desde que Francis había comenzado a alejarse de él esta era la actitud que Arthur utilizaba para hablar con su antes mejor amigo._

_-Bueno, pues haz lo que quieras._

_-Eso iba a hacer._

_El galo se giró y sin volver la vista salió del aula, dejando al Arthur solo y sumido en sus pensamientos._

_Tras unos minutos y analizar todos los pros y contras decidió hacer caso del consejo del otro rubio y acercarse al baño a refrescarse la cara y la nuca, como su mamá le había enseñado a hacer. Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó del pupitre y salió por la puerta por la que hacía unos momentos salía su amigo._

_Cuando ya había recorrido todo el camino hacia el baño y se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta, justo en frente del baño de las chicas, un fuerte empujón le obligo a adelantarse varios pasos para no caer. Tras estos pequeños pasos y para su horror se encontró en mitad del baño de las chicas y con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto._

_Arthur no se encontraba con ganas ni fuerza como para intentar forzar la puerta que se encontraba atascada como comprobó cuando intentó abrirla por primera vez. Por suerte el baño se encontraba vacío así que no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por eso. Recostado contra la pared y sentado en el suelo del baño distinguió algo al otro lado de la puerta, la cual seguía estando bloqueada._

_-Jajajaja, eso ha estado bien.-aún sin fuerzas como para recordar su propio nombre reconocería esa risa y esa voz. Su ex mejor amigo, su antigua princesa. Francis y, a partir de ese momento, un enemigo más que añadir a la lista._

_Tras lo que parecieron ser horas el profesor apareció, encontrándose a un Arthur sentado contra la pared, con la respiración agitada y no una muy buena cara._

_-Arthur ¿Qué haces en el baño de las chicas? Sabes que está prohibido entrar, volvamos a clase.-Con un terrible esfuerzo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se dirigió de vuelta al aula deseando poder volver a su casa y dormir hasta la semana siguiente._

_-¡Mirad, si es el pervertido de Artie, que se encierra en el baño de las chicas para verlas!-la voz de Antonio interrumpió todas las conversaciones creadas ante la ausencia del profesor._

_-Me habéis encerrado vosotros._

_-¿¡Nosotros!? De eso no tienes pruebas, estás diciendo que soy yo porque no te caigo bien._

_-No tengo ganas de pelear, me duele la cabeza.-sin decir más Arthur se sentó en su asiento y enterró la cabeza en los brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos e intentando dejar de escuchar las burlas del castaño._

_-Vamos, Antonio, deja a Arthur que no se encuentra bien.-el profesor intentó seguir con la clase pero esto fue imposible debido a otra interrupción, esta vez de un rubio sentado a uno de los lados del castaño._

_-Profesor, nos acaba de decir que hemos sido nosotros y es mentira._

_-Claro que no es mentira, sé que fuisteis los dos. Siempre sois los dos.-Arthur había levantado la cabeza y miraba a la mesa de los dos amigos._

_-No tienes pruebas._

_-Te escuché reírte en la puerta._

_-No inventes, Fran y yo hemos estado todo el rato jugando al fútbol._

_-¡No estoy inventando nada, habéis sido los dos porque queríais que pasara vergüenza!-al decir esto Arthur había levantado la voz, y sentado en una posición tensa._

_-Lo que pasa es que no te gusta que ahora Fran sea mi mejor amigo y no el tuyo.-Antonio también alzó la voz mientras ignoraba al profesor que pedía calma._

_-¡Yo no necesito amigos y menos como Francis!-al decir esto el inglés se levantó de la silla, molesto y con la intención de acercarse al español._

_En el momento en el que Arthur se levantó dos cosas pasaron a la vez:_

_El profesor, ya harto de todo el escándalo y de ser ignorado por los alumnos dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que la gran mayoría de los alumnos fijaran su atención en él._

_Arthur, que se había levantado de golpe y olvidado con la pelea su malestar se desplomó en el suelo. Sin más, en un momento estaba en pie y al siguiente se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, lo último de lo que fue consciente el inglés antes de caer en la inconsciencia debido a la fiebre que llevaba arrastrado por días fue una voz que siempre reconocería gritar su nombre, y curiosamente, con algo de preocupación._

El desagradable ruido proveniente del despertador me sacó de esa pesadilla, afortunadamente. Menos mal. No hay nada que odie más que recordar mi infancia con Antonio y Francis. A pesar de que pueda sonar a broma, Francis fue durante un año aproximadamente mi mejor amigo muy distinto a como es ahora. De hecho, podía pensar en cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas de ninguna manera con el sexo.

En fin. Me pongo en marcha y salgo hacia el instituto. Bueno, más bien hacia casa de Alfred. Siempre nos vamos juntos, desde que estábamos en el primer año en el instituto. Él se hizo amigo mío y como su casa me pillaba de camino pasaba a recogerle.

-Arthur-me saluda cuando abre la puerta de su casa, dándome un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Al menos esta vez no me ha tenido mucho tiempo esperando. Una vez me tuvo esperando unos cinco minutos en la puerta.

-Hola-le devuelvo el saludo, sonrojándome levemente cuando me besa, y comenzamos a ir hacia el instituto.

Yo asiento o le doy la razón sin tener ni la más remota idea sobre qué me está hablando. Estoy demasiado centrado en pensar sobre el recuerdo que he soñado esta noche. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en mi infancia, y menos en esa etapa tan dolorosa, en la que dejé de tener mejor amigo y me quedé solo. Bueno, no estaba solo totalmente. Tenía un amigo que se llamaba Lukas que estaba en mi clase, pero su amistad jamás fue como la que tuve con Francis. Él fue mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo aunque por un periodo de tiempo no muy largo. Siempre pensé que nuestra amistad sería eterna. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo ingenuo e inocente que era de pequeño.

-...y por eso esta tarde no puedo quedar, lo siento-oigo que me dice Alfred cuando estamos a pocos pasos de la entrada del instituto.

-Vale, no pasa nada-le respondo desinteresadamente sin saber por qué no puede quedar, cosa que no me importa en lo más mínimo. De hecho, así puedo aprovechar y estudiar para los exámenes que tengo próximamente.

-Hahahahaha menos mal. Pensé que te enfadarías-ríe Alfred mientras llegamos a la entrada del centro.

-¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme?-pregunto quitándome la bufanda del cuello.

-Por que te pasas media vida enfadado, Artie-rie de nuevo Alfred mientras frunzo el ceño, murmurando que eso no es cierto.

-Pero aún así, I love you-me dice dándome un rápido beso en los labios-Tengo que ir a clase, see you later!

Se despide de mi con un frenético movimiento de mano y se va a toda prisa hacia su clase. Subo las escaleras en dirección a la mía y noto con incomodidad que solo Francis está en ella. Perfecto, Francis es a la última persona a la que desearía ver hoy. Voy silenciosamente hacia mi asiento y dejo mis cosas encima de la mesa. Francis, que estaba escribiendo algo en su móvil, sonríe al verme y viene hacia mi. Oh, no.

-Bonjour, mon amour-dice acercándose peligrosamente a mi, invadiendo mi espacio vital. Me cruzo de brazos fingiendo que me es indiferente su cercanía, aunque realmente me pone nervioso.

-Vete al infierno, maldito gabacho-digo con frialdad, mirando con odio al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

-No seas así, Artie-pide poniéndome las manos en los hombros, en un intento de abrazo, pero me aparto rápidamente-¿Sabes? Esta noche he soñado contigo.

-Yo también-le respondo con una sonrisa maligna que deja durante un momento descolocado al francés, quien se apoya en mi mesa y dice con lujuria-eso es que estamos destinados, cher.

-De hecho, soñé que ardías en el infierno y hacíamos una gran fiesta en tu funeral-sonrío mientras veo cómo la postura de galán de Francis se va al traste, como si no se esperase eso de mi.

-Pues yo he soñado con el día en el que nos conocimos-dice desinteresadamente, mirándose las uñas.

-Que bien que he olvidado ese día-miento, aunque lo recuerde perfectamente.

-Pues es una pena. Caí totalmente rendido a tus pies ese día-replica mirándome a los ojos de esa forma tan sexy... Dios mío, ¿¡Pero qué demonios acabo de decir!? Me ha mirado con perversión, solo eso.

-Ja, me asombra tu capacidad de ser tan falso.

-También he soñado con nuestro primer beso...-dice a la vez que yo, mirándome otra vez con perversión. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y rememorando ese beso, noto como mis mejillas arden.

-N-no recuerdo eso...-respondo apartando la vista. Francis ríe con cinismo y se acerca más a mí. Yo retrocedo pero tropiezo con la papelera de plástico que hay junto a la mesa del profesor. Antes de caer, Francis me sujeta por la cintura y acerca su cara a la mía.

-Pues por el color de tus mejillas podría pensar que estás mintiendo-dice seductoramete con su acento más marcado, mientras yo deseo que la tierra me trague. Aunque deseo eso más cuando veo a alguien en la puerta con el rabillo del ojo. Francis y yo giramos la cabeza y vemos que se trata de Sakura Honda, una chica japonesa que llegó el año pasado y podría considerar mi amiga.

-Perdón-dice la japonesa con timidez y yéndose rápidamente al pasillo. Shit, ha debido de pensar que entre Francis y yo hay algo al estar en esta postura tan sugerente.

-Suéltame-le grito al francés mientras voy en busca de Sakura para aclararle que eso ha sido un malentendido. Ya solo me falta que Alfred se entere y piense que le estoy engañando.

* * *

LUDWIG

Camino a paso acelerado hacia el instituto, siendo seguido por mi hermano mayor, Gilbert. Esta mañana se ha empeñado en no ir a clase nunca más, y al final he tenido que cogerlo del brazo y traerlo casi a rastras desde casa.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a clase?-pregunta enfadado dando un resoplido. Yo simplemente ruedo los ojos y le desisto de contestarle. ¿Para qué? Gilbert es un como un niño pequeño cuando se pone en este plan...

-No voy a repetirte lo mismo, Gilbert... Y date prisa, que gracias a ti vamos a llegar tarde-le apremio andando a paso más rápido que antes.

Oigo como Gilbert corre un poco para alcanzarme.

-Espera, West. Tampoco vamos a llegar taaan tarde-replica mi hermano con la respiración entrecortada, caminando ahora a mi ritmo, aunque con ligera dificultad.

-No sé por qué demonios he accedido a venir contigo al insti-le reprocho mirándole con desdén. Sin embargo, el me mira con su sonrisa ególatra que siempre trae y me dice con cierta superioridad

-No te quejes, West. No todos los días tienes la suerte de venir acompañado a esta cárcel llamada instituto con el awesome yo.

Ruedo los ojos mientras musito que es un inmaduro y que no tiene remedio.

Finalmente, llegamos al instituto y cada uno tomamos caminos distintos. Yo voy hacia mi clase, que se encuentra en la primera planta, mientras que mi hermano, por su parte, va a reunirse con Antonio, su amigo español que habla animadamente con Chiara Vargas junto a la puerta de su clase, en la planta baja.

Llego rápidamente al pasillo, donde veo que Arthur va tras Sakura, quien se ha ido con la cara completamente colorada en la dirección contraria que el inglés. Ya le preguntaré luego qué le ha pasado.

Al entrar en mi aula, descubro sorprendido que Francis está ahí, y para mi desgracia, solo. Perfecto, estar a solas con el pervertido y pesado mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Bonjour, mon ami-me saluda con marcado acento francés acercándose hacia mi con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria en la cara. Le lanzo una mirada preventiva de esas de 'acércate más y te mato' y consigo que no venga y se quede simplemente en su sitio. Se pone a preguntarme cosas relacionadas con el sexo y decido ignorarlo. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese depravado.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-me pregunta con fingida decepción en la voz-Es de mala educación no responder cuando se te pregunta.

-No pienso responderte a esas guarradas que me estás preguntando-le digo mirándole a los ojos con odio. Jamás he soportado a este tipo.

-¿Guarradas?¿Qué te he preguntado que sea una guarrada?-me pregunta haciéndose el tonto.

-Ni te creas que te voy a contestar a eso de cuando fue la última vez que mojé, maldito pervertido-le respondo apartando la mirada avergonzado.

-¿No será que te avergüenza el hecho de que la última vez que lo hiciste se enteró todo el instituto y fue estando borracho? Bueno, tu última y primera vez.

Le echo una mirada cargada de odio por recordarme eso.

-¿O es que ya no te acuerdas, Lud? Viniste a una fiesta con ton frère, te emborrachaste y acabaste haciendo l'amour con Emma.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Francis-el francés se limita a mirarme con suficiencia y permanecer callado-ya os he dicho mil millones de veces a ti, a Antonio y a mi hermano que no quiero que me recordéis eso.

-Yo solo he preguntado cuando ha sido tu ultima vez, Lud. No es como para que te pongas así-me responde cínicamente Francis. Derrotado, me siento en mi asiento y espero con cierta impaciencia a que comience la clase.

Mientras saco las cosas de mi mochila, veo como llegan a clase más personas, entre ellas Sakura y Arthur. Mi amiga se sienta en su sitio, justo detrás mía, y comienza a hacer lo mismo que yo: prepararse para la primera clase.

-Hola-la saludo al girarme.

-¿Sabes, Ludwig?-me responde Sakura, sin apenas levantar la vista de su cuaderno, donde ha comenzado a dibujar-Llevo unos días preguntándome ciertos asuntos con respecto a Feliciano.

Eso me pilla totalmente de sorpresa y me sobresalto. ¿Por qué demonios no habla eso con Feliciano y no conmigo?

-Sí-digo con voz más cortante de la que quisiera-¿Qué pasa con él? Hoy está enfermo y no ha podido venir, si es lo que te preocupa

Sakura me mira con una sonrisa maquiavélica, como si estuviese leyendo mi mente. Desvío la vista avergonzado.

-Pues... digamos que últimamente os habéis hecho más intimos...

-¡Es mi solo mi mejor amigo!-me aclaro elevando un poco la voz, atrayendo algunas miradas.

-...de lo normal-continúa Sakura-y me he dado cuenta de que le tratas de una manera especial.

-¿¡C-como que le trato de una manera especial!?-pregunto indignado-Deja de ver tantos comics románticos de esos que lees.

-Son mangas-replica ella, aunque sin perder su sonrisa-Como sea. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no dejes ir lo que más quieres.

-¡¿Acaso estás insinuando que me gusta Feliciano?!-esta vez no alzo la voz, sino que directamente grito, provocando que toda la clase se quede en silencio y me mire. Tras unos instantes en silencio, algunos estallan en risas estruendosas y otros me miran con diversión, como Francis.

Sakura me sigue observando con una mirada que me hace sentir un poco intimidado, pues parece que me está leyendo hasta el último recoveco de mi mente, y justo cuando me va a responder el profesor entra por la puerta y comienza la clase. Qué bien. Acabo de quedar en rídiculo públicamente y Sakura sospecha de que me gusta Feliciano.

...¿Tan obvio es mi enamoramiento?

Paso las tres siguientes monótonas horas pensando en Feliciano. Es cierto eso de que me preocupo por él bastante y que le doy un trato especial, ¡pero es que hay que verlo simplemente para darse cuenta de que no es como cualquier persona normal! Si no estoy yo pendiente de él, nadie lo está. El año pasado casi se mata, literalmente, por caerse por las escaleras del instituto al pesar su mochila más que él y caer. Menos mal que yo iba detrás de él y le pude sostener.

Otra vez le tuve que salvar de Sadiq que estaba a punto de pegar a mi amigo por haberse metido en su 'zona'(una cosa sumamente estúpida, pues Feli simplemente pasaba por allí)

-Lud-una voz tranquila me saca de mi hilo de pensamientos. Alzo la vista y me topo con Sakura, quien me sonríe amablemente esta vez y está parada delante de mi mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto sintiéndome desubicado. ¿Ya ha acabado la primera hora?

-Vamos al recreo.

-¿Qué? Pero si acaba de terminar la primera clase-al decir esto, Sakura me mira con una extraña sonrisa.

-No. Acabamos de terminar la tercera hora. Ahora toca recreo-me dice dulcemente. La miro con un poco de desconfianza, pero supongo que tiene razón, pues todos los alumnos están saliendo del aula con los bocadillos en la mano y, básicamente, por que Sakura nunca miente.

-Vale. Espera que guarde mis cosas-le pido metiendo rápida y ordenadamente mis libros y cuadernos en mi mochila.

Cuando estoy listo, salimos al patio. Sakura parece estar buscando a algo o alguien con la mirada.

-¿A quién buscas?-le pregunto casualmente, dando un bocado a mi bocadillo.

-A Heracles-me responde ella sin mirarme. Últimamente, ella y ese chico que se sienta con ella en clase se han hecho bastante cercanos. Ha habido algunos recreos en los que se ha ido con él en vez de venir con Feliciano y conmigo. Lo que me llama la atención de esas veces es que al irse le sonríe a mi amigo de manera enigmático. Es justo la misma sonrisa con la que me ha mirado antes en clase.

Al dar con el, mi amiga sonríe y dice de ir con él y Sadik durante el recreo. Acepto y la sigo sin mucho entusiasmo. Nunca me ha caído muy bien ese turco...

* * *

HERACLES

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Karpusi?

-Lo que quieras, Adnan.

-¿Quién es la muchachita a la que devoras con la mirada cada vez que pasa?

-¿Aquella?-levanto la mano, de forma no muy energética, señalando a una chica con el pelo azabache por los hombros.

-Sí, justo esa.

-Es mi futura pareja, Sakura-chan.

-Pues no tiene pinta de tener gran interés por ti, quizás yo le guste más. ¿Qué tal si me la presentas y que ella decida?

-Eso es un problema menor. No te hagas ilusiones, Sadik, ella jamás será tuya.

-Te daré la razón porque hoy no tengo ganas de discutir. ¿Y ella sabe de tu existencia o eres algo así como un acosador maniaco que se dedica a seguirla con una cámara a todas partes y sacarle fotos desde la distancia para después empapelar tus fotos con ella?

-Nos conocemos desde el año pasado y todo fue gracias a filosofía.

-¿A filosofía? Tú siempre le encuentras alguna relación a todo con la filosofía, o con Teddy. Sigo pensando que ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza a ese gato sería lo mejor. Y dime ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Ignorando el comentario sobre Teddy y la bolsa comienzo con mi relato:

_-Te toca exponer, Sakura._

_Un ruido que viene de mi derecha me hace levantar la cabeza. Desde hace tiempo me agradezco el no dormir nunca en clase de filosofía, si lo hubiera hecho en esa clase nunca me habría fijado en esa chica, más bien de baja estatura con el pelo un poco por encima de los hombros y negro como el carbón. Hasta que no se puso justo en el frente de la clase no me fijé en sus ojos, eran de un color ámbar que me dejaron hechizado desde el momento en el que los miré._

_-Muy bien, señorita Sakura, le ha tocado exponer el tema del Mito de la Caverna de Platón ¿no es así?_

_-S-sí.-la asiática parece bastante nerviosa. Quizás le dé vergüenza exponer delante de toda la clase ya que nadie la conoce todavía._

_-Muy bien, proceda por favor._

_-E-el Mito de la caverna de Platón dice que, que...-el rojo de su cara, que ha comenzado como un simple sonrojo ha ido aumentando gradualmente y ahora mismo parece posible freír toda la comida que se sirve en el comedor en su cara._

_-Quizás debería ayudarla...-susurro para mi. De verdad que la chica parece a punto de colapsar de un momento a otro._

_-Por favor, señorita Honda, no tenemos todo el día para escuchar su presentación, tengo que evaluar a la mitad de la clase hoy.- La intervención del profesor me hace estar a punto de saltar ¿Cómo puede decirle una cosa así? ¿Acaso no ha notado que está a unos segundos de que le dé un ataque?_

_Decido intervenir, aunque no es el tema que me había preparado para la presentación "El Mito de la Caverna" lo conozco como la mayoría de la gente conoce "Caperucita Roja" ya que a mi madre siempre le gustó que desde pequeño me interesara por la filosofía que ella enseña en la universidad. Me levanto de la silla y clavo mi mirada en la del profesor que imparte mi clase preferida._

_-Profesor, el trabajo está hecho entre los dos así que he decidido exponerlo yo._

_-Señor Karpusi estos son trabajos individuales así que siéntese y no interrumpa.-Sigo levantado, desafiando al profesor con la mirada y sin dirigirla en ningún momento a los ojos de Sakura._

_-Profesor, uno de los muchos matices que usted valora es el compañerismo ya que es necesario en nuestra vida fuera de la escuela. Me ofrecí a hacer el trabajo con Sakura ya que ella es nueva en clase y no entiende cómo tienen que ser los trabajos y eso, desde mi punto de vista, es el compañerismo que usted predica como necesario._

_-Muy bien señor Karpusi, presente usted el trabajo. Pero le advierto, como se le ocurra fallar en el más mínimo matiz el suspenso irá para su amiguita._

_-Tranquilo profesor, le he dicho que hemos preparado el trabajo entre los dos, me lo sé de memoria.-Comienzo a andar hasta llegar a la zona en la que tenemos que exponer y ahí me permito mirar por primera vez esos ojos chocolate que me miran con una mezcla de temor y agradecimiento. Le hablo de forma natural, como si de verdad supiera de lo que hablo._

_-¿Trajiste las diapositivas?_

_-S-sí-asiente con la cabeza y cuando nuestras miradas vuelven a chocar aparta la suya rápidamente. Es adorable._

_-Entonces todo perfecto, gracias por ofrecerte a presentar tú pero ya estoy mucho mejor de la garganta.-miento de forma completamente descarada aunque con un aplomo tal que poco me falta para creérmelo._

_-¿Puedo sentarme?-Me pregunta en apenas un susurro y no puedo evitar pensar en lo tierna que se ve._

_-Claro, ya he dicho que estaba mejor. Muchas gracias Sakura-chan.-al decir el prefijo japonés levanta la mirada y puedo ver en sus ojos una ola de nostalgia._

_-Muchas gracias, Karpusi-san.-sin decir nada más se sienta, esperando, como el resto de la clase que comience mi recién adquirida presentación._

_Durante la presentación no logro concentrarme aunque tampoco es como si lo necesitara pero me siento extraño, es la primera vez que algo consigue que me distraiga al hablar de filosofía (bueno, está mi gatito, Teddy, pero es que si le tengo cerca no soy capaz de prestar atención a nada) y lo que provoca este despiste no es otra cosa que una mirada chocolate que, agradecida y fascinada, se dedica a seguirme por el aula mientras presento sus diapositivas y hablo con toda la seguridad que ha ella le ha faltado._

_Cuando la clase termina y una vez estamos todos en el pasillo la veo venir y parase justamente en frente de mi._

_-Muchas gracias por lo de antes, de verdad.-hace un leve inclinación al más puro estilo japonés._

_-Te vi un poco nerviosa._

_-Sí, tengo miedo escénico, bueno, no es miedo, es solo que no me gusta que la gente me mire. Es..._

_-¿Incómodo?-intento adivinar._

_-Sí, eso es, es muy incómodo sentir tantas miradas que te siguen buscando el más mínimo fallo para después restregártelo por la cara._

_-No todo el mundo es así, Sakura-chan._

_-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no escucho algo tan relacionado con mi cultura. Me trae recuerdos de mi infancia._

_-¿Hace mucho que te viniste aquí a vivir?_

_-Sí, era muy pequeña y apenas recuerdo nada de allí, aunque me encantaría volver._

_-Yo podría acompañarte si gustas.-un pequeño sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas._

_-E-eso ya se verá, Karpusi-san._

_-¿Por qué llamarme por mi apellido? ¿Debería llamarte Honda-chan?-una ligera risa sale de sus labios que ella oculta un poco con el dorso de la mano_

_\- Le llamo por su apellido porque ha decido utilizar un prefijo japonés conmigo, y por cortesía debo llamarle por su apellido y de usted. Y decir Honda-chan es bastante raro ya que el -chan se le dice solamente a las niñas pequeñas y a los niños no se les llama por su apellido generalmente._

_-¿Sakura-san entonces?_

_-La verdad es que hace demasiado que nadie utiliza esos prefijos conmigo como para que me importe mucho el matiz._

_-Bien, pero si yo me salto el protocolo tú también, nada de hablarme de usted ni de usar apellidos con prefijos que no expresan confianza._

_-¿Entonces quieres que te llame Heracles-kun?_

_-Sí, me gusta más así. ¿Y con tu familia no hablas japones?_

_-No, ni a mis padres ni a mi hermano le ha gustado nunca así que desde que vine aquí no lo he hablado aunque todavía soy capaz de hablarlo con fluidez._

_-Te cambio lecciones de japonés por lecciones de filosofía ¿qué te parece, Sakura-chan?-el sonrojo que había ido desapareciendo de las mejillas de la nipona vuelven a aparecer._

-Y ese fue el primer día que hablé con ella. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que has leído demasiados libros románticos. Esa actuación de mezcla entre héroe y príncipe azul griego dudo que funcionara con ella, parece una chica bastante tímida según me has contado. ¿Estás seguro de que no me la presentas?

-Si mi actuación de "mezcla entre héroe y príncipe azul griego" no funciona con ella dudo que ni si quiera tengas oportunidad de acercarte a ella con tu fachada de duro y despreocupado. Es más siempre he pensado que lo único que te falta para creerte ya un jeque es llevar un antifaz.

-¿Un antifaz? Pues no es mala idea... ¿No hay ni una posibilidad?

-Ninguna.-me tumbo en el cesped, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que la alarma que indica el final del recreo suene. No puedo evitar pensar en Sakura y se que una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Parece que mi suerte va a cambiar-dice malévolamente. Abro un ojo y veo que sonríe con cierta maldad.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Es obvio. Sakura viene buscándome.

-¿Buscándote? No me hagas reír, está claro que viene a buscarme a mi-me incorporo para no estar tumbado cuando llegue.

-Hola chicos. Hoy traigo a Ludwig porque su mejor amigo, no ha venido hoy a clase y está un poco tristón.-el rubio le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Sakura-chan que le devuelve una sonrisa un tanto... malvada.

-¡Mi querida Sakura! Por fin tengo el placer de conocerte. Karpusi me ha hablado bastante bien de ti-veo como Sadiq le planta dos besos a la asiática que solo acierta a sonrojarse hasta la raíz misma del pelo.-Soy Sadiq Adnan, es un verdadero placer poder conocer a una señorita tan bien perecida como tú.

-Adnan, ya te pasas, dale un poco de espacio personal.

-¿Espacio personal? Eso está sobrevalodaro lo que pasa es que quieres poder estar tan cerca de ella como yo. ¿Eso que huelo son celos?-mientras dice esto abraza a Sakura-chan por la espalda. Hace rato que los tres nos hemos olvidado del amigo que venía acompañando a Sakura pero parece bastante ausente así que ¿para qué molestarle?

-¿Celos? Podrían ser. De todas formas la estás incomodando y no va a querer volver con nosotros en los recreos así que suéltala.

-¿Y si no quiero soltarla?-me mira con el desafío brillando en los ojos. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena pelea, empezar una por Sakura no es mala idea.-¿Has oído eso Sakura? Heracles parece que te cela ¿lo sabías?-deshace el abrazo y se acerca a mi.

-N-no creo que se refiera a ese tipo de celos.

-Claro que se refiere a este tipo de celos, cariño.

-Vamos, déjala ya, Sadiq.

-Ya sale el príncipe griego a salvar a la pobre damisela. Toma, te la presto por un rato-empuja a Sakura, que tropieza y cae sobre mis rodillas. Antes de que se pueda levantar la rodeo con mis brazos y me dedico a observar como su rostro pasa a un color rojo preocupante.-pero que sepas que solo te la estoy prestando, ella va a ser mía.

-C-creo que debería ir a hablar un poco con Ludwig...-Sakura se revuelve en mis brazos pero no dejo que se escape tan fácil.

-No te preocupes por él que ya me lo llevo yo a dar una vuelta ¿estáis seguros de que no viene un poco drogado? Nunca está de más compartir si se tiene algo... y de paso a ver si encuentro al idiota de Gupta, que tiene pinta de haberse perdido otra vez ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan tonto en un instituto?-sin decir más coge al rubio por el brazo que reacciona como si le hubieran despertado y tras unas cortas palabras los dos se alejan hablando de forma animada para la estupefacción tanto de la japonesa como mía.

-¿Quieres que te suelte?-el sonrojo de mi amiga se ha ido bajando y lo que antes era del color del tomate ahora se ha convertido en una leve rojez en las mejillas.

-No. Estoy cómoda así, si no te importa, claro.-la respuesta me sorprende, generalmente es tan tímida.

-Bien.

Un silencio agradable se instala entre los dos. Suelto una de las manos del agarre y la paso suavemente por el brazo de mi amiga. No dice nada así que repito la acción hasta convertirla en una caricia continua. Sakura no dice nada, solo cierra los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan?

-No ¿por qué?

-Otras veces no me dejas si quiera rozarte la mejilla y ahora estás tan tranquila mientras te acaricio el brazo ¿acaso te gusto?

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡Claro que no!-se aparta de mi y se sienta a mi lado, intentando poner distancia.- Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada y no me doy cuenta, solo eso, nada más. No hay nada raro, de verdad.

-Vale, te creo-vuelvo a acariciarle el brazo, pero esta vez desde la distancia que ella ha puesto entre los dos- ¿Y por qué estás preocupada?

-Por Maddy.

-¿Maddy? ¿esa es tu amiga la rubia?

-Sí. Nunca ha sido una chica muy alegre pero últimamente está peor y no sé qué hacer para animarla.-baja la cabeza, derrotada. Le paso el brazo por la cintura y la acerco a mi, haciendo que apoye la frente en mi hombro.

-A lo mejor no necesita que la animes, sino que con que estés ahí cuando te necesite es suficiente. Hay muchas personas que lo único que necesitan para salir adelante es una persona que les sirva como pilar para sostenerles y no caer al abismo que ellos mismo piensan que es su vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella procesando lo que acabo de decir y yo disfrutando de su compañía. En ningún momento paro de acariciarle el brazo y ella no despega la frente de mi hombro hasta que el timbre que anuncia el final del recreo la saca de sus pensamientos.

Se levanta y con una rápida despedida y un gracias que me sabe a gloria sale corriendo hacia la siguiente clase. Yo me quedo unos minutos más sentado, sintiendo aún el tacto de su brazo en mis dedos. Cuando no queda nadie más en el patio me levanto y me dirijo hacia el aula sin prisas.

* * *

IVÁN

-¿Vas a venir esta tarde a la biblioteca?-pregunto a Eduard mientras salimos del instituto.

-No sé si pueda, tengo que actualizar mi blog.

-¿Y eso no puede esperar? Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de biología, y a mi me gusta acabar las cosas con tiempo.

-Mmm...-duda Eduard- Pues bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta dejar las cosas para el ultimo momento. Pero ese trabajo es para el mes que viene.

-Pero yo lo voy a hacer esta tarde.

-¿Sin mi?-pregunta un poco escandalizado.

-Supongo, ya que en lugar de venir vas a actualizar tu blog...

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Iván! Además, también está Madeleine en nuestro grupo.

-¿Quién?-pregunto sin saber quien es esa tal Madeleine

-Madeleine, se sienta a mi lado en clase. La hermana de Alfred-añade al ver que no la reconozco, pero al mencionar a mi acérrimo enemigo ya me acuerdo de ella. Es buena chica, todo lo contrario que su indeseado hermano.

-Ah, la hermana del gordo capitalista-recuerdo con una sonrisa falsa-Ya ha hecho su parte por su cuenta y me la ha entregado.

-Pues entonces...¿Y no podemos quedar mañana?

-Yo mañana voy a estudiar literatura.

-¿Y qué tal si estudias hoy literatura y mañana quedamos para hacer el trabajo?

-Net, entonces no me cuadra con el horario que me hizo mi sestra Kat-Al mencionar a mi sestra, a Eduard se le pone la cara roja. Si no hace calor... qué raro.

-Ah y...¿No puedes cambiarlos por solo un día? Además, ¿Por qué no te haces tú los horarios?-Al ver que le miro de manera amenazante, parece entrar en pánico.

-E-está bien, quedamos esta tarde en la biblioteca. ¿A las seis está bien?

-Da, a las seis es buena hora-sonrío contento por haber conseguido convencer a Eduard de quedar hoy.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya... adiós-se despide rápidamente y se va.

Cuando me quedo solo, observo a mi alrededor a los chicos de mi clase y a los de la clase de al lado. Por una parte, Roderich y Elizabetha hablan tranquilamente mientras salen por la puerta. Detrás de ellos dos van el gordo capitalista con su amiga japonesa, quien tiene la cara casi igual que Eduard cuando he mencionado a mi sestra. Quizás ambos estén enfermos y nos contagien su enfermedad...

Cerca de las puertas junto al hall están Antonio, Gilbert y Francis, este último haciendo alguna broma rara a Arthur, el novio del gordo, que le insulta y parece enfadado. Qué raro que no se vuelva con su novio. Ojalá se haya hartado de Alfred y hayan roto.

Comienzo a andar sin compañía hacia mi casa, donde espero no esté la 'amiguita' de mi sestra Natasha. No sé qué demonios ha podido ver en alguien como Emma. Es un pendón que solo se aprovecha de las personas, y ahora está jugando con Natasha. Si la deja y le parte el corazón, juro que me vengaré.

Mientras voy pensando en lo mucho que odio a la novia de mi sestra, veo a un chico riendo a la vez que corre en mi dirección.

-¡Ay!

Agacho la vista y veo que ese niño, que deberá de tener unos cinco años y es asiático, acaba de chocar conmigo y ha caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto al pequeño, a quien le ha cambiado el semblante y ahora está a punto de echarse a llorar.

El chico sigue sin contestarme, y parece estar entrando en pánico. Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le repito de nuevo la pregunta.

-¡YAO!-grita el pequeño, con su chillona e infantil voz, dejándome casi sordo.

No se quien será ese tal Yao, pero el niño parece desesperado buscándole con la mirada.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada-le aseguro al ver que empieza a llorar cada vez más. Cuando pienso que el niño no dejará de llorar nunca, veo cómo alguien viene corriendo hacia nosotros, hacia el crío concretamente. Es un poco más bajo que yo. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta y su cara aniñada le da aspecto andrógino.

-¡Im Yong Soo!¡Por fin te encuentro!-grita con preocupación al llegar junto a nosotros. Se agacha y recoge al pequeño del suelo con delicadeza y le consuela. Me pongo en pie, sin saber si irme o explicarlo que el niño ha comenzado a llorar solo.

-Gracias por atrapar a mi hermanito-dice el chico que ha venido en busca del tal Im Yong Soo. Tiene unos bonitos ojos marrones que cuando me miran me transmiten calma y tranquilidad.

-En realidad él se ha chocado conmigo y ha caido al suelo. Luego ha empezado a llorar.

-Este tipo me asusta, Yao-dice el pequeño en manos de su hermano, mirandome con temor, aunque menos que antes. Yo siento como mi sonrisa de falsa inocencia aparece en mi rostro y el pequeño parece asustarse más y entierra su cara en el hombro del mayor.

-No seas descortés, Im Yong Soo. Si no fuera por él ya estarías perdido-regaña al niño, para luego dirigir su relajada mirada en mis ojos-Perdónale, por favor. Es muy pequeño. Por cierto, me llamo Yao.

-Soy Iván-sonrío a Yao, aunque no de manera escalofriante como suelo hacer, sino con amabilidad(o eso creo)-Es un placer.

-Igualmente-me responde Yao con una gran sonrisa. Su hermano pequeño me saca la lengua, cosa que Yao no pasa por alto y le regaña otra vez-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya. Tengo que ver si encuentro a Sakura antes de que se vaya del instituto...

A pesar de que eso último lo murmura para si mismo, al oir nombrar a Sakura creo que empiezo a relacionar las cosas. ¡Sakura es china, seguro que Yao e Im Yong Soo son sus hermanos!

-¿Eres familia de Sakura? Hay una chica en mi instituto que se llama así. Sakura Honda. Vino nueva el año pasado y es china. Es amiga del gordo capitalista...

-¿Conoces a Sakura?-pregunta sorprendido Yao alzando una ceja.

-Da, te repito que hay una chica que se llama así en mi instituto.

-¿En serio?¡Es mi hermanita!-dice con felicidad Yao. Im Yong Soo por su parte frunce el ceño y murmura algo así como que Sakura es tonta y no le gusta como hermana-Aunque ella no es china, sino japonesa.

-Ah-digo simplemente, aunque estoy convencido de que Sakura es china.

-Bueno, pues me tengo que ir, a ver si la alcanzo, tengo que darle una cosa que ha olvidado. Adiós.-se despide Yao con un leve pero enérgico movimiento de mano

* * *

FELIKS

-Como que super fuerte ¿Cómo es que sabías eso, Toris?

-Son rumores que se escuchan por mi clase.

-Pero este está ya confirmado ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso es lo que parece.

-Osea me dejas muerto ¿Antonio y Roderich? Por favor si no pegan para nada ¿y seis meses? eso es como que completamente imposible, osea Roddy es demasiado estirado y Antonio... bueno, es muy especialito para sus cosas. No me lo puedo creer, tiene que ser coña, vamos.

-Ya, mi reacción fue bastante parecida cuando me enteré, también opino que no pegan para nada. Bueno, yo tiro ya por esta calle, hasta mañana.-veo como Toris se aleja de forma rápida en la dirección contraria a la que tomo yo, no sin antes buscar mi Ipod y poner a reproducir la lista en aleatorio.

_This kicked in got your tongue tied in knots, I see Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it to the next level baby If you want this good s–t Sicker than the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

Pienso unos momentos si dejar la canción o cambiarla, pero es Britney, no puedo cambiar una canción suya tan a la ligera. Andando al ritmo de la canción y de vez en cuando dando vueltas sobre mí mismo como si me encontrara dentro del videoclip llego hasta mi casa. Busco las llaves mientras mi lista sigue reproduciéndose, cuando me dispongo a abrir una mano que no veo venir se apoya en mi hombro de forma amigable. Al no esperar el contacto doy un pequeño respingo justo antes de levantar la vista hasta el dueño de la mano.

-No. Tú no-dejo caer las llaves que hacen un ruido metálico al chocar contra el suelo y de un tirón me quito los cascos aunque no tengo ningunas ganas de escuchar lo que el hombre quiera decirme.

-¿Y esa mirada? Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de ver a tu padre después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo no tengo padre.-intento quitar la mano de mi hombro pero él aprieta con más fuerza.

-Oh, vamos Feliks, hijo mío, no seas tan dramático, claro que tienes padre. Mis genes son la mitad de los tuyos, por más que quieras que eso sea una realidad es imposible, soy tu padre lo quieras o no.-dice esto con un tono que intenta ser paterna, propósito que falla estrepitosamente.

-No, no eres mi padre. No eres más que un desconocido con quien, para mi desgracia, comparto parte de mis genes.-el agarre de su mano ya comienza a dolerme y entumecerme el brazo por lo que vuelvo a intentar quitar su brazo, esta vez de una formas bastante menos sutil.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces ¿Acaso te crees alguien importante como para tratarme así? ¡Soy tu padre y me debes respeto!

-Dejaste de ser mi padre el día en el que preferiste emborracharte y tirarte a una puta barata en vez de apoyarme.-me agacho recogiendo las llaves y deshaciéndome por fin del agarre. Abro la puerta y entro al portal, dándole la espalda al hombre con quien, como él dice, comparto mis genes.

-¿De verdad quieres sacar a la luz ese día, Feliks?-entra detrás de mi al portal, sin darme tiempo a cerrar la puerta antes.

-¿Por qué no? Además, no fue solo un día fueron muchos, demasiados ¿Sabes papá?-escupo la palabra, como si el simple roce de ese término con mis labios me diera repulsión- fueron noches enteras y días seguidos en los que yo solamente esperaba que regresaras para que mamá dejara de llorar. Después, cuando aparecías nada mejoraba, lo único que hacías era esclavizarla con tus gilipolleces y resacas.-le miro con odio que ni si quiera intento ocultar porque no se lo merece.

-Te recordaba más simpático, es más, hace tiempo eras un hijo amable, me querías y hasta lo demostrabas.-da un paso hacia mi y yo retrocedo otro para mantener la distancia.

-¿Todavía recuerdas esa faceta mía? Fascinante, y yo que pensé que se te habría olvidado con eso de andar todo el día borracho. Es una pena que hicieras desaparecer esa parte de mi a base de insultos y golpes.

-Vamos, hijo, no seas tan duro conmigo.-extiende su mano para intentar volver a colocarla en mi hombro pero yo vuelvo a apartarme.

-¿Duro? ¿Te crees que estoy siendo duro contigo? Pobre iluso.-suelto una carcajada falsa e irónica.

-¿Ni si quiera vas a invitarme a subir a mi propia casa?

-No, no pienso dejarte ver a mi madre, ella está mejor sin ti. Ya puedes irte. No ha sido ningún placer encontrarme contigo, es más, espero que no se repita nunca. Bye.-le despido con la mano y me giro para comenzar a subir la escalera.

-Octavo mandamiento: No dirás falso testimonio ni mentirás. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo para que lo recuerdes?-Otra vez noto su mano en mi hombro y esta vez, de un tirón, hace que me gire para quedar frente a frente.- ¿Crees de verdad que me puedes engañar? Ya he hablado con tu madre sobre que iba a venir a veros y la verdad es que pareció bastante ilusionada por mi visita.

-Hijo de puta.-quito su mano de un tirón y comienzo a subir la escalera hasta llegar al 4º piso. Antes de abrir la puerta bloqueo el paso con mi cuerpo a mi padre.

-Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y te juro por tu amado Dios que te tiras en la cárcel el resto de tu jodida existencia.

-Sigo preguntándome dónde se quedó mi hijo.

-Dentro del armario.-Tras decir esto se aparta un poco de mi con mirada de asco.

Abro la puerta tras encajar la llave y lo primero que veo es a mi madre en el salón al cual se entra directamente. Lleva puesto uno de los vestidos que le regaló mi padre después de uno de sus muchos "viajes de negocios"

-Jocelyn, un gusto volver a verte. Sigues tan guapa como siempre.-bufo ante el comentario pero no me prestan atención.

-Mike-puedo ver perfectamente como la mirada de mi madre se ilumina confirmando así mis peores sospechas- tú tampoco has cambiado mucho aunque tienes un aire diferente, como más...

-¿De borracho con síndrome de abstinencia? ¿De drogadicto que se chuta heroína por garrafas, tal vez?

-¡Feliks, no interrumpas a tu madre y menos para decir esas chorradas!

-Y yo que voy a hacerte caso, claro que sí.

-Feliks, cariño, haz caso de tu padre.-me entran ganas de irme pero no me atrevo a dejar a mi madre sola con él por lo que pueda hacerle.

-¿Mamá?

-Dime cariño.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Estás hablando tan felizmente con el hombre que te ha estado pegando desde hace años.

-¿Pero qué dices, cariño? Tu padre nunca me ha puesto la mano encima, siempre me ha tratado como a toda una señorita.-se ríe y su risa podría competir con la de cualquier quinceañera enamorada.

-¿No puede ser que cambiaras tu perspectiva sobre mi tras el... incidente?

-¿Incidente? ¿Desde cuándo se usa ese eufemismo para paliza?

-Feliks, pequeño ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

-Hablo, mamá de eso que parece que has borrado de la memoria a base de ansiolíticos. Hablo de los golpes que nos daba cada día al llegar a casa prácticamente sin poder tenerse en pie por culpa del alcohol.

-Hijo, de verdad que todo eso no ha ocurrido jamás, en mi vida os he puesto la mano encima. ¿Joce, cariño, has pensado en llevar al pequeño a que le vea un buen doctor? El hijo de un compañero tiene un hijo que es psicólogo, quizás pueda pedirle el número.

-¡¿Me estás llamando loco!?-me acerco a él, acortando la distancia que llevaba imponiendo desde el mismo momento en el que le vi.

-Claro que no te está diciendo eso, solo se preocupa por tu bienestar.-miro a mi madre atónita, sin reconocerla. El día en el que su psicólogo me dijo que tenía una fuerte dependencia hacia mi padre no creí que esta fuera a ser tan exagerada como para hacer caso omiso a todo lo que pasó.

-Es verdad, seguramente no es que quiera que me vea un psicólogo ¿Cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes?

-¿Ves? nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti, me alegro de que lo entiendas por fin.

-Lo que pasa es que tú-le señalo de manera acusadora- no soportas que tu hijo sea homosexual ¿Me equivoco?-veo como sus facciones que hasta entonces había estado completamente relajadas se crispan en una mueca de asco. Sus ojos desprenden tanto odio que me retiro todo lo que puedo de él.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA BAJO MI TECHO.

-Sigues sin poder soportar que tu hijo quiera estar con otros hombres en vez de con mujeres. Eso da mucho que pensar.-aunque intento que mi voz suene segura no estoy seguro de conseguirlo del todo.

-Feliks, a tu padre le da igual que seas homosexual, él te acepta tal y como eres ¿Verdad cariño?-cuando me giro a ver a Mike lo que veo me asusta. Sonríe, sonríe solo con los músculos de la boca. El resto de su cara muestra que la tiene contraída en una mueca de odio. Los ojos que parece que desprenden llamaradas miran fijamente primero hacia mi madre y luego hacia mi.

Sé lo que viene ahora. Cierro los ojos, aprieto la mandíbula y la mandíbula y espero el golpe. El golpe que no llega.

Aunque sí que lo escucho, escucho el golpe, un quejido y el ruido de un cristal roto. Entreabro los ojos y la visión que tengo ante mi no se me hace desconocida. Mi madre inconsciente en el suelo, con múltiples rasguños provocados por los cristales de la mesa que se han roto bajo su peso al caer.

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?

-No nada que no se mereciera. Llevo demasiado tiempo alejado de esta casa y ella ya empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido, ha sido una pequeña lección.-dice esto de forma calmada como un padre que le explica a su hijo por qué se lleva a los perros con correa por la calle aunque parezca cruel. Como algo obvio.

-¿Desde cuando apoyar a tu propio hijo es algo sin sentido?-modulo mi voz para no dejar salir todo el odio y la impotencia que siento.

-Desde que lo que hace es algo antinatural. No se puede defender algo por lo que vas al infierno y ella lo ha hecho, tiene que aprender a ser una buena esposa y a no llevarle la contraria a su marido.-veo como vuelve a levantar el puño así que corro y me interpongo en el camino del puño y el cuerpo inerte de mi madre.

-Que conmovedor. ¿Quieres recibir tú el castigo por ella o acaso crees que me voy a frenar por el simple hecho de que tú estés delante? Me das asco.-su mirada es tan fría y su voz tan calmada que hacen que me estremezca otra vez. No soy capaz de moverme, solo trago saliva, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a esperar el golpe que esta vez sí llega.

Me da en la parte izquierda del mentón y el impacto es tan fuerte que hace que me tambalee hasta el respaldo del sillón al que me agarro para no caer al suelo.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más. Por maricón.-A las ganas de llorar que ya sentía debido a la impotencia se les suman las del daño tanto físico como psicológico pero no pienso mostrar ningún signo de debilidad antes Mike. Me trago las lágrimas, por orgullo. No va a volver a verme llorar jamás.

Otro golpe en la boca del estómago me hace soltar todo el aire en un quejido y abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Pretendes que pida perdón, acaso? A lo mejor no soy el hijo que esperabas, de esos que solo vuelven a casa a dormir la mona después de haberse hartado de follar con la puta que tienen por amante ¿Tanto querías que me pareciera a ti? Créeme, no siento para nada ser una decepción como hijo, es más me alegro de ello. Si hubiera salido como tú querías ya me habría colgado en mi cuarto.

Me preparo para el tercer golpe que tiene pinta de ser más fuerte que los anteriores por la mirada encolerizada de los ojos de mi padre, que brillan como los del demente que es.

En el mismo momento en el que el puño vuelve a chocar contra la zona que ya tengo lastimada mi madre recupera la consciencia. Caigo al suelo en el momento en el que ella empieza a hablar.

-Uf, que tropezón más tonto acabo de tener. Que pena, he roto la mesita que tanto te gusta, Mike.- la miro completamente atónito desde el suelo.

-Cariño-mi padre se aleja de mi y se acerca en actitud cariñosa a ella-te has hecho daño con los cristales, lo que menos me importa ahora es la mesa. ¿Podrías dejarnos unas horas solos, Feliks? Tengo que hablar de unas cosas importantes con mamá.

-Ni hablar.-me levanto del suelo- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar a solas con ella? ¡Acabas de darle tal puñetazo que se ha quedado inconsciente!

-Cariño haz el favor, vete con tus amigos hoy, si quieres duerme en casa de alguno de ellos, tu padre y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar ahora que ha vuelto.-la mirada tierna que le dedica me hace sentir nauseas.

-Mamá ¿Acaso estás loca? Él acaba de pegarte.

-No digas tonterías cariño y ahora, si no quieres que te castigue vete de la casa y déjame hablar con tu padre.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo mamá.

-Feliks, fuera. Ahora.-el tono de mi madre es frío y me da a entender que va a quedarse a solas con mi padre aunque le cueste la misma vida.

-Paso, me largo de esta casa de locos.-recojo la mochila del suelo y con las mismas salgo de mi casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Una vez en el portal me dedico a relajarme, es fácil, solo tengo que coger aire y soltarlo de manera profunda y evitar pensar en el cabrón que tengo por padre.

Un poco más relajado busco el móvil dentro de la mochila y le abro conversación a Chiara.

"Osea como que necesito maquillaje urgente"

"¿Cuento con tu fantástico estuche de pintura que ni si quiera has estrenado?"

A los pocos segundos una llamada entrante de Chiara me sobresalta. Decido colgar e ir directamente a su casa, está a unos 15 minutos andando así que el paseo me servirá para tranquilizarme. En el momento en el que voy a salir por la puerta se escucha un golpe de algo romperse unas plantas más arriba, reconozco perfectamente el grito de mi madre que sigue al ruido y por unos segundos me planteo el volver a subir.

Antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo fuera del bloque, lejos de mi barrio. No pienso, solo corro lo más rápido que puedo esperando olvidar que en unas horas la ambulancia tendrá que llevarse a mi madre al hospital.

A los 7 minutos estoy tocando en el timbre de la casa Vargas, quien abre la puerta es mi amiga así que me tomo la libertad de pasar a la entrada.

-¿Hay alguien?

-Solo mi fratello pero está en su cuarto con la música. Lleva sin salir de la cama desde la mañana.-pasa a la cocina y la sigo.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-No...-y al decir este simple monosílabo la voz se me quiebra. Llevo aguantando las ganas de llorar desde hace bastante tiempo y aunque no me gusta mostrarme débil ante los demás sé que hay dos personas con las que puedo hacer una excepción y una de ellas es Chiara.

Noto los brazos de Chiara rodearme, al principio un poco dudosos aunque después parecen coger algo más de confianza.

-¿Me estás abrazando? Creo que voy a escribirlo en mi diario.-aunque intento que mi voz no suene rota no lo consigo.

-Cállate antes de que me de cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.-Sin más palabras me dejo llevar por el llanto. Al principio solo noto una lágrima recorriendo mi mejilla pero rápidamente el camino trazado por esta se convierte en el cauce de un río de lágrimas. Entierro la cara en su hombro y lloro como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, mojando la camiseta de la castaña que no dice una palabra. Lloro hasta que me duelen los ojos y aún así no paro.

-No es mi culpa.

-Claro que no lo es. No seas tonto, Feliks.

-No es mi culpa haberla dejado sola.

-No. No es tu culpa, tu madre es dependiente de él, no puedes hacer nada.

-No es mi culpa si la ingresan.

-No, no es tu culpa, eso solo será culpa de Mike por ser un bastardo hijo de puta.

Estas palabras me hacen tranquilizarme un poco por lo que seco mis ojos y me separo del hombro empapado de la castaña. Cuando levanto la vista veo húmedos los ojos de Chiara.

-No me digas que te has puesto sentimental.

-¡Claro que no!

-Va a crecerte la nariz y con la nariz larga no vas a poder conquistar nunca a tu amor Antonio.-arriesgando mi vida le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla, solo un roce que hace que se quede estática por 3 segundos que suele ser lo que tarda en analizar una situación fuera de lo común.

-¡Feliks, TE MATO!

-Sé que hubieras preferido un beso del español pero por algo se empieza.-le guiño un ojo mientras noto perfectamente el aura asesina formarse a su alrededor.

-Corre. Corre porque voy a matarte.

-Chiara.

-¿¡Qué!?-la mirada que me echa intimidaría al mismísimo Jack "el destripador".

-Gracias.-veo que se relaja de golpe- por cierto ¿dónde dijiste que estaba el estuchito mágico y sin estrenar de maquillaje?

-No te lo he dicho, está en el cuarto de baño de arriba.

-Pues como que me vas a dejar usarlo un ratito, sino esta mancha tan fea de aquí.-señalo el moratón que ya se ve claramente en mi mentón-no me va a dejar ligar a gusto. Por cierto, ve llamando a Toris, dile que me da igual lo que esté haciendo. En una hora como muy tarde estamos buscando una buena fiesta.

-Espera, espera. Yo no pensaba salir hoy.-me giro mientras subo la escalera hasta el piso de arriba.

-Tú lo has dicho, no ibas a salir. Tiempo pasado, ahora sí vas a salir. Además me vas a dejar elegirte la ropa que tienes que ir guapa, no pienso dejarte ir con sudadera y vaqueros.

-Feliks, no voy a salir hoy.

-¡Oh! claro que vas a salir hoy. Y sabes, en una hora. Y como Toris se retrase le corto su tan preciado pene. Díselo de mi parte.-son dejarle decir nada más subo corriendo las escaleras y me encierro en el baño. Tras encontrar el bendito maquillaje y aplicarme un poco en la zona del mentón salgo directo a la habitación de mi amiga.

Tras 45 minutos y varias peleas y reproches por parte de la castaña ya estamos en la puerta esperando a Toris, ella con un vestido rojo oscuro que dice odiar y y yo con una camisa cortesía de Feliciano.

Vemos llegar a Toris corriendo calle abajo. Parece que la pequeña advertencia sobre el futuro de su pene ha surtido efecto. Compongo mi mejor sonrisa la cual no engaña a mi amigo.

-¡Hola! Siento el retraso...

-Nada, por hoy te perdonamos, mañana ya veremos qué es lo que pasa.

-Feliks... se te ve un poco el moratón bajo el maquillaje.-mierda, siempre ha sido demasiado perspicaz para lo que le interesa.

-Es que el pobre ha tenido un mal día.

-¿Y cómo es que no sabía nada?-no es una acusación, suena más como simple curiosidad.

-Porque te preocupas demasiado por estas cosas, Toris, y no necesito compasión por lo que pase o deje de pasar en mi vida. De todas formas te lo cuento ahora. Simplemente que mi padre ha venido y...

-Vale, Feliks, no pasa nada, de verdad. Ya me lo contarás cuando sea el momento, además con saber que ese... ese tío ha ido a tu casa ya me puedo imaginar bastante bien lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno, dejemos los dramas a un lado, ya que tantas ganas tenías de salir tú decides, bastardo ¿a dónde vamos?

-Por favor, que no sea al sitio ese de la última vez, no podría soportar otra vez un antro así.-considero la petición de mi amigo y tras unos segundos pensando se me ocurre el sitio perfecto.

-¡Ya sé a dónde podemos ir! Aunque queda un poco lejos. Pero creo que nos gustará a los tres.

-Yo por mi bien, no me importa andar un rato.

-Claro, eso es porque a ti Feliks no se ha empeñado en ponerte tacones.-noto una de las miradas de odio de la castaña a las que ya me tiene más que acostumbrado.

-No te quejes y vamos ya.-me pongo entre mis dos amigos y entre piques y bromas llegamos hasta una de las calles más concurridas.

-¡EH! Vosotros tres, esperad al awesome yo.

La voz ronca de nuestro compañero de clase nos hace pararnos a los tres. Vemos correr al albino entre la gente hasta que llega hasta donde estamos.

-¿Qué pasa, Gilbert? Di rápido que como que no tengo ganas de tener que soportarte hoy.

-Baja esos humos, Lukasiewicz solo venía a honraros con mi presencia.

-Ya empezamos... stronzo...-la última palabra de Chiara es solo un susurro que Gilbert no llega a oír, pero Toris y yo sí. Mientras me río descaradamente mi amigo solo dibuja una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Gilbert ¿querías algo? es que tenemos un poco de prisa.

-Por fin alguien que sabe como hablarle al awesome yo. Solo me preguntaba si sabíais por dónde queda el "Tomato gang", es que he quedado ahí con Francis y Antonio pero no tengo ni idea de como llegar.

-Pues no, no sabemos nada, ahora fuera.-de verdad, no soporto al albino.

-No le hagas caso a Feliks, está aquí cerca, solo tienes que coger la siguiente calle a la izquierda y seguir recto, está al final de esa calle.

-Gracias Toris, te debo una.-con las mismas prisas con las que ha llegado desaparece entre la gente.

-¡Aarg! no le soporto. Es tan... no puedo con él.

-¿Sabes que dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso?

-En realidad es al revés, Chiara...

-Bueno, pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto... no se si sabes, cosas de ciencias.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Que soy de letras pero no soy tonto.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Toris? Osea, a veces como que eres un poco simple...

Mi amigo acelera el paso por lo que la castaña y yo le seguimos, y entre burlar y risas de nuevo llegamos al bar donde vamos a pasar las siguientes cuatro horas gracias a las cuales dejo de lado mis problemas y disfruto de la compañía que, aunque me cueste admitir, es la única que puede animarme.

* * *

ANTONIO

-¡POR EL FIN DE SEMANA!-Francis levanta su copa para chocarla con la mía. Chocamos las copas y bebemos los dos un largo trago.

-Tío, el instituto es un asco, no sé por qué seguimos en él.

-Eso es, querido Toño, porque el año pasado preferimos salir toda la semana de exámenes en vez de estudiar.

-Era necesario, esa semana estaba todo a mitad de precio, solo mirábamos por la economía-nos reímos los dos.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Mon ami Gilbo dónde se mete? Si no estamos los tres esto nunca es tan divertido.

-Sabes que no suele ser puntual aunque yo no tampoco puedo hablar...

-Por eso mismo, Toño, lo que me preocupa no es que llegue tarde, sino que llegue más tarde que tú.

-¿Ya estáis hablando de mi? ¿Tan rápido echáis de menos mi awesome presencia?-tanto Francis como yo nos damos la vuelta para encarar a Gilbert que nos pasa un brazo por los hombros a cada uno.

-Ahí tienes la cerveza, para que luego te quejes de amigos...

-¿Quejarme de vosotros? Solo de vez en cuando kesesese.

-Mirad de forma no descarada a mesa de la derecha, parece que ya hemos encandilado a tres bellas damas.-obviando el "de forma no descarada" de nuestro amigo Gil y yo giramos el cuello como si de la niña del exorcista nos tratáramos para encarar a las tres chicas que echan miradas a nuestra mesa mientras hablan muy juntas.

Mientras que Gilbert las saluda con toda la naturalidad yo les guiño un ojo mientras amplío la sonrisa que siempre me acompaña.

De las 3 chicas una de ellas devuelve una sonrisa coqueta mientras que las otras dos solamente se ríen mirándose la una a la otra.

-Fran, tío no me acostumbro a eso de que tengas novia, ahí faltabas tú mandando un beso.

-Ya sabes, mon ami Antonio, que yo le soy fiel a Vic.

**-**Pues los rumores no dicen lo mismo, kesesese. Se dice por el instituto que esta mañana has tenido un bonito encuentro con el cejas.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo de todos en los que te podías fijar lo elegiste a él. Sabes que le odio.

-Lo de mi encuentro con Arthur hoy solo ha sido un... malentendido. Pero no me podréis negar que tiene pinta de ser un buen amante...

-Un amante al que nunca vas a poder conseguir, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero te odia casi lo mismo que odia a Toño.

-Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert ¿Acaso nunca te he hablado de los métodos de seducción franceses? Primero tienes que conseguir que quiera más de ti, ocupar cada uno de sus pensamientos hasta que se vuelva completamente loco.-como cada vez que explica algo se acerca peligrosamente a mi.

-Después, cuando solo sea capaz de pensar en ti, tienes que acercarte a su círculo de amistades, de forma que tu nombre esté en boca de sus amigos, compañeros e incluso familia. Una vez le tienes completamente en tus redes solo queda dar el paso final. Besarle en un momento en el que no se lo espere pero solo puedes hacerlo en un ambiente idóneo, para que no sea capaz de olvidar el beso.-justo después de decir esto se acerca a mi. Siento el roce de sus labios contra los míos, es solo un roce rápido antes de que se aparte, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Me río, apartándome de él, no es la primera vez que me "roba" un beso. Es más entre los dos no es algo fuera de lo normal. No es que nos gustemos ni nada de eso, es solo que nuestra confianza es tanta que nos permite hacer estas cosas como si fueran naturales.

-La cosa es que con Artie eso no parece que funcione muy bien, como dice Gilbo parece que te odia bastante.

-Joder tío, todavía no me acostumbro a eso de que os beséis por la cara.

-Es solo para liberar tensiones, Gil, cuando quieras me lo dices y pruebas el amour francés.-tras un guiño burlón y una pequeña caricia por el brazo de Gilbert se levanta.

-Voy a pedir otra ronda ¿Lo mismo?

-Sí, no cambio la cerveza ni aunque me pagues.

-Yo quiero otra.

-D'accord, vuelvo en un momento.-vemos a Francis acercarse a la barra sorteando todas las mesas.

-¿Crees de verdad que Francis podría conquistar a Arthur?-me giro a ver a mi amigo, que mira al rubio pensativo.

-La verdad es que si se lo propone es capaz hasta de hacer que corte con Alfred, aunque ahora que está tan bien con Victoria dudo si quiera que lo intente.

-¿Que corte con Alfred? No seas exagerado.

-¿No me crees? ¿Qué apostamos?-Francis llega con tres botellines de cerveza y se sienta.

-¿Apostar? Me gustan las apuestas ¿a qué apostamos?

-Toño dice que serías capaz de hacer cortar al cejas con el novio para irse contigo.

-Claro que podría hacer eso, mon ami.

-Luego vais por ahí diciendo que tengo el ego subido. Pues yo apuesto a que no eres capaz.

-¿Pero qué nos vamos a apostar?

-¿20 euros?

-20 euros y una cena.-extiendo la mano hacia la de Gil, que me mira dudoso antes de aceptarla. Con un apretón de manos cerramos la puesta.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Victoria? No me digas que le vas a poner los cuernos... sabes que siempre puedes dejármela a mi, kesesese.

-Claro que no le voy a poner los cuernos. Ya veré qué hago con ella. Por cierto Gil, si lo consigo yo quiero mis 20 euros y mi cena.

-Siempre y cuando si no lo consigues sea al contrario. Tienes de plazo hasta final de curso.

-Va a sobrarme el tiempo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en nuestros pensamientos y saboreando la cerveza.

-¿Sabéis a quién me he encontrado de camino?-la voz de Gilbert nos hace volver a la realidad.

-No ¿quién ha tenido la suerte de cruzarse en el camino con alguien como tú?-pregunta Francis en un tono sarcástico que me arranca una risa. Gil parece no notarla porque sigue hablando.

-A Chiara y sus amigos.-noto de repente que dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros rojos, me miran fijamente. Quizás esperan alguna reacción especial por mi parte.

-Ah ¿qué se cuenta?-pregunto de manera indiferente.

-Espera. Toño ¿Gil acaba de decir que se ha encontrado con Chiara y lo único que dices es "Ah"? ¿Debo deducir que ya no te gusta?-antes de que pueda contestar la voz ronca de mi amigo se adelanta.

-Ahora le gusta Emma la bollera, tío no aciertas con las chicas.

-¿¡Te gusta Emma y yo no lo sabía!?

-No me gusta Emma, solo es atractiva, nada más.

-¿Atractiva? ¿Te has fijado en algo más a parte de en su cuerpo?-perfecto, Francis ya se ha puesto en modo consejero matrimonial.

-Claro. Me gustan sus ojos. Yo no soy tan bestia como vosotros dos que sois la personificación del dicho: "Dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas". Todo el mundo se fija en los ojos de la gente ¿O me vais a decir que no sois capaces de decirme una persona con los ojos bonitos?

-La hermana de Alfred, Madeleine.-la respuesta de Gilbert es rápida, demasiado rápida quizás.

-Honhonhon ¿Has cronometrado cuánto ha tardado en decirlo, Toño? Porque no creo que hayan sido más de 30 segundos.

-Creo que han sido menos de 15. ¿Puede ser que nuestro pequeño Gilbert se nos haya enamorado?

-¿Enamorarme? Por favor, no seas ridículo Antonio. Solo he dicho que tiene los ojos bonitos pero jamás podrá gustarme una chica tan poco awesome como ella.

-Ya, ya, eso dices ahora pero seguro que ya estás soñando con veladas románticas a la luz de la luna con la petite Maddy.-Francis y yo comenzamos a reír.

-Definitivamente se os estás subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza. Si me vais a buscar novia por lo menos que sea lo suficientemente awesome.

-No te enfades, hombre. Esta vez voy yo a por la siguiente. ¿Algo que cambiar?-me ofrezco, levantándome de la silla.

-Nada.-Francis y Gilbert contestan a la vez, lo que hace que les entre la risa floja, la cual acaban pegándome también. Al final va a ser verdad lo que dice Gilbo y se nos va a estar subiendo ya el alcohol. Me acerco a la barra y pido dos cervezas y un mojito. Espero no tener mucha resaca mañana. Vuelvo con la tercera ronda de tantas otras que vamos a tomar esta noche a la mesa donde Fran y Gil hablan de lo bonitos que sería los hijos de Gilbirt y Pierre... quizás debería explicarles que dos pájaros macho no pueden tener hijos... en vez de eso me uno defendiendo que los bebé tortuga son más monos. No quiero ni pensar cómo vamos a levantarnos mañana aunque ahora mismo tampoco me preocupa demasiado.

* * *

ALFRED

Salgo a toda prisa de clase, buscando a una persona importante con la mirada.

-Sakura. ¡SAKURA!

Mi amiga japonesa se gira al oir su nombre, con una sonrisa. Está esperándome en el hall del instituto, hablando con el loco de los gatos. No se por que diablos se junta con gente tan rara.

-Hola, Alfred-me saluda tímidamente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Yo, en vez de saludarle con palabras, la abrazo diractamente.

-A-Alfred, ¿Te podrias quitar de encima mía, por favor?

Como no me aparto, el friki amigo suyo interviene con voz seria.

-Suéltala, la agobias.

Le dirijo una mirada de odio y superioridad al griego y suelto lentamente a mi amiga.

-¿Estás celoso acaso?

-Solo te hago ver que incomodas a tu amiga. La verdad, no se como alguien como Sakura puede ser amiga de alguien como tú.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, maldito psicópata zoofílico?-le pregunto con agresividad, adeantándome hacia el. Sin embargo, el apenas se mueve.

-No insinuo nada, solo hago una curiosa observación-me responde calmadamente. Siento como me hierve la sangre y un impulso de pegarle.

-Métete tu observación por el culo, jodido mamón.

-¡Alfred!-exclama Sakura, agarrandome del brazo, para evitar una posible pelea.

El griego simplemente me echa una mirada de desprecio y en lugar de responderme la provocación, se vuelve a mi amiga y con una pequeña reverencia se despide de ella y se va del centro. Mis ganas de salir tras él y dejarle la cara desfigurada van en aumento.

-Alfred...

Al oir la voz de Sakura vuelvo a la realidad y me acuerdo de que habíamos quedado para ir a mi casa a jugar a los videojuegos.

-Dime-le respondo ya con buen humor.

-¿No ibamos a ir a tu casa a jugar?

-Hahahahaha claro. Vamos, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.

Del camino desde el instituto a mi casa me la paso contandole a mi amiga cosas de todo tipo: de Arthur, del comunista marginado, de mi invisible hermana(quien últimamente está más en su mundo de lo normal), de videojuegos...

Aunque a medida que voy hablando, me doy cuenta de que Sakura parece no estar escuchandome.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-pregunto al final, con la impresión de que estoy hablando solo. Sakura me mira y asiente con la cabeza-¿Qué estaba diciendote?

-Que el comunista es un gran hijo de puta que hoy te ha llenado la agenda de pintura roja, es decir, el color del comunismo-responde la japonesa como una autómata, casi sin cambios de tono en la voz, como si fuera un robot.

-Parecía que no me estabas escuchando...¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura me mira a los ojos con algo de tristeza, aunque al momento me sonríe.

-No, estoy bien... Solo estoy cansada.

La creo y sigo con mi parloteo, cuando de repente oigo como alguien llama a Sakura a gritos detrás de nosotros. Mi amiga se gira y al ver de quien se trata esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yao?-pregunta con cansancio Sakura. Yao, su hermano, viene con Im Yong Soo en brazos. Ese chaval me cae muy bien.

-Te dejaste esto en casa-le dice su hermano mayor entregándole una bolsa de plástico. Sakura la abre y al ver su contenido la guarda rápidamente en la mochila.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto con curiosidad, sin embargo, Sakura niega rápidamente con la cabeza, afirmando que no es nada importante.

-Bueno, solo venía para eso. Ya me voy. Por cierto, Sakura. ¿Conoces a un chico de tu instituto llamado Iván?

-I-Iván...jejejeje-ríe nerviosa mi amiga, dirigiéndome una mirada, sabiendo que ese es el nombre de mi mortal enemigo-Hay varios. ¿Cómo es el que tu dices?

-Pues...-piensa Yao mirando hacia el suelo-Tiene el pelo muy claro, ojos violetas y es bastante alto.

-¡Es el capullo comunista!-exclamo nada más reconocer al odioso ruso-¿De qué conoces a ese indeseado?

-Es buena gente. Gracias a él Im Yong Soo no se ha perdido.

-Me daba miedo-dice el pequeño coreano, contradiciendo a su hermano.

-Normal, es un hijo de puta que asusta a todo el mundo y no tiene amigos en el insti-río estruendosamente, aunque Sakura y Yao me echan una mirada de reproche-¿Qué?

-No hables así delante de mi hermano de cinco años, Alfred.

-Está bien... bueno, nos vamos, ¿No, Sakura?

-Si, venga. Adiós-se despide mi amiga de su familia.

Tras unos segundos andando no aguanto más la curiosidad.

-Sakuuuuuuraaaa ¿qué hay en esa bolsa?-pregunto con voz de niño bueno.

-Nada que te interese, Alfred. Son cosas mías.

-¿Y no se lo vas a decir a tu super mejor amigo? andaaa por favor.

-Que no, Alfred, no es nada. Deja de hacer el idiota.

-Pues seguro que a tu amigo el zoofilico se lo dices.-hincho los mofletes en señal de enfado y cruzo los brazos.

-No, el no sabe nada, y no seas niño chico.

-Voy a tener que cambiar de táctica entonces.-sonrío a mi amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa y veo como un ligero rubor se instala en sus mejillas como sabiendo lo que voy a hacer.

De un salto me cuelgo de ella, abrazándola por la espalda y susurrándole al oído le vuelvo a pedir que me lo diga.

-¡A-alfred!-la cara de Sakura está completamente roja.

-Hahahahaha ¿tan nerviosa te pongo? vaaamos, dímelo. ¿Son cosas de chica? yo entiendo de eso, Maddy es chica así que me lo puedes decir.-noto como la asiática se revuelve intentando quitarse de mi abrazo así que aflojo un poco los brazos pero no la suelto.-sabes que hasta que no me lo digas no voy a soltarte.

-V-vale, sí son cosas "de chicas", ahora suéltame o el lunes me aparezco en clase con la katana.-aunque el tono en el que me lo dice no es para nada convincente decido soltar los brazos y volver a colocarme a su lado para seguir camino a mi casa.

Al poco rato estamos frente a mi casa, por la ventana se ve a Maddy en la cocina mirando pensativa algo que no puedo ver por el ángulo de la ventana. No me preocupo más y entro en la casa.

-¡EL HERO HA LLEGADO Y ESTA VEZ CON SU SIEMPRE FIEL COMPAÑERA SAKURA!

-Hola cariño, tenéis la comida en la cocina. Ya sabes, no hagas mucho ruido que estoy trabajando.-la voz de mi madre se escucha desde su estudio.

-¡Ok mummy!-entro en la cocina donde me encuentro a Maddy que sigue en la misma posición que cuando la vi por la ventana.

-¡Maddy! ¿Cómo es que no te has venido hoy con nosotros a la vuelta?-mi melliza da un salto al escuchar mi voz y cierra de golpe el cajón al que estaba mirando.

-A-ah, hola Al. Es que tenía que volver hoy rápido porque tengo que hacer una cosa...-su voz se va perdiendo a medida que pasa, es algo muy normal cada vez que habla.

-Hola Maddy ¿vas a venir a jugar a los videojuegos?

-No, Sakura, nunca me han gustado esas cosas, además tengo que estudiar y eso. Pero gracias.

-Vaaaaaamos, Maddy ya estudiarás después. Va a ser solo una tarde y siempre puedes estudiar por la noche.

-No. Alfred, ya he dicho que no me apetece. No insistas más.-se dirige hacia la puerta de la cocina cuando la voz de Sakura la detiene.

-¿Has comido ya? Porque puedes comer con nosotros aunque sea.

-No tengo hambre.-ahora sí, mi hermana se va de la cocina y escucho como la puerta de su cuarto se cierra de un golpe.

-La verdad es que no sé qué le pasa. Hay días que no sale de su cuarto para nada... ¿tendrá la regla?-pongo tres hamburguesas en la mesa, una para Sakura y dos para mi.

-Sí, puede ser que sea la regla.-la voz de mi amiga es dudosa. Supongo que es porque ella tampoco lo sabe.

Pasamos el rato de la comida discutiendo sobre los juegos que vamos a probar y como no nos ponemos de acuerdo decidimos probarlos todos. Total, vamos a estar toda la tarde aquí, hay tiempo de sobra.

Mientras instalo la play 4 (mi más moderna y preciada adquisición) Sakura se acerca al cuarto de Maddy. Tras un rato que se me hace bastante largo llega de nuevo y ponemos el primer juego.

Está claro que voy a ganar yo. La japonesa es tan estática jugando... mientras ella solo está sentada en el suelo de mi habitación con el mando en las manos y los ojos fijos en la pantalla yo me dedico a hacer todos los movimiento que hace mi personaje.

Tras varias tandas de zombies nazis hambrientos en busca de nuestros cerebros y no-se-cuántas Segundas Guerras Mundiales me toca admitir mi humillante derrota.

Juego tras juego y derrota tras derrota va pasando la tarde. Mi hermana no aparece en ningún momento por mi cuarto y la verdad es que tampoco me acuerdo de ella en toda la tarde, estoy demasiado ocupado intentado derrotar aunque sea en una partida a Sakura como para pensar en la asocial de mi hermana, la que prefiere encerrarse en su cuarto antes de jugar videojuegos con nosotros.


	3. Halloween

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**MJ: Nos alegramos de que te encantase, esperamos que te guste este nuevo y largo capítulo ^^**

* * *

**Entrada 3: Halloween**

¡Hola una vez más!

Hoy les contaré sobre cómo han sido los días previos a Halloween y la fiesta en si.

Para empezar, en mi clase, oséase, el bachillerato de ciencias, hemos estado un poco liados con los examenes, y algunos que otros, como Gilbert Beilschmidt o Chiara Vargas, ya se han habituado a suspender asignaturas como Matemáticas y Biología, respectivamente. Aunque he de aclarar que no es que sean malos estudianets ni nada de ese estilo(bueno, Gilbert quizás si, para qué engañarnos), sino que las clases son difíciles de seguir y los examenes bastantes complicados.

Por otra parte, en el bachillerato de Humanidades, tampoco es que sea muy distinto al nuestro. Que yo sepa, solo Arthur Kirkland, Sakura Honda y Ludwig Beilschmidt(como supondréis, el hermano de Gilbert) son los que van sacando buenas notas. El resto están ahí, entre el aprobado y el suspenso.

Si tuviera que describir segundo de bachillerato en una palabra, ésta sería agobio. Estamos sometidos a exámenes y presión constantes, y apenas tenemos tiempo para vivir(quizás estoy exagerando un pelín. Aunque no mucho).

Al menos, la fiesta de Halloween y su preparación fue algo que nos sacó un poco de nuestra rutina y pudimos darnos un respiro, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Concluyo diciendo que cada vez hay más tensiones entre mis compañeros de curso, y cuando digo tensiones me refiero a las de todo tipo.

¡Feliz Halloween(aunque un poco atrasado)!

_Entrada publicada el 01-11-2014 _

* * *

GOVERT

-...y tengo que encontrar a alguien que se quede a cargo de mi hermano. O-oye, ¿me estás escuchando?¿Govert?

Al oir mi nombre vuelvo en mi y veo que Vladimir me está hablando, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Sí-respondo cortante y sigo con mi trabajo, que es el de ser un zombie en un parque de atracciones. Mi deber es asustar críos en una casa encantada, vaya, algo que se me da genial, puesto que no soporto a los niños. Para ser sinceros, no soporto a nadie. Vladimir es mi compañero de curro. Él se disfraza de vampiro, y hasta ha llegado a subirsele a la cabeza y afirma que es un hijo de la noche. Para mi lo que es, es solo un hijo de puta.

-Eres un mentiroso, no me prestas nunca atención cuando hablo, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-me pregunta enojado.

-¿A mi qué me apsa?Me pasa que llevo cinco horas en este maldito trabajo infernal, soportando a crios que me llaman de todo y, para colmo, en los descansos como ahora tengo que soportar tu pesada y horrible presencia. Eso es lo que me pasa.

-Pues vete al carajo, ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco te soporto-escupe ácido Vladimir, enfadado, cosa que nunca había pasado antes. Vale, puede que me haya pasado un pococ, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi temperamento es así.

Nos quedamos callados durante un rato, en el que Vladimir se queda cruzado de brazos y yo simplemente me meto las manos en los bolsillos y observo con detenimiento la sala en la que nos encontramos. Es el vestuario, por así decirlo, de la casa encantada. Donde los trabajadores nos disfrazamos de nuestros personajes y más tarde nos cambiamos.

Cuando se acaba nuestro descanso y volvemos al trabajo, observo como Vladimir se va hacia su puesto, que es un ataúd en la segunda planta, con un aire melancólico y preocupado. Quizás debería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento...aunque nunca he hecho eso antes.

Tras una eterna hora y media ahuyentando a renacuajos inmundos y algún que otro energúmeno, mi turno, milagrosamente, llega a su fin y voy con cansancio hacia el vestuario de antes.

Al pensar que al llegar a mi casa tengo que estudiarme un tema entero de física se me van todas las ganas de seguir adelante y tirarme en cualquier sitio hasta que llegue el fin del mundo. O a que una chica guapa se cruce en mi vida. Aunque no creo que vuelva a querer a nadie tanto como quise a Emma. Ah, Emma... la puta del instituto que consiguió arrebatarme el corazón. La odio tanto... aunque no me importaría volver con ella, aunque solo fuera por una noche incluso. Lo se, soy un masoquista.

Justo al entrar en el camerino-vestuario me encuentro con Vladimir, ya cambiado, dispuesto a irse.

-Adiós-murmura sin mirarme apenas. Pero antes de que salga por la puerta, le sujeto del hombro, impidiendole la salida.

-Vladimir, yo...-empiezo con dificultad. No se me dan bien estas cosas-perdón por mi comportamiento de antes. Estaba frustrado. ya sabes, tantos niños me ponen nervioso. Además, estoy bastante agobiado con el instituto. No puedo volver a repetir segundo de bachillerato.

Vladimir, el supuesto vampiro que viene siempre al trabajo después de la puesta de sol ya disfrazado de vampiro, me mira serio unos momentos, que se me hacen eternos, y finalmente me dedica una pequeña y enigmática sonrisa.

-Estás perdonado. Aunque deberías controlar un poco tu caracter...-me advierte. Ambos sabemos que hace referencia a la vez en la que casi mando a un tipo al hospital por verlo pegarle a Emma. La estaba llamando puta, y yo simplemente no podía ver como un psicópata la insultaba y humillaba públicamente para luego mandarla al suelo de un bofetón. Emma no me dio las gracias,pero yo no le reproché nada.

-Lo se, lo se-me excuso-por cierto, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes, que parecías muy preocupado?

-Ah, eso-dice perdiendo un poco la sonrisa-Como ya sabes, vivo solo con mi hermanito. Y ultimamente nos está costando llegar a fin de mes. Así que me han ampliado las horas laborales, para ganar un salario mayor. El problema está en que tendré que estar aquí desde las tres hasta las diez de la noche. Y mi hermano sale del colegio a las tres y media, y se quedaría solo más tiempo.

-¿Pero no lo tienes apuntado muchas actividades extraescolares para que no se quede solo en casa?

-Sí, pero eso consume mucha pasta. Lo he tenido que quitar del baloncesto...

-Y bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?¿Que yo sea su niñero?-pregunto temiendome lo peor. Ante esto, Vladimir se descojona, pues el bien sabe que no soporto a los niños.

-No. Solo quería saber si puedes preguntar a alguien de tu instituto si le interesaría ser niñero de mi hermano por las tardes. De tres a nueve, de lunes a jueves. Se que es mucho tiempo... pero es que si no...Además, quien sea puede estudiar tranquilamente. Mi hermano hace sus deberes y luego se encierra en su cuarto a jugar con sus muñecos.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer-le digo con algo que pretendo que sea una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias, tío!-me dice con una radiante sonrisa.

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del parque. Ya está todo oscuro, y apenas veo por donde piso. Sin embargo, Vladimir parece que tiene visión nocturna y esquiva todas las mierdas que hay en el suelo. Quizás no haya algo de mentira en eso de que es un vampiro...

-¡Vladimir, Govert!

Nos giriamos al oir nuestros nombres y nos encontramos con nuestro jefe que viene hacia nosotros corriendo agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta mi compañero una vez que el jefe ha llegado junto a nosotros.

-Solo quería deciros que os doy libre el viernes , el día treinta y uno.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto escépticamente, pensando que nos está corriendo.

-Por que en los últimos meses habeis estado trabajando muy duro y he pensado que os mereciais un descanso. Así trabajan los nuevos ese día y vosotros podéis ir a dónde queráis.

-Guay-dice Vladimir.

-Bueno...está bien. Aunque esto me parece sospechoso. ¿No nos estará despidiendo?

-No diga eso, hombre. No, no. Además, os regalo estos vales de descuento paar que se los deis a vuestros amigos. Así la entrada en Halloween es en cincuenta por ciento más barata-dice dandonos a Vladimir y a mi muchos boletos.

-Guay. Muchas gracias-agradece Vladimir. Yo, por mi parte, sonrío al pensar en las ganancias que podré sacar de esto una vez que lo haya vendido en el insti.

-Lo mismo digo-le respondo a mi jefe.

Cuando se va, mi amigo y yo vamos hablando hacia la salida sobre lo que vamos a hacer con los vales. Vladimir dice que vendrá con su hermano al parque. Yo, por mi parte, le digo que los venderé. Él se ríe, esperandose una respuesta así.

Nos despedimos al salir del parque. El toma una calle contraria a la que tomo yo. Antes de desaparecer, me recuerda a gritos lo de buscar niñero para su hermano. Espero que no se me olvide...

* * *

CHIARA

-¿Profesor, tienes las notas?-es lo primero que se escucha mientras el profesor entra por la puerta.

-Sí, al final de la clase daré los exámenes para que podáis ver vuestros fallos.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! Dilas ahora, sino no atenderemos a tu clase y solo hablaremos entre nosotros intentando adivinar nuestras notas. Tú hablarás para nada, nosotros pasaremos de ti, tú te cabrearás y al final nos dejarás sin saber la nota, es mejor que nos las des ahora. Todo son ventajas.-la voz segura de Gilbert hace dudar unos momento al profesor que tras unos segundos con un gesto de clara derrota saca un montón de folios.

-Muy bien, voy a repartir ahora los exámenes pero no quiero ningún tipo de alboroto.

-Por favor, solo quiero un cinco, no es tanto, es solo un cinco. Dios apiádate de mi alma que hice la comunión. Un favor por otro.-con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos que tengo cruzados sobre la mesa comienzo con mis suplicas de cada examen de biología.

-Cari, por mucho que susurres y supliques a Dios nunca te da resultado.

-Gracias, Feliks por tu apoyo y comprensión. De verdad, creo que nunca nadie jamás ha sido capaz de animarme tanto como tú en estos momentos.-digo con sarcasmo y sin levantar si quiera la vista.

Por la risa estridente de Alfred supongo que ha conseguido sacar una nota decente y tras escuchar el ambiente general en la clase parece que la gente no está disgustada.

Levanto un poco la mirada justo en el momento en el que a Feliks le dan su nota. El flamante 8,75 me deslumbra en los ojos aunque no tanto como la sonrisa con la que se gira a mirarme.

-¿Pero has visto mi nota? Es como que super perfecta. Oh dios, tengo que twittear esto.

Y el temido momento llega, el profesor se acerca a mi mesa y pone el examen sobre ella ya que no hago ningún gesto para cogerlo. Lo dejo ahí, bocabajo y rezando todo lo que se me ocurre por un mísero 5.

En mi cabeza ahora mismo solo distingo dos ideas:

1\. Quemar el examen sin ni si quiera saber la nota.

2\. Mirar el examen, saber la nota y luego quemarlo.

La verdad es que la primera es bastante más tentadora pero acabo alargando el brazo y por duodécima vez en los últimos minutos suplico a cada divinidad habida y por haber que lo que haya al lado de mi nombre sea un 5.

-Un 3,25...

Y esa es mi nota, un jodido 3,25.

-¿Bueno, Chiara, qué tal? ¿Tienes tu aclamado cinco?-sin decir palabra le paso el examen a mi compañero de mesa que tras mirarlo durante unos instante solo atina a decir:

-Bueno, al menos hay un 5 en la nota, ya sabes, tres con ventiCINCO...

Dios, ahora mismo le mataba. Le mataba a él y a cada persona sonriendo por su asquerosa nota perfecta en esta asignatura de mierda.

-Bueno chicos-la voz del profesor interrumpe mi imagen mental de la tortura de Feliks- en general estoy bastante contento por las notas, es más todos habéis aprobado. Bueno, casi todos. Chiara, vas a tener que esforzarte más en el próximo si quieres aprobar.

¡Si será cabrón el hijo de puta! ¿En serio ha aprobado todo el mundo? Esto tiene que ser una coña...

-Por cierto, Gilbert he visto que has mejorado mucho desde el último, el 6 lo tienes bien merecido.

-Gracias profesor, es que este tema era más fácil keseseses.

Más fácil su madre. Dios, algún día quemaré este instituto con todos dentro.

-Y bueno ¿Qué puedo decir de Antonio? Otro 10, como era de esperarse en ti. La verdad es que me tienes asombrado.

-Gracias profesor, es que su asignatura es bastante fácil cuando sabes como estudiarla-con un estúpido gesto de modestia y aún una más estúpida sonrisa el castaño se dirige al profesor.

¿He comentado ya lo que odio a todo el mundo? ¿Un 3? Tres tiros le metía yo al profesor en las bolas, se va a enterar de quién es Chiara Vargas.

-Algún día el pobre profesor desaparecerá de la faz de la Tierra. _Ciao insegante...-_no entiendo como no nota las miles de puñaladas que está recibiendo ahora mismo en mi cabeza.

-¿Vuelves a planear la muerte lenta y dolorosa de Don Alberto?

-¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? Ni que lo hiciera siempre...

-No, solo cada vez que hablas en italiano como si fueras de la_ Cosa Nostra..._

-¡Es que no es justo! Por dios, que ha aprobado hasta Gilbert. Si todos saben que es más tonto que masticar leche.

-A lo mejor no es tan tonto como creemos. De todas formas este examen no era tan difícil.

-No ayudas, Feliks. Creo que estaba mejor imaginando a "Don Bacterio" suplicando clemencia y una muerte rápida.

-Joder tía, a veces me das miedo.

Vuelvo a dirigir la mirada y los pensamientos a Don Alberto. Y pensar que está tan feliz hablando con Emma de lo bonita que es esta asignatura... ¿¡Pero qué tiene de bonito la celulosa!? ¿Acaso soy una planta?

-Bueno chicos, ahora voy a ir llamándoos para que os acerquéis a mi mesa y podamos ver los fallos de cada uno para que podáis subir un poco más las notas en el siguiente examen.

Y así empieza a llamar a los alumnos. Creo que va por orden de las notas, es decir de la más alta a la más baja. Bien, toda la clase tiene que pasar antes que yo. Pero que gratificante que es saberte la más idiota de esta panda de idiotas...

-Vamos, Chiara, anímate que no es tan mala nota, es más has subido.

-No, en el otro saqué un 3,5... me mantengo en mi media de mierda. ¿Tienes por ahí mechero?

-N-no... ¿para qué quieres un mechero?

-Nada, nada, solo me gustaría hacer insignificante experimento... ¿qué le pasa a una persona si se come un examen suspenso y en llamas?

-Vale, como que creo que voy a alejarme de ti un poco hasta que se te pase la vena psicópata. Hagamos como que hay un muro invisible y cuando no tengas ganas de ponerle una bomba al instituto y eso me avisas.

Vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza sobre los brazos y espero a que mi amado profesor me llame para que vaya a su mesa y pueda restregarme así lo miserable que soy. Cuando ha terminado de hablar con todo el mundo, incluido Feliks, quién según el profesor solo tenía unos pocos fallos tontos por hacer el examen rápido y sin fijarse llega mi turno. Me adelanto y noto algunas miradas sobre mi, con el poco orgullo que me ha dejado el examen levanto la cabeza y avanzo hasta la mesa del profesor.

-Chiara ¿qué hago yo contigo? Este examen no era tan difícil ¿has visto tu fallos?

-Bueno, pensando que todo son fallos la verdad es que sí. Ya los he visto.

-La verdad es que creo que lo que te falta son horas de estudio, no es normal esta nota teniendo en cuenta la media de la clase.

-Pues no sé, quizás.-le miro aburrida, total, ya es como la tercera vez que me da la misma charla, el pobre subnormal no se da cuenta de que no entiendo esta asignatura porque es difícil de cojones.

-¿A lo mejor es un problema de clase? ¿Entiendes todo lo que explico?-mira, si hasta parece preocupado. Si no fuera porque sé que el bastardo disfruta suspendiendome hasta le creería.

-Claro, absolutamente todo.-mentira, por no saber no sé ni qué tema es del que me acabo de examinar, solo sé que tiene palabras demasiado raras como para estar escritas en un idioma conocido.

-Pues la verdad es que en el examen se te nota que no tienes las ideas claras. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, a ver si con algo de ayuda mejoras un poco.-para mi total y completo terror veo como el profesor le hace un gesto a Antonio para que se acerque.

Ahora mismo la idea mental de Don Alberto siendo arrasado por una manada de ñues y muriendo igual que Mufasa es lo único que se me pasa por mi mente. Aunque siempre podría quemarle en la hoguera como si fuera una bruja, una bruja o el mismísimo Satanás.

-¿Me llamabas, profesor?

-Sí. Verás, Antonio, parece que Chiara tiene ciertos problemas con la materia y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarla.

-¡Por mi encantado! Ya sabes, Chiara, cuando necesites ayuda me llamas y quedamos.-su sonrisa, que por cierto parece sacada de un anuncio de pasta de dientes, me deslumbra. Siento un pequeño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Odio, eso es odio hacia el profesor que intenta ser simpático sin saber que sueño con estrangularle para luego bailar sobre su tumba. Odio a esta asignatura en la que las palabras como heteropoliscarido y N-acetil-glucosamina son de las cosas más fáciles que tienes que saber. Y odio sobretodo a Antonio, Antonio con su eterna sonrisa, esa sonrisa de idiota que más de una vez ha aparecido en mis sueños o ha calmado mis pesadillas.

-Maldito bastardo.-sin decir nada más y viendo que el profesor se pone a rebuscar entre los libros hasta dar con el de este curso me levanto y vuelvo a mi sitio donde me espera Feliks con una mirada ávida de cotilleos.

-¿Para qué quería el profesor que fuera Toño?-sin responderle aún me tomo mi tiempo para sentarme y sacar todas las cosas.

-Vaya, veo que ya vuelves a hablarme, que guay.-sueno seca, sarcástica y borde pero la verdad es que me importa bien poco.

-Sí, y ahora cuéntame por qué el profesor ha llamado a Antonio para hablar contigo.

-No quiero.-giro la cara y comienzo a copiar lo que el profesor está poniendo en la pizarra sobre... bueno no sé qué mierdas está dibujando, pero yo lo copio igual.

-Vamos Chiara, no seas mala. Y por cierto, estás dibujando lo pasos al revés, primero va el que está a la izquierda.

-¿Y cómo pretende que entienda algo si ni si quiera los dibuja en orden?

-No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué quería de ese mozo moreno?

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada.

-Osea que le ha llamado solo para que te salude ¿verdad?

-Eso mismo.

-¿No será que le ha dicho que te de clases particulares?

-C-claro que no.-bajo la cabeza para tapar el sonrojo que acaba de aparecer en mis mejillas. Otra cosa que odio, mi facilidad para sonrojarme.

-Osea que vas a dar clases particulares de biología con nada más y nada menos que Antonio... ¿a parte de anatomía piensas estudiar algo más?-la risita de justo después de la frase es la que me hace reaccionar. Sin levantar ni un momento la vista de la libreta le hinco el boli en la mano.

El grito de Feliks se escucha por toda la clase haciendo que hasta el profesor deje de explicar por unos momentos.

-Osea como que no tienes que ponerte violenta. Con decirme que no va bien.-esta vez esquiva el golpe y lo único que hace es reírse.

-¡FELIKS, CHIARA! Dejad de hacer el tonto u os tendré que separar.

Ante la amenaza del profesor tanto mi amigo como yo nos quedamos callados y completamente estáticos por el resto de la hora. Aunque no lo parezca no queremos que nos separen, a saber con quién me tocaría sentarme, seguro que nadie con quién quiera ya que no hay nadie en la clase con quién sea capaz de compartir las seis tediosas horas de instituto. La sonrisa de Antonio vuelve a invadir mi mente al pensar en esto y con un movimiento de cabeza desecho el pensamiento. Imposible, le odio, le odio a él y a su estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

GILBERT

-Mon Dieu ¿otra vez vais a jugar al fútbol?

-Claro, es lo mejor que se puede hacer en el recreo, que tú no seas lo suficiente _awesome_ como para atreverte a jugar contra dos cracks como nosotros no es nuestra culpa.

-Y pensar que tuviste al mejor profesor de fútbol de crío...-el castaño parece perderse en sus recuerdos de niñez.

-Vamos, Toño no te eches tantas flores que Gil te ha ganado ya más de una vez.

-¿Pero qué dices, Fran? Lo que pasa es que Gilbo la mitad de las veces hace fuera de juego y nunca se lo tenéis en cuenta.

-Kesesese ¿no sabes aceptar una derrota, Carriedo?

-No cuando juegas sucio, Beilschmidt. A la próxima no me hago responsable de las patadas en las espinilla, avisado quedas.-una mirada fulminante del castaño me hace plantearme por un segundo dejar de hacer trampas, después desecho la idea.

-Pues yo no entiendo qué es lo que le veis a fútbol, solo es darle patadas a una pelota. Con lo elegante que es el esgrima...

Antes de que esto termine en la típica discusión de prácticamente todos los recreos decido quitarme de en medio.

-Bueno, me paso a buscar el balón, no lloréis mi ausencia que solo van a ser unos minutos.

Me alejo del español y el francés que siguen discutiendo sobre las ventajas (¿acaso eso tiene alguna ventaja?) y desventajas del esgrima y me dirijo al gimnasio. Cuando estoy ya en la puerta una voz femenina me detiene.

-¡Gilbert! te estaba buscando.-Elizabetha se acerca a paso rápido hacia mi.

-¿No puedes vivir sin mi asombrosa presencia y por eso me buscas?

-A tu "asombrosa presencia" le daba yo una bonita hostia a ver si se le bajaban los humos.

-Ya, pues bien que has venido a buscarme. Paro algo será ¿me equivoco?

-Es que necesito curro para estas vacaciones y me preguntaba dónde trabajaste tú el año pasado.

-Ah, eso fue en un bar cercano pero lo acabaron cerrando. Así que no tengo ni idea. ¿No puedes pedirle el dinero al pijo de tu novio?

-Sabes que no me gusta pedir dinero por ahí. Bueno, pues nada, si te enteras de algo avisa ¿vale?

-Sí, sí, tranquila que el _awesome_ yo te encuentra trabajo asegurado. Siempre puedes prostituirte si vas muy mal keseseseses.-la mano de la castaña vuela hacia mi cara dejándola completamente roja.

-Idiota...-sin más se va por donde ha venido así que entro al gimnasio a por el balón, aún con la mano en el sitio del impacto.

-Pues pega fuerte para ser una chica...

Ya con el balón me dirijo hacia mis amigos que ahora hablan de la relación de Arthur y Alfred. Parece ser que han vuelto a pelearse, nada nuevo últimamente, la verdad. Dentro de nada esos dos lo van a dejar, lo sabe todo el instituto.

-Bueno, panda de marujas dejad de cotillear que tengo una revancha pendiente y no quiero dejarla a la mitad.-cojo a Antonio del brazo y le alejo de Francis que tras unos segundos niega con la cabeza y se va a sentar al lado de Arthur que está leyendo en el suelo.

-Bien, empecemos con el partido. Alemania contra España. El uno contra uno definitivo.

-Sabes que vas a perder, Gil.-una sonrisa de suficiencia sustituye a la sonrisa siempre amable de mi amigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos...-y sin avisar comienzo a correr con el balón en los pies obviando los gritos de Antonio por hacer trampa.

Después de cinco goles por parte de ahora enemigo por ser del equipo contrario y cuatro por mi parte me dirijo a la portería completamente concentrado en mi objetivo. Con la vista fija en el centro mismo de la portería contraria levanto la pierna para chutar el balón con toda la potencia que soy capaz de reunir.

Y en el momento justo en el que el tiro perfecto va a ser ejecutado algo me distrae, un pequeño pajarillo amarillo se cruza en mi campo de visión. Es tan adorable verlo volar que pierdo toda la concentración y el balón que iba a hacerme empatar contra Antonio se desvía de su trayectoria.

-¡AAH!-cuando escucho el grito desvío por fin la vista del pequeño pájaro que sigue volando. En el suelo y con las manos en el estómago una chica se queja por haberse caído al suelo y creo que el culpable ha sido el nada _awesome_ balón que se ha desviado de su trayectoria.

-Tío, Gilbo, que casi te cargas a Maddeleine. Ve a pedirle perdón por lo menos.-en ese momento me fijo en la chica que está en el suelo, es verdad, es la hermana de Alfred, la chica poco _awesome_ de mi clase. Con cuidado me acerco a ella que está rodeada por tres personas a las que aparto sin miramientos.

-Esto... el balón que te ha dado creo que era mio, así que bueno... eso que lo siento.-Dios, nunca se me ha dado bien esto de disculparme.

-N-no pasa nada.-creo que es la primera vez que escucho su voz, o por lo menos que me fijo en como es. Parece estar susurrando como una madre arrullando a su hijo para que duerma.

-Claro que pasa, no seas tonta ¿te ha dado en el estómago?-me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y veo como se sonroja de golpe.

-S-sí pero lo peor es la mano...-sin pedirle permiso le cojo la mano derecha que parece ser que es en la que se ha hecho daño. La sostengo entre mis manos con sumo cuidado por si tiene algo grave.

-¿Te ha dado también ahí el balón?

-N-no, ha sido al caer...-su voz se va apagando poco a poco y sus ojos evitan los míos. Es una pena, me gustan sus ojos.

-Puede que la tengas fracturada. Nos vamos a la enfermería.-la cojo del brazo no lastimado y tiro de ella hasta ponerla de pie. En el momento en el que se apoya en el pie izquierdo un quejido de dolor sale de sus labios y hace amago de caer al suelo pero tiro de ella y la sujeto para que no caiga. Cuando bajo la mirada la veo mirando horrorizada su tobillo que está bastante hinchado.

-Vale, ahora sí que nos vamos a la enfermería.-sin darle tiempo a responder nada la cargo tipo "princesa". En ese momento puedo ver que sus grandes ojos violetas están llenos de lágrimas así que apresuro el paso.

En el patio, que se ha quedado prácticamente en silencio desde que el balón le ha dado a la rubia, resuena la voz de Francis.

-Honhonhon, pero si parecen una pareja de recién casados.

-A callar, Bonnefoy o el siguiente balonazo te lo llevas tú.-Me alejo del recreo con Maddeleine en los brazos que no hace ruido, solo algún que otro quejido.

-¿Estás muy mal?

-N-no. Es solo que duele un poco, no te preocupes, de verdad.-la pequeña sonrisa que forma se transforma en una mueca de dolor.

Sigo andando hasta la enfermería en silencio, la verdad es que ella no es muy habladora.

Una vez dentro la enfermera me hace sentarla en la camilla y comienza a hablar de cosas sin sentido mientras hace lo que se supone que hacen los enfermeros.

-¿Bueno y cómo es que has acabado así?

-P-pues nada, un balón perdido y eso...

-Ah, ya veo. Pues así a simple vista tienes un esguince en el tobillo y la muñeca fisurada. Aunque voy a tener que mandarte algunas radiografías por lo menos para la muñeca.

-¿Entonces no es muy grave, no?-me intereso, a fin de cuentas es mi culpa.

-No, solo unos días de reposo para el tobillo y una escayola en en brazo.-sigue hablando, esta vez dirigiéndose a Maddeleine.-menos mal que te han podido traer hasta aquí, sino habría sido bastante malo para el tobillo.

-S-sí. La verdad es que ha sido muy amable.

-¡Sois tan tiernos! Y la verdad es que formáis una pareja super bonita...-la sangre de repente se agolpa en mi cara por este comentario.

-No somos pareja. Es solo que yo le he dado el balonazo, solo me siento culpable y eso...

-¡Ah! perdón, pensé que erais pareja.-la enfermera se ríe nerviosa por la confusión.

Sin poder evitarlo miro a la rubia, está sentada pendiente de la escayola que le están poniendo en el brazo, completamente roja. La verdad es que a parte de tener unos ojos bonitos es bastante mona.

Me quedo perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que la enfermera los interrumpe.

-Bueno, ahora lo que te aconsejo es reposo para ese tobillo y sobretodo que vayas al médico cuanto antes mejor.-con una sonrisa maternal comienza a recoger todo lo que ha usado para vendar de forma provisional las lesiones de Maddeleine.-Lo malo es que no tengo aquí unas muletas para prestarte, aunque claro, teniendo a un no-novio tan caballeroso como el que tú tienes no creo que sea mayor problema.-con una risita propia de una quinceañera hormonada sale de la enfermería dejándome a solas con la poco habladora hermana de mi amigo.

-¿Sabes qué clase tenemos después del recreo?

-Pues... creo que toca matemáticas.-noto que la pregunta la descoloca igual que noto que es la primera vez que no tartamudea al dirigirse a mi.

-Uf, odio las mates ¿Te parece que te use de excusa para largarme?

-¿Largarte? ¿del insti?

-Claro, es fácil. Tú necesitas reposo, yo tengo 18 años por lo que puedo salir del centro siempre y cuando tenga una buena excusa y, por encima de todo tengo una moto _awesome_ con la que puedo acercarte a tu miro directamente esperando una respuesta. Tras lo que creo que son unos dos segundos aparta la mirada.

-P-pero no puedes perderte las clases por esa tontería, además yo estoy bien.-vuelve a tartamudear, mala señal si quiero pillar lago de confianza con ella. Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura ya que todavía no se ha levantado de la silla.

-Vaamos, es un plan _awesome_ y odio las mates, además me apuesto lo que sea a que nunca has ido en una moto tan alucinante como la mía.

-Va...-su voz que ya de por sí es bastante baja deja de escucharse a mitad de la contestación.

-¿Qué has dicho? es que no he podido entenderte.

-Que vale. Pero ve con cuidado, por favor...

-Yo siempre voy con cuidado, kesesese.-vuelvo a tenderle la mano para que se levante tras incorporarme y cuando se sujeta a mi la cojo directamente en brazos igual que la he cogido antes.-pues entonces, señorita, rumbo a la libertad.

Si dice algo no lo escucho pero tampoco creo que sea nada excesivamente importante. Maddeleine huele dulce, como a miel de mapple, a arce y a nieve. Dios, creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Francis últimamente...

Tras una batalla contra la conserje que se rehusaba a abrirnos la clase para coger las mochilas y a dejarme salir, estamos fuera de la cárcel que se hace llamar instituto, justo en frente de mi_ awesome_ moto que es algo así como la moto que cualquier persona querría tener.

-Esto es una Scooter...-bueno, vale, quizás no es tan impresionante como la suelo describir pero, joder, no todo el mundo puede permitirse una Harley.

-Bueno, pero es una Scooter genial porque me pertenece y todo lo que me pertenece es completamente genial.

-Y... Gilbert, solo por curiosidad ¿cuántos cascos tienes?-mierda. Los cascos. Piensa rápido Gilbert o la cagas.

-Uno que es para ti. No puedo permitir que te hagas más daño.-con una sonrisa la dejo en el suelo para poder coger el casco y tendérselo aunque ella no lo coge.

-Pero es tuyo, no puedes ir simplemente sin casco.

-Vamos, si va a ser solo un momento, en serio, prefiero que lo tengas tú.-vuelvo a tenderle el casco que esta vez sí que es aceptado. Me subo a mi Scooter y la arranco sin problema. Como la veo dudosa decido bajarme de la moto.-¿Qué pasa?

-No se si puedo subirme con el esguince...-su voz apenas es audible sobre el sonido del motor.

-¡Es verdad! pero que tonto.-sin más la sujeto por la cintura y la siento en la parte de atrás de la moto para justo después subirme yo.-Espero que estés preparada para el viaje más _awesome_ que vas a hacer jamás... y te recomiendo que te sujetes a mi sino quieres que te pase algo.

Noto como unos brazos delgados se sujetan a mi torso de forma tímida y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Sin avisar acelero, quemando rueda para después ponerme en marcha a toda velocidad. Los brazos que en un principio solamente me rozaban ahora me aprietan con fuerza pero no me molesta, es más, se siente bien.

Gracias a las indicaciones de la rubia llegamos a su casa sin problema. Aparco y la ayudo a bajar, mientras le pongo el seguro a la moto escucho a Maddeleine peleándose con el enganche del casco así que no puedo evitar reírme. Me acerco a ella quizás un poco más de lo necesario para soltarle yo mismo el enganche y aunque estoy tentado de pasar la mano por la piel de su cuello en el último momento me detengo.

Vuelvo a cargarla hasta la puerta de su casa aunque ahora ella protesta diciendo que no hace falta.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme Gilbert. Te debo una...-mira al suelo mientras dice esto pero por el tono se su voz sé que no lo dice solo por cumplir.

-Por supuesto, guapa, ya me cobraré el pequeño favor.-con un guiño me alejo de la puerta de la casa en la que la rubia tan roja que podría competir contra un semáforo, abre la puerta.

Vuelvo a subirme a la moto para volver al instituto para la siguiente clase ya que no puedo permitirme saltarme todas las horas. El casco se ha quedado impregnado del olor de la chica.

Quizás no sea tan poco _awesome_ como pensaba.

* * *

ELIZABETHA

Después de darle una merecida hostia en la cara a Gilbert, voy desesperanzada a la biblioteca, donde supongo que estará Roderich. Últimamente se pasa todo el tiempo allí ya que con todas las horas que se tira por las tardes en el conservatorio no tiene tiempo de estudiar por las tardes.

Cuando entro veo a mi novio rodeado de libros de diferentes materias, me siento a su lado.

-¿Qué tal vas?

-Mal, no me da tiempo a terminar la redacción que tengo que hacer para historia.-quitándose las gafas se aprieta el puente de la nariz así que supongo que le dolerá la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? puedo hacerla entre lo que queda de recreo y la hora de latín,

-Eres un cielo.-roza sus labios con los míos antes de concentrarse en la traducción que teníamos que hacer para la clase de francés. Sin levantar los ojos del texto me pregunta:

-¿Qué tal la búsqueda de trabajo? ¿Te ha dicho algo Gilbert?

-Un desastre y no, no me ha dicho nada. Solo que me prostituya, el muy...

-Tssk, pero que tonto, nunca ha sabido tratar a las señoritas como se merecen. Que descortés por su parte decir esas cosas.

-Es que es el pobre no tiene luces. No entiendo como puede ser tan diferente a Lud, él es tan serio...

-Parece que no todo va en los genes.

Un silencio para nada incómodo se crea entre los dos. Mientras yo sigo con la redacción de Rodde él sigue con la traducción la cual termina justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?-pregunta Rodde sin mirarme, guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-Literatura universal-le respondo automáticamente. Me se el horario desde el primer día de curso. Rodde simplemente bufa aburrido y salimos hacia nuestra clase.

-No te pongas así.Además, hoy tenemos lectura en silencio. Seguro que así te relajas-le animo.

-Yo podría estar estudiando en vez de estar en una clase de ineptos que apenas saben leer.

-Cálmate un poco, señorito-le digo a modo de broma.

-No me llames así, Elizabetha. Ya me tienes harto-me dice él con acidez.

-Perdone usted, Roderich-le respondo haciendo énfasis en el 'usted'.

-Elizabetha, por favor, no empieces una pelea por esta chorrada.

-¿Perdona? No soy yo la que se molesta por una simple broma.

-No es una simple broma. Deberías comportarte como una señorita, y no como una gamberra. Juntarte con Gilbert te afecta demasiado.

-Ah, ¿Ahora me vas a decir con quien debo juntarme?

-Si es para tu bien, si.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces otra vez de este tipo, Roderich, por lo que mas quieras.

-No grites. Nos están mirando todos.

-Grito si quiero, ¿Sabes? Y asúmelo ya: No estamos en el siglo diecisiete todavía como para que deba comportarme como una señorita o una dama.

-No importa el siglo en el que estemos. Lo que importa es que seas educada.

-Argh, Rodde, eres insufrible-le grito y entro a clase muy enfadada , donde apenas hay nadie,dando un portazo. Heracles y Sakura, que estaban hablando animadamente en sus asientos, se callan de golpe con el portazo.

Yo voy hacia mi sitio, que para mi desgracia es junto a Roderich, y me pongo mandarle mensajes de whatsapp a Gilbert, contándole que he tenido otra pelea con el señorito. Al ver que no me contesta, guardo el móvil, cabreada ahora también con Gilbert por no responderme, y me pongo a esperar a que empiece la clase siguiente. Durante el resto del día, ni Roderich ni yo volvemos a hablarnos.

Cuando acaban las clases, me tomo mi tiempo en recoger mis cosas y Rodde hace tres cuartos de lo mismo, quedándonos así los únicos en la clase.

-¿En serio era necesario montar ese numerito de antes?-pregunta él en voz alta levantándose con parsimonia y poniéndose su abrigo.

-¿Perdona?¿Me hablas a mi?-pregunto con falsa ignorancia, poniéndome mi mochila en la espalda.

-No hay nadie más en este aula, que yo vea.

-¿Vas a seguir comportándote como un idiota y hacer como que toda la culpa de todo es mía?-pregunto alzando la voz, ya comenzando a cabrearme en serio.

-Ah, entonces yo tengo la culpa según tú de que seas una maleducada al parecer es mía, ¿Verdad?-dice Rodde mirándome con una cínica sonrisa. Intento no explotar y cierro los ojos mientras respiro hondo durante unos cinco segundos, antes de que Rodde diga

-Según parece también eres lo demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que tengo razón.

Abro los ojos y me lo encuentro aún con esa hipócrita sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda, Roderich-le grito dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, dejando a mi novio atrás. Voy completamente cabreada hasta la salida, donde me encuentro con Gilbert y sus amigos. Paso de saludarle y salgo por la puerta, llena de críos de primero que no me impiden salir bien.

-¡Eh, machorra!-oigo como la irritante voz de mi amigo albino me llama, pero apenas me giro.

-¡Oye!, ¡Eli!-grita más fuerte, pero hago como que no le he oído y ando rápidamente, esquivando a la gente.

Aunque finalmente, a pesar de ser rápida, Gilbert acaba alcanzándome.

-Oye,¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Te volviste sorda acaso?-pregunta ligeramente enfadado.

No le contesto y sigo caminando esta vez más apurada, intentando dejarle atrás, cosa que se ya de antemano que va a ser imposible.

-¡Elizabetha, no me dejes hablando solo!-me grita cogiéndome de un brazo y tirando.

-¡Sueltame!-le chillo de vuelta, soltándome de su agarre.

-¡Solo dime qué bicho te ha picado para que te comportes así!

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora-le digo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y antes si?

-Claro. Te he mandado mensajes antes, y eran urgentes, pero tu estabas demasiado ocupado vete tu a saber haciendo qué.

-A ver...-dice sacando el móvil.

-No, ya da igual. La cosa era que me hubieras respondido antes, ahora ya da igual.

-¿Te has enfadado de nuevo con el señorito?-pregunda Gilbert leyendo los mensajes con media sonrisa.

-Sí-le contesto mirándole con dureza.

-Jajaja no me puedo creer que haya dicho que yo soy el causante de tu mala educación-ríe idiotamente releyendo mis mensajes.

-Pues si, eso parece.

Durante el resto del camino, Gilbert y yo ponemos un poco verde al maldito señorito de Roderich. Finalmente, cuando llegamos a mi casa, Gilbert consigue hacerme reir de nuevo. No es por nada que es mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, ya sabes que siempre puedes dejar al señorito y encontrar a alguien mejor.

-¿Estás seduciéndome, Gil?-preguntó riéndome, contagiando mi risa al albino.

-Solo es una observación.

Nos despedimos y entro a mi casa con mejor humor que el que tenía al salir del instituto.

Después de comer, voy a mi cuarto y me pongo a estudiar. A eso de las cinco cojo el móvil a ver si a Roderich le ha dado por disculparse, cosas que dudo. Sin embargo, lo que encuentro es algo muy diferente.

Al parecer, estoy metida en un grupo de whatsapp en el que estamos los dos bachilleratos.

_Te has unido al grupo: Descuentos Halloween._

_Antonio se ha unido_

_Emma se ha unido_

_Ivan se ha unido_

_Francis se ha unido_

_Natasha se ha unido_

_Feliciano se ha unido_

_Rodde se ha unido _

_Chiara se ha unido_

_Feliks se ha unido_

_Sakura se ha unido_

_Heracles se ha unido_

_Gilbert se ha unido_

_Alfred se ha unido_

_Arthur se ha unido_

_Ludwig se ha unido_

_Toris se ha unido_

_**Govert**: _bien, esto es fácil, tengo descuentos para ir al parque de atracciones en el que trabajo para Halloween así que si queréis os las vendo.

_**Rodde**:_ ¿vender? deberías regalarlas ya que a ti te las han dado gratis.

**_Govert: _**así es la economía.

**_Govert: _**Si sabéis de alguien que quiera metedlo en el grupo y no habléis más de lo necesario.

**_Alfred:_** Nice! ¡Fiesta en el parque de atracciones!

_Alfred cambió el nombre del grupo a "El Hero y los demás"_

_Alfred cambió la imagen de grupo_

**Arthur: **¿se puede saber qué hace la bandera de Estados Unidos como imagen?

**Ivan:** Pregúntale a tu novio el gordo capitalista.

**Arthur:** Vale, voy a hacer como que no has puesto nada...

**Alfred**: Eh! Falta Maddy en el grupooo

**Emma**: Quien es Maddy?

**Gilbert**: La hermana de Alfred

**Emma:** Alfred no era hijo unico?

**Chiara:** Ya ves que no. Ahora callaros todos de una vez que estoy estudiando

_Maddeleine se ha unido_

_Feliks cambió la imagen de grupo_

**Gilbert:** Un poni rosa? no va en serio, verdad?

**Feliks**: Algún problema con mi poni? A ti te gustan los pollos y nadie dice nada.

**Heracles**: Me habéis despertado de la siesta... y los gatos son mejores.

_Heracles cambió el nombre del grupo a "Vivan los gatos"_

**Antonio**: Tío, las tortugas son más guays. Nunca habéis visto Las tortugas ninjas o qué?

**Francis**: Pues yo quiero saber qué pasa con los descuentos, no sé, llamadme raro.

**Govert**: Por fin alguien normal!

**Francis**: Puedo pagarte con un poco de amour francés, seguro que te apetece...

**Emma**: ¿Quieres prostituirte por unos descuentos a un parque de atracciones?

**Francis**: Claro que no, querida, solo reparto un poco de amour...

**Chiara**: Él no está tan depravado como tú;)

**Emma**: Mira como sale a defenderle.

**Chiara:** No salgo a defender al idiota ese, te llamo puta que es distinto.

**Feliks: **Jajajaja más clara imposible.

**Antonio**: Chiara! Pero qué dices? Amiga de Feliks tenías que ser...

**Chiara**: Nada, nada. Solo una observación sin importancia... y ahora me largo a estudiar así que dejad de petar que no me concentro una mierda.

**Feliks: **Insinuas algo españolito de tres al cuarto? Imagínate como es que ni su novia la defiende.

**Govert**: Joder, no sé por qué hago estas cosas. A callar, joder.

**Feliciano**: Quiero pasta.

**Ludwig**: ¿Me explicas a qué viene eso?

**Feliciano**: Nada, solo lo digo. También quiero gelato...

**Sakura**: ¿Por qué el grupo se llama así si hablamos de Halloween?

**Heracles**: Porque los gatos son bonitos.

_Feliciano cambió el nombre del grupo a PASTAAAAAAAA (L)_

**Toris**: entonces ¿vamos a lo del parque de atracciones todos juntos, no? Puede ser divertido.

**Maddeleine**: Yo no puedo ir, tengo el tobillo malo. Lo siento

_Maddeleine abandonó el grupo_

_Antonio cambió la imagen del grupo_

**Antonio**: JAJAJAJAJA ¿os acordáis de esta foto? Sales muy favorecido, Kirkland.

**Arthur**: QUITA LA FOTO. AHORA.

_Arthur cambió la imagen del grupo_

**Feliks**: YO QUIERO UN PONI. PONED UN PONI.

**Alfred**: Jo, Artie ¿no tenías una imagen mejor que una taza de té?

**Feliciano**: ¡Pues yo quiero pasta y gelato!

_Feliks cambió el nombre del grupo a "QUIERO MI PONI AHORA"_

_Feliks cambió la imagen del grupo_

**Govert:** Joder, callaros un rato. Este grupo es solo para las entradas del parque. ¿Nadie está interesado, o qué?

**Francis:** Yo ya te he respondido, mon amour~

**Roderich:** Yo si estoy interesado. Aunque no se con quien iré, ya que mi novia me ha dejado de hablar:)

**Yo:** Rodde, por favor te lo pido, déjalo ya. No quiero discutir contigo por un grupo de whatsapp, ¿Vale?

**Rodde**: ¡Anda! Ya me hablas.

**Yo**: Menos mal que eras tú el que no quería que todo el mundo se enterase de nuestra pelea.

**Rodde**: Elizabetha, ya.

**Alfred**: Peleaaaaaa

**Arthur:** Alfred, cállate y no te metas en conversaciones ajenas.

**Alfred**: Pero si esto es un grupo D:

**Govert:** Me cago en la madre que os parió. CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y HABLAD SOLO DE LAS ENTRADAS.

**Arthur:** ¿A cuanto vendes una?

**Govert:** A cinco euros.

**Arthur:** ¿Cuánto cuesta una normal?

**Govert**: Ocho.

**Arthur**: Vale, pues yo te compro una. Mañana te llevo el dinero al insti.

**Alfred: **Yo también quiero unaaaa. No puedes hacernos un descuento por estar en tu misma clase? D:

**Govert: **No

**Natasha: **Pero a ver, ¿Se supone que vamos a ir todos en plan grupo o por nuestra cuenta?

**Emma**: Yo creo que podríamos ir todos juntos al parque y ya una vez allí separarnos, ¿No?

**Antonio:** Yo estoy con Emma;)

**Emma:** Gracias^^

**Chiara**: Dejaros de mariconadas, me teneis harta todos los de este jodido grupo. Dejad las putas caritas y hablad claro. Todos juntos entonces?

**Emma: **Estás super tensa, a saber por qué...

**Feliciano:** YO QUIERO PASTAAAA~

**Feliks: **Emma, bonita, no sigas por ahí sino quieres acabar mal de verdad...

**Chiara:** Govert. Échale ya.

_Feliciano ha sido eliminado del grupo_

**Ludwig:** No hacía falta echarle...

**Chiara:** Tú te callas.

_Natasha cambió el nombre del grupo a HABLAD DE HALLOWEEN O ME VOY DEL GRUPO_

**Toris:** Gente. yo pienso como Natasha, y vosotros?

**Natasha:** ...

**Toris:** Y eso? Te has enfadado? D:

**Natasha:** Nada, olvídalo

**Toris**: Pero qué he dicho?

**Arthur:** A ver. Yo voy a ir, supongo que con Alfred. Quedamos en la puerta del insti sobre las siete y ya de ahí nos vamos para el parque. ¿Alguien se apunta?

**Yo:** Voy con vosotros.

**Gilbert**: Yo también, me voy con la machorra y a ver qué surge esa noche, ya que el señorito no le habla;)

**Francis:** Aprovecha esa oportunidad, mon ami.

**Gilbert:** Eli, se mia por una noche. El señorito no tiene por que enterarse.

**Rodde:** Sabeis que sigo en el grupo, ¿verdad?

**Francis:** A ti te daré yo amour mientras tanto;)

**Rodde:** Pensaba que tenías novia...

**Antonio**: Que va, lo dejaron por mutuo acuerdo. Aprovecha que Francis está soltero ;)

**Chiara**: A ver, bastardos, SILENCIO. El día de Halloween a las siete en la puerta del insti. Feliks y yo nos apuntamos.

**Toris:** Yo tambieeen! Te olvidas de mi :(

**Chiara: **Joder tío, sino hablas, qué esperabas?

**Natasha:** No será que le importas una mierda y que pasa de tu cara? No se, es solo lo que me parece a mi...

**Feliks:** Maldita zorra, tu si que nos importas una mierda! Además, eres un maldito esqueleto andante! Sigues vomitando la comida en los recreos?

**Sakura:** Yo me apunto. Govert, mañana te llevo el dinero. Adiós!

_Sakura ha abandonado el grupo_

**Yo:** Por qué se ha ido? Ya habeis traumado a la pobre chiquilla con vuestras tonterias...

**Emma:** Escúchame bien, maldito travesti, deja a mi novia en paz. Más quisieras tú tener su cuerpo, maricón.

**Arthur:** Oye, Emma, no te pases. Lo de maricón ha sobrado.

**Emma:** Ups, jeje. Lo siento :$

**Chiara:** Si es que la pobre no da para más.

**Heracles:** Si Sakura va entonces yo también.

**Alfred:** Acaso no tienes más amigos aparte de ella? XD

**Heracles:** Acaso tu retraso es de nacimiento o solo de comer tantas hamburguesas a cada hora?

**Alfred:** Hey, no te metas con mi alimentación, jodido zoofilico!

**Heracles**: Zoofilico tu madre!

**Alfred:** No sé como alguien como Sakura puede ser amiga de alguien como tú

**Heracles**: Eh! Esa frase es mía!

**Alfred:** Hahahahaha lo se.

**Chiara:** A ver, seamos claros. Ya está todo aclarado. POR QUÉ MIERDAS NO OS CALLAIS!? Dios, me ponéis enferma...

**Ivan: **... hay muchos mensajes y no tengo ganas de leer. Resumen?

**Alfred:** Fuck you!

**Ivan:** si eres tan tonto como para ni si quiera hacer un resumen mejor calla.

**Natasha:** Ahora te lo cuento yo en la cena. No ha sido nada importante en realidad...

**Yo: **Por cierto, gente: Estoy buscando trabajo. Alguien sabe de alguno en el que estén buscando personal?

**Alfred: **En el MacDonnalds que hay cerca de mi casa creo que buscaban;)

**Yo: **... alguien sabe de alguno mejor? Ayudadme, please! D:

**Iván: **Vives al lado de un MacDonnalds en serio? Normal que estés y seas así...

**Alfred: **¿Buscas peleas, maldito comunista?

**Yo: **Por favor, las peleas por privado, que me petais esto!

**Chiara**: Eso! Por fin alguien que parece no ser subnormal en este grupo :')

**Emma:** Oye, Chiara, que haces hablando por aquí en vez de estudiar bio? xd

**Chiara:** YO TE MATO, PUTA!

**Govert: **En mi trabajo hay uno que busca una niñera para su hermano pequeño.

**Yo:** En serio? Guay! Presentamelo o dame su numero o algo.

**Govert:** Te lo presento el viernes? Va a ir al parque con una gente de su insti.

**Yo:** De acuerdo^^ Graacias, Govert!

**Alfred:** oye, meted a Sakura de nuevo en el grupo, no? ella viene pero se fue por culpa de tonterías vuestras

**Govert:** voy

_Sakura se ha unido_

**Ludwig: **Ya que estás mete también a Feliciano...

_Feliciano se ha unido_

**Chiara: **Argh...De nuevo el idiota en el grupo no, por favor.

**Emma:** Oye, Chiara, no deberías estar estudiando bio? xD

**Antonio:** Es verdad! Chiara, a estudiar! ;)

**Emma**: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ

Dejo el móvil sonriendo. ¡Por fin he encontrado un trabajo!

Bueno, eso aún está por ver. Pero me gustan los niños, asi que no creo que haya problema.

XOXOXO

Por fin, hoy ya es Halloween. La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa no por la fiesta en sí sino porque hoy me presentan a la persona que lo más seguro es que me de trabajo y eso me emociona bastante. Este día sería perfecto sino fuera por Rodde, desde la pelea que tuvimos el otro día las cosas no son iguales entre los dos. No hemos pedido perdón ninguno de los dos porque somos demasiado orgullosos y la verdad es que no pienso ceder.

Las clases pasan incluso más largas que de costumbre, entre la tensión que hay entre Roderich y yo y los nervios por esta tarde. No logro concentrarme los suficiente pero tampoco importa mucho, total, solo es por un día.

Para mi la peor parte estos días, por raro que pueda parecer, son los recreos ya que siempre he estado con Rodde hablando de una cosa y otra, riendo por tonterías en la biblioteca y cosas de ese estilo pero ahora aunque seguimos yendo juntos no es lo mismo. Son diálogos a base de monosílabos en los prácticamente ni nos miramos. Pero vamos juntos, supongo que es la costumbre.

Cuando por fin llego a casa tras hacer el más de la mitad en un silencio realmente tenso y despedirme en la puerta de mi novio con un beso mucho más tenso aún que los silencios puedo respirar tranquila. Estoy sola en casa así que me caliento un poco de la comida que mi madre ha dejado ya preparada y tras estar un rato con el ordenador me pongo a estudiar hasta que llega la hora para prepararme con el disfraz. Por fin algo interesante en este día tan monótono.

Estoy deseando ver los disfraces de todos ya que como decidimos que iban a ser secretos no tengo ni idea de qué van a llevar mis compañeros.

Cojo el último complemento antes de salir de mi casa, en la puerta me está esperando Rodde, la verdad es que ahora mismo no sé si me alegro o no, eso sí. No puedo evitar reír al ver de qué va disfrazado.

-¿Vas de... Mozart?

-Voy de Mozart...zombie.

-Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices...-sin más tomamos el camino que va hacia el instituto. No vamos tomados de la mano ni nada y todavía hay tensión entre nosotros aunque parece que esta cada vez es menor.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del instituto unas pocas personas están ya allí. Me paro un momento para poder analizar todos los disfraces:

Al primero que veo es a Heracles que va con un disfraz bastante currado de Freddy Krugger, es bastante irónico si pensamos que más de la mitad del tiempo él está durmiendo... la verdad es que entre la camiseta, las cuchillas que lleva entre los dedos y las marcas que se ha puesto por la cara impone bastante.

Lo siguiente que llama mi atención es un vestido de novia... o bueno, lo que debería haber sido un vestido de novia sino fuera porque está completamente desagarrado por la pierna izquierda en la cual se puede ver una liga chorreando sangre, el vestido completo está lleno de sangre, arañazos, desgarrones y manchas de barro y el velo está medio caído por le lado derecho por lo que tardo unos momentos en ver la cara de la chica que lleva ese disfraz: Natasha.

Al lado de un chico que no conozco veo a Lud, la verdad es que no está muy cambiado a como se le ve normalmente, es decir, lleva el mismo peinado y tiene la misma seriedad de siempre pero al ir todo en conjunto con un traje militar de la Alemania de la Segunda Guerra Mundial le da un aire un poco aterrador, parece que ha nacido para llevar ese traje...

Y al lado de Lud, quién acaba de saludar a Rodde veo a una persona desconocida. Tiene el pelo rubio rojizo, y unos ojos rojos que contrastan con lo blanca que tiene la piel, un pequeño colmillo sobresale de la parte izquierda de su boca dándole un aire peligroso que hace que no pueda apartar los ojos de él. Bien podría ser que todo fuera parte de su disfraz pero algo que quizás sea el instinto femenino me dice que nada de lo que lleva es un disfraz. Va con una capa negra y un gracioso gorro rojo al lado derecho de su cabeza que es prácticamente del mismo color que sus ojos. De repente la voz del chico me sobresalta.

-¡Eh, tú!-le miro sin saber si se dirige a mi o no-sí tú, la brujita sexy ¿eres la niñera?

-¿Pero cómo me has llamado?-vale, creo que sí se refiere a mi, soy la única que va disfrazada de bruja por aquí y que yo sepa la única que quiere un trabajo de niñera.

-Brujita sexy ¿te molesta?- una sonrisa de suficiencia aparece en sus labios y provoca que el colmillo se ve más. Con un bufido me acerco a él.

-No es que me moleste, es solo que no voy de "brujita sexy", voy de bruja y ya. Si quisiera ir como tú dices vendría con una falda la mitad de corta y en sujetador

-¿Y cómo es que no vienes así? Que decepción, y yo que me esperaba contratar a una chica de esas que van a todos lados sin ropa interior...

-Pues va a ser que no. Siempre puedes buscar otra...-noto la mirada del chico sobre mi y de repente un movimiento brusco me hace dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-No te asustes mujer, solo quiero que me des la mano. Soy Vladimir, un placer. Y espero que sepas cuidar bien de mi hermanito.-tiendo mi mano hacia él y le doy un apretón de manos quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que lo daría una señorita, es decir, como Rodde diría que tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Entonces tengo el trabajo?

-Sino sé tu nombre no porque no voy a poder llamarte y eso sería un problema.-nuestras manos siguen unidas.

-Soy Eli, Elizabetha. Es un placer poder cuidar de tu hermanito.-noto un tirón y antes de darme cuenta estoy completamente pegada a Vladimir.

-Solo nos queda pactar cómo voy a pagarte... quizás no todo sea dinero-me remuevo un poco ante el abrazo ya que no estoy cómoda y menos sabiendo que Rodde, mi novio, puede estar mirando.-Hueles bien ¿me dejarás probar tu sangre, bella brujita?-noto un pequeño roce en el cuello sobre la yugular justo antes de que el ojirojo se separe de mi.

-Bueno, voy a presentarte a mi hermanito. Espero que os llevéis bien porque vais a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.-me guiña un ojo antes de alejarse unos pasos. En lo que Vladimir se aleja busco a Rodde con la mirada para poder explicarle que no ha pasado nada raro. Cuando le localizo sigue hablando con Lud y dando la espalda al lugar en el que estoy así que dejo de preocuparme y disfruto de la sensación que ha dejado Vladimir en mi.

-Bueno, brujita, este es el pequeño monstruo al que vas a tener que cuidar.-Vladimir vuelve de la mano con un pequeño que no pasará de los 5 años, viene con un disfraz de murciélago bastante mono.

-Hola, soy Aurel.-una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y la sonrisa se me contagia al instante.

-Yo soy Eli, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

* * *

ANTONIO

-Hey, Gil, ¿Te has traido al final lo que me dijiste?

Mi amigo, que estaba de espaldas a mi mirando algo en su móvil, se gira con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-¡Toño! Veo que has leído mi mensaje. Vamos yendo hacia el parque y te voy contado mi plan.

-De acuerdo-acepto y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Al final Francis va a ir con esos frikis?-pregunta Gil con cierto desdén.

-Sí, pero recuerda que al fin y al cabo es solo por la apuesta. Además, ya conoces a Francis, está un poco metido en el mundo de los videojuegos.

-Ya, pero también con quienes se ha ido a juntar... El cejas, el gordo, y la japonesa esa rara.

Ambos reímos y ponemos un poco verde a esos tres, aunque al cejas más con diferencia.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo-Dice Gil una vez que hemos dejado ya los chistes sobre el cejas-Ya tengo los petardos. Están en el parque ya. Los meti allí el otro día que fui con mis primos, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que venían?-Asiento con la cabeza y Gilbert continua hablando- Bueno, pues íbamos a entrara al laberinto todos juntos, pero mis primos y Lud se rajaron, y tuve que entrar yo solo.

-¿A tu hermano le daba miedo el laberinto?-pregunto antes de descojonarme al imaginarme a Ludwig acobardándose por entrar en un laberinto.

-No lo se, dijo que no quería dejar sola a mi prima pequeña. Pero el caso es que entré y apenas había gente, y descubrí entre los arbustos un hueco perfecto para guardarlos-dice con una gran sonrisa malvada.

-¿Y cómo los vamos a encender y luego salir de ahí sin que sospechen de nosotros?

-Lo mejor aún no te lo he contado. También descubrí que hay arbustos que tienen huecos un poco abiertos por los que podemos salir pitando nada más encenderlos.

-¿Si? Pues perfecto. Nuestro plan será genial.

-Y que lo digas. Y lo mejor es que haré que alguien entre en el laberinto, de la manera que sea-dice Gil muy convencido.

-¿Y eso como?-pregunto escéptico.

-Aún no lo se, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que seguro que hay algún estúpido, o estúpida, que va a acabar ahí.

-Venga, vale. ¿Nos apostamos unas copas? Quien tenga razón invita.

-Está bien.

Nos damos la mano y así cerramos la apuesta.

Finalmente, llegamos al parque y una vez que estamos dentro, vamos directamente hacia el laberinto, que está decorado y da un aire tenebroso. Poca gente se atreve a entrar en él, y Gil y yo fingimos que estamos asustados para no dar mucho el cante.

-Aquí están-dice mostrándomelos cuando hemos llegado al lugar del escondite. No se ven a primera vista, pues Gil ha colocado las ramas de manera que cueste distinguirlos.

-Perfecto, ¿Cuántos hay?

-Unos siete u ocho, no me acuerdo bien-dice sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Bueno, pues vamos a irnos saliendo para que nadie sospeche nada-propongo y comenzamos a ir hacia la salida.

-¿Sabes? Probablemente nos tachen a ti, a Francis y a mi de culpables, pero ¿Y si les gastamos una broma y les hacemos ver que estamos equivocados?-propone Gil.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Y si compramos una mochila y metemos en ella cualquier chorrada? Seguramente dirán que en ella tenemos más petardos y querrán ver.

Sonrío y asiento, entendiendo la genial idea de mi amigo.

-Seguro que el cejas es uno de los que nos acusará-digo emocionado, con ansias de ver cómo mi enemigo de toda la vida se llevará la decepción de su vida.

-Quizás el sea uno de los lerdos que entren en el laberinto-ríe Gilbert.

Mientras charlamos sobre quién y por qué nos acusará, y quien entrará en el laberinto, vamos yendo hacia una de las tiendas del parque de atracciones, donde compramos la mochila y algo que nadie se esperará que llevemos en la mochila.

* * *

ARTHUR

-Venga, Al, tio, no exageres. Por supuesto que Call of duty es mucho mejor que resident evil.

-Anda ya, gabacho, no sabes ni lo que dices. Se te ha subido ya el alcohol al cerebro.

Frunzo el ceño y sigo andando con los brazos cruzados. Alfred y Francis llevan toda la maldita noche hablando de videojuegos que me importan una mierda, y para colmo, Sakura les sigue el juego y asi yo me quedo sin poder hablar con nadie. Y encima Alfred dice que no me enfade, ¡Anda y que le den!

-¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?-pregunto volviéndome hacia los tres.

Francis y Alfred se callan y me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Alfred.

-Pregunto que a donde vamos a ir ahora. Hace ya una hora o así salimos de la caída y libre, y aunque no lo creas, hay gente a la que le aburre oir durante una hora entera cosas relacionadas con los videojuegos. Si vais a seguir con este tema me voy.

-Pues vete. Llevas toda la maldita noche intentando echar a Francis, diciéndonos que somos unos inmaduros y que desearías no haber venido con nosotros. ¿Pues sabes qué? Vete. Nada te ata a seguir con nosotros.

Siento como si un cubo de agua fría me hubiese caído encima. ¿En serio Alfred acaba de gritarme eso, en medio de un parque de atracciones, delante de medio instituto?

Sin decir nada, le dirijo una mirada cargada de odio a Alfred y me giro. Sigo caminando hacia delante, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no girarme y mandar a mi novio a la mierda.

-Bueno, sigue hablando sobre cosas que no le importan a nadie.

-Oye, creo que te has pasado un poco-dice Francis.

-¿Y qué? Solamente he dicho lo que pensábamos todos. ¿O no, Sakura?

-Esto... es posible que Arthur tenga razón y hayamos estado todo lo que llevamos de noche siendo unos monotemáticos.

-Sakura está en lo cierto, Alfred.-añade Francis.

Ruedo los ojos y sigo caminando, sin decir nada a Alfred. Mientras él sigue refunfuñando cosas relacionadas con que soy un borde y un cascarrabias, llegamos delante de lo que se supone que es, según el mapa, la casa encantada. Una sonrisa maquiavélica aparece lentamente en mi rostro.

Ya se como librarme de Alfred y su estúpido parloteo durante un rato.

-Chicos-digo dándome la vuelta-¿Qué os parecería entrar a esta atracción?

-¿A la casa encantada?

-Exacto. He odio que está muy bien ambientada. Que hay fantasmas y seres parecidos...-digo como quien no quiere la cosa sin mirar a Alfred.

-¿¡Fa-fantasmas!?-Pregunta chillando mi novio.-¡Sabes que me dan miedo los fantasmas!¡No entraré ahí!

-Venga, Al, no me seas cobarde...-le digo intentado así, de acuerdo con la psicología inversa, que se niegue más aún.

-No, no y no-grita cual niño pequeño. Sonrío internamente una vez que he conseguido mi propósito.

-Pues yo quiero entrar. Me hace ilusión...-digo mirando a la casa-¿Entras conmigo, Sakura?

-¡No, Sakura se queda conmigo!-chilla Alfred agarrando del brazo a la japonesa y tirando de ella hacia si.

-Entonces tendré que entrar yo con Arthur en la casa. Qué remedio...-Al oir la intervención de Francis, me quedo de piedra.

-N-no ... da igual. No entramos y punto-intento convencer a Francis y unirme a Alfred y Sakura, pero ellos dos están hablando otra vez de videojuegos.

-¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo, mon amour?-me pregunta abrazandome de la cintura con un brazo, mientras con el otro me intenta acariciar la mejilla.

-¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta, idiot?-le pregunto retóricamente intentando zafarme de su agarre, pero él es más fuerte.

-Pues tendré que hacer que te guste mi compañía...-dice besándome la mejilla.

Le meto un empujón mientras me sobo la parte en la que me ha besado, como si me borrara así el beso.

-Anda, Arthur, entra un rato en la casa con Francis, que si no luego te quejas de que no has entrado por nuestra culpa-dice Alfred echándome una mirada cargada de desdén.

-Está bien. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia ya me voy-le digo duramente dirigiéndome hacia la casa.

Odio a Alfred por ser tan idiota. Odio a Sakura por preferir quedarse con ese idiota. Y sobre todo, odio a Francis por seguir queriendo joderme la vida. ¿Es que acaso no ha tenido ya suficiente?¿No se da cuenta de que me tiene harto de ser siempre el blanco de sus bromas y las de Antonio?

-O-oye espera-grita el maldito francés corriendo hacia mi.

-No tengo por que esperarte. Voy a entrar en la casa. Solo. Y ahora largo-digo cruzándome de brazos sin apenas mirarle.

-Escucha no hace falta que seas tan arisco conmigo, ¿Vale? Yo no soy Alfred-responde el francés con la voz dolida. Me asombra su capacidad de actuar tan bien.

-¿Cómo que no eres Alfred?¿Qué tienes en contra suya?¿Es que acaso te crees mejor que él, maldito pervertido?-pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

-Me refiero a que yo soy una persona que escucha y con la que se puede habar.

-¿Y quieres que yo hable contigo?-pregunto con una risotada. Sin embargo, el francés frunce el ceño y me mira con dureza.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Arthur.

-Como sea. Entro a la casa. Ahí te quedas.

-Y yo entro contigo-sentencia Francis agarrándome de la muñeca y tirando hacia dentro de la casa.

Al final, tengo que entrar en una de las atracciones a las que más ilusión me hacia entrar, con el bastardo de Francis, quien aun no me ha soltado y esta empezando a hacerme daño.

-¿Te importaría soltarme? Molesta.

-No, por que si no huirás de mi.

-Dejame en paz ya, Francis-le digo soltándome de su agarre, comenzando a subir por una escalera-Ya no está aquí Alfred, asi que ya puedes dejar de fingir que te caigo bein.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Te crees que soy idiota y no me he dado cuenta de que últimamente me tratas como si nos hubiésemos llevado siempre bien?¿Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros?

-Oye, si eres un rencoroso ese es tu problema. Yo intento ser amable contigo pero sin embargo vas tú y con tu maldita vena asocial misántropa me tratas como si fuera una persona horrible-me dice incándome el índice en el pecho-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que aun me guardas rencor por lo que pasó hace once años.

-Es que todavía lo hago. Lo que hiciste me jodió la infancia. Me dejaste completamente solo como quien abandona un perro después de apalearlo. Lo peor es que llegué a considerarte mi mejor amigo.

-Osea que es por eso. Por una tontería de niños.

-Si, es justo por eso. Por eso y por todo lo que implicó para mi. ¿Sabes lo que es estar completamente solo? ¿Sabes lo que es ver a los otros niños compartir juegos mientras que tu no tienes nada con lo que jugar?

-No, pero...

-Pues si no lo sabes no hables.

-Arthur, eso pasó hace años. Eramos críos que ni siquiera nos dabamos cuenta de lo que hacíamos. Lo único que nos importaba era conseguir el mejor balón para jugar o llegar al tobogan mas alto.

-No quiero hablar mas de eso. Es mas, no quiero hablar contigo. Largo, piérdete.

-_Sacrebleu_, Arthur, ¿Te estas escuchando?

-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que digo, gabacho? Pense que te daba igual la opinión que tuviera gente de ti.

-No de todos.

-Ahora no me vengas con esas, Francis. Sabes mejor que nadie que eso es mentira. Lo que yo opine o deje de opinar de ti te la trae floja.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo.

-Claro que lo se.

-No, Arthur, no entiendes nada. Y ya me estas poniendo de los nervios. Ahora me vas a escuchar-dice acorralándome contra la pared, pegando los brazos contra la pared a cada lado de mi para impedirme escapar- Por que ya me tienes harto con tu odio irracional. Llevo ya un tiempo intentando ganarme tu confianza, volver a la amistad que teníamos antes. Quizas pienses que ya no me importas, pero no es asi, Arthur. Me preocupo por ti más de lo que crees. Por que para mi eres mucho mas importante de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Qué te preocupas por mi? Menuda gilipollez-digo intentado que mi voz no suene quebrada intentado no creerme lo que me está diciendo, que muy internamente deseo que sea cierto.

-No, ahora te toca escucharme asi que te guardas los comentarios mordaces por una vez en tu vida. Lo que te pasa, Arthur, es que te has creado una pompa segura de la que no quieres salir por que ahí todo es como quieres que sea. Sin nada fuera de lugar. Pero ahora esa pompa se está desmoronando. Alfred ya no es el mismo y vuestra relación ya ni parece una. Te aferras a lo que queda de tu frágil mundo como si pudieras salvarlo y uno de tus pilares es tu odio irracional hacia mi. Te hice una putada siendo un crio, vale, lo admito y te pido perdón. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo no te habría dejado solo. No te habría cambiado sabiendo lo que me iba a doler después tu indiferencia. Te echo de menos. Te echo mucho de menos. ¿Crees que he olvidado todo lo que pasamos juntos? Para mi la infancia contigo fue inolvidable. Podria revivir cada segundo y no me cansaría por que tu estarías ahí y jamas podría aburrirme de tus bromas y juegos infantiles. Ni de tu risa, ni de tus miradas complices y ni de tus ideas descabelladas. No podría aburrirme nunca de ti. Por eso quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Se que es difícil, pero no imposible y si tengo que demostrate cada dia lo mucho que te he echado de menos lo haré, no lo dudes.

-Conmovedor. Asi seguro que te has ligado a mas de una. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado practicando eso delante del espejo para no reírte? Ese monologo sentimental te servirá con chicas guapas, tetonas y sin una pizca de cerebro. Pero no conmigo. Se lo fácil que es decir las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso.

-A esto me refiero. Sabes que no estoy fingiendo, pero te intentas auto convencer de que lo hago.

-No me creo tus palabras. Ya me engañaste una vez con ellas. No pienso caer otra vez.

-Nunca he usado mis palabras para mentir. Pero si ellas no te sirven como prueba puedo hacer que me creas de otras formas más radicales.

Y tras decir esto, se me echa encima en un beso. Cierro mis ojos instintivamente, disfrutando, para mi desgracia, el beso. Francis me rodea la cintura con los brazos y me atrae mas hacia el. Todo esto es tan extraño pero a la vez tan... mágico.

Un ruido procedente de fuera hace que vuelva en mi y me de cuenta de que Francis Bonnefoy me está besuqueando como si fuera una de esas adolescentes desesperadas que caen en sus redes, y le empujo, rompiendo el beso.

-¿Me crees ya cuando te digo que te quiero y te echo de menos?-pregunta con una voz seductora, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos azules, provocándome un escalofrío.

Entonces, repuesto ya de ese forzado beso, le planto una hostia en la cara con toda la palma de la mano, de esas que suenan.

-Vete a la mierda, Francis-escupo mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Francis me mira con todo su orgullo herido, y antes de que puda decirme nada, me voy corriendo a buscar la salida.

He engañado a Alfred con ese lujurioso y pervertido de Francis

* * *

NATASHA

El mal presentimiento que llevo cosechando durante todo el día y que se ha hecho mayor desde el momento en el que hemos entrado en el parque cada vez va a peor, ya me estoy empezando a poner paranoica y veo peligros en todos lados. Lo más insignificante puede transformarse en algo peligroso ante mis ojos.

Voy con Emma por los distintos caminos que unen unas atracciones con otras todavía un poco mareada después de la última montaña rusa a la que mi pareja me ha hecho subirme.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a la caída libre?

-No voy a volver a subirme en otro cacharro infernal en lo que me queda de vida.

-Vamos, no seas así ¿te parece bien si vamos al laberinto? He leído que es una de las atracciones más terroríficas hoy.

-¿Desde cuándo un laberinto da miedo? Eso es absurdo.

-Claro que puede dar miedo, lo que pasa es que a ti nada te lo da. Pues si no quieres venir conmigo voy a tener que buscar a otra persona que venga conmigo.-con un guiño coqueto se gira y me da la espalda, como haciendo notar que no me necesita. Un escalofrío me recorre como una advertencia que solo provoca que mi estado de alerta aumente.

-No bromees con eso, sabes que no me gusta.-me acerco a ella, seria.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal Naty, es solo una broma ¿me crees capaz, acaso de cambiarte por cualquier otra persona?-se abraza a mi intentando hacer pucheros aunque se está riendo.

Tras unos momentos abrazadas nuestros labios se juntan de una manera que parece mecánica. La costumbre de besarnos es tal que conocemos todos los movimientos de la otra, su mano en mi cintura y la mía en su espalda. La caricia de sus labios sobre los míos y el baile de nuestras lenguas son gestos tan conocidos que podría describirlos a la perfección dentro de décadas. O eso creo, aunque Emma siempre consigue sorprenderme con algo distinto, a lo mejor algo tan simple como una caricia que ya hace que pierda todo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Al principio me aterraba pensar que esto mismo ella ya lo había hecho con otras personas, que aunque ella era la primera persona a la que me entregaba por completo yo no era lo mismo para ella.

-Osea como que los hoteles no están tan lejos. A este paso os lo montáis aquí en medio.-la voz del polaco nos hace separarnos.

-Vamos, Feliks, no molestes.

-¿Pero acaso no las has visto, Toris?

-Claro que las ha visto ¿no ves que le falta ponerse a llor..?-Un tortazo por parte del moreno al brazo de Chiara hace que esta no termine la frase.

-Perdón por la interrupción, ya nos vamos.-Cogiendo del brazo a sus dos amigos quienes se ríen de manera cómplice y arrastrándoles lejos de nosotros Toris vuelve a dejarnos la intimidad con la que contábamos antes mi pareja y yo.

-¿Y esa mirada de Toris? ¿Voy a tener que ponerme celosa de una mosquita muerta como él?-Emma, que seguía con la mano en mi cintura se aleja y me mira fijamente.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué ibas a ponerte celosa?-le pregunto, sin comprender a qué viene esto.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? Por favor, si está coladito por ti. No hay más que verle mirarte para darse cuenta.

-Vamos, Em, no digas tonterías. Nadie está enamorado de mi.-hago un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto. En el camino mi mano es tomada por otra.

-Yo sí.-vuelve a juntar sus labios con los míos pero esta vez es solo un roce antes de que se aparte.

-Y yo a ti, más que a nada-busco unir, de nuevo, nuestros labios, pero ella se aparta riendo.

-¿Caída libre, entonces? Te guardo el beso como premio para cuando te montes conmigo.

-¿Estás intentando chantajearme con un beso?

-No es chantaje, solo un trueque, tu compañía en la caída libre por un beso y si me acompañas a más cosas quizás aumente mi oferta.-con uno de sus muchos guiños coquetos y sin esperar mi contestación comienza a andar hacia la atracción que es tan alta que se ve desde todas las zonas del parque.

Me pongo a su altura y busco su mano hasta que nuestros dedos quedan entrelazados, con un tirón me acerca más a ella y así seguimos andando, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. No sé en qué pensará ella, que parece estar buscando algo o alguien entre las distintas atracciones pero yo intento analizar de nuevo a qué puede deberse el mal presentimiento.

-Mira, por ahí va Elizabetha.

-Mmmm...-como no le presto atención aprieta mi mano.

-Creo que tiene problemas con su novio. Llevan unos días sin apenas hablar ¿Crees que cortarán?-una vez tiene mi atención deja de hacer tanta presión con su mano sobre la mía.

-Pues no lo sé, de todas formas es su vida ¿que te importa?-nunca me han interesado los temas de cotilleos y menos sobre las peleas entre las parejas.

-Siempre es bueno saber un poco más de las personas que te rodean, sino pueden hacer cosas que nunca creerías posibles. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cuernos por su parte?

-¿Elizabetha engañando a Roderich? Eso es muy poco probable, parecen que están hechos el uno para el otro, no me imagino poniendo los cuernos a ninguno de los dos.

-A veces eres tan inocente... los cuernos son más comunes de lo que piensas.-hace una pequeña pausa como recordando algo antes de seguir.-¿el otro día no se encontraron con Vash?

-¿Y quién se supone que es Vash?-me estoy cansando de este tema de conversación.

-El ex de Roderich. Creo que se pelearon él y Eli en la salida... a lo mejor Roderich le defendió a él y ella se siente traicionada y ha decidido que se den un tiempo y por eso...

-Em, esto no es una telenovela, esas cosas no pasan, casi todas las parejas se pelean, es algo natural.-la corto antes de que empiece a montarse una de sus películas.

-Jo, me has cortado toda la idea. Seguro que ha pasado algo de eso. Además siempre he pensado que a ella le gustaba Gilbert.

-¿Y por qué va a gustarle Gilbert?

-Porque son muy amiguitos, hablan muchísimo, en clase él siempre está hablando por whatsapp con ella.

-¿No puede ser que sean amigos y ya?

-¿Amigos y ya?-suelta una carcajada maligna que va muy acorde con su disfraz de diablesa.-eso, querida, no existe. ¿Amistad entre un chico y una chica sin que haya la más mínima tensión sexual? imposible.

-No lo veo tan difícil, puede ser que no se gusten.

-Eso solo pasa cuando uno de los dos es homosexual... bueno y a veces ni eso.

-Me estoy perdiendo. ¿Se han peleado porque Roderich le ha puesto los cuernos con Gilbert?

-¡No! A veces me da la sensación de que no me escuchas cuando hablo.-tiene razón. Muchas veces no le presto atención y solo le contesto con monosílabos... generalmente no se da cuenta.-Se han peleado porque Roderich, que todavía no ha conseguido olvidar a Vash, ha tenido una bonita y romántica noche de pasión con él y Elizabetha como buena novia despechada y rencorosa, incapaz de superar esa traición, se ha tirado a Gilbert. Ahora se han dado cuenta de que se aman y está de follamigos a las espaldas de Roderich.

-¿Roderich está enamorado de su ex y Eli de Gilbert?

-Eso mismo.

-¿Por qué no cortan y se van cada uno con la persona a la que quieren?-llegamos a la caída libre que está prácticamente vacía, en ella solo hay un chico rubio de ojos verdes y expresión huraña y otro chico, con la misma expresión rubio, bastante alto y con los ojos azules.

-¡Hombre Vash! De ti estábamos hablando ahora mismo.

-Emma.-el de ojos verdes dirige un movimiento de cabeza hacia nosotras.

-Hola a ti también, Govert.-en ningún momento parece que esté hablando con su ex... ahora que lo pienso nunca supe por qué cortaron.

-Hola.-la voz del más alto es fría, seca y cortante. De repente clava sus ojos en mi y una mueca de odio se hace dueña de su expresión.

Decido no contestar, solo miro de vuelta a ese par de ojos azules, retándole a decir algo sobre Emma.

-Vash ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-completamente ajenos a nuestro duelo de miradas los dos rubios siguen hablando.

-Claro ¿qué pasa?

-¿Te has tirado últimamente a Roderich?-la pregunta hace que rompa el contacto visual para mirar atónita a la rubia.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! Cortamos hace tiempo.

-Vamos, a mi puedes contarmelo, somos amigos ¿no?

-Apenas hemos hablado un par de veces...

-¿Y eso no es suficiente para una amistad, acaso?-con una sonrisa coqueta suelta mi mano y la apoya en su hombro. El contacto del aire frío sobre mi mano hace que me estremezca. O eso o la cercanía con la que parece tratar mi novia al ojiverde.

-Pues no, la verdad.-con un gesto quita la mano de su hombro y se acerca a la atracción para subirse.- Y no, no me estoy tirando a mi ex, si tanto quieres saberlo.

-¿No te sorprende?-la voz grave de Govert se escucha bastante fuerte aunque no eleva apenas el tono.

-¿Por qué iba a sorprenderme?

-No lo sé, quizás el darte cuenta de que no todos son como tú te sorprende.-con una mirada del odio más profundo intenta abrirse para entrar a la atracción pero le impido el paso.

-¿Acabas de llamar a mi novia puta y crees que te vas a ir de rositas?- es bastante más alto que yo pero eso no es problema. Desde pequeña Ivan me ha enseñado a defenderme de los matones como Govert.

-Si se lo he llamado por algo será ¿no crees?

-Que no hayas superado que ella haya rehecho su vida y tú sigas lamentándote por tu patética vida no significa que sea puta. Atrévete a volver a decirle algo otra vez.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si lo hago? ¿Pegarme? Mira como tiemblo...-vuelve a intentar abrirse camino tras dirigirme una mirada desdeñosa.

-No deberías subestimar a alguien como Natasha Braginski.-el voto de confianza de Emma me hace sonreir con suficiencia, como tantas veces hacía Ivan cuando conseguía esquivar mis golpes mientras me enseñaba.

-No me da miedo esta muñequita.-Me acerco a él y subiendo la rodilla en un movimiento rápido la encajo durante 3 segundos en su entrepierna. Los ojos de Govert, que antes miraban de forma desdeñosa se abren complemente.

Cojo la mano de Emma, que mira de forma divertida la escena.

-Se me han quitado las ganas de la caída libre. Nos vamos.-sin más tiro de la rubia, alejándola de los dos chicos, uno de ellos que se retuerce de dolor y otro que mira atentamente cómo nos alejamos. No me fijo en el guiño de Emma hacia Vash.

-Tía, me ha encantado.-la ojiverde comienza a reírse y acompasa su paso al mio.

-Se lo merecía, por cabrón.-de un tirón me para y se acerca a mi. Nuestras narices se tocan y nuestros alientos se mezclan.

-Tú te mereces el beso de antes, aunque no te has montado en la caída libre.-sus labios se unen a los míos y de nuevo su mano se apoya en mi cintura y la mía en su espalda. Un movimiento mecanizado gracias a todos estos meses.

Nos separamos cuando el sonido de mi móvil nos interrumpe. Con un bufido resignado Emma se separa de mi y con un gesto me invita a que conteste. Busco el móvil entre los pliegues del disfraz hasta encontrar el bolsillo que Kat ha cosido para el móvil y el dinero.

En la pantalla se puede ver una imagen en la que salimos Ivan y yo de pequeños. Al ver que es mi hermano el que llama mi idea inicial de colgar se esfuma de mi mente. Le enseño la pantalla a Emma que suelta otro bufido. Nunca se han llevado bien.

-Dime.

-¿Está Emma contigo?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Dile que se vaya, no quiero hablar con ella cerca.

-Ivan, esto es un teléfono, no se va a enterar de lo que digas.-estoy harta, siempre que me llama me hace separarme de ella o, incluso hablar en ruso.

-No pienso hablar con ella delante.-un silencio se instala entre los dos.-tiene que ver con Kat.

-¿Kat? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

-No pienso hablar si ella está cerca.-la típica voz con tono infantil de mi hermano se va transformando en una voz fría y dura.

-No puedes hacer que me separe de ella para hablar contigo.

-Vale.-dejo de escuchar la voz de mi hermano que es sustituida por un pitido. Me ha colgado.

-¡Aarg! No puedo con él cuando se pone así de infantil.

-¿Era algo importante? Ya sabes que si hace falta me voy.-mira hacia la caída libre, la cual ya está bastante lejos ya que hemos ido andando rápido.

-No lo sé, solo me ha dicho que es de Yekaterina pero no me ha querido decir nada más.

-¿Me voy?

-Es que no entiendo que tengas que irte. Además puedes quedarte, no creo que lo sepa.

-La última vez que me quedé me pilló a los 4 segundos y ni si quiera había respirado todavía... Da igual, me alejo, de verdad que no me importa.-Insiste, mientras da da dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, como indicándome que se va a ir.

-Parece que tuvieras prisa por irte...

-Claro que no, es solo que no quiero que a Yekaterina le haya pasado nada malo.

-Bueno, vale, nos vemos en un rato. ¿Te mando un whatsapp o algo?

-Vale, de todas formas si no te contesto estaré por ahí, no creo que esté muy lejos. Te quiero.-se aleja a paso rápido dirección a la caída libre de la que no ha despegado los ojos desde la llamada de mi hermano.

Llamo a Ivan que tras dos tonos me lo coge.

-¿Sigue ahí?

-No.

-Dilo otra vez.

-No, Ivan, Emma no está ahora aquí ¿contento?-cuando mi hermano hace cosas como estas me desespera.

-_Da,_ se nota que no mientes.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Kat?

-Parece que nada grave, pero estaba haciendo la comida y el cuchillo se le ha resbalado de las manos y le ha caído en el pie. Estamos en urgencias porque no para de sangrar aunque han dicho que no parece nada muy grave.

-¿Y ella cómo está?

-Bien, aunque no para de llorar y decir que es una inútil...

-¿Has probado a decirle que no lo es porque cuida de nosotros?

-_Da_. Dice que le estoy mintiendo porque ella no sabe ni cocinar. Bueno, parece que le van a poner los puntos así que entro con ella, que sabes que no le gustan las agujas ¿Tienes las llaves?

-Sí. Dile de mi parte que no se preocupe y que deje de llorar por tonterías.

-Vale._ Paka_.-el tono que indica que se ha cortado la llamada vuelve a sustituir la voz de mi hermano. Tras enviarle un whatsapp a Emma y ver que no le llegan me decido a buscarla.

A mitad de la búsqueda se me ocurre y llamarla para saber dónde está y no tener que estar dando vueltas innecesarias por el parque, que es inmenso cuando vas sola, pero lo tiene apagado.

Tras unos 15 minutos y una vuelta tonta para no tener que encontrarme de nuevo a Govert, que ahora va solo también, llego de nuevo a la caída libre, pero Emma no está ahí.

Me dedico a buscar entre los caminos que, intentando formar algo parecido a un pueblo, salen desde la plaza en la que está la atracción. Son 4 posibles direcciones. Comienzo por la que tengo a mi derecha, es un callejón completamente oscuro y sin salida en el que no hay nadie.

Después de ese los voy recorriendo todos pero en ninguno de ellos encuentro a mi novia.

Comienzo a desesperarme cuando llevo 10 minutos de búsqueda por las distintas "calles". Nunca he tenido mucha paciencia. Pasando por todos los caminos que se conectan unos a otros consigo llegar hasta otro de los muchos callejones sin salida que hay en esta zona del parque, si no supiera que el laberinto es de setos pensaría que he acabado dentro. Cuando voy a salir para seguir buscando un sonido llama mi atención, una risita ahogada que viene desde el final del callejón donde la luz no permite ver nada a no ser que no te fijes bien. Fijo la vista y ahí la veo, bueno más bien los veo.

Emma y Vash.

Ahí está mi novia con la lengua de otro tío hasta el esófago, besándose como una pareja que lleva toda una guerra el uno sin noticias del otro y se acaban de reencontrar. Otra risita ahogada por parte de Emma me hace reaccionar.

Doy un paso hacia atrás dando un golpe con el pie al una lata lo que hace que la feliz pareja se gire hacia mi.

-Mierda.-y eso es lo único que se digna a decir la chica a la que amo en el momento en el que se da cuenta de que la he pillado poniéndome los cuernos.

Un recuerdo fugaz viene a mi mente._ -Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal Naty, es solo una broma ¿me crees capaz, acaso de cambiarte por cualquier otra persona?-se abraza a mi intentando hacer pucheros aunque se está riendo. _Ya veo que sí, es capaz de cambiarle por el primero de turno.

No soporto más ver esa escena así que me vuelvo para hacer algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo, yo, que siempre me he enfrentado a las cosas de frente, plantando cara. Corro, huyo del lugar en el que mi novia se besa con un chico con el que ha hablado dos veces en toda su vida.

Corro por las callejuelas del maldito parque sin saber a dónde voy, sin saber de dónde vengo. Mientras corro paso por al lado de un pequeño grupo que deja de reír en el momento en el que paso. No sé quienes son y no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no me interesa hasta que escucho una voz.

-¡Natasha!-Toris me llama y parece preocupado, aún así no contesto y sigo corriendo, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie y menos a él.

-Me voy con ella.

-¿En serio nos dejas tirados para irte con la bichopalo? Tssk.

-Parece ser, Chiara, que la prefiere a ella antes que a nosotros.-se escucha indignado, o eso creo, tampoco estoy como para que me importe lo más mínimo.

Aunque sigo corriendo las voces se escuchan claras por el eco. No quiero estar con nadie. Quiero estar sola.

-Adiós.-justo después de esto escucho unos pasos apresurados seguirme, suponiendo que es Toris corro más rápido aunque llego a un callejón sin salida. Me siento apresada. La pared no me deja seguir con mi huida y el no correr hace que note la humedad de mis mejillas. Odio esto, odio Halloween, odio los parques de atracciones, odio el amor y la odio a ella.

-Natasha ¿estás bien?-y por supuesto, le odio a él.

-Pregunta estúpida del día dicha por el estúpido del mes. Déjame, quiero estar sola-le doy la espalda, no quiero que nadie me vea y yo tampoco quiero ver a nadie.

-No voy a dejarte sola, estás llorando.

-Pero quiero estar sola. Largo. Fuera. Vete. Ahora-intento sonar autoritaria, pero la voz se me quiebra.

No me hace caso, es más, se acerca a mi y en ese momento sé que mi batalla está perdida. Toris va a quedarse lo quiera o no.

* * *

FELICIANO

-¿Ese no es Arthur?-Ludwig a un chico rubio que prácticamente corre por una de las calles que conectan unas atracciones con otras.

-Parece que la casa da más miedo del que aparenta porque está saliendo casi corriendo. Mejor no vamos...

-Vamos, Feli, no seas miedica, es solo una casa encantada.

-Pooorfavor Lud, vamos a otro lado, no quiero pasar miedo...-le agarro del brazo, tirando de él y alejandole de la dichosa casa, bueno, lo intento ya que no le muevo ni un centímetro.

-Pero hace un momento querías ir.-me mira... ¿molesto?

-Bueno, pues ya no quiero, ahora quiero ir con los demás a otro lado, vamos Ludwig, no me hagas entrar ahí.-parece que de verdad quería ir, pero es que no me atrevo, nunca he sido muy valiente...

-Está bien, vamos a otra parte ¿dónde quieres ir?-está molesto, puedo notarlo porque no está relajado y su tono es más duro que de costumbre.

-Pueees... ¿crees que habrá por aquí algún sitio en el que comprar gelato?

-Feliciano, por dios, estamos a 31 de Octubre...

-Vale... ¿y pasta?

-¿Solo sabes pensar en comida?-Lud acelera el paso así que esa pregunta la tomo como un "no" rotundo.

-Vamos con los demás a ver qué van a hacer ¿qué te parece?

-Bien. Tienen que estar por algún lado del parque, solo tenemos que dar vueltas por todo esto hasta encontrar a alguien, fantástico.-veo que respira hondo varias veces para intentar calmarse.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?-me acerco a él temeroso de la respuesta. No quiero que se enfade conmigo y menos hoy que vamos a poder estar bastante tiempo juntos.

-No.-no dice nada más así que le miro, esperando que continúe hablando-no es que esté enfadado contigo, es solo que... bueno no sé, esto no me gusta. No quiero estar aquí, eso es todo.

-¿No querías venir? ¿Por qué has venido, entonces?.-me separo de su brazo para ponerme delante de él y poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Acaso no quieres que esté aquí? Si quieres me largo.-con la mano me aparta sin esfuerzo ninguno y sigue caminando a paso rápido.

-Claro que no. Yo quiero pasar esta noche contigo... es solo que no quiero que estés enfadado.-mi amigo se para, respira hondo varias veces y se gira para encararme.

-Vale ¿olvidamos esto, como si nada hubiera pasado?

-¿Pasar el qué? Si no ha pasado absolutamente nada.-sonrío ampliamente y veo como Lud dibuja una sutil sonrisa también.

-Vuelves a llevar las alas torcidas.-se acerca a mi y colocas las alas en su sitio correcto.-un ángel bueno no pude llevar las alas torcidas.-su tono de voz ahora es más suave aunque todavía suena un poco tenso.-¿Te parece si empezamos a buscar a la gente y formamos un grupo más grande?

\- _Grazie_ ¡Sí, cuantos más seamos mejor! Me pregunto dónde estará Sakura...

-No para lo que quiero...-apenas entiendo el susurro de mi amigo por lo que lo dejo pasar

-Yo te sigo, _capitano._-con una risa vuelvo a colgarme de su brazo y él, resignado y bastante acostumbrado ya a esto solo me deja. Comenzamos a andar por el parque que cada vez es un poco más tenebroso a medida que la noche se va haciendo más cerrada y la iluminación más fantasmagórica. Cuando llevamos unos 10 minutos andando una risa estridente y bastante conocida por los dos rompe la quietud del parque.

-¡Kesesesese, te dije que era el mejor!

-¡Venga ya, Gil, es la tercera vez que nos perdemos por tu culpa!

-No es mi culpa que no sepas leer un mapa, Antonio.

-No es mi culpa que me des un mapa que está en japones.

-Bueno, tranquilidad que ya hemos encontrado la maldita fuente. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-vemos a dos personas apoyadas en una de las fuentes principales del parque y que ahora mismo está decorada con un enorme esqueleto que a veces se mueve de forma sutil. En los pies de la fuente un hombre-lobo y un fantasma parecen mirar fijamente lo que, supongo, es el mapa.

-¡GILBERT, ANTONIO!-saludo con la mano efusivo, para que nos vean en la oscuridad.

-Feliciano, no hace falta tanto escándalo.-y ahí está el prudente de Lud, tan serio que a veces puede ser hasta aburrido.

-¡MIRA TÍO, UN ÁNGEL QUE VIENE A SALVARNOS!-Antonio coge a Gilbert por el brazo y se acerca corriendo hasta nosotros.

-¿Asombrados de verme?-el fantasma se recompone el disfraz, que es una camiseta blanca con jirones de tela colgando aunque claro, entre su palidez, su pelo blanco y sus ojos rojos no necesita mucho más.

-Pues no, la verdad ¿estáis perdidos?

-No.

-Sí.

Las voces de los dos amigos suenan a la vez para que después el castaño siga hablando rápidamente.

-Tíos, decidnos que sabéis leer en japones.

-¿Por qué íbamos a saber leer japonés?-Lud vuelve a usar el tono duro que tanto pega con el uniforme que ahora mismo utiliza.

-Pues... Sakura es vuestra amiga, y ella es japonesa, así que...-la sonrisa de Antonio se amplía más ante su "deducción".

-Lo siento Antonio pero no tenemos ni idea de japonés ninguno de los dos... pero podemos ir los cuatro a buscar a Sakura. Lud y yo estábamos buscando a la gente para formar un grupo grande.

-Bueno, os deleitaré con mi presencia, pero no porque estemos perdidos, solo porque sé que os hace ilusión.-dice Gilbert mientras dobla el mapa y se lo guarda entre la ropa.

Así comenzamos a andar por el parque de nuevo solo que esta vez acompañados por los dos amigos que más que buscar gente parece que van en busca de un tesoro pirata.

-No lo entiendo ¿estamos andando en sentido contrario? Aquí no hay nada de lo que pone en el mapa.-señala en el mapa que ha vuelto a sacar casi al instante fe guardarlo- Esto es una mierda ¿si hacen los mapas mal cómo esperan que no nos perdamos?

-No es que el mapa esté mal, _bruder,_ lo que pasa es que llevas todo el rato con él al revés.-sin más el rubio le quita el mencionado mapa de las manos a su hermano mayor. Tras unas cuantas indicaciones precisas volvemos al punto de partida, la fuente del esqueleto.

-Joder, Gil, tu hermano me da que es más espabilado que tú.

-Kesesese eso es que le he enseñado bien. Todo lo que sabe lo ha aprendido de su _awesome_ hermano mayor.

-Lo que pasa es que Lud siempre sabe de estas cosas, una vez yo me perdí en una excursión por el campo y tuvo que venir a buscarme porque yo no sabía dónde estaba y...

-Jajajaja me acuerdo de que una vez uno de los profesores nos habló de esa excursión. No sabía que el chico que se había perdido fueras tú.

-Pues sí me perdí y estuve llorando como la mitad de la excursión...

-¡Pobrecito!-haciendo puchero me abraza como si fuera un niño pequeño, me dejo y lo único que hago es reírme en el abrazo.

-¡FELIKS. MALDITO BASTARDO! OTRO SUSTO Y TE QUITO EL MAQUILLAJE A HOSTIAS, LO JURO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS.-al escuchar la "agradable" voz de mi _sorella_, Antonio se aparta de mi como si lo tuviera por costumbre, un movimiento mecánico e involuntario.

-Vaaamos Chiara, no te enfades que ha sido solo una broma.-la risa de Feliks se escucha como con eco, al igual que las voces por lo que no estamos seguros de dónde pueden estar.

-¿¡Pero por qué tenías que venir de payaso!? Mira que hay disfraces en el mundo. A la próxima te vienes de Drag Queen y todos contentos.

-¿Y yo qué iba a saber que te dan miedo los payasos?-en ese momento aparece un enfadado ángel negro,la que viene a ser mi complementaria hablando de disfraces, mientras yo voy con una larga toga blanca con unas alas a juego, sandalias y una aureola dorada Chiara va con un vestido bastante corto, unas medias con ligas, unos tacones, unas alas y una aureola toda entera de negro, seguida de un payaso diabólico que se ríe de forma descontrolada.

-Joder, Feliks, creo que quedó bastante claro que me daban miedo cuándo paré la peli de "It" al minuto dos.

-¡Anda! Hola a todos ricuras.-Pasando completamente de mi _sorella_ Feliks se acerca a nosotros. La verdad es que el disfraz de Feliks está bastante logrado. Lo mejor, sin duda es el maquillaje, con la cara completamente blanca, los ojos pintados tanto por arriba como por abajo de azul que le llega hasta la mitad de la cara y la característica sonrisa de los payasos que, en vez de ser amigable, tiene un toque siniestro gracias a los dientes que parecen manchados de sangre que chorrea por los labios y el cuello. **  
**

**-**¡Hostia tú! Si esto parece "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" con eso de ir uniendo un grupo de gente.

-Antonio, creo que te refieres a "El mago de Oz".

-Aah, pues puede ser que tengas razón Lud, algo de eso me suena que es.

-Bueno ¿como que estáis aquí en esta fuente super solitaria en vez de estar... yo que sé, haciendo cosas de Halloween?

-Pues lo mismo que tú ¿no crees?

-Claro que no Gilbo, yo me dedico a ir asustando a todo aquel que pase por mi campo de visión.-una risa malvada y un poco psicópata hace que Feliks se retuerza y Chiara se aparte de él, alejándose varios metros del grupo.

-¿Por cierto, dónde está Toris? ¿No vais todo el rato juntos?-pregunto, curioso.

-Ese bastardo se ha largado para intentar conquistar su amor imposible.-la voz molesta de mi sorella se escucha mientras ella vuelve a acercarse al grupo. Supongo que ni el miedo la para cuando se trata de criticar.

-Sí, el pobre no se da cuenta de que está enamorado de una maldito bicho-palo sin sentimientos.-Feliks completa algo más la historia, aunque no tengo ni idea de a quién se refieren.

-¿Espera, a Toris le gusta Natasha?-Bueno, parece que los demás si que entienden a Feliks cuando habla.

-10 puntos para el fantasma. Sí, nuestro pequeño e inocente Toris se ha ido a enamorar de... eso.-una mueca de asco se dibuja por debajo de la sonrisa sádica de payaso.

-¿Y cómo es que se ha ido con ella? Ella va con Emma que yo sepa...-parece que Antonio no nota la mirada de odio que dirige Chiara hacia él al mencionar a la rubia.

-Pues por lo que hemos visto han tenido una bronca y de las fuertes porque la bicho-palo ha pasado corriendo por nuestro lado y parecía llorar, aunque eso lo dudo sabiendo que no tiene pensamientos.

-Bueno, se han peleado. Dejemos de meternos en la vida privada de los demás, por algo es privada.

-Pequeño Ludwig, no entiendes nada, esto es como que una cuestión de vida o muerte para más personas de las que puedas imaginar.-mi amigo levanta las cejas ante el "pequeño" pero no dice nada, solo mira a Feliks como quién mira a un extraterrestre, sin comprender nada, la verdad es que no le culpo.

-La cosa está en que el bastardo se ha largado con la novia de la puta para ver si pillaba cacho, básicamente ese es todo el cotilleo.-Resume mi _sorella_, queriendo zanjar el tema

-¡No es puta! Lo que pasa es que a ti te cae mal, eso es todo.

-No, Antonio, esa es más puta que las gallinas. Se ha acostado con la mitad del instituto y del barrio por el que vive, la cosa es que tú no quieres verlo.

-Esa es, Chiara. Digamos que los jardines privados de la bonita Emma son bastante públicos.-Feliks se gira a Chiara, que corta la risa de golpe al verle. Los ojos se le abren como si hubiera visto un fantasma (sin contar a Gilbert, claro está).

-¡JODER FELIKS! QUE NO ME MIRES ¿TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER ES? QUE ME ACOJONO, COÑO.

-¡Anda, pues va a ser verdad lo de que te dan miedo los payasos, no sabía yo eso de ti...

-¿Y por qué ibas a saber tú eso de mi?-la mirada de desprecio que le dirige al Gilbert me hace estremecer.

-Nada, solo me parece curioso... nada más.-una sonrisa perversa que podría competir perfectamente con la de Feliks se forma lentamente en los labios del albino.

-Bueno ¿cuál es el plan?-el castaño se dirige sonriente a Lud.

-Pues no lo sé, lo que queráis está bien.

-¿Qué os parece un paseo hasta la casa encantada? Me han dicho que es lo más.

-¡Eso! Vamos a la casa encantada.-aunque sigo sin ganas de ir no contradigo ni a Feliks ni a Antonio porque se ven bastante ilusionados.

-A mi me da igual. Si es lo que queréis vamos todos.-Gilbert no se ve del todo ilusionado pero aún así parece dispuesto a entrar.

-Digo lo mismo. Si hay que ir se va y ya.

-Bueno... pues entonces ¡Camino a la casa encantada!-noto como el brazo de mi amigo se tensa cuando digo de ir a la casa, quizás no quiere ir después de todo. Aunque no dice nada, simplemente comienza a andar en dirección a la casa. Vamos los dos abriendo la marcha y me dedico a escuchar lo que dice el grupo detrás de mi ya que Ludwig parece que ha decido no hablar durante todo el camino.

Tras un rato andando al lado de Lud decido que es mejor dejarle solo un rato para que se calme ya que cada vez está más tenso.

-Lud, voy a decirle una cosa a mi sorella. ¿me esperas o sigues?

-Sigo, quiero pensar y necesito estar un rato solo ¿te importa?

-Claro que no. Vamos, no te amargues, recuerda que esta noche es para disfrutar-le sonrío antes de alejarme para integrarme en el grupo que va unos metros por detrás.

Entre risas, bromas, algún que otro susto por parte de Feliks a Chiara y los gritos e insultos de ella hacia su amigo llegamos a la casa encantada. Lud nos está esperando en la puerta, aunque ha estado un rato solo no parece haberse calmado, es más, parece más nervioso.

-¿Vamos a entrar todos juntos, no?-pregunta el polaco mientras mira al interior de la casa encantada, que parece desierta.

-¿Acaso te da miedo ir solo, Feliks?

-No digas tontería Gilbert, solo preguntaba.

-¿Y si hacemos una competición? Vamos por grupos.-

-¿Una competición? Explícate, Toño.-Le pide el albino, al que ya le brillan los ojos con malicia aún sin saber a qué se refiere su amigo ¿o es que siempre le brillan así? No me extrañaría, la verdad.

-Es fácil. Vamos por grupos, si eso podemos ir por parejas. Entramos en intervalos de unos minutos en la casa y la cosa es conseguir asustar a los otros equipos antes de que lleguen a la salida, cuantas más veces mejor. El grupo que aguante el último en la casa gana.

-¡Suena super divertido! Me encanta dar sustos ¿verdad, Chiara?-Feliks ya no parece nada asustado, todo lo contrario, parece morirse de ganas por entrar.

-Ja-ja. Que gracioso. Pero me gusta la idea. ¿Entramos cada 2 minutos?

-Perfecto ¿Y las parejas?- el albino pasa la mirada por todos nosotros, buscando a la persona perfecta con la que dar sustos.

-¡Yo quiero ir con Lud! Que sino me asusto demasiado rápido.-me acerco rápido a Ludwig que mira todo sin decir nada.

-Vale, pues Feli y Lud como una de las parejas.

Gilbert sigue analizando a los tres que quedan que se han quedado completamente estáticos esperando a ver qué tiene que decir el albino. Se acerca a Antonio como quien observa un caballo de carreras antes de apostar por él.

-Veamos, por un lado tenemos al bueno de Toño que puede dar todos los sustos que quiera... siempre y cuando no le de un ataque de risa antes.

Se aleja de Antonio y se acerca ahora a mi sorella.

-Por otro lado tenemos a Chiara...

-Te sabes nuestros nombres, que gran avance.

-...que seguramente-Gilbert sigue como si no le hubieran interrumpido-tenga más cojones que Antonio y Feliks juntos pero claro, teniendo a Feliks de payaso me puedo divertir bastante.

Se gira con una sonrisa bastante aterradora en le rostro hacia Feliks que pasa la vista de Chiara a Gilbert mientras otra sonrisa igual de aterradora se forma en su rostro.

-¿Entonces equipo?

-¿Y asustar a Chiara por toda la casa encantada? Osea, la duda ofende.

-No. Me niego. No pienso entrar en la casa.-la castaña se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

-Vaamos Chiara, no puedes dejarme solo.-Le suplica Antonio, haciendo puchero.

-Técnicamente sí puedo, es más, lo estoy haciendo.

-_Sorella_, vamos, si estamos en Halloween, no puedes cortar el rollo así. ¿Lo haces por mi?-la intento convencer yo.

-No.

-Chiara no me seas tonta, entra en la maldita casa o me dedico a entrar todas las noches en tu cuarto con este disfraz y quedarme en una de las esquinas hasta que te despiertes y me veas. TODAS las noches, y sabes que lo hago.-Una expresión de terror aparece en la cara de mi gemela que solo acierta a asentir, coger a Antonio del brazo y sin más palabras entrar en la casa.

-Kesesese pero que bien que me lo voy a pasar en la casa. ¿Queréis entrar los segundos o vamos nosotros?

-Id vosotros, nosotros entramos los últimos.-el tono de Lud es igual de duro que siempre pero se puede entrever la tensión que está guardando ya desde hace bastante rato. Parece que no se le va a ir solo por estar solo un rato.

Tras los dos minutos pactados Feliks y Gilbert, con un plan ya perfectamente trazado en el que parecen no haberse acordado de nosotros entran en la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy serio, bueno, más serio que de costumbre.

-No me pasa nada, Feliciano.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada.

-No te creo, te pasa algo pero no me lo quieres decir ¿estás enfadado por algo?

-Ya te he dicho antes que no. Vamos a entrar.

-Pero no han pasado los dos minutos.

-No pasa nada, no van a darse cuenta si nos adelantamos 30 segundos. Además quiero comprobar una cosa dentro de la casa ¿vamos?

-Vale.-nos dirigimos a la casa que está en completo silencio la mayoría del tiempo, aunque a veces se escuchan murmullos y portazos.

Cuando entramos la oscuridad es total pero cuando se me acostumbran los ojos voy bien, siendo capaz de distinguir todas las cosas. Ataúdes, telas de araña, sarcófagos... todo es bastante siniestro, además de que a veces se escuchan gritos y risas que no sé si son de mis amigos o ruidos de la casa.

Nada más entrar me agarro al brazo de mi amigo que me va guiando por todos los pasillos de la casa sin vacilar. Va seguro, como si conociera el camino y al rato me doy cuenta de que parece saber dónde van a estar todos los sobresaltos porque parece esquivarlos.

-¿Has entrado antes aquí?

-Sí, hace no mucho vine aquí con mis primos y me hicieron entrar varias veces, así que acabé por saberme la mayoría de las trampas.

No sé que contestar a eso así que me quedo callado y seguimos andando en silencio, sorteando todos los obstáculos y casi todos los sustos, aunque no todos. Cuando veo una figura al fondo del pasillo pienso que es uno de mis amigos hasta que me doy cuenta de que está flotando al final del pasillo. El fantasma mira hacia nosotros y se acerca velozmente hacia donde estamos, cuando está a punto de llegar grito y me escondo detrás de Ludwig que me tapa toda la visión. Para mi sorpresa comienza a reírse.

-Vamos, Feli, que solo es una imagen, ni si quiera es una persona disfrazada. Es solo eso, una imagen en movimiento.

-¡Pero nos estaba mirando y se ha acercado a nosotros! Dios, casi me da algo.

-Claro, si no se moviera y solo fuera una imagen estática no tendría gracia.-por primera vez desde que llegamos se le nota algo más relajado.

-Pues ya podría no tener tanta gracia, si se queda quieta no me molesta.-inflo los mofletes, en señal de molestia y Lud vuele a reír.

-¿Qué. Te atreves a pasar por ahí? Hay una zona en la que no hay nada.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a una zona en la que no hay nada?

-Me refiero a que no hay nada que pueda asustarte.

-Claro, como a ti nada te asusta-murmullo-¿y tenemos que pasar por ahí para llegar?

-Sí ¿Te vez capaz?

-Depende... ¿me abrazas? Si me abrazas sí que soy capaz.-Aunque está oscuro puedo ver sus mejillas encenderse. Sin decir nada pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me pega a él antes de comenzar a andar. Aprovecho pasando los brazos por su cintura, no todos los días puedo abrazarle así, bueno, en verdad generalmente no puedo abrazarle ya que me quita antes.

Cuando hemos recorrido todo el pasillo sin más sobresaltos nos toca separarnos ya que la escalera por la que hay que subir no es lo suficientemente ancha para que pasemos los dos. Al llegar a la parte alta y dejar que mis ojos se acostumbren a la penumbra me doy cuenta de que el lugar donde "no hay nada" está, en realidad, repleta de cosas.

-¿Esto qué es?

-No lo sé, simplemente lo encontré la otra vez que vine.

-Parece un almacén de cosas que ya no sirven.

-Sí, es bastante probable. Mejor no tocamos nada, no creo que sea buena idea mover las cosas y hacer notar que hemos entrado aquí.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí si no se puede estar?

-Quería-duda por unos instantes-mirar todo esto e investigar un poco, además quería estar solo un rato ya sabes que la gente me irrita.

-Osea que no quieres que esté aquí.-dejo en su sitio lo que parece ser una cabeza disecada en miniatura con algo de asco antes de volverme hacia Lud.

-No, no es eso, tú... bueno no importa si estás. No me molestas mucho.

-¿No te molesto mucho? Vaya, es agradable saberlo.- la tensión comienza a notarse entre nosotros.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Feliciano, sabes que no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué te referías?

-No tengo ganas de discutir y menos ahora ¿dejamos el tema, vale?

Me quedo callado, volviendo a observar todo a mi alrededor. No se escuchan ruidos por la casa, no hay voces ni risas. Comienzo a analizar la situación y por una parte me gusta, es decir, estamos los dos solos en la noche de Halloween, pero por otra la odio ya que la tensión entre los dos, aún estando en silencio sigue aumentando y se nota. Podría ser un momento perfecto pero creo que no lo va a ser.

Todos se han ido, estamos completamente solos Lud y yo. Ludwig y yo, en la más completa oscuridad del ático de la casa encantada. No se escucha nada, solo las respiraciones de los dos y, si te concentras mucho el latido de nuestros corazones que parecen ir a la par. No quiero romper el silencio porque hace que este momento sea especial... íntimo. Solos los dos, en el momento más íntimo que hemos tenido nunca y aún así sé que no lo voy a poder disfrutar.

-No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz.-la voz enfadada de Ludwig rompe el silencio y con ello el momento perfecto. No entiendo por qué ha empezado a hablar de golpe y menos con ese tono tan cabreado, que yo sepa no quería discutir.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, si puede saberse? además ¿no dijiste que no querías pelear?

-Y no quiero, pero no entiendo nada de lo que haces. No entiendo esto, quiero saber. Estoy harto.-se gira para mirarme.

-Siento no ser tan inteligente como te gustaría que fuera, Ludwig. Si no te explicas no voy a entender-el sarcasmo invade mis palabras y la tensión de hace unos momentos aumenta.

-Que hayas juntado a todos para esta tontería.

-Ah, es que ahora juntar a mis amigos es una tontería, perdón por no saber eso tampoco. Ya me lo apunto ¿algo más?

-Vamos, Feliciano, no te pongas a la defensiva.

-¿Y cómo me pongo cuando parece que te molesta hasta que tenga amigos, Ludwig?

-No me molesta que tengas amigos...-su voz se va perdiendo a medida que avanza en la frase.

-¿Ah, no? Pues quién lo diría. Parece que no puedo juntarme con nadie más que no sean Sakura y tú.

-Que no es eso, Feliciano.-vuelve a usar la voz autoritaria de siempre.

-¿Entonces? Que tú no seas capaz de socializar no significa que los demás no podamos hacerlo. Deja de controlar todo lo que hago.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo dejar de controlar lo que haces, eres como un niño pequeño. No sabes hacer nada por ti solo.

-Y eso te tiene harto.-otra vez hablo con sarcasmo.

-¡Claro que me tiene harto! ¿Cómo no me vas a tener harto si a cada rato tengo que vigilar que no te estén pegando, que no te haya pasado nada?-el rubio está prácticamente gritando.

-Siento ser una carga para ti, Beilschmidt. ¡Si tan harto estás de mi déjame en paz y solucionado!-noto humedad en los ojos.

-¡Quizás debería dejar de preocuparme por ti, total, tú nunca haces nada bien!

-¡Pues vete, vete y déjame ya en paz, no te acerques más a mi. Vete con Sakura y hacéis cosas de gente inteligente. Dejadme solo, total, no sirvo para nada!-entre gritos noto las lágrimas resbalar por mi cara y en parte me reconfortan, siempre lo han hecho, el notar su caricia cálida por mis mejillas aunque me alienta a soltar más lágrimas también me reconforta, aunque no tanto como los brazos que de repente me rodean. Los brazos fuertes de mi amigo.

-Lo siento, Feliciano. No quería decir eso, es solo que estoy enfadado y no pienso lo que digo.-aprieta el abrazo y yo paso mis brazos por su espalda.-sabes que nunca te voy a dejar solo, lo sabes.

-Pero si soy una carga, yo...-mi voz suena ahogada por el llanto.

-No eres ninguna carga, Feli, eres mi mejor amigo ¿cómo vas a ser una carga? no digas tonterías.

-P-pero es la verdad, no sirvo para nada, solo soy una molestia.-Lud aprieta aún más los brazos a mi alrededor y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Claro que no, el tonto soy yo por decir esas cosas.

Nos quedamos callados y aunque me calmo no nos separamos. No se escucha nada, solo las respiraciones de los dos y sin tener que prestar atención, debido a nuestra cercanía, el latido de nuestros corazones que parecen ir a la par. No quiero romper el silencio porque hace que este momento sea especial... íntimo. Solos los dos, en el momento más íntimo que hemos tenido nunca y aún así la voz de Lud vuelve a romper el momento. Es solo un murmullo que no logro entender porque tiene la cara apoyada en mi hombro.

-...be dich.

No queda nadie en la casa, solo Lud y yo abrazados en la oscuridad. La culpable de que no vea el sonrojo de la cara de mi amigo y por tanto no sea capaz de interpretar el final de la frase que acaba de decir contra mi hombro. La frase que tanto he estado esperando escuchar y que voy a tener que seguir esperando por no ser capaz de distinguirla entre los murmullos de Ludwig contra mi hombro.

* * *

SAKURA/HERACLES

-Escucha Alfred...-interrumpo al americano, quien con su incesante parloteo parece no escuchar nada-¡Alfred!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta callándose de golpe.

-Necesito ir al servicio... ¿Te importaría esperarme aquí?-le pregunto señalando a la gran plaza en la que nos encontramos. Estamos sentados en un banco de los muchos que hay, charlando sobre las cosas que tenemos en común, es decir, los videojuegos.

-Vale, pero no te tardes mucho-me pide Alfred mientras saca su móvil y se pone a teclear en él.

Suspiro y comienzo a caminar hacia los servicios, que si mal no recuerdo estaban en la entrada. MientRas voy caminando, me viene a la mente una canción que describe demasiado mi estado de ánimo actual.

_Why the hell won't you love me?_

_ Why the hell don't you need me like I need you?_

_ Why are you so far above me?_

_ Don't you know that there's nothing I wouldn't do?_

¿Cómo demonios es que Alfred es tan estúpido?¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta de que cada vez que me habla conmigo regalándome esa gran sonrisa me quiebro lentamente por dentro?

Durante toda esta tarde, he estado intentando no hablar demasiado con él, le he estado evitando todo el rato, hasta que finalmente he desistido y simplemente me he resignado a oírle hablar de cosas que, como bien dijo antes Arthur, no interesan a nadie. De hecho, hasta no pensaba venir con ellos sino con Feliciano y Ludwig, pero Feliciano me pidió que no fuera, por que quería estar a solas con Lud esta noche.

-¿Y esa cara, Sakura?

Al oir mi nombre, me giro y me encuentro con un grupo de tres chicos que me miran fijamente. Dos de ellos desiteresadamente, y el que me ha llamado, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Hola, Heracles-saludo intentando regalarle una sonrisa, aunque me sale demasiado forzada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta acercándose a mi-Pareces triste...

-N-no es nada. De verdad. Simplemente estaba pensando en todas las cosas que tengo que estudiar esta próxima semana...

-¿De verdad?-me pregunta Heracles dudoso. Tengo la impresión de que va a ser difícil engañarle, así que me esfuerzo por sonar convincente.

-Claro. Tenemos muchos exámenes, y de este tema de filosofía no me estoy enterando de nada**.**

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? Platón es mi filosofo favorito. Fue él quien acuñó el termino de amor platónico...

-No, gracias. No quiero parecer una molestia-explico desviando la vista de sus ojos verdes oliva tan envolventes. Cuando me miran así es como si pudieran ver a través de mi y leer mis pensamientos. También siento una sensación extraña, parecida a la que solía sentir cuando Alfred comenzaba a gustarme hace casi un año... espera, ¡Heracles no me gusta! No. Me gusta Alfred. Si. Heracles solo es mi amigo. Uno de mis mejores amigos... pero solo eso.

-No es una molestia. Para mi sería un honor poder explicarte filosofía.

Al terminar de decir esa frase, Sadik suelta una risotada y Heracles frunce el ceño. Empiezo a sentirme ligeramente incomoda. No me gusta que esos dos estén oyendo nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos eso en clase. Ahora me tengo que ir. Hasta luego-me despido rápidamente y voy a paso veloz hacia los servicios.

Una vez que salgo de ellos y me dispongo a buscar a Alfred, un pensamiento me ronda incesantemente por la cabeza. ¿Qué ha sido eso que he sentido antes con Heracles? Nunca antes he sentido antes hablando con mis amigos... y se supone que él es simplemente mi amigo.

**XOXOXO**

Cuando Gupta me tira del brazo vuelvo a reaccionar y dejo de mirar el lugar por el que Sakura acaba de irse. Parecía bastante triste y aunque me ha dicho algo no creo que sea la verdad.

-¡Heracles! Reacciona tío, que te estoy hablando.

-¿Tengo que prestarte atención? Porque llevo sin hacerlo toda la noche, no me interesa lo que me estás contando, Sadiq.-me suelto del agarre del egipcio y sigo andando dejándolos atrás.

-A este paso vas a quedarte solo. No puedes simplemente cambiar tus estados de ánimo dependiendo de los de ella. Sakura está triste y no te lo quiere contar, nos hemos dado cuenta, pero tampoco hace falta que lo pagues con nosotros.

-No inventes, Gupta-me giro para encararle-no estoy pagando nada con vosotros. No me apetece escuchar lo que este idiota me está contando.

-Sabes que todo esto es por tu amiguita. Todo lo que ella hace te afecta.-con un gesto casual Sadiq se aparta la máscara que lleva como parte del disfraz para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ahora no puedo estar preocupado por lo que le pase a mi amiga? Que seáis los dos unos insensibles con menos empatía que una piedra no quiere decir que yo no tenga.

-No es que no tengamos empatía, lo que pasa es que tú tienes demasiada y solo es con ella. De las demás personas que te rodean pasarías completamente aunque les acabaran de atropellar.

-¿Acaso os molesta? ¿Estáis celosos?

-No, aunque no lo parezca nos preocupamos por ti. Esa chica no te va a hacer nada bueno.

-Pues dejad de preocuparos tanto por mi, soy mayorcito para saber lo que hago.

-Bueno, bueno lo que digas.

Seguimos andando, Gupta y Sadiq hablando de sus cosas y yo un poco más apartado sin prestarles ninguna atención. Me paro cuando suena mi móvil y me paro sin llamar la atención de mis dos amigos que siguen su camino sin darse cuenta. Aunque en un principio me molesta esto pasa rápido al ver de quién es el mensaje.

Abro la conversación grupal de la clase y me encuentro un solo mensaje.

**Sakura (L**.: ¿Alfred estás en el laberinto? Te estoy esperando pero no te veo.

Cuando voy a contestarle que pase de ese imbécil y se venga conmigo aparece otro mensaje.

**Albino ruidoso:** Creo que lo he visto entrando, a lo mejor te está esperando por dentro, deberías mirar.

**Sakura (L.: **No me hace mucha ilusión entrar...

**Albino ruidoso:** Pero y si te está esperando dentro? No te da pena?

**Amigo del albino ruidoso:** Tio Gilbo, si no quiere entrar que no entre, ya saldrá el chaval este cuando le de por ahí.

**Sakura (L.:** ¿Tú también le has visto entrar, Antonio?

**Amigo del albino ruidoso:** ...

**Amigo del albino ruidoso:** Creo que sí, pero no puedo asegurar al 100% que fuera él.

**Sakura (L:** Vale. Gracias chicos.

**Albino ruidoso:** Un placer ;).

Vuelvo a guardar el móvil. Al final no he podido hablarle yo a la asiática y encima estaba preguntando por Alfred. Busco con la mirada a Sadiq y Gupta pero parece que no se han dado cuenta de que no he seguido andando detrás de ellos. O se han dado cuenta y han pasado de esperarme... la verdad es que la segunda opción me parece más razonable.

Cansado de todo me dirijo hasta un banco para tumbarme un rato. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sonido del parque que aunque a muchos le parecerá caótico una vez le encuentra el sentido no lo es, como todo. Nada es caótico si le encuentras el patrón perfecto. Igual que los sentimientos. Al pensar en los sentimientos no puedo reprimir un suspiro pero este no se escucha porque es eclipsado por un sonido aún más fuerte.

Una explosión.

Abro los ojos y me incorporo de golpe para intentar situar el sonido. Otra explosión me hace situarla, al voltear los ojos hacia el sonido me quedo paralizado durante unos segundos.

Viene del laberinto.

Sakura está dentro del laberinto.

Sin pensarlo me pongo en pie y comienzo a correr hacia allí.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

El laberinto, que ya de por si me daba miedo, ahora lo da más.

El petardo me ha sorprendido en una parte en la que apenas hay iluminación, y me he quedado paralizada del miedo.

Nunca me han gustado los lugares cerrados, ni oscuros y menos si los juntas.

Al final esos indeseables de Gilbert y Antonio me han mentido y Alfred no está aquí. Debí haberlo supuesto. Seguro que él habrá ido en busca de su amado Arthur y se habrá olvidado de mi, como siempre pasa.

Cuando el segundo petardo estalla no muy lejos de mi comienza el agobio de verdad. Comienzo a correr hacia la dirección opuesta del ruido pero a mitad de camino tengo que parar. Los setos que me dan la sensación de que cada vez son más altos parecen abalanzarse sobre mi encerrándome.

No soy capaz de regularizar la respiración que ya es rápida debido a la carrera. Otro petardo suena aunque parece estar más alejado. Intento tranquilizar la respiración pero otro petardo justo al otro lado de donde yo estoy estalla. Grito.

Noto como el corazón comienza a acelerar los latidos para acompasarse a mis respiraciones. Me alejo del seto, corriendo de nuevo hasta que llego a una zona que no tiene salida. Estoy rodeada por los setos que cada vez están más juntos.

Comienzo a marearme y una contracción en el estómago hace que me de una arcada. Los setos parecen moverse hacia mi. Rompo a llorar aunque no me doy cuenta hasta que la primera lágrima moja mi mano derecha que aferra fuertemente la camiseta a la altura de la traquea.

Todo comienza a desfigurarse a mi alrededor, los setos parecen bailar a mi alrededor cerrando un circulo del que no voy a poder salir nunca. No se dónde estoy, solo sé que quiero salir de aquí.

¿Esto es una pesadilla? Por favor, que alguien me saque. No aguanto más.

Hace rato que me estoy ahogando, no soy capaz de coger el oxígeno necesario. No siento las piernas. No siento nada.

Quiero salir de aquí, por favor.

Me dejo caer en el suelo con la segunda arcada.

Entierro el cabeza entre las piernas como tantas veces me han dicho que tengo que hacer aunque esta vez no me sirve de nada.

Por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí.

**XOXOXOXO**

Cuando llego a la entrada de los altos setos he contado dos explosiones más, sin pensarlo dos veces entro al laberinto que es bastante oscuro.

Comienzo a buscar, parando un poco la velocidad de la carrera para fijarme en los caminos que estoy usando.

-¡SAKURA!

No hay respuesta. Lo suponía, aún así no desisto en encontrarla.

-¡SAKURA!

Sigo buscándola y tras estar unos minutos andando en completo silencio comienzo a desesperarme.

Encuentro un petardo escondido entre los arbustos y corro hacia él. Tiene una mecha bastante larga así que la apago antes de que estalle.

El completo silencio que hay dentro del laberinto de repente se rompe con un sollozo y sé que es ella. No la llamo, no va a contestar así que intento guiarme por el sonido de su lloro que no son más que sollozos ahogados.

Al poco tiempo la encuentro. Está en el centro de un callejón sin salida, sentada y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Tiembla.

-¿Sakura?-me acerco a ella y me doy cuenta de que tiene la respiración muy acelerada. Quizás demasiado.

-Sakura. Soy Heracles, mírame por favor.-me acerco a ella.

-¿Puedes hablar?-veo como niega con la cabeza. Me agacho para quedar a su altura.

Siguen los sollozos por su parte aunque cada vez se escuchan más ahogados. Pongo una mano en su hombro pero la aparto rápidamente al notar que se le acelera más la respiración.

-Vale, no tengo bolsa de papel así que vamos a contar. Respira cuando yo diga ¿vale? Vamos a ver hasta dónde puedes llegar.-Asiente con la cabeza que sigue enterrada en sus piernas.

Comienzo a contar haciendo que inhale y mantenga el aire unos dos segundos para luego soltarlo. Aunque al principio le cuesta poco a poco parece ir recuperando el control.

-¿Puedes hablar ya?

-S-sí.

-¿Esto es un ataque de ansiedad?-asiente de nuevo.

-¿Tienes pastillas?

-N-no. Aquí no. Cuéntame algo. Lo que sea.

-Pues...-piensa algo que pueda contarle para que se calme.-¿Sabes que tengo un gato que se llama Teddy, verdad? Pues el día que decidí su nombre tuve una pelea con mi madre porque ella quería llamarle Nietzche pero a mi no me gusta ese nombre para un gato. Al final acabé yéndome de la casa con el gatito en brazos hasta que mi madre me llamó porque era la hora de cenar. La verdad es que no me fui muy lejos, solo me quedé en el portal pero después se lo conté a mis amigos como el buen rebelde que era.

-Me gusta Teddy.

-Teddy es un buen nombre de gato. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

-¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?-asiente.

Le ofrezco una mano para ayudarse a que se incorpore y la pongo de pie con cuidado.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Cuando me pongo en pie, mucho más calmada que antes, siento que todo me sigue dando vueltas y cierro los ojos, aferrándome fuerte al brazo que Heracles me ofrece.

-¿Sigues mareada?-me pregunta con amabilidad, sujetándome con el otro brazo. Asiento débilmente.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos hasta que te sientas mejor?

-No hace falta... ya me siento mucho mejor-admito mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo como los míos se llenan de lágrimas. Me tomo la libertad de esconder mi rostro en su pecho. Él me abraza protectoramente sin mucha fuerza, para no agobiarme más. Sollozo un poco al recordar lo mal que lo he pasado. Nunca había estado así...

-¿Sufres con frecuencia ataques como estos?-me pregunta al cabo de un rato. Separo la cabeza de su pecho y le respondo.

-N-no... solo cuando estoy muy nerviosa. Además, esto creo que ha sido una crisis...

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mejor... bastante mejor comparado con el momento en el que me encontraste...-admito mirándole a los ojos. Suelta su agarre en mi cintura y me quita un lágrima con suavidad que se me ha escapado.

-No vuelvas a meterte sola en un lugar como este-me pide con preocupación en la voz. El contacto visual se hace más intenso, y poco a poco nuestras cabezas se van acercando. Justo cuando cierro los ojos casi por instinto y nuestros labios apenas se rozan, una voz estridente y molesta me hace volver a la realidad y separarme completamente de Heracles.

* * *

ALFRED

Me callo y paro de golpe al ver la escena. Mi amiga se aparta de Heracles y pone distancia entre los dos. Rápidamente mi mente comienza a trabajar en lo que ha podido pasar.

Estamos en un sitio oscuro y cerrado y sé que a Sakura no le gusta y está Heracles que parece que siente atracción hacia la pelinegra.

Seguramente Heracles la ha obligado a entrar para luego aprovecharse de ella al estar agobiada ¿y los petardos? seguramente los habrá puesto para parecer el_ hero_ que no es y así intentar impresionar a Sak.

-¿A-alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a rescatarte como el buen _hero_ que soy.-con una sonrisa radiante la miro esperando que me corresponda con otra, como suele hacer, pero esta vez no lo hace.

-¿No has visto que llegas tarde?-el tono de fastidio de Heracles me sorprende, creo que nunca le he escuchado tan molesto, aunque la verdad es que no suelo escuchar cuando habla. Me aburre.

-¿Que llego tarde? He llegado en el momento preciso ¿Te crees que no he visto cómo te has abalanzado sobre ella?-me acerco a él y me regodeo mentalmente por ser más alto que él, no más de tres centímetros pero lo soy

-No me estaba aprovechando de ella. Solo me estaba cobrando mis servicios de rescate. Llega a tu momento y tendrás el beso que te corresponde.

-No he venido aquí por un beso sino porque mi amiga estaba en peligro.-me vuelvo a Sakura, que mira fijamente a Heracles y parece ¿dolida? bueno, supongo que será que sigue nerviosa.

-Nos vamos, Sak que estar con un imbécil de su calaña no merece la pena.-como no me mira me acerco a ella y la cargo. En el momento en el que la levanto del suelo parece reaccionar.

-¡Alfred suéltame!

-HAHAHAHA no puedo sino no parezco un _hero_ de verdad.-en mis brazos parece una muñeca de lo pequeña que es. Bueno, ahora mismo una pequeña muñeca demonio, pero una muñeca.

-Te ha dicho que la bajes ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor está incómoda?-comienzo a andar, pasando olímpicamente del imbécil.

-Al, en serio, estoy bien, bájame.

-Si te bajo me voy y te dejo sola aquí dentro ¿quieres?-abre los ojos con cierto pánico antes de agarrarse mejor a mi hombro.

Andando en silencio llegamos a la salida, está claro que gracias a mi gran sentido de la orientación, y no, no ha sido Heracles el que me ha tenido que corregir varias veces el camino.

En la entrada del laberinto está reunido el grupo que ha venido casi al completo. En el mismo momento en el que salimos y dejo a Sak en el suelo una mancha castaña que más tarde reconoceré como Feliciano se abalanza sobre la asiática.

-SAKURAAAAA. PERDÓN POR DEJARTE SOLA.-cubriéndola en un abrazo de oso le pide perdón como veinte veces por segundo hasta que llega Ludwig a separarle. Mientras escucho también las disculpas de él voy pasando la mirada por las personas reunidas hasta encontrar unos ojos verdes que parecen estar ahora mismo en otro mundo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Elizabetha pasa los ojos de Heracles a mi, buscando respuestas.

-Sakura se perdió dentro del laberinto.

-Heracles ha intentado aprovecharse de Sak.-Hablamos a la vez por lo que no se nos entiende bien a ninguno de los dos.

El griego me encara.

-¿Se puede saber por qué vas diciendo por ahí eso? Solo entré al laberinto porque ese idiota.-señala a Gilbert.-decidió que era buena idea meter petardos dentro del laberinto y hacer que Sakura entrara.

-Eh, eh, a mi no me metas, yo no he hecho nada, ella entró solita.

-Ahora no vengas a echarle las culpas a los demás, Heracles, eres un aprovechado. Has ido a por ella en el momento en el que estaba más indefensa.

-No, Alfred, no te equivoques conmigo. Madura, no todo son películas de acción, no todo el mundo se diferencia en buenos y malos. Que tú no seas capaz de ver más allá de tu estúpida persona no significa nada.

-¿Que madure? Si según tú madurar es hacer lo que le has hecho a Sak prefiero no hacerlo.-me acerco a él, amenazante.

-Alfred, no ha hecho lo que piensas, vamos tranquilízate.-perfecto y ahora ella le defiende a él.

-Sakura no mientas, tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso no querías que pasara. No le defiendas ahora solo por pena.-no le miro sino que sigo con los ojos clavados en los de Heracles, que frunce el ceño.

-Sakura, no hace falta que salgas a defenderme, no te busques problemas.

-¿Ahora vas de bueno, no? Por favor, que asco que me das.

-¿Siempre has sido así de estúpido o has ido empeorando con el tiempo?

-Bueno ya está bien. ¿Quién te crees para ir diciendo esas cosas por ahí? Haz el favor de dejar ya a Alfred un poquito que tampoco ha dicho nada malo.-En el momento en el que rompo el contacto visual para mirar a Arthur, que ha salido a defenderme siento un pisotón en el pie tan fuerte que me hace soltar un quejido.

-Eres un cobarde. Si vas a pelear por lo menos hazlo bien.-cierro el puño y se lo hinco en el estómago haciendo que se encoja por el golpe.-¿Qué, sigues con ganas de pelear?

-¡ALFRED, HERACLES. PARAD!

Me giro sorprendido ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Sakura gritar. Un golpe en la parte de atrás de la rodilla me hace desequilibrarme y caer al suelo, como paro la caída con las manos no puedo evitar el rodillazo directo a la cara.

-Ya no eres tan gallito. ¿Te pueden unos pocos golpes?-con una risa cruel vuelve a levantar la rodilla pero esta vez la paro.

-¡DEJA A MI NOVIO, YOU, _SON OF A BITCH_!-interviene Arthur intentando separarnos.

Aún con la mano sujetando su rodilla me pongo en pie rápidamente tirando de esta, que cruje. Suelta un grito gutural que parece más un gruñido. Cuando voy a darle otro puñetazo, esta vez directo a la cara algo me para.

-¿Acaso no os habéis fijado, par de bestias, en que estáis haciendo sufrir a Sakura?-Heracles y yo nos giramos a la vez hacia donde señala Francis, ahí está Sakura, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y mirándonos atónita.

-P-perdón Sak, es solo que sabes que no soporto a este tipo.

-Sakura-chan...

-¡Sois un par de imbéciles, los dos!-Gritó Sakura acercándose a nosotros con los brazos en jarras-¿Acaso soy un maldito premio por ver quien llega antes al laberinto?

-Sak, ya sabes que yo no...

-¡Callate, Alfred!-me chilla mirándome como nunca antes me ha mirado. Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría muerto. Me mira con decepción y repugnancia, me atrevería a decir. Esta Sakura no se parece en nada a mi amiga tímida que acepta sumisa todo. No. Esta es la parte oscura de Sakura; su otro yo. La parte que quizás siempre ha reprimido-¿Y SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ DEMONIOS HA VENIDO ESE CHANTAJE DE ANTES? ¿DE VERDAD ME HABRÍAS DEJADO AHÍ DENTRO SI ME HUBIERAS BAJADO?

-Es que es una persona horrible...-suelta Heracles poniéndose en pie trabajosamente. Al menos intentándolo, pues al ver cómo Sakura le mira, se queda quieto, aterrorizado.

-Y TÚ-Le chilla Sakura, acercándose a él-¿CADA VEZ QUE AYUDAS A ALGUIEN TE TOMAS LA LIBERTAD DE COBRARTE UN BESO?

-Sakura, eso lo he dicho sin pensar-intenta excusarse el griego.

-AL FINAL VA A RESULTAR VERDAD LO QUE DICE ALFRED Y TODO, ESO DE QUE INTENTABAS APROVECHARTE DE MI. ¿SABES? COMO QUE NO ME HACE GRACIA SER EL TROFEO DE NADIE.

-Sakura, calmate...-dice Feliciano acercándose a su amiga poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sin embargo, la japonesa se gira de golpe y le apunta con el dedo.

-Y TÚ, FINGES PREOCUPARTE AHORA POR MI CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTA NOCHE NO QUERÍAS QUE ESTUVIESE CON VOSOTROS.

Vale, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Sabía que tenía que haber alguna razón por la que Sakura no había estado con sus inseparables amigos en la noche, pero no pensé que estos le habían dicho que se fuera.

-¿Feliciano, es eso cierto?-pregunta Ludwig preocupado, mirando de Sakura a Feliciano y viceversa.

-P-pero por una buena razón.

-Siento ser una pésima y aburrida amiga, Feliciano-dice Sakura con la voz quebrada- Y VOSOTROS DOS-dice a Gilbert y Antonio-ESPERO QUE ARDAIS EN EL INFIERNO, MALDITOS GILIPOLLAS, Y QUE LO PASEIS TAN MAL O PEOR COMO YO LO HE PASADO ESTA NOCHE.

Se gira y se va rápidamente y aunque en un primer momento pienso en seguirla el griego imbécil se me adelanta. Dejo que vaya a por ella y me acerco de nuevo al grupo.

-¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? Y yo que pensaba que esa chica no era capaz de alzar la voz...-Sadiq, que sigue mirando el camino por el que acaba de desaparecer Sakura habla al aire, sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras siguen comentando el insólito ataque de furia de la asiática me acerco por la espalda a Arthur, le susurro un "_thanks_" al oído y me separo ya que, a parte de que no le gustan las muestras de afecto en público no sé si me ha perdonado o no desde la última pelea.

-Al, espera.-me paro y le miro.-¿Cómo tienes la cara?-me mira con una mezcla de preocupación y algo más que no consigo descifrar.

-No me duele nada. Los_ heros_ tenemos todos un aguante increíble a los golpes.-sonrío ampliamente. Mala idea, un latigazo de dolor me cruza toda la mejilla y el mentón.

-Gilbert, me ha parecido escuchar que Sakura te ha mandado al infierno ¿algo que decir?-me giro para ver a Ludwig que mira con el semblante mortalmente serio a su hermano.

-Bueno... parecía bastante alterada y eso, pobrecilla, no sabía lo que decía _kesesese_.-se ríe, mientras mira a todos lados menos a su hermano.

-¿Algo que añadir, Antonio?

-S-un codazo de su amigo directo a las costillas le hace cambiar de opinión-Digo... no, nada.

-¿Por qué me dan que están escondiendo algo?-pregunta ahora Roderich, que le gusta más meter cizaña en las peleas que a un tonto un lápiz.

-Porque está claro que lo esconden, Roderich.-con una mirada cargada de desprecio Ludwig pasa los ojos de Antonio a Gilbert y viceversa.

-Bueno, eso es fácil de demostrar.-con gestos calmados y fluidos Roderich se acerca a Gilbert y le tiende la mano. En un principio pienso que le va a sacar a bailar.-Dame tu mochila.

-Ya, he dicho que no he dicho nada, señorito, así que no pienso darte mi mochila ¿tanto os cuesta creerme?

-A ver, usemos la lógica. Gil antes no traía mochila, es imposible que haya traído lo que sea que estáis buscando.

-¿Entonces por qué tiene una mochila ahora?-la pregunta inocente de Feli hace que la deducción de Antonio se vaya a pique.

-A lo mejor se la ha comprado aquí. Además, aunque tenga una mochila no ha podido traer los petardos sin mochila y menos comprarlos aquí dentro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué le defiendes, Eli?

-Porque es mi amigo y porque no tengo ganas de darte la razón, Roderich.- la castaña lo dice de una forma tan natural que ni si quiera me parece extraña la contestación a su novio.

-De todas formas no podemos guiarnos solamente por los gritos histéricos de Sakura, es decir, no parecía estar en su cabales.-es Arthur quién habla y me sorprende que no crea que ha sido Antonio el que ha tenido algo que ver.

-Pero es que estaba muy asustada, es normal que grite si está así. De todas formas en parte es mi culpa, yo le dije que me haría ilusión venir así que supongo que entró por eso.

-¿Oye, por qué no le contestaste al Whatsapp?-Emma, que está mirando ahora mismo el móvil me lo pasa y puedo ver la conversación grupal.

-No lo vi.

-A ver, déjame verla.-un rubio de ojos verdes que creo recordar que tuvo algo que ver con Roderich le quita el móvil de las manos.

-¿Tanta confianza tenéis ya? Pero que bonita relación de pareja.-con una voz ácida y una mirada cargada de veneno Natasha se dirige a Emma. Parece que se han peleado.

-Vamos, Natasha, no merece la pena que hables con ella.-Toris, que está a su lado llama su atención apoyando su mano suavemente en la muñeca de ella. Un bufido poco disimulado de Chiara hace que me gire a ver como cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño.

-_Stronzo._-Es solo un susurro pero alcanzo a escucharlo porque estoy bastante cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué se supone que dijisteis que habíais visto a Alfred entrar en el laberinto?-Ludwig, que también revisa su móvil vuelve a mirar de forma dura a Gilbert.

-Porque nos pareció verle ¿Ahora es delito confundir a una persona?

-Que casualidad que confundierais justo a la persona que ella estaba buscando...

-Vamos, Roderich ¿por qué íbamos a mandar a Sakura a un laberinto que explota? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Pensando cómo sois los dos no es algo tan descabellado. Estais aburridos así que decidís poner petardos por el laberinto esperando a que entre alguien, quién sea. Es una broma de mal gusto, perfecta para vosotros.-parece ser que mi novio ha cambiado de parecer de repente.

-Arthur, _mon amour _¿se puede saber por qué les acusas de algo sin tener pruebas de que hayan sido ellos?

-Las pruebas las tenemos ahí mismo y Roderich tiene razón, solo tenemos que abrir la mochila de Gilbert.-Arthur se acerca a Gilbert y espera a que le de la mochila, cosa que, por supuesto, no ocurre.

-No pienso darte mi mochila.

-¿Escondes algo?-pregunta una voz grave

-Nada que te interese, Govert.

-Yo apoyo a Eli, si Gilbert no tenía la mochila antes no ha podido meter petardos dentro a no ser que los llevara por el disfraz.-Feliciano, con una sonrisa inocente mira a Arthur, que sigue pidiendo la mochila.

-Pueden haber dejado los petardos aquí de antes.-Ludwig escruta con la mirada a su hermano.

-Vamos a ver, hablemos seriamente, yo no he traído petardos escondidos por mi disfraz, tampoco los he traído días antes para esconderlos por el parque, pero como sois unos coñazos tomad la maldita mochila.-deja la mochila con violencia en los brazos de Arthur quién la abre rápidamente.

-...¿globos? ¿Te ibas a llevar una mochila repleta de globos?.-la estupefacción con la que mira mi novio a Gilbert y Antonio me hace reír de forma escandalosa lo que provoca una mirada cabreada por su parte.

-¿No te gustan los globos, Kirkland? Puedes coger uno si te hace ilusión ¿pero qué te esperabas, que lleváramos una bomba de destrucción masiva? Menuda tontería.-el castaño le arrebata la mochila a Arthur y se va, con paso rápido seguido por Francis y Gilbert, este último que se ríe sin parar y arrastra a francés del brazo para no caerse mientras anda y se ríe a la vez.


	4. Examenes everywhere

**Entrada 4: Exámenes everywhere y preparación del baile**

Bueno, después de cierto tiempo sin pasarme por el blog(he estado con exámenes), hoy me toca actualizar.

A decir verdad, no hay mucho que contar.

Iván sigue siendo el mismo aprovechado de siempre; Toris sigue perdidamente enamorado de Natasha, aunque ésta ya parece no rechazarle. No se, quizás hicieron las paces. Lo malo es que se ha peleado con Feliks y las peleas entre ambos parecen ir a más... aunque la culpa en parte de la ruptura de esta amistad es de Chiara Vargas, la nueva mejor amiga de Feliks. Yo ya advertí a Toris de que esto pasaría, que las dos víboras esas le dejarían de lado, pero nunca me hizo caso...Es demasiado inocente.

Por otra parte, mi instituto está que no cabe en sí de exámenes. Todos tenemos exámenes cada día, y todo se vuelve muy agobiante.

Y bueno... no hay nada más relevante, que yo recuerde.

_Entrada publicada el 16-11-2014_

* * *

MADELEINE

-¿Entonces Halloween acabó en un absoluto fracaso?

-Completamente. La verdad, desearía borrar esa noche de mi vida...

Mientras mi amiga Sakura se queja de la noche de Halloween, vamos de camino hacia el instituto. Yo con muletas, pues sigo con el tobillo malo. Intento seguir su paso, que no me cuesta nada, pero aún así, no es fácil andar con muletas. Al menos para mi.

-Bueno, por si te sirve de consuelo, Alfred me lo contó todo y dice que se siente fatal-intento animarla. Sin embargo, ella hace como si no me hubiese oído y sigue hablando.

-Además, tuve que ir al día siguiente al hospital. Estuve con la tensión alta durante todo el fin de semana. Casi me ingresan. Lo he pasado fatal estos últimos días...

-Pero si me dijiste que todo había ido bien

-Te lo dije para que no te preocuparas-explica Sak sin mirarme-No era plan de preocuparte. Bastante tenías ya con tu tobillo.

Llegamos a la puerta del instituto, donde hay gente hablando. Entre ellos diviso a Gilbert Beilschmidt, el chico que... me gusta. Sé que es algo solo plátonico. Él jamás se fijará en una chica tan patética como yo. Sin embargo, el otro día, cuando me llevó en su moto, me hizo creer que sí.

Está riéndose de algo que le está contando Antonio, uno de sus mejores amigos. Hoy sus ojos de color rubí van a juego con su bufanda. Se ve tan guapo...

-...amen de historia, así que no me esperes.

La voz de Sakura me saca de mis empalagosos pensamientos acerca de Gilbert y vuelvo a la realidad.

-¿Qué? No te he oído bien...-me disculpo con una sonrisa, cosa que hace que mis labios se agrieten más de lo que ya están, por lo que vuelvo a ponerme seria.

-Que no me esperes a la salida, que tengo examen de historia.

-De..de acuerdo.

Sakura me echa una última mirada que no se descifrar y se va hacia su clase, en donde el maestro acaba de llegar. Yo me quedo quieta en el vestíbulo, sin saber cómo voy a subir las escaleras hasta mi clase. El ascensor es con llave, y ésta solo la tienen las conserjes, las cuales no veo en ninguna parte. La conserjería está vacía. Perfecto. ¿Mi vida no es lo suficientemente mierda como para que encima me pase esto?

-¿Madeleine?

Me giro al oír mi nombre y esa curiosa voz y es...¿Gilbert?

-¿Estás mejor? Te he visto antes entrar y me he sentido fatal al verte con muletas...

Mientras el albino habla, escucho todas y cada una de las palabras que me dedica. ¡Parece ser que le importo!¡Qué felicidad! Al final no todo es tan malo hoy...

-Por cierto, ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir a clase?

-Sí, de hecho iba a ir ahora a buscar a las conserjes, ya que no hay nadie en conserjería.

Mierda. La alarma acaba de sonar y la profesora con la que tengo clase a primera hora suele ser puntual.

-Voy a llegar tarde a clase...-murmuro mirando alrededor mía, a ver si vuelven las conserjes, pero no hay rastros de éstas...

-Quítate tu mochila-me ordena Gilbert. Me lo quedo mirando extrañada, pero haciéndole caso. Cuando termino de quitármela, el me la quita de las manos y se la echa al hombro.

-Coge bien tus muletas.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, Gilbert me está cargando en brazos como si fuera una princesa. Agarro bien las muletas entre mis brazos, mientras siento mis mejillas arder. Vamos hacia clase, donde la gente de nuestra clase está entrando ya en el aula. Llegamos a tiempo y Gilbert me deja en mi sitio, mientras los demás nos echan miradas y cuchichean entre ellos. Yo bajo la vista y susurró a Gilbert un 'gracias' muy quedo, que sin embargo él consigue oír, pues antes de irse a su sitio me dedica una fugaz pero deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Desde que te lastimó la pierna Gilbert te está prestando bastante atención-me dice Eduard, mi compañero de sitio, quien acaba de llegar y está quitándose la mochila.

-Sí, jejeje-río estúpidamente dejando mis muletas en el suelo, ya sentada y con mis cosas de clase sobre la mesa.

-Parece que ésta es la época del amor-sonríe pícaramente Eduard mientras saca su portátil y comienza a encenderlo.

-N-no digas tonterías-respondo avergonzada, tapando mi cara con mi pelo, ya que hoy no lo llevo recogido en dos coletas como suelo hacerlo.

-No lo digo solo por ti. Tengo un amigo al que últimamente no le va muy mal en el amor.

-¿En serio?¿Y qué amigo es?-pregunto curiosa.

-Toris-le señala-Al parecer le pasó algo bueno en Halloween con esa tal Natasha. No se si la conocerás. Es alta, rubia, ojos azules. Del bachiller de ciencias. Ex novia de Emma...

-¿Ex novia de Emma?-pregunto sorprendida, sin escuchar a la maestra, que ya ha empezado a explicar algunas cosas.

-Eso fue lo que pasó exactamente en Halloween. Emma engañó a Natasha y Toris la consoló. Y ahora ella confía mucho en mi amigo y se han vuelto bastante cercanos.

-Pues que fuerte...pensé que Emma estaba super enamorada de Natasha. Se las veía tan felices a ambas...Pero al final Emma no ha cambiado...-reflexiono en voz alta.

-Eso es lo que yo digo, y Toris siempre pensó lo mismo. Él se lo intentó decir a Natasha, pero ella no le hizo caso...

El resto de la clase me la paso hablando con Eduard sobre cotilleos de todo tipo. A pesar de que nunca he sido una cotilla, no está de más saber qué es lo pasa en la vida de los demás del instituto.

Cuando finalmente termina la clase, Eduard se levanta y va hacia Toris y se queda hablando con él durante todo el intercambio de clases.

Miro discretamente a Gilbert, a ver si por casualidad me está mirando.

Pero no es así.

Está hablando con Antonio sobre algo que les hace mucha gracia... y ahora se les acaban de unir Chiara y Feliks. Éste último parece tontear con Gilbert, quien le sigue el rollo y le abraza de la cintura. Separo la vista de ellos mientras odio no ser tan lanzada como ese Feliks... Yo podría ser perfectamente la persona a la que Gilbert está abrazando... pero mi mierda de autoestima no me deja acercarme a alguien tan guay y popular como él.

* * *

FRANCIS

Última hora. Hora libre porque a la profesora de matemáticas le ha dado por no dignarse a aparecer en clase. Esto no estaría nada mal si no fuera por un pequeño inconveniente.

-He dicho que no.

-Vamoos Trini, no seas mala. Tengo la edad, podemos salir.

-No ¿y qué son esas confianzas de llamarme Trini?

-Pero si Madame Rosa no ha venido hoy. Es última hora y soy mayor de edad ¿qué es lo que pasa como para que no pueda salir?-Me apoyo en la mesa de la conserje que me mira entre divertida y autoritaria.

-¿Por qué? Son ordenes del director. Si tienes quejas ya sabes bastante bien por dónde está su despacho. Aunque seguramente te diga lo mismo que nos dijo a todos, no puedes salir ni tú ni tus amigos ¿o tengo que recordarte lo que hicisteis la última vez que salisteis antes de la hora?

Una imagen fugaz en la que se mezclan rollos de papel higiénico, huevos y los coches de los profesores hace que no pueda evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Bueno como veo que te acuerdas ve ya a clase.-La conserje empuja un poco mi mano para que me quite. Me giro y tras despedirme con la mano vuelvo a la clase, no me atrevo a enfrentarme al director y menos solo.

Vuelvo de camino al aula sin olvidar la parada de rigor en el baño. Tras unos ligeros retoques del pelo subo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la clase en la que todavía no hay ningún profesor. Me quedo unos segundos en la puerta, mirando hacia una de las mesas que están en el centro mismo del aula, así Alfred y Arthur hablan animadamente sobre algo. Bueno, Alfred habla y Arthur escucha, parece que no están peleando esta vez, todo un logro, sin duda.

Entro y me siento en un sitio al azar que no es el mío. En momentos como estos me encantaría estar en ciencias porque Toño y Gilbo están en esa clase, aunque claro, los números nunca han sido lo mío.

Saco el móvil a ver si puedo contactar con alguien del BTT pero ninguno de mis amigos se conecta desde el recreo. Mientras miro la pantalla un poco ensimismado un golpe en la mesa hace que levante la vista. Levanto una ceja al ver quién ha sido el culpable del golpe. Esto puede ser interesante.

-¡Francis! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas por eso de ser mayor de edad?-Una risa estruendosa sigue a un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

-Para que veas, parece ser que hacer algo de arte abstracto con los coches de los profesores ahora se considera lo suficientemente grave como para no poder salir antes de tiempo, Alfie.

-¿Hiciste eso? Hahahaha,_ I'ts amazing_! ¿Por cierto, te acuerdas del anime que nos dijo Sak de ver? El de _Ao no Exorcist_ ¿lo viste?- Se sienta en la mesa, cruzando las piernas sobre esta.

-¿El que nos dijo el martes? Pues no, no he tenido mucho tiempo con eso de los trabajos ¿tú sí, _mon ami_?

-Sip, me lo he empezado a ver y es _super cool_ porque resulta que el protagonista en verdad es el hijo de S...-

-¡Pero no me lo cuentes! ¿Por cierto, no deberías estar haciéndole compañía a _ton petit ami_?-Arthur está solo, en su sitio y parece estar escribiendo algo, supongo que hace los deberes.

-Es que me ha dicho que le deje solo un rato-hincha los mofletes y se cruza de brazos en señal de molestia.

-¿Y eso?

-Me ha dicho que le desconcentro y que tiene que escribir una historia o no se qué chorrada. A veces es tan malo conmigo... Encima lleva desde Halloween raro, bueno más raro que de costumbre.

-A mi no me dirige la palabra desde ese día-omito el hecho de que yo tampoco le he hablado, total, lo que cuenta es que Alfred hable.- ¿Sabes qué le pudo pasar?

-Tssk. _I've no idea. _Pero vamos, que conociéndole pudo ser cualquier cosa. ¿Tú has pensado en algo?

-_Non._

-Contigo a lo mejor habla. Es decir, os conocéis desde peques, quieras que no...

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él? ¿_maintenant_?-Miro a Arthur, que sigue en la misma posición, con la cabeza un poco inclinada, como si en vez de escribir estuviera mirando una pintura buscándole un sentido.

-_Yes, pleeeease_-Alfred me coge del brazo y me zarandea un poco. Decido ceder, total, últimamente el británico ha estado bastante tranquilo.

-_D'accord_. Pero solo porque eres tú.

-_Thanks_, Francis, _you're a really good friend!_-pobre, si supiera lo que me dedico a hacer en las casa encantadas no creo que pensara así de mi.

Me levanto y me dirijo directamente hasta la mesa de Arthur que no nota mi presencia o, si la nota, prefiere ignorarla.

-Largo-vale, parece que sí que me ha notado.

-¿Eso es lo primero que piensas decirme en semanas, _mon amour_?-Me siento a su lado y miro la hoja que tiene delante aunque está todo lleno de tachones y no puedo distinguir nada.

-Lo primero y lo último. Largo.

-¿Sabes que tienes a Alfred preocupado? El pobre no sabe qué te pasa, solo que estás raro desde Halloween.

No hay respuesta por parte del de ojos verdes. Decido seguir hablando. A ver cuánto aguanta sin contestarme.

-¿Crees que debería hablar yo con él?

Nada

-Quizás tenga que aclararle algunas cosas que dudo que sepa.-La mano izquierda de Arthur, en la que sostiene el bolígrafo comienza a ponerse blanca y veo que tiembla un poco pero sigue sin contestar.

-Me pregunto-Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en ellos.-Qué dirá cuando sepa que tus labios no son solo suyos. Una pena que no lo sepa aún.

-¡_SHUT UP!_-El inglés se levanta violentamente de la silla y me mira con odio, justo después mira a la puerta.

-¿Vas a huir? No te recordaba tan cobarde.-Apenas es un susurro pero sé que lo ha escuchado porque desvía la mirada de la puerta y la clava en el suelo.

-Largo.

-¿Qué escribes?-Intento acercar la hoja hacia mi pero Arthur la quita de un manotazo. Alfred parece no enterarse de nada. De verdad, la capacidad de abstracción de ese niño tiene que ser de otro planeta.

-No te interesa lo que escribo o dejo de escribir-vuelve a sentarse aunque en ningún momento me mira.

-¿Es una historia para mi? Creo que todavía guardo las historias que me escribías de niño.

-Es una historia para Alfred ¿contento? Ahora vete. No quiero verte.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres verme? Yo te he echado tanto de menos estos días...

-Francis, _please_.-le tiembla un poco la voz. Quizás me he pasado un poco con él.

-_Au revoir, mon amour_.-Me levanto y antes de irme le paso una mano por el pelo, despeinándole un poco, como cuando eramos pequeños. No se aparta.

Vuelvo hasta donde está Alfred, hablando con Elizabetha aunque se levanta de la silla cuando me ve.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Pues no mucho, la verdad. Solo que quería estar solo y...-dudo un poco antes de decirle nada.

-¿Y...?

-Nada, solo que no te preocupes, que ya se le pasará y, bueno, que te quiere mucho.

-¿Eso ha dicho?-la sonrisa del americano casi me ciega de lo reluciente que es.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Pero ya sabes cómo es, se le entiende aunque no lo diga con palabras.-bueno, al decirle esta pequeña mentira al rubio ya no me siento tan mal aunque tampoco sé si es lo correcto darle ilusiones teniendo en cuenta que el final de esa relación ya casi se puede tocar.

-Voy a hablar con él. _Thank you very much_, Francis.-El americano se aleja.

Quedan 15 minutos más de clase. Al final no ha sido una hora tan desaprovechada como pensaba que iba a ser. Me pongo los cascos y espero a que la hora termine.

* * *

FELIKS

Acaba de sonar la alarma que indica el cambio de clase, recojo mis cosas rápido y me acerco a Gilbert.

-¿Preparado o vas a ser tan gallina como la otra vez y te vas a echar para atrás?-con un gesto de suficiencia pone la mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo, dejándola ladeada hacia ese lado.

-Nací preparado, además, la última vez nos pillaron por tu culpa, eres demasiado lento.

-¿Si no sabes cómo moverte por los pasillos sin que te vean no es mi culpa. Bueno ¿vamos? si nos retrasamos más seguramente vuelvan a pillarnos y no tengo nada de ganas de dar ahora inglés.-sin esperarme si quiera sale de la clase y le sigo, no puedo hacer otra cosa si quiero saltarme también esa clase tan soporífera.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Acaso vamos los dos solos?-me pongo a su altura y aunque no quiero demostrarlo voy tenso. No es fácil pasar delante de todos los profesores de forma tan natural a como lo hace el albino sabiendo que voy a ir de piarda por primera vez.

-¿Eso significa que no te fías de estar a solas conmigo? kesesese- se ríe con esa risa tan peculiar que todavía no sé si me agrada o me pone de los nervios-tranquilo por eso, tu integridad física está completamente a salvo conmigo. -bufo ante la respuesta.

-¿Hay algún momento en el que ese ego te deja decir algo coherente? Porque de verdad que no lo parece. Creo que he tenido conversaciones más inteligentes con el pez de mis vecinos.

-Pues para tu información, chico inteligente, sí. Los demás van a venir pero no es plan de ir todos en piña. Llamaríamos demasiado la atención. Ahora pídele al pez que razone eso y luego te vienes a quejarme de mi inteligencia.-abre la puerta del terrado al que hemos llegado sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha gracias a la naturalidad del alemán. Me deja pasar primero, haciendo un gesto con la mano.-las señoritas primero-vuelvo a bufar y me aparto el pelo de la cara. El gesto hace reír al albino.

-Lo que tiene que hacer uno para no ir a clase.-veo como atranca la puerta con una piedra de forma que esta no puede abrirse. Se nota que no es la primera vez que viene aquí.

-Estás conmigo ¿qué más puedes pedir?

-Mejor no empiezo a decir cosas, sino no paro.-me siento en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y apoyando la espalda en la pared. Justo cuando Gilbert va a sentarse también suenan dos golpes rápidos en la puerta seguidos de tres lentos.

El albino se acerca a la puerta, dejando a entrar a las otras dos personas que van a hacernos compañía esta hora. Antonio entra sonriendo y saludando a Gilbert con un efusivo abrazo aunque acaban de verse, Chiara entra justo detrás, haciendo visera para que no le de el sol en los ojos.

-¿Cómo ha ido el escape? ¿Chungo para la novata?-pregunta Gilbert mientras se acerca a Chiara, que le mira todavía haciendo visera.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que aquí el bastardo casi se pierde y se va por la escalera que lleva a la sala de profesores.

-Bueno, ha sido un fallo sin importancia, ya sabes, generalmente no vengo solo y no suelo fijarme en el camino-Antonio, que ya ha terminado de colocar la piedra en la puerta se sienta a mi lado, estirando las piernas y los brazos y sonriendo.

-Hace tanto que no venía aquí... la verdad es que hasta se echaba de menos y todo.

Chiara se sienta frente a mi de forma que no le da el sol en la cara, juntando las piernas al pecho y haciendose bolita, una manía que tiene desde pequeña, según me dijo. Y Gilbert se sienta frente a Antonio, cruzado de piernas también.

-¿Y cómo es que os ha dado por saltaros la clase?-pregunta el castaño, que ha cerrado los ojos para que no le moleste el sol.

-Son un coñazo. Sobretodo inglés.-cuando la voz de Chiara se apaga se escuchan de nuevo los golpes al ritmo de código que parece que los amigos conocen desde hace tiempo. Gilbert se tensa y Antonio abre los ojos de golpe.

-¿Será Francis?-el ojiverde se remueve un poco, supongo que preguntándose si debe quitar la piedra o no.

-No creo.-los golpes vuelven a escucharse, otra vez dos lentos seguidos de tres rápidos.-yo no le dije nada de que hoy veníamos. Voy a mirar quién es.

El peliblanco vuelve a levantarse para quitar la gran piedra que atranca la puerta. Lo primero que veo al entrar es una cabellera rubia que se mueve con gracia.

-¿Está aquí Toni?

-Sí, está aquí con nosotros ¿te apuntas?

-¡Claro! ¿Pero como que nosotros, quién más está?

-Pues están también Feliks y Chiara. Toño tío, se nos une otra novata.-Gilbert se gira y en ese momento veo a la nueva invitada.

-¡Emma! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-Antonio se levanta rápidamente para abrazarla.

-La que faltaba, es verdad, Emma ¿para qué has venido si nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas?-mi amiga ha fruncido las cejas y dudo que sea por el sol.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia, renacuaja? que pena, no pienso irme-responde todavía desde los brazos de Antonio.

-Haya paz, gatas. Por lo menos hasta que pueda traer algo de barro. ¿Te encargas tú de traerles los bikinis, Feliks?-el albino se ríe y vuelve a sentarse, ignorando las miradas de odio de las dos chicas. Parece un experto en ignorar lo que no le conviene.

-Bueno, ya que nos hemos reunido bastantes vamos a hacer algo interesante y aprovechamos la hora. ¿Por cierto, cómo has llegado, Em? Es que tengo curiosidad.-los dos últimos componentes del extraño grupo que se ha formado se sientan, cerrando el círculo.

-Bueno, os vi salir a Chiara y a ti de clase así que simplemente decidí seguiros.

-Pobrecilla. Se nota que te has quedado sola, ya sabes, las desventajas de ponerle los cuernos a la única persona que parecía soportarte en el instituto.-me río ante el comentario de la castaña y aunque intento disimular con una tos creo que no lo consigo.

-Deberías informarte mejor antes de hablar, enana, si no sabes lo que pasó mejor no lo comentes.

-Cariño, no hay mucho que deducir.-no puedo evitar intervenir-Toris fue corriendo a consolar a tu ahora ex-novia que lloraba como una loca y unos callejones más allá estabas tú con Vash. Como que no soy el mejor detective del mundo, pero si ahora estáis de rollo es bastante obvio lo que pasó.

-Espera, espera ¿Le pusiste los cuernos a la hermana pequeña del ruso psicópata? ¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes que en cualquier momento puede ir a matarte? ¿y duermes tranquila? Que valor.-El albino parece no creer lo que Emma estuviera tan tranquila.

-Gil, no exageres macho, que al final la asustas y todo.-el castaño le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Gilbert, que hace como que tiene escalofríos.

-No será para tanto. Además, ya me habrá cogido cariño, no va a hacerme nada-con un gesto de la mano la rubia da a entender que el tema no tiene importancia.

-Pues va a ser verdad que no tienes ni idea de lo que puede hacerte Ivan. Osea ¿estás tranquila pensando solo que no va a hacerte nada porque te ha "cogido cariño"?-hago énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno, si no quiere haceros caso es su culpa. Ya se arrepentirá cuando tenga las tripas fuera.-una sonrisa siniestra se asoma por los labios de Chiara que mira fijamente a Emma.

-Joder, Chiara ¿estás segura de que eres hermana de Feli y no del ruso?

-¡Claro que soy hermana de Feliciano, idiota! ¿Por qué piensas que soy hermana de un loco?-gira la cabeza hacia el albino, dejando de mirar a Emma que deja de contener la respiración.

-¿No te has escuchado y visto verdad?

-Por cierto ¿qué ha pasado con Toris? Ya no os juntáis en los recreos ni nada y antes ibais siempre juntos los tres.-Antonio interrumpe a Gilbert.

-Como que eso es una larga historia, tan larga que dudo que me de tiempo a contarla en un solo día, veréis, amores, todo comenzó un fabuloso aunque algo caluroso día a finales del curso pasado. Íbamos los tres por la salida del instituto cuando una todo ocurrió...

-Básicamente el muy _stronzo_ se enamoró de la bicho-palo y viendo que le habían salido cuernos de los nuevos y relucientes aprovechó para intentar conseguir un poco de atención.-Chiara me interrumpe.

-Tía, así no hay quién cuente una buena historia.- Hincho los mofletes y cruzo los brazos.-Bueno, pues la cosa está en que está aprovechando ahora que Natasha está sola y vulnerable para intentar ganarse su amor.

-Vamos, que os ha dejado solos ante la posibilidad de un polvo, así resumiendo ¿y no vais a vengaros?

-Gil, no puedes ir diciendo esas cosas así a la ligera. Yo creo que Toris de verdad está enamorado.

-¿Venganza? Me gusta la idea, sigue hablando.-El comentario de Antonio queda completamente olvidado.

-Me sorprende, Chiarita, que no hayas pensado en una venganza decente, es decir, os ha dejado solos, eso no puede perdonarse tan fácil.

-¿Gilbert, hablas en serio? ¿vas a ayudar a estos dos demonios a hacerle algo a su amigo solo porque está enamorado?

-¿Demonios? No somos nosotros los que vamos poniéndole los cuernos a nuestros novios. Ahora calla, que calladita al menos no molestas tanto.-El albino parece estar ya ideando un plan malvado, lo suficientemente concentrado como para mandar callar a Emma sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Gilbert, como que me has dejado con las ganas de saber sobre la fabulosa venganza.

-No va a ser fabulosa. Va a ser completamente _awesome._ Kesesesese.-Se frota las manos.-Dejadme un poco de tiempo y os haré ser los peores enemigos que nadie quiera tener jamás.

-Tío, sabes que no me gusta un pelo lo que estás haciendo ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. Pero tú te mueres de ganas por participar ¿hace cuánto que no hacemos algo que salga bien?-Tras unos segundos en los que los dos amigos no dejan de mirarse a los ojos y ni pestañean Antonio vuelve a hablar.

-¡Contad conmigo! Solo va a ser divertirse un poco, no puede ser nada malo. Emma ¿si no vas a participar por lo menos nos cubrirás, no?

-Bueno, pero solo lo hago por ti y para que no te metas en problemas, Toni.-Le sonríe, de forma coqueta.

-_Porcona..._-por el comentario de la castaña creo que no he sido el único en darme cuenta del coqueteo que intenta la belga con el de ojos verdes. Le sonrío a mi amiga pero no me ve porque tiene la mirada clavada en Emma, como si pudiera apuñalarla repetidas veces solo con mirarla. Es tan obvia a veces...

Noto una mirada sobre mi y me giro para mirar a Gilbert que más que mirarme parece como si viera a través de mi. Supongo que está pensando la venganza que nos ha prometido. Me quedo durante un rato mirando la expresión concentrada del albino y solo escucho de fondo la conversación que tienes los otros tres.

Suena la alarma que anuncia el final de esta hora libre. Gilbert da un pequeño repullo al escucharla y me río abiertamente.

-¿Tú, que pareces tan contento, qué clase toca ahora?-pregunta, con tono de fastidio pero sonriendo.

-Mates.-Contesto tras unos segundos de duda. La sonrisa desaparece y suelta un quejido.

-Odio esa clase.-Sin más se levanta, pero cuando pienso que va a irse tiende la mano hacia mi.-Vamos, que llegamos tarde y es lo que me faltaba.

Me pongo de pie gracias a la fuerza que hace con el brazo y si salimos sin más por la puerta que sujeta Antonio.

-Esto hay que repetirlo más veces, ha estado guay.-El castaño suelta la puerta cuando paso por ella.

-Sí, pero la próxima vez que no vengan invitadas sorpresas, _per favore.-U_n portazo bastante fuerte indica que la puerta se ha cerrado. Volvemos todos a clase, evitando al profesor de inglés con éxito. La verdad es que ha estado bien esto de saltarse las clases, a ver cuándo se puede repetir, como ha dicho Antonio.

* * *

IVÁN

Por fin suena la alarma para dar fin a una larga y tediosa hora de filosofía, en la que nadie ha prestado atención. Me levanto de mi sitio y voy hacia donde se encuentra Eduard para contarlo una cosa curiosa que ha ocurrido en la mañana.

-Hola, Eduard.

-Hola, Iván-dice levantando apenas la mirada de su teléfono móvil.

-Ya me he acordado de que era lo que te tenía que decir antes.

-¿Ah, si? Qué bien...-responde sin mirarme otra vez.

-Eduard, mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando-le digo tristemente quitándole el teléfono de las manos y dejándolo sobre su escritorio.

-S-si, claro que te miraba, Ivan-susurra con miedo, cosa que no me explico.

-Net, estabas con tu teléfono. Ahora que si me prestas atención te contaré-digo sentándome en el asiento libre que hay junto al de Eduard.

-Iván, no puedes sentarte ahí, ese es el sitio de Madeleine

-¿Madeleine?-Nunca antes había oído ese nombre.

-Sí, es la hermana de Alfred, que ha ido al baño, y cuando vuelva no va a tener donde sentarse.

-Cuando vuelva ya habré terminado de contarte mi historia.

-A saber qué historia es...-me parece oírle murmurar.

-Pues mira,¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de Yao?-Al ver que Eduard asiente con la cabeza, prosigo con mi historia-Pues bueno, me enteré de que era hermano de Sakura Honda, la china esa que está en el bachillerato de letras.

-Es japonesa-me interrumpe Eduard.

-¿Por qué todos decis que es japonesa si es china?-Pregunto con molestia. Ya van dos personas que dicen eso.

-¿Tal vez por que es japonesa?

-No, estoy seguro de que es china. Bueno, no me interrumpas-me aclaro la garganta y sigo hablando-como iba diciendo, me enteré de que eran hermanos. Y hoy en la entrada del instituto he visto que Yao había venido, acompañado por su hermanito a darle una cosa a Sakura.

Al terminar Eduard no dice ni hace nada.

-¿E-esa es tu historia tan sorprendente que me tenias que contar?-pregunta Eduard con cierto tono en la voz que no se distinguir.

-Da-asiento felizmente.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?¿Stalkear a Sakura igual que haces con su hermano?

-Voy a hablar con ella. A ver qué cosas me dice sobre su hermano-le respondo feliz. El aprieta los ojos y se lleva la mano a la frente.

-Iván, te lo he explicado ya muchas veces. No puedes ir por ahí persiguiendo a la gente por alguna paranoia tuya.

Antes de que le pueda contestar algo nos interrumpe.

Una chica menuda y delgada, con unos bonitos ojos violetas, nos está mirando. Está al lado mía, y lleva muletas.

-Eduard, ¿Podrías pedirle a tu amigo que se levantase de mi sitio? Me cansa estar de pie más tiempo del necesario-le pregunta a Eduard, como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-Perdona, Marguerite, pero estaba terminando de contarle a mi amigo una cosa interesante-le explico pacientemente a la hermana del gordo.

-B-bueno, pero ¿os queda mucho? Por favor, Iván, ¿No p-puedes seguir la conversación de pie y dejarme a mi la silla?-me pide con la voz temblándole un poco.

-Claro, Madeleine. Además, Iván ya se iba, ¿a que sí, Iván? Ya ha terminado de contarme lo que me tenía que decir-dice Eduard sonriendo.

-Net, te tengo que contar mi plan.

-Lu-luego me lo cuentas, ¿Sí?-propone Eduard. Me lo pienso durante un instante y al final accedo levantándome.

-Está bien. Adiós, hermana del cerdo asqueroso y Eduard-me despido y me vuelvo a mi sitio.

Las siguientes clases pasan muy lentamente, al menos para mi. Cuando termina por fin la última clase, recojo mis libros, cuadernos y bolígrafos(no tengo estuche. No me hacen mucha gracia) y me voy hacia Eduard, quien está apagando su ordenador y metiéndolo en su funda.

-¿Estás ya listo?-le pregunto impaciente.

-No, pero me queda poco-me responde metiendo en su mochila el portátil. Cuando la cierra y se la echa a la espalda, le agarro fuerte de un brazo y le arrastro hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos? No vayas tan rápido, Iván, le vas a dar a alguien-me grita mientras bajamos las escaleras hacia la salida.

-A buscar a Sakura, la hermana de Yao-le respondo con una sonrisa, esperando que Sakura no se haya ido.

-Lo tuyo no es normal...-resopla Eduard frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, yo le sonrío.

Cuando llegamos a fuera, todo está lleno de gente, por lo que casi me es imposible divisar a la china, y eso que soy alto.

-No la veo...-murmuro buscando bien entre toda esa marabunta de personas.

-Quizás aún no haya salido-razona Eduard.

-Es verdad... pues esperemos aquí hasta que salga-le digo mientras sigo en busca de Sakura.

Eduard suspira trabajosamente y me ayuda en mi búsqueda, hasta que finalmente da con ella.

-¡Mira, allí está!-me señala hacia el vestíbulo del instituto, donde está hablando con la chica de antes, la de las muletas.

-Voy a por ella-digo empezando a ir hacia ella, pero Eduard me para del brazo.

-Espérate a que salga, que ahí dentro hay aún muchas personas.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto, yo me tengo que ir ya, ahí está Toris esperándome

-Vale. Paka-Me despido de él y sigo esperando

Cuando veo que sale por fin, ya sin su amiga, voy hacia ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Privet-la saludo sonriente. Sin embargo, ella parece aterrorizada y me devuelve el saludo temblando

-Hola, I-Iván.

-He averiguado que eres hermana de Yao. Es mi amigo.

-¿A-ah, si? ¿Y qué pasa?

-Pues quería saber donde vives-Sakura cada vez parece más asustada.

-Pues pregúntaselo a mi hermano, no a mi. Después de todo él es tu amigo, no yo.

-Pero es que no se donde vive, y así no puedo hacerle visitas. Aunque a veces le veo con tu otro hermano en el parque-Le explico pacientemente.

-Pues... yo qué se. Además, como bien dices, pasa mucho tiempo con mi hermano en el parque. Seguramente esté allí justo ahora-dice cambiando la voz. Ya no está asustada... sino que es otro sentimiento que no se muy bien cual es. Luego le pregunto a Eduard.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ilusionado. Ya se cual es mi próximo destino después de salir del instituto.

* * *

ALFRED

No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que ha pasado en la hora libre en la que he ido a la clase de Arthur, pero lo único que sé es que desde que ha hablado con Francis su forma de tratarme ha cambiado... otra vez.

Últimamente no entiendo qué le pasa pero unos días es el mejor novio del mundo, amable y cariñoso (aunque nunca más de lo necesario) y al día siguiente prácticamente ni me mira cuando le hablo. Cada día entiendo menos a Arthur y eso me asusta, es decir, antes con solo mirarle a los ojos podía saber perfectamente qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ahora, con suerte, soy capaz de deducir su estado de ánimo.

Sé que a la salida el inglés no va a esperarme, sigue cabreado aunque no sé qué es lo que he hecho ahora para que lo esté, de todas formas que no me espere a la salida hoy no es mi mayor problema ya que tengo decidido hablar con Sakura para disculparme con ella.

Cuando suena la campana que indica el final de las clases y del día prácticamente corro hacia la puerta por si a la pelinegra le da por irse hoy rápido. La busco con la mirada pero es difícil porque, si ya es bastante pequeña de por sí, a la salida y rodeada de personas prácticamente se convierte en un ser invisible, sin nada que envidiarle a Maddy.

Gracias a mi buena visión (obviando las gafas y a que no la encontré, sino que chocamos el uno con el otro) encuentro a la asiática. Para mi desgracia, está hablando con el maldito comunista del demonio, quien está sonriendo escalofriantemente y seguro que intimidando a Sak.

-Oye tú, aléjate de mi amiga.-Le grito a Ivan, quien me mira, perdiendo un poco su sonrisa.

-Bueno, Sakura, me voy. No tengo tiempo que perder con este gordo asqueroso. _Paka._-Se despide de mi amiga, quien, para mi sorpresa le despide y le sonríe tímidamente de vuelta. ¿Pero qué se supone que ha pasado aquí? Bueno, ya le preguntaré después, ahora no es eso lo más importante.

Cojo aire y la miro a los ojos.

-Sakura, necesito que me escuches un momento, _please. I just wanna say to you_...

-Alfred ¿Sabes que cuando te pones nervioso hablas en inglés? Además, si vas a regañarme por hablar con Ivan puedes irte un poco a freír espárragos.-Me lo dice con un tono neutral, sin expresar ninguna emoción. Un escalofrío me recorre, esto va a ser incómodo si ella mantiene ese comportamiento todo el rato.

-Oh, _sorry._ Perdón, vuelvo a empezar. No venía para eso, aunque me preocupa que hables tan natural con ese psicópata. Solo quería decirte que siento mucho todo lo que pasó porque la verdad es que me siento mal, bueno, más que mal por mi comportamiento del otro día. Fui un niño chico.

-Pues si tú te sientes mal yo me siento peor, Alfred.-Dice girándose, dispuesta a irse, pero la tomo del brazo para que no se vaya.

-Espera, no he terminado. Quiero decirte más.-Sak centra su atención en mi y suelto el agarre, ya que no se va a ir. Por muy enfadada que esté, Sakura nunca deja a nadie con la palabra en la boca.

La calle ya está prácticamente vacía a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos que han salido más tarde, supongo que han estado cumpliendo un castigo, de todas formas ninguno parece prestarnos atención.-Odio que estés así conmigo, sé que me lo merezco, estás en todo tu derecho de ser fría y distante conmigo, es más deberías serlo. Quizás no aceptes mis disculpas, no sé si yo mismo me perdonaría pero aún así me gustaría que lo intentaras. Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderte por esto que al fin y al cabo dentro de poco será recordado como una tontería.

-¿Perdona? ¿Acabo de oír bien?¿Dices que ESO fue una tontería?-Alza la voz poniendo los brazos en jarras. Me apresuro a pensar algo rápido para arreglar mi metedura de pata.

-Vale, para ti no fue una tontería, es completamente comprensible pero mi comportamiento y la situación sí que lo fueron. Una simple bronca por un pique que acabó a hostias. _I regret that_. Te prometo de verdad de la buena que no voy a hacer algo tan infantil nunca más.-La miro, directamente a los ojos esperando poder ver algún sentimiento en ellos pero no encuentro nada. No son fríos o cálidos, o quizás sí pero no puedo apreciarlo ahora.-_I promise._

-Supongo que te perdono...-dice no muy convencida, dudando, mientras clava la vista en el suelo.

-¿Entonces me perdonas? Es que quiero volver a hablar contigo como antes y quedar, jugar_ videogames, and eat pizza, and_...-me pierdo en mi discurso, pensando en qué pasará de ahora en adelante si no consigo el perdón de Sakura.

-Si, Alfred, te perdono. Acepto tus disculpas.-Me corta la japonesa, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Sorry again_, es que _I'm nervous_. Pues eso, que no quiero perder tu amistad _because you're my best friend in the World_. Además, eres la mejor para darme consejos sobre Arthur y, los necesito con bastante urgencia... y Francis me da miedo, cuando estás tú se controla un poco pero ahora está desatado. En cualquier momento me va a violar... _It's weird_.-lo que digo es completamente cierto, ahora que Sak no está cuando nos juntamos Francis y yo parece un animal en celo y eso me asusta bastante, la verdad.

-_You're the best! I've already miss you a lot_.-No puedo evitarlo, así que, aún sabiendo que no le gustan le doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Noto que se sonroja un poco así que hago el agarre más fuerte y me río de alivio al darme cuenta de que no he perdido a Sakura. No he perdido a mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno, Alfred, tengo que irme ya. Yao me dijo que no llegara tarde porque hoy tengo que preparar yo la comida.-Se remueve un poco incómoda en el abrazo así que la suelto y le sonrío, mostrando todos mis dientes.

-_Bye_, Sak ¿Hablamos luego, no?

-Sí, sí. Luego hablamos, ahora me voy. _Sayōnara.-C_on una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano se despide y se aleja rápido camino a su casa.

Bueno ¿y ahora qué hago? Porque la verdad es que no tengo ganas de volver a casa, es temprano y siempre suelo llegar tarde por quedarme con Arthur, aunque parece que hoy no va a ser así.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos y comienzo a andar en la dirección contraria a mi casa pero una voz me detiene.

-¡Alfred, _mon ami_!

Me giro para ver a Francis que sale ahora del instituto. Me paro para esperarle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo me preguntaba si podía hablar un momento contigo.

-Claro, dime ¿qué pasa?-Saco la mano del bolsillo para evitar que se me escurran las gafas.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Arthur?

-No mucho. En el cambio de clase, pero no sé qué le pasa, está raro otra vez.-Comienzo a andar de nuevo y Francis me acompaña.-¿Por qué?

-_Rien_. Solo que me dijo que quería comentarte una cosa importante. Quizás te lo diga otro día, ya sabes lo que le cuesta abrirse.-Sonríe de lado. No me inspira mucha confianza esa sonrisa pero no digo nada.

-¿Algo importante? ¿Pero algo bueno o algo malo?-Vuelvo a colocarme las gafas.

-Pues no tengo ni idea,_ mon ami_. Aunque viendo cómo está últimamente no es muy difícil de deducir ¿no crees? Por cierto ¿qué le has hecho a las gafas? Las llevas rotas.

-Nada, me las rompió el idiota de Heracles en Halloween. ¿Crees entonces que he hecho algo para que Arthur se moleste?

-Quién sabe. Quizás lo has hecho tú o quizás lo ha hecho él.-Suelta una risa baja.-Bueno, yo me voy por esta calle. _Au revoir_, Alfred-se aleja por la calle que acaba de señalar y le veo alejarse, meditando sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que a lo mejor lo ha hecho él?-le grito a Francis cuando me doy cuenta del sentido de la frase. Pero ya está bastante alejado y no me escucha.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y esta vez sí que me dirijo a mi casa. Sigo dándole vueltas a las palabras del francés ¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Arthur no ha podido hacer nada malo, no? Es decir, él es mi novio, y es el sensato de la relación. Claro que no iba a hacer nada raro. Seguramente es solo que se ha cabreado por una tontería sin importancia.

Al darme cuenta de que lo que ha dicho el rubio no tiene ningún tipo de sentido noto alivio y olvido rápidamente el asunto, aunque una parte dentro de mi cerebro sigue dándole vueltas a esa última y misteriosa frase del francés.

Quizás debería preguntarle a Arthur qué quería decir Francis...

* * *

LUDWIG

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Feliciano resolvió sus problemas(y parte de los míos) con Sakura. Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pues Sakura no es de esas personas rencorosas. Ahora mismo estamos de camino Feliciano y yo a casa de nuestra amiga japonesa. Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, y supongo que Feliciano acabará metiéndonos en una heladería, a pesar de que estamos en otoño, casi a principios de diciembre.

-¿Crees que estará ya en casa?-pregunta Feliciano cuando llegamos a su puerta.

-Supongo

-Pero dijo que había quedado antes con una amiga...creo que la hermana de Alfred. No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero Sak me dijo que tenía problemas y la iba a ayudar esta tarde.

-Pues no se...-digo llamando al timbre de su casa-Si no está aquí la esperamos. Además, Sakura suele ser puntual.

Esperamos a que abra la puerta, pero parece que no hay nadie en casa.

-Probaré de nuevo-dice Feliciano llamando muchas veces al timbre.

-¿Qué haces?¿Es que te has vuelto loco?-le grito apartándole el brazo de timbre-Sakura tiene un hermano pequeño. Podrías despertarle si está durmiendo la siesta.

Feliciano me va a replicar algo cuando escuchamos como alguien grita desde dentro que nos esperemos.

Finalmente, un chico con el pelo castaño y largo despeinado, nos abre la puerta. Si mal no recuerdo se llama Yao, y es el hermano mayor de Sakura.

-Hola-saluda Feliciano alegremente-¿Está Sakura?

-No, aun no ha llegado. Pero pasad, no os quedéis aquí afuera-dice Yao invitándonos a entrar a la casa con un gesto con la mano.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias-agradece Feliciano. Entramos y Yao nos dirige al salón.

He estado pocas veces en la casa de Sakura, pero siempre estaba todo muy arreglado y bien ordenado. Sin embargo, la visión de la casa ahora mismo es completamente distinta a las otras veces.

-Perdonad por el desorden-se disculpa Yao, intentando ocultar su vergüenza mientras recoge una pila de papeles que hay en uno de los sillones del salón. Feliciano se sienta cuando Yao se lleva los papeles a una mesa pequeña en la que también hay más papeles y alguna que otra libreta.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?¿A qué vienen tantos papeles?-pregunta Feliciano mirando con curiosidad a Yao, que sigue en su tarea de ordenar el salón.

-Son míos la mayoría. Otros son de Sakura, apuntes en su mayor parte, que se olvida de llevar a su cuarto-explica de manera rápida y concisa Yao, sin querer dar muchos detalles, cosa que se nota en su tono de voz, pero que Feliciano no percibe.

-Feliciano-les interrumpo para que mi amigo deje de incomodar a Yao-¿Tú no tenías que estudiar esta noche?

Pregunto la primera cosa que se me viene a la mente. El italiano me mira al principio sin entender, pero luego se le borra un poco la sonrisa y responde bajando la mirada.

-Sí... tengo que estudiar para la recuperación de literatura universal.

Le miro con tristeza. A pesar de que Feliciano se había preparado ese examen con mucho interés, ya que el tema era la literatura en Italia, su país de origen, lo había suspendido con un mísero tres y medio.

-¿Quie...quieres que te ayude a estudiar? Esta noche mis padres salen al cine y Gilbert ese va de fiesta con Francis y Antonio-le propongo, sabiendo que mi amigo suele necesitar mucha ayuda para estudiar. Ayuda que su hermana Chiara ya no le puede proporcionar, pues está en el bachillerato de ciencias.

-¿Lo dices en serio?¿De verdad que no te importa?-pregunta el italiano recuperando su sonrisa.

-Ja-le respondo en alemán. Siempre que me pongo nervioso hablo en mi lengua materna.

Mientras Feliciano y yo hablamos de lo que él necesita mejorar, Sakura llega. Cuando nos ve, nos saluda rápidamente y se va a buscar a su hermano. Empiezan a hablar muy rápido en japonés(¿o chino?) hasta que finalmente Sakura vuelva al salón. Nos hace una seña para que la sigamos y acabamos saliendo a la calle.

-¿Estás bien? Se te ve un poco alterada-comenta Feliciano mientras Sakura mete sus llaves y un paquete de pañuelos en su bolso.

-Sí, si. No pasa nada-le tranquiliza mi amiga con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, sé que le pasa algo, y creo que está relacionado con todos esos papeles de su casa...

-¿Y que tal con la hermana de Alfred?

-Aah pueees bien-dice haciendo una larga pausa en la 'e' del pues, pensando la respuesta.

-Me alegro-sonríe Feliciano. Sin embargo, no me da la impresión de que todo haya ido tan bien. Pero me callo y no digo nada.

Pero me callo y no digo nada.

La tarde se me pasa demasiado rápida. Al final, como suponía, acabamos en una heladería. Sakura se ha pedido una granizada y Feliciano un helado de fresa. A mi no me apetecía nada, pero Feliciano ha insistido tanto que he acabado comprandome una granizada como mi amiga japonesa.

Hemos estado hablando temas variados, hasta que hace unos cinco minutos Feliciano nos contó que se va a celebrar un baile de navidad en nuestro instituto.

-Hay que llevar pareja obligatoriamente, me ha dicho Elizabetha, que es una de las encargadas del baile.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Sakura con las mejillas coloradas. ¿Estará pensando en alguien en particular para ir al baile o simplemente le da vergüenza el hecho de ir por parejas de manera obligatoria? Aunque yo también debo tener la cara como un tomate por la sola idea de ir con Feliciano al baile... Por que claro, el es la persona que mas me inspira confianza del instituto.

-Sí. Yo esperaré a que me lo pidan. Asi es más romántico, ¿No crees, Lud?-pregunta mirándome. Noto mi cara arder cuando mis dos amigos me miran. Feliciano sonriendo bobamente, y Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática cuyo significado me puedo imaginar, puesto que ella ya supone mi enamoramiento.

-Eso es relativo-respondo cortante bajando la vista y centrándola en mi granizada.

No volvemos a hablar del tema en lo que resta de tarde, ya que no soy el único al que le avergüenza esto. Cuando Feli le ha preguntado a Sakura con quien quisiera ir, ella ha enrojecido completamente y le ha dicho con nerviosismo que no se meta en asuntos que no le conciernen.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería acompañamos a Sakura a su casa. Cuando la estamos despidiendo se acerca a mi y me dice rápidamente.

-Aprovecha esta noche e invitale al baile-me susurra de manera que Feli no pueda oirla.

Yo simplemente me sonrojo y no le respondo. Ella sonríe y se despide una última vez con la mano y entra en su casa.

Después de casi una hora y media ayudando a Feliciano a estudiar, llega un mensaje a mi móvil de mi hermano, diciéndome que no vendrá a casa a dormir.

-¿Lud?-me pregunta Feliciano. Levanto la vista del móvil y lo vuelvo a guardar en mi bolsillo.

-¿Sí?

-Estoy ya cansado de tanto estudiar... ya creo que me se lo esencial para aprobar, que es toda la obra de Petrarca y Boccaccio.

-Vale. Pues entonces me voy ya a mi casa-digo levantándome de la silla. Feliciano suelta un bostezo y me acompaña a la salida.

Mientras nos acercamos a la puerta, pienso en las palabras de Sakura. Es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero me da mucha vergüenza pedirselo a Feliciano. ¿No podría pediemlo él a mi?

-Bueno, Lud, adiós- se despide mi amigo dándome un abrazo, como siempre que nos despedimos. Yo le doy palmaditas en la espalda, pues no me gusta abrazarle, podría pensarse otra cosa...

-Adiós-digo con voz más cortante de la que querría-Por cierto...-murmuro cuando se separa de mi-¿Quieresiralbaileconmigo?

-¿Qué? No te he entendido.

-Que si quieres ir al baile conmigo-repito de manera más lenta esta vez, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos.

-Claro-casi chilla saltándome encima en un abrazo más fuerte que el anterior. Ésta vez si le abrazo de vuelta, y cuando noto que llevamos más tiempo de lo normal abrazados me separo, con la cara roja de vergüenza, y me voy a mi casa. En verdad no me arrepiento de haber seguido el consejo de Sakura.

* * *

SAKURA

Voy andando tranquilamente hacia la parada del bus, pues hoy tengo médico, por mi problema con el nerviosismo, y Yao está demasiado liado como para poderme levar. Mientras, recuerdos de este reciente mes se agolpan en mi mente, como la disculpa de Antonio y Gilbert por haber entrado en el laberinto.

_-¿Sigues cabreada con nosotros?-pregunta el castaño. Me los quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzo los brazos._

_-Vale, veo que sí-la eterna sonrisa del español ahora se ve triste, aunque sigue plasmada en su cara._

_-¡Pero no puedes cabrearte con el awesome yo! bueno, ni con Toño, pobrecillo que mira la carita de pena que tiene. Solo fue una broma, además no sabíamos que eras tú la que ibas a entrar ni que eras tan cagada._

_-Gil, mejor cállate, ya si eso hablo yo-agarra a su amigo del brazo haciendo que no siga hablando-Bueno, como Gilbert ha intentado decir, aunque con bastante poco tacto, la verdad. Lo sentimos, nosotros solo queríamos gastar una broma, ya sabes, un poco de caos. Pero no sabíamos que ibas a ser tú la que entrara, es más, queríamos que entrara el Cejas. Y bueno, cuando hablaste por el grupo estabamos ya con ganas de hacer algo, además, no pensábamos que fuese tan malo, solo eran unos pocos petardos desde nuestro punto de vista. Aunque claro, para ti tuvo que serlo por la ansiedad y todo eso. Pues eso que no teníamos la intención de hacértelo pasar mal ni nada, si llegamos a saber que iba a pasarte algo tan malo no te habríamos dejado entrar, de todas formas perdón._

_-Sí, eso mismo.-Gilbert asiente y hace amago de girarse para irse pero Antonio le detiene._

_-¿No piensas pedirle perdón?-Sigue sonriendo aunque sus ojos están completamente serios._

_-¡Pero si ya se lo has pedido tú en nombre de los dos!-el albino se ríe aunque parece tenerle un poco de miedo a su amigo._

_-Gilbert..._

_-No me jodas, Toño. Esto es una tontería, un perdón va que chuta, la próxima vez que piense mejor lo que hace y listo._

_-Gilbert Beilschimidt pídele perdón. Nos cargamos su noche de Halloween y ella no tuvo la culpa de nada. No hagas que me cabree-ya ni si quiera sonríe, mira completamente serio al albino. Hasta da un poco de miedo._

_-Vale. Pues eso, que perdón por destrozarte la noche y tal...supongo._

_-Está perdono a ambos-digo con fastidio, pues Antonio si que se ha esforzado en pedirme disculpas, pero Gilbert... Gilbert jamás dejará de ser un imbécil. No sé cómo Madeleine se ha fijado en alguien tan odioso como él._

o la de Feliciano, que montó un drama.

_-Sakura ¿podemos hablar un momento?-está serio, cosa bastante rara en él.__-Verás, sé que no debí haberte dicho en Halloween que no vinieras con Ludwig y conmigo, es decir, nosotros somos amigos los tres... formamos un grupo unido y... y...-mira hacia su mano derecha, en la que hay un gran borrón de tinta.-aarg, se ha borrado y no me acuerdo qué más era, sabes que no soy bueno memorizando-lloriquea un poco, intentando quitarse la mancha de tinta de la palma diestra._

_-Pero me lo dijiste, ¿No? Además, ¿Llevas en serio una disculpa escrita en la mano? Se supone que eso te sale del corazón-le digo con dureza._

_-P-pero Sakura-me mira, con los ojos un poco aguados-es que yo no quiero que estemos enfadados. Bueno, yo no estoy enfadado pero tú sí y no quiero eso porque yo te quiero mucho. ¿Me perdonas?_

_-Supongo que sí. Total, no me gusta estar enfadada. No es bueno albergar malos sentimientos. Así que la respuesta es sí. Te perdono._

_-Es que lo que hice fue tan feo. Esas cosas no se las puedes hacer a una amiga a la que quieres tanto como yo a ti. Perdón, lo siento tanto, es que soy tan mal amigo que no me merezco volver a tener tu amistad otra vez.-tiene los ojos cada vez más aguados. Dentro de poco va a ponerse a llorar._

_-Pero tienes que ponerte en mi lugar, Feliciano...Dices que soy muy amiga tuya pero a la primera de turno me dices que no me junte en Halloween, una noche en la que se supone que todo el mundo se lo pasa super bien, con mi grupo de amigos, osea, tú y Ludwig._

_-Te entiendo, si me hicieran eso no sé cómo reaccionaría... y encima te lo dije yo y-sorbe por la nariz-no quiero estar mal contigo pero no sé si vas a querer perdonarme nunca porque no me lo merezco. No me merezco ser tu amigo nunca más-unas gruesas lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas aunque intenta contener el llanto a base de morderse el labio._

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, te perdono-digo rápidamente, pues odio verle llorar._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Me perdonas en serio? Grazie! Pero no me lo merezco, fui tan cruel... Por cierto, Lud no tuvo nada que ver, él no sabía nada._

_-¿Y qué te dijo cuando se enteró de lo que habías hecho?-pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Me regañó mucho cuando supo lo que te dije y dijo que al final me quedaría solo porque no se apreciar a los buenos amigos como tú. La cosa es que ahora le da vergüenza hablarte porque dice que seguramente quieras estar un tiempo sin vernos la cara por lo que te hicimos pasar y supone que estarás enfadado con él porque estaba metido en todo el rollo este._

_-Pero yo no estoy enfadada con él..._

_-Ya sé que no estás enfadada con él pero sabes cómo es, muchas veces saca conclusiones antes de tiempo-hace un gesto que podría considerarse una sonrisa aunque al seguir llorando queda bastante extraño._

_-Pues dile que no se preocupe. Os perdono, a ambos-digo con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando animar a mi lloroso amigo._

_-Eres demasiado buena, yo no sé si sería capaz de perdonar a alguien que me hiciera eso. Eres como un osito de peluche, no, mejor como un gatito suave, esponjoso y abrazable._

_A medida que me va alabando, siento como mis mejillas se van enrojeciendo a una velocidad demasiado rápida._

_-Te estás poniendo roja-se ríe, ahora con ganas, como si hubiera olvidado todo el drama de hace menos de un minuto-me he traido dinero ¿te vienes a por gelato a la salida? Yo invito._

_-No puedo, lo siento. Mi hermano me dijo hoy que volviera rápido a casa-me excuso, sientiendo aún mis mejillas arder._

_-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿En serio? Bueno, pero esto no queda aquí, necesitamos sellar nuestro pacto de reconciliación con un buen gelato, sino no sirve de nada._

_-Dile a Ludwig que venga también, ¿No?_

_-Es verdad, si es una reconciliación entre los tres tendrá que venir también Lud. Voy a avisarle de que me has perdonado y de que no estabas enfadada con él. Va a alegrarse un montón._

Sonrío al recordar la disculpa de mi amigo, cuyo trato zanjamos el otro día, yendo los tres a una heladería, aunque Feliciano fue el único que tomó helado. Ludwig y yo simplemente pedimos una granizada. Esa noche, cuando mis dos amigos me acompañaron a mi casa, le dije a Lud que le pidiera a Feli ir al baile del navidad. Siguió mi consejo, y hasta me lo agradeció, aunque me pidió que no le comentara nada a Feliciano. Yo le sonreí y le prometí que de mi boca no saldría nada.

Llego a mi parada y me bajo. Tiro por el camino más largo, que es por un parque cuya alameda está poca transitada. Siempre que voy por esta parte de la ciudad paso por este sitio. En verano y primavera las hojas y ramas impiden que pasen los rayos de sol, y en otoño e invierno, como ahora, me encanta ver las hojas secas caer.

Finalmente, llego al hospital. Para mi suerte, no hay muchos pacientes delante mía, por lo que entro a consulta rápido.

Salgo en apenas diez minutos. Me ha dicho lo mismo de siempre. Que no esté en espacios cerradas y cosas por el estilo, y me ha recetado unas nuevas pastillas.

Cuando vuelvo a mi casa, me encuentro con que no hay nadie. Yao debe de estar echando curriculums, pues le despidieron en su trabajo. El otro día tenía la casa llena de papeles, cuando vinieron Feli y Lud. Me pidió que no les contara nada a mis amigos.

Entro en mi habitación y releo la carta de disculpa que me escribió Heracles, que aún continúa haciendo que me sonroje cada vez que la releo.

_Sakura-chan:_

_Lo primero de todo es decirte que esta carta es para pedirte perdón de manera formal, aunque ya lo he hecho varias veces siento que un simple perdón dicho al aire es menos de lo que mereces, por eso espero que estas palabras queden impresas en tu mente y en tu corazón igual que van a quedar en este papel, algo material y no simples ondas viajando por el aire hasta perderse sin poder ser escuchadas por todo el mundo._

_Sé que este Halloween no ha sido el mejor para ti pero, la verdad, es que para mi siempre será una fecha a recordar ya que para mi sí que lo ha sido. Aunque las peleas y todo el mal rato que tuviste que pasar han enturbiado un poco los bonitos recuerdos, estos siguen siendo buenos. Por ejemplo, el saber que fui yo, de entre todas las personas, quien fue capaz de ayudarte en una crisis como la que tuviste me hace sentir que significo algo para ti, quizás no tenga ni punto de comparación con lo que yo siento por ti, pero ya sé que ese sentimiento lo guardas en lo más profundo de tu corazón._

_Lo admito, me comporté como un verdadero idiota y ya no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo, solo queda que esos malos recuerdos sean enterrados por otros mejores que, espero, podamos crear juntos. De todas formas, y sin intentar justificarme, diré que no tengo toda la culpa de mi comportamiento irracional, cada vez que te tengo cerca no puedo evitar comportarme como tal, no digo que tú tengas la culpa, ni mucho menos. La culpa es mía, mía por no ser capaz de controlar los impulsos que vienen dados por los sentimientos que se arremolinan en mi corazón y hacen que mi mente se disperse hasta llegar a un solo pensamiento, una sola idea que me hace sonreír, de nuevo, como un idiota sin si quiera darme cuenta, una sola idea con nombre propio, Sakura Honda._

_He llegado a la conclusión de que lo que más quiero ahora mismo es verte sonreír, llegué a esa conclusión en el mismo momento en el que te vi ahí en el laberinto, aterrada y tan pequeña que solo quise protegerte contra cualquier mal que pudiera haber. En el momento en el que comenzaste a calmarte volví a respirar. No podía verte así y espero no tener que hacerlo nunca más ya que se me parte el corazón al verte sufrir, es por esto también que me sentí tan mal cuando vi que estabas llorando por mi culpa. Todo lo que había conseguido yo mismo lo destruí por un poco de orgullo que me arrepiento de no haberme tragado. Ese orgullo que atacó en el mismo momento en el que llegó Alfred, cuando él llegó quise demostrarte que soy mejor que él. Que soy mejor que todos los demás, quiero que pienses eso, que llegues a esa conclusión para que solo te fijes en mi ¿suena egoísta? Lo es pero es lo que siento ahora mismo. No podía simplemente dejar que otro ganara el espacio que yo acababa de abrir en tu corazón._

_Te doy la razón, como ya me dijiste mi pelea con Alfred fue una tontería y me arrepiento de ella, pero estaba nervioso, estaba atacado de los nervios por haberte visto en una situación tan mala. No sabes lo que me dolió verte en el laberinto y ni si quiera puedo imaginar lo mal que pudiste pasarlo. Cuando comprobé que te recuperabas un poco comencé a tranquilizarme aunque seguí muy preocupado por ti y por lo que pasaste y entonces, en ese momento, apareció Alfred. Habías entrado al laberinto por él y simplemente quiso captar tu atención con su llegada. Como ya te he dicho antes, soy egoísta y sobretodo si se trata de ti, Sakura-chan. No, no quería que él estuviera ahí porque quería tener toda tu atención para mi, él ahí no pintaba nada, solo llegó destrozando un momento perfecto._

_Con esta carta no quiero justificarme solo quiero, como he dicho al principio pedirte perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, porque te hice llorar destrozando lo que podría haber sido el recuerdo de una bonita noche, porque no quiero que vuelvas a llorar, sino que quiero que muestres a todo el mundo la bonita sonrisa que tienes y que es capaz de iluminar hasta los caminos más oscuros, porque actué como un idiota, porque pienso que todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos son mejores expresarlos en un papel y no simplemente al aire, porque quiero que puedas releer esto cada vez que quieras y, sobretodo, porque me importas. Me importas muchísimo más de lo que puedes imaginar, Sakura y no quiero que todo esto que tenemos, nuestra amistad y nuestra confianza desaparezca por un tonto ataque de celos, no quiero que eso pase y por eso voy a evitarlo a toda costa._

_He decidido tragarme mi orgullo, mientras tú lees esta carta yo estoy hablando con Alfred, disculpándome también con él y, si todo sale bien, nos daremos la mano o ya nos la habremos dado, quizás no seamos amigos pero por lo menos prometo por mi parte no volver a pelear con él._

_Con esta carta espero poderte haber transmitido por lo menos una parte de todo lo que siento al escribirla y espero que seas capaz de perdonar a este idiota que no quiere perderte por nada del mundo._

_Heracles-kun._

Termino de releer la carta con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara y las mejillas igual o más rojas que un semáforo.

Últimamente nuestra relación se ha ido estrechando más, y, aunque suene muy cursi, me está haciendo olvidar a Alfred. No como amigo, claro. Alfred es una de las personas con quien más gustos comparto. Pero ya no le veo como ese chico inalcanzable del que estaba perdidamente enamorada... Ahora le veo más como mi amigo.

* * *

EMMA

-¿Así que este año habrá 'baile de navidad?-pregunto a Feliciano llevándome la mano a las puntas de mi pelo y jugando con éstas.

-Si, y mi pareja será Ludwig, ¿No es genial?-grita emocionado. El resto de la cafetería del instituto nos mira. Algunos riéndose del italiano, otros murmurando y señalándome, cosa a la que estoy ya bastante acostumbrada, pero me da igual. Que hablen lo que quieran de mi.

-Sí, es fantástico-respondo sarcásticamente, dándole pequeños sorbos al café que me he pedido antes.

-Por supuesto que lo es-sigue él a su rollo, sin haber notado mi sarcasmo. Ruedo los ojos y finjo que escucho con atención a toda la mierda que el italiano cuenta.

Mientras tanto miro a todos los estudiantes que se encuentran en la cafetería. Más de la mitad son de los primeros cursos, por lo que no me interesan. Y de los que son de más o menos mi edad, ya me he liado con todos. Y con otros no solamente me he liado...

-...y por eso mi sorella le va a pedir a Antonio ir al baile.

Cuando oigo eso, centro TODA mi atención en Feliciano.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Chiara va a pedirle a Antonio ir al baile?.pregunto en voz alta, sin terminar de creermelo, mientras se me va ocurriendo una idea genial y fantástica.

-Exacto. Pero no se lo digas a Antonio, o arruinarás el plan de mi sorella.

-Tranquilo, no diré ni una palabra-le prometo con una sonrisa-Y dime, ¿Cómo es que Chiara, quien parece odiar a Antonio, le va a pedir tal cosa?

-Eso es por que está enamorada de él desde hace mucho y le daba vergüenza decirselo. Así que me ha dicho que va intentar superar sus miedos y empezar por invitarle al baile.

-Ooh, que rómantico suena todo eso-digo con una gran sonrisa, con todo un plan ya maquinado en mi perversa cabecita.

-¿A que si? Yo le he dicho a Chiara que todo saldrá genial, que no tenga miedo.

-Claro que sí, todo será muy bonito esa noche-afirmo cínicamente-Y por cierto, Feli. ¿Por qué estabas hablando conmigo?

-Aaah pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo...¡Ah, si! Era para preguntarte que cuando es la recuperación de filosofía en tu clase.

-¿Y por que no te preguntaste a tu querida hermanita?

-Por que ella no va a la recuperación. Se le da muy bien la filosofía.

No le respondo nada, pues el que Chiara sea la mejor de la clase en esa condenada asignatura es un hecho que no se puede negar. Busco en mi bolso mi agenda, en donde busco la fecha de esa recuperación a la que vamos más de media clase.

-El veinte de diciembre-le respondo finalmente.

-¿En serio? Entonces aún me queda más de una semana para estudiar. Grazie, Emma, grazie-me agradece el italiano regalándome una gran sonrisa. Yo se la devuelvo y empiezo a recoger mis cosas . Cuando Feliciano se va, me termino con tranquilidad el café y salgo de la cafetería.

Busco a mi gran amigo de la infancia, Antonio, con la mirada. Debe de estar con Francis y Gilbert en algún lugar del recreo.

Los busco en los sitios más habituales donde suelen estar, hasta que finalmente doy con ellos en una esquina de las pistas de fútbol. Francis está apoyado en una pared contando algo que capta la atención de Gilbert, quien está doblado de la risa, y de Antonio que se está riendo a carcajada limpia. Me acerco a ellos sigilosamente, intentando oír de que están hablando y qué es lo que tanta gracia les hace.

-...y Alfred ahora está super rayado-dice Francis.

-Jajajajaja eso le pasa por ser tan confiado. Y por gordo-añade Gilbert antes de que le de otro nuevo ataque de risa.

-¿Entonces el cejas se va a quedar solo? Jajajaja que vida más triste-ríe Antonio. Francis le replica.

-Non, mon ami. Aún es amigo de esa chica japonesa. Sakura creo que se llama. A la que tú y Gil metisteis en el laberinto. Que sepáis que sois unas malas personas. Vale que la chica no os caiga bien y tal, pero de ahí a hacerle lo que le hicisteis...

-Oye, la culpa no fue nuestra-se apresura a aclarar el albino-Fue ella la que fue en busca de Alfred, ¿Verdad, Antonio?

-En verdad nos pasamos un poco...si llego a saber que sufría de ataques de ansiedad le hubiera dicho que no entrara ahí. Pobrecilla.

Antonio es tan buena persona, compadeciéndose de esa mosquita muerta que no merece siquiera su atención... en fin.

-Antonio-digo, llamando la atención de amigo. Los tres chicos se giran hacia mi y Antonio me recibe con una sonrisa.

-¡Em! ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta cuando llego hasta ellos.

-Sólo venía a informaros del baile de navidad...-suelto desinteresadamente, fijándome discretamente en la reacción de cada uno de los chicos.

-¿Baile de navidad?-repite Gilbert alzando una ceja.

-Exacto. Y al parecer es por parejas...

-¿Sí? Invitaré a Arthur, aunque seguro que se negara-ríe Francis llevándose una mano al pelo y jugando con sus puntas.

-Se supone que el chico invita a la chica, en caso de pareja hetero...-suelto mirando con el ravillo del ojo a Antonio, mientras imito el gesto de Francis, pero mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Sí? Y... ¿Tu tienes ya pareja?-me pregunta Antonio sonrojándose levemente. Se ve tan adorable...

-No. Aún nadie me lo ha pedido-respondo con falsa timidez.

-¿Y querrías ir conmigo?-me pregunta sonriendo y llevándose un dedo al cuello de la camisa del uniforme, que es una camisa blanca con un polo azul marino y pantalones negros para los chicos y para las chicas igual, pero con falda. Gilbert y Francis empiezan a darle codazos y a silbar.

-C-Claro-respodo intentando sonrojarme.

-B-Bien-dice el español-Y vosotros dos callaros un rato. Al menos yo ya tengo pareja asegurada. ¿Con quien iréis vosotros?

-Yo con Arthur, por supuesto-responde Francis, muy seguro.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Y tú, Gilbert, quién será tu pareja?

-¿Y-Yo?-pregunta el albino sonrojándose violentamente-P-Pues... puesto que yo soy awesome, mi pareja será alguien realmente awesome.

-¿Y esa persona tan awesome no será por casualidad la chica a la que doblaste el tobillo, verdad, mon ami?-pregunta Francis mirando al alemán con cara de pervertido, haciendo que éste se sonroje más si es posible.

-C-Claro que no estoy pensando en ella, idiota. Ni en ella ni en nadie.

-Tu sonrojo no dice lo mismo-pica ahora Antonio, pasándome inconscientemente el brazo por el hombro, mientras que con el otro señala de manera acusatoria a su amigo, que a estas alturas ya tiene la cara igual que un tomate.

-¿Os quereis callar ya, panda de imbéciles?-chilla el alemán, agobiando-Además, Maddie está con muletas, por lo que no podrá bailar.

-Aah, ¿Entonces por eso no puedes ir al baile? No te preocupes por eso. Ella puede pisar tus pies y tu sostenerla y bailar así. Es muy romántico-aconseja Francis.

-No voy a bailar con nadie. ¡Cállate, Bonnefoy!-chilla histérico Gilbert.

De mientras, busco en el recreo con la mirada a Chiara, por si estuviera en las pistas por alguna casualidad. Y allí está. Junto a la fuente, con su inseparable mejor amigo gay, Feliks. Tiene una cara de estreñida que no se la aguanta ni ella. Está mirando para acá con odio y asco. Yo le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un pequeño beso a ese intento de mafiosa. Ella se tensa nada más verme y se va rápidamente de las pistas, seguida del polaco, quien me está haciendo la peseta y otros gestos obcenos.

No es que odie a Chiara. Simplemente me cae mal. Es odio mutuo.

* * *

ELIZABETHA

Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que el consejo escolar me asignó, junto con Roderich, encargarme del baile de navidad. Mi novio y yo aceptamos, pues no tenemos nada que hacer para ese entonces. Ya habrán terminado todos los examenes en nuestra clase, y Rodde el conservatorio también.

-¿Has buscado ya la musica para el baile?-me pregunta mientras vamos hacia el instituto.

-Sí. La mayoría son canciones actuales, pues a nadie le gusta mucho la musica clásica-le respondo apretándole un poco la mano. Vamos cogidos de la mano y parece que la tensión de Halloween y esos días ya ha desaparecido. Ya casi ni me acuerdo por qué nos picamos. Solo sé que a los pocos días ya nos habíamos pedido perdón mutuamente. Yo, alegando que me dejo llevar demasiado por mis sentimientos. Roderich, disculpándose de todo el estrés por el que estaba pasando esa semana, pues tenía dos examenes trimestrales y un concierto de piano muy importante.

-La gente de hoy en día no tiene gusto musical-dice con una pequeña sonrisa, y negando un poco con la cabeza.

-¿No será que eres tú un poco anticuado?

-Puede ser-me responde con una sonrisa enigmática, apretando un poco mi mano.

Llegamos al instituto y vamos hacia nuestra aula, esquivando a toda la multitud de alumnos.

Nada más llegar al pasillo, veo a Sakura, mi amiga después de saber que ella también era fujoshi, que me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

-Rodde, tengo que hablar con Sak-le digo a mi novio, quien me suelta la mano y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de irme.

-¿Hablamos en el cuarto de baño mejor? Preferiría que nadie nos oyera-me pide Sakura justo después de habernos saludarnos.

Extrañada, voy con ella hacia el sitio en cuestión. Cuando llegamos, Sakura, quien iba delante, se da la vuelta y me pide

-Por favor, todo lo que te cuente me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu novio.

-Está bien-le respondo dubitativa. Me produce curiosidad la reacción de mi amiga. ¿Tan importante es lo que me va a contar?-Te lo prometo.

Tras asegurarse de que no hay nadie más en el baño, la japonesa se mira los pies y empieza a jugar con las mangas de su rebeca, agrandándoselas.

-Pues mira... verás...-empieza, nerviosa, sin mirarme a la cara-Tu sabes que a mi... antes.. me gustaba A-Alfred...

-Sí, me pediste consejo en más de una ocasión-recuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y te acuerdas también... que últimamente Alfred no me estaba gustando tanto...?

-Ah, si. Por que te empezaste a fijar en Heracles, ¿No?-pregusto, quizás de manera un poco bestia.

-S-Sí-responde sonrojada mi amiga, mirando aún hacia abajo-de eso era más o menos de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿En serio? Pues cuenta. Te esucho-digo apoyándome en la pared.

-Pues ... Heracles me ha pedido ir al baile con él-dice en voz tan baja que casi ni la oigo.

-Oh, ¿En serio? Eso es perfecto. Lo que tú querías, ¿No?

-B-Bueno... no exactamente. A ver, sí que era lo que yo quería. Pero... no se. Me pongo nerviosa pensando en todo lo que puede pasar después del baile.

-¿Como qué?

-Pues... que me bese, que seamos novios y... que surja algo más-dice mirándome a los ojos ahora sí, diciendo con la mirada 'Por favor, no me hagas decirte que es eso que puede surgir más'

-A ver, Sakura-empiezo, sin embargo, la sirena suena-Mierda. Bueno, no pasa nada. Mira, Sak, lo tienes todo demasiado pensado. A lo mejor en el baile ni te besa ni nada y solo quiere ir contigo como amiga. Te tienes que dejar llevar, y no pensar en todo lo que pueda surgir.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Yo llevo con Rodde mucho tiempo, y si te soy sincera, la primera vez que lo hicimos fue casi a los seis meses. Se que puede sonar hasta patético, pero yo no estaba preparada hasta ese entonces. Y Rodde lo comprendió, por que me quería(y me quiere). Sakura, si una persona te ama, si realmente te ama, no te obliga a hacer nada que tu no quieras o a lo que aún no estés preparada. Te dará tu tiempo y te esperará. Así que no tienes por que estar asustada. Tú simplemente sé feliz y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ¿Sí?

Sakura me mira un poco más calmada.

-E-Entiendo. Muchas gracias, Elizabetha-chan-agradece mi amiga con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No hay de qué. Y recuerda, que pase lo que tenga que pasar-digo acercándome a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, donde acaba de llegar el maestro.

-Aún no he aceptado a ir-dice Sakura mientras llegamos ante la puerta.

-¿A Heracles?-pregunto sorprendida-¿Le has dicho que no?

-Le dije que tenía que pensarlo... pero ahora le voy a decir que sí-dice mirándole con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Pues ve-le digo dándole un pequeño empujón y voy hacia mi sitio.

-¿Todo bien?-me pregunta Rodde cuando me siento junto a él.

-Perfectamente-respondo viendo cómo Sak le dice que sí a su compañero de asiento, quien sonríe igual que ella antes, como un enamorado.

-¿Y de qué habeis hablado?

-Cosas de chicas-río mientras saco mis apuntes.

El día se me pasa rápido. Después de clases, Rodde y yo comemos en un bar cercano al insti, para más tarde volver al centro y seguir con los preparativos del baile, que se celebrará en el gimasio.

Tras casi dos horas de planificación, llega un mensaje a mi móvil, y para mi sorpresa, es de Vladimir.

"Hoy venías a cuidar al pequeño trasto, no?"

Sonrío. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. Le respondo que sí, que estaré en su casa en una media hora.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta Rodde un poco tenso.

-Es Vladimir, diciéndome si era hoy cuando cuidaba de su hermano pequeño.

-Ah-responde secamente.

-Voy a empezar a ir recogiendo mis cosas y me voy a ir. Le he dicho que estaré en su casa en una media hora, y no he estado muchas veces por su barrio, así que me voy a ir con tiempo por si me pierdo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Rodde, tu mayor 'cualidad' es tu sentido de la orientación-digo haciendo las comillas mientras me río. Rodde bufa fingiendo haberse molestado y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues si tan bien te orientas por barrios por los que casi nunca has estado, ve tú sola, genia-me dice mirándome por encima de las gafas con una sonrisa.

-Eso haré-digo yendo hacia mi mochila. Me la cuelgo al hombro y me voy hacia los baños para ponerme bien el pelo. Cuando salgo, Rodde sigue con los preparativos. Me acerco por detrás suya y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy. Cuando termine te llamo, ¿Sí?

-¿Quieres que te recoja?

-No, estaré bien. Además, he quedado más tarde con Emma.

-Como quieras-dice girándose para abrazarme. Le devuelvo el abrazo y nos quedamos un rato abarzados.

-Voy a llegar tarde-le digo rompiendo el abrazo. Nos despedimos con un rápido beso en los labios y salgo hacia casa de Vladimir.

Llego en unos diez minutos, mucho menos de lo calculado, y busco su casa, tarea que sí que me lleva más tiempo. Después de más de cinco minutos encuentro su piso. Cuando llego delante de su puerta, llamo con un poco de inseguridad.

Me abre Aurel, el hermanito de Vladimir, a quien vengo a cuidar.

-Hola-saludo sonriendo al pequeño.

-Hola-saluda Aurel de vuelta-le diré a mi hermano que estás aquí. Espera.

Aurel se va dando brincos hacia dentro de la casa, gritando el nombre de su hermno. Yo de mientras espero paciente en el rellano.

-Vaya, estás bastante sexy en ese traje de colegiala.

Con ese peculiar saludo me recibe Vladimir, con su hermano en brazos, sonriéndome pícaramente.

-Es mi uniforme-replico frunciendo el ceño.

Me invita a pasar y me habla del horario de su hermano. Cuándo suele hacer los deberes, cuándo ve la televisión, qué le gusta merendar y cosas parecidas.

-Volveré sobre las siete y media-dice abrazando a su hermano y lo deja en el suelo. Éste se va corriendo hacia el salón y enciende la televisión, dejándonos a Vladimir y a mi a solas.

-Está bien-digo sacando el móvil y mirando la hora. Las cuatro y media. Unas tres horas haciendo de niñera.

Vladimir me dice algún que otro comentario picante y se va.

Aurel resulta ser uno de esos niños tranquilos y amables, muy diferente a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo es que vives con tu hermano?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Papá y Mamá están en el cielo. Y como Vlad es mayor de edad, es mi tutor legal-explica tan trnquilo mientras colorea unos dibujos. Me sorprende que lo diga con tanta naturalidad.

No vuelvo a sacar el tema y me quedo pensativa mientras ayudo al pequeño a colorear, sintiéndome un poco mal por Vladimir. Yo no podría sacar adelante a mi hermano pequeño y encima trabajar y estudiar. Sería demasiado...

Vladimir llega puntualmente a las siete y media, cuando Aurel está cenando.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado con la niñera sexy?-pregunta sin ningún pudor cuando entra en la cocina.

-¡Oye!-le grito cruzando los brazos.

-Muy bien. Es muy divertida. Y me ha ayudado a dibujar-mientras el pequeño le explica a su hermano todo lo que ha hecho en la tarde, yo comienzo a recoger mis cosas.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya-digo entrando en la cocina, interrumpiendo la charla de los hermanos.

Vladimir me acompaña hasta la puerta mientras busca algo en sus bolsillos.

-Me alegro de que le hayas caído tan bien a Aurel. De hecho, él al principio se negaba a tener que tener una niñera. Pero parece que le has caído bien. Será por lo sexy que te sueles ver-comenta riéndose sin mirarme aún a la cara, buscando aún en los bolsillos.

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas-le respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco, abriendo la puerta.

-Espera, aún no te he pagado-dice agarrándome de la muñeca. Nada más tocerme, me pongo en tensión, poniéndome repentinamente nerviosa.

-N-No pasa nada. Si no encuentras el dinero ahora me lo podrás pagar la próxima vez-digo soltándome de su agarre.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?-pregunta mirándome a la cara por primera vez después de todo este rato-Govert me dijo que necesitabas el dinero...

-Pero no lo necesito justo ahora-digo quitándole importancia al asunto

-¿Y qué tal te va en el instituto?-pregunta aleatoriamente, dejando de buscar en los bolsillos-Govert me ha dicho que va a haber un baile de navidad y que tu eres una de las que va a prepararlo

-Ah, sí. Puff, pues es bastante difícil. Mi novio y yo no nos coordinamos ni a la de trés. El dice que la música debería ser clásica, por que es más romántica, y yo digo que a la gente de nuestra edad le gustan las canciones lentas de grupos contemporáneos, no de hace varios siglos. Y así estamos también en muchos otros aspectos...

-Con que tienes novio-comenta con una extraña sonrisa-Yo te veía soltera, sin tener a nadie que te controlase.

-Nadie me controla, y menos Rodde-replico furiosa.

-Si ese tal Rodde es el chico con el que fuistes en Halloween, ese que parecía que le habían metido un palo por el culo, déjame discrepar, pero te tiene controlada.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hay de cuando te regañó por no 'comportarte como una señorita'?-Ríe Vladimir.

-Siempre me regaña, pero nunca le hago caso.

-Así que tu pareja se pasa toda la vida regañándote. Eso debe de ser un coñazo...

-No todo es perfecto en ninguna pareja, Vladimir. Siempre hay altibajos. Lo importante es que nos queremos.

-Por el modo en el que lo estás diciendo diría que sientes frustración con respecto a tu pareja. Lo mejor sería daros un tiempo, opino yo...

-Tú no conoces a Rodde, así que no hables como si le conocieras-le espeto empezando a cabrearme.

-Yo solo expreso mi opinión. Pero tranquila, si alguna vez necesitas un meneo de esos que no te da tu novio, para eso estoy yo.

-¿Te acabas de ofrcer para prostituirte?-pregunto incrédula.

-No, solo te ofrezco cosas que Rodde no puede darte-responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Bufo y me voy de su casa. El me grita algo así como que no me enfade y le ignoro.

Esa noche, me quedo pensando en todo lo que ha dicho Vladimir. No ha fallado en nada. Rodde ya no es como antes. Ya no me presta tanta atención como la que a mi me gustaría. Lo máximo que me da son picos y algún que otro abrazo.

Vladimir empieza a hablarme por whatsapp, preguntándome si he pensado en lo que me ha dicho esta tarde. Le respondo al principio borde, pero a manera que se va desarrollando la conversación me voy dando cuenta de que Vladimir es una persona interesante, con quien me pico bastante, pero es imposible enfadarme seriamente con él.

* * *

TORIS

Cuando veo el cartel del anuncio del baile de navidad, no puedo evitar que se me forme una pequeña sonrisa.

Había oído decir por mi clase que este año iba a haber uno, pero no les creí. Sobre todo si quien lo decía era Francis Bonnefoy.

Esta era mi oportunidad para conquistar finalmente a Natalia.

Últimamente hemos vuelto a hacernos bastante cercanos, como cuando eramos pequeños. No es todo igual, pero al menos ella ya no me odia tanto como solía hacer antes.

-¿Vas a entrar a clase o te vas a quedar todo el día aquí parado?

La voz de Natalia me hace girarme y quedar de espaldas al cartel. Ella está de brazos cruzandos mientras me mira con impaciencia.

-Aún no. El maestro que tengo ahora suele llegar tarde.

-Ah-contesta ella simplemente, mirando hacia el suelo mientras se muerde un labio.

-¿Qui...quieres que te acompañe a tu clase?-me ofrezco tímidamente.

-No hace falta-responde simplemente ella-No tienes por qué ver al par de simpáticos gratuitamente.

Siento un nudo en la garganta cuando menciona a Feliks y Chiara, con quien ya apenas me hablo. Bueno, más bien ellos ya no me hablan a mi. En realidad es Chiara quien decidió que ninguno me hablara, por que conozco demasiado bien a Feliks, y se que el no sería capaz de decidir algo tan cruel. Pero si que sería capaz de seguir un plan tan horrible. Más, si su nueva mejor amiga es Chiara.

-Puedo acompañarte hasta las escaleras...

-Da igual, Toris. Prefiero que no vengas. Ese par de imbéciles son demasiado gilipollas y acabarán diciendote alguna indirecta.

Sé que Natalia tiene razón, y que mis dos ex amigos dirán algo al respecto cuando me vean allí arriba. Pero me da igual. No voy a dejar a Natalia sola con la guarra de Emma y el par de víboras de Feliks y Chiara.

-Da igual.-digo forzando una sonrisa.

Natalia me mira con duda pero no dice nada.

Subimos hacia su clase hablando sobre los exámenes que nos quedan. Ella tiene que hacer una recuperación de biología, pero por lo demás, todo está bien.

-¿Y tú?-pregunta Natalia una vez que ya hemos llegado arriba. Su clase tampoco ha comenzado todavía.

-Quizás me quede latín...-respondo un poco nervioso. Feliks y Chiara ya me han visto y están cuchicheando entre ellos dos.

Natalia y yo continuamos hablando, pero todo empieza a resultar un poco incómodo. Chiara le cuenta algo a Feliks, y éste se empieza a reir a carcajada limpia. Y al parecer es algo acerca de mi y Natalia, básicamente por que se pone a señalarnos descaradamente.

-Bueno, creo que debería volver a clase-digo cuando no soporto más la risa burlona del que fuera mi mejor amigo.

-Está bien-me dice Natalia y sonríe como pocas veces hace-Hasta luego.

-Adiós-le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Durante el resto de clases me como la cabeza pensando en como le voy a pedir a Natalia que sea mi pareja en el baile. Después de todo, es obligatorio.

Recuerdo cuando retomamos nuestra amistad, hará cosa de más o menos un mes, en Halloween.

Emma acababa de engañarla con uno y Natalia se había ido corriendo llorando. Entonces la vi tan sola y tan mal que seguí mi corazón y decidí ir tras ella y hacer caso omiso de las duras y amenazantes palabras de Feliks y Chiara. Y valió la pena. Aunque no recuperé del todo a mi amiga, volví a entrar en su vida. Estuve ahí cuando todos la abandonaron. Hasta Iván estaba ausente esa noche...

Conseguí que volviera a tener confianza en mi. No fue fácil, pero poco a poco conseguí que Natalia me viera como su amigo de la infancia.

Al final de clases, me encuentro con Natalia, quien está esperándome junto con Iván y Eduard.

-Hola-saludo cuando llego hasta ellos.

-Toris-dice Iván cuando me ve-¿A que no sabes qué me pasó el otro día?

Oigo a Eduard murmurar 'Por favor, otra vez no'.

-¿El qué?-pregunto mirando de reojo a Natalia, quien está mirando algo en su móvil.

-Pues hablé con Sakura Honda, no se si la conocerás

-Está en mi clase-murmuro. Sin embargo, Iván hace oídos sordos y sigue hablando

-Me dijo que quizás Yao estaba en el parque con Im Yong Soo, así que...-mientras Iván sigue contando su historia, le pregunto a Eduard por lo bajini que quien ese tal Im Yong Soo, pero me dice que ni idea.

-...y entonces acompañé a Yao a su casa y aceptó a quedar un día conmigo para hablar. Dice que le parezco una persona interesante.

Miro a Natalia y sonrío negando levemente con la cabeza. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Después de todo, su hermano es demasiado pesado cuando se lo propone y no deja un tema hasta que se cansa de él.

-Hermano, Toris y yo nos tenemos que ir-interrumpe Natalia cogiéndome de la muñeca y tirando hacia la calle-¡Adiós!

Gracias a Natalia y sus empujones salimos a la calle y comenzamos a andar hacia nuestras casas.

-Gracias por salvarme de la historia de tu hermano

-No hay de qué. Después de todo, ya estaba un poco harta de la historia del tal Yao ese.

Caminamos tranquilamente mientras una pregunta me devana los sesos. ¿Se la hago...?

-Natalia-digo cuando estamos parados en un semáforo.

-¿Sí?

-Esto...¿Quieresveniralbailedenavidadconmigo?

-...¿Perdona? No te he entendido bien.

-Que... me preguntaba si tu y yo... ya sabes... si vendrías al baile conmigo-respondo sintiendo como mis mejillas arden, sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara.

-Lo siento, pero no...Es que no voy a ir al baile.

Sabía que me iba a rechazar. Quizás he ido demasiado rápido...

-Venga, será para pasar un buena rato. Y vendrán Eduard, Iván...

-No lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo.

-De acuerdo-murmuro, mirando al suelo.

-Pero...-dice Natalia-si decidiera ir, iría contigo.

Me sonríe y me contagia la sonrisa, quizás no he hecho mal en pedírselo.


	5. Baile de Navidad

**Entrada 5: Baile de Navidad**

Han pasado poco más de un mes desde mi última actualización, y en ese espacio de tiempo no ha pasado casi nada importante.

Lo único así destacable son las parejas del baile.

Se supone que tienes que ir obligatoriamente con pareja al baile de Navidad, y mi pareja es Maddie, mi compañera de mesa. Últimamente hemos estado hablando más y no es tan sosa como pensaba. Es muy diferente a su hermano, lo cual es motivo de alegría.

Por otra parte, una pareja que ha dado mucho que hablar es la de Antonio y Emma(sí, la misma Emma que hace apenas dos meses estaba aún saliendo con Natasha y, al parecer, engañándola con un tal Vash(eso es lo que he oído, que le ponía los cuernos desde hacía tiempo. Otra cosa es que todo esto sea cierto, pues otra gente dice que empezó a engañarla el día de Halloween)). Al parecer Antonio es la nueva conquista de la p*** del insti, aunque no son pareja oficialmente, solo "buenos amigos". De esta relación quien menos la aprueba es Chiara Vargas, la ex-amiga de Toris(mi amigo) que según parece estaba coladita por Toño.

Y hablando de mi amigo Toris, él irá al baile con la ex de Emma, Natalia, de quien lleva unos cuantos años enamorado. Como él la consoló justo después de que Emma y ella lo dejaran, Natasha se ha vuelto inseparable de mi amigo, y están siempre juntos. Yo creo que al final ella se acabará enamorando de él... pero no sé, a ver que pasa esta noche en el baile.

Bueno, hablando del baile, me tengo que ir yendo ya para casa de Maddie a recogerla, y de ahí ir al insti, donde es el baile.

Esta noche subiré otra entrada o modificaré esta hablando sobre lo que ha pasado en el baile.

A ver qué pasa en el baile. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

_Entrada publicada el 19-12-2014_

* * *

HERACLES

Hoy me he levantado de buen humor, cosa que no me pasaba desde hace varios días. Más concretamente desde el día en el que Sakura me rechazó la invitación al baile.

La verdad es que por lo menos fue un rechazo simpático aunque no sea capaz de quitarme de la cabeza la voz de la asiática negándose a venir conmigo. _Lo siento, Heracles, pero no. _Esa frase no deja de repetirse en mi cabeza. De todas formas no pierdo la esperanza. Hoy es el baile y sé que Sakura no tiene pareja, es mi última oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla.

Voy algo tarde porque me he quedado jugando con Teddy más rato de la cuenta pero no me importa demasiado, a primera tengo historia, asignatura que no me interesa lo más mínimo, así que puedo permiterme llegar tarde o directamente no entrar al aula.

Por el camino me encuentro a Gupta que va con las mismas pocas ganas que yo hacia el instituto, me cuenta que se le ha hecho tarde porque ha tenido una pelea con su madre, aunque no me entero bien del motivo porque no le presto atención mientras despotrica contra ella.

Cuando llegamos al instituto las puertas están cerradas y tenemos que pedirle a una de las conserjes que nos abra, cosa que hace de mala gana. Supongo que tener que levantar y sostener sobre dos piernas 90 kilos de peso no alegraría a nadie.

Tras un pequeño debate decidimos entrar a clase, total, solo vamos con 20 minutos de retraso, con suerte el profesor no nos pondrá el retraso.

Cinco minutos después, con un retraso y una regañina de más el profesor nos deja sentarnos en nuestros respectivos sitios. Parece que él tampoco está de buen humor hoy, que pena, la verdad es que hace un día bastante bonito para ser invierno.

Como la clase no me interesa comienzo a pensaren cómo voy a pedirle a Sakura ir al baile y anoto todas las ideas en una hoja de la libreta. Tengo varias opciones en mente, desde llamarla en el recreo y hablar con ella hasta colarme en la sala de megafonia y pedírselo a través de los altavoces que recorren todo el instituto.

Al final de la hora la gran mayoría de las opciones están ya tachadas generalmente por razones obvias, por ejemplo, no puedo conseguir un loro que aprenda la frase "Sakura debería ir al baile con Heracles" en las 5 horas que quedan y menos estando en el instituto.

Cuando termina la siguiente clase ni si quiera sé qué asignatura ha sido, he estado completamente enfrascado en la lista en la que solo quedan tres opciones:

1-Pedirle a alguien que se lo pida por mi.

2-Hablar con ella en el recreo tras llevarla a una zona más apartada.

3-Ir a buscarla a su pasillo y pedírselo allí.

Bien, tengo una hora para analizar todos los pros y contras de mis tres opciones de la lista.

Por primera vez en mi vida escolar (bueno, desde que se imparte la asignatura) no presto atención a la clase de filosofía. Kant puede esperar, es más importante conseguir ir al baile con Sakura.

La opción 1 es la primera en ser descartada ya que podría ser tomada como una broma.

Lo difícil llega al analizar las opcione aunque al final me decido por la segunda opción porque con lo vergonzosa que es la pelinegra es capaz de irse corriendo por el pasillo y no volver más al instituto.

Cuando suena la alarma que da fin a la clase todavía no he pensado qué palabras voy a utilizar para pedírselo, quiero sorprenderla de alguna forma, pero creo que no va a ser posible.

Tras echarme agua fría en la cara voy a buscar a Sakura, que habla con su amiga rubia, la hermana de Jones.

-Sakura-chan.-le toco el hombro para llamar su atención- ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, la verdad es que ahora no estaría mal-quito la mano de su hombro y ella se gira a mirar a su amiga, como buscando su aprobación.

-¿Por qué no ibas a ir ahora?-pregunta la rubia.

-¿Y te vas a quedar sola aquí?

-No hay problema por eso, tú ve a hablar con él, que parece importante.-Sakura asiente con la cabeza y yo le dedico una sonrisa a Jones, que me ha caído bastante bien, no como el escandaloso e idiota de su hermano.

Nos dirigimos a una de las pocas zonas con cesped del recreo, donde paso la mayoría de estos tumbado al sol si no hace demasiado frío.

Me siento y le indico que se siente también, aunque vacila un momento me hace caso.

-Sakura-chan. Hoy es el baile de graduación.

-Lo sé, Heracles-kun.

-Me he enterado de que no tienes pareja ¿sabías que es obligatorio ir con una?

-Sí, me lo comentó Elizabetha el otro día.

-Bueno, verás, la cosa es que el otro día, cuando me rechazaste, pensé que era porque ya tenías pareja para ir. Pero si no tienes pareja ahora y yo tampoco lo más lógico es que fuéramos juntos ¿no crees?

-Lógico sí que es.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo al baile, Sakura?

La pelinegra se lo piensa durante unos segundos, arrancando las escasas briznas de hierba del suelo y, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas me hace predecir la posible respuesta no puedo evitar alegrarme completamente al oírla de sus labios.

-Sí.-No levanta la vista del suelo pero eso en estos momentos me da bastante igual. La abrazo y aunque al principio protesta un poco tampoco se aparta. Me planteo darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no me atrevo ya que desde nuestra pelea de Halloween hemos perdido algo de confianza.

Cuando suelto los brazos ella se pone rápidamente en pie y con la excusa de haber dejado sola a la hermana de Jones se aleja aunque no me importa demasiado.

Las tres horas después del recreo me las paso completamente ensimismado pensado en cómo va a ser esta tarde. Al final he conseguido que Sakura sea mi compañera para el baile, aunque ahora que lo pienso no hemos quedado en ninguna hora ni sitio en concretos. Eso significa que voy a tener que hablar con ella a la salida o por el móvil.

Sonrío ante esto y espero impaciente y sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a la clase de matemáticas hasta que suena la alarma que indica que podemos irnos a casa.

A la salida, aunque busco a Sakura no la veo así que de camino a mi casa saco el móvil y le escribo un mensaje.

Solo me queda esperar su respuesta que, espero, no tarde demasiado en llegar.

* * *

NATASHA

-Un momento-interrumpo a Toris, quien me está contando algo relacionado sobre un blog de su amigo Eduard-tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas aquí?

-De acuerdo-asiente y se gira hacia uno de sus amigos raros y se pone a hablar con ellos.

¿Qué como acabé yendo al baile con Toris? Es complicado. La razón más cruel y sencilla sería decir que ninguno de los dos teníamos pareja y por eso nos juntamos, para entrar(ya que era obligatorio ir con pareja).

Sin embargo, la verdadera razón, fue que él me lo pidió. El muy estúpido está logrando que me vuelva a gustar. ¡Mierda! Se suponía que ya era agua pasada...

Toris es muy servicial y atento conmigo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó entre Emma y yo... me he dicho ya muchas veces que solo está conmigo porque cree que está enamorado de mi.

Estoy segura de que si me conociera realmente saliría corriendo y no querría saber nada de mi jamás.

Mientras pienso en esta extraña relación que tengo ahora con Toris, llego al baño, que está lleno de chicas que se ponen capas y capas de maquillaje para intentar conquistar a algún chico. Lástima que algunas, por muy guapas que piensen estar, solo parezcan payasas.

Cuando logro entrar y enconrtrar un cubículo vacío, siento varias miradas posadas encima mía, y se oyen algunos cuchicheos.

Me dan ganas de ponerme a repartir bofetadas a diestro y siniestro, sobre todo a estas niñas tan patéticas.

Cuando vuelvo a la pista de baile, veo que Toris está hablando con Iván.

Parecen entretenidos ambos. Supongo que Iván no estará hablando otra vez de ese tal Yao.

-Hey, Natalia-dice Toris cuando me ve volver-¿Ba..bailamos?

Miro hacia las parejas abrazadas que están bailando una balada lenta. En el fondo me gustaría estar así con Toris, y si me hubiese preguntado eso hace unos cinco años habría aceptado casi gritando de emoción.

-Vale.

Me coge de la mano y vamos hacia el centro de la pista, pero justo cuando nos posicionamos, yo con la mano en su hombro, y el con la suya en mi cadera, la canción cambia, y con ella el estilo, a una de rock.

Bueno, puede que no esté mal moverse a ritmo de Greenday por ahora. Seguro que vuelven a poner alguna lenta a lo largo de la fiesta.

* * *

ANTONIO

Después de recolocarme la corbata por octava vez en los últimos dos minutos -_¿tan difícil es que se quede en su sitio?-_Toco al timbre de la casa de Emma.

Su padre, Jabir, es quién me abre la puerta. En el momento en el que lo veo, plantado en la puerta vuelvo a darle gracias a Dios por la existencia de la recombinación genética y la variabilidad de la especie. No es por meterme con los padres de mi amiga, son muy buenas personas y siempre me han tratado como su fuera un hijo más. Es solo que la papada de Jabir siempre me ha dado algo de grima (más de una vez tuve pesadillas con ella de pequeño) porque tiembla hasta cuando respira, y bueno... he visto folios con más curvas que Tahira, la madre de Emma. Supongo que por eso mi amiga es como es:

Padre bola + madre folio = hija cañón.

Una simple relación matemática que hasta Gil podría entender.

Jabir me invita a pasar al salón de la casa para esperar a su hija, que está terminando de arreglarse con ayuda de su madre.

Al poco tiempo de estar en el acogedor saloncito, escuchando hablar al belga de la calidad de los equipos de fútbol de su país-_parece ser que ha olvidado que la mejor selección del mundo es la Selección Española_-escucho unos tacones. Levanto la vista (que no he sido capaz de apartar de la papada parental, para mi absoluto horror) y veo llegar a mi amiga por el pasillo.

La verdad es que lo que me encuentro ante mi es completamente contrario a lo que esperaba encontrar. Yo esperaba ir al baile con una Emma embutida en un ceñido y no más largo que unos shorts y unos tacones de esos con los que a los dos minutos las chicas parecen Velocirraptores moribundos pero lo que me encuentro es a mi amiga vestida de tiro largo. Un vestido entre verde y azul (lo que Francis llamaría "Aguamarina") con una abertura que deja ver una de sus piernas. Un escote de palabra de honor lleno de pedrería y bastante ceñido al pecho que después hace que el vestido quede bastante suelto.

-Bueno ¿qué te parece?-se ríe un poco mientras termina de colocarse uno de los tirabuzones que lleva en el pelo.

-Wow... es decir... wow. Emma, estás preciosa.-me he levantado del sillón pero no sé qué hacer. La verdad es que me he quedado en blanco al verla.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal. Aunque-se acerca a mi-llevas la corbata torcida-la pone en su sitio mientras se ríe por lo bajo y yo maldigo interiormente a todas las corbatas existentes.

Cuando la rubia se separa Tahira comienza a hablar. Parece que tenía el discurso ya preparado.

-Bueno, Antonio, sabemos que eres un chico responsable, así que te dejamos a nuestra Emma a tu cargo.

-Esperamos que sepas tratarla como es debido y que la cuides mucho a partir de ahora.- sigue hablando Jabir.

Asiento mientras sonrío, aunque la verdad es que me están asustando un poco, es decir ¿acaso se creen que voy a casarme con ella o algo?

-Bueno, bueno, dejad ya al pobre Toni, que al final lo asustáis o algo.-Emma corta a sus padres que parece que querían seguir hablando-además, si continuáis la charla no llegaremos nunca al baile.

Agradecido por las palabras de la rubia le tiendo el brazo antes de salir, ella lo coge y salimos por la puerta, por fin libres de conversaciones extrañas y papadas terroríficas.

Cuando vamos a salir me doy cuenta de que Emma no lleva abrigo, solo va con el vestido, que es palabra de honor, así que me quito la chaqueta del traje y se la paso por los hombros, como me ha dicho tantas veces mi padre que tengo que hacerlo ¿o era Francis? bueno, no importa.

Ella sonríe ante el gesto, como siempre, de forma gatuna. Su sonrisa me hace pensar que contaba con que le cedería mi chaqueta.

-¡Vaya, que tonta! Olvidé dentro mi chaqueta-parece ser que no contaba entonces con mi chaqueta, solo se le ha olvidado dentro, que mona.

-Bueno, acabamos de salir, podemos acercarnos en un momento y cogerla.-me ofrezco.

-No, no hace falta, sino mis padres volverán a empezar una de esas charlas raras y nunca llegaremos al baile, ademas, a ti no te importa ¿verdad?-suena más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Claro que no ¿cómo va a importarme?-le sonrío mientras le paso un brazo por los hombros.-_Sí que me importa, hace frío y solo llevo una camisa-_ella hace lo mismo y pasa los brazos por mi cintura.

Así llegamos a la puerta del instituto en la que hay reunidas unas cuantas personas, aunque todos son de cursos inferiores a nosotros.

-Em ¿sabes por casualidad dónde va a ser el baile?

-Creo que es en el gimnasio, pero no estoy muy segura. De todas formas por ahí viene Eli, ella lo sabrá porque es una de la que lo ha organizado todo.

A lo lejos, con una cámara Reflex en una mano y saludando alegremente con la mano está Elizabetha. Detrás de ella va Roderich y juntos vienen a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Estás super guapa Eli! ¡No sabía que al final cogiste el vestido amarillo!

Tengo que darle la razón a la rubia, la verdad es que Eli también está muy guapa. Va con un vestido amarillo claro, también palabra de honor y con pedrería en el escote, con un cinturón dorado hecho de lazo justo debajo y bajo este la caída, que parece una flor por la forma de los pliegues. Un poco por encima de la rodilla, pero, aunque el vestido le queda muy bien, lo mejor es el peinado que lleva. Es un moño simple, un poco desarreglado y con unos cuantos mechones fuera. Acostumbrado a verla simplemente con el pasador de la flor y el uniforme es todo un cambio.

-Tu también vas super guapa. Me encanta como te ha quedado el pelo y..

Dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de las chicas y miro a Roderich, que parece un poco aburrido.

-¿Cómo es que has venido con Emma? No sabía que estabais saliendo.

-Ah, bueno, es normal-me río-porque no estamos saliendo ni nada.

-¿Entonces?-pregunta el de las gafas mientras intenta aparentar desinterés colocándose bien los puños de la camisa, aunque no lo consigue.

-Bueno, es obligatorio venir con pareja, y ella es mi amiga desde que somos pequeños ¿por qué no venir con ella?-estoy empezando a ponerme un poco incómodo con esta conversación.

-¿No vienes con ella en calidad de pareja? Que raro, ella es una chica muy guapa y parece ser que se ha fijado en ti. Tú estás soltero y ella también ¿qué problema hay? ¿No te gusta, acaso?

-¿Si me gusta? ¡Claro! Bueno, creo... es decir, Em es muy guapa y ¿para qué mentir? está muy buena. Pero de ahí a gustarme... creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro. Por cierto ¿cómo es que ahora te interesas por Em y por mi?

-Me aburro ¿necesitas más explicaciones?-se sube las gafas-a lo mejor lo que sientes por ella no es amor, sino atracción. Puede atraerte físicamente pero no gustarte.

-No lo sé, es posible.-miro a la rubia, que sigue hablando con Eli. Ahora las dos se ríen de algo. Nota mi mirada así que se gira hacia mi y sonríe. Me gusta su sonrisa, la hace ver adorable.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me estoy helando y parece ser que Rodde no es tan caballero como Toño y no me cede su chaqueta-bromea la húngara- ¿os parece si entramos ya dentro?

Sin esperar respuesta coge Roderich del brazo y comienza a andar hacia el gimnasio. Le tiendo el brazo a Eli y mientras andamos pienso en la conversación con el austriaco.

Si no llego a saber que estamos en el gimnasio no lo reconocería, es increíble. Está completamente decorado con motivos navideños y en mitad de la pista de baile hay un gran árbol de navidad que llega hasta el techo. Como parte de la decoración del árbol se pueden trozos de las telas de nuestro uniforme. Todo el techo está cubierto por guirnaldas y más de una pequeña rama de muérdago está colocada de manera traicionera para que las parejas tengan que besarse.

Toda la zona derecha está cubierta por una gran mesa llena de distintos platos llenos de comida, bocadillos, patatas... etc. A parte de eso hay otra mesa a la izquierda llena de bebidas, vasos de plástico... parece que no se han olvidado de nada. Por segunda vez en el día me quedo sin palabras.

-Bueno, podéis pasar ¿eh? no hace falta que os quedéis como pasmarotes en la puerta. Por cierto ¿qué ha pasado con la música? Debería estar sonando. Voy a mirar-la húngara se aleja, todavía tirando del brazo de su novio hacia unos grandes altavoces y Emma y yo nos quedamos solos en mitad de la gran pista de baile.

-¿Vamos a por unas bebidas?

-Claro-nos acercamos a la parte izquierda del gimnasio y cogemos cada uno una lata de cerveza. Me pregunto si a los menores les pondrán algún problema para coger el alcohol... aunque parece que no, ya que no hay nadie vigilando las mesas.

Con las latas de cerveza nos vamos a una mesita un poco alejada del resto. Emma me da la chaqueta, que me pongo aunque dentro haga una temperatura más que agradable.

Poco a poco se va llenando el gran local, hasta que llega un momento en el que cuesta estar en la pista de baile sin ser empujado por alguien que baila con más énfasis del que debería.

He perdido la cuenta de los vasos de alcohol que he bebido esta noche, aunque estoy seguro de que gané a Gil en la competición que hicimos hace poco. Aunque voy un poco pasado de alcohol no voy borracho, soy completamente consciente de lo que hago así que sé que estoy en la pista de baile con Emma, que también va un poco pasada de alcohol.

Hay que reconocer que la elección de la música es perfecta para bailar, sobretodo si se bailar con Emma, que se nota que ha ido más de una vez a la discoteca y no solamente a bailar.

Mi amiga de la infancia se me acerca más, si es que eso es posible, y susurra en mi oído algo que en un principio no parece más que un ronroneo.

-Pídele a Francis las llaves del coche, vamos a terminar bien la noche ¿te parece?-sonrío cuando entiendo lo que Emma propone. La cojo por el brazo y busco a Francis con la mirada hasta que le veo hablando con alguien, creo que una chica. La verdad es que no me importa, solo quiero conseguir su coche e ir allí con Emma.

-Francis, tío. Necesito tu coche. Ahora-le digo nada más llego a su lado, interrumpiendo a la chica (o chico, o lo que sea) que hablaba con él.

-Honhonhon, parece que mi pequeño Toño va a dejar de ser tan pequeño-arrastra un poco las palabras, efectos del alcohol-recuerda que los condones están en la guantera, por ser tu primera vez te invito.-guiña el ojo de manera coqueta y tira las llaves. Las intento coger al vuelo pero no me coordino muy bien que digamos. Es Emma la que se agacha a recogerlas, sin tener cuidado en si se ve más de lo que debería verse por el corte de su vestido.

Con un ronroneo hacia Francis, supongo que dándole las gracias, recorremos la pista de baile entera. Cuando estamos a punto de salir al parking Emma se detiene, pasa los brazos por mi cuello y me besa. No es la primera vez que lo hace esta noche, pero esta vez es más largo, más profundo. La correspondo sin si quiera pensarlo.

Cuando nos separamos me giro un poco y veo a Chiara, que nos mira a los dos con odio y un vaso aplastado en la mano. No sé qué le pasa, pero la verdad es que no me interesa mucho tampoco. Solo quiero llegar ya al coche de mi amigo. Sobretodo después del beso que me acaba de dar. Con una carcajada despectiva Emma me coge de la mano y seguimos andando hasta la salida, donde nos espera el coche de Francis y una larga noche que pienso disfrutar como nadie.

* * *

GILBERT

-Sigo pensando que venir en parejas es una estupidez-le doy otro trago a la lata de cerveza que he abierto hace ya un rato.

-Que tú no te hayas atrevido a pedirle a tu amada venir al baile contigo no hace que esto sea estúpido, mon ami-la sonrisita de suficiencia que pone mi amigo me dan ganas de tirarle la cerveza por el pelo.

-A mi al menos no me han rechazado-digo, devolviendo el golpe.

-¡Oh, pero que cruel que eres conmigo! Y yo que pensaba que ahora tú curarías mi pobre corazón roto-dice el francés, intentado sonar apenado aunque se ríe en mitad de la frase.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo algo como eso? Si el Cejas te da largas para venir con el gordo de su novio no es mi culpa.

-P-pero tú aceptaste venir al baile conmigo-se hace el tímido, como si fuera una colegiala de esos animes que le gustan, aunque no lo admita muchas veces-eso es una muestra de amor eterno, ahora estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del amor-se acerca a mi peligrosamente y poniendo morritos. Para apartarle le pongo la mano en la cara, fácil y eficaz.

-Oye, que Toño se deje besuquear no significa que yo lo haga-le doy el último trago a la cerveza y arrugo la lata vacía-Tssk, me he quedado sin cerveza ¿te apetece? Yo invito-le quito la mano de la cara para que pueda responder.

-¿Cómo que tú invitas? ¡Pero si es barra libre!

-Bueno, pero la intención es lo que cuenta- me río y voy directo a las mesas llenas de bebidas. Cojo una cerveza y espero a que Francis coja un tinto de verano.

-Por cierto ¿sabes por dónde anda Toño? Hace horas que no le veo.

-Por ahí anda, liándose con Emma como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en un rato-el francés señala a una zona de la pista de baile, allí, como bien ha dicho, Emma y Antonio no se separan mi para respirar.

-Mein Gott, a este paso se la tira en medio de la pista-digo, al darme cuenta de que la mano de mi amigo recorre las piernas de la rubia enteras.

-Bueno, si eso pasa tú los grabas. Que ya me uno yo a ellos, ya sabes, para darle el toque francés-le da un trago al tinto.

Sigo mirando unos momentos más a Toño, la verdad es que me sorprende el aguante de mi amigo, si a mi una chica se me pone a bailar así no me aguanto ni medio minuto.

Detrás de la pareja una persona llama mi atención. Madeleine está cogiendo un bocadillo, al principio me cuesta reconocerla. Lleva un vestido rosa, por encima de la rodilla y con un cinturón de cuero negro justo bajo el pecho. El vestido, que parece de gasa, se mueve al más mínimo movimiento que hace. El pelo, que normalmente lleva recogido en dos colas, ahora cae suelto por su espalda, aunque lleva una parte recogido a base de trenzas que se unen en una mayor. No lleva las gafas, o eso creo, pero la distancia es demasiada como para estar completamente seguro.

-¡GIIIIIIL! ¡No me hagas el vacío!-los lloriqueos de Francis junto con el jalón brusco que me da me hace apartar la mirada de Maddy y centrarla en el pesado que tengo por amigo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Ooooh, así que mirabas desde la lejanía a la dueña de tu frustrado corazón-noto calor en las mejillas. En estos momentos odio ser albino, jamás puedo ocultar un sonrojo, por leve que sea.

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías-aparto la mirada de la pista de baile y la centro en las guirnaldas que decoran el techo.

-¿Te has fijado en lo mona que va? Como en tan clarita de piel ese vestido resalta mucho, le queda muy bien. Tu amor tiene buen gusto. Por cierto ¿ese que va con ella quién es?

-¿Va con alguien? La verdad es que no me he fijado-vuelvo a centrar la vista en ella, que ahora sonríe. Es raro verla sonreír.

-Es obvio que sí, recuerda que no se puede entrar sin pareja.

-¿Ves? eso es algo estúpido, vuelvo a decirlo-sigo buscando hasta que veo a su acompañante. Un chico con gafas y un móvil en la mano.

-De mi clase no es, tiene que ser de la tuya o ser más pequeño, aunque no lo parece-dice, pensativo.

-Sí, es de mi clase. Eduard, su compañero de mesa. No entiendo por qué va con él, no es awesome para nada. Es un maldito nerd.

-¿Eso que huelo son celos?

-Claro que no ¿por qué dices esas tonterías?

-Porque solo te falta ir a pegarle o algo por acercarse a "tu chica"-hace comillas con los dedos en las dos últimas palabras y vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Pegarle? Ni de coña, creo que es amigo de Braginski, lo que me faltaba es tener a esa mole humana como enemigo. Me puede matar y no darse cuenta de que lo ha hecho.

Quizás no pueda acercarme para pegarle, como dice Francis, pero nada me impide acercarme un poco, no hay nada malo en eso, de todas formas.

-¿No te apetece un bocadillo?

-Non...

-Me da igual. Vamos a ir a por un bocadillo y vamos a ir ahora-cojo a mi amigo del brazo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que acompañarte? El celoso aquí eres tú.

-Uno, no estoy celoso, solo se me ha apetecido un bocadillo. Dos, eres mi pareja hoy. Ya sabes, amor eterno y eso. Tres, te he invitado al tinto y te voy a invitar al bocadillo y cuatro, soy tu amigo más awesome. Así que deja de quejarte, vamos a ir a por un bocadillo-vuelvo a tirar del rubio y lo llevo por uno de los bordes de la pista de baile.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa me quedo a una distancia prudencial de la pareja. Puedo verles, aunque no están hablando. Maddy mira entre la gente y parece buscar a alguien, mientras Eduard, el Nerd, sigue escribiendo en su móvil.

-¿Quieres acercarte más?-pregunta mi amigo con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica.

-¿Y que me vea y se piense que la espío o algo? No gracias, aquí estoy bien.-cojo un puñado de frutos secos y me los llevo a la boca.

-Bueno, pues me acerco yo. Au revoir-Me guiña un ojo y se acerca a Maddy-_si será cabrón_\- comienza a hablar con ella, aunque no escucho lo que dice veo que rápidamente ella se sonroja.

La curiosidad me mata así que me acerco un poco más para intentar escuchar.

-...quiere hablar contigo.

No puede ser, no puede haberle dicho a Madeleine que quiero hablar con ella ¿verdad?

Para mi sorpresa es Eduard el que se acerca a mi, aún mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

-Me ha dicho tu amigo que querías hablar conmigo ¿puede ser?-no separa los ojos de la pantalla.

-Sí, pero necesito que mires mi awesome cara, es mejor que la pantalla de tu móvil-alargo la mano y le quito el móvil, aunque hago amago de guardarmelo en el último momento me da algo de pena y se lo devuelvo. Lo guarda rápidamente.

-Antes de que esta conversación se vuelva incómoda diré que soy completamente hetero-el Nerd me mira a los ojos, completamente serio. Me da un ataque de risa, vamos, que me descojono en su cara.

-Tranquilo, no me interesas, yo también lo soy. Aunque gracias por la aclaración-sigo descojonandome, aunque intento que no se me note tanto.

-Bien ¿qué quieres?

-¿Tú eres amigo de Braginski?

-Sí.

-Ah. Y...Esto... ¿Has venido al baile con Madeleine?

-Sí.-Joder, este tío es un seco. No se le puede sacar conversación ni con sacacorchos.

-Ya... ¿Y eso? ¿Estáis saliendo o algo?

-No.

-Ah.-esto se ha vuelto algo incómodo.-vale.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-pregunta, de forma casual.

-¿G-gustarme? ¿Ella? ¿Qué dices? Si apenas la conozco, solo era curiosidad.

-Ya. ¿algo más?

-No, creo que no.

-Pues me voy. Adiós-vuelve sobre sus pasos y se aleja de mi, de nuevo mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

Mientras admiro la capacidad del raro compañero de Maddeleine de andar esquivando a todas las personas sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla escucho la risa de Francis así que me giro para ver como charla tranquilamente con la rubia. El sonido de la música hace que se tengan que acercar más de lo necesario para hablar entre ellos.

No me gusta las confianzas que se está tomando mi amigo con ella así que me acerco a los dos, paso un brazo por los hombros del gabacho quizás apretando un poco más de lo que debería aunque tampoco me preocupo demasiado.

-Bueno ¿y cómo es que os habéis hecho tan amigos de repente?-mi voz suena algo forzada.

-Pues nada, que resulta que la buena de Maddy ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?-dice el francés, dirigiéndose a ella, que asiente tímidamente-es un pozo lleno de sorpresas, mon ami.

-¿Sí? Me alegro de que lo descubras ahora-le aparto un poco de ella aprovechando tener el brazo sobre sus hombros-y ahora ¿no tienes que ir a tirarte a alguien?

-¿Estás insinuando que me aprovecho de la gente borracha? Pero que ofensa- dice, llevándose la mano al pecho, supongo que intentando aparentar estar ofendido.

-Eso mismo. Venga, largo.

-Pero yo estaba bien conversando con Maddy-se queja un poco, haciendo puchero.

-Ya. ¿sabes que uno de mi clase conoce a dos modelos universitarias que modelan en las clases de arte de su hermano y las ha invitado? Van un poco pasadas de copas. Corre a por ellas, tigre.-suelto a Francis para señalar a dos chicas que bailan en la pista con un cubata en la mano.

El francés se aleja, colocándose la chaqueta del traje y componiendo su mejor sonrisa seductora.

Maddeleine, que ha estado mirando todo este rato sin intervenir, baja la mirada en cuanto la miro.

-Bueno... ¿y cómo va todo?- (_¿Y así pretendes comenzar una buena conversación, Gilbert?_)

-P-pues bien ¿y tú qué?-no levanta la mirada en ningún momento y su voz apenas se escucha.

-Bien también...

Se forma un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos. Ella aprovecha para darle un pequeño mordisco al bocadillo que tiene en la mano y yo para darle un trago a la cerveza.

-¿Cómo va el tobillo?-(_Otro perfecto tema para hablar. Hoy me estoy luciendo, vamos._)

-Ah, pues ya está bien, me quitaron las muletas hace poco.

-Me alegro.

Otro silencio se instala entre los dos. Otro mordisco al bocadillo por su parte y otro trago a la cerveza por la mía.

-B-bueno, me voy que me llama mi hermano. Un placer.-se despide rápidamente y se aleja hasta donde está Alfred que parece bastante alterado por algo.

Me quedo solo.

-Soy un asco para sacar temas de conversación.

Después de terminarme la cerveza me acerco a un derrotado Francis al que le acaban de dar largas las dos universitarias. Que pena que se me olvidara comentarle que están saliendo juntas.

No vuelvo a ver a Maddeleine en toda la noche, aunque no es de extrañar ya que no suele destacar entre la gente.

* * *

CHIARA

-No quiero estar aquí.

-Pues te aguantas, es una fiesta y no nos la podíamos perder-Feliks le da un trago a la bebida que lleva en la mano derecha, la verdad es que no sé cómo es capaz de estar sobrio todavía con la cantidad de copas que lleva.-Además, acabo de ver a Toris con la bicho.

Miro hacia donde mira mi amigo para ver, efectivamente a Toris ofreciéndole algo a Natasha que ella rechaza con un gesto.

-Pues no se les ve muy animados, la verdad.

-No eres la más indicada para decir eso pensando que ni si quiera has salido a bailar un rato.

-Eso es porque no me gusta bailar-mientras le contesto paso la vista por la pista de baile, no puedo evitar fijarme en Emma y Antonio.

-¿Sigues pensando que esos dos no van en serio? Porque creo que se están absorbiendo el alma mutuamente.

-¿Y tú sigues pensando que Toris no es hetero? Porque creo que lleva bastante tiempo coladito por Natasha.-Contesto, bastante a la defensiva.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, osea no me seas así de pesimistas que me hundes más. Y ahora vamos a joderle el vestido a esa zorra.

-Espera-le paro, antes de que me coja del brazo para arratrarme hacia donde quiere.-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí ¿por?

-Es la primera vez que admites que te gusta Toris.-Feliks se gira para mirarme, parece que acaba de darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, quizás sí que le está empezando a afectar el alcohol.

-Es que yo no voy por ahí negando lo evidente, no como otras. Además, es la primera vez que preguntas.-sin decir nada más se gira y vuelve a cogerme del brazo, esta vez sí que me dejo arrastrar.

-¿Lo de negar lo evidente no irá por mi, no?

-¿Por qué va a ir por ti? ¿Porque sigues negando que te gusta Antonio aunque llevas mirando toda la noche a Emma como si fueras a matarla?-tiene una sonrisa burlona. Como sé que lo único que quiere es picarme decido no seguirle el rollo.

-Deja de decir tonterías ¿Has visto a Toris? Acabo de perderle de vista.-Cambio de tema, esperando que sus ganas de dejarme en ridículo no sean mayores que las de "destrozarle el vestido a esa zorra".

-Mierda.-Feliks me suelta el brazo y deja el vaso ya vacío en una de las mesas de los bocadillos, donde ya no está Toris.-Creo que están en la pista de baile.

Feliks señala a un punto que creo aleatorio de la pista de baile. Hasta que no fuerzo la vista no veo a la pareja.

-Dios santo. Toris no sabe bailar. ¿Le has visto?-No puedo evitar reirme al ver a mi antiguo amigo moverse, ni si quiera es capaz de seguir el ritmo de la canción.

-Casi pienso que con eso simplemente es suficiente.-el rubio también se ríe. La risa de uno hace que el otro se ría, total, que acabamos los dos descojonándonos por ver a Toris "bailar".

Mientras mi amigo se limpia las lágrimas que le han salido de la risa y respira hondo para evitar volver a reir mira de nuevo a la pista. La canción ha cambiado radicalmente, antes sonaba Holiday, de Greenday, ahora en cambio suena una canción bastante lenta que no sé reconocer. La cara de Feliks cambia en un solo segundo a estar completamente serio cuando ve a la pareja bailar abrazada, sin apenas moverse del sitio.

-¿A quién se le ha ocurrido poner ahora You are not alone? ¿Quién lleva la música? Porque creo que voy a matar a alguien.

-Vamos Feliks, respira. Ya sabes, inspira y espira-respiro profundamente, con la mano en el pecho, como cuando se le enseña a los niños pequeños a tranquilizarse.

-Ja,ja, muy graciosa. Vamos a hacer una cosa, tú me ayudas ahora a joderle un poco la noche a Natasha y yo te ayudo a hacer lo mismo con Emma ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hay trato?-estira su mano hacia mi, esperando, supongo, que la estreche. Sin embargo no lo hago.

-¿Por qué iba a querer joderle la noche a Emma?

-Porque la odias ¿necesitas algo más? porque creo que se ha ido hace un rato con Antonio y si no me he fijado mal salían dirección al parking.-Sin decir nada más estrecho la mano de Feliks, que esboza una sonrisa que da un poco de miedo, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Y estás seguro de que quieres joder a Natasha? Eso significa joderle a Toris también su noche.

-Bueno, que se lo tome como la venganza definitiva por dejarnos tirados en Halloween.

-¿No le habías perdonado ya? Eso es lo que me dijiste hace tiempo.

-Ya, pero tú no si no recuerdo mal. A veces me viene bien que seas tan rencorosa.- Me pasa la mano por el pelo, intentando revolverlo, aunque ya lo está bastante.

-No es que sea rencorosa, solo me dio coraje que nos dejara completamente tirados por ella.

-Como que no me hacen falta las explicaciones. Y ahora es cuando empieza nuestra verdadera fiesta. ¿Te apetece un bocadillo que tenga mayonesa? Yo voy a por un poco de... cualquier cosa líquida y pegajosa que encuentre.

Veo a mi amigo alejarse alegremente bordeando toda la pista de baile y dirigirse a la zona de... ¿zumos? puede ser, la verdad es que tampoco lo veo bien.

Me giro y empiezo a buscar, como me ha sugerido, los bocadillos más cargados de mayonesa que encuentro. Para mi sorpresa en una de las esquinas de la mesa hay un bol entero lleno de salsa parecida a ketchup. En el otro extremo me parece ver otro gran bol lleno de mayonesa.

La suave voz que sonaba en mi mente (que se parece extrañamente a la de Feliciano) y que me aconsejaba que no hiciera nada malo ni a Natasha queda, como siempre, completamente ignorada y me dirijo al bol que tengo más cercano, el de ketchup.

Veo a lo lejos a Feliks acercándose con 2 vasos y la misma sonrisa siniestra de antes y algo me dice que tengo la misma sonrisa en mi rostro.

La noche comienza a ponerse interesante. Creo que ya no me arrepiento tanto de haber venido a la fiesta.

* * *

FELIKS

Compruebo que las manos me tiemblan algo más que cuando estaba hace solo un momento con Chiara, si no fuera un poco pasado de copas quizás lo habría relacionado directamente con el azúcar ¿cuántas veces me habrá recordado el médico que tomar alcohol baja el azúcar? aún así ignoro esto igual que llevo media noche ignorando el mareo y me acerco a la zona de las bebidas, más concretamente a la zona de los zumos.

Y no, no quiero zumo, eso es demasiado poco fabuloso para una fiesta, lo que quiero es la botella de vodka caramelo que he visto hace un rato algo camuflada entre todos los ya mencionados zumos.

Busco por la mesa hasta encontrar los vasos, esos típicos vasos rojos que parecen sacados de las pelis yankies que tanto ama el yankie. Me río un poco ante ese pensamiento ¿por qué? no tengo ni idea, pero ahora mismo todo me hace mucha gracia.

Lleno uno de los vasos hasta un poco más de la mitad y otro hasta casi el borde, a este último le doy un trago bastante generoso antes de ir a reunirme otra vez con la castaña.

Una vez he conseguido esquivar la mayoría de la gente que a estas horas ya están en plan meloso con sus parejas y/o en plan borracho insoportable llego donde Chiara y le tiendo el vaso que menos bebida tiene el cual ella coge algo dubitativa.

-Ya tengo la mayonesa-dice mi amiga con cierto orgullo en la voz.

-Ah... ¿para qué quiero mayonesa?

-Pues no lo sé, tú fuiste el que me pidió que buscara bocadillos con mayonesa-Chiara le da unas pocas vueltas al vaso, mirando el contenido pero sin probarlo.

-Ah... ¡Ah! yo quiero un bocadillo con mayonesa-Bien, creo que eso de expresar lo que pienso ahora mismo no es lo que mejor se me da-Porque tengo el azúcar alto... o bajo, no lo sé, pero quiero un bocadillo-sonrío antes de darme la vuelta a por uno de los bocadillos de la mesa mientras Chiara me mira un poco extrañada, cosa que no entiendo porque creo que me he expresado bien.

-Esto... Feliks ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Estoy fabuloestupendasticamente, no entiendo por qué preguntas... ¿tía, has visto los bocadillos?-miro por la mesa pero no veo ningún bocadillo... que raro, y yo que pensaba que estaban todos aquí...

-Sí, están todos a tu derecha, toma-veo que me tiende un bollo de pan rebosante de mayonesa y una servilleta. Lo cojo y le doy un bocado, seguido de otro trago de... ¿qué es lo que estoy bebiendo ahora? bueno, como que no importa, está rico.

Cuando me he terminado ya mi aporte de azúcar necesario noto que me dejan de temblar las manos, bien, voy mejorando aunque el mareo no se ha ido... quizás eso tiene más que ver con el alcohol...

-¡Tía!-llamo de repente a Chiara mientras la cojo del brazo tan fuerte que creo que la asusto un poco-tienes que probar el... bueno, esto que te he traido, como que está ssuuuupeeeer bueno-le muevo más el brazo mientras se lo digo.

-Creo que es vodka y la verdad es que no me apetece, ya tenemos bastante con uno de los dos borracho-dice quitando mi mano de su brazo.

-Tssk, como que eres una aburrida, además me da igual lo que digas... tienes que bebertelo para ir a por Natasssssha-alargo la s para darle más énfasis a lo importante del asunto.

-Bueno, pero solo me lo bebo porque huele bien, no te creas.-se lleva el vaso a los labios. A los poco minutos ambos hemos terminado con nuestras bebidas, yo un poco más mareado y Chiara... bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Vale, ahora hay que ir a joderle el vestido y necesito unos tacones. Necesito tus tacones-le digo antes de arrastrarla a la pista de baile y ponernos justo al lado de Toris y Natasha, que ni si quiera nos ven.

-¡Feliks! ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de decir qué cojones estás haciendo y diciendo?

-Osea está clarísimo, necesito que le pises el vestido con esos taconazos tuyos a la zorra en cuestión, se va a enterar por venir de largo.-empujo el pie de la castaña hasta que queda peligrosamente cerca del vestido de la rubia.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en el rostro de Chiara antes de poner el tacón sobre el vestido. El sonido de la tela al rasgarse suena como música para mis oídos, aunque no tanto como el grito de la pareja de Toris que lo sigue.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, IDIOTA!?

-Ups, perdón-quizás si Chiara no estuviera intentando contener la risa habría sonado algo más creíble su disculpa, aunque no demasiado-es que no me he dado cuenta de que estabas detrás.

-ME HAS ROTO EL VESTIDO, SUBNORMAL.

-Vamos, vamos, Nat, cálmate que tampoco se nota apenas-Toris entra a la pelea en plan reconciliador.

-¿Cómo que no? Acaso no has visto la pedazo de raja que tiene en el vestido. Osea, por favor, míralo, si ha quedado completamente destrozado-intervengo mientras miro desafiante a Toris, a ver si se atreve a rebatir mi perfecto argumento.

-Da igual, sigue siendo precioso.-No puedo evitar reírme ante el patético intento de mi antiguo amigo por consolar a su pareja de baile.

-ME DA IGUAL, ME LO VAIS A PAGAR. LOS DOS.-Natasha sigue gritando poniendose cada vez más roja mientras pasa los ojos de Chiara a mi de forma frenética.

-¿Te crees de verdad que vamos a pagarte el vestido? No te creía tan idiota, la verdad.

-¿Me ha parecido escuchar que llamabas idiota a mi hermanita, Vargas?-Chiara se gira lentamente hasta encarar a Ivan Braginski y se queda completamente muda.

-Sí, la ha llamado idiota porque está diciendo idioteces. Si dijera estupideces la llamaría estúpida-le digo a Ivan con una flamante sonrisa.

-Feliks ¿vas bebido?-dice Toris, como si estuviera preocupado.

-Claro que no, bueno sí, digo... no sé, quizás un poco, pero no importa-le contesto, quizás no he sido muy claro, tampoco importa.

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo por el que estás insultando a mi hermana, Vargas?- Chiara sigue completamente muda y con los ojos como platos.

-Déjala, es que la pobre valiente lo que se dice valiente no es. ¿Puedo contestar yo? También me sé la respuesta-vuelvo a intervenir.-Pues mira, resulta que aquí la zorra de tu hermana se ha traído un vestido muy largo yyyyyy-me interrumpo al notar un pellizco en el brazo por parte de mi amiga.

-¿La zorra de mi hermana?-La sonrisa permanente de Ivan se transforma de repente en una mueca que parecía presagiar la muerte de todo ser vivo a su alrededor. Escucho a Chiara soltar un pequeño quejido y la noto dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Vuelve a sonar la tela rasgarse.

-¿¡PERO A TI QUÉ TE PASA!?

-¿P-perdón?-la voz de mi amiga, que generalmente resuena bastante apenas se escucha.

-Lukasiewicz, me ha parecido escuchar que has llamado zorra a mi hermana pero es solo que no te he escuchado bien por el ruido de la música ¿cierto?

-Sí, ha sido todo un mal entendido, ya nos vamos Ivan-Chiara que parece haber recobrado el habla intenta tirar de mi para alejarnos de allí pero me paro.

-Chiara, como que no está bien mentir, no ha sido un error, he llamado a Natasha Bragrin...Bagrin...Bragiks... bueno, a tu hermana, zorra porque lo es. Por cierto, odio vuestro apellido, no sé pronunciarlo-generalmente sé cuándo debo callarme lo que pienso pero creo que el alcohol me está afectando más de lo que pensaba.

La mueca de Ivan se retuerce en una peor y me coge del hombro tan fuerte que suelto un quejido parecido al que ha soltado antes Chiara. El ruso comienza a apretar su mano hasta que me hace torcerme por el dolor y en ese momento interviene quién menos pensé que intervendría.

-¡IVAN!-el grito de Toris se escucha perfectamente porque la canción que estaba sonando acaba de terminar, parece darse cuenta de que todo el mundo nos mira porque baja la voz-para, vas a hacerle daño.

-Es que se merece que le haga daño, estaba insultando a mi hermana-Ivan sigue sin despegar el brazo de mi hombro aunque no aprieta más.

-Pero no sabe lo que dice, va borracho... vamos suéltale por favor-conforme ha ido hablando su vos se ha ido haciendo más baja, de forma que el final es casi incomprensible.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Lukasiewicz-Para mi sorpresa Ivan me suelta, coge a Natasha de la mano y los dos juntos se van.

-Gracias-le digo a Toris, que me mira completamente serio.

-No lo he hecho por ninguno de los dos, solo lo he hecho por mi, no quiero fastidiar la noche con una pelea.

-De todas formas gracias-dice Chiara, sin mirar a Toris.

-Sois idiotas-dice mi ex-amigo y comienza a irse, pero parece pensar algo que quiere decirme porque se gira hacia mi.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, solo quería decirte que así de borracho me recuerdas a tu padre-Toris vuelve a girarse y se va por donde se han ido anteriormente Ivan y Natasha dejándonos a Chiara y a mi en mitad de la pista de baile.

-...Feliks ¿estás bien?-no miro a mi amiga, pero noto que está preocupada. Es normal teniendo en cuenta lo que Toris acaba de decirme.

-Sí, osea estoy fabuloestupendasticamente-no estoy mintiendo, estoy bien ya que ni si quiera he analizado lo que Toris ha dicho, cuando se me pase la borrachera supongo que me preocuparé, pero no ahora.

-¿De verdad?-vuelve a preguntar.

-Sí ¿vamos a por otra copa?

-Um... vale, le hemos roto el vestido a Natasha, nos lo merecemos.

* * *

LUDWIG

Definitivamente, me arrepiento de haber venido a este maldito baile.

La gente bebe sin control, y la pista de baile se está llenando de chicos y chicas borrachas que prácticamente se están metiendo mano ahí, públicamente, delante de todos.

-¿Podríamos salir a tomar el aire un poco?-pregunto en voz alta, pero nadie parece oírme.

Feliciano está hablando con Elizabetha sobre alguna tontería y no paran de reirse, mientras que Roderich está ocupado con su teléfono.

-¡Feliciano!

Mi amigo deja de hablar con Elizabetha para girarse y mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa, Lud?-pregunta y se ríe, como si el solo hecho de verme le hiciera gracia.

-He dicho que si podemos salir a tomar el aire.

-Pero si no lo estamos pasando muy bien aquí.-dice Feliciano antes de llevarse un vaso a la boca y beber. Lo peor es que me parece que es vodka...

-Bueno, pues yo voy a salir-digo, aunque no me hace ninguna gracia dejar a Feliciano aquí dentro, y menos con el pedo que lleva.

Salgo al patio donde hay menos gente y miro la hora en el teléfono. Son casi las doce. Deberíamos irnos pronto...

-¡Lud!

Me giro y me encuentro a Sakura viniendo hacia mi a toda prisa.

-Hola.

-¿Y Feliciano?-pregunta a la vez que la saludo.

-Dentro, con Elizabetha y algunos más igual de borrachos que ellos.

-¿Feli está borracho?-ríe Sakura.

-Sí-respondo serio-Y le he dicho que saliera aquí conmigo pero no me hace caso.

-¿Y...no te ha dicho nada especial?-pregunta mi amiga con una extraña sonrisa.

-No...¿por qué preguntas?

-Nada, nada. Pero me dijo que te lo diría esta noche...-dice ella dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el gimnasio de nuevo.

-Oye, ¡Sakura!-le grito alcanzándola-¿Qué 'cosa especial' es esa que va a decirme?

-Ya lo verás. Es una sorpresa-ríe ella dirigiéndose hacia Feliciano.

-Hey, Feliciano-saluda Sakura al italiano-¿Le vas a decir la cosa especial a Ludwig o no?

-¿La cosa especial?-pregunta Feliciano mientras se ríe de algo que le acaba de contar Elizabetha-Aaaah, la cosa especial-risas de nuevo-luego se lo digo. Aquí no, me da vergüenza.

¿Que a Feliciano le da vergüenza algo?

No me lo puedo creer.

Debe ser algo realmente especial para que le de vergüenza decirlo.

-Oye, Ludwig-dice Feliciano acercándose a mi, arrastrando las palabras a causa de haber bebido tanto alcohol-¿vamos a casa? Así te podré decir la cosa especial.

-Sí, sí. Vamos a irnos-digo cogiéndole del brazo-Adiós-digo a Sakura y el resto, pero ninguno me hace caso. En vez de eso todos se ríen de alguna estupidez que está diciendo ahora Elizabetha.

Agarrando a Feliciano intento salir del gimnasio, dando codazos a algún que otro borracho que no deja pasar.

-Lud, ve más despacio-pide Feliciano. Me giro y le veo pálido.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado.

-Me siento mal... todo me da vueltas.

-Vamos afuera y te sientas.

Feliciano no dice nada.

Salimos y nos sentamos en un banco, apartados del gimnasio y toda la gente.

-¿Estás mejor?-pregunto un rato más tarde.

-Sí. Ya me siento un poco mejor-sonríe mi amigo y se pone en pie-¿Vamos?

Asiento y me levanto.

Vamos hasta su casa sin hablar apenas, cada uno pensando en nuestras cosas. Yo no paro de preguntarme qué será esa cosa especial que Feliciano iba a decirme.

-Adiós, Lud-se despide Feliciano cuando llegamos a su casa, sin darme ningún abrazo ni nada parecido, cosa extraña en él.

-Adiós. Por cierto...-digo agarrándole del brazo antes de que se vaya.

-¿Sí?-prgunta frotándose un ojo y bostezando.

-¿Qué era la cosa especial que me ibas a decir antes?

Feliciano sonríe débilmente y mira al suelo.

-Era...era una tontería. Nada importante.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto, pues Feli está un poco raro.

-De verdad-dice, sonriendo de nuevo. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla-Adiós.

Entra en su casa, y yo siento mis mejillas arder, sobre todo en donde me ha besado, y tengo la sensación de tener algo en la barriga... ¿así se siente cuando tienes 'mariposas en el estómago'?

Aunque en verdad no se siente nada mal esta sensación.

* * *

GOVERT

El tráfico esta noche es un coñazo, y los conductores impacientes no paran de dar pitidos. Todas las calles están llenas de gente haciendo las compras de Navidad y todo es un agobio.

Sin embargo, eso no es un problema para mí, ya que voy en el metro directo a casa de Vladimir. Ese pesado no tenía nada mejor que hacer que obligarme a ir con él de copas en la noche.

En verdad no tenía yo tampoco ningún plan, pero me hubiera apetecido quedarme en mi casa o haberme pasado un rato por la fiesta del instituto.

Cuando llego a su casa, me abstengo de llamar al timbre, ya que el hermano de Vlad debe de estar dormido, y doy un par de porrazos a la puerta.

Después de unos largos segundos Vlad se digna a abrirme. Está vestido entero de negro(Como siempre) y parece que las ojeras que normalmente tiene han aumentado.

-Hey-saluda, yendose hacia la cocina-Pensaba que no vendrías.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer-aseguro siguiéndole.

Vlad coge un par de cervezas y me indica con un gesto de cabeza que vaya al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá y Vlad empieza a beber. Por el contrario, yo juego con la botella

-¿Se supone que vamos a emborracharnos mientras contamos nuestras penas?-pregunto sarcástico.

-Algo así.

Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que Vlad me pregunta que por qué no estoy en el baile de mi instituto.

-No me apetece-digo cortante.

-¿Y eso? ¿No te gusta nadie?

-No-respondo fríamente.

-Venga, hombre, tiene que haber alguien...

-¿Y a ti?, ¿A tí te gusta alguien?

-Quien sabe-responde con una sonrisa extraña-Respondeme.

-Ya te he respondido. De verdad, a veces eres demasiado pesado...

-¿Y tampoco te gusta la guarra de Emma? Es muy guapa, y al parecer ha cortado con Vash, o eso he oído.

En cuanto la nombra me siento incomodo e intento desviar el tema de conversacion.

-No me gusta nadie, y Emma no es ninguna zorra.

-¿Perdona? Emma es lo más promiscuo que hay. Por lo que Elizabetha y Vash me han contado, no dura más de un mes con la misma persona. A veces ni una semana.

-Y-Yo... yo tengo la culpa de que ella sea como es ahora.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Vlad descojonándose, sin darme ningún crédito.

-Que por mi culpa ella es ahora una puta barata. Antes ella no era así.

-¿Y cómo era antes? Digo más, ¿Cuándo la conociste?

-Esa es una larga historia, pero te la contaré...

"Era primavera cuando la ví por primera vez. Ella acababa de cumplir ocho años, y se había mudado a la ciudad. Vino nueva al instituto. Por casualidades del destino, la sentaron a mi lado. A diferencia mía, ella era muy habladora, y no se callaba ni hasta debajo del agua. Me contaba de todo: qué le gustaba hacer, cuál era su comida favorita, qué tipo de libros le gustaba leer y cosas parecidas.

Ella consiguió que me abriera al mundo y que entablara más amistad con niños de mi edad.

Ella era... como un ángel a mis ojos."

Vlad me interrumpe con una sonora risotada.

-No te rías-digo intentando sonar serio, pero sin evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

-Es que me hace gracia que alguien pueda decir que Emma es como un ángel-sigue riendo Vladimir.

-Cállate. Además, éramos niños.

"Me enamoré de ella en las navidades del mismo año en que nos conocimos. Íbamos a hacer un teatro navideño y ella iba disfrazada de ángel..."

-¿Y tú?-pregunta Vladimir con una sonrisa.

-¿Y yo qué?-pregunto con brusquedad.

-Que tú de qué ibas disfrazado.

-Eso no es relevante. Por una vez en tu vida callate y déjame hablar.

-Pero es que me da curiosidad. ¿De qué ibas tú?

-De pastor. Y ya no hagas más preguntas-Vladimir se ríe en silencio pero no dice nada más.

"Se veía realmente preciosa con esas alas blancas y ese vestido del mismo color. Al acabar la obra, jugamos juntos en el parque del colegio con varios niños más. Le dije que se veía realmente guapa, pero no fui el único. Antonio Fernández Carriedo también estuvo haciendole halagos durante todo el día. Ese niño era realmente un incordio. Se pegaba a Emma como una lapa y no la dejaba tranquila. Más de una vez tuve que amenazarle para que la dejara en paz.

El tiempo pasó, y mi enamoramiento por Emma iba creciendo. Cuando cumplí trece años, comencé a juntarme con un tipo llamado Sadiq y sus amigos, que eran los matones del instituto. Comencé a distanciarme un poco de Emma, aunque seguíamos siendo amigos.

Digamos que Sadiq me llevó al lado oscuro, por así decirlo.(Vladimir se ríe con esta patética explicación, pero decido ignorarlo). Comenzó a gustarme cosas... de mayores, revistas eróticas y mierdas de esas que le encantan a los preadolescentes. De hecho, Francis Bonnefoy era en ese entonces mi mejor amigo. El pervertido ese fue quien me habló de todo lo relacionado con el sexo. El mismo Sadiq fue quien me dijo que le pidiera salir a Emma. Que había mucha química entre nosotros.

Me armé de valor y lo hice, y estuvimos de novios varios meses, que puedo catalogar como los mejores de mi vida.

A los seis meses, Sadiq me preguntó que cómo era Emma en la cama, y no supe qué responderle. No habíamos llegado a tanto. Éramos solo unos adolescentes de 14 años.

Sadiq me dijo que tenía que llevármela al huerto, que si no es como si no fuesemos pareja. Y así hice. Cuando se lo dije, un día que estábamos solos en mi casa, se mostró reacia a hacerlo. Me dijo que ella aún necesitaba tiempo. Mi _gran_ _amigo_ Sadiq me dijo que si me respondía algo como eso era que realmente no merecía la pena, y que tenía que dejarla ir. No sabes como me arrepiento ahora...

El caso fue que empecé a decirle de todo, y acabé cortando con ella. Emma estaba llorando, sin comprender qué pasaba, o qué había hecho mal. No sé cómo acabé echándola de mi casa, diciéndole que no valía una mierda y que no quería volver a saber nada de ella nunca jamás.

Después de eso, llamé a Sadiq y quedamos. Le conté lo que había pasado y me felicitó. Me dijo que yo si que era un hombre.

Cuando me di cuenta del tesoro que había perdido, dejé de lado a Sadiq y no volví a relacionarme con él.

Emma pareció tocada por esto, y comenzó a tirarse a cada tío que se le pasaba por delante. Y lo peor de todo, es que todo esto es mi culpa..."

-¿En serio? Whoa. Pensé que había sido siempre una fresca-dice Vlad cuando termino.

-Para nada...Y lo peor fue que cuando perdió la virginidad, con el mismo Sadiq, me mandó una foto de ellos dos, besandose, y abajo ponía: ¿Merezco ahora la pena?

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡La perdió con Sadiq!

-Sí...

-Que fuerte... jamás lo habría imaginado...Pues yo ahora estoy deprimido-suelta de repente.

-¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto, esperando a que me responda cualquier tontería.

-Por que me gusta alguien... pero lo nuestro es un amor imposible.

-No me digas que te has enamorado de Elizabetha.

-Sí... pero ella ya tiene el maldito Roderich ese. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que él es un idiota que no la merece.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Yo jamás la regañaría por ser ella misma. Eli me ha contado que a veces Roderich la regaña por hacer cosas que no son dignas de señoritas. Y parece que su relación está en declive. Algo me dice que dentro de poco vana dejarlo.

-¿Y vas a aprovechar e ir a por ella?

-Supongo...aunque no creo ella me vea como algo más que un amigo.

-¿Y como estás tan segur?

-Por como me mira, y por la manera en la que se comporta cuando está conmigo. Si realmente estuviera pillada por mi, no actuaría así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Pues... no se explicarlo. Pero creo que no le gusto...

El resto de la noche la paso escuchando por qué Elizabetha jamás podrá ver nada en Vlad y los lamentos de éste.

Acabo a quedarme a dormir en su casa, en el sofá. No consigo conciliar bien el sueño en toda la noche y los recuerdos de Emma no me abandonan.

* * *

ARTHUR

-Bueno, Artie, como te iba contando, fui a la tienda de comics y me encontré con Dylan allí...

Mientras Alfred me cuenta algo que ni a mi ni a nadie puede interesar, miro el interior de mi bebida, que es de un color marrón clarito. Después de todo, es un ponche. Miro hacia la pista, en donde Alfred y yo hemos bailado juntos un par de canciones, y luego nos hemos venido a donde estamos ahora, que es junto a la mesa de las bebidas.

Mientras miro entre la gente que está en la pista de baile, cruzo la mirada con Francis Bonnefoy, quien está bailando ahora con su amigo Gilbert y me guiña un ojo con lujuria. Aparto rápidamente la vista y la clavo en los ojos de Alfred. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nada, por que por lo que a mi respecta, mis mejillas están coloradas. Bloody french of the hell... s-si ni siquiera me gusta. Además, lo que pasó en Halloween ya está olvidado. Aunque no puedo negar que el francés no bese bien...

-Arthur. ¿Arthur, me estás escuchando?

Alfred me está mirando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-What?-pregunto descolocado, sin saber de qué me está hablando.

-¿Cómo que what? ¿Se puede saber donde tienes hoy la cabeza? Llevo toda la noche hablándote de cómo conseguí el último cómic de Marvel y tú lo único que haces es mirar a la gente y a tu bebida, pero de mi pasas como de la mierda.

-Oye, no me hables así-le replico soltando mi bebida en la mesa y poniendo los brazos en jarras-Llevo toda la bloody noche escuchando demasiadas tonterías ya, Alfred, como para que ahora me vengas con que estoy pasando de ti. Si tanto paso de ti vete con alguien que no lo haga.

-Arthur-dice Alfred modulando la voz-Nos están mirando...

-Oh, ¿Y ahora me vienes con que nos están mirando y debería callarme por que soy una vergüenza de novio, no?

-Pues quizás lo seas.

No quiero seguir peleando más. Me doy la vuelta y me alejo de Alfred, sin querer saber nada más de él en lo que queda de noche. Salgo del gimnasio y me quedo en el patio, donde hay un par de parejas liándose.

Decido que lo mejor será ir a un sitio donde haya menos gente y no haga tanto frío.

Quizás la biblioteca esté esta noche abierta, quien sabe...

Así que me dirijo hacia ella. Pero justo cuando estoy en el pasillo de la biblioteca, siento como todo empieza a darme vueltas súbitamente y empiezo a respirar con dificultad. Me apoyo en la pared que está más cercana a mi y me deslizo hasta el suelo, donde entierro la cabeza entre mis piernas esperando que así se me vaya el mareo.

Poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad, incluso mi respiración.

-¿Llorando por que Alfred te la ha liado ahí delante de todos, mon amour?

No. Por favor, no. ÉL no.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres, Bonnefoy?-pregunto sin alzar la cabeza.

-Venía a darte amour francés para que no te deprimieras, mon ami-me responde el indeseable sentándose a mi lado. Pasa el brazo por encima de mis hombros, para acercarme a él.

-No me toques-le advierto alejándome de él. Alzo la cabeza y le miro con asco. Tiene pintalabios rojo pasión en el cuello y el varias zonas de la cara.

-¿A qué viene esa actitud, Arthur? Para una vez que vengo a ser bueno contigo...

Me levanto lentamente, ayudándome con la pared que hay a mis espaldas y le digo con asco.

-Púdrete, gabacho de mierda.

Francis no responde nada. Simplemente se levanta y sonríe con superioridad. Me voy hacia donde no pueda seguirme, y no sé como, al cabo de unos cinco minutos acabo en un aula que da al patio del gimnasio. Me asomo a la ventana y veo a parejitas que salen muy amorosas del gimnasio.

-¿Sabes? Aún no he olvidado el beso del otro día...

Me giro al oír la voz de Francis, quien está apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sonríe con arrogancia.

-¿Qué coño quieres de mi? Déjame en paz.

-Ya te he dicho. Vengo a hacerte compañía-dice acercándose a mi después de cerrar la puerta del aula en la que estamos.

-No quiero tu falsa amabilidad, Francis. Asi que ya te puedes estar yendo.

-Venga, Arthur. No puedes estar siempre enfadado conmigo-dice acariciándome la mejilla. Me aparto de golpe y me llevo la mano a donde me ha tocado, asqueado.

-Además, no se que le dijiste a Alfred, pero últimamente está preguntándome cosas raras, como que si de verdad lo quiero o si alguna vez le he engañado con alguien...¿No tendrá nada que ver contigo, verdad Francis?

-Digamos que yo solo expresé mi opinión... y Alfred me oyó.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto apretando los puños, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en cualquier momento.

-Nada importante. El caso es-dice acercándose peligrosamente a mi-Me dejaste con ganas de más el día de Halloween... y también me di cuenta de que echo de menos tu amistad, Arthur.

En ese momento, "se me va la mano" y tiro a Bonnefoy al suelo.

-No juegues con fuego, Francis-digo antes de salir del aula, dejando al francés en el suelo, sobándose la zona de la cara en donde le he pegado.

Salgo a los pasillos y me dirijo de nuevo hacia el gimnasio, cada vez más nervioso.

Alfred es muy ingenuo, y no me extrañaría que Francis le hubiera llenado la cabeza de mierdas raras sobre mí. Y lo que tampoco me resultaría raro sería que Alfred supiese algo de lo que me paso en Halloween con Francis.

-¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur, espera!

Mierda, el maldito francés no tiene nada mejor que seguirme.

Apresuro el paso y justo antes de salir por la puerta del edificio central y salir al patio siento una fuerte presión en el pecho. Me llevo la mano hacia donde me duele y noto como los latidos de mi corazón van cada vez más rápido y son más fuertes.

Todo empieza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, como antes pero más fuerte.

En algún momento caigo al suelo, intentado ralentizar mi respiración, que también está acelerada.

Me parece oír la voz de Francis llamándome, pero apenas puedo escuchar bien.

Siento como alguien me hace tumbarme y me indica que me tranquilice y que respire bien.

Poco a poco, mi respiración se va regularizando y la taquicardia se me pasa. Cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, lo primero que hago es llevarme la mano al pecho, donde siento los latidos del corazón más normales.

Cuando finalmente abro los ojos, me encuentro con los ojos cobalto de Francis. Parpadeo un par de veces desorientado, sin saber como demonios he acabado tumbado, con la cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Estás mejor?-me pregunta amablemente, ayudando a levantarme.

Me pongo en pie con su ayuda y asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital o algo?-propone el francés mirándome con preocupación.

-No. Estoy bien-le respondo con intención de salir del edificio. Sin embargo, Francis me para del brazo.

-No. No estás bien y lo sabes. Debes ir al médico. Esas taquicardias no son normales.

-¿Qué sabrás tu si son o no son normales?-pregunto con arrogancia liberándome de su agarre con un movimiento brusco-Además, es por culpa de gente como tú que me altere y me pase esto, así que ahora no hagas como que te preocupo o algo.

Salgo en busca de Alfred, para avisarle de que me voy a casa. Aunque quizás el ya se haya ido sin mi...

-Arthur.

Ruedo los ojos cuando oigo de nuevo al francés aproximarse a mi.

-Déjame en paz.

-No, no, y no-Dice Francis frunciendo el ceño mientras se interpone en mi camino-Tienes que ir al médico. Esto que te ha pasado es grave, y no puedes hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Además, ¿Sabes qué? Se lo voy a decir a Alfred.

En ese momento saltan todas mis alarmas. No será capaz de...

-Y una mierda, Bonnefoy. ¿Acaso quieres joderme más la vida?-pregunto frío yendo con más rapidez hacia el gimnasio

-Osea, que ahora contarle a tu novio que pasas de tu salud es joderte la vida.-responde Francis alcanzándome.

Me paro un poco descolocado. ¿No iba a contarle... lo de Halloween?

-Mira, olvídalo-respondo marchándome rápidamente hacia el gimnasio. Entro y entre toda esa marabunta de gente distingo a Alfred en una esquina hablando con Sakura. Me dispongo a ir hacia ellos pero siento un tirón del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto brusco al francés, que me suelta del brazo.

-Si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo.

-Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas, Bonnefoy. Se lo diré-le digo para que me deje ya en paz.

Me mira con desconfianza pero no me dice nada más.

Ruedo los ojos y, mientras voy hacia mi novio, espero que el maldito francés me deje en paz. Y si, como dijo en Halloween, quiere volver a entablar amistad conmigo, lleva tarde. Demasiado tarde.

* * *

ALFRED

Estoy hablando con Sakura animadamente sobre lo que antes le iba a contar a Arthur cuando de repente alguien me llama por detrás. Me giro y al ver quien es, ruedo lo ojos y hago una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto con desdén.

-¿Podrías acompañarme fuera, _please_? Tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

-¿No ves que estoy hablando con Sakura?

-N-No pasa nada-dice ella tímidamente-Además, ahora iba a ir a hablar con Elizabetha...

-¿Ves? No se va a quedar sola-dice Arthur con impaciencia. Bufo y asiento. Comenzamos a salir de este maremagnum y cuando estamos en el patio Arthur me dirige hacia la zona más apartada, que es al lado de una fuente.

-A ver que chorrada tienes que decirme para que tengamos que salir del gimnasio-murmuro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como que Arthur no me escuche.

-Alfred, lo que te voy a decir es importante, ¿Vale? No es algo para tomárselo a broma.

-A saber qué es...

-V-Verás...-comienza Arthur, con las manos temblándole un poco-Antes cuando me he ido... me he cruzado con Francis.

-Perfecto-bufo-Y supongo que el pervertido ese te habrá dicho o hecho algo para que te relajes, ¿No?

-Bueno... no ha sido así exactamente. De hecho, te estoy contando esto por que él me ha amenazado con contártelo él. Así que no me queda más opción.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Arthur me está contando esto por que si no lo hará Francis? Y... ¿Gracias a Francis, Arthur se ha tranquilizado?

De repente, todo parece cobrar sentido en mi cabeza.

-Pues bien, no hace falta que sigas contando más. Ya lo entiendo-digo fríamente mirándole con odio.

-¿Lo entiendes?-pregunta Arthur sorprendido.

-Claro. No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

-Bueno, pues entonces todo está arreglado-sonríe algo nervioso Arthur mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Sabes? Mejor. Desde hace varias semanas me estabas hartando con tus cambios de humor tan repentinos. Tienes razón, todo está ya arreglado-mientras hablo siento como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

-Espera...¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunta Arthur con la voz rota.

-De lo mismo que tú. Estoy rompiendo contigo, Arthur. Esta ya ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta chillando Arthur mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, atrayendo algunas miradas.-No sé que es lo que has entendido, pero lo que sea que creas es falso. Yo te estaba intentando decir que...

-Basta-le corto antes de que siga diciendo más mentiras.-Si tan tranquilo estás con Francis, vete con él.

-Espera, Alfred. Yo no estaba cortando contigo-dice Arthur con los ojos acuosos y varias lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

-No importa. Además, creo que es lo mejor. Últimamente nos estábamos peleando demasiado. Cada vez que hablamos siempre acabamos enfadándonos, como antes en el gimnasio. Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos. Quizás no nuestra amistad... pero sí esto.

Arthur no responde nada. En vez de eso se lleva una mano a la cara y se limpia todas las lágrimas que está derramando y suelta un sollozo.

-Si crees que esto es lo mejor... está bien. Lo dejamos-dice alzando la cabeza. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parece realmente triste. Por un momento, siento como se me encoge el corazón y me siento mal por estarle haciendo esto. Deseo abrazarle y decirle que deje de llorar, que todo estará bien. Pero ambos sabemos que esta ruptura es lo mejor.

-Arthur, yo...

Pero antes de terminar la frase, él se da la vuelta y se va a paso rápido hacia la salida. Cuando le veo desaparecer del instituto, suelto un taco y doy una patada al suelo.

* * *

**Entrada 5: Baile de Navidad**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Como estoy cansado os contaré así por encima qué ha pasado en el baile.

Resumen del baile:

Como se esperaba, Emma y Antonio se han liado(eso y más). Se besaban de una manera tan apasionada que parecía que no hubiese mañana.

Por otra parte, muuucha gente que no era del instituto ha venido al baile, y la gran mayoría se ha emborrachado.

Feliks y Chiara han roto el vestido de Natasha y han tenido un enfrentamiento con ella. Al final la cosa se ha puesto tensa, ya que el hermano de Nat, Iván, ha intervenido y casi se carga a Feliks. Y luego ha habido tensión entre Feliks y Toris.

Por mi parte, yo he ido con mi pareja, Maddie, y me lo he pasado bien. Al final hasta ella ha ligado con el albino ese raro, Gilbert.

Que yo recuerde no ha habido nada más así destacable...

Bueno, me despido ya, y hasta la próxima!

_Entrada modificada el 20-12-2012 a las 2:28_


	6. Navidad

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Gabie: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos alegramos mucho de que te guste la historia y esperamos que te guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

**Entrada 6: Navidad**

¡Feliz Navidad!

Por fin, ya estamos en Navidad(es decir, en vacaciones. Es decir, no tendré que ver a muchos pesados como Antonio o Gilbert hasta dentro de varias semanas)

Lo bueno de estas fechas es que suelo ir, junto con Toris y Raivis, a casa de Iván(donde está su hermana, Kat *-*). Así que merece la pena soportarle durante las horas que dura la visita a su casa.

Algún día debería contar la historia entera de Kat y yo, pero eso será más adelante.

Aunque hay algo que no me gusta de las vacaciones navideñas. Las reuniones familiares. No me parezco en casi nada a los demás miembros de mi familia así que, por mi parte, las cenas estas suelen resultar algo incómodas. Aunque no es precisamente mi culpa, si solo me dejaran tener el ordenador, la tablet o el móvil mientras ellos hablan de sus cosas en común no habría ningún problema.

En fin, tampoco es un gran problema. No suelen pasar las dos reuniones familiares durante todas las vacaciones, es algo soportable.

Pero volviendo al curso, que es lo interesante: En este primer trimestre la gran mayoría hemos aprobado todo, menos Gilbert, a quien creo que le han quedado unas tres o cuatro, o Chiara, que le ha quedado biología. En ambos casos, esto se veía venir.

_Entrada publicada el 25-12-2014_

* * *

IVÁN

-Voy a salir a dar un paseo-Informo a mi hermana mientras me abrigo para ir a la calle.

-Está bien-responde Natasha, quien está en el salón mirando distraidamente su móvil.

-¿En qué piensas, Nat?-le pregunto. -En nada importante... solo en una cosa que pasó en el baile de navidad.

-¿En qué, exactamente? ¿En Toris cuando bailasteis juntos? ¿O en el indeseable Feliks cuando se puso a insultarte con la chica esa?

Por alguna razón que desconozco, mi hermana se sonroja cuando menciono esto. Será que aún está enfadada con Feliks y Chiara. -En todo en general...

-Bueno. Me alegro de que seas tan amiga de Toris ahora. Es un buen muchacho-le digo con una sonrisa que ella me devuelve.

Me despido y salgo a la calle. Como suponía, está nevando y hace mucho frío.

Me dirijo a paso ligero hacia el parque que suele frecuentar Yao con su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, cuando llego me encuentro con que el lugar esta casi vacío. Derrotado, me dirijo hacia el río del centro de la ciudad. La vista es bonita y me ayuda a relajarme muchas veces en las que estoy nervioso(Cosa que solo ocurre cuando me peleo con el gordo capitalista).

Me apoyo en la barandilla y me quedo mirando la corriente, pensando en casi nada. Bueno, no es cierto, en verdad pienso en Yao. Hace ya varios días desde la última vez que le vi. Fue en un supermercado. No me vio, pero yo a él sí. Le seguí y descubrí cuál es su casa. Llevo unos diez minutos en el mismo lugar cuando oigo un suspiro a unos cuantos metros.

Giro la cabeza y me encuentro a Yao. Menuda coincidencia Al igual que yo, está apoyado en la barandilla. Pero él parece estar cansado y mira con tristeza el paisaje.

-¿Yao?

Me acerco lentamente a él, quien se gira y me mira con una ceja alzada.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Claro. Soy Iván. Te ayudé a que tu hermano pequeño no se escapara y soy amigo de tu hermana, Sakura.

-Aaah-dice, recordándome al fin-ya me acuerdo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto, ya que tiene unas grandes ojeras y parece cansado.

-En realidad... no mucho-responde con un suspiro-Tengo problemas en casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto acercándome más a él.

-Lo de siempre...me he vuelto a pelear con Sakura.

No sé por qué, pero a partir de ahora Sakura no me cae bien.

-¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto, pensando en maneras de hacerle entender a Sakura que no ha de pelearse con Yao.

-Es el mismo dilema de siempre...Ella dice que soy demasiado pesado y que no la dejo vivir en paz. Yo le digo que solo me preocupo por ella y ella deja de hablarme durante varios días. Lo peor de todo es que esta vez hemos tenido una pelea fuerte, y encima en Navidad.

-Bueno...puedo hablar con Sakura si quieres-propongo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes...ya lo solucionaré, no sé como, pero lo haré-dice sonriendo por primera vez. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me gusta cuando sonríe.

-Y oye...-dice Yao-¿Qué tal te va todo en el instituto?

Y así comenzamos a hablar durante un buen rato, hasta que anochece y Yao tiene que volver a casa.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado a tu hermano pequeño?-pregunto al darme cuenta de ello.

-Sakura está cuidando de él. No es que se lleven muy bien, pero bueno-suspira Yao, antes de estornudar-para colmo, me estoy resfriando...

-Es que no estás abriagado bien.

-Ya... he salido rápido de casa y se me ha olvidado abrigarme-afirma con una sonrisa triste.

-Bueno-digo comenzando a desenrollarme mi bufanda-puedes ponerte mi bufanda.

Se la entrego y sonríe agradecido.

-Muchas gracias-dice Yao poniéndose mi bufanda.-te la daré la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-Vale. Y... ¿Por qué estabas en el puente?

-Por que...-empieza Yao, con una pequeña sonrisa-puede sonar a tontería, pero estar ahí, contemplando al río, me ayuda a tranquilizarme. No sé por qué, pero es así.

-No es nunguna tontería. A mi también me gusta ir ahí de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando me enfado con el gordo come-hamburguesas.

-¿Ese quién es?

-Uno de mi instituto. Se llama Alfred Jones, y es una persona odiosa.

-Ah, ya sé. Le conozco-dice Yao frunciendo un poco el ceño-A mi tampoco es que me caiga muy bien, pero es un amigo de mi hermana y no puedo echarle de casa.

Cada vez Yao me cae mejor.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir ya sí o sí. A ver si nos volvemos a ver-dice Yao despidiéndose.

-Adiós.

Tras despedirnos me vuelvo a mi casa.

Estoy muy contento de haber visto a Yao. Espero que el resto de los días de vacaciones pueda volver a verle. Y espero que solucione las cosas con Sakura... sino ya me encargaré yo mismo de hablar con ella y decirle que no pelee tanto con Yao.

* * *

TORIS

-Por fin estamos de vacaciones-río mientras salgo del instituto junto a Eduard e Iván.

-Al fin tengo tiempo para poder escribir más entradas en mi blog-dice Eduard sonriendo.

-Y yo podré ver más veces a Yao-dice Iván con una cara de stalker que asusta.

Eduard y yo nos miramos pensando en si Iván va a volvernos a marear con ese tema.

-Y bueno, Toris, tu podrás salir más con Natasha, ¿no?-dice Eduard con media sonrisa.

-B-Bueno...-digo sintiendo arder mis mejillas-supongo, aunque...

-¿Vas a quedar con mi _sestra_ estas vacaciones?-pregunta Iván con una sonrisa igual de extraña que la de antes que da aún más miedo.

-P-Pues si ella quiere sí...

-¡Iván!

Los tres nos giramos y vemos a Natasha corriendo hacia nosotros.

Oh, oh. Espero que Iván no diga nada raro.

-Hola, Natasha-dice Iván cuando su hermana llega. Yo aparto la mirada y me pongo a hablar con Eduard de lo primero que se me ocurre, que es su blog.

-Me vuelvo con vosotros-dice Natasha.

-Ah, vale-le responde su hermano-justo ahora estabamos hablando de ti.

-¿En serio?, ¿sobre qué?-pregunta ella con curiosidad.

-Nada en especial-salto rápidamente, antes de que Iván diga algo raro y meta la pata.

-Toris decía que estas vacaciones va a quedar contigo-dice Iván con un intento de sonrisa inocente, pero de inocente tiene poco.

-¡Mentira!-grito corriendo, viendo como las mejillas de Natasha se tiñen de rosa pálido-Ha sido Eduard quien ha dicho eso.

-Yo solo he dicho que podrás salir más con ella-dice Eduard a la vez que escribe algo en su teléfono. Yo por mi parte deseo que la tierra me trague.

-Bueno... no estaría mal-dice Natasha en un susurro.

-C-Como tu quieras-le digo a Natasha sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de los nervios.

-Por mí está bien.-responde ella con la voz igual de baja que antes.

-Podeis quedar esta tarde. Natasha ya no tiene nada que hacer, ni tú tampoco-dice Iván. Natasha y yo nos miramos, ambos completamente incómodos por la cizaña que está metiendo el ruso.

-Por mi está bien...-digo mirando al suelo, esperando la negativa por parte de Natasha.

-Por mi también-dice ella, sorprendiéndome. Pensaba que pondría alguna excusa.

-Vale... ¿damos una vuelta por el barrio?-propongo.

-De acuerdo. Te pasas por mi casa sobre las cinco, ¿sí?-dice Natasha.

-Sí.

El resto del camino Iván y Eduard se lo tiran dando ideas para mi quedada con Natasha.

-Sois ambos muy amables, pero no queremos oir mas ideas-dice Natasha cuando casi estamos llegando a su casa.

Con eso, consigue callar a ambos.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Salgo de casa para ir a por Natasha. Siento que esto es demasiado irreal... pero aquí estoy. De camino a una 'cita' con ella. Si me hubieran dicho esto hace unos meses no me lo hubiera creido. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas...

-¡TORIS!-reconozco a Feliks antes incluso de girarme y aunque por un segundo pienso en pasar de él, pero al final no lo hago.

-¿Me has llamado?

-Sí, como que quería hablar contigo desde hace días-se para delante de mi mientras me habla.

-Podrías haberme llamado si querías hablar conmigo. Por cierto, tengo algo de prisa- intento no parecer borde hablando pero no sé si lo consigo ya que sigo bastante dolido por todo lo que pasó en el baile.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte y hablo contigo de mientras, siempre y cuando no te moleste, claro-Feliks está hablando bastante bajo y eso es raro.

-Vale-comienzo a andar y el rubio se pone a mi lado.

-Verás, es solo que... bueno, que siento lo que pasó en el baile, no quería que lo pasaras mal ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Ah, no? A mi me dio la impresión de que Chiara y tú era lo único que ibais buscando.

-Bueno, quizás no seamos del todo inocentes pero aún así no buscábamos fastidiarte el baile.

-A mi no, pero a Natasha sí y ella era mi pareja.

-Bueno sí pero es que no es justo lo que nos ha hecho.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que ha hecho para que decidas hacerle la vida imposible?

-Nos ha separado. Antes siempre íbamos juntos y ahora apenas me miras en el instituto.

-Eso no es verdad, Feliks, ella no nos ha separado en ningún momento.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que hemos hablado en el instituto? Que yo recuerde desde Halloween no hemos hablado prácticamente nada que no fuera para pelear.

-Pero no era yo quién comenzaba la pelea.

-Eso ya lo sé pero eso no quita que llevemos sin hablar ya meses y echo de menos eso.

-Y yo, pero si no puedes soportar que tenga más amigos no es mi culpa, eres demasiado posesivo, Feliks.

-Ya... como mi padre ¿no?

-P-perdón por eso, no quería decirlo solo...

-¿Se te escapó? es normal, lo estuve pensando y llevabas razón... Además si se te escapó es que lo piensas de verdad.

-No, yo no pienso que seas como tu padre, es solo que estaba molesto por lo que hiciste.

-Bueno, pero no he venido a hablar contigo para que me acabes pidiendo perdón sino para pedirtelo yo. Toris, no quiero seguir con esta pelea, osea es demasiado absurdo todo. Antes éramos como que los mejores amigos y ahora solo nos hablamos para pelearnos ¿me perdonarías por ser un capullo integral todos estos meses?

Por un momento barajo la idea de no perdonarle, ya que estoy muy dolido por la forma en la que poco a poco me ha estado dejando de lado para irse con al final me decanto por lo que considero mejor para los dos: perdonarle.

-Está bien-respondo finalmente.

En vez de decir algo, Feliks se echa encima mía en un abrazo.

-Sabía que me perdonarías, Toris. Eres demasiado bueno como para estar tanto tiempo enfadado, incluso si es con un idiota como yo.

Sonrío y le abrazo más fuerte, pensando que esta Navidad va a ser una de las mejores hasta ahora, al menos para mi. Después de todos, no todos los días consigues una 'cita' con la chica que lleva años gustándote y haces las paces con tu mejor amigo después de estar peleados varias semanas.

* * *

MADELEINE

_Viernes, 26 de diciembre_

_Hacía ya varios días que no escribía aquí... desde poco antes del baile de Navidad, creo._

_Bueno, el caso es que, a pesar de que ya ha pasado más de una semana desde el baile, sigo sin poder quitarme de la cabeza aquella conversación(si es que se le puede llamar así, y no micro-conversación) con Gilbert._

_Al menos hablé con él. Pero... apenas tuvimos de qué hablar. ¿Será que realmente soy tan patética que ni Gilbert, una de las personas más sociables del instituto, sabe de qué hablar conmigo?_

_¿O será que solo vino a hablar conmigo, por educación, sobre mi tobillo?_

_No lo sé, y todas estas preguntas retumban en mi cabeza sin encontrar respuesta._

_¿Estaré siendo demasiado ilusa en cuanto a Gilbert? Él es alguien guay, divertido, social... en cambio yo solo soy una mierda, completamente diferente a él. Somos como el día y la noche. Dos polos opuestos._

_¿Lo más patético de todo? Que mientras escribo este diario estoy llorando. Siempre me pasa igual. Cada vez que recurro a este pequeño cuaderno en el que cuento mis penas de cada día, acabo de la misma manera: Llorando._

_Aunque últimamente Gilbert ha estado prestándome más atención de lo normal y..._

-¡Madeleine!

Mi madre entra en mi cuarto sin llamar a la puerta y está bastante enfadada. Rápidamente, me seco las lágrimas y me froto la cara, intentando que no se note mucho que he estado llorando, mientras escondo a tiempo el diario bajo la almohada.

-¿Sí?-pregunto con la voz rota.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta mi madre con preocupación, al verme con los ojos rojos e hinchados-¿Por qué lloras?

-N-No es nada-me excuso rápidamente-es solo es tobillo, que me sigue doliendo horrores.

Mi madre parece tragarse esa patética excusa.

-Bueno, es que llevo un rato llamándote y no contestabas.

-L-Lo siento-me disculpo bajando la cabeza. Estaba tan absorta pensando en mis cosas que apenas la he oído.

-Te estaba diciendo que tus amigas están aquí en la puerta, y si quieres salir con ellas.

Oh, no.

Se me había olvidado.

Sakura me dijo que había quedado con Elizabetha y me preguntó que si quería unirme a ellas. Como no le contesté se ha presentado aquí directamente.

Mierda.

-No me apetece salir con el pie aún malo-respondo mientras trato de buscar una razón mejor para no salir.

-¿Y si le digo que entren?

-¿¡Qué!?-No, que entren no.

-Sí, y pasáis la tarde aquí, ya que tu no te puedes mover mucho. Ves una película y luego jugáis a un juego de mesa.

Al no encontrar ninguna excusa para eso, mi madre las hace pasar.

Escondo rápidamente mi diario bajo el colchón de la cama, no vaya a ser que la cotilla de Elizabetha lo encuentre por casualidad.

-¡Hola!-saluda Elizabetha con una amplia sonrisa que le devuelvo simplemente para que no me pregunte que es lo que me pasa.

-Maddie, hola-dice Sakura, entrando en mi habitación tras Eli.

-hola, chicas-digo con una sonrisa forzada a mis dos amigas.

-¿Estás otra vez mala con el pie?-pregunta Eli mientras se quita su abrigo y lo pone encima de mi cama.

-Sí... pensaba que ya se había curado pero vuelve a molestarme.

Mis amigas se sientan en la alfombra del suelo y me uno a ellas. Ambas hablan sobre cosas que a mi no me interesan en lo más mínimo, como lo mono que es el niño al que Elizabetha está cuidando para ganarse un dinero, o los intentos de Sakura de unir a sus dos mejore amigos, Ludwig y Feliciano.

-Por cierto, Maddie, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?-pregunta de repente Elizabetha con una sonrisa extraña.

-Em... no, ¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto de vuelta, intentando no sonrojarme ni nada parecido.

-Nada, nada-ríe Elizabetha-solo que conozco a un chico que está enamorándose poco a poco de ti.

Frunzo el ceño ante esa respuesta. Por supuesto que nadie se enamoraría de mi. Soy demasiado patética e invisible como para que eso pasara.

-¿Ah, si? Pues mira qué bien-digo con ironía, aunque Elizabetha parece no pillarla.

-Y es un chico de tu clase...-sigue diciendo la húngara.

-¿Y me dirás que es Eduard, no?

-No-sonríe Elizabetha.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto, sin ganas de seguir esta conversación.

-Solo te diré que es alguien muy awesome-ríe mi amiga. Yo ruedo los ojos y decido ignorarla. Sakura también se ríe, aunque no de manera tan bestia como Elizabetha.

-¿Y a vosotras, os gusta alguien?-pregunto a mis amigas.

-B-Bueno...-dice Sakura, con la cara completamente roja-eso es muy relativo, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, alguien que te pique, o que te mole, llamalo X-digo, disfrutando de las muecas que hace mi amiga al hablar de esto.

-Claro que a Sak le gusta alguien-ríe Eli, mientras la japonesa aparta la vista al suelo, totalmente sonrojada-¿No la viste en el baile con Heracles? Era todo tan empalagoso...

-¡Eli!-chilla Sakura-N-No es cierto, no era nada empalagoso. Estábamos bailando normal, como todo el mundo.

-Hombre, si tu llamas normal a bailar abrazada a tu pareja con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, sí, estabais muy normales los dos-dice Elizabetha.

Sakura no dice nada, con la cara aún muy roja.

Mis amigas se quedan hasta que oscurece, que no es muy tarde, dado a que estamos en pleno invierno.

Al final su visita no ha sido tan horrible como pensaba, pero aún así, me habría gustado pasar la tarde sola, pensando en mis cosas.

Quizás debería volver a seguir escribiendo en mi diario, aunque, por raro que parezca, no estoy tan depresiva como antes. Puede que Elizabetha tenga razón en eso de que le gusto a Gilbert... aunque seguramente sea una broma. Pero una broma de muy mal gusto.

* * *

EMMA

-Emma, Antonio ya está aquí-grita mi madre. Salgo del cuarto de baño y grito de vuelta.

-Ya voy.

Termino de pintarme los labios y retocarme la sombra de los ojos y voy al salón, donde mi padre está hablando con Antonio.

-Hola, Antonio-digo mientras me abrocho el abrigo.

-¡Emma!-dice Antonio con una gran sonrisa mientras se levanta y viene hacia mi-¿Cómo estás?

Me da un beso en la mejilla y me ayuda a terminar de abrocharme la chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vais?-pregunta mi padre.

-A dar una vuelta. Quizás vayamos al parque que está aquí al lado-respondo yendo hacia la puerta.

-No vuelvan muy tarde-dice mi padre antes de ponerse a leer un periódico.

-Noo, tranquilo-respondo y salgo junto a Antonio, cerrando con un portazo.

-Por cierto...-empieza Antonio-estás muy guapa hoy.

-Jeje, yo siempre lo estoy-río mientras le doy la mano y empezamos a caminar.

-Y...¿A dónde quieres ir?-pregunta Antonio-Si quieres puedo pedirle a Francis prestado el coche de nuevo.

Me río al oírle decir eso.

-¿Te quedaste con ganas de más?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Nononono. No es eso, so solo que...-He conseguido que Antonio se sonroje y aparte la vista. Qué inocente que es.

-Tranquilo, era broma-digo para tranquilizarle.

-B-bueno.. pero si quieres...

-Ya tendremos tiempo. Ahora me apetece ir.. no sé, ¿Al centro comercial? He oído que han puesto una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, ¿qué te parece si vamos?

La cara de Antonio se ilumina y asiente.

-Claro, me encanta patinar sobre hielo.

Mientras vamos hablando de tonterías varias, llegamos a la pista de patinaje.

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto mientras Antonio termina de atarse las botas.

-En seguida lo estoy-dice terminando y acercándose a mi.

Me da la mano y entramos en la pista.

Al principio va todo bien. Patinamos agarrados de la mano, pero luego empiezo a resbalarme y a caerme, pero Antonio me ayuda a ponerme en pie. Todo mientras ni Antonio ni yo paramos de reír. Es curioso. A pesar de que he estado con muchos chicos y he reído con ellos, nunca lo había pasado tan bien como ahora junto a Antonio. Él es diferente. Es alguien con quien puedo ser yo misma, por así decirlo.

Todo va bien hasta que de repente...

-¿Tenéis que ser tan empalagosos delante de todos?-pregunta con desprecio una voz ronca y grave, que reconozco muy bien.

-Ah, hola Govert-saluda Antonio al que en un día fue mi gran amor, quien le mira con asco-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te importa-sentencia con dureza Govert.

-Siempre tan borde. Normal que te estés quedando solo, sin amigos-suelto fríamente a Govert, quien me mira con menos dureza que a Antonio.

-Emma, tú no te metas-pide con un poco de suavidad.

-No es que quiera, es solo que estoy defendiendo a mi novio.

Al decir eso, Govert se queda con una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Tú..novio?-pregunta incrédulo.

Como respuesta, me giro a Antonio y le planto un profundo beso en los labios. Cuando me separo, miro a Govert con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Exacto.

Govert no dice nada pero se aleja con una cara de disgusto.

-¿Y a ese que rayos le pasa?-pregunta Antonio una vez que Govert se ha ido.

-No sé, hay gente demasiado rara.-respondo con calma.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en el parque y en el centro comercial, donde Antonio me invita a merendar.

-Oye, me lo he pasado genial, Em-dice Antonio cuando estamos de vuelta a mi casa, cogidos de la mano.

-Yo también-respondo con sinceridad.

-¿Te apetece...-pregunta Antonio después de unos momentos-... eso?

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes...el coche de Francis-responde Antonio sonrojado.

-Claro-digo con una pequeña sonrisa.-¿Pero...vamos a ir a buscarle a por als llaves?

-No-sonríe Antonio-me las dio antes, por si esto pasaba.

Antonio saca las llaves de su bolsillo con una gran sonrisa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y le abrazo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que poco a poco se va intensificando.

* * *

RODERICH

-Vale, tengo cinco minutos para oír esa cosa tan importante que tenías que decirme.-digo seriamente, mirando a Elizabetha con fingido desinterés a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, Roderich, por que será lo último que te haga.-¿eso iba con doble sentido?-Eres la peor persona que he conocido. Eres un pedante, un creído y un aguafiestas, cosas que podía soportar. Pero encima me haces una cosa que jamás esperé de ti.-chilla, con lágrimas en los ojos, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Siento un escalofrío de repente, esperando que no se refiera a mi "amistad" con Vash.

Elizabetha busca algo en su bolso y lo saca violentamente, antes de echármelo a la cara.

-¿Ves esto?, ¿Lo ves? No me irás a decir que las fotos son falsas y has estado engañándome.-dice con ira. Miro las fotos y...me quedo son habla.

Son imágenes mías con Vash, y en todas ellas estamos en plan romántico, y en varias besándonos. No puedo decir que no le estaba besando...

-Sí, soy gay, ¿ahora también eres homófoba?-pregunto intentando salir del paso. Sé de sobra que Elizabetha está bastante obsesionada con los homosexuales, pero no sabía que otra cosa podía responderle.

Como respuesta, Elisabetha me da la hostia de mi vida. Acabo en el suelo, y con las gafas rotas. Pero no me quejo ni digo nada. Me lo merezco.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que soy homófoba?! ¡Encima de engañarme vas y te ríes en mi cara, maldito desgraciado!-grita Elizabetha. De repente, se arrodilla y me coge del cuello de la camisa con fuerza. Le miro a los ojos y siento miedo al ver como la mirada cargada de cariño que solía echarme ha cambiado a una de furia y rabia.-esto se acabó, Roderich. Lo nuestro lo dejamos, y como le digas a alguien que me has engañado, te castro.

Tras eso, me escupe en la cara y se va.

Supongo que debería sentirme mal ahora, pero no lo hago. La verdad es que llevaba un tiempo queriendo terminar con la relación que tenía con Eli... bueno, Elizabetha, ya que dudo que me deje volver a llamarla Eli, o simplemente volver a llamarla-pienso, mientras me paso un pañuelo por la mejilla y me levanto.

-Tendré que ir a la óptica-digo, para mi, mientras me levanto y busco el móvil que debería estar en el bolsillo. No lo encuentro así que miro alrededor hasta encontrarlo a unos pocos metros.

Marco el número de Vash y mientras espero a que de llamada pienso en qué le voy a decir.

-¿Diga?

-No tienes remedio. Coges el teléfono de la misma forma seca en la que lo haces todo-me salto el saludo, total, no es algo tan importante.

-Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Acaso te pillo ocupado?

-Sí.

-Bien, pues deja lo que estés haciendo, quiero que me acompañes a la óptica para que me arreglen las gafas. Además, tengo que contarte una cosa-comienzo a andar de camino a su casa.

-No puedo, estoy cuidando de Lily y no la voy a dejar sola.

-¡Vash, tengo 14 años, puedo quedarme sola ¿sabes?!-se escucha la voz indignada de su hermana a través del teléfono.

-No, Lily, no pienso dejarte sola, podría pasarte cualquier cosa. ¿Y si entra alguien a la casa? ¿Y si te raptan?-como siempre que aparece su hermanita yo me quedo al margen de la conversación.

-Bueno, pues tú te vas con tu novio y yo aprovecho y me voy con Peter.

-¿¡Cómo que mi novio!? No empieces a decir cosas sin sentido o te encierro en el cuarto hasta el año que viene. ¿Y se puede saber quién es ese?

La conversación entre los dos está lo suficientemente interesante como para no colgar hasta que no estoy lo bastante cerca de la casa como para escuchar los gritos de Vash.

-NO, LILY, TE HE DICHO QUE NO Y ES QUE NO.

Entro al pequeño jardín de la casa antes de tocar al timbre y ser completamente ignorado en la puerta.

A los pocos minutos de volver a tocar al timbre se abre la puerta, dejando ver a un airado Vash.

-¿QUÉ?-intento besarle pero me aparta con los brazos.

-¿Me has dejado una eternidad fuera de tu casa, esperando en la puerta como un misero perro y ahora me niegas un beso?

-Solo ha sido un momento, no te hagas la víctima-dice el rubio, eludiendo completamente el tema del beso.

Paso cerrando la puerta y aprovechando que está medio distraído le empujo hacia mi y le beso. No es un gran beso porque me aparta rápidamente.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Te dije que nada de besos, y menos en mi casa!-susurra, poniendose rojo.

-Pero si tu hermana ya lo sabe y es la única que está aquí ahora mismo ¿qué importa?-digo, subiendo la voz lo suficiente como para que se me escuche por toda la planta baja.

-¡Hola Rodde!-se escucha la voz de la chica por el pasillo-hazme un favor y llévate a Vash a dar una vuelta o algo y a ver si así se calma, que está de los nervios.

-Como gustes, señorita-respondo en el momento en el que se asoma por el pasillo-¿tiene que volver el señor a alguna hora en particular?

La ojiverde se ríe antes de contestar-No, señor, la ahora que usted precise conveniente será buena para mi.

-Nos marchamos pues, espero poder volver a encontrarnos en otra ocasión, Lady Lily-hago una pequeña reverencia antes de salir por la puerta llevandome a Vash del brazo, quien todavía parece de mal humor por dejar a su hermana sola en casa.

-No entiendo el trato que le das a mi hermana-dice mientras comenzamos a andar.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?-le cogería la mano, pero sé que hasta que no estemos más alejados del barrio no me va a dejar, así que me evito el manotazo conveniente.

-No-se queda callado durante un rato. Mirando a cada lado de la calle, supongo que por si ve a alguien conocido para poder huir.

-¿Qué es eso que querías decirme?-pregunta de repente.

-Ah, eso... bueno ¿recuerdas que te dije que Eli y yo cortamos antes de empezar a salir nosotros?-noto que la voz me tiembla un poco.

-Sí, me dijiste que cortasteis hace tiempo.

-Bueno pues... ya hemos cortado... del todo-sigo andando, sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Cómo que del todo? ¿has estado con los dos a la vez?-dios, es que ni así parece alterado.

-No, bueno sí, pero es que me daba cosa cortar con ella, así que he esperado a que ella me dejara para...

-¿Para no quedar tú como el malo? Eres un cobarde, Roderich. Pero bueno, no era algo que no supiera de antes.

-¿Que soy un cobarde? Pues sí, la verdad, no te lo voy a negar. Pero tú tampoco es que seas el más valiente de aquí-le digo mientras le doy la mano aunque rápidamente recibo un manotazo-¿ves? Ni si quiera puedes soportar que la gente sepa que estamos juntos.

-Claro que puedo soportarlo-dice, levantando un poco la cabeza en gesto de orgullo.

-Pues demuestralo-le digo yo, tendiendole la mano.

Se queda un rato mirando la mano antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, sin decir nada.

Sonrío mientras comenzamos a andar de nuevo, esta vez cogidos de la mano.

* * *

FRANCIS

Justo antes de salir de casa me miro en el espejo para colocarme mejor la bufanda. Con ella puesta por encima de la nariz me recuerdo a Ivan, aunque yo soy mucho más apuesto, claramente. Compruebo que llevo el dinero que me ha dado mi madre para comprar los regalos del amigo invisible que hacemos entre toda la familia en la cena de Navidad.

La verdad es que me encantan estas fechas, toda la familia nos reunimos en alguna casa para pasar la Navidad juntos, cenamos y hacemos un amigo invisible, además de que el ambiente festivo siempre ha sido mi preferido.

Salgo por el portal y el viento frío me golpea en la parte de la cara que no llevo cubierta. Miro arriba y lo único que veo es el cielo completamente encapotado por unas nubes demasiado negras para mi gusto, aún así, comienzo a bajar por la calle.

Cuando llevo menos de la mitad del camino unas manos se posan sobre mis ojos impidiendome ver.

-¿Quién soy?-dice, una voz femenina que me resulta bastante familiar, pero que no soy capaz de reconocer.

Entonces el viento vuelve a soplar y la chica suelta las manos mientras suelta una maldición gracias a la cual no necesito girarme para saber quién es.

-¿Sigues odiando el viento, Vic?-me giro para ver a la morena, que se coloca bien uno de los lazos que lleva atados a las coletas.

-Me sigue despeinando, así que sí, lo odio-dice, mientras hace una mueca bastante graciosa con la boca-¿cómo es que vienes por aquí? Generalmente para salir vas por las calles de arriba.

-Es que voy a comprarle un regalo a Angeline por el amigo invisible y otro a mi tío por el de mi madre ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Pues nada, es que estaba aburrida en casa y he decidido salir a pasear ¿puedo acompañarte? Sé cómo es el gusto de tu prima, así que te puedo ayudar si quieres.-la verdad es que tiene razón, y no me vendría mal algo de ayuda porque no tengo ni idea de qué puedo comprarle.

-_D'accord_.

Comenzamos a andar, y mientras ella me cuenta que últimamente no tiene mucho que hacer por casa ya que sus padres están todos los días en el trabajo yo me dedico a buscar algo por los escaparates de las tiendas que vamos encontrando.

-En realidad desde que cortamos me aburro bastante.-admite mi exnovia, como si nada.

-¿Sabes, Vic? Siempre has sido una chica un poco rara, es decir, generalmente deberíamos echarnos miradas de odio al cruzarnos por eso de ser exnovios-le digo, dejando de mirar los escaparates y mirandola directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé-admite, sin apartar la vista-pero lo mismo se puede decir de ti entonces, que yo sepa tú tampoco has hecho nada por que no te acompañe. Además, lo único que nos pasó es que tú te enamoraste de otra persona, no se puede luchar contra eso ¿no crees?-sigue andando, como si hablar de por qué cortamos fuera lo mismo que hablar de que hoy va a llover.

-Espera-la cojo del brazo, para que no siga andando-¿Qué? Yo no me enamoré de nadie más, simplemente... se acabó el amor. Eso fue lo que hablamos. Nunca hubo nadie más.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas o lo que quieres hacerte creer a ti mismo? Sabes que no se acabó el amor, simplemente cambió de destinatario, y prefiero que lo dejáramos antes de que acabara siendo la cornuda del barrio.

-No es lo que pienso, es lo que pasa, no estoy enamorado de nadie, Victoria.

-Si se te ha pasado por la cabeza alguien en el momento en el que afirmabas que no estás enamorado deberías pensarlo fríamente.

-Pues mala suerte para ti, no se me ha pasado nadie por la cabeza-la interrumpo.

-Ya, ya, como quieras. Que gracia, nunca pensé que tú eras de los que ocultabas el estar enamorado...-me mira, mientras sonríe enseñando todos los dientes antes de girarse-por cierto ¿qué te parece comprarle a Angeline algo para el pelo? ¿No suele llevar una trenza? Puedes comprarle algo bonito para que se lo ponga decorando la gomilla. O eso o un collar super bonito que vi el otro día en una tienda.-Comienza a andar de nuevo, olvidando completamente el tema anterior, o al menos eso es lo que parece.

-¿En qué tienda está el collar?-decido hacerme yo también el tonto y olvidarme de la tonta conversación.

-Está aquí cerca, mira, te llevo. Además hay cinturones y eso, le puedes comprar uno a tu tío.

Tras comprar el collar y el cinturón en la tienda que Victoria decía nos acercamos a una pequeña cafetería a la que solíamos ir cuando aún salíamos para merendar.

-Bueno ¿y qué vas a hacer tú por Navidad?-le pregunto mientras espero a que se enfríe un poco el chocolate caliente.

-Pues creo que Navidades las voy a pasar aquí, pero para Año Nuevo voy a ir a ver a mi familia a Seychelles. Me hace mucha ilusión, ya que hace varios años que no nos vemos-para para comerse una galletita salada con forma de pez.

-¿Osea que vas a pasar Año Nuevo en la playa? Eso sí que tiene que ser divertido...-miro como las primeras gotas de lluvia chocan contra la ventana de la cafetería-¿tienes paraguas?

-No ¿por qué?-se gira para mirar por la ventana-Oh...bueno, pues será mejor que me vaya yendo antes de que comience a llover más fuerte.-Se despide de mi con dos besos antes de acercarse a la barra y pagar. Una vez está por la calle me saluda con la mano antes de correr calle arriba hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando termino mi chocolate caliente pago mi parte y salgo a la calle, donde llueve bastante fuerte.

Pasando bajo los edificios consigo no mojarme demasiado, aunque mojarme es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos. Me dedico a rememorar la extraña conversación que he tenido con Victoria al comienzo de la tarde.

_No es lo que pienso, es lo que pasa, no estoy enamorado de nadie, Victoria._

_-Si se te ha pasado por la cabeza alguien en el momento en el que afirmabas que no estás enamorado deberías pensarlo fríamente._

_-Pues mala suerte para ti, no se me ha pasado nadie por la cabeza._

¿Por qué he pensado en Arthur en ese momento?

No puede ser que Victoria tenga razón ¿verdad?

¿O sí?

¿Puede ser que me esté enamorando de Arthur? ¿De Arthur Kirkland?

* * *

FELICIANO

-Soy idiota-repito una vez más en voz alta, tumbado en mi cama, mirando al techo aunque sin lograr verlo bien por culpa de la penumbra. Básicamente en esto se han resumido los tres primeros y únicos días de vacaciones, en estar en mi cuarto repitiéndome lo que podría haber sido y sin embargo no fue.

-Muy idiota-matizo, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya antes.

El día del baile de Navidad del instituto sigue marcado en el calendario que cuelga al lado del armario y no puedo evitar mirarlo. Ese iba a ser EL día, lo tenía todo absolutamente planeado desde el mismo momento en el que me levantara hasta el momento crucial de la noche, porque sí, hace tres días que iba a declararme a Ludwig.

Iba a declararme y nada iba a salir mal. Estaba todo meticulosamente pensado e incluso medido para que todo fuera completamente perfecto. Sin embargo todo se quedó en un simple plan por mi culpa. La cagué completamente en el momento en el que todo iba a decidirse... y yo que pensé que la de la timidez era Chiara y no yo...

Porque sí, todo quedó en nada en el momento en el que decidí, por una serie de pensamientos que cruzaron mi mente en el momento menos oportuno, que no era capaz de declararme y todo quedó en un simple beso en la mejilla.

Patético. Sin duda alguna así tuve que quedar, completamente patético antes los ojos del rubio.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hacen que interrumpa el hilo de mis pensamientos. Me hago el dormido.

-¿Feli? ¿Cómo estás?-La persona de la puerta abre lentamente, supongo que ha tomado el no contestar como signo de que puede entrar en mi cuarto.

-¿_Mamma_?-me remuevo un poco, como si acabara de despertarme debido a la intrusión-algo mejor, ya no estoy tan mareado y no tengo tantas ganas de vomitar.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir al médico?-dice mi madre.

-Sí, ya estoy algo mejor, así que no hace falta-me restriego un ojo como si me molestara la luz que entra del pasillo.

-Bueno te dejo que descanses-me toca ligeramente el pelo antes de salir.

-_Grache_.

Suspiro. La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado mentir y menos a mi madre, pero no tengo ganas de ver a nadie y fingir un virus no es tampoco muy difícil. Además me deja tiempo de sobra para pensar.

Pensar... ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?

Mucha gente habría decidido tirar la toalla en mi situación, después de todo llevo varios años detrás del rubio y él sigue siendo casi igual de frío que en un principio... sin embargo...

Cojo el móvil y miro la conversación que tuve hace dos días con Sakura, que estuvo intentando animarme ya que era la única a la que le dije lo que pensaba hacer. Es más, miro un mensaje en concreto. Cada vez que lo veo noto que vuelve la fuerza que necesito y que perdí la pasada noche al no ser capaz de declararme.

_Pues yo creo que a Lud le gustas pero no quiere admitirlo por timidez._

¿Y si lo que dijo mi amiga es verdad? El ojiazul siempre ha sido bastante tímido ¿Podría ser que lo fuera tanto como para llegar a no expresar ciertos sentimientos? Si lo pienso fríamente no es la primera persona que conozco así.

Aunque no lo entiendo, es decir ¿por qué avergonzarse del sentimiento más puro que una persona puede tener? ¿acaso el amor es algo malo?

-Quizás es porque los dos somos chicos-lo digo, pero en voz tan baja que podría confundirlo con uno de los muchos pensamientos que hacen de mi cerebro un torbellino.

¿Será eso? ¿le da vergüenza admitir su sexualidad? o peor ¿Y si no es gay? ¿y si todo lo que pasa entre nosotros no es más que buena amistad y yo no soy capaz de diferenciar esta del amor? Y por estos pensamientos llego a la idea que me hizo no declararme, la que me hizo llegar a esta situación.

¿Y si me rechaza por ser gay? Yo creo que debe saberlo ya que aunque nunca se lo haya dicho (ni a él ni a nadie) de forma explícita tampoco he hecho nada por ocultarlo delante suya. No quiero decir que vaya babeando por cada tío que me cruce, solo digo que no he intentado nunca ser más masculino y cosas por ese estilo. Pero podría darse el caso de que él no se haya dado cuenta de nada y me rechace, no solo por el hecho de ser homosexual, sino por estar enamorado de él.

No, eso sí que no, Lud puede ser muchas cosas pero nunca será homófobo y eso lo tengo claro.

Pero eso no quiere decir que sea gay. Quizás simplemente me sigue a mi el juego por el simple hecho de no tener muchos más amigos y no querer quedarse solo. Quién sabe.

De todas formas no puedo desanimarme, hace ya un año que llevo pensando en declararme y varios meses que llevo pensando en cómo hacerlo. El fallo del baile no voy a volver a repetirlo, no aguanto más sin decirle nada porque le quiero y quiero que lo sepa.

Espero, que por lo menos, si es amor no correspondido nuestra amistad no quede completamente destruida ya que la aprecio demasiado. Pero, por mucho que la aprecie una simple amistad ya no es suficiente para mi. Necesito algo más y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo, o por lo menos, si no consigo una relación no voy a seguir escondiendo lo que siento. Ya no.

Cojo el móvil y vuelvo a abrir la conversación con Sakura. Antes de escribir nada vuelvo a mirar el mensaje y la sonrisa que me había abandonado durante estos tres días vuelve a mi rostro.

_Sak. Operación Conquista del Wurts vuelve a comenzar y esta vez no va a fallar absolutamente nada. Lo prometo._

* * *

ROMANO

-¿Entonces cuándo es tu cita, _sorella_?-vuelve a preguntar mi hermano, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No tenía otro día para recuperarse del virus que hoy. Da el coñazo hasta en eso.

-Te he dicho que no es una cita, _stronzo_. Son clases particulares y ahora largo de mi cuarto.

-Pero son clases con Antonio. Antonio Fernández Carriedo-pasa completamente de mi, y se cruza de brazos.

-¡Te he dicho que salgas de mi cuarto, Feliciano!-le tiro un cojín que tengo al lado aunque no consigo darle.

-Yo de ti me ponía la camisa blanca con la falda amarilla-dice, antes de irse dejando la puerta abierta.

-¡Las puertas se cierran!-me levanto para cerrar, dando un pequeño portazo.

¿Debería ponerme el conjunto que me ha dicho Feli? La verdad es que esa falda es bastante bonita... aunque tener que ir con falda es un coñazo, y más aun en invierno.

En serio ¿quién programa una clase particular en vacaciones? ¿Acaso quiere amargármelas? Maldito Antonio.

A la hora salgo de mi casa, con la maldita falda, la maldita camisa blanca y la mochila al hombro.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada, _brunetta_? ¿Has quedado con Feliks y Toris?-pregunta mi abuelo desde la cocina al verme pasar.

-No, voy a dar clases de bio con un compañero de clase.

En el salón está Feliciano, con el móvil en la mano, supongo que cotilleando con Sakura de algo, desde el baile estos dos se han hecho incluso más amigos de lo que ya lo eran antes.

-Al final me has hecho caso y todo. Pero deberías soltarte el pelo-dice tras echarme un rápido vistazo mientras paso-me gusta más como te queda el pelo suelto.

-Te he dicho que voy a estudiar, así que como lleve el pelo no me importa, y no te he hecho caso, me he puesto lo primero que he pillado-cojo el paraguas de la entrada antes de salir.

En la calle hace un frío de mil demonios y las medias son demasiado finas como para que abriguen, conclusión, que voy a pillar una pulmonía por culpa de Feliciano. Y por culpa de Antonio, que el muy bastardo me hace ir hasta su casa.

Llego al portal completamente helada y me dirijo directamente hasta el ascensor, menos mal que la puerta estaba abierta. Noo tenía ganas de tener que pitar al portero, eso supondría sacar una mano del bolsillo del chaquetón y no creo que los dedos me duraran tanto tiempo fuera sin congelarse.

Dentro del ascensor me miro al espejo, la falda se ve por debajo de la chaqueta y la verdad es que es bonita, Feli será tonto pero al menos tiene buen gusto. Justo antes de que se abra la puerta me quito la cola, pero no porque me hubiera dicho el_ stronzo_ de mi _fratello_ que me queda mejor, sino porque con la cola me da más frío que con el pelo suelto, solo por eso.

Busco la puerta y tras pensarlo unos segundos toco al timbre.

Escucho un fuerte golpe seguido de una maldición antes de que se abra la puerta dejando ver a Antonio a la pata coja mientras se masajea la espinilla con la mano que no tiene en el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Hombre Chiara! Pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa. Pero cuidado con el mueble de la entrada, que es muy traicionero-dice haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Oye ¿hace mucho frío en la calle?-pregunta mientras paso y él cierra la puerta.

-Sí, algo ¿por?

-Porque tienes las mejillas y la nariz completamente rojas-dice, felizmente andando por el pasillo.

-Mentira, no estoy roja-contesto. _Sí, ojalá fuese el frío_-Además, si no me hicieras venir hasta tu casa no me habría dado frío, bastardo.

-Tranquila, que aquí te estaba esperando con la calefacción puesta-se ríe, sí, el muy bastardo se ríe mientras me restriega lo calentito que ha estado él mientras que yo casi muero congelada por la calle-Anda, dame la chaqueta que la dejo en mi cuarto, si quieres pasa al salón ¿has traído el libro y los apuntes?

-Claro que me he lo he traído todo ¿acaso te crees que soy tonta?-mierda, no quiero quitarme la chaqueta ¿quién me manda a mi ponerme el maldito conjunto este?

-Vale, vale, no te he dicho nada mujer, y dame la chaqueta, que te vas a cocer-tiende la mano, así que no me queda más remedio que quitarme la maldita chaqueta. Rezo para que el idiota este se piense que ahora estoy roja por el calor... el de la calefacción.

-¡Anda!-da tal grito que casi me caigo contra el mueble "traicionero" que ha mencionado antes-Em tiene esa camisa también, que casualidad ¿verdad?

Vale, definitivamente este es idiota ¿tan enchochado está como para tener que sacar a la novia en todas las conversaciones? Voy hasta el salón, que para mi sorpresa tiene una pequeña chimenea (asco de pijo que vive en un ático). Encima de la chimenea hay una figurita que parece ser una tortuga. Una tortuga que podría competir en tamaño con un caniche.

Mientras se van acercando los pasos del castaño lo que yo pensaba que era una figurita se tira al vacío, justo en frente de la chimenea.

Corro a por la estúpida tortuga antes de que se queme y la casa comience a oler a tortuga asada. Cuando llega Antonio tengo a la tortuga en brazos.

-Veo que ya has conocido a Margarita-dice, felizmente.

-Sí, ya la he conocido, y por cierto, deberías cuidarla mejor, se ha tirado de la repisa directa al fuego-le digo, aún acunando a la dichosa tortuga que ya empieza a pesar.

-Ah, sí es le gusta saltar de los sitios, tiene alma de aventurara. Déjala por ahí.

Me la llevo hasta el sillón y me siento, comenzando a sacar todos los apuntes de biología y a colocarlos sobre la mesa.

-Bien ¿qué no entiendes del primer tema?-pregunta, mientras muerde un boli que no sé de dónde diablos ha sacado.

-El primer tema... ¿cuál es el primer tema?-Margarita se tira del sofá y comienza a andar directa a la chimenea otra vez.

-Pues ese es el tema que habla de... Chiara ¿me estás escuchando?-me coge por el mentón para que gire la cara y le mire. _Bien, si pregunta estoy roja porque... tengo calor... por la chimenea, no pensemos mal. _

-Sí, sí-le aparto la mano de un manotazo-que va de cosas biológicas, vale, sigue.

-Tienes que concentrarte si quieres aprobar, Vargas. Bien, vayamos con algo fácil...

_¿Cómo puede tener los ojos tan verdes? Es que eso no puede ser normal... a lo mejor es que lleva lentillas de color, sí, eso va a ser. _

_¿Y el pelo? Seguro que se tira horas delante del espejo para conseguir que parezca que está despeinado de esa manera porque es imposible que le quede el pelo así de bien a la primera. _

_¿Y la sonrisa? joder, es que el cabrón tiene una sonrisa demasiado bonita. No se la merece. Espera, es qué cosas piensas, Chiara. OH POR DIOS, DEJA DE MIRARLE QUE SE VA A DAR CUENTA. _

-¿Entonces has entendido las distintas propiedades del agua?

-Claro que sí, si eso es fácil-Bien, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha estado hablando-pero podemos hacer un último repaso rápido antes de pasar al siguiente punto ¿verdad?

-Vamos, que no me has estado escuchando ¿verdad?-apoya la mano en mi pierna. Una pierna que solo está cubierta por una estúpida media transparente.

-S-sí, claro que te he escuchado, es solo que no me entero bien de los últimos 8 puntos-digo, sin quitar los ojos de la mano, que sigue en mi pierna.

-Chiara, son solo 7 puntos. A ver, yo creo que te desconcentras y por eso no te enteras. Vamos a hacer una cosa-deja los apuntes sobre sus rodillas, quita la mano de mi pierna y apoya las dos en mis hombros, haciendo que le mire completamente-concéntrate en mi, si hace falta nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la mañana, total, hoy no he podido quedar con Emma-ya ha vuelto a sacarla en la conversación-así que voy a ser todo para ti-sonríe con esa estúpida sonrisa que no me gusta nada.

Mientras yo rezo a todos los dioses porque el sonrojo no se me note tanto como creo que lo hace.

Creo que esta tarde va a ser demasiado larga.

* * *

SAKURA

Sonrío al recibir un nuevo mensaje de Feliciano diciéndome sus planes para conquistar a Ludwig, aunque no le respondo, tengo que terminar primero de traducir un par de textos de latín que nos han enviado para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Cuando termino de traducir el primer párrafo, cojo el móvil y veo que me han llegado ochenta mensajes de tres conversaciones, de los cuales cuarenta son de Feliciano, hablándome de sus planes. Los otros son veintisiete de un grupo que tenemos Lud, Feli y yo; y tres de Heracles.

Sorprendida de que me hable a estas horas(son las dos de la mañana) en vez de estar durmiendo, leo sus mensajes los primeros.

"Hola, estaba mirando las fotos del baile y me encontré esta"

Me manda una foto en la que salimos él y yo posando en la entrada del gimnasio, antes de que empezara toda la fiesta. Salimos sonriendo(aunque yo no tanto, soy más de salir seria en las fotos), él pasándome el brazo por la cintura y yo apoyándome en su hombro. He de decir que me gusta bastante la foto, que por cierto nos la sacó Eli.

"Y me he acordado de ese día. Bueno, más bien noche."

"Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, ¿Qué te parecería quedar este fin de semana y dar una vuelta por el barrio?"

Cuando termino de leer los mensajes me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo. Vaya, no esperaba que quisiera quedar en Navidad(por lo que me dijo le gusta pasar el invierno en casa, sin salir a la calle, y quedarse con su gato).

"De acuerdo. ¿Este sábado a las cinco en mi puerta?" le pregunto de vuelta.

Salgo del chat con Heracles y leo el grupo. Básicamente se trata de Feli queriendo quedar todos los días y Lud obligándole a estudiar.

En el chat con Feli éste me dice que está hablando ahora mismo con Lud, pero que está muy serio y me pide que hable con él.

"Pero ya sabes que Lud es serio siempre, Feli." le respondo

"Ya, si ya lo sé, pero esta vez es como si estuviese más serio que de costumbre..." me dice, faltándole tiempo para responderme.

"Pues no lo sé, Feli..." le respondo, sin muchas ganas de hablar con él, ya que Heracles me ha respondido.

"De acuerdo. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?" pregunta el griego.

"No, a ninguno realmente..." le respondo rápidamente.

"¿Entonces que te parece que vayamos al cine?"

"Está bien" respondo sonriendo. Intento dejar el móvil para seguir con la traducción pero Feli no para de hablarme, así que quito el internet y ya mañana miraré que me ha dicho.

Pasan los días y llega finalmente el tan esperado sábado. Tan esperado porque llevo casi todas las vacaciones estudiando y quedando con Feli, quien pasa más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya, y cómo, el único tema del que hablamos es Ludwig. En un principio me gustaba la idea y no tenía inconveniente en ayudar a conquistar a Lud, pero parece que se ha convertido en una obsesión.

-¿Hoy habías quedado con alguien?-pregunta Yao sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, Heracles me invitó a ir al cine.-le respondo terminando de ponerme una bufanda, pues unos cinco minutos son ya las cinco.

-No vuelvas muy tarde, que anochece mucho antes en invierno.-me dice Yao antes de salir de mi habitación. Pocos segundos más tarde suena el timbre y voy casi corriendo al recibidor.

-Hola.-digo al abrir la puerta con una gran sonrisa, encontrándome a...

-¿¡Feli!?-pregunto entre enfadada y sorprendida.-¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Es que necesitaba hablar contigo. Se trata de Lud otra vez. Fui a su casa esta mañana pero no estaba y...

Dios mío, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? Finjo escucharle, aunque en realidad deseo que se vaya y no vuelva como mínimo hasta mañana.

-Feli, mira, me gustaría ayudarte, pero he quedado ya con otra persona...-le interrumpo, pero él no hace ni caso y sigue hablando.

-...por eso Gilbert me dijo que le encontraría en el gimnasio, ¿sabes? así que yo fui allí esperando encontrarle solo, pero resulta que estaba con una chica y...

Me llevo una mano a la cabeza. Esto es imposible, no se calla...

-¿Sakura?-pregunta una voz que no es la de Feli.

-Hola, Heracles.-sonrío a mi amigo quien mira a Feliciano de manera extraña.

-No me dijiste que habías invitado a Feliciano.-dice el con reproche.

-Y no le había invitado.-me río nerviosa, deseando que Feli, quien milagrosamente ya se ha callado, pille la indirecta y se vaya.

-Ciao, Heracles.-saluda Feliciano sonriente al griego, quien le sigue mirando de forma rara.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntar yo.-contesta Heracles.-¿sabes? Sakura y yo íbamos a ir los dos juntos al cine. Solos.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto saliendo de mi casa tras cerrar la puerta y cojo a Heracles del brazo, llevándomelo rápidamente de allí.

-Esperad, no vayáis tan rápido.-pide Feliciano corriendo para alcanzarnos.

-¿Porqué le has invitado?-pregunta Heracles en voz baja mientras andamos rápido para que Feli no nos oiga.

-No le he invitado, ha llamado a mi casa un minuto antes de que tu llegaras.

-¿Vas a decirle que se vaya?

-Ya lo he intentado, pero parece no pillar las indirectas.-respondo mirando de reojo a Feliciano, quien ya ha llegado hasta nosotros.

-¿Por qué no vais más despacio?-pregunta sofocado de correr.

-Pues si no pilla indirectas, habrá que hacerle directas.-murmura Heracles en voz baja antes de alzar la voz y responder a Feliciano.-Por que esto es una cita y queremos estar los dos solos, sin nadie que nos siga todo el rato.

Al oírle decir eso me sonrojo de muerte y agacho la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo me tape parte de la cara.

-¿E-Esto es una cita?-pregunta Feliciano realmente incrédulo.-lo..lo siento, Sak no me dijo nada. A-Adiós, espero que os vaya genial.

Esperamos unos momentos hasta que finalmente Feliciano desaparece de nuestra vista.

-Bien, ya se ha ido.-dice Heracles comenzando a andar.

-¿¡Por qué le has dicho eso!?-pregunto completamente avergonzada, mirando hacia abajo aún.

-Por que esa era la única manera para que se fuese. Además, tampoco es que fuese mentira en parte...

¿Entonces él considera esto como una cita? Yo no me lo había planteado. Siempre que quedo con algún chico a solas suele ser solo una quedada, como cuando voy a casa de Alfred o salimos a comprar comics, o como cuando voy con Feliciano a dar vueltas.

-Bueno, pero dejemos de preocuparnos por él, esta tarde solo importamos los dos-acerca su mano a la mía, supongo que esperando a que la coja aunque no me decido a hacerlo.

-Vamos, no te va a pasar nada-dice él mientras coge mi mano, paso la vista de nuestras manos enlazadas a él, que me sonríe.

Así, cogidos de la mano entre la gente, que al contrario de lo que pensaba parecen no fijarse en nosotros, llegamos al cine.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-me pregunta él una vez llegamos a la cola de la taquilla.

-Pues no he pensado en ninguna ¿quieres tú alguna en especial?

-La que tú quieras ver va a ser perfecta, como tú-tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que me ha dicho y no puedo evitar que se me coloreen las mejillas-pero dado que parece no tener idea ¿qué te parece si vemos esa? no tiene mala pinta.

No soy capaz de subir los ojos, que llevan clavados en el suelo desde lo que me ha dicho el griego, aunque asiento, tampoco es que vaya a ser capaz de concentrarme en el argumento de la película con Heracles a mi lado.

Cuando entramos en la sala, cada uno cargado con palomitas y bebidas (a las que, al igual que a la película ha invitado él) la sala está prácticamente vacía a excepción de menos de 10 personas.

Nos sentamos y a los pocos minutos comienzan los trailers, aunque tampoco soy capaz de concentrarme en ellos. Aunque hemos tenido que soltarnos para que Heracles pagara las entradas y todo lo demás nada más nos hemos sentado me ha vuelto a ofrecer la mano y esta vez la he cogido sin vacilar.

Ahora todas las luces están apagadas y el sonido retumba por toda la sala, así que Heracles me hace un gesto para que me acerque y poder hablarme.

-No sabía que te gustaran las películas de miedo-me dice, con sus labios casi rozando mi oreja y provocando que toda la piel se me ponga de gallina.

-¿De miedo? ¿Hemos entrado a una película de miedo?

-Sí, pensé que lo sabías. Pero si no quieres verla estamos a tiempo de salirnos, Sakura-chan-dice, mientras aprieta mi mano.

-No, no, ya hemos venido, no vamos a quedarnos sin ver nada-digo, intentando sonar más segura de lo que estoy, ya que no es que me gusten demasiado las películas de miedo, y menos en el cine.

-Si tienes miedo dímelo ¿vale?

La película comienza después de esto y la verdad es que no me entero de nada ya que tras el primer susto, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, Heracles me pasa el brazo por los hombros hace que me apoye en él. Se pasa toda la película diciéndome al oído lo que va pasando mientras yo miro con el rabillo del ojo a la pantalla y pasándome la mano por el brazo.

Cuando la película termina y salimos de la sala me encuentro con que ya ha anochecido así que el griego se ofrece a acompañare hasta mi casa, aunque creo que lo haría también si fuera de día.

De nuevo cogidos de la mano y hablando de la película (aunque entre que no he visto la mayoría y que estaba más concentrada en él no me he enterado de casi nada) paseamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Una de las cortinas de la cocina se mueve, supongo que será Yao vigilando por si venía.

-Bueno, pues lo he pasado muy bien hoy, cuando quieras repetimos-dice, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien, Heracles-kun, y gracias por invitarme. Bueno, adiós-intento soltar mi mano de la suya, pero él no me deja, sino que me acerca y me atrapa en un abrazo. De nuevo me sonrojo. Pero no es nada con el calor que me sube a las mejillas cuando Heracles me da un beso en la frente, quizás a la gente no le parezca mejor beso para despedirse en una cita, pero es tan dulce que me parece perfecto.

-Espero volver a verte pronto-dice el griego antes de soltarme, asiento ya que no me salen las palabras por la garganta y busco las llaves en el bolso.

Heracles, una vez se asegura de que he entrado da media vuelta y baja por la calle pero eso no me impide ver desde la ventana que tiene una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.


	7. Los frikis también podemos ser populares

**Entrada siete: Los frikis también podemos ser populares**

O eso piensa Alfred F. Jones.

No sé si lo he dicho en alguna de las entradas de este blog, pero bueno, lo digo ahora: soy un nerd, un friki.

Sí, normalmente solía ser el blanco de todas las burlas de los matones como Sadik. Al menos en la escuela primaria. Ya cuando entré en el instituto conocí a Iván y desde que me junto con él no me han vuelto a hacer bullying. Bueno, obviando el hecho de que Iván es algo así como un matón. No te pega no te deja en ridículo delante de media escuela, pero puede llegar a ser MUY intimidante (sino que se lo pregunten a Raivis o a Toris. Por cierto, Raivis es un chico que está en un curso menos que el nuestro pero aún así se viene en los recreos con nosotros).

Bueno, esta entrada, con ese título tan peculiar, se debe a que 'me hice amigo' (aún no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó, y no sé si debería llamarle amigo) de Alfred F. Jones, uno de los chicos 'populares'.

Seguro os preguntaréis, ¿y cómo es que alguien tan nerd como Eduard pudo haberse hecho amigo de alguien como Alfred?

Pues todo fue gracias a Toris.

Estábamos él y yo volviendo de clase cuando el yanqui se puso a hablar con mi amigo (cosa que no me molestó en lo más mínimo. De hecho, aproveché y me puse a escribir la siguiente entrada del blog).

Cuando de repente Alfred vio algo de mi mochila (que iba mal cerrada) y lo tomó rápidamente.

-¡Vaya, tienes el nuevo cómic de Spider man!-dijo y se puso a hojearlo.

-Exacto.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Si salió hace nada!-exclamó Alfred algo sorprendido (no sé por qué. Estamos en la era de la tecnología, esas cosas se piden por internet y te llegan en seguida a casa).

-Lo compré por internet.

Bueno, un tema llevó a otro y así acabamos, Toris y yo, siendo invitados a una fiesta que Alfred dio anoche en su casa.

La fiesta fue...rara, al menos para mí.

Mucha gente de mi clase vino, y de letras también hubo personas que vinieron. De hecho, Arthur, el ex de Alfred, vino. Fue todo muuuy tenso. Al menos cuando ambos estaban juntos en la misma habitación.

Luego, así de cotilleos hay unos cuantos. Por ejemplo, varia gente se lió pero aún no sé si son parejas oficiales.

Cuando me entere de más lo publicaré, aunque en la siguiente entrada (obviously).

_Entrada publicada el 23-1-2015_

* * *

ELIZABETHA

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que dejé mi relación con Rodde y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada.

A ver, es un buen muchacho y un gran amigo, pero nuestra relación de pareja se estaba yendo a pique... sí, lo mejor desde luego ha sido dejarlo...

Bueno, mejor dejo ya estos pensamientos y me centro en lo que estoy haciendo, que es plancharme el pelo, y como no preste mucha atención más que planchármelo me lo voy a quemar.

Cuando acabo de arreglarme, tomo mi bolso y me voy hacia la casa de Vladimir y Aurel, en donde últimamente paso más tiempo que en mi casa. No porque Vladimir esté trabajando y necesite que yo esté de niñera con Aurel, sino porque entre Vlad y yo ha surgido una extraña amistad. Es algo parecida a la que tengo con Gilbert, pero Vladimir tiene algo más enigmático que ese albino egocéntrico.

-Hola-saludo a Vlad cuando me abre la puerta.

-¿Te has quemado el pelo?-pregunta con una carcajada a modo de saludo. Ruedo los ojos y entro en la casa.

-¿Ahora te da por criticar los peinados de los demás?-pregunto mientras entro en el salón.

-No, solo si es el tuyo y está chamuscado-responde el ojirrojo con una sonrisa.

No respondo nada y me siento en el sofá con cansancio. Llevo varios días en los que no he parado de hacer cosas, y estoy reventada.

-Te noto deprimida-comenta Vladimir sentándose a mi lado-¿ha pasado algo?

-Han pasado, y pasan, muchas cosas-respondo con un suspiro-estoy hasta arriba de trabajos del instituto, por no decir lo mucho que tengo que estudiar. Por otro lado está mi vida social, que se está yendo a la mierda. No sé si lo sabías ya o no, pero Rodde y yo hemos cortado. Luego está el tema de mis amistades. Emma está ahora saliendo con Antonio y parece algo serio. A ver, me alegro de ello, ¿sabes? Pero ya casi ni me habla desde que está con Toño. Maddie cada vez está más rara. No sé que le pasa, pero Sakura y yo estamos preocupadas por ella. El otro día fuimos a hacerle una visita y tenía cara de haber estado llorando, y no parecía muy entusiasmada por que estuviéramos allí... en general todo es un poco mierda...y más que deprimida lo que estoy es cansada.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que alguien tan mediocre como tú tuviese una vida tan ajetreada.-dice Vlad sonriendo con arrogancia, ganándose una mirada de odio de mi parte.-Deberías relajarte un poco. Todo se acabará solucionando, ya verás.

-Eso espero...-digo suspirando. Cierro los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo como Vlad se sienta a mi lado. Me quita el bolso de las manos pero no le digo nada, pensando que querrá algún caramelo o alguna chorrada que siempre llevo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Voy a hacer que tu vida sea un poco más divertida.-responde con cierto deje de malicia en la voz.

Abro los ojos con curiosidad y al ver lo que está haciendo me vuelvo loca.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, maldito loco!?-viendo como se lleva mi teléfono al oído, dispuesto a hablar con alguien, y pidiéndome silencio poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios.

-Calla mientras hablo, pero tranquilízate, es una llamada con número privado.-dice poniendo el altavoz al móvil. No digo nada, aunque no estoy muy conforme con la idea.

-¿Diga?-preguntan al otro lado de la línea. Levanto las cejas al reconocer esa voz como la de Roderich. No sé si reír o colgar la llamada. Al final decido que ninguna de esas dos opciones, prefiero quedarme en silencio y ver qué hace Vladimir.

-¿Estoy hablando con Roderich Edelstein?-pregunta Vladimir con voz en falsete.

-Sí, soy yo-responde él con voz dudosa.

-Me complace informarle que ha sido expulsado de la orquesta del instituto.

Ahogo una carcajada y me llevo las manos a la boca. ¿Se creerá Rodde eso?

-¿Pe...perdona?-pregunta escéptico Roderich.

-Que usted, Roderich Edelstein, está expulsado de la orquesta del instituto. Vaya a la vuelta de vacaciones al aula de música y recoja sus pertenencias para no volver nunca más. Espero que pase unas muy buenas Navidades. Adiós.

Cuando cuelga, Vladimir y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Tenía razón, ha hecho que mi vida sea un poco más divertida.

* * *

ARTHUR

No llevamos ni un día entero en el instituto y ya me estoy hartando de todo. Los impresentables que tengo por compañeros de clase no paran de armar jaleo y a este paso el maestro se va a enfadar y va a adelantar el examen, o incluso ponerlo hoy mismo.

En fin, al menos no tengo muchas dificultades con la asignatura, que por cierto es latín. Pero hay gente como Feliciano, quien no para de liarla, que sí que va mal y me voy a reír mucho como pongan examen sorpresa.

La hora pasa lentamente aunque con muchas interrupciones por parte de inútiles. Cuando suena la sirena que indica el cambio de clases me dedico a salir al pasillo para hablar con Sakura. Sin embargo, ella está con Ludwig y Feliciano, sus inseparables amigos. Me dispongo a ir a saludarla cuando de repente alguien se me adelanta y le da un abrazo.

-¡Sakura!-llama/grita Alfred. No puedo evitar mirarle con asco y girarme de brazos, intentando volver disimuladamente al aula, aunque me da curiosidad oír la conversación entre él y mi amiga, así que finalmente decido quedarme.-te estaba buscando.

-Suéltame, Alfred-responde Sakura intentando salir del abrazo-¿qué pasa?

-Era para invitarte a una fiesta que voy a dar este viernes próximo en mi casa.

-Mañana es viernes-dice Sakura una vez que ha conseguido zafarse del abrazo de Alfred.

-Lo sé jejejeje. Ya sabes, estás invitada, mañana a las siete en mi casa-dice con una gran sonrisa-por cierto-dice mirando a Feliciano y a Ludwig-si quereis vosotros dos también podéis venir.

-Gracias-agradece Feliciano con una sonrisa tonta-allí estaremos.

-¡¿Qué?!-grita Ludwig-yo no puedo ir, Alfred.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-pregunta Feliciano perdiendo la sonrisa y mirandole un poco mosqueado.

-Las dos cosas, en realidad-dice el rubio apartando la vista de sus ojos.

-Bueno, pues vendrás sí o sí-sentencia Feliciano con dureza-estaremos los tres allí, Alfred, cuenta con nosotros-dice Feliciano mientras abraza a Sakura y a Ludwig.

-Por cierto, Sakura, ¿a que no sabías quien más va a venir a mi fiesta?-dice Alfred a mi amiga, cuando de repente repara en mi presencia, inadvertida hasta ahora. Nos miramos incómodos y se produce un silencio muy tenso que Alfred acaba rompiendo.

-Ho-hola, Arthur, ¿cómo estás?

-Perfectamente, sin tener que relacionarme cada maldito día de mi existencia contigo.-respondo con frialdad.

-Ah, va-vale. Por cierto, mañana por la noche doy una fiesta en casa y si quieres puedes venirte.-dice Alfred con dificultad, algo intimidado con mi actitud. No respondo nada y, echándole una última mirada fría, vuelvo al aula.

Cuando acaba el cambio de clase me vuelvo a mi sitio y respiro hondo varias veces para no ponerme a llorar delante de todo el mundo.¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a tratarme así, como si nunca hubiésemos tenido una relación? ¡Maldito gordo estúpido! Mientras escucho las aburridas palabras del maestro de filosofía siento como una algo pequeño impacta en mi espalda. Me giro y veo que es una pelotita de papel. Busco a ver quien ha sido el desgraciado que me la ha tirado y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Francis. Ruedo los ojos cuando nuestras miradas chocan y me giro hacia delante, ignorando al francés, cosa que me resulta casi imposible ya que el bastardo no para de tirarme más bolitas. Me giro otra vez mirándole con asco, y él me señala hacia abajo, hacia las pelotitas, indicándome con la mano que las lea. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que cojo una bolita y la leo:

"¿Estás bien? Antes parecía que ibas a llorar..."

¿Qué demonios le importa al idiota ese si estoy bien o dejo de estarlo? No es asunto suyo, por lo que decido pasar de él el resto de la hora.

Cuando acaba la clase, que se me ha hecho eterna, Francis no tarda en venir hacia mi y acosarme.

-Vete-le digo nada más verle, sin darle tiempo a abrir siquiera la boca.

-¿Me dejas al menos preguntarte por qué no me respondes a las notitas que te he enviado?-pregunta Francis frunciendo un poco el ceño, pues odia que le ignoren (así que sonrío mentalmente, pues me encanta fastidiarle).

-Primero, no tengo por qué responder a nada tuyo. Segundo, en el hipotético caso de que te hubiese respondido, el maestro me habría pillado y toda la bronca me la habría llevado yo.-respondo recogiendo mi material, ya que filosofía era última hora.

-Bueno...-dice Francis-¿qué te parece que te acompañe a casa?

-¿Qué te parece si te digo que no?-pregunto saliendo del aula, y cómo no, el maldito francés me sigue.-además, tu te vas con tus insoportables amigos, ¿o te has enfadado con ellos y por eso vienes a mi a buscar consuelo?

-Te voy a acompañar te guste o no.-dice Francis con resolución.-necesitas desahogarte. Y no, no me he peleado con nadie.

-¿Desahogarme de qué?-pregunto sin mirarle, saliendo del instituto.

-De tu ruptura con Alfred.

Vale, ya me está empezando a tocar lo que no debe.

-Escúchame, imbécil.-digo girándome hacia él-no te necesito, y menos para desahogarme de algo que no te incumbe para nada, así que te agradecería que dejaras ese tema y ya de paso, me dejaras a mi en paz.

-Claro que necesitas desahogarte, mon amour.

No le respondo esta vez, pero me pongo a caminar a paso rápido, realmente enfadado ya. Y cómo no, el imbécil ese me sigue.

Cada vez camino más rápido hasta que finalmente corro, y el maldito pervertido me sigue siguiendo.

-Espérame-grita el maldito, quien me está alcanzando.

Paso completamente del francés y sigo andando a paso rápido.

-¿Sabes?-escucho su voz demasiado cerca y decido subir el ritmo hasta que escucho lo que dice-Los libros de ESDLA no son tan buenos.

Paro de golpe, tan de golpe como para que se choque contra mi, para mi completo disgusto.

-¿Acabas de insultar a LA saga de libros, gabacho?

-Claro que no-sonríe con esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia-solo digo que no son tan buenos como dices, es decir, son demasiado lentos. Se tiran más de medio capitulo solo hablando del tono de verde de los árboles.

-Pues eres completamente estúpido-vuelvo a darle la espalda, total, no me merece la pena seguir hablando con él.

-¡Oh, venga ya! No seas así, si tampoco pienso que sean malos.

-¿Entonces por qué lo dices?-vuelvo a pararme delante de esa estúpida sonrisa. Dios ¿acaso no tiene otra expresión en el rostro?

-Te has parado.

-Idiota-voy a seguir andando pero no me deja.

-Diría que soy tu idiota, pero no quiero que me pegues, mi rostro es lo demasiado hermoso para eso.

Creo que el odio tiene que notarse a través de mis ojos.

-Vale, tonterías aparte. ¿Vas a desahogarte ya o vas a hacerme seguirte hasta tu casa?

-NO vas a seguirme hasta casa, nadie va a hacerlo y tú menos que nadie-debería seguir andando pero no se por qué, sigo parado.

-¿Con tan malos ojos me ves como para no querer desahogarte cuando lo necesitas?

-Francis, métetelo en la cabeza. NO NECESITO DESAHOGARME-le grito. No me gusta gritar, pero es que me desespera.

-¿Estás seguro? Pues estás llorando-dice, mientras intenta poner la mano en mi mejilla. Mano que le quito de un manotazo.

-No me toques, idiota y no estoy llorando-le digo mientras toco mi mejilla. Para mi sorpresa hay una lágrima en ella.

-Pues deberías ir al médico, te gotean los ojos. Vamos, Arthur, es normal que lo pases mal después de una ruptura y sobretodo si llevabas tanto tiempo en esa relación.

-No estoy mal-el francés levanta una ceja-o eso intento... de verdad, intento no estar mal-no sé por qué, pero una vez empiezo a hablar.

Al final, acabo contándole cómo fue la ruptura. Francis me escucha sin hacer ningún comentario. De repente, y sin venir a cuento, se acerca a mi y me abraza.

Por un momento pienso en apartarle de un empueón, pero sin saber cómo ni por qué, acabo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Estamos un rato abrazados hasta que por fin dejo de llorar y me separo, limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Alfred tal vez tenía razón, Arthur.-dice Francis.-últimamente la cosa estaba mal, y lo sabes. Lo mejor ha sido dejarlo para no estropear vuestra amistad.

-Él ya no es mi amigo.-digo enfadado nada más oír esa falacia.

-Claro que lo es.-dice Francis con una sonrisa-solo que estás enfadado con él, pero sigue siendo tu amigo.

Decido no responder a eso, ya que por más que ese pervertido diga que Al sigue siendo mi amigo, yo sé cual es la verdad.

-Bueno, me voy.-digo cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?-pregunta Francis antes de que yo me vaya.

-¿A qué fiesta?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido, aunque supongo que se refiere a la del cerdo ese.

-A la de Alfred-responde Francis.

-No lo creo.-respondo girándome, dispuesto a entrar a mi casa, pero Francis me coge el brazo antes de seguir caminando.

-Espera, Arthur.-me pide serio-deberías ir. Quizás un poco de diversión te ayude a superar la ruptura.

-Ya veré.-respondo simplemente y entro a casa.

* * *

ALFRED

A hora y media que de comience la fiesta sigo sin haber preparado nada aunque al menos lo tengo todo comprado y las bebidas en el frigorífico enfriándose pero es que el sofá es demasiado tentador como para levantarme, así que sigo jugando un rato más al Super Mario Bros en la Nintendo.

Cuando un pez gigante decide comerse a Mario a traición, apago la pantalla, evitando ver el cartelito en el que pone Game Over. Odio ese cartel.

Dejo la Nintendo a un lado y bajo las piernas del respaldo del sofá, dejando que la circulación vuelva a ella.

-¡Maddy! ¿Te apetece ayudarme con los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche?-grito para que me escuche desde el piso de arriba.

En vez de una contestación lo que escucho son unos pasos, veo asomar una cabeza rubia por la escalera.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta, Alfred?-pregunta, levantando la voz lo justo como para que pueda escucharla pero sin gritar.

-Pues la fiesta que voy, bueno vamos, a dar hoy en casa aprovechando que mamá y papá se han ido a casa de _Uncle Gladys_ ¿No te lo dije?-pregunto, con una sonrisa.

-Pues no, Al, no me dijiste nada sobre ninguna fiesta-dice _my sister_ aún sin subir el tono de voz, pero comenzando a bajar las escaleras de forma tranquila, como lo hace todo siempre-pero no cuentes conmigo, no me gustan las fiestas, y menos las que tú organizas, que parecen propias de un adolescente estadounidense.

-Maddy,_ I'm an American teenager_. Además, mis fiestas son legendarias, no puedes decir que no te gustan-digo, levantandome del sofá.

-Me da igual, no me gustan y no puedes obligarme a participar en ella-contesta, tan terca como siempre-además, seguramente acabaréis todos borrachos y jugando a juegos estúpidos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Encerrarte en tu cuarto?-me río por lo patético que suena eso.

-Es posible-se gira y se va, subiendo las escaleras. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse decido olvidarme un rato de ella y comenzar a prepararlo todo.

A las 10 y 15, es decir, 15 minutos antes de que comience a llegar la gente ya está todo colocado en su sitio y yo arreglado. Me dejo caer de nuevo al sofá (que ahora está junto con el resto del mobiliario del salón en una de las paredes del salón para que no estorben) y hago un repaso para cerciorarme de que no falta nada por poner.

Los platos con los bocadillos y patatas está repartidos por toda la sala para que todo el mundo tenga algo a mano, los vasos (de plástico, al igual que los platos) están justo al lado de los refrescos. El hielo está en una nevera portátil debajo de una de las portátil está conectado a los altavoces del Home Cinema y la lista de reproducción está puesta, solo falta darle al play y lo más importante: todas las botellas de bebidas alcoholicas estás apiladas y bien visibles. Hay alcohol de todas las clases que se me han ocurrido, desde botellas de mojito y tinto de verano hasta el tequila. Esta botella, que no es la única que tengo, está rodeada de vasos de chupitos y platitos con puñados de sal y rodajas de limón.

Como está todo en su sitio y todavía quedan varios minutos antes de que llegue la gente decido subir para ver si soy capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Madeleine.

Toco en la puerta antes de hablar.

-Maddy ¿de verdad te vas a quedar encerrada toda la noche?-tengo que esperar un poco antes de que llegue la respuesta, amortiguada por el sonido de la puerta.

-Sí ¿algún problema?

-¡Pues claro que hay un problema!-abro la puerta para encontrarla sentada en la cama, apoyada en la pared y leyendo un libro-¡No puedes ser así de aburrida y asocial, Madeleine! Va a venir todo segundo de bachiller y tú te vas a quedar aquí, encerrada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Al, no me gustan la fiestas. Hay demasiada gente, demasiado ruido y demasiado alcohol-deja el libro sobre sus piernas, marcando la página por la que se ha quedado leyendo con un dedo.

-¡Pero si hasta va a venir Sak! ¿Cómo podemos ser hermanos? Si ni si quiera pareces una adolescente. Te tiras las tardes aquí encerrada, leyendo ¿eso es vida?

-Si ser adolescente es emborracharse todos los sábados prefiero no serlo, la verdad.-vuelve a levantar el libro, dejando de prestarme atención.

-Dios, eres increíble.-en ese momento suena el timbre, así que cierro la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana de un portazo-¡Pues que sepas que al final el asesino es el mayordomo!

-No hay asesinos en _La metamorfosis-_**-**escucho su voz a través de la puerta.

-_God_, es aburrida hasta para leer.-digo para mi antes de plasmar una sonrisa enorme en la cara y abrir la puerta.

-¿¡DÓNDE ES LA AWESOME FIESTA!?-el albino entra sin esperar si quiera a que me aparte de la puerta.

Francis, Antonio y Emma son algo más educados y por lo menos me saludan antes de entrar, aunque sus saludos se pierden entre el sonido de la música que acaba de encender Gilbert.

-¿Sabeis por dónde andan los demás?-pregunto a voz en grito.

-Viene de camino la mayoría-me responde Emma también gritando-no creo que tarden mucho más en llegar.

-_Mes amis_ ¿sabeis qué es el juego de 7 segundos en el paraíso?-pregunta el francés, llevándose una patata frita a la boca.

Antonio y yo negamos con la cabeza, pero Emma asiente, y parece bastante ilusionada.

-¿Qués os parece si jugamos esta noche? Las reglas son sencillas ¿verdad, Emma?

-¡Yo lo apoyo!-grita la rubia, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza-pero ¿a qué nivel tienes pensado llegar, Fran?

-Eh, eh, nosotros también queremos saber de qué va el juego-interrumpo, señalandonos al español y a mi.

-Oh, las reglas son muy sencillas ¿puedo explicarlas yo, Fran?-sin esperar la respuesta comienza a explicar en qué consiste el juego.

-Se juega poniendo todos los nombres de los participantes en un bol y todos los niveles en otro. Luego, una mano inocente va sacando tanto las parejas como los niveles. El primero en salir es el secuestrador, y el segundo el secuestrado, aunque eso suele importar poco al final. Bien, la cosa está en que el secuestrador se lleva a su victima a un sitio pequeño y oscuro.

-Generalmente se usan los armarios-interrumpe Francis, pero después hace un gesto con la mano para que continúe la chica con la explicación.

-Sí, bueno, pues en ese sitio el secuestrador le hace lo que quiera a la victima durante 7 minutos-termina ahí de explicar.

-¿Y qué es eso de los niveles?-pregunta ahora Antonio, que parece bastante interesado en el juego.

-Hay distintos niveles, desde el 1, que son solo caricias, hasta el 7, en el que se vale absolutamente todo.-el rubio no puede evitar poner una cara un tanto pervertida mientras lo explica.

-¿Qué? ¿Os apetece jugar?

-Yo por mi sí.-contesta el castaño.

-¡Contad conmigo!-grita Gilbert desde algún lado de la sala que no logro determinar. Ni si quiera sabía que había estado escuchando.

Todos se giran hacia mi, esperando mi respuesta.

-Sí, por qué no.-respondo al final.

A los pocos minutos de que nos expliquen todos los niveles y las distintas formas para determinarlos, que parece que dependen de quién organice el juego, en este caso Francis y Emma, los demás invitados comienzan a llegar.

Son las 11 de la noche y esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

TOÑO

No sé muy bien cómo es que todos hemos sido arrastrados a jugar al Yo nunca, la cosa es que aquí estamos todos, en el salón cerrados en un círculo y rodeados de vasos con distintos licores de sabores.

Sin duda el que está más animado por el juego es Alfred, que no para de dar botes aún estando sentado, aunque también puede ser que vaya medio borracho.

-Muy bien-interviene mi novia-¿Todos sabéis jugar?-pregunta, mirando directamente a Sakura y al chaval ese que siempre va con el portátil, que ahora mismo no recuerdo como se llama.

-No-dice la asiática-solo tengo una idea, pero no estoy segura de las reglas.

-Pues verás, Sak-empieza a explicar Feliciano antes de que Emma abra la boca-tienes que decir algo que nunca hayas hecho, y quien sí lo haya hecho bebe.

-Eso es-sigue Fran-pero como muchas veces la gente se queda sin ideas, lo que podemos hacer es no seguir ningún orden, a quién se le ocurra algo que lo diga y ya.

-¿Y si solo se nos ocurre algo que sí hemos hecho?-pregunta Victoria, la verdad es que no entiendo por qué está aquí, quizás conociera a Heracles de algo, ya que llevan toda la noche juntos.

-Bueno, pues bebes tú también y listo, tampoco vamos a complicarnos demasiado la vida.-interviene Alfred ahora, que parece ansioso por empezar a jugar.

Cuanto todo el mundo lo tiene las reglas claras (aunque varias nos las acabamos de inventar sobre la marcha) empieza el juego en sí la primera persona en decir algo es Govert.

-Yo nunca he conducido borracho.-dice el rubio, mientras observa quién bebe y quién no.

Los primeros en beber somos Francis, Gilbert y yo, que nos miramos y nos reímos. Después de ver cómo hemos bebido los tres sin ningún miedo la gente comienza a soltarse. Beben también Emma (cosa que yo ya sabía), Ivan, y para sorpresa de todos Arthur.

-¡Cejas! ¿tú conduciendo borracho? o mejor ¿tú con la suficiente vida social como para emborracharte?-le digo al rubio, buscando picarle un poco, ya que lleva una noche demasiado tranquila.

-¿Antonio formando dos frases coherentes seguidas? Esto sí que es un milagro.-responde el ojiverde con una sonrisa de suficiencia algo afectada por el alcohol.

-¡Haya paz!-grita Francis-¿quién sigue?-pregunta antes de que hable Heracles.

-Yo nunca he robado algo con un valor superior a 10 euros.

Esta vez la gente bebe más rápido: Arthur de nuevo, Gilbert, Chiara, Roderich, Govert y Eli beben.

-¿Qué?-comienza a hablar Roderich, con la voz bastante pastosa-no hace falta desperdiciar el dinero si nadie mira.

-Yo nunca tuve sexo (o algo parecido) en un lugar público-dice Ivan antes de que nadie le conteste al pelinegro.

Con esta pregunta no mucha gente bebe: Francis y Emma son los únicos. Y por una vez en mi vida soy capaz de detectar un "cambio en el ambiente", como lo llaman. Vamos, que noto la mirada de odio que Govert le echa a Emma, a la que ella contesta tirandole un beso. Sé que es de broma y para picarle, ya que son ex0, así que no me preocupa y lo de Em ya lo sabía, no es nada nuevo.

La gente comienza a lanzarse, y las preguntas ya comienzan a ser más seguidas.

-Yo nunca negué un beso-dice Roderich, al que ya se le están comenzando a subir los colores por el alcohol.

Con esta bebe tanta gente que no soy capaz de verlos a todos, a quien sí que veo claramente beber son a Ludwig y a Chiara.

_¿Eso significa que la morena ha rechazado a alguien? A lo mejor se le ha declarado gente, no es de extrañar ya que es bastante guapa, es más, antes de empezar a salir como Emma estaba coladito por ella ¿Y si ella está saliendo con alguien ahora? Eso significa que he perdido la oportunidad que tenía de estar con ella ¿Por qué me pongo celoso? Si ella ya ni si quiera me gusta, yo quiero a Emma, por algo estamos saliendo ¿no?_

-Lud, no me digas que tú has rechazado el beso de alguien. Que fuerte me parece, y yo que pensaba que eras algo así como un oso amoroso. Todo abrazos, besos y achuchones.-dice Feli mirando con una mirada asesina que parece copiada a la de su melliza.

Ludwig mira a Feliciano y determina que no tiene que hacerle caso porque está borracho así que vuelve a prestar atención al resto de los jugadores.

-Yo nunca me he insinuado para conseguir algo sin intención de follármelo-grita de repente Gilbo mientras se ríe y se lleva el vaso a los labios.

Los jugadores nos quedamos asimilando la oración antes de ver si bebemos o no. Yo no estoy del todo seguro de lo que quiere decir pero tengo sed, así que bebo un largo trago.

-Yo nunca me acostaría con alguien por 20.000 €-dice Feliciano, casi sin esperar a que termine de beber.

Suena una carcajada general y bebemos casi todos, son 20.000 euros, con eso seríamos ricos. Como no es de extrañar todos los que admitieron haber robado beben, todos menos el Cejas, también beben Feliks, Ivan e incluso Sakura se lleva sutilmente el vaso a los labios.

-Yo nunca he estado enamorado de mi compañero/a de mesa-dice Eli, y aunque ella bebe duda durante un segundo que no pasa desapercibido para Roderich, su antiguo novio y compañero de mesa, quién directamente no bebe hasta que no han bebido todos los demás, como haciendo esperar a Elizabetha.

Ludwig y Feliciano beben y tengo entendido que se sientan juntos, aunque no tiene por qué haber sido este año.

Emm y Natasha también beben, aunque esta última más que tragarse el alcohol parece a punto de escupírselo en la cara a mi chica.

Bebe Victoria, pero no tengo ni idea de con quién está sentada en su instituto.

Y beben también Sakura y Heracles, que se miran mientras beben, es solo un momento, pero lo vemos todos. Prácticamente ha sido como una declaración pública que, aunque el griego parece no haber notado, hace que la japonesa se ponga completamente colorada.

-Yo nunca he experimentado para ver mi orientación sexual-dice la ex de Francis.

La primera en beber es Emma, seguida muy de cerca por Fran, pero no son los únicos en beber, beben también Ivan, su hermana, Eduard, Feli, Alfred... pero de quien todos estamos pendientes ni si quiera hace amago de llevarse el vaso a los labios.

-¿Qué?-salta Feliks-¿acaso tengo monos en la cara? No bebo porque a diferencia de vosotros, panda de inútiles, yo siempre he tenido claro que me gustan los penes. Osea, eso es fácil de saber.-sigue el polaco, con una sonrisa de _Cheesire_.

-Yo nunca he hecho un _streaptease._-sigue el americano, aunque aún está mirando a Feliks entre temeroso y orgulloso-en serio, no sé bailar de forma sexy y menos si tengo que quitarme ropa mientras. Una vez lo intenté y casi me abro la frente cuando me tropecé con los pantalones.

Suena otra carcajada general, la verdad es que no es difícil imaginarse a Al en una situación de ese estilo. Con la risa se me olvida mirar quién ha bebido. _¿Habrá bebido Chiara? A lo mejor sí que ha hecho alguno... ¿a su novio, quizás? Aunque debería preocuparme más por si ha bebido Em o no, ella es mi novia, no Chiara. _

-Yo nunca he hecho piarda-interviene Sakura que, junto con Arthur, Ludwig y Eduard son los únicos que no beben.

-Yo nunca he sido infiel-dice el Cejas.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, _mon amour_?-pregunta Francis, a quien le brillan los ojos como si estuviera enfadado, o eso o dolido.

-Claro que estoy seguro, _you pervert,_ no todos somos unos puteros de tres al cuarto, como tú.-contesta Arthur.

-¿Sabes que los besos son considerados como cuernos?-vuelve a atacar Fran. No sé a dónde quiere llegar a parar, pero tampoco pienso detenerle.

-Claro que lo sé, git, pero eso no significa que yo haya puesto los cuernos.

Antes de que esto se convierta en una pelea peor decido intervenir con lo primero que se me viene a la mente:

-Yo nunca he sentido asco al tener relaciones con alguien-pero, como no, mi subconsciente me traiciona ya que a eso llevo dándole vueltas ya un tiempo, el otro día me puse a pensar en todas las personas con las que ha estado Emma y me di cuenta de que eran bastantes (que yo sepa) y esa noche fuimos a hacerlo y me encontré pensando en toda la gente con la que lo habría hecho antes que conmigo. No fue nada agradable, la verdad.

Aún así no bebo, todavía estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para darme cuenta de que eso solo me va a acarrear problemas.

-Yo nunca me he hecho fotos en ropa interior o desnudo-dice Toris, al que ni si quiera había notado aquí hasta este momento.

-Espera, espera ¿hacerse una foto en bikini cuenta como ropa interior?-pregunta Natasha.

-Sí-dice Toris, con quien ahora ella tiene bastante confianza.

Si tenemos en cuenta los bañadores yo creo que todos nos hemos hecho alguna foto "en ropa interior" aunque claro, así pasa desapercibido quién se la ha hecho desnudo.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado de nadie por internet-vuelve a intervenir Eli.

Esta vez solo bebe una persona, aunque lo hace muy seguro de sí mismo. Al final Eduard va a tener cojones y todos, eso no es algo que admita todo el mundo.

-Yo nunca He jugado al _streap pocker_-dice Feliciano, aunque bebe después de decirlo. Muchos de nosotros también bebemos, pero me fijo en que Chiara bebe, osea que alguna vez ha jugado a esto. También beben Toris y Feliks _¿habrán jugado juntos? ¿Y si resulta que a quien le negó el beso Chiara es a Toris? Él parece que está enamorado de Natasha, pero quién sabe..._

-Yo nunca dije un "te quiero" sin sentirlo-la voz de Fran me saca de mis pensamientos. Cuando lo dice Arthur clava sus ojos en los de él, como intentando descifrar un código altamente secreto o algo parecido, pero Francis aguanta la mirada de manera estoica, mirada que se mantiene aún cuando Gilbo interviene.

-Yo nunca he sido sacado a patadas de un bar-grita el albino. Con esto beben 4 personas que no me sorprenden: Ivan, Feliks, Govert y el mismo Gilbert.

-Yo nunca he tenido sueños eróticos con nadie de los que está jugando a esto ahora-ahora es el turno de Eduard, que parece que esta noche se está lanzando.

No puedo evitar buscar con la mirada a la persona a la que llevo observando todo el juego y sí, Chiara bebe. Es decir, que Chiara ha soñado con alguien de aquí ¿_Con quién habrá sido? Fran es bastante guapo y Gil tiene una especie de imán para las chicas, Toris es su amigo desde hace bastante tiempo, Heracles, Govert, Ivan, Ludwig, Arthur, Alfred... hay tantos chicos aquí. Seguro que está enamorada de uno de ellos y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Mierda_

-Yo nunca voy a dejar de recordar a mi primer amor-por un momento me siento mal, ya que ha hablado mi novia mientras yo me lamentaba por que otra chica tiene novio, pero luego analizo la pregunta y me doy cuenta de que, claramente, no va por mi, sino que va por...

-Govert ¿no piensas beber?-pregunta la rubia a su ex.

-¿Te piensas, acaso, que si bebo va a ser por ti?-pregunta el rubio, como respuesta. La tensión se palpa en el ambiente y durante unos segundos solo se miran. Todos nos olvidamos de beber.

-Yo nunca he tenido fantasías sexuales con alguien que está aquí presente-se escucha la voz de Chiara.

-¿Pero tú no has bebido antes con lo de los sueños, _sorella_?-pregunta Feliciano.

-Pero no es lo mismo pensar que soñar-se defiende ella.

-Pues yo creo que sí-sigue, testarudo su mellizo.

-Y yo te digo que no. Venga a callar y a beber.-termina la discusión la italiana, empujando el baso a los labios de su hermano, que bebe por obligación.

-Yo nunca he tenido relaciones con la pareja de alguien que está aquí presente.-dice Natasha, con su voz fría como el hielo.

Ya quedamos bastante pocos jugando, la mayoría se ha rendido y ahora están por otras zonas de la casa o están bailando aquí al lado nuestro, aún así Emma bebe y eso me hace volver a pensar en lo que pensé el otro día ¿con cuánta gente estoy "compartiendo" a Emma?

-Yo nunca me he olvidado de haber tenido relaciones con alguien una noche.-dice, para mi sorpresa por el tema, Ludwig.

Bebemos casi todos, entre los que me incluyo ¿para qué voy a mentir? además, estoy ya bastante mareado como para pensar en si beber aquí me deja mal o no.

-Yo nunca he follado con nadie de los que está jugando a esto ahora.-dice Feliks, arrastrando un poco las vocales.

-Pero bien que te gustaría ¿eh?-le dice Gilbo, riéndose.

-Contigo el primero, guapo.-le responde el polaco mientras le sopla un beso y le guiña un ojo.

-Yo nunca he besado a alguien del mismo sexo.-interviene Govert, supongo que temiendo cómo se pueda tomar Gilbert lo que ha dicho Feliks.

Los que beben aquí no son sorpresa para nadie, los gays, las lesbianas, los bis y los que han experimentado con su sexualidad.

-Yo nunca he tragado semen.-suelta de repente Francis, como quien habla de que está lloviendo. Todos nos miramos y nadie hace nada... al principio.

Como no, Emma es la única en beber, aunque Feliks ha hecho un amago, o eso me ha parecido ver por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando mi novia bebe me guiña el ojo, pero más que otra cosa siento repulsión, aunque sé que no debería.

-Yo nunca he mentido sobre mi preferencia sexual para evitar una cita.-dice el polaco, aunque después bebe-bueno, no fue exactamente una cita, era un tío que me entró en la disco, pero como que era demasiado feo y no.

-Dios mio. Me da vueltas la cabeza.-dice Alfred, que acaba de beberse de un solo trago uno de los vasos-¿qué os parece una última pregunta y un descansito?

Los pocos que hemos aguantado hasta el final del juego asentimos, supongo que unos más borrachos que otros.

-Yo nunca mentí en este juego.-dice Alfred, justo después de rellenarse el vaso con las manos temblorosas y beber. Aunque no es el único, todo bebemos. Es decir, que todo el mundo ha escondido cosas durante el juego.

Tras apurar el vaso hasta el fondo me tumbo en el suelo, y una chica se me apoya en el pecho, por un momento deseo que sea Chiara, pero no, es Emma.

_En serio ¿qué me pasa con la italiana? Ese tema ya lo tenía más que olvidado ¿o no?_

* * *

SAKURA

He de reconocer que la fiesta no está tan mal como pensaba. A ver, no pensaba que fuese a ser un completo desastre pero... no sé, no esperaba pasármelo tan bien. Tal vez sea por que llevo todo el rato hablando con Heracles. Feliciano tiene razón, creo que me gusta, y Alfred ya es agua pasada.

Después de la indirecta directa que Elizabetha ha hecho, diciendo "yo nunca me he enamorado de mi compañero de mesa" y sólo él, Emma y yo hemos bebido, creo que ha quedado bastante claro que yo le gusto y él me gusta. Oh, me sonrojo solo de recordar ese incómodo pero a la vez romántico momento.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? De repente te has puesto muy colorada.-dice Heracles, interrumpiendo lo que estuviese diciendo (que ahora mismo no sé que era, pues estaba perdida en sus ojos verdes que recientemente me he dado cuenta de que me encantan).

-¿En serio? Será que hace mucho calor aquí dentro. Voy a ir al baño a echarme agua-digo mientras me río idiotamente.

¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?¿Por qué me comporto como una quincerañera enamorada? ¡No estoy enamorada! ¿O sí? en el yo nunca he dejado claro que sí que lo estoy...pero es que todo esto me da mucha vergüenza.

Voy caminando alegremente hacia el salón, donde está Heracles, y... siento como si se me rompiese algo en el corazón.

Heracles está hablando con una Victoria animadamente, y se le ve muy feliz.

¡Se está riendo!

¿Por qué se ríe con ella?

(Conmigo apenas se ríe, solo sonríe a lo sumo...)

Me acerco lentamente, observando a la Victoria. Es bastante risueña, en el yo nunca era quien hacía los comentarios para intentar quitar la tensión que se producía, y parece que ahora mismo contagia su risa a Heracles. Frunzo el ceño y me acerco a ellos.

-Ya he vuelto.-digo interrumpiéndoles. La chica me mira dejando de reír y Heracles me la presenta.

-Mira, ella es Victoria, no sé si te acordarás. Cuando fuiste al baño se puso a hablar conmigo y resulta que tenemos muchas cosas en común-dice Heracles, sonriendo a Victoria.

-¿Ah, sí? Qué bien-murmuro con una sonrisa falsa, deseando que Victoria se vaya por donde haya venido.

Sin embargo, no tengo esa suerte y pasan unos largos veinte minutos en los que Victoria y Heracles me excluyen completamente de su conversación. ¿La razón? Resulta que estaban en el mismo colegio y no lo sabían hasta ahora, y en este momento están hablando de cómo eran sus compañeros, los profesores, y lo que hacían en las fiestas de fin de curso.

-Voy a subir arriba, a ver si está Maddie-le digo a Heracles, quien asiente pero sigue hablando con la otra chica.

Subo enfadada las escaleras. ¿Desde cuando soy el segundo plato de Heracles, más aún después de esa 'confesión' por mi parte en ese estúpido juego ? Me parece increíble que prefiera hablar con esa completa desconocida que conmigo.

-¡Sak!

Me giro y veo a Alfred que viene hacia mi con una gran sonrisa. ¿Y este ahora qué quiere?

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de mala gana, pero él parece no darse cuenta de mi pésimo humor y me toma del brazo, empezando a andar hacia su cuarto.

-Ven, te estaba buscando, vamos a jugar a la botella.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto soltándome de su agarre.

-Sí, claro.-dice entrando a su cuarto. Le sigo y veo que Gilbert, Antonio, Emma, Francis, Arthur, Feliks y Chiara están sentados en círculo alrededor de una botella vacía de tinto de verano.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, podemos empezar.-dice Alfred sentándose entre Francis y Feliks. Le imito y me siento entre él y Francis, ya que Feliks no me inspira mucha confianza.

-¿Maddie no va a venir?-pregunta Gilbert desilusionado.

-Nah, está en su cuarto y no piensa salir la muy asocial.-dice Alfred rodando los ojos. Gilbert suspira y se cruza de brazos

-Oh,_ l' amour_-murmura Francis con una sonrisa.

Empezamos el juego y la botella señala a Francis y Alfred.

-Esperad-grita Emma antes de que los dos se besen.-para que esto sea más divertido bebamos un chupito cada vez que nos toque besar a alguien.

-Eso hazlo tú, pero yo no me pienso emborrachar.-dice Chiara cruzándose de brazos mientras fulmina a Emma con la mirada.

-¿Te da miedo emborracharte, Chiara?-pregunta Gilbert a la italiana con una sonrisa.-Alfred, no sé cómo has podido dejar venir a esta fiesta tan _awesome_ a gente tan aburrida.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna aburrida!-salta Chiara dándole una colleja a Gilbert, quien está sentado a su lado.

-¿Entonces tienes miedo de besar a quien te guste estando bajo los efectos del alcohol?-pregunta devolviéndole la colleja, aunque sin tanta fuerza.

La italiana se sonroja y le insulta en italiano.

-Bueno, si ella no quiere beber que no lo haga. Ya deja claro que es una rancia. Pero los demás sí bebemos.-dice Emma sonriendo con superioridad a Chiara.

-¡Está bien, panda de imbéciles, beberé!-se rinde la italiana, fulminando a Emma con la mirada.

Así que, antes de besarse, Alfred y Francis beben un chupito de ron.

Todos aplauden durante el beso, menos Chiara y yo. Sin embargo, internamente grito a lo fangirl "¡yaoi!"

La segunda pareja en besarse es Emma y Gilbert.

-Sin pasarte, ¿eh?-advierte Antonio a su amigo en plan de coña aunque con un tinte de seriedad.

Beben (Gilbert toma bastante más alcohol de lo que se entiende por un chupito) y se besan largo y tendido, hasta que Antonio se levanta a separarles.

-¡Dije que sin pasarte!-exclama el ojiverde enfadado a su amigo, quien se sonroja un poco y vuelve a su sitio.

Luego es el turno de Feliks y Arthur.

-Vale, esto va a ser muy raro-se ríe Emma, y esta vez todos tenemos que darle la razón. Arthur bebe más de la cuenta, al igual que Gilbert antes, y se acerca a Feliks y le besa violentamente justo antes de que el rubio hubiese retirado el vaso de sus labios.

-Vaya, veo que me tenías ganas, Arthur-dice Feliks cuando el otro se separa, quien no le contesta y se sienta de nuevo en su sitio.

Después es el turno de Feliks y Gilbert.

-Vale, sin mariconadas, ¿eh?-dice Gilbert riendo nervioso antes de que Feliks se tire prácticamente encima suya para besarle. El rubio le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le tira al suelo, mientras que Gilbert corresponde al abrazo. Pasan varios segundos laaargos hasta que por fin Gilbert se separa.

-Dije que te dejaras de mariconadas, tío.-se ríe, pero es ignorado ya que Feliks une de nuevo sus labios a los del albino y le besa felizmente. Solo cuando Francis y Antonio se levantan a separarles es cuando ese beso lleno de pasión acaba.

La siguiente pareja...somos Alfred y yo.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y me quedo sin habla.

-E-Esto debe de ser un error. Mirad, la botella señala a Francis, no a mi.-digo riéndome nerviosa.

-Da igual, Francis y Alfred ya se han besado, así que para no repetir le besas tú.-dice Emma sonriéndome con superioridad.

-Toma.-dice Alfred tendiéndome el vaso y me lo llena de mojito hasta un poco menos de la mitad. Nunca antes he bebido, y me da cosa...

-No tengas miedo, solo es mojito-dice Emma al verme dudar.

-Pero...

-Venga, no seas cobarde y bebe-dice Alfred bebiéndose de un trago su chupito, chupito que por cierto ocupaba el vaso entero.

Me llevo el vaso a los labios y bebo con timidez, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre mi. Ahora que me doy cuenta, el mojito sabe muy dulce, me gusta...

-Venga, bésala ya, Al-dice Feliks, quien está dándole un trago a una botella de vodka que hay por ahí.

Me sonrojo pensando que el chico que llevaba meses gustándome me va a besar.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que Alfred me bese, mandándolo todo a la mierda, incluido todos esos pensamientos en los que me decía que Alfred ya no me gustaba ni me merecía.

* * *

GILBERT

-Me meo-digo antes de levantarme y salir del círculo reunido al rededor del bol que están utilizando para formar las parejas de los 7 minutos en el paraíso.

-¿Te meas o eres un cagado? A lo mejor te da miedo ser una víctima y estar a merced de alguien-dice uno de los 3 Feliks que veo tumbados en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

-No, es que me meo, si quieres comprobarlo te meo encima-le digo al que está más a la izquierda, intento andar hacia él, pero el suelo se desequilibra y casi me caigo al suelo.

-¡No! nada de mear en el salón que como _my mother_ se de cuenta la palmo-dice Alfred, que mira embobado todas las papeletas con los nombres de cada uno.

-Pues me largo. Luego vuelvo-me giro sin pararme a mirar quién está escogiendo a las parejas esta vez.

-¡Espera!-alguien me coge del pantalón desde el suelo-sé la mano inocente para el nivel de la próxima pareja-dice Feliciano, antes de tenderme una ensaladera llena de papeles doblados.

Meto la mano entre los papeles hasta que saco uno de ellos y se lo doy al italiano, aunque se le cae de la mano.

Mientras me voy por el pasillo escucho a Feli leer el papel.

-Nivel...4, o eso creo.

Lo siguiente que escucho es un conjunto de risas borrachas, así que supongo que ya ha salido elegida la siguiente pareja.

No es nada fácil andar por el suelo cuando este parece bailar bajo tus pies, así que me pego a una de las paredes del pasillo (no es que me haya caído sobre ella) antes de seguir andando, apoyando la mano en la misma pared. Tras un tiempo interminable consigo llegar al bendito baño. Donde, ya que estoy aprovecho para echarme agua fría por la cara y por el pelo, eso me despeja algo la cabeza antes de volver a recorrer el largo pasillo.

Cuando salgo me dirijo por la que creo que es la dirección correcta, pero me doy cuenta de que no lo es cuando llego a una parte desconocida de la casa, las escaleras.

¿Seré capaz de subirlas con la borrachera que llevo encima? Bueno, no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer que probar que soy _awesome_ hasta estando borracho me pongo a subirla y cuando llego arriba me doy cuenta de que bajarla tiene pinta de ser bastante más complicado.

Como soy inteligente decido esperar a que todo deje de darme vueltas antes de bajar nada, no vaya a ser que me deje los piños en uno de los escalones.

Sigo recorriendo el pasillo, con la mano apoyada en la pared hasta que esta choca con una puerta cerrada. A lo mejor es el cuarto de Al y puedo aprovechar para tumbarme un rato en su cama.

Abro la puerta esperando encontrarme el cuarto azul y lleno de posters frikazos del americano, pero lo que encuentro es un cuarto con 3 paredes blancas y una roja en la que se apoya una cama bastante grande. Es un cuarto bonito y ordenado, es más, se parece más a un cuarto de chica que a uno de chico.

-¿G-Gilbert?-pregunta desde alguna parte una voz femenina.

-¡Hostia! si aquí hay alguien-suelto sin pensar al ver a la hermana del rubio sentada sobre una alfombra, con algo que parece un libro a un lado.

-¿Estás borracho?-vuelve a preguntar la rubia desde el suelo.

-Claro que no ¿acaso me crees el típico chico que se emborracha a la primera de cambio?

-Pues... ¿sí?-esto lo dice tan bajo que casi no la escucho.

-Bien, Mad, me conoces mejor de lo que pensaba y todo-le digo, riéndome y entrando al cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Me dejas tu cama? Es que estas estúpidas paredes no paran de dar vueltas y me estoy empezando a marear-le pregunto a Madeleine mientras me mira anonadada.

-¿Por qué cierras la puerta?-pregunta, sin contestar.

-Pues porque estaba cerrada ¿por qué estaba cerrada, a todo esto?-me tumbo en la cama aunque ella todavía no me ha "dejado".

-No quería que nadie me molestara...-admite Maddeleine.

-Perfecto, pues ahora que está cerrada nadie nos molestará ¿no crees, Mad?-cierro los ojos para que todo deje de dar vueltas.

-Nadie me llama Mad-susurra la rubia, aunque creo que está hablando para ella-¿de verdad estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-escucho ruidos, así que supongo que se ha puesto de pie.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien-le digo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupe.

Nos quedamos un rato callados, aunque creo que ella sigue de pie. Quizás se piense que me he quedado dormido o algo.

-¿C-cómo va la fiesta?-pregunta de repente.

-Pues bien, es _awesome_, pero tampoco está mal tener algo de tranquilidad ¿cómo es que no has bajado?

-No me gustan las fiestas en general, estoy mejor aquí-admite. Abro un ojo y la veo de pie, parece algo incómoda.

-Oye, hablas muy flojo, acércate más o me va a parecer que estoy hablando solo.

La veo dar un paso chiquitito con el ojo que tengo abierto y no parece dar ni un paso más.

Nos volvemos a quedar callados y yo cierro de nuevo el ojo.

-Pues deberías bajar, yo creo que podrías pasarlo bien, además está una amiga tuya y todo-le digo para romper el silencio.

Dice algo que no logro escuchar y vuelvo a abrir el ojo para darme cuenta de que está en la misma posición de hace un rato. Alargo el brazo y llego a coger su mano, así que tiro de ella y hago que se siente en la cama, a mi lado.

-Repite-le digo.

-Digo que ya sé que ha venido Sakura, pero que aún así no quiero molestar-dice ella, que parece bastante cortada ahora mismo.

-¿Y por qué ibas a molestar? ¿Acaso eso es lo que piensas, que molestas a las personas?-abro ahora los dos ojos para verla bien. Tiene una mueca algo triste en la cara.

-Sí-dice sin más. Entonces noto movimiento debajo de la mano y me doy cuenta de que todavía tiene la suya debajo así que la suelto.

-Pues menuda gilipollez-esto de estar tumbado ayuda bastante y ahora tengo la mente algo más clara.

-No, es solo que... bueno, no es nada-hace amago de levantarse así que la vuelvo a sujetar.

-Claro que es algo, ahora te quedas y me lo cuentas, nadie se deja una historia a la mitad si habla con Gilbert Beilschmidt-la miro a los ojos, la verdad es que los tiene bonitos.

-No es ninguna historia... Gilbert-duda un poco al decir mi nombre-es solo que no me siento integrada con los demás chicos de nuestra edad.

-Pero eso es porque no lo has intentado, solo te encierras aquí en tu cuarto ¿cómo esperas así poder socializar?-no le suelto la mano porque sé que se va a escapar y el tema de conversación me interesa y me está despejando bastante la cabeza.

-Pero es que no me parezco a los demás, no me gusta el alcohol y no me gustan los sitios con ruidos fuertes ni con mucha gente-se queja ella.

-No tienes por qué beber alcohol si no quieres y a la música y la gente te acostumbras, es más, puedes pasarlo bien si te sueltas un poco.

-No es tan fácil como eso, no soy una persona fácil con la que hablar.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo nosotros ahora mismo? Lo que pasa es que no te quieres lo suficiente y eso no es bueno-le digo yo, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos porque me estoy volviendo a marear.

-¿De verdad que estás bien? ¿Ni si quiera quieres agua?-pregunta ella, que ahora parece algo preocupada.

-Hombre, si tienes algo de agua no te la niego.

Entonces se levanta y escucho que abre la puerta. Al poco tiempo la escucho venir de nuevo y cerrar la puerta de nuevo. La noto sentarse en la cama y abro un ojo para verla.

Lleva dos trenzas algo despeinadas, pero no le quedan mal, es más, me gusta como le quedan.

-Deberías ponerte más veces las trenzas, me gusta como te ves con ellas-le digo mientras me incorporo para beber.

Ella no dice nada pero me tiende una botella llena de agua bastante fría. Cuando termino de beber vuelvo a tumbarme pero ella hace el amago de levantarse así que la vuelvo a coger. No me apetece que se vaya, me gusta estar con ella.

-No puedes desagradarle a nadie, Mad, eres demasiado dulce para eso-le digo, sin pensar mucho.

-¿Q-qué?-pregunta la rubia que ahora está bastante roja.

-Kesesese ¿ves? a eso me refiero. Eres demasiado dulce y demasiado mona para desagradar a nadie.

Maddeleine no habla, aunque creo que lo intenta, porque mueve los labios. Pero antes de diga nada se escucha un golpe en la puerta, como si alguien se hubiera chocado contra ella.

La puerta se abre y solo me da tiempo de ver una mancha que corre a por la rubia sentada a mi lado.

-¡MADDIE! ¿Sabes que te quiero y que eres mi super amiga del alma?-pregunta Sakura, que está colgada de su cuello.

-Sak, estás borracha-dice como toda respuesta Mad, aunque veo que sonríe.

La asiática comienza a hablar demasiado rápido y demasiado borracha como para que se entienda gran cosa, solo logro captar palabras sueltas como "amiga, instituto, siempre y te quiero".

Decido cerrar los ojos un poco más mientras estas dos hablan, o por lo menos lo hace la asiática, para ver si se me pasa algo más el mareo y convenzo a Maddeleine de que se baje un rato a la fiesta.

* * *

FRANCIS

Cuando Gil se va, tras elegir el nivel de la siguiente pareja, miro a Antonio, quien está al otro lado de la habitación. Parece que está bastante borracho, y está echando miradas demasiado directas a Chiara, aunque la italiana ni se entera.

-Alfred y...no leo bien lo que pone aquí-dice Feli sacando los nombres de la siguiente pareja de una ensaladera.

-A ver, déjame leer a mi.-digo cogiendo los papelitos que tiene en las manos y al ver quienes forman la siguiente pareja me da un ataque de risa.

-¿Quiénes son, Fran? No te hagas de rogar y di algo ya-se queja Emma.

-Pues...-digo todavía riéndome un poquito y dirijo la vista a Sakura, quien se sonroja al pensar que es ella-la siguiente pareja es Alfred y Heracles.

Alfred escupe lo que sea que estuviera bebiendo y Heracles aprieta su vaso de plástico hasta destrozarlo.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.-dice el griego mirando con odio a Alfred. Éste está riéndose, dando golpes en el suelo.

-Pues no lo es, _mon ami_.-digo enseñándole los papeles con su nombre y el del americano.

-¿En serio voy a tener que besarme con éste?-pregunta Alfred, una vez que ha terminado de reírse.

-Besarte y todo lo que tu quieras, mon amour. Recuerda que os ha tocado el nivel cuatro.

Heracles no dice nada y se mete en el armario cruzado de brazos pero a Alfred casi que le tenemos que empujar para que entre. Decidimos que, a parte de ponerle el pestillo a la puerta deberíamos ponerle una mesa o algo por si acaso le da por liarse a hostias aunque al final no pasa nada de eso.

A los 7 minutos les abrimos la puerta, los dos parecen bastante tranquilos para haber pasado 7 minutos ahí encerrados aunque al menos no ha salido ninguno de los dos con un ojo morado.

Volvemos a sentarnos todos al rededor de la ensaladera en la que Feli (que nadie sabe cómo ha llegado a ser el encargado de sacar los nombres) vuelve a rebuscar para sacar los dos nombres de la siguiente pareja.

-¡Eh Lud, mira te ha tocado a ti!-grita el italiano pegandole Ludwig el papel con su nombre a la cara-y tu pareja va a ser...-revuelve más los papeles antes de sacar un nombre-¡Eli!

El alemán se pone completamente rojo al mirar a la castaña pero asiente, como si aceptara una misión.

-No tienen nivel-canturrea Feliks que desde que salió su nombre ha decidido que se va a pasar el resto del juego tumbado en el suelo.

-¡YO LO COJO!-grita Victoria corriendo hacia la segunda ensaladera, de la que saca el primer papel que se encuentra.-¡JÁ, NIVEL 5!-grita esta vez más fuerte que antes.

-¡Uuuuuh! es la primera vez que sale el 5-dice Emma mientras mira alternativamente a la pareja.

Ludwig parece una estatua, no se ha movido del sitio aunque creo que se ha puesto más rojo si es posible, Elizabetha, en cambio ya está en la puerta del armario.

-Vamos Ludwig, que tampoco voy a comerte, son siete minutos.-dice la castaña.

La mirada de Feliciano no me pasa desapercibida, tampoco es que eso sea difícil teniendo en cuenta que parece desear poder matar a la húngara en estos mismo instantes, aún así no dice nada cuando su amigo se levanta ni cuando entra de la mano de su amiga al "paraíso".

-Pues a mi me da que estos dos al nivel 5 no le van a sacar provecho-dice Antonio, mirando a la puerta cerrada.

-¿Te has quedado con las ganas de que nos saliera a nosotros,_ mon ami_?

-No, no te lo creas tanto Fran, que con el 4 íbamos bien.

-Es que en verdad aunque salga un nivel 5 tampoco tienes tiempo de hacer gran cosa-interviene Emma, que aunque debería estar cabreada Toño es su novio no parece importarle en absoluto.

A los 7 minutos abrimos las puertas para dejar salir a Eli y Ludwig, los dos con la respiración acelerada y él con el pelo bastante revuelto.

Apenas les da tiempo a sentarse antes de que Feliciano vuelva a meter la mano en la ensaladera.

-¿Qué pone aquí? Ah, vale, creo que pone Vic-vuelve a sacar otro papel-y Ludwig. ¡Venga ya! ¿Otra vez?-suelta un bufido antes de tirar lo papeles hacia donde están todos los demás.

-Y el nivel es...-esta vez es Feliks el que saca el papel-el nivel 1-dice, un tanto decepcionado.

Ahora el alemán no se queda estático, sino que incluso se levanta antes que Victoria, que antes de nada le ha dado un largo trago a lo que sea que esté bebiendo.

Durante los 7 minutos que pasan juntos Feliciano se dedica a mirar fijamente a la puerta, como esperando que explote si se concentra demasiado aunque claramente eso no pasa.

-Feli que solo se están toqueteando, joder, no es el fin del mundo-veo que no soy el único observador de por aquí, aunque pensé que Chiara estaba dormida, llevaba sin hablar desde casi el principio.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el cabreo por no entrar tú con Antonio?-contesta Feliciano, sin despegar los ojos de la puerta.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto o subnormal?-pregunta la italiana justo antes de meterle una de las mayores collejas que he visto en mi vida a su hermano.-A la próxima te callas si no quieres otra.

Durante el resto del tiempo ninguno de los italianos vuelve a hablar y Antonio se dedica a observar cada movimiento de Chiara aunque ella no parece notarlo.

Al abrir las puertas Vic y Ludwig salen hablando como si en vez de haber estado 7 minutos encerrados en un sitio claustrofóbico, vinieran de tomar café.

No tarda en salir la siguiente pareja, cortesía de nuevo de Feli, que parece haberse repuesto bastante bien del ataque de celos de hace unos segundos.

-Antonio y-al italiano le da tal ataque de risa que no puede continuar la frase así que Alfred termina arrebatándole el papel de las manos.

-Y Arthur... _oh my God_-prácticamente susurra.

El español se echa a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la historia, el británico, por el contrario se lleva el vaso que tiene al lado a la boca y lo vacía de un trago.

-No-dice el rubio.

-¿No irás a negarte, verdad?-pregunta Emma, mirándole inquisidora y cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno, acaba de hacerlo-le responde Chiara a la belga que, como siempre que está de ella va buscando pelea.

-¿Tú también te niegas, Toni?-el castaño apenas puede contestar porque sigue riéndose, aún así niega con la cabeza, mirando a su novia.

-Decidido, Arthur, o entras tú solito o te metemos nosotros, tú elijes.

-El muy _idiot_ solo se ha negado para torturarme-se queja Arthur, que no hace ningún movimiento que indique que piensa levantarse del suelo.

Aunque creo que nadie dudaba que el rubio estaba en lo cierto una carcajada de mi amigo termina de confirmarlo.

-Muy bien ¿quién me ayuda a arrastrarle dentro?-preguntó, desafiante, Emma.

-Vale, entro-no sé si está así de rojo por la borrachera, por la vergüenza o el cabreo, pero tampoco me da tiempo a preguntarle antes de que entre al armario que tenemos como paraíso.

Cuando Antonio le sigue y cerramos las puertas las risas del español se escuchan amortiguadas, aunque no paran en los 7 minutos que están los dos dentro de el armario.

-¿En serio le ha entrado en ataque de risa pava ahora?-pregunto, a nadie en especial- Vaya desperdicio de nivel 4, la verdad.

Y sí, es un nivel completamente desperdiciado, porque a los 7 minutos, cuando abrimos las puertas Antonio sigue sin parar de reír y el único cambio es que ahora Arthur también lo hace, aunque de forma bastante más disimulada.

Ya algo preocupado por la salud mental de mi amigo decido llevármelo a que se moje un poco la cara o algo, a ver si se relaja. Pero ni si quiera llegamos al cuarto de baño antes de que se escuche un grito desde el salón.

-¡Me niego! No pienso entrar ahí-no es difícil distinguir a la italiana mayor.

Al escucharla al castaño se le pasa la risa de golpe y se pone completamente serio.

-¿Con quién le ha tocado?-me pregunta, como si yo lo supiera.

-Pues ni idea, _mon ami_, si no entramos no nos vamos a enterar-damos media vuelta y cuando entramos de vuelta al salón este parece otro.

Todos los papeles con los nombres están tirados por el suelo y la ensaladera está al otro lado de la sala. Chiara, que tiene toda la pinta de haberle dado una patada al bol, está lo más alejada posible del armario.

-No puedes negarte, Chiara, a Arthur no le hemos dejado porque Toni ha dicho que quería y yo digo lo mismo-la belga está completamente tranquila.

-No, no y no. Antes de entrar ahí contigo me corto un brazo, o mejor, te lo corto a ti.

-Cari ¿verdad que no puede negarse?-ahora Emma le está hablando directamente a Antonio.

-Pues... no, supongo que no-concluye al ver la mirada de su novia.

La verdad es que son una pareja extraña, en vez de darse apoyo en obligar a meter a gente en el armario deberían hacer lo contrario.

-Oh, venga ya ¿acaso os pagan por hacernos sufrir a unos cuántos? Si no quiere entrar no entra y ya-para mi sorpresa Arthur es el que ha saltado a defender a la italiana.

-No, eso no sería justo, si Arthur ha tenido que entrar ahora tiene que entrar ella y como es mi casa yo decido-Alfred se hace oír por encima de todos los demás y, por sorprendente que parezca con ese argumento tan infantil consigue que la gente le apoye.

Al final me toca a mi arrastrar a la italiana dentro del armario y recibir unos mordiscos y patadas que no quería para nada. Justo detrás entra Emma, muy sonriente y cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué nivel les ha tocado?-pregunta Antonio, que no ha vuelto a reírse.

-El 1 pero como que da igual, esas dos no duran ahí los 7 minutos ni de coña.

Y Feliks estaba en lo cierto, no tardamos ni 2 minutos en tener que abrir el armario por petición expresa de Emma, que grita desde dentro que la saquen antes de Chiara "la deje calva".

Al abrir la puerta la rubia sale rápidamente, mientras que la italiana sale tranquila (parece todo lo contrario a como entraron) y sacudiéndose de la mano un puñado de pelo sospechosamente rubio.

-Bueeno... ¿saco a alguien más?-duda Feli, que se ha dedicado, con la ayuda de Sakura, la que, por cierto, creo que es la que está más borracha de todos los que está aquí, a recoger los papeles que su hermana ha tirado por el suelo.

-Sí, osea por lo menos tres más ¿sí?-le contesta Feliks, que desde hace un rato ha dejado de estar tumbado y parece buscar algo en todos aquellos que no salen elegidos.

-Bueeeno... pues los siguientes son-el italiano saca los dos primeros papeles que toca-Sak y Al.

-Nivel 3-dice Toño, que aprovechando que ha ido a sentarse junto a Emma, coge el papel.

La japonesa se pone completamente roja y no ayuda para nada el comentario de Alfred.

-¡Mejor, así queda todo entre amigos!-el americano se levanta y le tiende la mano a Sakura, que no opone ninguna resistencia a acompañarle, aunque a cada paso me parece que van tiñéndose de rojo más parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando cierran la puerta Heracles resopla y echa una rápida mirada a las puertas por las que la pareja acaba de desparecer. Bueno, al menos el griego es mucho más sutil que Feliciano.

Mientras pasan los 7 minutos el italiano a cargo de formar las parejas se dedica a remover todos los papeles, de forma que cuando dejamos salir a los dos amigos, ella más roja de lo que jamás pensé que una persona podría llegar a ponerse y él con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

¿Se habrán besado? viéndoles actuar no sería de extrañar, y teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que va la pelinegra, además, no creo que Al sea de los que desperdicia un nivel 3 con una chica mona por muy amiga suya que sea.

-A ver, a ver, la penúltima pareja es-Heracles con-el castaño se queda un segundo callado, como si intentara descifrar el nombre de la pareja del griego-¡Ah! soy yo-dice, alegremente después de conseguir descifrar su propio nombre.

Feli, al contrario de su hermana echa una mirada a Heracles antes de encogerse de hombros y dirigirse hacia el armario, seguido por el griego.

-¿No hay nivel?-pregunta el ojiverde antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Nivel 4-se adelanta a nadie el polaco, que prácticamente ha volado para coger él el papel.

-Vale-justo cuando el griego cierra la puerta habla Sakura.

-Me voy a ver a Maddie-dice, como si se hubiera acordado de golpe de ella, y sale entre corriendo y tambaleándose del salón.

-¿A quién ha dicho que va a ir a ver?-pregunta Emma.

-A _my sister_, que es una aburrida y ha decido quedarse encerrada en su cuarto-bufa Alfred, como si la decisión de su hermana le molestara.

Los siete minutos pasan mientras la gente intenta recordar quién es la hermana del americano, a la que casi nadie parece conocer.

-Muy bien, veamos cuál va a ser la última pareja-el italiano coge los dos papeles tras rebuscar durante largo rato, removiendo todos los nombres y los lee en silencio, haciéndose de rogar.

No me gusta nada la mirada que Feliciano me lanza justo antes de leer los dos papeles.

-Francis y-el italiano hace una parada y mira a todo el mundo, el muy cabrón sabe cómo crear tensión-Arthur.

_¿Arthur? ¿De verdad entre todos los que estamos jugando me ha tenido que tocar con él? Esto tiene que ser una broma._

-_WHAT_!?-por un momento creo que es el ojiverde quién hace la pregunta, pero es Alfred.

-¿Algún problema con el juego, _mon ami_?-pregunto al americano-¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que Arthur es tu ex?

-Vamos, Fran, que no te ha dicho nada-intenta intervenir un muy borracho Antonio.

-_He said nothing_-interviene, ahora sí, el inglés que está empezando a levantarse.

Mientras yo también me pongo en pie me parece escuchar a alguien quejarse porque tanto Alfred como Arthur están hablando solo en inglés pero no presto atención. Toda mi atención está puesta en cierto rubio que ya está en pie, aunque con lo borracho que va dudo que sea capaz de sostenerse mucho rato.

-Arthur, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres-Alfred también se ha levantado y, la verdad, me está empezando a hartar.

-¿Acaso he dicho que no quiera?-el inglés tiene la voz pastosa pero se le entiende perfectamente.

Vale, eso me ha dejado confundido. Pensé que Arthur se reiría y me patearía, o lloraría y me patearía o algo por el estilo pero en ningún momento se me ocurrió que accediera a participar si yo era su pareja.

Por lo que veo Jones tampoco se esperaba esta reacción porque vuelve a sentarse sin decir nada.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Kirkland?-pregunto prácticamente susurrando en su oído.

-Déjate de tonterías y terminemos ya con esto de una vez-dice, completamente seguro el ingles antes de cogerme del brazo y dirigirme hacia el armario.

No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando me coge del brazo aunque no debería, es más, es él el que debería estar temblando de pies a cabeza, no yo. Aún así es Arthur, envalentonado por el alcohol, el entra primero así que le sigo y cierro la puerta. Desde el exterior se escucha una voz femenina (creo que es Victoria) gritando que nuestros 7 minutos acaban de empezar.

En ese momento Arthur comienza a temblar y me doy cuenta de que en verdad sí que está nervioso, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Vamos, vamos, _mon amour_, solo tienes que relajarte un poco-le digo, con una voz bastante tranquila teniendo en cuenta mis propios nervios. Apoyo mis manos en sus hombros y acaricio un poco sus brazos, aunque no me atrevo a hacer mucho más.

-Estoy relajado-no le veo pero noto perfectamente como cruza los brazos y por su tono de voz supongo que tiene el ceño fruncido.

-Pues no lo pareces, no estás relajado si tienes los brazos cruzados-bajo hasta sus manos y le descruzo los brazos.

En vez de una respuesta escucho un pequeño paso y noto su boca rozar mi oreja.

-Quizás eres tú el que está tenso, Bonnefoy.

-Arthur, quizás no deberíamos hacer esto, estás muy borracho.

-A la mierda el "no deberíamos" soy mayorcito para saber lo que puedo hacer y lo que no-dice, todavía con su boca pegada a mi oído.

No me paro a pensar en una respuesta, honestamente tampoco creo que fuera capaz de pensar una ahora mismo. Simplemente busco su boca con la mía.

No es el primer beso que le doy pero este es distinto. No sé si es el alcohol, si es el estar encerrado en un sitio tan pequeño o si es que es verdad lo que llevo ya un tiempo temiéndome.

Paso las manos de las suyas a su camisa, más concretamente bajo su camisa y estoy tan concentrado en esto que no noto que él ha hecho lo mismo hasta que no noto sus manos frías contra la espalda.

Es él el primero en separarse para buscar algo de aire y en el momento en el que momento en que nuestras bocas se separan yo bajo la mía hasta tocar su cuello.

-No-Arthur se gira de forma que me hace separarme de él-el cuello no.

-¿Por?

-No quiero que me toques el cuello-apostaría todos mis ahorros a que ahora mismo está rojo.

-Impídemelo entonces-le digo antes de volver a besarle el cuello, aunque antes le sujeto las manos para que no pueda apartarme, o pegarme, cosa de la que sería bastante capaz.

Siento como se estremece pero aún así me empuja lo justo para volver a juntar su boca con la mía. Nuestras lenguas vuelven a explorar la boca del otro al igual que nuestras manos van abriéndose camino entre la ropa.

Entre caricias y besos pierdo completamente la noción del tiempo, hasta que otra vez la voz femenina vuelve a aparecer anunciando que solo nos quedan 30 segundos en "el paraíso".

Nos separamos a la vez pero nos volvemos a juntar de nuevo, aunque este último beso no tiene nada que ver con los anteriores. Si ya estos eran distintos a los que le había dado antes el último no tiene ni punto de comparación.

Es un beso completamente dulce, no es un beso de dos jóvenes borrachos jugando a los 7 minutos en el paraíso sin saber lo que sienten el uno por el otro, no. Es un beso de dos personas que se quieren.

Nos volvemos a separar pero esta vez no hay otro beso sino la voz del inglés rompiendo el silencio.

-Y_ou're doing it to me again, but this is wrong, to wrong. And I hate you._

No me da tiempo a contestarle nada antes de que las puertas se abran y Arthur salga, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, si yo no lo he entendido mal algo ha pasado, algo muy muy gordo.

* * *

RODERICH

Nunca me han gustado las fiestas, siempre son lo mismo, una panda de adolescentes ultra hormonados que beben hasta que no pueden con su cuerpo, una música horrenda que te perfora los oídos y que, obviamente, no puedes quitar porque sino te tachan de "aburrido".

Y lo peor de todo, a mitad de la fiesta un idiota borracho, al que no voy a nombrar, pero cuyo nombre empieza por "G" y termina por "ilbert" ha derramado un líquido (supongo que como todo aquí, algo alcohólico) por la mesa en la que yo estaba, más concrétamente por la zona exacta en la que estaba apoyado mi móvil.

Así que aquí estoy, con el móvil estropeado e intentando que esta horrenda música no me acabe dando dolor de cabeza.

-Pues la fiesta no está mal para ser del idiota capitalista-Iván, que no ha dejado de beber vodka en toda la noche, pero que no parece para nada borracho me mira, supongo que quiere que le conteste.

¡Ah! claro, se me ha olvidado comentar que el suceso del móvil ha acabado haciendo que me junte con un grupo de lo más variopinto, formado por Iván, su hermana Natasha, y dos amigos de ambos, Toris, y Eduard.

-Esta fiesta es un asco.

Volvemos a quedarnos un rato callados, mirando como los muy idiotas del resto de la gente hacen un círculo alrededor de una bol o una ensaladera o algo similar.

-¿Y por qué no te vas?-pregunta de nuevo el ruso, como si no hubiera habido una pausa en la conversación.

-Porque quedé con que alguien me recogía cuando le avisara, pero ahora no le puedo avisar porque se me ha estropeado el móvil-señalo el aparato, bueno, más bien señalo a Eduard, que tiene el móvil en la mano y que lleva un rato intentando repararlo.

-¿Has quedado con el chico con el que engañaste a Elizabetha?-me pregunta ahora la hermana de Iván.

-Yo no la engañé, simplemente ahora salgo con él-tampoco tengo por qué darle muchas explicaciones a la rubia sobre mi vida amorosa.

-Creo que voy a poder arreglarlo, pero voy a necesitar bastante rato-interrumpe Eduard.

-Vale, como quieras, pero haz que funcione.

De nuevo se hace el silencio entre nosotros y digo entre nosotros porque en esta maldita fiesta no se puede hacer el silencio, entre la música y los gritos de los borrachos, entre los que está Elizabetha. Ahora que lo pienso fríamente no entiendo cómo pude salir con ella, es guapa y me cae bien, pero no compartimos gustos por nada, estoy mucho mejor con Vash, con él al menos me entiendo.

-¿No te molesta que esté aquí Elizabetha?-me pregunta Toris, que parecer haber visto el hilo de mis pensamientos de los que me acaba de sacar.

-No ¿debería?

-No, bueno, habéis cortado hace no mucho, no lo sé, solo opino que es algo raro que cuando coincidáis los dos no pase nada, actuáis como si nunca os hubiérais conocido-¿Y ahora por qué se dedica a analizarme?

-Ya, es que lo mejor es cortar todo lazo con la antigua pareja, así no sufres y ya-cojo el vaso en el que estoy bebiendo (no dije que no bebiera alcohol) y me lo llevo a la boca.

-Roderich no sentía nada por Elizabetha ¿es eso, da?-se mete ahora el ruso en la conversación.

-Sí, lo sentía, por lo menos al principio, luego ya no. El amor se va igual de rápido que viene-esta conversación está llegando a un sitio al que no me gusta porque no, no me gusta hablar de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir por mi ex.

-Emma no sentía nada por mi y por eso me engañó-ahora es el turno de Natasha de contar su trágica historia que, la verdad, es que no me interesa lo más mínimo.

-Ya, yo te lo dije, te iba a hacer daño, Nat.

-Pero yo no la ignoro, yo la odio-la rusa se ha puesto a arrugar el vaso de plástico que tenían en la mano, una visión bastante perturbadora ya que el vaso ha terminado chorreando líquido rojo.

Por un momento pienso en preguntar cómo es que saben tanto de mi relación con Elizabetha, pero tampoco quiero que la conversación vuelva a girar en torno a ese tema, bueno, más bien no quiero que haya más conversación.

No es porque no me caigan bien, aunque tampoco lo hacen, siendo sinceros, es solo que ya tengo demasiado con el maldito dolor de cabeza que me están dando la música y el alcohol.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos me mantengo en silencio y sin participar en otras de las superfluas conversaciones en las que me estoy viendo envuelto esta noche que parece no tener fin.

-El amor a primera vista sí que existe ¿verdad, Roderich?-el ruso vuelve a intentar meterme en la conversación y encima busca mi apoyo.

-No, es imposible enamorarte de una persona con una simple mirada, puede ser que te atraiga, pero no te enamoras-respecto a este tema siempre he sido muy tajante así que no tengo ninguna duda a la hora de contestar.

Las dudas me entran después, al ver la mirada del ruso, que parece oscurecerse por momentos. Quizás sí que debería haberle dado la razón.

-Lo que pasa es que nunca lo has vivido, así que ni si quiera sabes de lo que estás hablando-me dice Iván.

-¿Roderich? Ya tengo arreglado el móvil-Eduard se mete, de nuevo, en la conversación, enseñando con orgullo el móvil con la pantalla encendida.

-Ah, pues gracias-le digo, mientras le cojo el móvil de las manos y compruebo si Vash me ha hablado, cosa que sí ha hecho.

-De nada-dice, alegremente el rubio.

-Eduard tú sabes que el amor a primera vista existe-debo suponer que es una pregunta, aunque a todas luces es una afirmación.

Supongo que asiente, pero no le miro. Como pensaba Vash me ha mandado varios mensajes preguntándome que qué tal va la fiesta.

Le respondo, contándole brevemente lo que ha pasado con el móvil, el alcohol y el albino idiota y le pido que venga a recogerme.

"Vale, en media hora estoy allí"

Menos mal, solo me queda media hora más de una conversación para nada interesante en la que parece que todo el mundo va a darle la razón al ruso y me voy de esta horrible fiesta. Aunque en realidad no ha estado tan mal como pensaba en un principio que sería.

* * *

TORIS

-Iván, voy un momento adentro.-dice Natasha cortando a Eduard, quien estaba hablando de algo relacionado con su blog, y se mete de nuevo en esa casa de locos.

-Vale-responde Iván aunque su hermana ya no le oye.

-¿Me lo parece a mi o Natasha está esta noche muy distante?-pregunto de repente, dejando salir esa duda que lleva toda la noche rondando por mi cabeza.

-Te lo parece porque estás enamorado.-responde Eduard con una sonrisa.-pero Natasha siempre es así.

Frunzo el ceño al oír eso de que estoy enamorado pero no digo nada más. Quizás Eduard tenga razón y ella sea siempre así. Aunque ha habido más veces en las que Natasha no estaba tan callada. Parece que está en su mundo, pensando en cosas completamente alejadas de la fiesta. Y puede que así sea en parte, ya que Emma, su ex, está en la fiesta, y han habido varios momentos, como cuando hemos jugado al yo nunca, en los que la tensión entre ellas era claramente palpable.

-Por cierto, Iván...-empiezo, sin embargo, soy cortado por Elizabetha, quien parece realmente cabreada.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-grita enfadada, con los brazos en jarra.-¿¡No hay ningún sitio en esta casa en la que no halla gente besuqueándose!?

-¿Te parece que nos estamos besuqueando?-pregunta Eduard.

-Ja-ja, ni gracia-responde Elizabetha frunciendo el ceño.-ahí dentro parece que hay un puticlub, en serio.

-¿Quiénes se estaban liando?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Antonio con Emma, aunque antes casi besa a Chiara. Francis con Arthur en el sofá, y como nadie los pare van a llegar a algo más que un simple beso. Alfred está muy cariñoso con Sakura aunque aún no se han besado ni nada, y Feliks antes ha intentado besarme.

Cuando la morena se calla, se forma de repente un silencio incómodo que nadie quiere romper. Iván está mirando distraído su vaso de vodka, sin enterarse de nada. Sin embargo, Eduard y yo nos miramos.

-Toris, ¿me acompañas un momento adentro?-pregunta mi amigo, intentando salir de este sitio en el que la tensión entre Roderich y Elizabetha va cada vez más en aumento.

-Sí, sí.-respondo de inmediato, adelantándome a él y entrando a la casa rápidamente.

-¿Has sentido la misma incomodidad que yo con esos dos ahí?-pregunta Eduard nada más llegar al salón. Me giro y veo que Iván se ha quedado ahí fuera, con los dos ex novios.-Espero que no haga preguntas como las que le ha hecho antes a Roderich...

-Conociéndole, espérate lo peor...

Antes de responder a Eduard, siento como alguien me toca el brazo y me giro para descubrir que es Natasha.

-¡Natasha!-exclamo, alzando las cejas.-¿dónde estabas?

-¿Nos podemos ir?-pregunta sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, ignorando la presencia de Eduard, quien se pone a escribir en su móvil.

-Me siento mal...-murmura, y no sé cómo es que consigo oírla, con todo el follón que hay aquí montado.

-Vámonos entonces.-digo girándome para indicarle a Eduard que nos vamos.

-¿Quieres que te deje intimidad a ti y a tu chica?-pregunta Eduard sin molestarse en susurrar eso, haciendo que mi cara se ponga como un tomate y no sepa responderle coherentemente.

-No, idiota.-responde Natasha en mi lugar.-nos vamos todos.

Y como todos sabemos, nadie contradice a Natasha.

* * *

FELIKS

Esto es un completo caos. Osea, no es la primera fiesta a la que voy, ni mucho menos, pero esta es tan como una película barata. Dan ganas hasta de llorar, o bueno, puede que ese sea el alcohol.

Llevo no sé cuanto tiempo tumbado en uno de los sofás de Alfred, con con un mareo increíble. Durante este rato me ha parecido escuchar que un chico ha vomitado pero ni si quiera abro los ojos para enterarme.

Sí que los abro, en cambio, cuando algo, una bolsa de patatas, se estrella en mi cara.

-Deberías comer si estás mareado.-Chiara se deja caer a mi lado en el sofá. Aunque no lo admita sé que está preocupada. Haré el esfuerzo.

-Como que no tengo nada de hambre.-Aún así abro la bolsa con manos torpes. Después de todo no quiero que me de un bajón de azúcar con tanta gente alrededor, y con todo lo que he bebido no sería de extrañar. Maldito páncreas inútil.

Nos quedamos los dos un rato en silencio, cogiendo patatas de la bolsa. Luego, ella dice de irse, me comenta algo más, pero no sé el qué. Quizás vaya a tomar un poco el aire o algo así.

Me vuelvo a quedar solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Tú.-Un mastodonte de pelo engominado se me acerca.

Le miro sin decir nada, esperando que siga hablando.

-Tienes cara de estar amargado. Si te has traído dinero te lo soluciono rápido.

-¿¡Qué!?-Abro los ojoso como platos. Vale, como que no estoy siendo el alma de la fiesta, pero esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro.

-Vamos, no seas nenaza.-Me insiste el de ojos azules, Govert.

-Osea... vale que estés mal de pasta ¿pero tanto como para prostituirte?

Y el pedazo de tío de casi dos metros se sonroja como una niñita a la que acaban de pedir salir. Me muerdo el labio para evitar reírme en su cara, pero no lo consigo ni de lejos.

-¡Es maría, pedazo de inútil!-grita, moviendo una bolsita transparente con el contenido.

Aún tardo un poco en acallar la risa lo suficiente como para contestarle algo. Limpiándome una lagrima miro la susodicha bolsa. Hay cantidad suficiente como para colocar a medio ejercito.

No voy a decir no he probado los porros, aunque solo fue una vez y dos o tres caladas porque me ahogaba bastante con el humo.

-¿Cuánto quieres?-Le pregunto, sonriendo. Siempre hay una segunda vez para todo.

-Depende, cuanta más gente más barato.-Dice Govert, a quien le brilla los ojos. Supongo que la codicia le puede.

Quedamos en que me avisa en un rato, cuando tenga a más gente. Por un momento pienso en ir a por algo más de alcohol, pero acabo por descartar la idea. Ya voy lo suficientemente mareado.

Pasados unos 15 minutos o así el mastodonte de Govert vuelve a taparme la visión.

-Ya estamos, vente fuera.

Con pasos mecánicos (y evitando por los pelos chocarme contra el paragüero de la entrada) le sigo hasta llegar al césped de la casa del americano. Hay más gente de la que me pensaba, y todos forman un círculo.

Durante unos segundos pienso que han empezado sin mi. Osea, esa cara de embobados no la pueden tener si haber fumado. Sin embargo, están todos mirando a Arthur, que se dedica a liar los porros de manera casi profesional.

Levanto las cejas al verle.

-No preguntes.-Me aconseja el inglés, que sigue con la vista clavada en sus manos. Concentrado.

Me siento al lado de Elizabetha, a la que conozco por ser de la clase de Liet, que me sonríe. Al otro lado hay un hueco vacío. Me doy cuenta de que Govert se ha vuelto a largar, así que falta gente. El hueco no tarda en ocuparse por un chico de pelo castaño al que parece que acaban de despertar. Tampoco es de mi clase.

Cuando Govert llega con el último integrante del grupo me quedo a cuadros.

-¿Feli?-El italiano me saluda, tan contento, y se sienta entre el mastodonte y una chica asiática, a la que reconozco como amiga de Feliciano.

Vale, creo que somos, sin duda, el grupo más raro que se ha formado en toda la noche. Osea, es que no pegamos para nada. Muchos ni si quiera nos hablamos, aunque no es nada que un poco de maría no pueda solucionar.

Mientras el holandés se dedica a explicar a los "primerizos", como él los llama, cómo tienen que inhalar (después de habernos pedido el dinero, claro), miro a la gente que forma el circulo.

El mastodonte, Arthur, la ex del pervertido, Heracles (o algo así), Sakura, Toño, la puta (Emma, no la Bichopalo), Feli y yo.

Govert enciende el primero de todos los pitillos que hay. Hace una pequeña demostración de qué hacer con el humo.

Rápidamente el porro empieza a pasar de unas manos a otras. La primera en ahogarse con el humo es la ex del pervertido, Victoria, creo recordar. Aún tosiendo la morena se ríe. Ni si quiera ha tenido tiempo a colocarse, pero bueno.

Cuando la chica me lo pasa me quedo mirándolo unos segundos.

Bueno solo voy a divertirme un poco ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Con esto en mente le doy una calada honda, saboreando el humo y dejando que llegue hasta mis pulmones. Lo mantengo ahí mientras le paso el cigarrillo a Toño.

Emma se lo quita de las manos y le da ella una calada, tras unos segundos reteniendo el humo, se lo pasa al hispano con un beso. Ambos se ríen.

Miro todo el proceso soltando el humo por la boca poco a poco. Quizás lo he retenido demasiado tiempo, porque ya estoy más mareado que al principio.

De todas formas no importa. Osea, esta sensación es muchísimo mejor a la del mareo por alcohol o por bajada de azúcar. En realidad es una sensación bastante buena.

Cuando Feli se lleva el porro a los labios todos miramos expectantes. Es su primera vez, así que seguramente se acaba ahogando, al igual que Victoria.

Sin embargo, el italiano le da la calada con una naturalidad tal que parece que lo lleva haciendo toda su vida.

-¿Estás seguro de no haberlo probado antes?-Pregunta Arthur, escéptico, mientras sigue la trayectoria de la maría. Esta pasa a manos de la amiga de Feli, Sakura.

-Claro.-Responde el castaño, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

La asiática, como era de esperar, sí que se ahoga. Tose tanto que acaba con lágrimas en los ojos, roja y aceptando la botella de líquido (dudo que sea agua) que Elizabetha le pasa.

A medida que van aumentando las caladas, el ambiente, al principio algo tenso, se va relajando entre nosotros.

Sakura es la primera en abandonar, tirándose al suelo y riéndose como pensé que no era capaz.

Heracles no tarda en acercarse a ella, pero la japonesa le echa. Mientras sigue riendose, como si con su sola presencia el griego le hiciera cosquillas.

Cuando Elizabetha lo deja también, tumbándose en el suelo con una sonrisa soñadora, un grito de Sakura nos sobresalta a todos.

-¡Chiara!-Grita, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Entre el humo que estoy exhalando veo a la asiática intentar ponerse en pie. No lo consigue, así que se deja caer mientras sigue riéndose. Me contagia la risa, así que, aunque la mirada de mi amiga es aterradora solo atino a reírme.

-_Ciao, sorella!_-Saluda felizmente Feliciano, llevándose el porro a la boca.-¿Quieres un poco?-Le pregunta a su hermana, ofreciéndoselo.

-¿¡Pero tú eres subnormal o qué te pasa!?-Las risas se van apagando. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Bueno, todos menos Arthur, que sigue empeñado en hablar solo, diciendo que no vemos a las hadas porque somos estúpidos.

-No seas aguafiestas, Chiara. Si solo lo estaba probando.-Antonio, con toda la cara llena de pintalabios de su novia, intenta calmar a la italiana. Mal hecho.

-¡Y tú también eres subnormal! ¿Cómo le dejas fumar porros tan tranquilo, pedazo de bastardo? ¿Acaso no sabes lo idiota que es sin estar colocado?-Los ojos de la italiana brillan. Bien podría ser por el alcohol o bien por la furia, como que no tengo ni idea.

Yo, conociendo a mi amiga, decido quedarme al margen. Intentando aguantar la risa que me da todo esto.

-Shhh. Esa es la hermana de Feliciano. Pero no habléis tan alto, que está enfadada.-Dice, de repente el británico, mandando callar al aire.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas. Hasta Chiara se ríe, aunque eso no evita que coja a un sonriente Feliciano de la patilla y se lo lleve de vuelta a la casa.

Respiro aliviado, solo me he llevado una mirada de odio de la castaña. Estoy más que acostumbrado.

-Bueno, pues a más tocamos.-Dice Govert, que también tiene una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, mientras enciende otro porro.

* * *

LUDWIG

Definitivamente, venir a esta fiesta ha sido la peor idea de todas.

Llevo toda la noche intentando buscar a Sakura para hablar con ella sobre Feli, ya que creo que siento algo por él, pero no quiere escucharme. Está con Alfred y no tiene pinta de que vayan a separarse en lo que queda de fiesta. Además, lleva varias copas de más encima y está un poco borracha. Pero eso no es nada comparado con Feli, quien está completamente ebrio.

-Jo, Lud, yo quiero volver a jugar a siete minutos en el paraíso.-dice, por no decir que arrastra las palabras, Feli, agarrándome del brazo y tirando de él. Estamos sentado en un sofá del salón, donde aún queda gente bailando.

-¿Y que quieres que yo le haga?-intento razonar aunque sin éxito.

-Dile a Francis que juguemos de nuevoooo-se queja apretando más mi brazo.

-Suéltame, que me vas a hacer daño.-digo soltándome de su agarre sin muchos problemas.-además, Francis está con Arthur y no creo que quieran que le interrumpan.

-Pero Luuud, quiero jugaaaar -lloriquea abrazándome por la cintura. Siento como mi cara arde cuando mi amigo hace eso, así que le empujo hasta que se suelta completamente.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?-pregunta mirándome con los ojos acuosos, casi a punto de llorar.

-No digas tonterías.-respondo secamente, poniéndome en pie, pues decididamente tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas?-pregunta Feli desde el sofá-¿Me abandonas, no? Eso es lo que llevas haciendo durante las últimas semanas.-dice, comenzando a llorar. Otras veces me preocuparía por sus cambios de humor, pero estando en una fiesta como esta no son tan raros.

-Ahora vuelvo. Voy a...-digo, intentando buscar alguna mentira que le convenza.-a ir a por tu chaqueta, que se quedó en el cuarto de Alfred.

-Ah, es verdad.-dice intentando levantarse, pero se cae en el sillón, riéndose. Por su forma de actuar diría que lleva algo más que alcohol en el cuerpo.-ve tú a por mi chaqueta que tengo frío, Lud.

-Vale, pero no te muevas de aquí, ¿eh?-digo yendo hacia las escaleras, buscando desesperadamente a Sakura, quien está en el cuarto de Alfred con Elizabetha.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto dudoso entrando al cuarto, no queriendo interrumpir la conversación de las dos amigas.

-Hola, Lud-dice ella con la voz cortada, como si estuviese llorando. Y así es, tiene la cara llena de lágrimas y está limpiándose los ojos, completamente rojos. Ella está igual que Feliciano ya que, hace apenas unos minutos la he visto riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana-¿qué quieres?

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado. No sé que es mejor, que estuviese como antes, riéndose tontamente a causa del alcohol, o así, llorando ya después de habérsele pasado el efecto del mismo.

-S-Sí-responde ella rápidamente.-no es nada, solo se ha metido algo en el ojo.

Obviamente, no me creo esa burda mentira, pero si ella no quiere contarme qué le ocurre no puedo forzarla a hacerlo.

-Venía a decirte que me voy con Feli. Le acompaño a su casa. ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros? Y te acompaño a tu casa si quieres.

-No, me voy a quedar a dormir con Maddie, pero gracias.-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues eso, que ya nos vamos. Adiós.-me despido de las dos chicas y bajo al salón donde me encuentro que Feli está cabeceando.

-Feliciano, despierta que nos vamos.-le ordeno zarandeándole del hombro con algo de fuerza, haciendo que despierte.

-¿Lud?-pregunta frotándose un ojo.

-Vamos, levántate-digo tomándole de un brazo y tirando con fuerza de él para poner a Feli en pie, quien se levanta aunque con dificultades.

-¡Lud, para! Todo se mueve, así no puedo andar.-lloriquea cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mareado.

-Tranquilo, yo te llevo.-digo pensando en alguna solución.-Mira, te vas a subir a mi espalda, ¿sí?

Antes de que pueda contestar, me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le digo que se suba. Él lo hace dudosamente, pero al final consigo que se agarre a mi cuello y yo le cojo de las piernas.

-Nos vamos.-digo cuando llegamos a la puerta a Iván, Eduard y Toris, quienes están hablando en el porche. Creo que son los que más sobrios están de la fiesta, aparte de mí. Se despiden de nosotros amablemente y emprendo el camino de vuelta hacia casa de Feliciano. ¿Debería volver a por Chiara? Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y me da cosa dejarla allí sola...aunque si vuelvo será más tarde, no podré con ella y Feli a la vez.

A mitad de camino, mientras voy pensando en algunas de las indirectas que se han dicho en el juego de "Yo nunca", siento como Feliciano me rodea el cuello en un abrazo y me suspira en el oído.

-O-Oye, Feli, ¿qué haces?

-Lud, eres un idiota-murmura en sueños. Me sonrojo un poco, sin saber cómo tomarme eso.

-¿Y eso por qué, si puede saberse?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Sin embrago, no me responde y se queda callado hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos a su portal, bajo a Feli de mi espalda, esperando que esté despierto.

-¿Feli?-pregunto mientras le bajo.

-¿Sí?-pregunta él, que afortunadamente ya se ha despertado.

-Ya hemos llegado a tu casa.-digo sujetándole del brazo, por si se cae o algo.

Feliciano no dice nada durante un rato en el que cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a la frente.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupado, esperando que no vomite encima mía.

-No, no estoy bien.-dice con voz ronca. Levanta la cabeza y me mira con los ojos centelleantes.-estoy harto, Ludwig, estoy realmente harto de que seas tan idiota cuando se trata de temas amorososo. ¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?

No sé qué responderle, ya que no sé a qué se refiere, pero esto no me gusta. Son pocas las veces en las que Feliciano se enfada, pero cuando lo hace, suele ser terrible.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto, esperando que me grite o algo. Sin embargo, en vez de recibir un chillido de su parte lo que recibo es un beso. Me quedo de piedra, sin saber qué hacer. Feliciano me ha cogido la cara con las manos y me está aplastando sus labios contra los míos.

De repente, se separa bruscamente y entra corriendo a su casa, ya que el portal lo acaba de abrir un hombre que lleva una bolsa de basura en la mano y se dirige a los contenedores que están en la acera de enfrente.

Miro a Feliciano irse sin saber cómo reaccionar durante unos momentos. Cuando por fin reacciono y me pongo a andar hacia mi casa, me llevo un dedo a los labios, donde hace menos de cinco minutos Feliciano me ha besado.

* * *

EMMA

Creo que al final me he emborrachado, pero no mucho o por lo menos todavía soy capaz de hablar con coherencia.

-Antonio voy a salir.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta él con cara de idiota. Quizás también esté borracho.

-Pues afuera.-digo yendo hacia la puerta. Antonio se empieza a reír sin razón alguna, pero no dice nada, vale, entonces es que está borracho, siempre se ríe así.

Cuando salgo, veo que hay un grupo de gente mirándome de los que no reconozco a la mayoría, por no decir a ninguno de ellos ¿estos son amigos de Alfred? porque tienen más pinta de haberse colado aquí.

-¿Tu eres...el loco ese, no? ¿Iván te llamabas?-pregunto a uno muy alto que me empieza a mirar raro y al que creo reconocer. Me acerco a él lentamente mientras hablo.-no me caes mal. De hecho, me pareces muy mono. Si quieres un día podemos quedar y hacer lo que tu quieras.

No sé por qué, empiezo a reírme sola, quizás es que Antonio me ha pegado su tipo de borrachera, si es que eso es posible. Um... ahora que lo pienso estoy saliendo con Antonio, que está aún dentro de la casa, tanto o más ebrio que yo.

-Además, siempre me has parecido muy sexy.-añado acercándome más a él y abrazándole del cuello. No pienso preocuparme por tener novio ahora, además, hace tiempo que no siento nada por él, como me pasa siempre que una relación se alarga más de lo necesario.

De repente, alguien carraspea y me giro. Es gracioso porque no la he reconocido hasta ahora... entonces quizás estoy más borracha de lo que pensaba porque es Natasha.

-Ah, hola Nat, ¿cómo estás?-antes de que me responda, me doy cuenta de que tampoco me importa cómo esté y vuelvo a reirme-en realidad tu hermano me parece mucho mejor partido que tú-le digo, aún mirando al chico que creo que se llama Iván. La verdad es que no estoy segura de por qué le digo eso, bueno, siempre puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol.

Vuelvo a reírme al ver la cara que pone, al escucharme, entonces alguien me empuja y me caigo al suelo. Me quedo ahí tumbada ya que, por el golpe todo empieza a darme vueltas alrededor y que la gente se ponga a gritar no me ayuda nada. No entiendo lo que dicen, pero hasta yo puedo notar perfectamente que están enfadados, lo que no sé si conmigo o entre ellos.

Iván está gritando con alguien que se parece a él en estatura, pero no logro distinguirle bien así que no debe de ser algo relacionado conmigo. Intento levantarme para reconocer al chico que está peleando con el ruso, pero noto como algo ácido sube por mi esófago y antes de vomitar decido volver a tumbarme en el suelo y cerrar los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos no todo baile a mi alrededor y que mi estómago no decida que es mejor expulsar todo el alcohol.

Cuando acaban de pelear, o por lo menos es lo que parece porque se dejan de escuchar gritos abro los ojos a tiempo para ver cómo la persona que estaba gritando con Iván se acerca a mi para ayudarme a levantarme, una vez estoy en pie me lleva casi a rastras hacia el jardín ya que sigo bastante mareada por el alcohol y el golpe que me he dado contra el suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo!?

Vaya, ahora que está más cerca ya le distingo mejor... y creo que es...

-¿Govert?-me río al ver que parece enfadado.

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza para ir a ligarte a Iván estando Natasha delante?

-Me pareció muy lindo.-digo, me mira incrédulo, pero no es tan difícil de creer que me pareciera lindo, me gustan los ojos claros y él los tiene muy claros.

Govert se pone a hablar de algo que no entiendo muy bien. De repente me doy cuenta de lo bonitos que son sus ojos no son del color de los de Iván pero siempre me han gustado los ojos de Govert, y me acuerdo de que fue lo primero en lo que me fijé de él cuando le conocí, antes de comenzar a salir. La verdad es que echo de menos el tiempo en el que salíamos, por muy larga que esa relación pudiera ser nunca me aburrí y estoy segura de que no me aburriría. Me pregunto si sus labios sabrán igual que antes.

-...y por eso, Emma, no puedes-

No sé que es lo que no puedo hacer porque antes de que mi ex continúe hablando le beso torpemente pero eso no me impide darme cuenta de que sus labios no han cambiado para nada, es como volver atrás en el tiempo. Mientras le beso le abrazo por la cintura.

A partir de aquí ya no recuerdo nada más, aunque creo que no fui rechazada precisamente.


	8. San Valentín

**Entrada 8: San Valentín**

Ya ha llegado uno de los días más capitalistas del año, en el que enamorados y enamoradas derrochan sus ahorros en, normalmente, bombones y flores. De mi instituto supongo que hay mucho que contar, sobre todo de los de mi curso. Analizaré cada parejita así a rasgos generales a ver si lo que digo es verdad luego o no.

Empecemos por mi clase y ya así enlacemos con los de letras.

Alfred. El autodenominado héroe parece haberse dado cuenta(en su fiesta del otro día, supongo) que está enamorado de Sakura. Aunque no sé si mi compañero las tenga todas de su parte, ya que Heracles también está por ella, y él le saca bastante más ventaja, pues está en su clase, y si mal no recuerdo están sentados juntos. Así que, Alfred, no sé si te sonreirá la suerte para con Sakura...

Sigamos con su hermana, Maddie, mi antigua compañera de asiento(ahora me siento con Iván y ella con la hermana de éste). La hermana de Jones está coladita por Gilbert, y éste de ella. Me pregunto cuando será que ambos se atrevan a dar el paso, por que todo está ya dispuesto para que su romance empiece...

Toño, uno de los mejores amigos de Gilbert. Está de novio con Emma, aunque he podido observar que últimamente echa unas miraditas a Chiara que... a ver cómo acaban estos tres. En cuanto a Emma, es solo cuestión de tiempo que deje a Toño.

Ludwig, el hermano de Gilbert, se ve que está enamorado de Feliciano, su amiguísimo inseparable quien no para de mandarle indirectas, pero el alemán no parece captarlas...

Iván, mi mejor amigo(junto a Toris) está que no caga con ese tal Yao y dice que le va a regalar algo. Espero de verdad que ese Yao no sea un amigo imaginario suyo, que no me extrañaría...

Toris... se supone que le va bien con Nat, así que a ver qué hace hoy, quizás se le declare ya en serio... Nat, en teoría, también le quiere... así que dudo que le rechace. De Toris quien está enamorado es Feliks, pero no hay posibilidad de que ocurra nada. Toris es cien por cien hetero, o eso sabemos.

Ah, se me olvidaba. El trío más polémico del curso: Francis, Alfred y Arthur. Al parecer, como todos vimos en la fiesta celebrada por Jones el mes pasado, Francis y Arthur sienten mucha atracción que tal vez hoy cuaje en algo más. Por su parte, Alfred parece que, a pesar de que le gusta Sakura, sigue prendado de Arthur. Eso dio a entender cuando su ex y el francés tuvieron que hacer juntos no-se-qué romántico dentro de un armario.

Y luego están los que no sé muy bien cómo les va: Roderich, Elizabetha y Govert. Los dos primeros no pueden verse ni en pintura. Él tiene novio, y ella... no quiere saber nada sobre el amor. Y luego está Govert, que, ¿tiene sentimientos? Ni idea. Parece que no, pero... de ser así, que tenga, ¿A quién le pertenece su corazón?

_Entrada publicada el 14-2-2015_

* * *

MADELEINE

_14 de febrero de 2015_

_Y por fin, ya ha llegado ese día que llevo tiempo esperando: San Valentín. Es el día en el que los enamorados se confiesan su amor hacia el otro y suelen darse flores y/o bombones. _

_Sé que tengo mucha fé, pero tengo la esperanza de que Gilbert haga conmigo esto hoy. La verdad es que al principio no sabía que él fuese a ser tan importante para mi. Pensaba que era un idiota sin sentimientos con la cabeza llena de serrín que sólo iba a dar por culo en la clase. Sin embargo, ha resultado ser una persona increíble a la que tengo en mucha estima, más aún después de todas esas cosas bonitas que me dijo en la fiesta que montó Alfred en casa el otro día. Nadie me había subido nunca tanto la moral, y eso es algo por lo que le estoy muy agradecida..._

-¡Maddie!¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase!

La voz de mi madre me detiende de seguir escribiendo en mi diario, volviendo a la realidad y dándome cuenta de que en cinco minutos empiezan las clases y normalmente tardo unos diez o quince minutos en llegar al instituto.

Tras guardar atropelladamente el diario debajo de la almohada, cojo mi mochila y salgo de mi casa. Corro como si no hubiera mañana y, tras esquivar varios coches que han estado a punto de atropellarme en el camino, llego justa al instituto. La sirena ya ha tocado, y las clases por tanto ya han empezado.

-Mierda.-susurro, o eso intento, ya que estoy recuperando el aliento y apenas puedo hablar, mientras cruzo la entrada del instituto.

-¿Maddie?-Oh no. Esa voz detrás mía. Es su voz. Es él. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo debo reaccionar?

-¿Sí?-pregunto girándome con una sonrisa que no puedo evitar agrandar al ver a Gilbert mirándome con sus rubíes. Hoy se ve increíblemente guapo, más que los otros días.

-¿Cómo que alguien como tú llega tarde a clases?-pregunta divertido el albino, quien me alcanza y se pone a caminar a mi lado el poco trecho que nos queda para llegar a clase.

-Yo...no me sonó el despertador.-miento, esperando que se lo crea.

-Vaya, espero que no te pase de nuevo. No te vayas a volver una irresponsable como tu hermano.-comenta con una risa.-por cierto, llevas trenzas, como en la fiesta.

Se ha dado cuenta. No hago más que sonreír ampliamente y asentir.

-Me gusta llevarlas.-murmuro sintiéndome idiota, aún con esa gran sonrisa en mis labios.

-Y a mi.-susurra Gilbert sonriendome con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas. ¿De verdad me está pasando lo que creo que está pasando? ¿Gilbert Beilschmidt admitiendo que algo de mi le gusta?

Le sonrío de vuelta(espera, ¡Si ya estaba sonriendo!) y todo este ambiente romántico se esfuma nada más ver como nuestra clase espera delante de la puerta.

-¿No ha venido el profesor?-pregunta Gilbert acercándose a Antonio, uno de sus amigos, quien estaba hablando con Emma. Me acerco junto al albino, aunque vacilando. ¿Debería o no ir con él? Hemos hablado hasta la clase, pero ya está. Aquí es donde la realidad me da de lleno y me doy cuenta de que no soy más que una ilusa.

-Eso creemos.-responde el de ojos verdes girándose hacia Gilbert, sin soltar a Emma de la cintura.

No pasan apenas cinco segundos y, como por arte de magia, aparece una conserje diciendo que el profesor no ha venido.

-¿En serio? Joder, podría haberme quedado durmiendo. Para un día que vengo a primera hora...-se queja Gilbert.

La gente no tarda en dispersarse. Unos se van al patio, otros a la cafetería, y los más "raritos", nos decantamos por la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde vas, Maddie?-oigo como me pregunta Gilbert. Me giro encarándole con la mirada agachada, sin querer volverme a hacer ilusiones tontas.

-A la biblioteca. Tengo que estudiar.-respondo en voz baja, aunque el albino me oye.

-Eso no es awesome. Es San Valentín, no es día de pasarlo encerrado entre cuatro paredes llenas de libros.

-Es el día de los enamorados.-susurro, sintiéndome patética. Como si Gilbert no supiese de que iba San Valentín.

-Por eso mismo.-dice el albino, carraspeando.-Y que yo sepa no estás enamorada de ningún libro, ¿no?

-Bueno, eso es relativo.-admito con una leve sonrisa.-me gustan mucho Shakespeare y Verlaine, y no me importaría pasar este día leyéndolos...

-No digas tonterías, Mad. Tú te vienes conmigo.-dice tomándome con determinación de la muñeca, aunque al momento me suelta, dubitativo.-S-Sólo si tu quieres, claro. Aunque pienso que deberías pasarlo...ya sabes, no conmigo exactamente, sino con más gente...

Ver a Gilbert vacilar tanto hace que se me derrita el corazón y no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura, y mentiría si dijera que Gilbert no me parece en absoluto lindo así de vulnerable.

-Sí, claro que quiero.-respondo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Entonces vamos. ¿Qué te apetece, cafetería? ¿Ir al patio simplemente?

-Cafetería, se está mejor ahí dentro.-respondo mientras el albino y yo caminamos juntos hacia el susodicho sitio.

Gilbert empieza a hablarme de cosas relacionadas con no sé qué, a las que no hago mucho caso realmente y simplemente me limito a observarle, pensando que a lo mejor no está todo perdido. Quizás no soy una simple ilusa, ¿no? Puede que, con un poco de suerte, le guste a Gilbert...

* * *

IVÁN

-¿Le vas a regalar algo a Toris?-pregunto a mi _sestra_ mientras vamos en el camino al instituto.

-¿Q-Qué?-pregunta ella mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque estáis enamorados. Es obvio.-le explico. Quizás ella no se haya dado cuenta de que Toris la ama.

-N-No estamos enamorados. Simplemente somos amigos...solo eso.-dice en voz no muy alta.

-Claro que sí. Aunque pienso que quizás no te hayas dado cuenta aún...

-¿Y tú?-pregunta de golpe, dándole la vuelta a la totilla.

-Le he comprado bombones a Yao.-sonrío al pensar en mi enamorado.

-Pero...¿no le conocías solo de vista?

-No...empezamos a hablar y nos hemos hecho muy amigos. En Navidad nos vimos varias veces, y me lo pasé muy bien.

-Me alegro de que te vaya bien a ti en el amor...-dice Nat después de un rato callada.

-Pero si a ti también te va muy bien.

-Pero...es diferente.-hace una pausa y luego sigue.-A mi... Toris es un muy buen muchacho y tal, pero... no quiero quererle.

-Anda, ¿y eso?

-Es un poco injusto que cuando yo sí le quería el pasaba de mí y ahora que él me quiere yo tenga que quererle...

-Pero tu también le quieres.

-Sí... pero es que no es justo...

-No seas tonta, Nat.-digo seriamente.-el amor es algo muy frágil. Depende de ti ser feliz aunque te tragues un poco tu orgullo o ser desgraciada, dejando ir a Toris por una tontería como esta.

-Es que para mi no es una tontería.-razona ella mientras entramos por la puerta del instituto.-y nunca he sabido tragarme el orgullo.

-Bueno...-digo mientras llegamos poco a poco a clase.-hay una primera vez siempre para todo, ¿no?

Natasha se queda pensativa y no me responde.

El resto del día se me hace muy largo. Solo espero acabar las clases para poder ir a casa de Yao y darle su regalo. Ahora que lo pienso, él me habrá comprado un regalo a mi también, ¿verdad?

-Iván.-la voz de Eduard me saca de mis pensamientos y vuelvo a la realidad: una aburrida clase de matemáticas. Le respondo con un gruñido, molesto de que haya interrumpido mis pensamientos sobre Yao.-¿Vas a hacer algo después de clase?

-Sí.

-¿El qué?

-Voy a casa de Yao a darle mi regalo.

-¿Qué le has comprado?

-Es una sorpresa.-sonrío a mi amigo, quien por cierto este trimestre se ha cambiado de sitio junto a mi. La chica con la que estaba antes, la hermana del gordo idiota se ha quedado sola, creo. Me giro a comprobarlo y veo que no, está hablando con...¿mi _sestra_? Bueno, no me extraña mucho, pues nos hemos cambiado todos este trimestre de sillas.

-Yo...-continúa Eduard.-si eso más tarde podría ir a tu casa a hacerte una visita y...

-¿Para darle un regalo a mi _sestra_ Katerina?-deduzco, ya que según Natasha ambos están enamorados aunque no se atreven a confesarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama, por no decir que chilla, en medio de clase.

-¿Por qué gritas así?-pregunto extrañado.

-P-Pues...¡p-p-porque no se supone que debas decirlo en voz alta, ¿vale?!

-Pero es lo que me ha dicho mi _sestra_.-le explico.

-¡Argh!-chilla de nuevo fulminándome con la mirada. ¿Qué he hecho mal? Ni que hubiese dicho una mentira.

La profesora, por su parte, en ningún momento se ha molestado en decir algo a Eduard por chillar.

Cuando finalmente suena el timbre a última hora, no tardo en recoger mis cosas y salir rápidamente del instituto hacia mi destino: la casa de Yao. Tras llamar unas cinco veces al timbre, la puerta es abierta por un sonriente Yao.

-¿Iván?-pregunta sorprendido, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

-Te he traído un regalo.-digo al tiempo que Yao se hace un lado, invitándome a entrar en su casa.-¿Estás solo?

-¿U-Un regalo?-pregunta cerrando la puerta.-sí, Sakura aún no ha llegado e Im Yong Soo está en actividades extraescolares de su colegio.

-Mejor.-sentencio sonriendo.-Así no nos interrumpirá nadie.

-¿Interrumpirnos en qué?

-En el intercambio de regalos.-respondo sacando de mi mochila el paquete que he estado guardando durante todo el día con recelo.-Aquí está el tuyo.

Le entrego el paquete que él coge sorprendido.

-No hacía falta que te molestaras, Iván, de verdad...-dice Yao abriendo el paquete.-¡Vaya, es una caja de bombones!

-Sí que hacía falta. Después de todo hoy es el día de los enamorados, ¿no?-Yao no responde pero aparta la vista con las mejillas coloradas(espero que no sea que tenga fiebre).

-Pues...la verdad es que yo no he comprado nada.-responde Yao agachando la mirada.

-No importa que no hayas comprado nada. Aún así, puedes darme un regalo que me haría muy feliz.-respondo, a punto de llevar a cabo una idea que albergo desde hace bastante.

-¿C-Cuál?-tartamudea alzando la vista en el momento en el que le tomo con mis manos la cara y le beso tal y como he visto en las películas. Yao ahoga un grito de sorpresa pero no se aparta. A los pocos segundos suelta los bombones y se dispone a abrazarme tímidamente, por lo que profundizo el beso. Sin embargo, es en ese momento que se abre la puerta de la casa y somos interrumpidos por Sakura...a quien próximamente acosaré cruelmente por romper uno de los momentos más bonitos de mi vida.

-¡Sakura! ¡Estás llorando! ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Yao separándose de mi sin mirarme a la cara. Yo, por mi parte, fulmino a Sakura con la mirada, aunque ella se va corriendo por las escaleras sin responder a su hermano mayor, la muy maleducada.

-Lo siento Iván, pero tienes que irte.-dice Yao, preocupado.

-E-Entiendo.-respondo intentando retener mi ira.

-Te llamaré esta noche de todas formas.-promete Yao mientras abro la puerta.

-No recuerdo haberte dado mi número de móvil.-respondo más ácido de lo que quisiera.

-Me lo dijiste en Navidad, ¿no te acuerdas?

Hago memoria...y sí, tiene razón, se lo dí.

-Es verdad.-respondo sonriendo levemente. Al menos Yao me llamará.

-Si quieres podemos salir el viernes a tomar algo, ¿qué te parece? Para compensar esta...interrupción.

-De acuerdo.-respondo sonriendo.-Hasta el viernes, pues.

Tras despedirme Yao cierra la puerta y yo voy hacia mi casa con una amplia sonrisa. Por fin, mi romance con Yao ha empezado.

* * *

NATASHA

Me paso toda la primera hora pensando en las palabras de Iván. ¿Debería, como él dice, tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar el amor de Toris? Sería muy bonito y romántico, sí, no lo niego, pero ¿Y el coraje que eso me da a mi? Me pasé toda mi infancia enamorada de él, incluso el primer año de instituto me lo pasé coladita por él. Pero, claro, luego llegó Feliks(en sexto de primaria, si mal no recuerdo) y todo se fue a la mierda. Pasé a ser "la hermana hija de puta de Iván", y con el paso del tiempo eso pasó a ser simplemente "la puta".

Volviendo a la realidad, donde tengo una hora libre ya que no ha venido el profesor, decido ir a la cafetería, donde hay algunos de mi clase, entre ellos mi hermano. Me decanto por acercarme a la mesa en la que él y Eduard están sentados hablando tranquilamente.

-Hola.-saludo mientras tomo asiento.

-Buenos días, Nat.-dice Eduard sin levantar la vista de su télefono móvil. De verdad, a veces pienso que es una prolongación de su brazo. Nunca le he visto sin móvil en la mano.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-me pregunta Iván en vez de saludar.

-Sí.-suspiro, hecha un lío.

-Ah, te refieres a lo de Toris, ¿no?-dice Eduard entrando en la conversación. Me tenso de golpe. ¿Qué sabe él sobre esto...? Vale, Toris es su amigo, pero... ¿le habrá contado Iván?

-¿Qué te importa?-pregunto fríamente, sin querer seguir la conversación.

-Nat, no seas tan borde con Eduard.-dice mi hermano sonriendo(qué raro).

-Pregunto por que Toris al parecer iba a darte una sorpresa.-comenta Eduard. Ruedo los ojos y no le respondo nada.

-Esos son asuntos de Toris, no tuyos, así que cállate.-le espeto.

Eduard se vuelve a su móvil encongiéndose de hombros, haciendo lo que le he dicho.

Me quedo callada durante un rato, pensando en todo esto. ¿Qué debería hacer...?

-Nat.-la voz de Iván me saca de mis pensamientos y le miro.-no deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Debería hacerle caso a Iván...

Sin embargo, las palabras de Eduard parecen ser solo mentira. No veo a Toris durante el resto del día. Quizás no haya venido. O tal vez no quiere pasar este día conmigo... eso sería comprensible. Después de cómo le he tratado durante tanto tiempo, sería masoquista querer estar en este día, el día del amor y los enamorados, conmigo.

No es hasta que estoy en mi taquilla tras la última clase dejando libros cuando recibo el primer regalo de San Valentín. Una rosa está metida dentro de mi taquilla, y la verdad, es que no sé quien puede haber sido, ya que poca gente sabe que tengo taquilla...

-Feliz San Valentín, Natasha.

Oh dios mío, es él.

-Lo mismo digo.-respondo girándome hacia Toris, quien sonríe a mi lado con una bolsa en la mano.

-Esto es para ti.-dice tendiéndome la bolsa.

La tomo y miro dentro, donde hay una caja de...

-¿Bombones?

-Es lo que se suele regalar en este día.

Me quedo callada unos instantes, sin saber como reaccionar.

-Gracias.-es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza. Suena patético, pero es que no sé qué decir.-me...me tengo que ir.-y tras decir esto salgo casi corriendo hacia las escaleras, donde apenas queda ya gente.

No es hasta que llego a mi casa que me doy cuenta de lo tonta que he sido. ¿Cómo no le he regalado nada, aunque fuera un detalle? Porque, después de todo... él me sigue gustando.

* * *

GOVERT

-Odio este día.

Alfred, que se sienta conmigo en clase este trimestre(no sé con quien estaba el anterior, pero tampoco me importa), me mira bastante sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto(por no decir que gruño) al americano, que se ha quedado con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso!?-exclama, llamando la atención de todos. Hasta la maestra de lengua, que es la asignatura que tenemos ahora mismo, para la clase para regañar a Alfred.

-Odio toda la empalagosidad de la gente que sale a flote en San Valentín.-contesto al americano cuando la maestra se gira de nuevo a la pizarra y continúa explicando.

-Pero...es San Valentín, hombre.-"razona" Alfred.-es una fecha en la que puedes aprovechar y declararte a la persona a la que amas sin sentirte como te sentirías en cualquier otro día.

-¿Y cómo te sentirías en cualquier otro día?

-I...I don't know.-se ríe estúpidamente.

-¿Vas a declararte a la persona a la que amas?-pregunto con una media sonrisa, intentando sacarle información y luego dársela a Feliks, quien a veces llega a pagar más de veinte euros por cotilleos que solo yo sé. ¿Cómo consigo tanta información? Ni yo mismo lo sé. El caso es que muchas veces consigo que la gente me cuente sus dramas y luego acaban pidiéndome que no se lo cuente a nadie. Pero todo tiene un precio.

-De...depende.-responde apartando la mirada.

-¿De qué?

-De si...le gusto o no.

-¿No lo sabes y aún así piensas declararte?-pregunto alzando una ceja.-qué valor el tuyo.

-¡No! Por eso, hoy tengo que averiguarlo. Le pediré a Maddie que le pregunte, a ver si le dice si sí o si no.

-¿En serio que no tienes huevos para preguntarle a ese persona directamente y mandas a tu hermana a que haga de celestina, chaval?

Alfred se queda pillado con esto y agacha la cabeza, avergonzado. Los siguientes quince minutos no dice nada, sino que se queda pensando, supongo, sobre lo que le he dicho.

-Tienes razón, tío. Me declararé a Sak

-¿Conque Sak es la que te gusta, eh?-pregunto sonriendo de lado. El americano se sonroja y desvía la vista.

-Es que ella es ...-empieza con tono soñador. Pero hoy estoy en modo cabrón y me apetece joderle un rato.

-No es por nada, pero déjame recordarte que hace un año estabas así por Arthur.

Así consigo que el semblante de Alfred cambie completamente.

-No metas a Arthur en esto.

-¿Por qué no? Simplemente estoy recordando viejos tiempos. Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que acabaste con él? Parecíais la pareja perfecta

-Eso no te importa.-dice frunciendo el ceño.-métete en tus propios asuntos.

El resto de la clase se la pasa sin volver a dirigirme la palabra. Por mi parte, no sé cómo, acabo pensando en Emma. En el beso que me dio en la fiesta de Alfred. No creo que ella se acuerde de lo que pasó en esa noche. Pero yo sí, y recuerdo muy bien cómo me dijo que me echaba de menos después de separarse de ese torpe beso que me dio. La verdad es que me confesó muchas cosas a las que no quise prestar atención, pero fue inevitable no oirle decir cómo me extrañaba y las ganas que tenía de volver a mi lado.

-¿Estás sonriendo?-La voz del americano me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto enfadado por haberme interrumpido en mi tren de pensamientos acerca de Emma, aunque Alfred tiene razón. Estoy sonriendo, y no con esa forzada sonrisa que siempre suelo dedicarle a la gente.

-Estabas sonriendo tiernamente, ¿En quién pensabas?-pregunta Alfred sonriendo, dándome codazos en el brazo.

-Déjate de estaba pensando en nadie.-alego, aunque el americano no me cree, y no le culpo. No quiero ni imaginarme la cara de idiota que debo poner al pensar en Emma...

Mientras Alfred sigue insistiendo para que le diga quien es esa persona especial en la que estoy pensando, suena la sirena y termina la clase. Evadiendo al americano salgo al pasillo dispuesto a ir a la cafetería. Los pasillos están repletos de mocosos que se dan cartitas de amor y bombones. Por culpa de ir no prestando atención, me choco con alguien de frente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpa la persona con la que he chocado en voz baja. Es una chica y se ha agachado a recoger los libros que llevaba en los brazos y se han caído. Me siento un poco mal y decido ayudarla.

-Déjame ayudarte.-digo tomando uno de sus libros a la vez que ella, encontrándose así nuestras manos. Elevo la mirada para mirarle a la cara y me quedo de piedra al ver que no es nada más ni nada menos que Emma la chica con la que he tropezado.

-Emma...-murmuro idiotamente, he de decir, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Lo siento, mucho. No miraba por donde iba.-confiesa la chica sin hacer contacto visual conmigo, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. ¿Emma...sonrojada? Esto es algo que no veo desde que estaba conmigo, al principio de nuestra relación.

-La...culpa no es tuya, sino mía.-balbuceo soltándole la mano y recogiendo el resto de los libros. Ella no dice nada.

Nos levantamos sin decir nada.

-Bueno...he de irme.-dice sin mirarme en ningún momento.

-Vale.-contesto cuando ella ya se ha ido con la cabeza agachada.

No sé porqué, pero siento unas terribles ganas de ir detrás de Emma en vez de ir a la cafetería a hacer nada.

* * *

CHIARA

-¿Pero es que acaso no tienen otro sitio a dónde ir?-Pregunta Feliks mirando a una de las tantas acarameladas parejas que se da el lote en mitad del pasillo.

-Como si esto te afectara en algo.

-Claro que me afecta, es como recordarme a cada momento que aún no he encontrado el amor.-El polaco me mira, haciendo puchero aún sabiendo que voy a ignorarle completamente.

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia al amor?-La verdad es que hace tiempo que me pregunto esto.

-Porque es algo bonito, el saber que eres la persona más importante para alguien y que se preocupa de ti más que de él mismo.-Se pierde durante unos segundos en sus pensamientos.-Me da igual lo que digas, Chiara, el amor es lo más bonito que existe, aunque haya gente que no sepa apreciarlo.-Dice, con un tono que casi podría jurar que es de acusación.

-No todas las historias de amor acaban bien. Mira lo que pasó con Elizabetha y Roderich, por ejemplo.-Me niego a darle la razón.

-Pero la mayoría acaban bien.-Nada, Feliks sigue en sus trece.

-¿Sí? Dime una pareja de nuestro curso a la que le vaya bien ahora mismo.-Le reto, mientras pasamos cerca de otro par de acaramelados que parecen a punto de absorberse el alma mutuamente.

-A Emma y Antonio no se les va mal.

Bufo ante la mención de Emma, solo su nombre ya me pone de malhumor y ya ni hablemos de cuando me recuerdan que es la novia de Antonio.

Llegamos por fin a un cuarto de baño que parece vacío, requisito indispensable para que mi amigo acceda a inyectarse la insulina que necesita. Digo parece porque en el mismo momento en el que cerramos la puerta una voz bastante reconocible suena.

-...Sí, ya sé que es un buen chico, pero.-Se calla, por lo que puedo deducir que está hablando por teléfono.

Tanto Feliks como yo nos quedamos inmóviles, sí, somos un par de cotillas de mucho cuidado, que se le va a hacer, esperando a que la belga continúe hablando.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que me recuerdes lo que pasó cuando estuve con Govert.-Vuelve a quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Pero es que hoy ha sido tan dulce conmigo, en serio, tendría que haberle visto.-Feliks y yo seguimos casi sin respirar, esperando que Emma no nos descubra.

-Sí, ya sé que decía lo mismo de Antonio pero él es diferente, Govert es, bueno, no sé cómo describirlo. Podría darle otra oportunidad.

-¿Cortar con Antonio? Bueno, podría probar un tiempo cómo me va con Govert, ya sabes, para ver si podría volver a funcionar y si veo que sí ya terminar. Es que tampoco quiero dejarle, no después de lo bien que me ha tratado todo este tiempo.-Miro a Feliks, que tiene los ojos tan abiertos como creo que tienen que estar los míos.

-¿Que si sigo queriendo a Antonio?-Se queda durante unos segundos callada.-No, creo que no. Le tengo mucho cariño, pero ni si quiera sé si le he llegado a amar, es más, después de Govert creo que no he amado a nadie.-Noto como la rabia sube y, por la reacción de mi amigo creo que también lo nota, ya que me coge del brazo y me arrastra fuera del baño, con cuidado de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta.

El pasillo está vacío, así que me permito gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿¡Has escuchado eso!? Todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho sin sentir ni una pizca de amor ¿¡Y acabas de decirme que a ellos le iba bien!?-Me encaro con el rubio que no tiene la culpa, pero es el único que está aquí.

-Pero ya la has escuchado, osea pobrecita en verdad, no ha amado a nadie desde que lo dejó con Govert.

-¿¡Crees de verdad que eso me importa algo ahora mismo!? ¿La muy zorra se ha dedicado a jugar con los sentimiento de Antonio y quieres que sienta lástima por ella?

Y este es el magnífico momento para que Emma decida salir del baño, quizás haya sido por los gritos, tampoco me importa demasiado.

-Cada día más insoportables los dos.-Dice, con una sonrisa en la cara, que, por cierto, ahora mismo tengo ganas de partir a hostias.-¿Tan poca vida tenéis como para dedicaros a espiar a los demás?

-No es no tener vida, cariño, son negocios.-Le contesta Feliks, de manera enigmática.

-Bueno, no me importan para nada vuestros asuntos ahora mismo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.-Aún sonriendo comienza a alejarse.

-¿Como engañar a Antonio?-Le pregunto, sin poder contenerme.

Emma vuelve sobre sus pasos y se planta frente a mi, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, así que doy un paso para atrás.

-Mira niñata, más te vale no entrometerte en mis asuntos si no quieres acabar mal.-Me mira con superioridad.-No te interesa tenerme de enemiga.

Puedo ver a Feliks por el rabillo del ojo, está tenso aunque no interviene en ningún momento.

-Pues resulta, que mi vida es mía y hago con ella lo que me sale de mismísimos así que si ahora quiero poner carteles luminosos para remarcar lo puta que eres lo hago y te toca joderte.

-¿Todo esto lo haces por Antonio, verdad? Que adorable, estás tan coladita por él que hasta intentas separarle de su novia, pobre e indefensa que lo único que quiere es demostrarle su amor.-Dice, con sarcasmo antes de dar otro paso haciéndome retroceder.-¿A quién crees que va a creer, Chiara? ¿A mi, que soy su novia o a ti, que no eres nada para él?

Cierro los puños ante lo último que dice, intentando controlarme y no cruzarle la cara de un guantazo.

-Bien, veo que has tomado la mejor decisión. No te metas en mi vida y así algún día podrás conseguir algo de atención por parte de Antonio, quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta deje de verte como solo la hermana del adorable de Feli.-Dice, la muy imbécil, yendo directa a donde duele.

Se gira, dando por ganada la conversación, lo que es un gran error por su parte si tenemos en cuenta que nunca he sido una jugadora muy limpia.

Cuando no mira le doy un pisotón con todas mis fuerzas en el pie, lo que hace que suelte un quejido y me mire cabreada aunque no dura mucho ya que, con todas las ganas que tenía contenidas estrello el puño aún cerrado contra su labio, que empieza a sangrar casi de inmediato.

-Tú tampoco quieres tenerme a mi de enemiga, Emma.-Noto como me tira del pelo e intenta darme una patada en la espinilla que evito. También escucho a Feliks gritar algo parecido al típico "pelea, pelea" que se escucha en todos los institutos cuando dos personas comienzan a pegarse.

La siguiente patada que la rubia me da va directa a la rodilla haciéndome caer al suelo, aunque consigo enganchar mi mano en su pelo, arrastrándola conmigo al suelo. Noto como su puño se estrella contra mi labio, que comienza a sangrar como el suyo y justo después otro puñetazo en la boca del estómago me deja momentáneamente sin aire. Parece ser que no soy la única que le tenía ganas a su contrincante.

Aprovecha para dirigir el puño a mi ojo izquierdo, que al menos logro cerrarlo a tiempo y le devuelvo el golpe a base de patadas varias que, aunque noto que le dan no sé dónde.

Consigo abrir el ojo izquierdo en el momento justo para ver descender de nuevo el puño de Emma, sin embargo una mano lo para, impidiendo que llegue de nuevo a mi.

-¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo, Emma?-Grita Antonio, al que veo empujar a la rubia lejos de mi, haciendo que caiga de culo.

A la rubia no le da tiempo a contestar antes de que una voz mucho más grave eclipse todos los gritos de chicos que se han congregado alrededor nuestra.

-Acabas de pegarle a Emma.-Afirma la voz, que resulta ser un rubio imponente con un peinado tan extraño que solo una persona podría llevar. Govert.

-Ella le estaba pegando a Chiara.-Se defiende Antonio, aunque no le da tiempo a decir mucho más antes de que el holandés le vuelva la cara con el reverso de la mano.

El castaño se queda inmóvil durante unos segundos, como asimilando lo que acaba de pasar. Cuando va a responder al golpe la voz más aguda que Feliks es capaz de poner resuena por todo el pasillo.

-¡Profesor, profesor!-Ante el grito de alerta todos los espectadores corren a refugiarse de forma que solo quedamos en un lado Govert al lado de Emma y en el otro Antonio, que me está sujetando con un brazo y yo.

-¿Estás bien?-Me susurra, antes de que llegue el profesor, que, por el sonido de los pasos viene corriendo.

Noto perfectamente cómo me suben los colores y asiento con la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que esto provoca que el mareo que ya tengo aumente.

-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí?-Pregunta el profesor, que resulta ser el de biología.

-Chiara se ha vuelto loca y ha comenzado a pegarme.-Miro estupefacta a Emma, que llora a lágrima viva como si de verdad hubiera sido todo cosa mía.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Miento como una bellaca porque vamos, no voy a asumir las culpas habiéndome llevado yo la peor parte.

-¿Chiara por qué has pegado a Emma?-Como no, el maldito Don Bacterio decide no creerme.

Me quedo callada, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de por qué le he pegado, vale, sí, la odio, pero nunca antes había llegado a pegarle aunque no me faltaban ganas... ¿había sido por Antonio?

-Profesor, ella no ha tenido nada que ver en esto.-Me defiende el castaño.

-Es muy noble por tu parte encubrirla, pero eso no va a evitar que la señorita Vargas le haga una visita al director.-Dice Don Bacterio que en momento como este hace que recuerde el por qué le odio tanto.

Me levanto como puedo del suelo, aunque la rodilla me da punzadas dolorosas cada vez que la muevo y me dirijo al despacho del director acompañada por el profesor y sabiendo bastante bien qué es lo que me espera por esto, y, aunque debería estar arrepentida el pegarle a Emma por fin es demasiado satisfactorio como para arruinar el momento con algo como esto.

* * *

ARTHUR

Cuando la clase de Historia del Arte (que por cierto es a última hora) termina todo el mundo sale en tropel por la puerta dando gritos y soltando risotadas, y lo peor de todo es que les entiendo. Es San Valentín, ¿qué idiota no querría salir cuanto antes del instituto para ir con su pareja o enamorado? Solo yo me quedo rezagado recogiendo a paso de caracacol el libro, el estuche, y me tomo mi tiempo en ponerme el chaquetón.

-Kirkland.-me llama el profesor, parado junto a la puerta con la intención de salir del aula.-cuando salgas, cierra la puerta.

Asiento con la cabeza y el profesor se va. No queda nadie aquí, ni siquiera Francis...Aunque realmente no me extraña que ya se haya ido, pero...me habría gustado que se hubiera quedado. ¡No que sea mi amigo ni menos mi enamorado! Pero la verdad es que nuestra relación ha mejorado considerablemente. Más, desde la fiesta en casa de Alfred. Pasaron cosas...que me cuestan recordar bien, pero me dejan una sensación bonita en el estómago.

Por otra parte, en este día Alfred y yo haríamos un año como pareja, pero... Bueno, no es algo de lo que quiero pensar ahora mismo.

Me agacho para tomar laa mochila y colgármela al hombro y de me doy cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto hasta ahora. Encima de mi mesa, en un extremo, hay un mapa que a juzgar por su aspecto debe de ser de la ciudad. Lo tomo con curiosidad dándome cuenta de que no es un mapa de la ciudad, sino de nuestro barrio. Es un mapa de metro en el que se muestra el barrio y alzo las cejas al leer mi nombre escrito en cursiva en la parte de arriba.

Lo abro y cuál es mi sopresa al descubrir que hay sitios rodeados con tinta roja y un trozo de papel que estaba dentro del mapa se cae al suelo. Lo cojo y leo en letra de imprenta: "No estés sorprendido, Arthur y actúa como de costumbre. Ya es hora de ir a casa, pero recuerda antes soltar el peso innecesario."

¿Qué es esto? Debe de ser una broma...y eso de soltar el peso innecesario, ¿A qué se referirá? ¿La taquilla?

Pocos minutos más tarde me doy cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, y en mi taquilla hay una rosa roja(que produce que me sonroje, pues todos sabemos lo que significa recibir una de éstas en San Valentín) y una carta en la que mi nombre está escrito como en el mapa, con letra elaborada y en cursiva. Abro la carta y me encuentro con dos folios. En el primero hay un acertijo que dice así: "Hasta en las más ajetreadas vidas hay refugios para la tranquilidad y sino, pergúntale a las flores."

¿Qué querrá decir esto? Miro el mapa y me fijo por primera vez cuáles son los sitios que están marcados: el parque y la biblioteca pública.

El parque...tiene una zona verde, llena de flores, a la que quizás haga referencia este acertijo.

Antes de cerrar mi taquilla leo el segundo folio, en el cual está escrita la primera estrofa del poema "Hubo un tiempo, ¿recuerdas?" de Lord Byron.

_"Hubo un tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Su memoria_

_Vivirá en nuestro pecho eternamente_

_Ambos sentimos un cariño ardiente;_

_El mismo que todavía me arrastra a ti."_

Al terminar de leerlo no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mis labios, pensando en...no, no puede ser. Sería algo típico suyo, pero no creo que se haya molestado en hacer todo esto. Pero si no ha  
sido él, ¿entonces quién?

Decido ir al parque, el cual está a apenas cinco minutos del instituto, a ver si encuentro otro sobre o algo.

Tampoco esta vez he ido desencaminado. Aquí, en la zona verde, hay una zona con mesas para comer, y en una de ellas, la más apartada de todas, hay un sobre con una piedra encima, para que no se la lleve el viento. Junto al sobre hay un lirio blanco. Lo recojo con la misma mano en la que llevo la rosa, y me dispongo a abrir el sobre. Esta vez el acertijo es este: "¿Te gusta este remanso de paz?Ahora para, mira alrededor y respira hondo. ¿Lo sientes? Quizás sea la magia que corre por tus venas." Sonrío, mirando lo que me rodea tal y como dice el acertijo antes de tomar el segundo folio en el que esta vez hay un fragmento de una obra teatral muy conocida para mi.

_"Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos que en afrontar veinte espadas desnudas. Concédeme tan solo una dulce mirada, y eso me basta para desafiar el furor de todos."_

Una vez más, sonrío mientras leo este pasaje de Romeo y Julieta, pensando cada vez más que esto solo puede ser obra de él...Aunque con dudas.

A ver, el acertijo esta vez menciona algo sobre "la magia que corre por mis venas". Esto me cuesta más de adivinar, por lo que recurro al mapa. El siguiente lugar que tiene una señal es la biblioteca, la cual está a unas dos manzanas de aquí.

Me dirijo a ella raudo y veloz, ignorando que debería haber llegado a mi casa hace bastante.

Cuando entro en la biblioteca no hay mucha gente. La verdad...es que no sé hacia donde dirigirme. Quizás...hacia la parte de literatura fantástica, por eso de la magia, ¿no? Cómo no, voy bien encaminado. Junto a los estantes de este género hay una mesa en la que no hay nadie sentado, y en ella hay un libro abierto. Me acerco y descubro que es mi libro favorito. Bueno, saga más, bien: Harry Potter. Es el primer libro de la saga, y dentro hay un sobre, aunque esta vez no hay ninguna flor. Lo abro y leo rápidamente el acertijo: "Ya debes estar cansado y se hace tarde. Deberías ir volviendo a casa."

Vaya, ¿entonces este es el último sobre? Me hubiera gustado que siguiese esto...pero en fin. El fragmento que hay esrito esta vez pertenece al libro en el que el sobre estaba, y dice así:

_"La verdad es una cosa terrible y_ _hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado."_

¿La verdad? ¿Cuál? Esto es desconcertante y no sé qué pensar, sin ninguna idea de a qué puede estar referido.

Guardo el libro y tomo el sobre, guardándolo en mi mochila como he hecho con los anteriores. Salgo de la biblioteca sonriendo como uno de esos idiotas enamorados que tanto abundaban hoy en el instituto. La verdad, aunque sea cruel, he pasado mejor este San Valentín(aunque no haya acabado aún) que el del año pasado, con Alfred. Él...era muy bueno conmigo, pero ni la mitad de atento que este...¿admirador secreto? Prefiero llamarle así a pensar que es Fr...él y llevarme una gran decepción.

Cuando llego a mi portal, saco las llaves y entro, pensando que quizás me caiga una bronca por llegar tarde a casa... Aunque si es así, creo que merece la pena el haber llegado impuntual.

A unos pasos de llegar a la puerta de mi casa, me sorprendo bastante al ver un último sobre el felpudo. Me acerco a paso rápido y me agacho, tomando el sobre en mis manos y abriéndolo.

Me quedo de piedra al ver que está lleno de imágenes de él y mías...de Francis y yo cuando éramos pequeños y aún estaba viva nuestra amistad.

Sonrío viéndolas todas, hasta que me da por girarla y veo que están escritas por atrás. Cada foto tiene una palabra en su parte trasera, por lo que las organizo todas hasta que queda el siguiente mensaje: " Gracias por esos maravillosos momentos a tu lado, Arthur. Feliz San Valentín."

Mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más, decidiendo que definitivamente, este es mi mejor San Valentín...Aunque nunca lo admitiré.

* * *

FELICIANO

Ya han pasado unos veinte días desde la fiesta de Alfred y Ludwig sigue casi sin hablarme , solo me dirige la palabra cuando es completamente necesario.

Quizás besarle no fue la mejor decisión que he tomado pero casi no era consciente de mis actos, solo me apeteció así que lo hice y ya. Aunque al menos se creyó el que no recuerde nada de eso, menos mal que es mentira, porque él no ha mencionado nada al respecto y no tiene pinta de que vaya a hacerlo, solo se dedica a evitarme la mayoría del tiempo.

Hoy me ha estado rehuyendo durante toda la mañana y mira que no es nada fácil si tenemos en cuenta que en clase nos sentamos juntos, pero no me habla y si alguna vez le miro y él me estaba mirando aparta la mirada lo más rápido que puede.

Ahora resulta que se ha acordado de que le faltan unos deberes de historia por hacer (creo que no recuerda que no tenemos más clases de historia hasta la semana que viene) y se ha ido corriendo a la biblioteca para "pillar buen sitio", en fin, a veces me desespera.

Viendo como están las cosas he decidido pasar el recreo con Sak, que la pobre también anda algo deprimida aunque no lo quiera admitir y estoy casi seguro de por lo que está así, o por quién, mejor dicho.

Me encuentro con la asiática en la puerta de su clase y nos vamos a una zona bastante apartada y desconocida en el patio, el único sitio donde puedo conseguir que mi amiga que cuente algo.

-¿Cómo sigue Ludwing?-me pregunta cuando nos hemos sentado en el suelo.

-Como siempre, aunque sigue creyendo que no me acuerdo de nada ¿Y qué te ha pasado a ti?

-¿A mi? nada-se le suben los colores mientras aparta la vista. Es tan adorable que me dan ganas de abrazarla pero me contengo, algo bastante poco común en mi.

-Sakura Honda, no sabes mentir ¿qué te ha hecho Heracles?

-Que no me ha hecho nada, en serio-vuelve a insistir mi amiga.

-Bueno, ya se lo preguntaré luego cuando lo vea, que seguro que me lo explica con todo lujo de detalles-esto parece hacer cambiar de parecer a la asiática que, aunque duda todavía un poco acaba por contármelo.

-¿Te acuerdas de Victoria? Estuvo en la fiesta de Al.

-¿La ex-novia de Francis, no?

-Sí, pues resulta que desde la fiesta ha estado haciéndose muy amiguita de Heracles...

-¿Estás celosa?-la interrumpo, algo divertido por ver a mi reservada amiga admitiendo algo como eso.

-No. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero es que parecen llevarse tan bien...-dice mientras suspira.

-Pues yo creo que a ella no la quiere por muy bien que se lleven, así que tranquila Sak, que Heracles solo tiene ojos para ti-la intento animar dándole palmaditas en el hombro aunque su única reacción es volver a ponerse roja.

-Quiero darle un regalo, pero no sé si debería-me confiesa, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-¡Claro que deberías! es San Valentín, si no se lo das hoy no se lo vas a dar nunca.

-¿Tú le vas a dar algo a Lud?-me pregunta ella, creo que intentando desviar la conversación.

-No puedo, ni si quiera me mira a los ojos, menos va a aceptar cualquier cosa que le de, y menos hoy-ahora es mi turno de suspirar. Esto es tan frustrante...

-Quizás deberías volver a besarle-me sugiere mientras se le forma una sonrisa algo extraña.

-Lo he pensado, pero seguramente me apartaría y yo me terminaría de cargar lo que queda de amistad.

-¿Y si pruebas a...?-se calla de golpe mientras mira a alguien que se acerca, que no es otro que Ludwig.

El alemán viene con la respiración acelerada, como si hubiera estado corriendo y se para ante nosotros.

-Feli, llevo un buen rato buscándote-dice mientras recupera el aliento.

Miro a Sakura, que parece tan ilusionada como yo ante lo que me acaba de decir el rubio.

-¿Y qué es lo que querías, Lud?

-Es por Chiara, se ha metido en una pelea y se la han llevado a ver al director.

Todas las ilusiones que se me acababan de formar en mi mente (y todas con un bonito final feliz entre Lud y yo) se van al traste en un segundo. ¿Pero cómo es capaz de decirme en San Valentín que lleva un rato buscándome y luego decirme solo eso? Aunque ahora que lo pienso dudo que el frío de Ludwig Beilshmidt sepa si quiera qué día es hoy... Ahora mismo me gustaría irme a mi casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto a ver películas tristes mientras como litros de _gelato_ en plan adolescente deprimida americana, pero en vez de eso le contesto con un tono indiferente bastante impropio de mi.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que mi _sorella_ se mete en líos, ya se las apañará solita ¿es lo único que venías a decirme?

-Um... sí, que yo sepa eso es todo-Lud parece dudar ante mi pregunta.

-No sé de qué me extraño-murmuro para mi, aunque el ojiazul me escucha.

-¿A qué te refieres, Feliciano?

Ahora es el momento de decirle lo enfadado que estoy con él porque está pasando de mi, porque no me ha dicho nada del beso, porque acaba de romperme todas mis ilusiones el día de San Valentín... pero Sakura se me adelanta con una opción mejor.

-Nada, no se refería a nada-la asiática me cubre, aunque por la mirada que me echa sé que a la siguiente no piensa hacerlo. Cómo no, Ludwig no parece coscarse de nada, pero luego soy yo el simple.

-Es verdad, Lud, no era nada-me obligo a sonreírle, aunque ahora mismo es lo que menos me apetece hacer, pero nuestra amistad (o lo poco que queda de ella) está en juego y más me vale mantenerla, porque parece que va a ser lo único que consiga del alemán.

Suena la sirena que indica el final del recreo, cuando voy a levantarme me encuentro con la mano del rubio para ayudarme y este gesto tan simple haga que mi sonrisa se vuelva verdadera, miro a Sakura que también sonríe antes de adelantarse un poco, diciendo que no quiere llegar tarde a clase, una excusa bastante obvia pero que le agradezco de verdad.

Lud, aunque se sigue notando tenso a mi lado me habla durante todo el camino incluso se ríe un poco y, por fin, vuelve a establecer contacto visual. Bueno quizás pueda aguantar un tiempo más con su amistad, aunque no prometo nada.

* * *

HERACLES

Ya es la salida, y por una vez en mucho tiempo no soy el último en salir de la clase, sí, se podría decir que hoy me he dado prisa y esto es por cierta japonesa amiga mía, la verdad es que me ha resultado bastante extraño que haya sido ella la que se haya acercado a mi, no es que no lo haga, es solo que lo ha hecho para decirme de encontrarnos después, y eso es algo raro.

Me dispongo a esperarla en la puerta principal, donde me ha dicho de encontrarnos, aunque con tanta gente dudo que eso sea posible. Entre la gente hay muchas (demasiadas) parejas, parecen que han venido a buscarse unos a otros a la salida... me pregunto si Sak habría pensado en esto ¿querría ella también encontrarnos aquí como si fueramos una pareja? Quizás si fuese el maldito americano sí que querría.

Veo a la pequeña japonesa que se dirige hacia donde estoy yo, ahora que parece que se ha despejado un poco la puerta, llega hasta donde estoy con el pelo algo alborotado pero sonríe al verme, la verdad es que tiene una sonrisa adorable, esta y su tamaño la hacen parecer menor de lo que es.

-Hola, Heracles-san. Hoy has salido temprano-apenas la escucho por el ruido que hay alrededor.

-Sí, no quería hacerte esperar-dibujo la mejor de mis sonrisas, que como siempre hace que se le coloreen algo las mejillas.

-Me preguntaba si sabías qué día es hoy-sigue la pelinegra, mirando al suelo, bueno, es algo a lo que ya estoy más que acostumbrado, aunque en algunas ocasiones es más lanzada, no entiendo bien por qué.

-¿Hoy? Es 14 de febrero-sé que no se refiere a eso, pero prefiero que me lo diga ella.

-Sí, hoy es... y también es San Valentín.

-¡Ah! es verdad, casi se me había olvidado ¿es por eso que querías que nos encontráramos aquí?-sigue mirando al suelo así que le paso la mano por la barbilla, obligándola suavemente a levantar la cabeza.

-B-bueno, verás, Heracles-kun, el día de San Valentín en Japón se celebra algo distinto-me dice, ahora sin ser capaz de apartar su vista de mis ojos y cada vez más roja.

-¿A sí? Que extraño ¿y cómo se celebra allí el día de los enamorados?-sé cómo se celebra, pero me encanta ver a Sakura ponerse tan nerviosa, como se acaba de poner al escuchar cómo he llamado a este día.

-Pues... no son los chicos los que regalan, sino que las chicas les regalan cosas a los chicos y...

-¿Y qué suelen regalar, algo en especial?-la interrumpo aunque esto también lo sé.

-Suelen hacer chocolates el día o la noche de antes y después los dan, aunque hay gente que también los compra-me explica, cada vez más bajo, aunque ya no es un problema escucharla porque no queda nadie en la calle a excepción de nosotros.

-Tú tienes pinta de saber hacer unos chocolates estupendos ¿lo sabías?-sonríe un poco y aparta suavemente mi mano de su mentón, baja la mochila de su espalda y se pone a rebuscar en ella.

Me quedo mirándola durante unos segundos antes de que comience mi teléfono a sonar, la japonesa no parece darse cuenta, concentrada como está en rebuscar en su mochila.

Ni si quiera miro el número antes de contestar, ya que sé quién es de antemano, le doy un poco la espalda a la morena, no me gusta que me vean hablando por el móvil, es una manía extraña.

-¡Karpusi!-prácticamente chilla en mi oído una voz femenina.

-Hola, Vic-Sakura, a la que miro de reojo sin que ella lo note, levanta la mirada de la mochila al escucharme hablar y deja de buscar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en San Valentín?-quiere saber la morena al otro lado de la línea-¿Has conseguido hablar ya con Sakura?

-Está ahora mismo conmigo así que no es buen momento para hablar-la japonesa me mira raro y comienza a cerrar la mochila.

-¿En serio? Bueno pues llámame en cuanto termines ¿eh? que me tienes que mantener informada-se ríe.

-Claro, en cuanto termine aquí te llamo, no te preocupes.

-Espero tu llamada. Bueno, hasta luego-se despide Victoria antes de colgar.

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y me giro para pedirle disculpas a Sakura por haberla interrumpido pero no la encuentro donde estaba hace unos segundos. La busco con la mirada por la calle y la veo, bastante alejada ya y andando a gran velocidad.

-¡Sakura!-la llamo, levantando la voz.

-¡Déjame en paz, Heracles, no quiero saber más de ti!-grita ella de vuelta, por su tono creo que está llorando, pero no lo puedo asegurar porque nunca la he escuchado gritar y menos si los gritos iban dirigidos a mi.

Corro hacia ella y cuando estoy a escasa distancia la vuelvo a llamar.

-No me sigas, vete al infierno-se para y por un momento pienso que me va a dejar darle una explicación aunque aún no estoy seguro de qué acaba de pasar-y ya puedes llamar a quien quieras, porque ya "has terminado aquí"-me dice justo antes de tirarme a la cara una pequeña bolsa de tela celeste que me hace bastante daño.

Sakura vuelve a acelerar y me doy cuenta de que lo mejor es no seguirla, además, ya sé que es lo que ha pasado, creo que ha malinterpretado mis palabras.

Con un suspiro recojo la bolsita, que se ha manchado al caer al suelo y, sin abrirla, la meto en la mochila, al lado del estuche todavía cerrado en el que estaba la pulsera de plata que le compré el otro día para regalársela hoy, idea que me dio Victoria, que también me acompañó a buscarla.

Me dirijo lentamente hacia mi casa, y aunque no tengo ganas saco el móvil para llamar a Vic, que lo coge antes de que suene el segundo toque.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿le ha gustado el regalo?-me pregunta, sin siquiera saludar.

-No, bueno, no lo sé, se ha cabreado y se ha ido corriendo y gritando que no quiere saber nada más de mi-le cuento, apenado.

-¡No me digas! ¿pero qué le has hecho a la pobre chiquilla para que reaccione así de golpe?

-Creo que ha malinterpretado mi conversación contigo.

-Oh... Lo siento.

Se hace el silencio al otro lado de la línea, supongo que espera que le conteste algo, pero no hay nada más que decir, así que me despido y cuelgo.

De camino a casa lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en que la acabo de fastidiar como nadie, quién sabe, a lo mejor acabo de perder mi oportunidad con Sakura, esa que llevo intentando conseguir desde que nos conocimos.

* * *

ELIZABETHA

Hasta mi madre parece estar hoy en mi contra, diciendo que hoy en vez de ir cuidar de un niño pequeño debería pasar la tarde en una cita con alguien especial, claro que eso es algo difícil cuando no tienes a nadie así.

De forma que aquí estoy, plantada ante la puerta de la casa de Vladimir que no parece demasiado dispuesto a abrir ya que hasta que no estoy a punto de derribar la puerta a golpes no hace acto de presencia.

-¿Eli?-Pregunta, con voz de dormido y restregándose un ojo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú qué crees? Lo que hago todos los viernes por la tarde.-Le respondo, molesta porque me ha tenido esperando en la puerta mientras él se la pasaba durmiendo.

-Ah claro, pasa.-Se hace a un lado, aún con una pinta de dormido tal que me hace pensar que no sabe ni lo que está haciendo, aún así paso al salón.

Vladimir desaparece durante unos minutos y cuando vuelve al salón viene algo más decente, por lo menos parece que ha hecho el esfuerzo de peinarse aunque sin ningún éxito.

-Bueno ¿dónde está Aurel?-Le pregunto, extrañada por no ver ya al crío por aquí.

-¿No te lo dije? Resulta que hoy iba al cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de clase.-Dice, sonriendo como si de verdad tuviera algo de gracia.

-¿Osea que he venido aquí para nada? El único viernes por la tarde que iba a tener libre y se te olvida avisarme, magnífico.-Digo con tono irónico.

-Bueno, también es el único viernes que tengo libre desde hace meses, acabas de despertarme de la siesta y no te he dicho nada.-Se pone a la defensiva.-Además no te quejes tanto, si seguro que no tenías a nadie con quien estar hoy.

-Y tú que sabrás.-Le grito, levantándome del sofá para encararle.

-Si lo hubieras tenido habrías suplicado por tener este día libre y sin embargo ni si quiera parece que te importe demasiado el hecho de que, el día que te estás "perdiendo" sea San Valentín.

Intento buscar alguna forma de responder a eso pero no soy capaz así que bufo y me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá.

Vladimir vuelve a salir de la sala, volviendo al rato con dos tazas de chocolate caliente humeantes. Me tiende una antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-Gracias.-Le digo, algo extrañada ante el gesto amable poniendo las manos alrededor de la taza para que entren en calor.

-Así que sola en San Valentín. Eso es muy triste.

La amabilidad de hace unos segundos queda completamente eclipsada por el comentario del idiota rumano.

-Tampoco te veo con grandes planes. Además, este día es una tontería.-Me justifico.-Solo sirve para que los idiotas enamorados se gasten un pastón en tonterías varias.

-Así que eres de las que niegan que hoy sea un día bonito por el gastar dinero. Pensé que el tacaño era tu ex.-Le da un sorbo al chocolate, con el que, a juzgar por su cara, se quema.

-No es por eso.-Mojo el dedo con el contenido de mi taza y me lo llevo a los labios.-Pero si quieres a alguien lo demuestras día a día, no solo en San Valentín o en un aniversario.

-Hablas como una solterona amargada.-Se ríe el rubio.

Si el chocolate no estuviera tan bueno seguramente se lo tiraría por el pelo pero me conformo con echarle una mirada de odio.

-Pues ilumíname tú, dios conocedor de todos los secretos del amor.-Le pido con todo el sarcasmo que puedo.

-He dicho que hablas como una solterona amargada pero eso no quiere decir que no piense como tú.-Replica.-Aunque San Valentín puede ser una fecha bonita si sabes qué y cómo hacerlo.

-Para eso tienes que tener a alguien.-Se me escapa.

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿Acaso no tienes amigos? Hoy es el día de la amistad y del amor, aunque todo el mundo parece olvidarse de la primera parte.

-Claro que tengo amigos, idiota lo que pasa es que no puedo ir con ellos porque me has hecho perder a tarde.

-No, ya podrías haberte ido, no te he pedido en ningún momento que te quedes, yo estaba más que feliz durmiendo.-Señala hacia el pasillo, supongo que a su cuarto.

-Pues si quieres me voy.-Me levanto, ofendida pero cuando voy a dejar la taza en la mesa Vladimir me para.

-Tampoco te he pedido que te vayas.-Tira de mi brazo haciendo que vuelva a sentarme pero con el movimiento brusco parte del chocolate que aún sostengo me cae en la mano, quemándome.

-Szar.-Maldigo en mi idioma natal. Cuando voy a quitarme el chocolate de un manotazo la mano del rumano me para.

-Trae, pedazo de burra.-Se acerca la mano a la boca y roza el chocolate con los labios.

Me quedo atónita ante lo que Vladimir acaba de hacer aunque cuando asimilo lo que está pasando quito la malo con rapidez.

-¿Pero qué haces?-Le grito, bastante avergonzada.

-Nada, ibas a desperdiciar el chocolate.-Responde, con una sonrisa ladina.

Por segunda vez esa misma tarde no sé qué contestarle así que me llevo la taza a los labios, soplando para no quemarme antes.

-¿Tú tampoco tienes a nadie con quien estar hoy?-Le pregunto, cuando el silencio se prolonga demasiado para mi gusto.

-Depende de cómo lo mires.-Intenta sonar enigmático, aunque no lo consigue.

-¿Depende?-Bueno quizás sí que me ha entrado algo de curiosidad.

-Iba a pasarme la tarde solo pero al final he acabado compartiendo chocolate caliente con una chica guapa, así que sí, depende.-Vuelve a sonreír, dejando ver un poco los colmillos, que siempre he pensado que los tiene demasiado afilados para que sean así de manera natural.

Reacia a quedarme de nuevo sin contestar busco algo que decir.

-Pero esto ha sido un encuentro casual, no es lo mismo que tener alguna cita acordada.

-La cita sí que estaba acordada, vienes todos los viernes y este no iba a ser diferente.

-Pero esto no es ninguna cita por San Valentín.-Digo, alterada ante la posibilidad de que se piense lo que no es.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Se ríe.-Solo me gusta hacerte rabiar no te iba a pedir salir, tranquila, ya me ha quedado claro que hoy no es el mejor día.

-Ni hoy ni nunca, Vlad, no quiero saber nada relacionado con el amor en mucho tiempo.-Le advierto.

-Ya claro, eso dicen todas las chicas cuando se reincorporan al mercado, pero todas acabáis por caer antes de lo que pensabais en un principio.

-No será por tus encantos.-De un último trago me termino el chocolate y dejo la taza en la mesa.-Bueno, debería irme, no quiero restarte más horas de sueño.

El rubio se levanta del sillón cuando lo hago yo y recoge mi taza para llevarla a la cocina junto con la suya.

-Elizabetha espera un momento.-Me grita desde la cocina antes de pasar corriendo delante de mi y desaparecer durante unos segundos en su cuarto.

Vuelve con una pequeña caja envuelta con papel rojo y un lazo plateado y lo tiende hacia mi.

-Ni somos pareja ni me ha costado dinero así que no tienes por qué verlo con ojos críticos.-Lo mueve para que lo coja así que lo hago y rompo el papel con cuidado.

Dentro de la cajita hay una flor de fieltro rosa enganchada a una pinza de forma que me la pueda poner en el pelo. Se nota que está hecha a mano ya que las costuras están dobladas aunque, sin saber por qué, eso hace que me guste más.

-Gracias, es muy bonita.-Digo, cogiendola para poder verla mejor.

Vladimir me la quita de la mano y la pone con cuidado en mi pelo cuando termina me mira y asiente, como si se tratara de un artista que le da el visto bueno a su obra.

-Bueno ¿Tú no te ibas para dejarme dormir?-Pregunta de repente, rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado entre los dos.-Pues anda, tira que tengo sueño.-Para corroborarlo bosteza mientras abre la puerta.

Me empuja un poco hacia fuera y nada más estoy en el pasillo cierra la puerta, dejándome ahí tirada, demostrando de nuevo lo imbécil que puede ser y la facilidad con la que es capaz de destrozar hasta el momento más bonito.

Toco el regalo de Vladimir y no puedo evitar sonreír, quizás no haya sido todo un caballero como lo era Roderich en su día pero parece que sabe bien cómo ganarse a las chicas.

Antes de salir a la calle me paro frente al espejo del portal observando dos cosas: Que la florecilla queda bastante bien en contraste con el color de mi pelo y que, por primera vez desde hace bastante tiempo, estoy sonrojada.

Niego con la cabeza como si así este fuera a desaparecer, sin embargo lo que consigo es que se forma una sonrisilla estúpida en mi cara, esa famosa sonrisa que la gente conoce normalmente como sonrisa de enamorada.


	9. Cambios

**Entrada 9: Cambios**

Siendo sincero... TODO ha cambiado con San Valentín.

Parece que las cosas entre Francis y Arthur han ido a mejor, aunque ninguno de ellos diga/haga nada por demostrarlo(sólo un observador puede darse cuenta de ello).

Por otra parte, Alfred... no sé si llegó a declararse o no a Sakura. Pero a juzgar por sus ánimos diría que no. En cuanto a la japonesa, he oído que Heracles la rechazó...o algo así (la verdad es que hay varias versiones de esto y no sé cuál es la verdadera. La que he dicho es la que me contó Natasha...Y hablando de la reina de Roma, a ésta Toris le regaló bombones y rosas. Ella aceptó... pero la cosa se quedó ahí; fue muy raro todo xD).

Madeleine, mi antigua compañera de mesa, pasó parte del día-al menos en el instituto- con su amor platónico; Gilbert. No sé cómo acabarán las cosas entre estos dos, ya que Gilbert no pilla las indirectas no sabe leer el ambiente, pero parece que las cosas entre ellos han ido a mejor.

Tanto de Elizabetha como de Roderich no sé qué ha sido de sus vidas. La chica al menos está ya más calmada que antes, que estaba de mala hostia a la primera que veía algo relacionado con el amor.

Emma creo-repito, CREO. Es tan imprevisible esta chica que no sé- que ha dejado a Antonio, ya que el otro día hubo una PELEA entre ella y Chiara y Antonio defendió a la italiana, en vez de a ella.

La relación entre Ludwig y Feliciano es muy tensa. La tensión sexual es palpable, aunque el alemán no parece darse cuenta. Y por lo demás creo que es todo-más o menos- normal... Aunque quien sabe lo que depararán estas próximas semanas.

_Entrada publicada el 15-3-2015_

* * *

GILBERT

Este día debería pasar como hecho histórico. Yo, el awesome Gilbert Bielsmichdt, en la biblioteca un sábado. Y lo peor, completamente sobrio.

Pero es lo que tiene que tu adorable, y siempre compresivo abuelo, te amenace con "no volver a pisar la calle en años si se me vuelve a ocurrir suspender". Claro, como si suspendiera matemáticas porque me gusta.

Así que aquí estoy, en la puerta de la gigantesca biblioteca municipal. Con un sueño de mil demonios y unas ojeras que asustarían a cualquiera.

Desde la puerta busco un sitio lo suficientemente aislado como para concentrarme. Bueno, en realidad para dormir toda la mañana sin ser molestado.

En mi ardua búsqueda por el sitio perfecto veo de pasada a una chica con dos trenzas. Estoy casi seguro de saber quién es, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a equivocarme.

Me acerco a la chica, quien, en efecto, es Madeleine. La rubia parece estar muy concentrada en los ejercicios que tiene delante, moviendo un poco la cabeza (supongo que al ritmo de la música de sus cascos), y mordiéndose el labio. Me quedo unos segundos mirándola mientras intenta descifrar el problema. La verdad es que se ve bastante adorable.

Tras unos segundos parece notar mi presencia y se gira hasta mirarme.

-Hola.-La saludo, antes de que reaccione. Me llevo varias miradas desdeñosas, por hablar demasiado fuerte, me imagino.

-¿G-gilbert?-Pregunta Madeliene, algo confundida.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Sin esperar respuesta me dejo caer en la silla frente a la suya.

-Claro.-Dice ella igualmente, mientras se quita uno de los cascos y sonríe.

-¿Física?-Le pregunto, señalando las cosas incomprensibles que tiene por apuntes.

-No, son matemáticas.-Me responde, mientras le da vueltas al bolígrafo.

Por un instante entro en pánico. Lo que tiene apuntado ni si quiera se asemeja a lo que tengo entendido por matemáticas.

-¿Pero tú y yo estamos en la misma clase?-No puedo apartar la vista de sus apuntes. Cada vez les encuentro menos sentido.

Maddie no responde, solo se ríe y niega un poco con la cabeza.

-En serio, hoy es sábado y son las 10 de la mañana. No son horas para estar aquí dentro.-Me recuesto en el respaldo, sin intención de sacar los apuntes. Vuelvo a notar varias miradas desdeñosas y alguien chista. Obviamente los ignoro a todos.

-Pero el examen es la semana que viene.

-Bueno, hay tiempo de sobra para estudiar.-Digo. Ahora alguien carraspea, supongo que creen que así me voy a callar.

-Aún así, este tema es bastante complicado.-Casi no la escucho por lo bajo que habla.

-Razón de más para no amargarte un sábado aquí.-Me estiro y cojo uno de los folios. En serio, esto no puede ser de la misma asignatura a la que entro.

-Gilbert, no puedes volver a suspender.-Dice, con el mismo tono que usa siempre mi abuelo.

Bufo y vuelvo a dejar la hoja en la mesa.

-No voy a suspender por no estudiar un sábado, y tú menos. Anda, vamos a dar una vuelta o algo.-Le sugiero.

-En serio, no puedo dejar de estudiar para dar una vuelta.-Dice, mientras se sube las gafas.

-¿Y si te lo pido por favor, Maddie?-Puedo notar perfectamente como se sonroja.

Alguien vuelve a chistar y la rubia vuelve a bajar la voz.

-No puedo.-Niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Madeleine Jones, no seas mala. Yo que me he emocionado tanto al verte ¿ahora me vas a dejar solo?-Noto un ligero calor en las mejillas al decir esto, aún así no es nada comparable a cómo está la americana.

No escucho lo que responde porque la bibliotecaria habla más fuerte.

-La biblioteca no es un sitio para estar de cháchara. A tontear os vais fuera.-Dice, con tono autoritario.

Madeleine, que ya estaba roja, se enciende completamente. Yo me río.

-¿Ves? Al final vamos a tener que irnos.-Me pongo en pie y, para mi sorpresa, ella también.

La rubia recoge todas sus cosas lo más rápido que puede. La verdad es que la mochila parece bastante pesada, así que antes de que se la cuelgue al hombro se la arrebato y me la cuelgo yo. Sonrío, Francis estaría orgulloso de mi gesto tan caballeroso.

Maddie no dice nada, aunque me sonríe un poco.

Salimos de la biblioteca, en la calle hace frío así que Madeleine se coloca la bufanda que traía en la mano.

-No sé si debería mandarte a paseo o no.-Me dice, sin sonar seria, aunque creo que lo intenta.

-Te estoy llevando la mochila, deberías darme las gracias.

-También acabas de hacer que me echen de la biblioteca donde iba a pasar toda la mañana.-Me recrimina ahora.

-Razón de más, quedarte allí sería lo menos awesome que podrías hacer.-Noto que la rubia se me queda mirando.-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto.

-Se te ha puesto la nariz completamente roja.-Se ríe.

Maldigo por lo bajo.-Sí, me pasa siempre que hace frío. Pero tú estás igual.-Le toco la nariz, que, en efecto, está algo roja.

Madeleine se sube la bufanda, dejando a la vista solos sus ojos, enmarcados por las gafas.

-¿Qué te parece ir a desayunar?-Le pregunto.-Si nos quedamos en la calle nos vamos a congelar.

-No... no me he traído dinero.-Admite en voz baja.

-Eso no es problema, yo tengo de sobra.-Le sonrío, pensado en que, si la invito seguramente me quede sin dinero apenas para el resto de la semana.

-Bueno, vale.

No muy lejos de la biblioteca hay una cafetería así que vamos a esta. Está casi a rebosar y el olor a café hace que se me abra el apetito.

Nos sentamos en una de las pocas mesas que quedan libres, en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la barra.

Apenas nos da tiempo a hablar un poco antes de que llegue la camarera con lo que hemos pedido.

-¿Y cómo es que has ido hoy a la biblio?-Pregunta Maddie, soplando a la humeante taza de chocolate caliente que le acaban de servir.

-Mi abuelo, que dice que no estudio.-Frunzo el ceño, mientras le doy vueltas al café americano.

-¿Y estudias?

-Claro que estudio, lo que pasa es que las mates no tienen ningún tipo de sentido.-Me defiendo.

-Yo... si necesitas ayuda podría ayudarte.-Dice, volviendo a sonrojarse y mirando hacia la mesa.

-Tampoco quiero molestarte.-Me mira, con ojos críticos, como si fuera justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora.-Hoy no te he molestado, te he salvado el fin de semana.

Me contesta algo, pero no llego a escucharla bien porque habla demasiado flojo y el ruido en la cafetería es demasiado alto.

Maddie se concentra en la taza de chocolate que tiene delante. Yo me concentro en ella, olvidando completamente el café.

Se ha quitado la bufanda, dejando ver su cuello, que es tan blanco que parece porcelana. Como está mirando a la taza tiene las gafas un poco hacia abajo y los ojos le brillan, como si estuviera emocionada por algo. Si todo esto ya la hace ver adorable, si añadimos el sonrojo, ya casi me parece imposible su simple existencia.

¿Cómo puede ser que hubiera un tiempo en el que ni si quiera sabía que compartíamos clase?

-Gilbert.-Interrumpe mis pensamientos.

La miro, esperando que siga hablando.

-Se te va a enfriar el café.-Hace un gesto hasta el vaso, que sigue sobre la mesa, casi intacto.

Siento de nuevo el calor en la cara y maldigo interiormente mi albinismo.

-Sí, es que me gusta el café frío.-Miento, descaradamente. Me llevo el vaso a la boca y le doy un trago, sin poder evitar la mueca de asco. Maddie se ríe.

-Ya veo que te gusta.

-Bueno.-Me levanto de la mesa, dispuesto a acercarme a la barra a pagar, como he prometido.-El café frío no, pero tú sí, sobretodo con esas trenzas.-Me alejo de la mesa, sin pararme a ver su reacción. Definitivamente le voy a tener que dar las gracias a Fran por sus trucos.

Cuando vuelvo de pagar, bastante agradecido porque sigo teniendo dinero para salir, Madeleine sigue parada delante de la mesa. Tan roja que podría freír un huevo sobre su cara.

-¿Qué, te ha gustado tanto el sitio que no quieres irte?-Le digo, a ver si reacciona.

Como no parece reaccionar cojo la bufanda y se la enrollo por el cuello. Vuelvo a colgarme ambas mochilas a la espalda y la empujo un poco para que empiece a andar.

-Y-yo... debería irme a estudiar.-Dice, cuando ya parece algo más calmada.

-Claro. Te acompaño hasta la biblio.-Vuelvo a mirarla, mientras se arrebuja en la bufanda.

Llegamos a la puerta de la biblioteca antes de lo que me hubiera gustado. Una vez allí le tiendo la mochila. Al colgársela en el hombro se baja un poco la bufanda así que se la vuelvo a colocar, aprovechando para rozar su mejilla.

-Hasta el lunes, Maddie.-Me despido.

-Claro.-Creo que la pobre está un poco colapsada, porque tarda un poco en contestar.-Hasta el lunes, Gil.

Se gira y entra por las inmensas puertas, así que la pierdo de vista.

* * *

EMMA

-¿Preparada? Te veo dudosa, Em.-dice Sadiq mirándome con una ceja levantada.

Estoy a punto de contestarle que no. Porque ni si quiera estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, aunque tampoco es nada malo, solo es un experimento.

Desde hace un tiempo he comenzado a dudar de mis sentimientos. Ni si quiera sé si sigo enamorada, y lo peor es que no me refiero a Antonio precisamente.

Sin pensarlo más junto mi boca con la suya. Tampoco quiero que me vea dudar, ya se está dando bastantes aires solo por haberle pedido el favor. Y no soporto cuando se pone chulo, está mejor callado.

En el momento en el que nuestros labios se tocan pienso en Antonio, no en la forma romántica de las películas en las que la protagonista desea estar besando a otra persona. Pienso en qué pasaría si se enterara de esto, aunque no estoy enamorada de él no quiero hacerle daño. Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre se ha portado genial conmigo.

Pero hace ya un tiempo que no siento por Toño ese amor romántico. Me gustaría que no fuera así, en realidad odio esta parte de mi. El no poder aguantar más de unos pocos meses de relación antes de hartarme de todo y joderla de una forma u otra.

Y creo que la culpa de todo esto la tiene Govert. Porque después de estar con él no me he vuelto a enamorar de nadie. Bien es cierto que he salido y me han gustado muchas personas, pero... lo que es estar enamorada de verdad, sólo de Govert.

Y por él ahora mismo estoy aquí, notando como Sadiq intenta tomar el control del beso, tampoco le pongo muchas pegas a esto. Tengo demasiadas cosas ahora mismo en la cabeza para preocuparme de algo tan tonto como eso.

Todos estos pensamientos los llevo arrastrando desde San Valentín. Desde ese día no soy capaz de pensar nada con claridad, porque mi cabeza es un torbellino que no para de recordar distintos momentos. Desde mi primer beso o mi primera vez hasta todo lo que me han dicho mis respectivas parejas al darse cuenta de que, conmigo, nada puede ser nunca perfecto.

El pasado San Valentín se portó de una manera que... no sabía describirla, pero se parecía mucho a cómo era él antes.

El que saliera a defenderme, aunque para ello tuviera que enfrentarse a Antonio, y el que se mostrara así de preocupado después conmigo. Me hizo recordar todo de mi primera relación. Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero yo creo que nunca llegué a dejar de amarle.

Siempre me hizo sentir protegida a su lado. Me ayudaba en todo problema que tuviera aunque este implicara hacer cosas desagradables para él. Era como ser una princesa, sabiendo que en cualquier momento él estaría ahí para mi.

Aunque un día todo eso cambió. Fue de repente. El día que se suponía que iba a demostrarle todo mi amor, todo se fue a la mierda. Él no quería a alguien sin experiencia, decía que eso sería aburrido.

Todavía me duele recordar la cara con la que me miró cuando se enteró de que era virgen, ni si quiera parecía él mismo. Y ahí todo se fue a la mierda. Incluida mi capacidad de amar y mi personalidad en varios aspectos.

Pero el otro día no fue así. Ni si quiera recordé ese momento. Me miró de tal forma que me hizo sentir de nuevo aquella chiquilla que suspiraba por su amor. Hacía años que no sentía algo así, tan intenso y aún así fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Como si no hubieran pasado varios años desde que aceptara el salir con él y llamara corriendo a mis amigas para contarles, entre gritos de emoción, que Govert se me había declarado.

La mano de Sadiq en mi espalda me hace volver una vez más a la realidad.

Intento evadirme de todo y concentrarme en el beso. Hubo un tiempo en el que el turco conseguía eso, aunque es uno de los únicos recuerdos que tengo de mi relación con él. Sin olvidar el momento en el que perdí la virginidad.

Fue al poco tiempo de cortar con Govert. Creo que no pasó ni un mes, yo estaba dolida aún y Sadiq iba detrás mía. Ni si quiera recuerdo si me gustó o no, o si me dolió. Solo recuerdo en la sensación de triunfo que sentí al darme cuenta de que podría volver con el holandés sin problemas.

Aún así no lo hice. No pensaba caer tan bajo, me había hecho demasiado daño como para perdonarle nunca, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta hace bastante poco tiempo.

Vuelvo a centrarme en el presente. Sadiq se está dedicando a pasear su mano libremente por mi espalda.

De repente soy completamente de sus labios contra los míos, de su lengua en mi boca. Siento asco. Esto no funciona. Necesito salir de aquí. Me remuevo en brazos de Sadiq pero este parece no darse cuenta de mi necesidad por salir de aquí.

Estoy a punto de empujarle, de salir corriendo como si volviera a ser una chiquilla nerviosa. Pero decido que todo fluya como un beso normal. Como si me lo estuviera dando cualquiera.

La cosa es que no quiero a cualquiera besándome. Quiero a una persona muy concreta.

Pensado en algo tan obvio como que Sadiq no es Govert le empujo un poco. Él está ahora mismo tan a su rollo que ni si quiera parece notar que he forzado sutilmente el final del beso.

Se acerca de nuevo a mi boca, supongo que quiere seguir. Pero esta vez sí que me aparto de forma clara.

El turco hace una mueca al verme limpiarme la boca, pero no lo puedo evitar. Aún puedo sentir el asco que he sentido hace solo unos segundos.

-¿Ya está?-Pregunta burlón.

-Sí.-Respondo cortante. Decido irme, tengo cosas más importante ahora mismo que soportar sus burlas. Que conociéndole, no van a ser pocas.

-Ni si quiera un gracias, que maleducada.-Dice, con el mismo tono de burla de hace unos segundos.

-No te voy a dar las gracias por eso. Tú lo has disfrutado por lo menos.-Evito mirarle a los ojos. Sadiq siempre tuvo bastante facilidad para saber lo que pensaba en cada momento.

-El favor lo pediste tú, Emma. Yo no saco nada con esto.

-Ahora te debo un favor. Eso es sacar beneficio de esto, Sadiq.-Me separo de él y comienzo a alejarme rápido. No, definitivamente no estoy para soportar sus tonterías.

-Cuando hables con Govert recuerda decirle que volviste arrastrándote a sus pies gracias a mi. A ver si saco algo más.-Escucho como suelta una carcajada aunque decido ignorar al imbécil.

Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo. Aunque lo último que me ha dicho Sadiq hace que piense en algo. Por mucho que ahora sepa a ciencia cierta que vuelvo a estar enamorada de Govert, no pienso arrastrarme por él. Bueno, ni por él ni por nadie.

* * *

ANTONIO

Este fin de semana no he quedado con Emma, y la verdad es que en parte lo prefiero. Desde San Valentín es todo demasiado tenso entre los dos. Y lo que peor me deja es que ni a ella ni a mi parece importarnos demasiado.

Así que he decidido visitar a Chiara. Sé por Feliciano (bueno, y por el Twitter de la italiana) que no va a poder salir de su casa en bastante tiempo, así que supongo que no se negará a tener compañía.

No tengo ni idea del piso de la familia de Chiara, así que me quedo esperando en la puerta hasta que un hombre decide salir.

-Perdone. ¿Sabe dónde vive la familia Vargas?-Le pregunto, mientras me sujeta la puerta para que pase.

-Sí. En la tercera planta. La letra F.

-Muchas gracias, que tenga usted un buen día.-Me despido del hombre con la mano mientras entro al portal.

Hay un ascensor, pero decido subir por las escaleras para pensar un poco en qué voy a decir cuando toque a la puerta. Al llegar a la tercera planta me cuesta encontrar la puerta F. Hay demasiadas puertas (ocho, para ser exactos), y parece no llevar el típico orden alfabético de todos los pisos.

Toco al timbre y no tardo en escuchar gritos que provienen del interior de la casa.

-¡Chiara! Abre la puerta.-Es la voz de un hombre, supongo que el abuelo de los italianos.

No escucho la respuesta de la chica, pero pongo mi mejor sonrisa para recibirla. Aunque al cabo de 5 minutos nadie ha abierto la puerta aún.

-¡Chiara que abras la puerta, he dicho!-El abuelo parece a punto de soltar un pulmón por la boca, a juzgar por lo que eleva la voz.

Esta vez a los pocos segundos escucho una voz femenina. No entiendo lo que dice, pero apostaría mi tortuga a que son insultos en italiano. Y ojo, que quiero mucho a mi Margarita.

Vuelvo a poner mi mejor sonrisa cuando escucho la llave girar.

-Buenos días.-Digo, antes de que la puerta se abra del todo.

Puedo ver claramente como los ojos de Chiara doblan su tamaña al verme. Aunque no soy capaz de ver nada más antes de que la puerta se me cierre en las narices.

Bueno, no es el mejor recibimiento, pero no me ha echado estrictamente hablando.

Vuelvo a tocar al timbre de la casa. Esta vez no hay gritos, o si los hay no los escucho.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse. Esta vez es un adulto el que me abre la puerta.

-¿Tú eres el que lleva 15 minutos aquí esperando?-Pregunta.

El hombre se parece bastante a los hermanos, pero me recuerda bastante más a Feli. Supongo que es porque tienen ambos esa sonrisa bobalicona.

-Supongo, aquí no hay nadie más.

El mayor se ríe ya abre más la puerta.

-Pasa, anda, que me has caído bien.-Se hace a un lado para que entre.-¿Y qué haces aquí, chaval?

-He venido a ver a Chiara. Por eso de que no va a poder salir y tal.

Noto como el abuelo de los italianos me mira, como evaluando si puedo visitar a su nieta o no.

-Bueno, supongo que en el castigo no entraba el no tener visitas. Creo que está en su cuarto, pero deberías tener cuidado antes de entrar. Se la veía alterada hace un momento.-Me señala a una de las puertas del pasillo.

-Gracias, señor Vargas.-Le sonrío antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta que ha señalado.

-Una cosa. ¿Tú eres Antonio, verdad?-Me giro para mirarle y asentir.

Él me devuelve el gesto. ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? ¿A lo mejor Chiara a hablado de mi en casa? Bueno, tampoco lo veo demasiado probable, seguramente haya sido Feliciano.

Toco a la puerta del cuarto y espero a que la italiana me de permiso para entrar.

-¡Largo!-Se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos, Chiara, he venido a verte. A tu casa. No puedes echarme así por las buenas.-Le digo yo, a través de la puerta.

-Claro que puedo, es más, es justo lo que estoy haciendo.-Cojo aire antes de seguir hablando. A veces es tan cabezona.

-Voy a abrir la puerta.-Le aviso, antes de comenzar a girar el pomo.

-No serás capaz, Antonio.-Eso suena bastante como una amenaza, pero la verdad es que me importa bastante poco. Abro la puerta.

-¿Decías?-Le sonrío a la italiana, que me mira cruzada de piernas y brazos sentada en la cama.

-¿Siempre eres así de pesado?-Me pregunta de mala gana, aunque no me echa.

-Si eso significa conseguir lo que quiero sí.-Dudo entre cerrar la puerta o no.

-Cierra la puerta, nonno es un cotilla.-Le hago caso y me acerco a ella, sentándome al lado suya.

Me fijo en Chiara. Lleva una ropa de distinto color a la que me ha parecido ver cuando me ha dejado en el pasillo, así que supongo que se ha cambiado. Pero lo que más llama la atención es un gran moratón justo bajo el ojo izquierdo. Resalta incluso en contraste con la piel tostada de la chica.

-¿Algún problema?-Pregunta, parece fastidiada.

-No, solo estaba mirando esto.-Pongo un dedo suavemente bajo su ojo, apenas rozando el golpe.

-Sí, es cortesía de tu amor de novia.-Mueve una mano, hacia ahí, pero la cojo antes de que haga que aparte el dedo.

-En serio, perdón por eso. No sé en qué estaba pensando para pegarte de esa forma.-Me disculpo en nombre de Emma, sabiendo que ella nunca lo va a hacer.

-Supongo que pensaba en devolverme el golpe que yo le había dado antes.-Mira la mano que sujeta a la suya y noto como se sonroja.

-¿Tú empezaste la pelea?-Pregunto, esto es nuevo. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, aunque sabiendo el odio que se tienen la una a la otra tampoco es raro.

-Sí.-Admite, apartando de golpe la cara.-Así que ya puedes irte. No soy yo la que te tiene que dar pena.

-¿Te crees que he venido aquí por pena?

-Claro que has venido por pena. Creías que tu novia me pegó y te sientes mal. Ahora fuera de mi cuarto.-Intenta apartar la mano que tengo sujeta con la mía, pero no le dejo.

-No. No me vas a echar porque no estoy aquí por pena. Me da igual que empezaras tú la pelea.-Le digo, apretando su mano para que no se suelte.

-Claro ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?-Pregunta, a la defensiva.

Buena pregunta ¿por qué he venido a casa de Chiara? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Desde hace ya un tiempo tengo un cacao mental y sentimental por culpa de la italiana que creo que como siga con él acabaré loco.

-Porque me importas.-Acabo por decir.

La castaña se sonroja más, bajando la vista.

-Eso es mentira. ¿Por qué iba a importarte yo más que Emma?-Pregunta de nuevo, bajando la voz.

Cuando abro la boca para decirle el por qué alguien toca a la puerta.

-Chiara, me voy. Cuidadito con lo que hacéis los dos estando solos en casa.

Si la italiana ya estaba roja antes ahora parece brillar por las palabras de su abuelo. Tira hasta soltar su mano de la mía.

-¡Vete ya y deja de cotillear, nonno!-Le grita a su abuelo. Detrás de la puerta se escucha una risa y, a los pocos segundos un portazo.

-¿Estamos solos? ¿Feli no está?-Le pregunto.

-No, se ha ido por ahí provechando su libertad y dejándome aquí abandonada.-Dice, como si ella hubiera salido muchas veces con su hermano.

-Bueno, al menos tú no tienes que ir al instituto, piensa en eso.-Le digo, sonriendo.

-Claro, porque que te expulsen por meterte en una pelea es lo mejor para el expediente.-Se queja, rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo el mejor expediente. Tampoco es tan importante como la gente cree.-Le digo, recordando todas las veces que me he visto en el despacho del director.

-Entonces tú eres la mala influencia.-Dice, convencida.

-Perdona, soy tu profesor particular. Es imposible que sea una mala influencia para nadie.

Vuelve a abrir mucho los ojos, como en la entrada y se levanta de golpe, quedándose de pie en mitad del cuarto.

-No me hables de clases, que esto es como estar de vacaciones. No lo estropees.

-Eso contradice bastante lo que me has dicho hace un momento ¿lo sabes, no?-Le digo, levantándome y poniéndome a su lado.

Vuelvo a apoyar un dedo bajo su ojo. Ella me mira, aunque no dice nada.

-¿Te duele?-Le pregunto. Chiara tiene que mirar un poco hacia arriba para mirarme a los ojos. Así se ve bastante mona.

-N-no, ya no.-Intenta apartarse, pero la rodeo con los brazos.

-Siempre estás intentando apartarme.-Le digo. Ahora mismo si alguien me pregunta qué estoy haciendo no sabría qué contestar. No tengo ni idea.

-Eres tú el que se acerca siempre demasiado.-Esta vez no hace nada por soltarse.

-Quizás es que te quiera tener siempre cerca.-Le digo, bajando la cabeza y acercándome a su oído.

Lo siguiente que noto es un golpe fuerte en el pecho que hace que separe los brazos. Miro a Chiara sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué haces? Yo no soy Emma. Tu novia es ella. Ella es la importante.-Se separa de mi y abre la puerta de su cuarto, saliendo.

Me quedo ahí, de pie en mitad del cuarto de la italiana pensando en lo que ha dicho. Sí, mi novia es Emma pero eso no es lo que quiero. Aunque lo sé desde hace bastante tiempo no lo he sabido ver hasta ahora. Pero ¿en qué momento dejé de estar enamorado de Emma?

Sacudo la cabeza. Ya pensaré en todo eso más tarde. Salgo del cuarto, buscando a Chiara por la casa. La encuentro en la cocina, engullendo un vaso de agua.

-¿Chiara?-La llamo, temiendo su reacción.

-¿Qué quieres?-Me pregunta de vuelta, fría y sin girarse a mirarme.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que Emma es importante y tú no?

-Eso no te importa. En serio, Antonio, mejor vete.-Me dice, girándose ahora sí, para mirarme.

Tiene los ojos miel brillantes. Eso suele significar que alguien está por llorar. Pero no creo que Chiara llore por algo como esto. No tendría sentido, a no ser que le duela que sea Emma más importante. No, eso no tiene sentido.

-No te quiero dejar sola. Ni si quiera te dejan salir.-La miro interrogante, pero ella esquiva mis ojos.

-Estoy castigada, sí, pero no es la primera vez y dudo que sea la última. Me las apaño bien estando unos días encerrada.

-¿Estás segura?-Me acerco un poco a ella, pero retrocede.

-Claro que estoy segura. Ahora vete, por favor.-Me pide, mirando al suelo.

No me queda mucho más por hacer. Me dirijo a la puerta, aunque Chiara no me acompaña. Cuando la abro dudo un momento. ¿Debería dejarla aquí sola?

-¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?-Le pregunto, levantando la voz.

-¡Vete!-Me grita, desde la cocina. Me parece que tiene la voz tomada. Esto me hace dudar aún más.-Antonio, largo de mi casa si no quieres que me cabree de verdad.-Vuelve a gritar. Ahora estoy seguro, se le ha quebrado la voz al decirme esto.

Cierro la puerta, aunque no salgo, sino que vuelvo a la cocina.

La italiana está apoyada en la encimera. De espaldas a la cocina. Me acerco a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto.

Cuando se gira puedo ver perfectamente un par de lágrimas que resbalan por su cara. Sin pensarlo me acerco y la abrazo. Por una vez no me quita, aunque tampoco me abraza.

-Eres un idiota.-Dice, con la voz ahogada por tener la cara apoyada en mi pecho.

-Ya, me lo han dicho muchas veces.-Le digo, pasándole la mano por el pelo, esperando a que se desahogue.

Sé que no me va a contar qué le pasa, aún así no necesito explicación alguna. Solo sé que quiero estar aquí para ella. Ahora y siempre.

* * *

FRANCIS

El mensaje de Gilbert, que ha llegado hace unos minutos, acaba de salvarme la noche.

Tardo unos 45 minutos en estar listo para salir con mi amigo, que solo me ha dicho que no tiene nada que hacer.

Cuando llego a su casa, que pilla de camino hacia la zona animada del centro, me abre la puerta su hermano. Por las pintas que tiene no piensa salir, supongo que estará estudiando.

-¡Francis! Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca.-Gilbert grita desde alguna parte de dentro de la casa.

-Tú ni si quiera estás listo, por lo que veo.-Le recrimino, pasando y cerrando la puerta.

Corriendo por el pasillo pasa Gilbert, que vuelve a aparecer a los pocos segundos con una chaqueta en la mano.

-Claro que estoy listo.-Dice, mientras se peina con la mano para después despeinarse.

Nos despedimos de Ludwig, aunque dudo que nos escuche, ya que se ha vuelto a encerrar en su cuarto.

Cuando llegamos al centro está lleno de gente, así que no es extraño que nos encontremos con Alfred.

-¡Hola!-Nos saluda desde la distancia, agitando el brazo y abriéndose paso a empujones.

-¿Vienes tú solo?-Le pregunto, viendo que, en efecto, nadie más parece acompañarle.

-Sí, pero voy a encontrarme ahora con unos amigos.

Gilbert, quien parece estar buscando a alguien entre la gente, deja de hacerlo al escuchar al americano.

-¿No ha venido tu hermana contigo?-Pregunta, supongo que intentando sonar casual, cosa que no consigue.

-No, a Maddie no le gustan las fiestas. Es una aburrida.-Se queja ahora Alfred.-Bueno, me voy que llego tarde.-Se aleja entre la gente, dando codazos y empujones a todo el que se le pone por delante.

-¿Acabas de preguntar por su hermana, mon ami?-Le pregunto a Gilbert.

-Bueno, solo ha sido por cortesía.-Me dice, sin sonar para nada convincente.-¿Sabes algo de Toño?-Cambia de tema.

-Sí, creo que iba a ver hoy a Chiara a su casa. Dice que si le da tiempo se pasará.-Le digo, dejando por ahora el tema de Madeleine.

-¿En serio?-Dice, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-Bueno, el pobre está algo confundido ahora mismo, qué se le va a hacer.-Veo que Gilbert pone una cara rara ante esto, supongo que él también está así con la hermana de Alfred.

-Pues que haga lo que quiera.-Dice.-Pero tú y yo hoy nos vamos a ir a arrasar.

Media hora después por fin conseguimos entrar a una discoteca decente. De esas en las que solo puedes bailar porque la música está tan alta que ni si quiera puedes pensar.

Con una copa cada uno nos acercamos a la pista, donde más de la mitad de las chicas están bailando, la gran mayoría ya algo pasadas de alcohol.

Normalmente ahora es el momento en el que nos fijamos en una en concreto y vamos a por ella, sin embargo esta vez ninguno de los dos nos decidimos por ninguna. Con una mirada me doy cuenta de que Gilbert está en el mismo problema que yo. Ambos nos damos la vuelta y salimos de allí, aún con la bebida casi intacta en la mano.

Acabamos sentados en el césped de un parque, mirando a gente pasar. Quizás no es mi mejor plan para un Sábado por la noche, pero al menos no estoy encerrado en casa.

-Había chicas bastante monas.-Rompo el silencio, mirando al albino, que le da otro trago a la cerveza.

-Lo sé, aún así no me apetecía estar con ninguna de ellas.-Admite mi amigo.

-A mi tampoco. ¿Qué nos está pasando?-Pregunto, aunque estoy casi seguro de saber la respuesta.

-A lo mejor estamos madurando.-Dice Gilbert, sonriendo con sorna.

-O quizás estamos enamorados.-Le digo, dándole un trago al RonCola que tengo en el vaso.

Aún con la poca luz que ilumina el césped puedo ver que la piel albina de Gilbet se colorea.

-¿Tú? ¿De quién?-Me pregunta, sin confirmar ni negar su enamoramiento.

-Eso, Gil, es un secreto. Solo puedo revelarlo por otro a cambio.-Le sonrío.-¿Qué te parece que tu me cuentes tu historia con la adorable hermana de Alfred a cambio?

-Maddie.-Dice.-Se llama Madeleine, no la hermana de Alfred.

-Muy bien, Madeleine entonces. ¿Hay trato?-Le pregunto. Él asiente.

-No sé bien cómo ha pasado, es decir, ella no es para nada mi tipo, ya sabes cómo son. Es más, durante un tiempo ni si quiera sabía de su existencia, fue Toño el que me dijo que llevaba en nuestra clase desde el año pasado. En serio, no la había visto nunca.-Se pierde un poco en sus pensamientos.-Bueno, la cosa es que un día le estampé un balón de fútbol en la cara y me sentí culpable y la llevé a la enfermería.-Asiento. Me acuerdo vagamente de eso, aunque no recordaba a quién había dado el balón.

-Y bueno, no sé, me pareció mona y más awesome de lo que aparenta. Y luego pues no sé, simplemente empecé a encontrarmela y resulta que no tiene muchos amigos ni nada y luego en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Alfred ella no bajó y todos parecían olvidarse de ella.

-¿Así que te pasaste toda la noche con ella?-Le pregunto, curioso.

-No, estuve la mayor parte. Estuvimos hablando y eso, nada más. No quería asustarla o algo así, en serio, no es para nada el tipo de chica con el que he estado siempre y no sé aún bien cómo actuar con ella. Aunque no sé ni si quiera si estoy enamorado o no. Me gusta estar con ella y es guapa y...

-¿Y tienes dudas sobre si estás enamorado o no? Creo que no te has escuchado, Gilbert, estás preocupado por cómo actuar con ella, eso no pasa con las chicas a las que solo ves como amigas.-Le digo, provocando que el color en sus mejillas se marque más.

-Bueno, te toca contarme ¿quién se ha conseguido ganar tu amor? ¿Y cómo es que no lo sé?

-Es... algo complicado.-Dudo, no sé cómo se va a tomar esto Gilbert.

-Bueno, creo que podré seguirlo.-Dice, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿Te acuerdas de cierta apuesta que hicimos Antonio, tú y yo a principio de curso? Pues digamos que he perdido.-Me quedo callado, esperando que lo entienda.

-Pero Arthur y Alfred cortaron, así que tan mal no te salió.-Razona el albino. Me dan ganas de pegarle ante su simpleza.

-No me refiero a eso, Gilbert. Lo que quiero decir es que es Arthur, el chico del que estoy enamorado es Arthur.-Repito, para que lo entienda.

Mi amigo se queda durante un largo minuto callado y luego, para mi sorpresa, no comienza a reírse como un loco, sino que me mira serio.

-¿Kirkland? ¿Cómo ha pasado eso?-Me pregunta.

-Esto también es complicado.-Digo, aunque estoy dispuesto a contárselo, después de todo él ha hecho lo mismo.-El año pasado nos dedicamos a ignorarnos ¿te acuerdas? Pues creo que todo empezó ahí.

Gilbert pone una mueca, pero no me interrumpe.

-¿Sabes esa frase de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"? Pues yo sufrí algo como eso.-Sonrío, al recordar lo mal que me sentaba el que Arthur estuviera todo el rato con Alfred.-Supongo que el no tenerle siempre cerca me hizo darme cuenta de que, por muy idiota que sea, le echaba de menos.

-¿Pero no empezó ese año con Alfred?-Pregunta el albino.

-Sí, el día de San Valentín.-Asiento.

-¿Y eso no te molestó? Es decir, por ese entonces ya te gustaba ¿no?-Me vuelve a preguntar Gilbert, que parece bastante interesado en mi historia.

-Claro que me molestó. Imagínate la situación, aunque yo le conocía desde que eramos pequeños, fue Alfred el que consiguió toda su atención. Supongo que, de todas formas, yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él.

-Espera, espera.-Me interrumpe.-Si estabas enamorado del Cejas desde el año pasado ¿por qué estuviste saliendo con Victoria?

Frunzo un poco el ceño ante el mote.

-Bueno, Victoria es una chica muy mona, y, la verdad es que necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada. Pensar todo el rato en que Arthur estaba con Alfred no era lo mejor que podía hacer.-Admito.-Aún así le cogí muchísimo cariño a Vic... aunque no puedo decir que me enamorara de ella.-Miro al suelo, notando la mirada de los ojos rojos, que no parece demasiado contento ante esto.

Tras unos segundo en silencio comienza a sonar la melodía del teléfono de Gilbert. El albino responde casi al instante.

-¿West?-Pregunta.

Después de esto no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dice mi amigo ya que comienza a hablar en alemán.

Cuando corta la llamada se levanta y me tiende una mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo siento tío, pero me ha llamado West y me tengo que volver a casa, mi nada awesome abuelo reclama mi awesome presencia.

Sonrío ante el comentario egocéntrico de Gilbert y nos despedimos. Yo también debería ir yendo ya a casa, aunque primero podría pasar por la de cierto inglés, quién sabe, a lo mejor siga despierto, y no hemos hablado desde San Valentín.

Comienzo a caminar en sentido contrario al de mi casa, aún cavilando si es buena idea o no ir a ver a Arthur.

* * *

SAKURA

_-¿Feli?-pregunto a mi amigo, poco antes de que empiecen las clases. Ya estamos todos congregados ante la puerta que dentro de poco será abierta por el profesor, que de un momento a otro llegará._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Me preguntaba si...-empiezo agachando la mirada, avergonzada.- si... bueno, en verdad no es nada._

_-¿El qué?-pregunta curioso el italiano. Vacilo unos instantes, hasta que finalmente tomo aire y se lo suelto._

_-¿Quieressentarteconmigo?_

_-¿Qué?-pregunta el de ojos marrones, desconcertado._

_-Que me preguntaba si quieres sentarte conmigo en clase a partir de ahora.-repito lentamente, sin hacer contacto visual con el italiano._

_-¡Claro!-exclama mi amigo saltando encima mía en un abrazo._

Recuerdo cómo me cambié con Feliciano al día siguiente de San Valentín. No me apetecía seguir estando sentada junto a Heracles después de lo que pasó en San Valentín.

-¿Estás bien, Sak?

-Sí-me apresuro a responder a Feliciano, quien me mira con cara de preocupación. Estamos a mitad de una interminable hora de inglés, y la verdad es que cuando me aburro, como es el caso, me pongo a pensar en hechos que ocurrieron antes y después de San Valentín. ¿Por qué siempre acabo tan mal en esa fecha? El año pasado el chico que me gustaba, Alfred, se declaró a su ahora ex pareja, Arthur, y este año... Bueno. Este año creo que fui yo la que de nuevo estaba enamorada de una persona que por supuesto ya iba detrás de otra.

-Se te ve... rara, no sé.-sigue Feliciano, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Suele pasar si llevas cinco horas y media en el instituto, ¿sabes? y se llama estar aburrida.-respondo cortante, sin querer hablar con él.

-No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva.-me recrimina mi amigo.-Y por si te sirve de algo, yo también estoy harto de estar aquí. Me quiero ir ya.

No respondo nada. Simplemente suspiro y pretendo prestar atención a la insulsa lección sobre el past perfect y sus usos. Me pongo a observar al resto de mis compañeros, que parecen igual de cansados, por no decir aburridos, que yo, y me paro al llegar a la mesa de Ludwig y Heracles. El primero observa con atención las explicaciones que da la profesora y parece ser la única persona realmente interesaba en la clase, mientras que por su parte Heracles está haciendo lo que parecen unos garabatos en su cuaderno, con la mirada entristecida. Pobre, no puede estar con su amiguita ahora mismo, ya que ella estudia en otro instituto, y claro, eso es un dolor muy profundo.

De repente, levanta la vista y me mira. Aparto la mirada rápidamente, avergonzada de que me haya pillado mirándole. Que tampoco es algo malo, pero...

-Oye, Sak, ¿vienes esta tarde conmigo?-pregunta Feliciano justo cuando me giro.

-¿A qué hora y a dónde? He quedado con Alfred a las seis y vamos a salir por ahí. Si es antes de esa hora sí.

-Ah... bueno, no importa.-dice decepcionado, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.-quería salir contigo por que ya con Lud las cosas no están muy bien y... necesito desahogarme.

-Sal con otra persona.

-Pero otra persona no sabe nada sobre lo mío con Lud.

-Lo dices como si realmente existiera esa relación, ¿sabes?-le espeto ácida, desquitándome un poco de mi última decepción amorosa.

-Tienes razón.-admite Feliciano cada vez más triste. Me siento mal por decirle eso, pero es que es la única verdad.-saldré con Elizabetha y se lo diré.

-Eli ya ha quedado. Bueno, no es quedar exactamente. Tiene que ir a hacer de canguro.-explico.

-Mierda.-musita Feliciano.-Aparte de vosotras no sé de alguien más con quien pueda hablar tan libremente.

-Por favor, Feliciano, eres bastante sociable, no tendrás problema para contarle tu vida a nadie.-le hago notar rodando los ojos.

-Pero no es lo mismo ser sociable y hablar con la gente de temas triviales que coger confianza en ella y contarle tus secretos.-dice fríamente el moreno, cruzándose de brazos. No respondo nada, ya sé que Feli es muy cabezón cuando quiere, y últimamente tengo cero ganas de soportar sus tonterías.

Cuando la clase acaba por fin y así el horario escolar, me apresuro a recoger mis cosas para irme rápido a casa. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. Resulta que últimamente la gente viene a preguntarme si me he enfadado con Heracles y por qué, y la verdad es que no me apetece nada sacar ahora ese tema. Si quieren saber algo que le pregunten a él. De repente, alguien me llama detrás mía, interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos.

-Sakura.

Oh, perfecto, hablando del Rey de Roma.

-¿Sí?-pregunto sin volverme, sabiendo de antemano que seguramente querrá "hacer las paces".

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunta dando la vuelta y poniéndose delante mía, aunque no por ello le pienso mirar a los ojos.

-Tengo prisa.-respondo terminando de guardar mis cosas y disponiéndome a salir. Sin embargo, tal como esperaba, él me toma del brazo pidiéndome que me espere.

-No tengo tiempo para oír tus pobres intentos de explicarme lo que pasó ese día.-digo encarándole por primera vez.-No sé qué demonios quieres, pero sea lo que sea no me interesa.

Justo cuando él va a abrir la boca para contradecir eso, alguien que conozco muy bien entra a la clase y se acerca a nosotros.

-¡Sak, venga, te estaba esperando!.-chilla Alfred abrazándome con una gran sonrisa, que al ver a Heracles desaparece completamente.-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que si no te has dado cuenta es en este aula donde doy clases.

Ruedo los ojos y me suelto del agarre de Alfred.

-Me voy. No tengo tiempo para vuestras peleas.

No llego a oír lo que dicen, pero tampoco me preocupa. Cuando llego a la salida veo que Feliciano está hablando con Elizabetha, quizás para contarle su vida amorosa. Por otra parte, Maddie está hablando con su amigo, o compañero de mesa, lo que sea. Supongo que espera a su hermano. Al verme sonríe y se acerca, despidiéndose de su amigo.

-¡Sak! Te estaba esperando, ¿vamos?

-Pensé que estarías esperando a tu hermano.-admito, sintiéndome de repente feliz. Me alegra que al menos quede una persona que no es tan pesada como las otras con las que he tratado en este aburrido e interminable día.

-No, Alfred no suele querer volver conmigo.-dice Madeleine con un suspiro.-enfin, ¿qué tal tu día?

-Aburrido. Y típico. Otra vez, Heracles se ha acercado a darme explicaciones que nadie le ha pedido.

-¿Otra vez? Creo que deberías oírle. A lo mejor...-empieza Maddie, aunque la corto.

-¿A lo mejor qué? A lo mejor la culpa es mía por que resulta que soy idiota y siempre me enamoro perdidamente de personas que jamás se enamorarían de mi.

-Oye, mi hermano es posible que esté enamorado de ti.-dice mi amiga con la voz cada vez más baja.

-¿Enamorado de mi, Alfred? ¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Maddie. Alfred me ve como una de las pocas, por no decir la única, que es capaz de soportarlo la mayor parte del día.

-Oye, Sak, últimamente estás muy negativa.-me interrumpe Maddie.-estás como Eli cuando cortó con Roderich. Sé que un desamor duele y te sientes como una mierda, pero deberías ser un poco más positiva. Deberías pensar fríamente en lo que te pasó, y si realmente estás actuando correctamente. Quizás lo que te quiere decir Heracles aclare muchas cosas, y a lo mejor es incluso un malentendido muy grande el que se ha formado entre vosotros. No creo que esté enamorado de nadie más, y no, déjame acabar. He visto como te mira, y te miraba, antes de San Valentín, y está completamente enamorado de ti. Dices que su novia le llamó al móvil, pero, ¿y si no era su novia, sino simplemente una amiga que, quien sabe, estaba interesada en si las cosas le habían salido bien ese día, pero llamó en el momento menos oportuno? Piénsalo. por que la vida guarda muchas sorpresas, y no todo es como te imaginas. Quizás todo esto sea producto de una historia que tú te has inventado y no tiene que ver nada con lo que realmente está pasando.

Vale, no pensaba que la tímida y callada Maddie podía ser tan profunda. Quizás tenga razón y todo sea una película que yo me he montado. Creo... que debería pensar nuevamente en todo y, quien sabe, quizás me de cuenta de cosas que había estado pasando por alto.

* * *

LUDWIG

Desde que me he cambiado de sitio, las clases son mucho más productivas. Atiendo más al profesor y a sus explicaciones. Sin embargo, se podría decir que echo de menos la compañía de Feliciano... Aunque el parece bastante contento de estar con Sakura ahora. Al parecer el italiano se ha enfadado conmigo, o eso me ha dicho Heracles, mi nuevo compañero de mesa. No entiendo muy bien las relaciones sociales, por lo que él me respondió a mis preguntas y llegué a la conclusión de que Feliciano está enfadado conmigo. Ya no nos juntamos en los recreos, y he acabado optando por irme con mi hermano y sus impresentables amigos. Incluso he salido de cervezas con ellos un par de noches. Antonio me ha dicho que hable con el italiano, mientras que Francis me ha aconsejado confesarle mis sentimientos a Feliciano. Tras eso Gilbert tuvo que sujetarme para que no le cruzase la cara al francés de una hostia.

-¿En qué piensas?-La voz de Gilbert me saca de mis pensamientos y le miro. Estamos en su cuarto, él mirando algo en su móvil y yo leyendo un libro que he de acabarme para mañana de literatura universal.

-¿En qué voy a estar pensando? En Feliciano.

-Eso ha sonado muy romántico, Lud.-se ríe mi hermano con su escandalosa risa.

-Me da igual como haya sonado.

-¿Pero tú estas enamorado de él?

La verdad, yo también me estoy planteando esta pregunta desde hace días, y aún no he encontrado la respuesta.

-No... No lo sé.

-Fran dice que sí.

Observo a mi hermano entonces, y veo que parece igual de confuso que yo.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Que qué piensas tú? ¿Crees que me gusta?

-Ni idea. Parecía antes que sí, pero os habéis distanciado tanto en tan poco tiempo... que no sé.

Antes de que pueda responder nada, oímos la voz de nuestra madre llamándonos para cenar. Durante la cena, no dejo de pensar en esa pregunta y su respuesta, que cada vez es más confusa.

* * *

RODERICH

-No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.-Vash vuelve a repetir esto. Lleva desde que salimos de su casa diciendo lo mismo.

-Vamos, no es tan malo. Además, la idea, realmente, ha sido de tu hermana.-Intento convencerle de nuevo. Le veo capaz de volver corriendo a su casa y encerrarse por días antes de hacer algo que considera mínimamente romántico. Y más si es en un sitio público.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido ¿desde cuándo se celebran los meses? -Replica, mientras tira de la cinta de la mochila que lleva a los hombros.

-Pues según Lily lo hace todo el mundo. Además, vamos al campo, no puedes quejarte.

Todo esto fue una idea de la hermanita de Vash. Un día me vino a decir que siempre hacíamos lo mismo y eso acabaría con la relación. Días después me dijo que lo había dispuesto todo para que pasáramos un día en el bosque. Aunque me dijo que lo hacía por la felicidad de su hermano, creo que, tener la casa para ella sola un día entero tampoco le desagrada.

-Por ahí te vas a salvar. No me puedo creer que tú, con lo que odias la naturaleza, decidieras venir a un sitio como este.-Dice, sonriendo. La verdad es que es raro verle tan relajado.

-Me da que hoy estás poco crédulo. ¿Acaso la hora y media de autobús no ha sido suficiente para que dejes de dudar?  
-Verte a ti en mitad del bosque, sin ningún tipo de comodidad... claro. Seguramente hasta cuando estemos allí siga dudando de que es real. A lo mejor no eres tú. Un actor contratado por Roderich, tal vez.

Niego con la cabeza. Menuda fama que me he ganado. Aunque siendo honesto, la verdad es que me la merezco. Si por mi fuera habría llevado a Vash a otro sitio, algo más elegante.

-¿Un actor? Soy Roderich Eldestein. Nací el 26 de octubre. Tengo 17 años. Vine con mi familia desde Austria cuando era un bebé. Desde siempre me ha gustado la música, sobretodo el piano porque mi madre tocaba cuando estaba embarazada de mi, o por lo menos eso dice. También le he tenido miedo desde pequeño a los animales marinos. Si no los puedo ver no me inspiran confianza. A ti te conocí en el jardín de infancia. Yo siempre acababa teniendo que ser llevado a alguna profesora por ti, ya que siempre acababa en el suelo por cualquier cosa...-Mientras le hago todo el resumen de mi vida a Vash este solo sonríe.

-Bien, esa es la historia de Roderich. Pero bien te la podría haber contado por si pasaba algo como esto. No muestra nada.-Invalida mis argumentos, antes de continuar andando.

Le tomo de la mano, haciendo que se pare en mitad de la calle del pueblecito en el que estamos ahora mismo. Con un tirón le atraigo hacia mi y le beso. Aunque al principio está completamente tenso no tarda en relajarse.

-¿Esto te lo muestra?-Le pregunto, una vez nos hemos separado.

El rubio, al que se le han subido los colores solo asiente con la cabeza. Ahora soy yo el que sonríe, tomo su mano y seguimos caminando.

-Sabes que odio que hagas eso.-Me reprocha a los pocos segundos.

-Aquí no hay nadie que nos conozca. No veo dónde está el problema.-Aunque se queja no suelta mi mano.

-Es solo que no me gusta.

-Vamos, Vash. Estamos en un pueblo de vete tú a saber donde. Por un día disfruta un poco.-Le digo.

El rubio asiente. Y, por una vez, parece hacerme caso.

Así, de la mano, llegamos hasta el final del pueblo y donde el sendero comienza. Es el único camino que se ve. Un sendero estrecho de tierra y rodeado por altos árboles. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Al verla mi novio se ríe. Esto sí que es raro.

-Hacía demasiado tiempo que no venía a un sitio así.-Dice. Sus ojos parecen brillar de la emoción.

-A este paso vas a hacer que venga más a menudo al bosque.

-Lo echaba de menos. No venía desde que lo dejamos, ya sabes. Demasiadas cosas que recordar.-Confiesa.

Es cierto, la primera vez que salimos de la ciudad, Vash me llevó de caminata a un bosque. Por lo que ha dicho, no quiso volver por esos recuerdos. La verdad es que me hace sentir algo mal, sé lo mucho que le ha gustado la naturaleza desde pequeño.

-Yo igual. Pero dado mi poco amor al bosque es más comprensible.-Sonrío, obviando el comentario relacionado a nuestra primera relación. No quiero recordarlo.

-¿Nunca viniste al bosque con ella?-Pregunta, sin decir el nombre de Elizabetha.-Porque parece muy de su estilo.

-No. Nunca se nos ocurrió. Y tampoco se lo habría propuesto. Estar rodeado de tierras e insectos no es de mi agrado, precisamente.

-Sin embargo ahora sí estás aquí ¿Por qué?-Me mira curioso, parándose en mitad del sendero.

-No es momento, Vash. Estamos aquí de celebración ¿En serio quieres que hablemos de mi anterior relación?-Le pregunto. Al contrario que él, yo no me paro. Nuestras manos tiran la una de la otra.

El rubio acaba por asentir y volver a acomodar su paso al mio.

El sendero cada vez se hace más estrecho y complicado para seguir, llegando a perderse entre la vegetación en ciertos momentos. Sin embargo esto no parece molestar a Vash. Se mueve entre los árboles como si se hubiera criado entre ellos, y no en la ciudad.

Después de un buen rato y varios intentos fallidos del de ojos verdes para que me fije en cosas supuestamente interesantes, llegamos al destino.

Un tanto alejada del sendero, entre los árboles, hay una mesa de madera. Lily me había hablado de ella. Y la verdad es que tenía razón al decir que era buen sitio para pasar el día.

Al estar rodeada de árboles está siempre bajo su sombra. El terreno es completamente liso, algo raro en mitad de una montaña. Y está lo suficientemente apartada del sendero como para olvidarte del mundo.

Ahora más que nunca pienso que Lily quería tener la casa sola hoy. Sino no entiendo por qué me ha dicho todo esto.

Vash lo mira todo atónito. Los ojos, siguen brillando por la emoción. Supongo que por estar rodeado de naturaleza, todo esto siempre le ha encantado.

-¿Esto es para nosotros?-Pregunta, aún atónito.

-Bueno, no parece que mucha gente lo conozca, así que supongo que sí.-Le digo, mientras nos sentamos los dos en la mesa.

Abro la mochila que Vash ha llevado durante todo el camino. Quizás debería haberla llevado yo, pero ya he venido hasta aquí, no se me puede pedir más por hoy.

-Si todo esto es solo por llevar unos cuantos meses no sé qué va a pasar cuando celebremos nuestro aniversario.-Comenta el rubio, mientras mira como saco los distintos platos, e incluso un mantel.

-¿Ya estás pensando en nuestro aniversario? No te recordaba tan romántico, la verdad.-Contesto, con cierto tono de burla en mi voz.

Veo como se sonrojan sus mejillas.

-Bueno, sería lo ideal ¿no?

Le paso un vaso de plástico lleno de Fanta y lo levanto.

-Pues brindemos por nuestro futuro aniversario.-Le digo, antes de chocar mi vaso con el suyo y darle un largo trago.

* * *

VLADIMIR

Salgo de la casa aún sintiendo la mirada de odio de Elizabetha por hacerle trabajar un sábado por la mañana. Bueno, al menos sé que no está cabreada de verdad. Le voy a pagar, así que no hay mayor problema.

Cuando llego al parque temático Govert me está esperando en la puerta. Ya tiene el uniforme puesto y, como de costumbre, me mira con cara de asesino.

-Llegas tarde.-Me dice, como si fuera mi jefe.

-Eli no llegaba.-Paso de pararme para hablar con él. Es verdad, llego ya bastante tarde y no quiero retrasarme más.

-Siempre usas la misma excusa.-Me recrimina. Se ha puesto a andar a mi lado, supongo que está lo suficientemente aburrido como para esto.

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Por qué todos los días tenemos la misma conversación?

-¿No será porque siempre llega tarde?-Le pregunto de vuelta.

El holandés tuerce la boca y se calla. Entro rápido a cambiarme y ponerme el ridículo uniforme de chaleco azul y camisa blanca. Al menos hoy no parece que me toque meterme en la casa encantada.

Cuando salgo Govert me espera. Tiene un cigarro en la boca, pero como no hemos abierto aún no importa.

-¿Pero tú qué fijación tienes hoy conmigo? Ya sé que deseas mi compañía, pero no seas tan obvio.-La mirada de odio que me echa al escuchar esto me habría hecho pararme antes. Ya no, ahora estoy más que acostumbrado.

-No has leído el mensaje ¿verdad?-Tira la colilla al suelo.

-Hombre, era más largo que una tesis doctoral, no pensaba leerme eso. Lo importante, que era que tenía que venir hoy, estaba al principio.-Me justifico. En realidad no era para tanto, pero hacerle enfadar es una de las pocas cosas divertidas de este trabajo.

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que sigues trabajando aquí. A quien sustituyes es a mi compañero.

-¿Voy a tener que estar toda la tarde contigo?-Le pregunto, fingiendo horror. En realidad Govert me cae bien, pero, como he dicho antes, este trabajo es demasiado aburrido.

Llegamos hasta la primera atracción que vamos a tener que supervisar esta tarde. Es algo similar al tren de la bruja, pero sin una mujer malvada que se sube al trenecito a darle escobazos a los niños. Aunque mi compañero haría un buen papel como bruja. Bueno no, seguramente los niños saldrían traumatizados si tuvieran que lidiar con su cara de mala uva.

Estamos terminando de revisar que todo esté en orden cuando suenan los megáfonos anunciando que el parque acaba de abrir sus puertas.

Los niños no tardan en llegar con sus padres. Mientras yo me dedico a comprobar si pueden pasar o no y a controlar la cola, Govert solo tiene que darle a un botón para que empieza a funcionar.

Que maldito, se ha cogido la mejor parte.

No sé cuántas horas me paso de pie, rodeado de niños como locos que solo gritan por subirse a la atracción. Pero cuando veo aparecer a nuestro relevo casi me tiro a los brazos de uno de ellos. Un descanso, por fin.

-Me muero del hambre.-Le digo al alto, que se dedica a flexionar el dedo como si tuviera un tic. No es raro, nos pasa a todos cuando tenemos que activar una atracción tantas horas seguidas.

-Pues ve a comer ¿a mi qué me cuentas?-Me responde, tan simpático como siempre.

-No sé, eres mi compañero. ¿Qué menos que acompañarme a comer? Además, no te hagas el interesante, no tienes nada que hacer.

Arrastro al holandés por el parque hasta llegar a la primera cafetería que encontramos. Apenas hay clientela, así que, o es muy temprano o muy tarde.

En una de las mesas hay una chica bastante parecida a Eli. Eso me hace acordarme de que debería interesarme en cómo están. Supongo que bien, Elizabetha es bastante buena con mi hermano.

Saco el móvil para escribirle un mensaje a Eli.

-Hablar por el móvil en compañía es de mala educación.-Me dice Govert. Levanto la vista para mirarle, aún tecleando en la pantalla.

-Fumar delante de niños pequeños también, y más en un parque de atracciones.-Le respondo, antes de bajar la vista. No he escrito nada con sentido.

-¿Con quién hablas?-Vuelve a preguntar, al cabo de un rato. No sé qué le pasa hoy al holandés, generalmente soy yo el que tiene que intentar entablar conversación.

-Con mi novia.

-¿Pero tú sabes siquiera lo que es eso?-Me dice. Diría que es una broma, o por lo menos eso espero.

-Claro que lo sé. He leído mucho sobre ello. En Wikipedia hay una explicación muy buena, cuando quieras te la paso.

Me parece ver algo similar a una sonrisa (muy muy pequeña) en el rostro de Govert.

-¿Y desde cuándo sales con la desafortunada?

-Depende ¿cuenta si ella aún no lo sabe?-Pregunto, sonriendo. Noto el colmillo rozar con la comisura de los labios.

Govert me mira interrogante, así que decido hacer un resumen rápido.

-¿Te acuerdas de la niñera de mi hermano?-Espero a que asienta para seguir hablando.-Pues resulta que ella tenía un novio, pero era un hijo de puta así que cortaron. Pero claro, ahora ella no quiere saber nada del amor, o eso dice. Así que se me han cerrado unas cuantas posibilidades.

-Pero no sabes si tú le gustas a ella.-Me dice.

-Claro que le gusto. ¿A qué ser con ojos en la cara no voy a gustarle?

-A cualquiera con un poco de raciocinio.-Sonrío ante el comentario.

-Me aceptó un regalo de San Valentín aunque dice que odia esa fecha.

-Porque no aceptar un regalo es una tontería.

-Eso lo dices tú que eres un avaro. Pero la gente normal solo acepta regalos por San Valentín si les gusta la otra persona. Además, hoy lo llevaba puesto.-Le digo, triunfante. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que desde el día en que se lo regalé siempre que la he visto llevaba la flor. Al darme cuenta sonrío.

-Como tú digas. Hazte todas las ilusiones que quieras.-Dice Govert, sacando un cigarro del bolsillo y llevándoselo a la boca.

Cuando se dispone a encenderlo, se para a mirar la hora.

-Mierda.-Dice, guardando el cigarro.-Vamos tarde.-Se levanta y, sin esperarme ni nada comienza a andar hacia la siguiente atracción que tenemos que supervisar.

Casi tengo que correr para alcanzarle. Menos mal que no tenemos que pagar por la comida, ventajas de trabajar aquí, sino no habríamos llegado al relevo.

Antes de ponerme de nuevo delante de una fila (esta vez de niños ansiosos por probar la montaña rusa), miro el último mensaje que me ha mandado Eli. Es una foto de ella con Auriel haciendo el tonto para demostrar que están bien.

A Eli se le puede ver, a uno de los laterales del pelo, la flor de fieltro.

Sonrío antes de guardar el móvil en el chaleco y ponerme a organizar a los niños que gritan como locos.

* * *

FELIKS

A este paso me voy a tener que tirar todo el fin de semana en el hospital. Vaya ascazo.

Resulta que desde el viernes tengo vómitos y claro, si vomito me baja el azúcar en sangre. Así que, por una tontería como un virus me tienen que hospitalizar para controlarme.

Apago la tele de mi habitación y vuelvo a recostarme en las almohadas.

Esto es tan sumamente aburrido. Osea, hacía mucho tiempo que no me aburría tanto. Y el mareo tampoco ayuda para nada.

Hace apenas unos minutos ha llegado una de las enfermeras a comprobar que sigo bien. Eso ha sido todo lo que he interactuado hoy con alguien.

Cierro los ojos, esperando volver a dormirme. Tampoco es como si tuviera algo más que hacer.

Al poco tiempo comienza a sonar música. Tardo un poco en darme cuenta de que es mi móvil.

¿Podría ser que me esté llamando algún amigo (o Chiara o Toris, como que no tengo muchos más para elegir)?

Miro la pantalla. Mama

Suspiro antes de contestar.

-¿Feliks? ¿Cómo estás?-Me pregunta mi madre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Bien. Ya ni si quiera debería estar aquí. ¿Cuándo voy a poder salir de este poco fabuloso sitio y disfrutar de lo poco que me queda de fin de semana?

-Sabes que eso no depende de mi, sino del médico. Si aún no te han dado el alta es por algo. Por cierto ¿sabes si ha ido tu padre por ahí?

Me quedo helado con el teléfono en la mano. ¿Mi padre? ¿No estaba en rehabilitación?

-No. No sé nada ¿acaso ya ha salido?-Pregunto, serio. No quiero que venga, la verdad.

-Sí, salió hace un día o así. Ya está bien, así que no te preocupes por nada.

-Él no me preocupa. Solo no quiero tener que verle.-Le contesto. No quiero tener que soportar de nuevo las gilipolleces de ese hombre.

-No puedes ser así con él, Feliks, ha cambiado. Bueno, cuelgo, que entro ya a trabajar.-Dice mi madre antes de que su voz sea sustituida por el pitido continuo de la línea cortada.

Dejo el móvil a mi lado, apoyado en la cama.

No será capaz de venir aquí ¿No? Osea, no es como que no nos apreciemos mucho el uno al otro.

Vuelvo a encender la televisión. No quiero pensar ahora en esto. Sin embargo el universo parece que se ha tomado demasiado en serio el que no quiero aburrirme esta mañana. La puerta no tarda en abrirse, dejando ver a la persona que menos ganas tengo ahora mismo de tener en frente.

-Hola, Feliks.-Mi padre, pasa, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola.-Le digo, sin dejar de mirar la televisión.-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-¿No tengo derecho a visitar a mi hijo?-Me pregunta en respuesta.

-¿Quieres lo que pienso de verdad o lo que estoy obligado a decir?-Le hablo aún sin mirarle.

-Sé que me tienes rencor por todo lo que he hecho en el pasado. Pero ahora he cambiado.-Afirma, convencido.

-No te creo. La gente como tú no es capaz de cambiar. Como mucho habrás dejado de ser un borracho. Aunque eso también lo dudo.

Me la estoy jugando al decirle esto y lo sé. Pero no puede pretender que ahora esté de buenas. Además, no creo que sea tan idiota de hacer algo estando en el hospital.

-Sé que no quieres darme ninguna oportunidad pero...

-No te la mereces. Osea, no es como si te la hubieras ganado a pulso ni nada de eso.-Puedo ver como comienza a cabrearse.

-¿Siempre has sido así? No recuerdo haberte criado para que fueras un impertinente.-Se acerca a la cama.

-Normal. Estabas siempre tan borracho que me sorprende que recuerdes que soy tu hijo.-Le digo. Él ha sido el que ha decidido venir.

-Feliks, no quieras cabrearme. No te va a gustar el resultado.-Me amenaza, cerrando el puño.

Noto un escalofrío. Aún así no pienso parar.

-Ya veo lo mucho que has cambiado ¿cuánto has tardado en amenazarme? ¿Tres minutos? Todo un record, sin duda.

-¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que he cambiado?

-Porque la última vez que pasó esto te metiste en mi casa y tiraste a mi madre contra una mesa de cristal.-Le acuso, recordando el día que le dio por aparecer en mi casa. Venía diciendo lo mismo.

-No hice nada que no se mereciera. Esa zorra no sabe mantener la boca cerrada cuando debería.-Mike aprieta los dientes.

-¿Para escuchar lo que tienes que decir? Ni que fuera nada importante. Osea, para escucharte insultar por cualquier cosa mejor que hable.-Me acerco al borde de la cama. Tampoco quiero estar demasiado cerca de él.

-Creo que he vuelto a estar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. Tú antes no eras así.-Me recrimina, como si de verdad me conociera.

-¿Así como? Que antes me dieras el miedo suficiente para callarme no significa que no pensara lo mismo.-Me defiendo, harto de toda esta situación.

-Así de insolente y maleducado. Espero que por lo menos tu madre te esté llevando al médico para tratarte esa... enfermedad.-Suelta ahora. Y encima querrá parecer preocupado por mi y todo después de decir esta pedazo de burrada.

-Estoy en el médico ¿acaso no lo ves?-Sé que no se refiere a esto. Pero si quiere decir algo que lo diga con todas las palabras.

-No me refiero a este. Esto sé por lo que es. Me refiero a ese.. extraños desvío que tuviste un tiempo.-No puedo evitar reírme.

-¿Pequeño desvío? No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.-Me hago el tonto. Él aprieta el otro puño.

-Lo de que no te gusten las mujeres.-Lo dice rápido, como si así no fuera lo mismo.

-Claro que me gustan las mujeres. Tengo muchas amigas.-Por un momento me parece ver algo de orgullo en sus ojos. Dios, me da asco.-Lo que pasa es que me gustan más los penes.-Sonrío. Aunque tengo que admitir que estoy un tanto acojonado.

Mike no dice nada. Solo mi mira con odio y resopla por la nariz.

-Es que las chicas me gustan tanto que no podía decidirme solo por una. Así que bueno, decidí que me salía más rentable tirarme a tíos.-Mi padre se me acerca y yo me alejo todo lo que me permiten los cables a los que estoy conectado.

-Lo haces para cabrearme.-Afirma, acercándose más.

-¿El ser gay? No, lo siento, papá. Pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es más, nada de lo que hago tiene que ver contigo.

Tiene la vista tan nublada que sé que va a hacer algo, aún así no me espero para nada el golpe que le da al suero.

El tubito de plástico se mueve con violencia, provocando que la aguja que tengo dentro de la vena del brazo haga lo mismo. Grito por el dolor y veo como comienza a mezclarse el suelo con mi propia sangre, que comienza a tintar de rosa lo que antes era solo transparente.

-No hay quien te soporte, niñato.-Dice Mike desde la puerta antes de alejarse.

Rápidamente aparece la misma enfermera de hace un rato. Me pregunta qué ha pasado y vuelve a colocarme bien el suero.

-Nada. Debí de hacer un movimiento brusco mientras dormía.-Le miento. No quiero contar esto por ahí y menos a una desconocida como la enfermera.

-Bueno. No parece que haya pasado nada malo. Por cierto, he hablado con el doctor. Parece que tus últimos resultados han salido bien. No creo que tarden en darte el alta.

Cuando la enfermera se va vuelvo a coger el móvil. Pienso en llamar a mi madre, pero no sé de lado de quién se pondrá. Así que vuelvo a soltarlo sobre la camilla.

* * *

TORIS

-¿Y al final te hablas con ella?-pregunta Feliks mientras teclea algo en su teléfono.

-Sí, pero... no sé, es raro.-respondo nervioso, mirándome las manos.

Estamos en un recreo los dos solos, ya que Chiara ha faltado por eso de que está expulsada. Nos encontramos sentados en uno de los bancos que hay en la zona del jardín, en donde apenas hay gente. Feliks salió hace poco del hospital, y es por eso que hemos venido aquí. Al principio para contarme como van las cosas en su familia, y hemos acabado hablando de Natasha.

-Pues eso es que no quiere nada contigo.-sentencia Feliks guardándose el teléfono e incorporándose de la extraña postura que tenía hasta ahora.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto desilusionado.

-Como que estoy al cien por cien seguro. Esa perra... no te merece, Toris, es una imbécil que no te ha traído más que problemas.

-Pero... aceptó mis bombones.

-¿Y quién no aceptaría chocolates gratis?-pregunta el rubio rodando los ojos. La verdad es que mi amigo tiene razón... Aunque Natasha suele no aceptar regalos por San Valentín de nadie.

-No sé... pero aún así, creo que aún tengo posibilidades.

Feliks suelta una carcajada.

-Eres un iluso, Toris.

La verdad, me estoy empezando a hartar de esta actitud por parte de mi amigo.

-¿Podrías simplemente dejar de hundirme la moral? Gracias.

Feliks frunce el ceño, mirándome serio ahora.

-Te digo esto como amigo. Esa chica va a ser tu perdición.

-Lo dices como si fuera una prostituta o algo así.

Feliks no responde nada. Se limita a rodar los ojos, y yo suspiro pensando en sus palabras. La verdad es que Natasha es muy extraña a veces, y su comportamiento a veces me descoloca...


	10. Odio a los pelirrojos

**Entrada 10: Odio a los pelirrojos.**

Sí, como podéis leer en el título de esta entrada, he desarrollado un odio hacia los pelirrojos. Especialmente aquellos llamados Scott que se dedican a robarte a la chica de tus sueños de la noche a la mañana.

Resulta que a Iván se le pasó por alto decirme que, desde hace ya varios meses, Katerina está saliendo con un chico, nada menos que Scott Kirkland, el hermano de Arthur. No sé cómo ha pasado esto y tampoco quiero saberlo, pero en el momento en el que me enteré pude notar como mi corazoncito novato en estas cosas se hacía trizas.

Menos mal que aún tengo mi blog (y muchas otras vías de escape como el móvil, la tablet, el portátil y un largo etcétera) para hacerme olvidar mi primer desamor y superarlo de la manera más rápida posible.

Bueno, y respecto a las personas de mi curso... bueno, mejor dejo que lo leáis vosotros. No tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo esto.

Espero que perdonéis y comprendáis mi actual desgana.

_Entrada publicada el 5-4-2015_

* * *

MADELEINE

_Lunes, 23 de marzo._

_Hace ya tiempo que no escribo por aquí. Será que cada vez estoy mejor y no necesito recurrir a este cuaderno para desahogarme. _

_Las cosas han pasado muy rápido desde San Valentín. Creo, y espero, que le gusto a Gilbert. Suena de locos, pero su trato hacia mi se ha ido suavizando y ahora se comporta conmigo como si fuese una amiga suya. Lo cual es bueno. Sin embargo, creo que él aún no se ha dado cuenta. En fin, mis amigas me han dicho que solo es cuestión de tiempo de que Gilbert se de cuenta de todo, y espero que sea así._

De nuevo es lunes, y aunque suene raro, me alegro de empezar la semana. Mis ganas de ver a Gilbert han incrementado durante el fin de semana, y ya al fin le podré ver. Sé que suena exagerado, pero así es.

Tras guardar el diario, salgo a paso tranquilo hacia el instituto. Cuando llego no hay mucha gente, por lo que me siento en el suelo frente a la puerta de mi clase a esperar a que el profesor llegue. Saco el móvil y leo mi última conversación con Gilbert en whatsapp. Se me forma una sonrisa idiota en la cara a medida que voy leyendo. Sin embargo, tengo que dejar el teléfono cuando veo que el profesor llega. La verdad es que hoy ha venido muy pronto. Apenas estamos tres gatos.

-¡Maddie!

Al escuchar la voz de Gilbert tras de mi, no hago más que girarme con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

-Buenos días.

-Te he visto entrar desde lejos y he intentado alcanzarte.-se explica, jadeando. Ahora que me fijo, tiene pinta de haber estado corriendo. ¿Sólo para alcanzarme...?-¿Qué te parece sentarte conmigo hoy?

Esa propuesta hace que mi cara se vuelva roja, y empiezo a tartamudear, muerta de vergüenza.

-P-P-Pero...¿y Antonio? Os sentáis juntos.

-Ya, pero él se va a sentar hoy con Chiara.-explica el albino como si nada, dirigiéndose hacia su asiento-. ¿Vienes o no?

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento junto a él tímidamente.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Lengua.

Gilbert suelta un bufido y se echa en la mesa.

-¿Había deberes?-pregunta el albino mirándome mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-No, si mal no recuerdo.

Por mi parte, ya he sacado mi libreta y el libro de la asignatura. Pongo el libro en la mesa, mientras abro el cuaderno y escribo la fecha de hoy. Veo como Gilbert arrastra el libro hacia su lado, abriéndolo por una página al azar.

-Me da pereza sacar el libro ahora, ¿no te importa que compartamos el tuyo?

-N-No-niego frenéticamente con la cabeza. Me pongo nerviosa al recibir tanta atención de él así tan de repente.-¿no vas a sacar tampoco tu libreta?

-Nah, no lo necesito.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Yo que tu la sacaría para tomar alguna que otra nota. Dentro de tres días tenemos el examen de la parte de literatura, y no viene mal apuntar lo que el profesor va diciendo en clase que no viene en los apuntes.

Gilbert vacila durante unos momentos pero finalmente parece que sigue mi consejo y saca de su desgastada mochila una libreta que está prácticamente en blanco, menos las dos primeras páginas, en las que, sorprendentemente, hay algunas frases corregidas de sintaxis que hicimos antes de Navidad.

-¿Me dejas comprobar una cosa?-pregunta el albino señalando mi libreta, que en comparación con la suya está escrita por todas partes. De hecho, en esta semana voy a tener que comprar una nueva.

-Sí, adelante.

Gilbert la toma con cuidado y la abre por el final. Poco a poco va ojeando mis apuntes hasta que llega a la primera página, en la que está solamente escrito mi nombre y la asignatura.

-¿Qué, ya has comprobado eso?-pregunto tomando la libreta de entre sus manos, que están bastantes frías por cierto, y la abro por la última página, donde aún tengo espacio para escribir.

-Sí.-responde resignado.

-¿Y qué?-pregunto curiosa, mientras observo como poco a poco va llegando el resto de la gente a clase.

-Estoy jodido. No tengo nada apuntado en mi libreta, a excepción de varias frases para analizar…

Me muerdo el labio al oírle hablar. Suena un poco desesperado, aunque conociéndole seguro que jamás lo admitirá.

-¿Q-Quieres mi libreta?

Gilbert se gira hacia mi con una expresión llena de confusión. Me apresuro a aclararle mi idea.

-L-Lo digo para que puedas estudiar mejor. Si quieres puedo dejártela para el fin de semana y tú la fotocopias, y ya me la traes el lunes próximo. ¿Qué te parece el plan?

El de ojos rojos parece sopesar la idea, hasta que finalmente se ríe y se echa encima de mí en un abrazo.

-¡Eres la mejor, Mad!

Me sonrojo bastante con eso que Gilbert grita, ya que varias personas se giran a mirarnos. Menos mal que aún no ha empezado la clase, sino el albino habría hecho una gran interrupción.

-V-Vale, ya puedes soltarme, Gil.-digo apartándole un poco, aunque esto de que me abrace el chico del que estoy enamorada no es algo que me incomode en absoluto.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Gilbert se aparta sin quitar aún de su cara esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Hasta consigue contagiármela.

-D-De nada.

El resto de la clase me la paso bastante absorta en mis pensamientos, la mayoría, por no decir todos, dirigidos al revoltoso albino sentado a mi lado que, por primera vez, está prestando atención a una clase.

* * *

GOVERT

-¿Y qué me dices de esa?-Muevo los ojos hacia donde Vladimir señala sin ningún tipo de pudor.

La chica, pelirroja y pecosa, no se da cuenta de nada al estar peleándose con un algodón de azúcar.

-Nah, no es tu tipo.-Vuelve a hablar sin darme tiempo a abrir la boca. Tampoco es que tuviera pensado hacerlo, de todos modos.

Llevo sin hacerlo desde que mi compañero comenzó este estúpido juego, o lo que sea que es esto, de buscarme una "novia". En otra circunstancias le habría mandado a la mierda de inmediato. Pero vigilar el laberinto es lo suficientemente aburrido como para dejarle hablar.

El rumano vuelve a levantar el brazo, aunque lo baja de nuevo mientras niega con la cabeza. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a mirar a la chica en cuestión.

Unos niños pequeños reclaman mi atención. Son tres chicos que no me llegan ni a la cintura. El más bajo, con cara de miedo, me llama de nuevo.

-Perdone, señor, pero nos hemos perdido.-Dice, mientras señala a los otros dos.

-De eso se trata, de perderse por aquí dentro.-Intento no sonar borde, o por lo menos no demasiado.

-Pero no encontramos a nuestra madre-interrumpe otro de los chavales.-Y llevamos un buen rato buscándola.

-Además, podemos escucharla.-insiste de nuevo el más bajo.-¿Nos puedes ayudar a buscarla?-me mira de forma suplicante.

Parte de mi trabajo es lidiar con momentos como este. Así que suspiro y le pongo una mano en la cabeza a uno de ellos.

-Vladimir. Estos niños se han perdido y no encuentran a su madre. Ve con ellos.-Miro al castaño, que creo que no se había dado cuenta de que no le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Porque a ti los críos se te dan mejor que a mi y porque no tengo ganas de ir.-Empujo un poco al chaval hacia mi compañero. Al mirarle le sonríe automáticamente.

-Vale. Yo os acompaño a buscar a vuestra mamá-hace un gesto a los niños para que le sigan.-pero antes tenéis que saber algo sobre mi...-dejo de escucharle mientras se aleja.

Me quedo solo en la puerta del laberinto. Los niños bien podrían haberse quedado fuera y esperar a su madre. Aunque a mi no me viene mal que arrastren a Vlad dentro un rato.

Vuelvo a mirar a la chica pelirroja. No, definitivamente no es mi tipo.

-¡Govert!-Una voz femenina me llama. No la reconozco hasta que no veo a quien pertenece.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto, sin esperarme para nada una visita de la rubia.

-He estado buscándote por todo el parque-se queja.-Quería hablar contigo.

-Pues aquí me tienes.

-Mira. No sé bien cómo decirte esto. Bueno, más bien no sé directamente qué hacer ahora mismo.-Mira al suelo, aunque rápidamente levanta la vista.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Noto mis manos sudar así que las limpio disimuladamente en el pantalón del uniforme.

-Esto. Lo que está pasando entre nosotros. No puede ser que no lo hayas notado Govert.-Ahora a ella también se la ve nerviosa.

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en la fiesta? Vamos, eso fue hace ya. No deberías ni acordarte debido a la cantidad de alcohol que llevabas encima. Emma, ibas como un a cuba.

-No. No me refiero solo a eso. Han pasado más cosas entre nosotros, Gov. ¿Puedo llamarte así de nuevo?-asiento y ella sigo hablando.-Estos últimos meses están siendo algo complicados para mi.

-Lo sé. No eres la única que tiene dificultades.

-He tenido más deslices de los que debería. He estado confundida también, es más, ahora mismo lo estoy.-sigue ella, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

-Tengo entendido que llevas bastante tiempo teniendo más deslices de los que deberías.-Le aguanto la mirada. Le ha molestado el comentario y no es difícil darse cuenta de eso.

-No es mi culpa. O por lo menos no del todo. Soy yo la que comete los errores, pero no se me puede culpar a mi realmente.-me mira como si debiera comprender algo más tras esas palabras. No lo hago.

-Eres tú la que te has ganado la fama que tienes, Emma. Es más, puedo decir con seguridad que esta no eres la tú que solías ser. No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

-No, claro que no era así. Cuando tú me conociste era una mojigata que creía que el amor era lo que se veía en las películas. Las mariposas en el estómago, el ruborizarse con el más mínimo roce de las manos y el ponerse nerviosa con solo ver al chico en cuestión.

-Nada que ver con lo que eres ahora.-Le corto. No entiendo a qué viene este discurso. ¿Ha venido a buscarme solo para esto? No le veo sentido.

-Nada que ver con la fama que tengo ahora, no. Pero no quería irme por ahí. ¿Crees que se podría perdonar una traición?-me pregunta de golpe.

Medito unos instantes antes de contestar.-Depende de cual sea, del porqué de la misma y de como esta haya podido influir en mi.-le contesto, de manera sincera.

Hay algo en la forma de hablarme que me recuerda a la Emma con la que salí hace ya unos años. No tiene la inocencia de antaño, aunque sí la dulzura. No sé si la está fingiendo o no, aunque, si lo hace, es una muy buena actriz.

-Dios mio. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí en realidad. Todo esto solo me confunde más y más.-Dice, más para si misma que para mi, aunque eso no evita que la escuche.

Estoy tentado a preguntarle en qué la confunde, pero decido dejarlo pasar.

La rubia se queda mirando sus zapatos. Cuando empiezo a pensar que se ha olvidado de mi presencia, vuelve a levantar la vista.

-¿Por qué te metiste en esa pelea con Toño?-me pregunta, volviendo a mirar a los ojos.

-Mira, eso fue un error, lo sé. Pero no voy a disculparme por mucho que sea tu novio. Él se metió en la misma pero no para defenderte a ti, sino a su amiga. No voy a pedir perdón porque los golpes que Antonio se llevó los tiene más que merecidos por no defenderte a ti.-He pensado muchas veces en qué respuesta daría si alguien me preguntara esto. Realmente no pensé lo que hacía. Un momento estaba de pie, entre la gente y al siguiente estaba en la misma pelea. A golpes con el castaño.

La de ojos verdes asiente.-Tampoco quería que pidieras perdón, solo quería saber el porqué. Me tengo que ir. Espero no haberte molestado demasiado viniendo hasta aquí para hacerte estas preguntas tan raras.-la chica sonríe.-Y espero no parecer tan loca como ahora mismo creo que parezco.

Con la misma rapidez con la que ha aparecido, Emma se mete entre la gente. A los pocos segundos ni hay rastro de ella. La chica pelirroja sigue en el mismo sitio y Vladimir no tarda mucho más de un minuto en volver.

Se pone a mi lado, en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes de ir a acompañar a los críos.

-¿Y esa qué tal?-El rumano señala a una joven de pelo negro y largo y bastante bajita. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.-Vale no. Esa no.

Al pasar apenas unos minutos todo vuelve a ser igual de monótono como lleva siendo toda la tarde. Hasta empiezo a plantearme que la aparición de Emma no haya sido una mala broma de mi cabeza debido al aburrimiento extremo.

* * *

CHIARA

Miro las hojas amontonadas en el fondo del cajón. Todavía no entiendo qué pronto me dio para escribir algo semejante, y aún peor, para no deshacerme de ellas en el mismo momento en el que cumplieron con su cometido de... bueno, de nada. No sirvieron para aclarar mis ideas, así que, técnicamente, fueron completamente inútiles.

Alargo el brazo hasta ellas. Procurando no ver lo que escribí en ese improvisado diario. Pero la tentación, como siempre, acaba venciendo.

Aliso las tres hojas frente a mi y comienzo a leer.

_No tengo motivos reales por hacer esto salvo el hecho de que no sé qué más hacer. Muchas chicas se dedican a escribir diarios así que, quizás, no sea tan mala idea como pueda parecer._

Salto hacia otro párrafo, sabiendo bien lo que voy a encontrar, a fin de cuentas, no lo escribí hace demasiado tiempo.

… _Antonio acaba de salir de la casa, y ya no sé qué pensar de él. Se ha tirado horas aquí, solamente haciéndome compañía mientras yo lloraba como una idiota, sin saber siquiera el motivo de mis lágrimas. Y tampoco sin saber que su presencia solo me confundía más._

Bufo, recordando claramente el momento en el que escribí esto. Aún estaba sola en la casa, pero conseguí echar al castaño a base de prometer una y otra vez que ya me había calmado y que no iba a llorar más. A fin de cuentas, él debía de estar con Emma, su novia.

Busco unas líneas más abajo y sigo leyendo.

… _Emma es su novia y yo ni si quiera sé qué puedo significar para él. A veces parece que ni se acuerda de mi y otras deja tirada a su chica solo para hablarme, aún sabiendo que ella no me soporta. Otras veces parece que me trata como si fuera su hermanita pequeña u, otras, solo una chica tonta de su clase a la que tiene que ayudar en una de las asignaturas._

_Como todo esto siga así voy a acabar por volverme loca. _

Paso la hoja, haciéndola una bola por si a Feli, el cotilla, le da por entrar sin tocar a la puerta. Cosa que no sería para nada extraña.

_Y lo peor es que no se lo puedo contar a nadie. Feliks seguramente se reiría por mi idiotez y se dedicaría a tirarse las horas haciendo bromas al respecto. Toris acabaría desviando la conversación hacia la bichopalo y Feli acabaría comentando algo típico de una película romántica que vio en la que todo acababa siendo perfecto y los protagonistas se juraban amor eterno o algo similar. _

_Además, prefiero que nadie sepa esto. Es mejor así, de todas formas nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado. _

_Todo por culpa de la zorra de Emma. Y lo peor es que ni si quiera le quiere. Le va a romper el corazón y yo, que lo estoy viendo desde hace tiempo, no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo. _

_Solo de pensarlo ya me arde el moratón del ojo. _

Sonrío, tocando la zona en la que, por ese entonces, aún estaba incluso algo inflamada por la pelea de hacía solo unos días, ya apenas queda rastro alguno del golpe. Aunque solo por el poder darle algo de lo que se merece a Emma valió la pena hasta el que me expulsaran tres días.

Además, seguramente si no hubiera sido por eso Antonio no se habría pasado toda una tarde conmigo, fingiendo que no tenía el móvil sonando cada dos por tres.

Lo que me hace volver a lo mismo que escribí en su día.

¿Cómo debo de tomarme eso? No creo que haga eso con todo el mundo. O quizás sí, tampoco le conozco tanto como para saber qué hace con el resto de las personas.

_¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Se suponía que yo no iba a enamorarme y menos a actuar como una niña tonta. _

_Por favor, si casi ni creía en el amor. Para mi no era más que una serie de exageraciones de libros, series y películas para poder vender más. Sin historias de amor la mayoría de las adolescentes no querían saber nada de la obra, era solo cuestión de comercio. _

_Y menos pensaba que iba a ser tan sumamente horrible. No creo recordar que la protagonista acabe sola y viendo como el chico se va con su enemiga jurada. _

_Aunque tampoco sé si lo que yo siento es amor. Nunca lo he llegado a sentir antes así que no tengo con qué compararlo._

Paso a la última hoja, volviendo a arrugar la que acabo de leer y tirando la bola junto a la anterior.

_Así que no puedo decir que esto sea amor. Es más, no pienso decirlo o escribirlo o pensarlo. _

_Sea lo que sea, sé que es algo completamente distinto a lo que he sentido nunca y que solo siento cuando tengo a este bastardo cerca. Pero, en parte, prefiero no ponerle un nombre. Es mejor de esta manera. Quizás solo sea un encaprichamiento pasajero, como cuando de pequeña quise tener una serpiente y, lloraba cada vez que alguien hablaba de algo relacionado. _

_Quizás lo único que quiera sea joder a Emma de cualquier forma y, en realidad, no quiera nada de Antonio más que su capacidad para fastidiarla si consigo que se aleje lo suficiente de ella y que muestre preferencia hacia mi. _

_No lo sé. No sé que siento y tampoco creo que sea tan necesario saberlo, de todas formas, como ya he puesto antes, nunca va a llegar a nada. Dudo que antes de este año él supiera que existía._

Escucho un ruido en el pasillo, juraría que Feliciano acaba de estrellarse contra el recibidor. Hago una bola la hoja que tengo en la mano y recojo las otras dos. Justo cuando estoy cerrando el cajón de una patada mi fratello entra por la puerta.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques a la puerta?-Miro a Feli que se masaje el pie con cara de dolor.

-Me he descargado una peli de miedo, pero no quiero verla solo. ¿Qué me dices?-Me pregunta, ignorando completamente mi comentario.

-¿Por qué te descargas una película que sabes que te va a dar miedo ver?

-Porque todas las críticas dicen que está muy bien.-Se encoge de hombros, como si eso lo justificara todo.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Ni si quiera les he llamado, dudo que sean capaces de sacar algo de tiempo para mi.-Intenta sonar indiferente, pero no lo consigue ni de lejos.

-Está bien-suspiro, levantándome de la antes tengo que terminar unas cosas aquí, ve poniéndola y ahora voy ¿vale?

Feli sonríe, casi parece que vaya a darme las gracias solo por hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, si piensa hacerlo no lo sé porque le corto antes.

-Corre, que sino no va a dar tiempo a verla entera.

Una vez ha salido del cuarto y he cerrado la puerta (porque, sin duda, era mucho trabajo para él cerrarla antes de irse), vuelvo a buscar en el cajón hasta dar con las tres hojas. Las vuelvo a alisar, pero esta vez, en vez de leerlas, hago lo que tenía pensado desde un principio.

Las rompo en trozos muy pequeños, hasta que son ilegibles y luego las meto en una bolsa de plástico que cierro y meto en la papelera. Por lo menos se quedará ahí hasta que salga a la calle y pueda deshacerme de ella.

En el salón, esperándome, está mi fratello, con un bol de palomitas en las manos y mirando la pantalla en negro.

-Bueno, espero que haya palomitas suficientes para ambos. Y, que sepas, que por mucho miedo que te de, no pienso dejarte dormir en mi cuarto. Que luego soy yo la que tengo que montar y desmontar la cama de abajo y me da pereza.-Le advierto, sentándome a su lado y cogiendo un puñado de palomitas.

-¿Y si la monto y desmonto yo?-Pregunta.

-Bueno, ya veremos. Ahora por la peli, a ver si es tan buena como la pintas.-Y a ver si me hace olvidarme del bastardo de , mientras Feli le da al play y, en la pantalla, comienza a vislumbrarse una silueta.

* * *

ARTHUR

-¿Francis?-llamo al francés, quien está recogiendo sus cosas. Ya ha terminado la última hora de clases, y la gente se está yendo rápidamente del aula. Cuando el rubio se vuelve hacia mí, continúo hablando.- ¿Vienes luego a mi casa? Tenemos que acabar el trabajo de historia.-siento como mi rostro se enrojece al decir estas palabras.

-¿El trabajo? Ah, sí, el trabajo de historia- sonríe, con cierto deje de nerviosismo, que no sé a que puede deberse, mientras mete sus cosas en su mochila y se levanta-. Claro, voy a tu casa cuando digas.

-Puedes venir a la hora que quieras. Total, hoy me paso el día sólo en casa.-digo encogiéndome de hombros, saliendo de la clase junto a Francis. Ya que somos los últimos, cerramos la puerta tras nosotros.

-¿Así que vamos a estar solos en tu casa todo el día?-pregunta con un tono diferente al anterior, que no sé identificar.

-Pues... sí. Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde y mi hermano está fuera con su novia.

Francis duda durante unos segundos, hasta que vuelve a hablar.

-¿Te parece si voy a las 6 o así? Después podríamos ir a cenar... si no tienes ninguna otra cosa que hacer.

-Como quieras. Como si te quieres quedar incluso a comer...y si, también podemos ir a cenar si quieres.

-No. No puedo quedarme a comer-se aparta el pelo de la cara con un gesto algo nervioso-. Pero te compensaré. Otro día puedes venir a mi casa a comer si quieres.

-Da igual, lo decía por si querías, nada más.-le digo quitándole hierro al asunto, ya que solo lo había dicho por decir.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos esta tarde.-Se queda mirándome, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero al final se queda callado.

-Mándame un mensaje cuando vengas de camino, ¿vale?

-Claro. Te daré tiempo de sobra para que te prepares para mi visita.

-Lo digo para preparar lo que te tengo que dar, _git!_

-No pienso entrar a tu casa si no me recibe un pasillo de pétalos de rosas. Avisado quedas.

-Déjate de gilipolleces, anda.-ruedo los ojos ante su comentario, aunque no puedo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿Gilipolleces? -finge estar dolido-. No digas esas cosas sobre mis sueños y fantasías. Y menos si son contigo.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡Deja de hablar de esas cosas!-chillo sonrojado, justo cuando salimos por la puerta del instituto. Los amigos de Francis están esperándole y miran hacia nosotros de manera extraña.

-Vale, vale. Te dejo hasta esta tarde si es lo que quieres.

-Sí, anda, ahórrate ahora esos comentarios indecorosos. Pues hasta dentro de un rato, entonces.

Francis no dice nada, sino que se aleja, guiñándome un ojo mientras se despide con la mano.

No me ocurre nada relevante hasta que Francis llega, que es sobre la hora que había dicho, a las seis de la tarde. Abro la puerta cuando oigo el timbre y, antes de que me dé tiempo siquiera a decir nada, el francés se asoma al pasillo y niega con la cabeza.

-No veo mis pétalos de rosa, me has decepcionado, Arthur.

-Anda, calla y entra, que tenemos mucho por hacer aún.-cierro la puerta tras Francis y me dirijo a mi habitación, seguido del francés.

-Que pocos modales. Espero que no trates así a cada persona a la que invitas a solas a tu casa. Aunque explicaría bastantes cosas.

-Solo a los que entran con aires de grandeza y son arrogantes como ellos solos.

-Vaya, verte cada vez que te miras al espejo entonces tiene que ser todo un show. - supongo que ahora Francis debe de estar sorniendo con sorna por su propio comentario.

-Habla por ti.-digo llegando a mi habitación y entrando. Ya está todo listo sobre mi escritorio: libros, folios, y varios bolígrafos. Junto a mi silla hay una que he traído del cuarto de mi hermano, y se la señalo al francés.-siéntate ahí.

Se sienta y acerca la silla hasta pegarla todo lo que puede a la mía.

-¿No podías ponerte más cerca?-pregunto sarcástico, aunque sonrojándome.

-_Non_.-ríe el de ojos azules, echándome una de esas miradas profundas que dejan sin aliento.

-_S-Shut up_.-le pongo una mano en la cara y le aparto de mi, esperando que no vea el sonrojo.

El tiempo pasa muy lento, o eso me parece a mi. Curiosamente, parece ser Francis el más concentrado de los dos. Yo no puedo evitar distraerme mirándole, tan cerca de mí, tan al alcance…

-¿Te pasa algo, _mon amour_?

Al escuchar esa pregunta me separo de él de golpe, ya que estamos tan cerca-por culpa del francés.- y me caigo de la silla.

-_N-No!-_chillo sonrojándome mientras me toco el brazo izquierdo, donde me he hecho un poco de daño.

Francis se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a mi, colocándose prácticamente encima de mi.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-pregunta tomándome el brazo, que se me ha enrojecido un poco.

Niego con la cabeza, más pendiente de Francis que de mi brazo. De repente, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Noto como mi cara se enrojece más aún de lo que ya estaba, y, sin aviso previo, siento como Francis presiona sus labios contra los míos y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros. Y la verdad, es que esta vez no pienso hacer nada para quitarme a Francis de encima…

* * *

HERACLES

Sigo sin entender qué pasa con Sak... bueno, Sakura. Ni si quiera sé si, dado la relación que temenos ahora mismo, pueda permitirme usar esa abreviación de su nombre.

La cosa es que, desde hace ya demasiado tiempo ni es capaz de mirarme a los ojos para hablar. O eso supongo, porque no hemos hablado.

Siempre me han dicho que soy un chico calmado, incluso más de la cuenta y, sin embargo, no soy capaz de soportar más la tensión de esta situación, lo que me ha llevado a tomar una decisión de la que, con bastante seguridad, voy a arrepentirme más pronto que tarde.

La campana que anuncia el final de la clase me saca de mis ensoñaciones. Me cuesta un poco ponerme en situación. Acaba de terminar la tercera hora, filosofía. Miro mi libreta, en la hoja solo está puesta la fecha de hoy, nada de apuntes. Me siento un poco mal con esto, creo que es la primera vez que no atiendo en una clase de esta asignatura.

Sin embargo paso rápidamente a pensar en otra cosa cuando veo que Sakura se levanta de su asiento, su compañero de mesa se dedica a restregarse los ojos, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la morena. Diría que acaba de despertarse.

Durante un momento pienso que, por culpa del italiano, no voy a poder hablar con ella, sin embargo, el castaño sale del aula sin recoger absolutamente nada de su mesa.

-¿Sakura?-espero hasta que la chica se gira para mirarme-¿Tienes un momento?

-No. Maddie me está esperando y no debería retrasarme.-Dice, sin dejar de recoger las cosas que quedan aún sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que vas a seguir inventando excusas como esa para evitarme?-le pregunto. No levanto el tono de voz, aunque si que hablo de forma fría.

-No es una excusa. Mi amiga me está esperando. Pero en fin, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-Deja el estuche sobre la mesa, como resignándose a escucharme.

Dudo durante unos segundos. Aunque he imaginado varias veces esta conversación en mi mente (la mayoría de las veces en esta última clase), no me esperaba que, de verdad, fuera a escucharme. Todo lo que tenía preparado decide que es el mejor momento para desaparecer de mi mente, dejándome completamente en blanco.

-¿Por qué has dejado de hablarme tan de repente?-Le pregunto al final. Ha sido lo primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza y, la verdad, es que no estoy demasiado orgulloso de mi falta de sutileza.

-¿Q-Q-Qué importa eso ahora? Dime lo que tengas que decirme ya, que tengo prisa.

-Solo me lo preguntaba-digo, intentando sonar indiferente. Sin embargo, su forma de actuar me molesta y ya que he empezado esto ¿por qué no voy a decirle todo lo que quiero? Toda persona tiene un límite y creo que he llegado al mio en cuanto a paciencia se refiere.-Pero si tienes más prisa por ir con tu amiga que por arreglar lo que, por lo menos creo, que era nuestra antigua amistad, tampoco voy a obligarte a quedarte y escucharme hablar-le tiendo el estuche que ha dejado hace unos momentos en la mesa.-Aunque sería una pena, la verdad.

Sakura no dice nada. Solo clava la vista en el suelo, ni si quiera se mueve para coger de nuevo el estuche, así que lo vuelvo a dejar en la mesa, con un golpe fuerte. Total, ya no queda nadie dentro del aula.

-Bien, esto creo que aclara bastantes cosas, aunque hay una cosa que sigo sin descifrar.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?-Pregunta, sin levantar aún la vista.

-Lo he preguntado hace apenas un momento y no pienso repetirlo.-Le contesto, orgulloso. Nunca me he considerado una persona orgullosa, pero hay ciertos momentos en los que es necesario mostrarte como no eres.

-Si quieres saber por qué no te hablo deberías simplemente recordar lo que pasó aquel día, qué hiciste y cómo me hiciste sentir. Así que ahora no vayas de víctima porque es muy cínico de tu parte.

No me cuesta nada entender a qué día se refiere. San Valentín, desde ese día nuestra amistad terminó de irse al garete. Lo que sí que tardo unos segundos en procesar es qué pudo haberle sentido así de mal.

¿La llamada de Victoria? Mierda. La inoportuna llamada de la mulata.

-¿Todo esto no es más que un ataque de celos?-Le pregunto atónito a Sakura. Nunca pensé que fuera de ese tipo de chicas. A fin de cuentas solo me llamó para saber qué tal me había ido con ella. Aunque claro, eso ella aún no lo sabe. Voy a decirle el porqué de la llamada de Vic cuando ella comienza a hablar.

-¿Celos? Quizás al principio lo fueran. Pero la verdadera razón por la que estoy enfadada contigo es la forma de actuar. Has jugado conmigo desde el principio.

Todas las ganas de justificar la llamada de Victoria desaparecen, dando paso a una emoción que pocas veces he experimentado. Enfado.

-¿De verdad tienes la cara de decir que he jugado contigo? No creo que seas la más indicada para acusarme de algo como eso-veo como la expresión en su cara de transforma.-Aunque sino estás conforme siempre podemos preguntarle a tu buen amigo Alfred qué piensa en lo referente a este tema en concreto.

-No metas a Alfred en esto.-Dice apretando los puños. Al igual que la expresión de su cara, la voz también ha cambiado. Parece algo más quebrada. Otras veces, al ver que está a punto de llorar habría parado, me habría disculpado y después la habría abrazado. Pero hoy no, no puedo hacer eso. Simplemente no me sale.

-A ver si lo he entendido ¿Tú tienes derecho a decir todo lo que quieras y pensar sin saber la información y yo no puedo decir una cosa fundada en pruebas irrefutables solo para defenderme de tus acusaciones?

-Yo no he dicho eso. Defiéndete pues, y deja de acusarme.

-Ni si quiera tengo algo por lo que defenderme-digo, tras meditar un momento el porqué ella se cabreó.-La que piensa cosa e inventa historias eres tú, Sakura. Yo no he hecho nada que necesite de una defensa.

-¿Entonces por qué vas diciendo que no puedes defenderte?

-Porque, en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo, no podría según lo que tú consideras argumentos.-Me invento rápidamente. La verdad es que no sé por qué he dicho algo como eso. Simplemente me he defendido de su acusación, pero estoy empezando a perder los estribos. Ya ni si quiera pienso antes de argumentar algo. Necesito relajarme y no creo que esta situación vaya a mejorar demasiado.

-Mira, esto es un quebradero de cabeza que no nos está llevando a ninguna parte...

-Cierto, no nos lleva a ninguna parte y, sin embargo, es la primera conversación real que tenemos desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas o qué? Parece que lo único que te interesa es echarme cosas en cara.

-Quería arreglar las cosas. Siempre y cuando mostraras algo de interés en que se arreglaran, pero parecer ser que no es eso lo que quieres.

-¡Estoy mostrando interés!-eleva la voz, es algo raro en ella así que supongo que está perdiendo los estribos tanto como yo, aunque también intenta ocultarlo-¡Pero cada cosa que digo le das la vuelta a la tortilla!

-Ni siquiera has sido capaz de mirarme a los ojos desde que me he acercado, Sakura. Dime ¿dónde está ese interés que dices mostrar? Porque yo o lo veo por ningún lado. Dices que parece que solo quiero echarte cosas en cara, pero no creo que tu objetivo difiera demasiado del mio.

Aprieto la mano izquierda hasta formar un puño al ver que tiembla. Necesito relajarme. Vuelvo a mirar a la asiática, que levanta la vista. Finjo que no he visto el movimiento y, en vez de devolverle la mirada, la clavo en mi puño.

-Esto no está llevando a nada. Tienes razón. Siento que termine de esta manera, pero no vamos a arreglar nada con esta actitud, en todo caso solo podemos fastidiarla mas, si es siquiera posible.-Digo, antes de salir del aula.

La asiática no dice nada o, si lo dice, no la escucho.

Me dirijo directo al baño y me mojo la cara repetidas veces, esperando que el agua fría me calme algo.

Cuando la alarma suena, indicando el final del recreo vuelvo a mirar mi mano izquierda. Sigue cerrada en un puño, evitando así que tiemble.

Vuelvo a echarme agua en la cara y el pelo. No creo que entrar a la siguiente clase vaya a servirme de algo, prefiero refugiarme en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

NATASHA

-¿Francis?-me acerco hacia él seria, de brazos cruzados. Al oír mi voz, Francis desvía su atención de su teléfono móvil a mi. Está al lado de la puerta de mi clase, la de ciencias, cosa extraña, ya que él es de letras, pero no decido preguntarle qué es lo que hace aquí; no me incumbe, aunque me viene de perlas que esté aquí. Quería hablar con él desde hace días y este momento parece el indicado-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Francis me mira algo sorprendido.

-Tú eres la hermana de Braginski, ¿cierto?

Asiento secamente.

-¿Conoces a Toris? Está en tu clase.-decido ir al grano y preguntarle todo directamente.

-Sí, claro que conozco a Toris. ¿Pasa algo con él? Tampoco le conozco tanto.

-¿Qué te parece, como persona?

-¿Toris? Hombre, tampoco es que hable mucho con él. Es más, creo que mñás de una vez me ha intentado evitar.-niega con la cabeza-. Pero no se le ve mal chaval, la verdad. Algo tímido e inseguro, pero nada que no solucione una buena dosis de cariño.-me guiña el ojo y me estremezco, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca de asco-. ¿Preguntabas por algo relacionado con eso último?

-Sí. ¿Te parece alguien fiable? ¿Alguien con quien te puedas comprometer y no arrepentirte luego? Y lo más importante, ¿es gay?

-¿Gay?-parece aguantarse la risa. Pensándolo bien, no es una pregunta tan descabellada, considerando como es Feliks, su mejor amigo-. Creo que esos ojos tan bonitos te fallan demasiado. Toris lleva babeando por ti desde hace demasiado tiempo… aunque no te niego que pueda ser bi. A veces tiene cierto toque amanerado. Pero vaya, que al verte se le pasa.

-¿No crees que le gusta Feliks?

-No-niega con la cabeza, muy seguro de sí mismo-. Se peleó con él y Chiara por irse contigo y durante bastante tiempo ni se hablaban. Le gustas tú, Natasha. Incluso te puso por delante de sus amigos, no entiendo de dónde vienen tantas dudas por tu parte. Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad sin pensar tanto en las consecuencias, ya que, si te paras a pensar en todo lo que puede salir mal en una relación, te quedarás siempre sola. Además, el chico se merece una oportunidad, y tú quieres dársela. Se te nota. ¿Por qué dudar de esta manera?

Me muero el labio, vacilando. Sé que Francis lleva razón en todo, pero…

-Digamos que yo no quiero empezar a salir in él y que poco después se dé cuenta de que es gay y no soy yo la que le gusta…

-¿Tienes miedo por lo que te pasó con Emma?

Ha dado en el clavo.

-No puedes dejar que ese miedo te domine. Las personas son muy distintas unas de otras y no creo que haya alguien más distinto a Emma que Toris. Incluso te servirá para volver a recuperar la confianza- me sonríe, poniéndome una mano en el hombro; mano que aparto de mi bruscamente.

-Pero…¿ Y si vuelve a pasar?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Si vuelve a pasar lo superarás, igual que superaste lo que pasó. No sabemos nunca cómo van a terminar las relaciones, es cierto, pero si no les das una oportunidad vivirás con la duda. Las cosas pueden salir mal, es cierto, pero también pueden salir bien y si vas con miedo nunca lo sabrás.

Digiero sus palabras durante unos momentos, hasta que alzo la cabeza con una decisión tomada y un plan a llevar a cabo.

-Vale, pues eso era todo. Gracias.

Parece dudar unos segundos hasta que finalmente me sonríe.

-De nada. Espero haberte servido de ayuda.

Asiento con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda y salir corriendo, literalmente, hacia la clase del bachillerato de letras, que está en la planta baja. Cuando entro, casi todos se me quedan mirando. Voy hacia donde se sienta Toris, quien al verme parece bastante confuso.

-¿Nat? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos ir un momento afuera?-pregunto, sintiendo de repente miedo. Miedo al rechazo, a que se niegue, incluso a que se haya hartado ya de mi y me mande en este momento a la mierda. Sin embargo, mis miedos son infundados.

-C-Claro.-responde con una sonrisa y salimos al pasillo, que está lleno de gente.-¿Qué quieres?

Tomo aire, dándome así valor, y me pongo de puntillas, uniendo mis labios con los de él delicadamente, con temor a que se aparte o algo.

El beso dura apenas unos segundos, pero es correspondido torpemente por Toris, quien besa de manera completamente distinta a Emma. Ella besaba de manera salvaje y violenta. Toris besa con suavidad y delicadeza.

-Te quiero a ti.-respondo cuando nos separamos. Toris está sonrojado, con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, casi atónito tras lo que acaba de pasar. Tras unos momentos en los que ninguno dice nada, decido romper el silencio que se ha establecido entre los dos-¿N-No vas a decir nada?

-Hay momentos en los que las palabras sobran.-responde Toris y ahora es él quien me besa a mí, con más seguridad que la primera vez. Me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, y yo le paso los míos por el cuello, acercándome más a él. Siento que he sido una idiota todo este tiempo, sintiéndome mucho mejor ahora mismo que en los últimos meses.

* * *

FELICIANO

A decir verdad, las últimas semanas están siendo un asco. Quién me iba a decir que iba a saber lo que era sentirse solo de la noche a la mañana.

Sak está rara. Entiendo que cada cual hace con sus problemas lo que le da la gana. Si lo que quiere es guardárselos todos para ella hasta que le de por explotar por mi bien, pero que no los pague todos conmigo. La asiática solo me habla a la defensiva, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que le gusten dos chicos a la vez.

Y en Ludwig mejor ni pienso. En San Valentín parecía que las cosas iban mejorando, no sé, por lo menos me habló algo y siguió así unos días, sin embargo, un día volvió a rehuirme tanto como antes. O incluso más, ahora si me mira en los cambios de clase durante más de dos segundos lo considero un milagro.

Y ya he sido paciente. Más que paciente, llevo soñando con que me pide salir desde que entramos al instituto, estoy más que harto de esperar.

Y como ya he hecho tres veces en lo que llevamos de curso, hoy al despertarme, me he propuesto acabar con todo esto y aclarar las cosas. Somos amigos desde niños, no puede ser tan difícil tener una conversación adulta ¿no?

Vuelvo a echarme agua en la cara antes de salir del baño. Todos los pasillos están vacíos, así que supongo que voy a volver a llegar tarde. Tampoco me importa demasiado, la profesora de latín no suele pasar lista.

La hora pasa rápido (toda una novedad cuando estás en el instituto) y sin que lo espere, suena la sirena que indica el final de las clases.

Como es costumbre a última hora, la gente de la clase casi que corre para salir del aula y Ludwig es uno de ellos, seguido de cerca por Sakura. Aún recogiendo el material nos hemos quedado solamente Heracles y yo.

Siento que me empieza a caer bien el griego, no debería porque es chico que se está llevando a Sakura al camino de la amargura, pero tiene toda la pinta de estar en mi situación. Cuando pasa a mi lado me saluda con la cabeza, a lo mejor hasta ha pensado lo mismo que yo.

De repente tomo consciencia de que me he quedado embobado y que estoy solo en la clase. Meto el archivador a toda prisa en la mochila y salgo corriendo a la salida. Con la suerte que tengo últimamente no me extrañaría que Ludwig ya se hubiera ido y tuviera que ir corriendo hasta su casa.

Pero parece ser que la suerte hoy ha decidido sonreírme, no tardo en divisar la cabeza rubia que conozco tan bien en la puerta. Diría que está esperando a alguien. Supongo que a su hermano, porque no tiene a nadie más. No es por ser cruel, pero nunca ha destacado por su capacidad para hacer amigos.

Decido parar y recobrar el aliento, no quiero que piense que he venido corriendo hasta él, que vale, lo he hecho, pero no tiene que saberlo.

-¿Ludwig tienes un minuto?-Le pregunto una vez he vuelto a regularizar mi respiración y me he acercado lo suficiente como para hacerme oír sin gritar.

Noto como el alemán se tensa. Per carità a este chaval un día le va a dar un infarto de lo tenso que está siempre. Más de una vez me he preguntado si saber lo que es el estar relajado. Y qué he visto en él, últimamente eso me lo pregunto también mucho.

-¿Ludwig?-Lo vuelvo a intentar.

-Claro ¿qué pasa?-Dice, igual de tenso y, como no, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Y exploto. Porque ya me tocaba explotar y porque estoy harto de él, del amor, de lo difícil que lo hace todo y de lo cuadriculado que es.

-¿PERO CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA?-Grito antes de bajar la voz a un tono normal-¿Desde cuando necesito que pase algo para hablar con mi mejor amigo?

-E-era solo una forma de hablar.-Intenta justificarse. No parece estar muy cómodo ahora mismo, aunque no me importa, yo llevo sin estar cómodo con él desde hace ya varios meses.

-Pues resulta que sí que pasa algo.-Espero a que pregunte qué pasa. Pero no lo hace. Se queda callado y mirándome como si fuera un mono en el zoo o algo así.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensado yo para enamorarme de alguien así? Un ataque a traición de los buenos ratos que he pasado con él desde que le conozco aparece como un fogonazo para contestar a mi pregunta mental.

Cojo aire y me tranquilizo para no parecerme a la histérica de mi hermana al volver a hablar.

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que últimamente nos hemos distanciado algo.-El "has estado pasando de mi como de la mierda" decido que quizás el algo agresivo si lo que quiero es arreglar las cosas de una manera pacífica.

-Sí, últimamente apenas hemos hablado.-Confirma Ludwig.

-Pues eso ¿por qué hemos dejado de hablar como antes?-Le pregunto, de sopetón.

Tras unos segundos callado, como si de verdad fuera una pregunta complicada, el de ojos azules responde.

-Bueno, ya no estamos sentados juntos en clase, eso hace que sea mucho más difícil que hablemos.

Vuelvo a coger aire antes de contestar a la estupidez que me ha dado por argumento.

-No creo que eso tenga demasiado que ver. El que ni si quiera me mires a la cara creo que tiene algo más de peso.-Y por fin, me mira a los ojos.

Y como me pasa siempre, me pierdo en ellos. Creo que él no sabe todo lo que sus ojos pueden expresar, o por lo menos lo que yo soy capaz de ver en ellos. Pierdo el hilo de lo que está diciendo y me concentro en el azul que ahora me mira directamente. Momentos como estos son los que me hacen ser paciente, tragarme mi orgullo una y otra vez y volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Feli?-Me pregunta, haciendo que vuelva a centrarme en su voz.

Carraspeo y vuelvo a ponerme serio.

-No me sirve, es solo una excusa.-Le acuso, sin tener la menor idea de lo que me ha dicho.

-No estabas escuchando ¿cierto?-Pregunta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Es posible. Pero aún así seguro que no era más que una excusa, como haces siempre que no quieres hablar de algo en concreto.

Se queda callado, así que sé que he acertado.

-Yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando entre nosotros, no estoy pidiendo tanto. Antes todo era natural y relajado entre nosotros y ahora tenemos que forzar hasta los saludos en la distancia.

-Lo sé, Feliciano, lo sé. Aún así no todo es tan fácil como siempre lo pintas. Hay momentos en los que es mejor guardar las distancias aunque sea durante un tiempo.-Mientras va diciendo estas palabras noto como mi corazón se va encogiendo.

-Entonces ¿quieres seguir como estamos ahora? Estás diciendo que quieres destrozar una amistad que dura desde que somos niños por... ¿por qué, Ludwig?-Busco de nuevo sus ojos, pero están mirando al suelo.

-No, nuestra amistad para mi es lo primero. Por eso mismo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar. Solo eso, un poco de tiempo.-Ludwig me da la espalda y comienza a andar rápidamente, alejándose de mi.

Me quedo en el sitio, procesando lo que me acaba de decir el alemán.

No me puedo creer que Lud haya cortado conmigo cuando aún ni si quiera hemos empezado a salir. Esto es de locos.

Cuando el rubio ya no se ve por ninguna parte decido que es hora de volver a mi casa. Mosqueado le doy una patada a una piedra que está en el camino, haciéndome más daño en el dedo que el que se habría hecho la piedra si fuera capaz de sentir algo.

-Maldita suerte ¿no vas a favorecerme ni una vez?-refunfuño.

* * *

ELIZABETHA

Es última hora cuando decido mirar el móvil. Tengo varios whatsapp, la mayoría de Gilbert, quien me habla sobre lo aburrida que es su clase de matemáticas. Como ahora mismo la clase de Historia no me está aportando mucho más de lo que yo ya sé, decido responderle disimuladamente, para que el profesor no me pille.

"Podrías dejar de quejarte, y en vez de eso prestar atención."

"Aplícate el cuento."

Ruedo los ojos, aunque sonrío. Sólo él es capaz de darle la vuelta a la tortilla así de rápido.

"Mi calificación no varía si no presto atención en esta clase. En cambio la tuya sí."

Tardo unos minutos en recibir una respuesta por su parte.

"Bah, me perdí a principio de curso, no veo por qué vaya a encontrarme ahora. Por cierto, ¿vuelves a la salida conmigo? Tengo que hablar contigo sobre… un asunto."

Alzo las cejas, intrigada. Esto debe de ser importante si dice que es un asunto, así a secas.

"¿Sobre qué? ¿Algo que yo ya sepa?"

"Más o menos… es sobre Maddie."

Vaya, al final resulta que a mi amiga no le va tan mal en el amor como ella piensa…

"Oh, tenemos aquí a un chico enamorado…"

"Calla, idiota, y déjame explicarme."

"Explícate, pues."

"No sé si le gusto… o sea, está claro que ella a mi me mola demasiado, pero no sé si yo a ella también…"

Eso me recuerda demasiado a algo…

"Vaya, que estás como yo con Vlad. Exactamente igual."

"¿Qué ha pasado con el rarito ese ahora?"

"No le llames así… aunque en parte tienes razón, es raro como él solo. Como sea, el caso es que es tan raro que me confunde. Me regaló por San Valentín una pinza para el pelo, y desde entonces… estoy confusa."

Quiero seguir escribiendo, pero el timbre suena y con él, la clase acaba. Recojo rápidamente mis cuadernos y libros y me dirijo hacia la clase de Gilbert, en el primer piso, y espero al lado de la puerta a que el albino salga. Cuando la hace, va acompañado de Madeleine, hablando de algo que hace sonreír a la chica. Sonrío levemente, feliz por ellos. Está claro que ambos están destinados, a pesar de las dudas que tienen.

-Gil-le llamo ya que parece no haberme visto. Cuando su mirada se clava en mí, se acerca-. ¿Nos vamos? Hola, Maddie, por cierto.

-Hola-me saludan los dos a la vez.

-Sí, venga, vámonos-dice Gilbert tomándome del brazo con urgencia y tirando de mi hacia fuera-. ¡Adiós, Maddie!

La chica se despide con un tono tan flojo que ni Gilbert ni yo logramos oír.

-Puedes soltarme, no voy a escaparme a ninguna parte, Gil.

Gilbert afloja el agarre, pero no me suelta.

-Te iba a responder antes más pero ha sonado el timbre.-le confieso, con la mente en otro sitio.

-¿Algo sobre el rarito al que visitas cada viernes?

-No le visito; voy a hacerme cargo de su hermano pequeño.

-Vaya, viene a ser casi lo mismo.-Gilbert se ríe.-¿Y qué, es algo de él lo que ibas a decirme o no?

-Sí… Es extraño, ¿sabes? Más de lo que te podrías imaginar. En un momento puede hacerte pensar y creer cosas completamente contrarias que te hace estar en un sempiterno estado de confusión.

-Ese tipo es un psicópata.-determina mi amigo con una risotada que me hace fruncir el ceño.

-Así no me ayudas en nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Riéndote.

-Pero es que lo que me cuentas es de alguien loco.

-Ya sé que a veces puede parecer que está loco. Pero en realidad, muy en el fondo, es una persona muy dulce.

-No sé yo qué decirte. Pero… ¿te gusta?-pregunta Gilbert sin rastro de burla esta vez. Me muerdo el labio mientras medito mi respuesta.

-… C-Creo. Puede ser. Pero como su personalidad es tan cambiante…-

-No te estoy preguntando por él, Eli, sino por ti.-Gilbert me corta con un bufido.-Dime, ¿te gusta… el chico ese.

-S-Sí-respondo con vacilación-. Pero…

-Pues si te gusta no hay más. Ve por él. Si pudiste enamorar al señorito, estoy más que seguro que el chaval ese va a caer a tus pies, si es que no ha caído ya.

Me río al oír las palabras de Gilbert y le doy un golpe en el brazo.

-Más quisiera yo…

-Por cierto...-dice el albino tras unos momentos, cambiando de tema-. ¿Te acuerdas de Maddie?-asiento con la cabeza y Gilbert sigue hablando-. Vale, resulta que m-me gusta, pero no sé si yo...-

-Por favor, está más que claro que ambos os gustáis.

Gilbert hace una mueca.

-¿Qué? No me mires así, sabes que llevo razón.

-No sé... Me gustaría creerte, pero...

-Nada de peros, Gil. Le gustas, es un hecho. Acéptalo.

-Parece que no soy yo quien le gusta...

-Si no eres tú quien más va a ser, ¿eh? Hazme caso, Gil, y no tengas miedo. Eres tú el que le gusta.

Estamos ya en el portal de mi casa, por lo que nos despedimos. Gilbert me desea suerte con Vlad para esta tarde, y yo le deseo la misma suerte con Madeleine para la próxima vez en que se vean. Espero que mi amigo tenga razón y pueda enamorar a Vladimir...

El tiempo pasa muy lento, hasta que por fin llegan las cinco y media, hora en la que cojo mi bolso y salgo en dirección a casa de Vladimir. Es la primera vez que voy allí con más ganas de ver a Vladimir y no a Aurel, con quien voy a pasar más tiempo.

Cuando estoy ante su casa toco el timbre y, cómo no, tardan en abrir la puerta.

-Llegas tarde.-dice Vladimir, señalandose la muñeca, donde no tiene reloj, y sonriendo.

-Llego cinco minutos antes de las seis, hora a la que habíamos quedado, por lo que no digas que llego tarde.-le recrimino frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Bueno, bueno, baja los humos fierecilla-se hace a un lado para dejarme sabes, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Entro y me quito el abrigo. Me dirijo hacia el salón, donde supongo que debe de estar Aurel, viendo la televisión o algo parecido. Sin embargo, no hay nadie en dicha sala, que está totalmente vacía.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Hoy no está.-vuelve a sonreír. Al escuchar eso me quedo atónita. O sea, ¿he venido para nada?-. Venga, no me pongas esa cara que no es la primera vez que lo hago.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y como es que no me habías dicho nada?-exijo saber apretando los puños a cada lado de mis costados.

-Porque si lo llegas a saberlo no vienes y eso de hacer que pierdas el tiempo con cosas inútiles como esta siempre es divertido.-responde encogiéndose de hombros, entrando tras de mi al salón.

-De verdad que eres...-me acerco a él y le meto una colleja, sonriendo divertida. La verdad es que me da coraje que no me haya avisado de que su hermano no estaba, solamente eso-Eres imposible.

-Eso me dicen.-Me coge del brazo con media sonrisa, impidiendo que me aleje tras la colleja.

-Anda, suelta. Ahora por tu culpa tendré que volverme andando a casa.-intento soltarme de su agarre.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna prisa?-no deja que me suelte, sin perder su extraña sonrisa.

-Pues si, para tu información.-frunzo el ceño, aunque evidentemente estoy mintiendo y me está costando quedarme seria.-¿Me sueltas y así me voy, o esperas que me quede toda la tarde aquí?

-Espero que te quedes toda la tarde.-se acerca a mi hasta casi rozar mis labios, cosa que hace que me estremezca y sonrojo, pero no desvío la mirada de sus iris rojos, que me miran con diversión-.¿Qué te parece la idea?

-¿Q-Q-Qué haces?-a pesar de que he querido evitar vacilar, he tartamudeado al sentir su aliento prácticamente en mi boca.

-¿Necesitas que te lo explique? Pensé que tu ex ya te habría dado alguna noción básica sobre el asunto.

Al oír mencionar a Roderich frunzo el ceño y me aparto un poco.

-No me hables de ese idiota ahora.

-Puedes hacerme callar si te molesta. O no, pero entonces no vas a saber las perlas que pienso soltar.

Frunzo más el ceño con eso, pues sólo da a entender una cosa, y es que quiere que le bese. Vladimir es raro como el solo, pero a veces dice cosas como estas a posta. Pues que asuma las consecuencias, pienso antes de invadir su boca en un beso violento, poniéndome de puntillas para llegar a él, tras haberme soltado de su agarre y haberle tomado de la camisa a la altura del pecho.

Como esperaba, el chico no se aparta, y me responde al beso, rodeándome con sus brazos y apretándome hacia él. Cuando nos separamos, aflojo el agarre que estaba ejerciendo sobre su camisa, pero no le suelto.

-¿Es mi impresión o me tenías ganas, Elizabetha?-pregunta recuperando su sonrisa pícara, y mirándome de una manera que me hace sonrojar.

-No digas eso ahora, porque me estabas provocando. Además que me lo has puesto me bandeja.-respondo sonriente, aunque temiendo que en el fondo esto no haya sido una jugarreta suya.

-¿Provocando yo? Pero que mentirosa. No necesito provocarte, si quiero un beso tuyo me acerco y te lo doy sin problemas.-Y sin previo aviso Vladimir me besa, intentando demostrar lo que acaba de decir. Me gustaría devolverle el beso y dejarme ir de nuevo, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite y me separo de él.

-¿Pero de que vas? Eso debería decirlo yo, que soy quien te ha besado. Pero así has dejado ver que tu también me tenias ganas, ¿eh?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Claro que te tengo ganas ¿qué persona en su sano juicio no te tendría ganas?

Vale, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Abro la boca, aunque no encuentro nada que decir. Sin embargo, Vladimir vuelve a besarme, y a partir de este momento me olvido del mundo. Sólo existimos Vladimir y yo.


	11. 1 mes

**Entrada 11: 1 mes**

Ese es justo el tiempo que queda para que nos den las vacaciones... para estudiar para la Selectividad.

Sinceramente, estoy cagado. Pero por otra... me siento extraño. Este es el último mes que voy a compartir clase con gente a la que conozco desde que tenía cuatro años, y ya tengo 18... Son muchos los años que llevamos juntos que aún no me hago a la idea de que nos vayan a separar para siempre al entrar en la universidad.

En cuanto a este último mes... creo que va a ser el más intenso de lo que llevamos de curso. Hay exámenes y recuperaciones por doquier (de las que solamente tengo que ir a la del tercer trimestre de física)... En otras palabras, estamos en la recta final.

_Entrada publicada el 02-05-2015_

* * *

VLADIMIR

-Llegas tarde. Otra vez.-Me saluda Govert (o algo similar a un saludo), mientras me mira con disgusto.

-Ya, ya. Pasa cada mañana, no sé de qué te sorprendes a estas alturas.

-Me sorprendo de que aún no te hayan despedido.

-Porque soy parte indispensable del parque.-Contesto mientras paso a su lado para buscar el uniforme dentro de mi taquilla.

-O porque eres lo suficientemente idiota para aceptar este sueldo de mierda.

-Menos da una piedra, Gov. Hala, deja de quejarte que tengo cosas más interesantes que contar.

Salimos los dos de los vestuarios, sin nada que hacer realmente. Es demasiado temprano como para que el jefe haya llegado y eso significa que nadie vigila si trabajamos o no. Y no somos tan idiotas como para trabajar sin que nadie pueda darse cuenta.

Nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente central que a estas horas (como todo) está apagada.

-¿Adivinas qué me pasó ayer?-Le pregunto al holandés.

-Realmente no me interesa.-Responde haciendo gala del porqué de su fama de borde e insufrible. La verdad es que se la tiene bien merecida.

-Hoy no me puedes amargar con tus comentarios de... bueno, de amargado total. Te cuento.

El rubio suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. No estoy del todo seguro de que me vaya a escuchar, pero al menos no se ha ido, lo que es un gran avance.

-Resulta que ayer Eli vino a mi casa.

-Perdona que no me sorprenda si tengo en cuenta que va todos los días porque trabaja ahí.

-La cosa es que ayer no tendría que haber venido porque Auriel no estaba, así que no tenía trabajo.

-La engañaste.-Me acusa ahora, como si hubiera cometido un crimen mortal.

-No, solo le oculté un poco de la situación. Pero no te centres en eso, que es lo que menos importa. ¿No me notas hoy nada fuera de lo común?

-¿A qué viene ahora eso?-Pregunta Govert, aunque puedo ver como me mira un poco por encima.

-¿Lo notas o no?

-No. Sigues siendo igual que siempre. Bueno, quizás algo más irritante por eso de no callarte.

-Gracias mi buen amigo. No sé qué haría sin tus críticas tan constructivas. No, Gov, sí que tengo algo diferente, aunque también es posible que ya siquiera te acuerdes de la sensación.-Le sonrío socarrón. Sé que con el humor que me trae ahora mismo el holandés y lo que le estoy insinuando me puedo estar ganando que me salte algún que otro diente de un puñetazo. Pero hoy todo me da bastante igual.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de escupirlo ya de una vez?

-Ayer me acosté con Eli.

Govert se queda unos segundos completamente impasible. Luego abre mucho los ojos, levanta las cejas y luego vuelve a su gesto serio de siempre.

-¿Cómo pretendías que supiera solo con verte que perdiste ayer la virginidad?

-¿¡Qué!? Sabes que no soy virgen. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Mi amigo, o compañero de trabajo según él, sonríe un poco. La verdad es que se ve raro ese gesto en él.

-Oh dios ¿acabas de intentar hacer una broma? Creo que eso me sorprende incluso más que lo de Eli.

-Así que te sorprendió que ella accediera a acostarse contigo ¿no estabas tan seguro de que-hace el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.-iba a caer en tus redes?

-Y lo ha hecho... o eso creo.

-Hombre, por lo que has dicho no entiendo por qué dudas. Ni que se hubiera largado sin avisar.

Me quedo unos segundos callado, mirando al de ojos azules.

-Sin avisar tampoco. Ha dejado una nota.-Admito casi susurrando. Me muerdo el labio, recordando el papel doblado sobre las sábanas.-¿Qué crees que significa eso?

-Se habrá arrepentido de acostarse contigo.-Dice sin más.

-Dios, Govert ¿sabes lo que es el tacto? No puedes ir diciendo cosas así tan a la ligera.

-Esa es mi opinión y tú has preguntado por ella.-Se encoge de hombros.

-Pero ha dicho que se tenía que ir. Y es algo comprensible porque vive con sus padres y se preguntarían dónde estaba o yo que sé.

-Consuélate con eso si quieres. Puede ser cualquier cosa realmente.-vuelve a encogerse de hombros.-Siempre puedes preguntarle y salir de dudas ¿no la has visto hoy?

-No, por las mañanas no necesito canguro. Pero tampoco me ha mandado ningún mensaje ni nada. ¿No se supone que eso es lo que hacemos los tíos?

-Deja de especular. Mándale un maldito mensaje y sal de dudas o no se lo mandes y sigue rayandote tú solo, como veas. Pero hazlo rápido porque no falta nada para que abramos y hoy va a ser un día ajetreado. Creo que vienen varios colegios de excursión.

-¿Eso era hoy?-me pongo de pie, imitando el gesto que acaba de hacer.-Creo que no estoy mentalmente preparado para esto.

-Creo que no estás mentalmente preparado para nada.-el rubio comienza a andar sin esperarme ni nada (como no) así que acelero el paso para ponerme a su altura.-En serio, no seas idiota y mándale un mensaje, que no tienes nada que perder.

Lo sopeso unos instantes, sacando el móvil del bolsillo, pero al final lo vuelvo a guardar.

-Supongo que ahora estará ocupada, si eso se lo mando esta noche.

Govert asiente sin decir nada más y sé que la conversación está terminada. O por lo menos por ahora.

* * *

SAKURA

Son las once de la mañana de un domingo. Llevo ya bastante despierta, estudiando, y el mensaje de Elizabetha es la excusa perfecta para poder salir un poco de casa.

"¿Puedes salir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante que me ha pasado".

Eso es lo que decía en el mensaje que he recibido hace apenas diez minutos. Espero que no haya sido algo malo, aunque el sms da que pensar…

Como sea, me visto rápidamente y, tras avisar a Yao de que voy a salir, me dirijo hacia abajo, camino a la casa de Elizabetha, ya que no hemos acordado ningún lugar para vernos, así que supongo que querrá verme allí. Sin embargo, en contra de todo pronóstico, me la encuentro sentada en las escaleras de mi portal, mirando algo su teléfono a la vez que se muerde el labio inconscientemente.

-¿Eli? Pensé que nos veíamos en tu casa.

La chica se gira hacia mi cambiando el semblante. Aparece una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y se acerca a mi para darme un inesperado abrazo que recibo tensa.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto correspondiéndole el abrazo un poco torpe.

-Sí… más o menos. Es que me ha pasado algo que… buah-se ríe con nerviosismo soltándome mientras se coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Pero… ¿es algo malo, o bueno?

-No lo sé… Yo lo calificaría de bueno. Pero… no puedo evitar tener mis dudas al respecto-dice Elizabetha mientras comienza a andar en dirección hacia la playa.

-¿Y cuándo fue?

-El viernes pasado.

-Es decir, antier.

Elizabetha asiente con la cabeza y se le escapa una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Se la ve bastante feliz, aunque no puede esconder los nervios. ¿A qué se deberán?

-Exacto… Pues…

-Venga, no me tengas más en vilo y cuéntame.

-Sí, sí. De hecho a ti es la única persona a la que quiero contárselo por ahora. Necesito contarle esto a alguien y sé que tu eres la mejor opción. Confío en que no se lo cuentes a nadie. Ni siquiera a Maddie.

-De acuerdo. Si es secreto, como entenderás, no se lo pienso contar a nadie.

-Está bien… pues… es que no sé por dónde empezar.

-A ver, pues empieza por el viernes por la mañana a ver si así…

-Está bien. A última hora, y a la vuelta a casa, estuve hablando con Gilbert sobre Vlad y mis problemas con él.

-¿Problemas? ¿Tenéis problemas?

-De comunicación, pero eso no es nada que no sepas ya. ¿No recuerdas que suelo quejarme de lo imprevisible que es? A eso me refiero.

Asiento, dispuesta a no interrumpirla más.

-Pues estuvimos hablando y Gil me animó a que fuera a por Vlad porque le acabé confesando que me gustaba. Me dio los ánimos suficientes y por la tarde, cuando fui a casa de Vlad, resultó que su hermano no estaba en casa. Nos enfadamos por que el no me había avisado y no sé cómo, acabamos… ya sabes-termina diciendo con un evidente sonrojo, apartando la mirada de nuevo con la sonrisilla culpable.

-Espera… ¿debo pensar mal?

-Bueno… Ayer me desperté en su cama. Con eso te lo digo todo-añade sin mirarme.

-Oh, dios mío… ¿y entonces?

-Entonces me fui corriendo. Él aún dormía, así que me vestí rápido y volví a mi casa corriendo. De todas formas le escribí una nota explicándole que me había tenido que ir porque me había surgido una cosa.

-¿Y crees que leyó la nota?

-Supongo, se la dejé en la cama, del lado en el que yo había dormido…-responde la húngara encogiéndose de hombros-. Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablar. No sé si esté enfadado conmigo o no, pero creo que ahora las cosas van a ser algo tensas.

-¿Por qué? Simplemente tenéis que hablarlo y ya.

-Verás, Sak, Vladimir es bastante excéntrico y extravagante… no creo que hablar como personas normales sea muy de su estilo.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Por eso quería hablar contigo.

-¿Perdona?-se me escapa una carcajada falsa-. ¿Quieres que yo te de un consejo amoroso?

-Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga… Y eres a quien más he hablado de Vladimir. Gilbert cree que es un loco y que no merece que pierda mi tiempo hablando con él.

-Yo ya te lo he dicho, intenta hablar con él, y si te dice algo inapropiado será que Gilbert realmente tiene razón, y que no merece que gastes tu tiempo en intentar que las cosas estén bien entre vosotros.

Elizabetha no dice nada, pensativa.

-Bueno, no sé si me saldrá bien, pero intentaré hablar sobre esto con él. Sólo espero que no me vaya tan mal como pienso que va a ir… Por cierto, cambiando así de tema, ¿Cómo te va con Heracles?

Suspiro, sin tener muchas ganas de hablar de este tema.

-Mal. Después de lo que te conté, no ha vuelto a pasar nada.

-¿Sabes? Creo que él si que es alguien no te merece. Deberías ir a por Alfred. Se nota que está interesado en ti, y al menos no te trata así tan borde.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Es curioso, por que hace unos meses la cosa era al revés completamente. Alfred el idiota, y Heracles el que iba tras de ti.

-También lo sé… de verdad, estoy por tirar la toalla en esto del amor. Nunca me sale nada bien.

-Quizás pueda venirte bien olvidarte de ambos y ver qué te depara el verano. Ya sabes, puede que conozcas a alguien que se interese por ti desde el primer momento.

-Ya, aunque aún queda bastante para verano. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar aún.

-Cierto. Entonces por ahora simplemente céntrate en selectividad y olvídate de amoríos.

Asiento, sabiendo que la húngara probablemente lleve razón. No quiero distraerme por culpa de mis problemas amorosos, y menos en el último momento, a un mes de la selectividad.

* * *

GILBERT

Se me hace raro notar el peso de la mochila en la espalda. Generalmente la llevo tan vacía que se me olvida que la estoy cargando, sin embargo entre todos los apuntes y el libro la cosa cambia.

Vuelvo a mirar el móvil. Ahí sigue el mensaje que me mandó Madeleine hace rato.

_Si lo necesitas pásate por mi casa y te ayudo con las mates._

Toco al timbre de la casa de la rubia, esperando a que alguien me abra la puerta.

-¡Hombre Gil! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No me digas que hemos quedado porque no me acuerdo.-Es Alfred el que me abre la puerta. Tan acelerado como... bueno, como siempre. Aunque conforme se van acercando los finales lo noto incluso más hiperactivo que de costumbre.

-Nah, vengo a ver a tu hermana que me va a ayudar con unas cosas del insti.-Señalo la mochila, para demostrar que voy dispuesto a estudiar.

-¿En serio? Pues no tenía ni idea-el rubio se hace a un lado para que pase-espera que la aviso de que has llegado.-Dice mientras cierra la puerta.

-No hace falta, si ya...

-¡MADDIE!-me interrumpe con un berrido que me pilla tan desprevenido que me asusta.-QUE HA LLEGADO GIL.-Sigue gritando como un descosido.

La rubia no tarda en aparecer por las escaleras, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-La próxima vez no hace falta que tires las paredes de mi cuarto a gritos, Al.

El aludido solo se ríe de forma escandalosa (como todo lo que hace, a decir verdad) mientras hace un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y qué vais a estudiar? Porque si me sirven de repaso me apunto.

-Lengua.-Contesta rápidamente Maddie, sin dejarme hablar a mi. La miro interrogante, pero ella no me mira de vuelta.-Vamos a darle un repaso a los libros de lectura de este año.

Alfred hace un gesto raro por la cara.

-Creo que paso, esas cosas no las pienso tocar nunca más. Si queréis algo estoy en mi cuarto.-El americano sube las escaleras, supongo que para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Maddie, por el contrario, baja hasta colocarse en frente de mi.

-Vaya, vaya. Sí que soy una mala influencia, mintiéndole a tu propio hermano.-Le sonrío, dejando la mochila en el suelo.

-Es que sino no nos iba a dejar estudiar, cuando se pone nervioso no hay quién le soporte.

-Sí. A veces me pregunto cómo podéis ser tan distintos el uno del otro.

-Genética supongo que no.-La rubia se sienta en uno de los sillones.

-Pues lo que sea que haya sido ha jugado en tu favor.-Me dejo caer a su lado, notando como se le suben un poco los colores ante mi último comentario.

-Bueno ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Para empezar el porqué si os parecéis tanto Alfred y tú, tú me pareces tan mona y él no.

-Me refiero a las matemáticas.-Me contesta rápidamente, apoyando su libro en mis piernas con un golpe más fuerte del que me gustaría.

-Ah, sí de las mates-sonrío ante la reacción-pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que estamos dando ahora mismo.

-¿No sabes nada? Pero si empezamos este tema al comenzar el trimestre.

-Ya bueno, el problema es que no encuentro el momento para ponerme a estudiar. Una vez probé a ir a la biblioteca pero no sé cómo acabé por no estudiar nada.

La rubia me mira, entre divertida y acusadora. En cuanto clava sus ojos en los míos me corto un poco, desviando la mirada a sus ordenados apuntes.

Me parece escuchar que bufa y me imagino que ha puesto los ojos en blanco. Es un gesto que hace bastante, aunque dudo que se de cuenta.

-Si aún no te has puesto a estudiar no sé de qué te puede servir lo que yo te explique ahora.

-Seguro que me ayuda mucho más que lo que dice la profesora en clase. Esa mujer es como si hablarse en árabe.

-No es tan difícil si prestas algo de atención. Las matemáticas pueden llegar a ser bonitas si las entiendes.-Dice, mientras comienza a buscar lo primero que dimos este trimestre por el libro.

Comienzo a reírme, ganándome una mirada acusadora que atraviesa el cristal de sus gafas, así que me muerdo el labio intentando apagar las risas. Sin éxito alguno, por cierto.

-Gilbert, céntrate.-Intenta regañarme la rubia, aunque está empezando a sonreír ella también.

-Es que acabas de decir que las mates son bonitas-vuelvo a morderme el labio.-Las mates.

Madeleine intenta poner cara de enfado, aunque ya sonríe ampliamente.

-Así no se puede estudiar.

-Podemos estudiar otro día. Hoy hace demasiada buena tarde para desaprovecharla de esa forma.-Le digo, señalando a la ventana por la que se ve el cielo entero azul.

-No, la última vez también te escaqueaste.

-La última vez la cruel bibliotecaria nos echó. Eso no fue del todo culpa mía.

-En realidad sí que fue culpa tuya, nos echó a ambos porque no parabas de armar follón.-Me recrimina ahora.

-Bueno, eso es todo pasado. Carpe diem, Maddie-señalo a la ventana de nuevo-No me digas que no te dan ganas de ir a darte una vuelta y sentir el sol en la cara.

-Aún así los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y tengo que estudiar.-Dice, tras vacilar un nanosegundo mientras mira a la ventana.

-Pero tenemos que relajarnos algo si queremos salir vivos de bachiller. Me apuesto lo que sea a que llevas desde muy temprano estudiando sin siquiera descansar.

-Gilbert, deja de liarme. Tengo que estudiar, es más, iba a ayudarte a estudiar. Abre el libro y la libreta y más te vale prestarme atención si no quieres que te eche.-La rubia despega los ojos de la ventana, y yo veo mis ilusiones de no estudiar hoy desvanecerse.

Suspiro, sacando el libro y la libreta de la mochila y apoyándolos en mis piernas, donde hasta hace poco estaba el libro de mi compañera.

-¿Me vas a atender o vas a pasar de mi y mirar por la ventana cada dos segundos?-Me pregunta, volviendo a mirarme directamente. Noto que el sonrojo que tenía hasta hace poco se le ha ido casi por completo.

-Te atiendo, te atiendo. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-Pregunta, más curiosa que otra cosa.

-Que dejes de llamarme Gilbert y empieces a llamarme Gil. Ya hay confianza suficiente, además, yo te llevo llamando Maddie desde hace bastante tiempo.-Le sonrío.

Noto como le vuelven a subir los colores, haciendo que sonría más. En momento así es cuando se nota lo tímida que es, aunque a veces pretenda no serlo.

-Vale, Gil, hay trato-dice, levantándose y cerrando las cortinas.-Pero sigo sin fiarme de ti lo suficiente como para dejar tan cerca la tentación.

-Tranquila, no necesito una ventana para quedarme ensimismado mirando algo bonito.-Digo sin pensar, notando justo después de que salga de mi boca lo que significa lo que acabo de soltar.

Por el color que le sube a las mejillas, creo que ella también lo ha pillado. Aún así comienza a hablar sobre derivadas, integrales y no sé qué cosas más que no entiendo y yo no tardo en poner en práctica lo que acabo de decir, dejando de atenderla para mirarla mientras habla.

* * *

EMMA

Vale, creo que ya es definitivo. Voy a hacerlo. Sin embargo, necesito hablar esto con Elizabetha, mi mejor amiga, a ver que opina de esto.

-Eli-la llamo, interrumpiéndola de una conversación que parecía bastante interesante con Sakura y Feliciano, y se gira a mi.

-¿Sí?-pregunta ella cambiándosele el semblante-. ¿Estás bien, Em?

Esa pregunta me deja descolocada a mi. ¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¿Tan mal se me nota?

-Más o menos. De hecho, necesito hablar contigo de un tema muy importante. A solas-añado, al ver que tanto Sakura como Feliciano me miran expectantes mientras voy hablando. Al notar la indirecta, se dan la vuelta y entran a su clase.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Elizabetha una vez estamos solas.

-Preferiría hablar esto en un sitio más... íntimo.

Elizabetha alza una ceja.

-¿Más íntimo? ¿Acaso me vas a pedir salir o algo?

Vale. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Empiezo a reírme como no lo hacía desde hace bastante tiempo, contagiándole la risa y todo a Elizabetha.

-No, no. Tranquila que no quiero salir contigo-le aclaro cuando termino de reírme, secándome las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos.-Ya en serio, ¿crees que puedas saltarte esta clase? Es que tengo que hablar de un tema muy importante para mi, Eli.

-Bueno... supongo. Ahora me toca filosofía. No es como que Nietzsche se me de muy mal como para que no pueda saltarme una clase.

-¿Aún vais por ahí?-pregunto rodando los ojos-. Nosotros tuvimos el examen de Nietzsche hará un par de semanas.

-Sí, nosotros íbamos a tenerlo esta semana pero como la anterior el profesor faltó todos los días, se tuvo que posponer. Aún nos quedaban cosas por dar y..-Elizabetha se encoge de hombros.

-Bueno, como sea, ¿vienes entonces?-pregunto tomándola del brazo y tirando hacia el patio, donde ahora apenas hay nadie.

-¿A dónde vamos?

No contesto. Prefiero que lo averigüe ella sola. Así que, una vez que hemos conseguido colarnos al amplio cuarto de baño de chicas que hay en el gimnasio, la suelto y me siento en una banca de madera que hay enfrente de una ducha.

-Veo que es algo bastante personal si me has traído hasta aquí-murmura Elizabetha sentándose a mi lado.

Asiento.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta mi amiga girándose a mi.

Me muerdo el labio, sin mirarle a la cara, pensando por dónde empezar primero.

-Es un problema tuyo, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Es algo muy... grave?

Niego, mirándola a la cara.

-Es... Antonio.

Elizabetha levanta una ceja, sin saber cómo digerir eso.

-¿Antonio? Pero... ¿no habíais roto ya?

-Aún no. Ese es el problema, Elizabetha-me llevo las manos a la cara y suspiro.

-Pero.. ¿cuál es el problema entonces? ¿le quieres aún?

-No. Ese es el problema. Le quería... pero... me he dado cuenta de que sigo enamorada de otra persona.

-¿De... Natasha? ¿La chica con la que salías a principio de curso con la que estabas tan enchochada?

Suelto una carcajada.

-No lo estaba tanto... Solo me apetecía cambiar de acera durante un tiempo y Natasha me lo puso a huevo.

-Como sea, ¿de quién estás enamorada entonces?

-Eso no importa. El punto es que quiero cortar con Antonio. Pero no quiero hacerle daño... Es mi amigo desde que tengo cuanto, ¿cinco años? No me gustaría que nuestra amistad se fuera a la mierda por mi culpa.

-Pues explícaselo así. ¿Has dejado de quererle, o nunca lo has querido?

-Claro que le he querido-¿acaso piensa que no tengo corazón?-. El problema está en que no sé cómo decirle esto...

Elizabetha se muerde el labio, pensativa, hasta que parece encontrar una solución.

-Hazlo esta tarde. Cuanto antes mejor, Em. Créeme.

-Vale...-susurro sacando mi móvil y escribiéndole un rápido mensaje a Antonio diciéndole de quedar esta tarde. Una vez hecho esto, me vuelvo a mi amiga de nuevo-. Pero... ¿cómo se lo digo?

-Hombre, si eres delicada como que mejor, ¿sabes? Aunque tampoco debes andarte con rodeos.

-Eso es completamente imposible, ser delicada y no dar rodeos.

-Bueno, puedes soltarle la bomba e inmediatamente después suavizar la cosa. El caso es... que lo hagas. Por que cuanto más te lo guardes peor va a ser para vuestra relación.

Asiento conforme, pues sé que tiene razón. Aunque esto va a ser duro...

Me paso lo que queda de día hasta la "cita" con Antonio comiéndome la cabeza, asustada, sin saber como reaccionará Antonio.

Cuando llega el momento decisivo, estoy temblando y me sudan las manos. He quedado con Antonio en la puerta del instituto. Sí, ya sé que es un sitio algo extraño para cortar con tu pareja, pero es que si lo hacemos en mi casa o en la de él pensé que sería muy tenso.

-¡Hola, Em!

Antonio me abraza por atrás, lo que hace que pegue un bote, desprevenida.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta soltándome. Le encaro, y al mirarme sabe que algo no va bien-. ¿Ha... pasado algo?

-Antonio... verás... creo que debemos dejarlo. Te quiero mucho, de verdad, pero c-creo que sigo enamorada de Govert. Sé que esto suena fatal, pero es la verdad. Después de lo de San Valentín las cosas han cambiado y prefiero que seamos amigos solamente. Espero que las cosas entre nosotros no sean muy tensas a partir de ahora... Espero que puedas entenderlo-suelto de corrido, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento.

Bien... ya lo he dicho... ¿Pero cómo se tomará esto él?

* * *

ANTONIO

-Antonio... verás... creo que debemos dejarlo. Te quiero mucho, de verdad, pero c-creo que sigo enamorada de Govert. Sé que esto suena fatal, pero es la verdad. Después de lo de San Valentín las cosas han cambiado y prefiero que seamos amigos solamente. Espero que las cosas entre nosotros no sean muy tensas a partir de ahora... Espero que puedas entenderlo.

Escucho todo lo que Emma dice pero tardo varios segundos en darme cuenta de lo que todo esto quiere decir realmente.

-¿Govert?-suelto lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

La castaña asiente. Realmente parece dolida por esto, casi diría que está a punto de llorar y no sé porqué eso me enfurece.

Tampoco es que me sorprenda esto, es decir ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos de malas? Apenas recuerdo quedar con Emma por tener ganas realmente de verla, era más un acto de costumbre que otra cosa. Y sé que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo como para no ser capaces de ocultar cosas como esa.

-Tampoco sé qué es lo que quieres que diga.-Me quedo mirando la puerta cerrada del instituto, decidido a no mirarla a ella.

-Por lo menos seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?

-Claro, aunque no sé si todo podrá ser como lo fue en un principio. No es lo mismo ser amigos que ser ex y lo sabes, Emma.

-Pero es lo mejor para los dos. Lo estoy haciendo por el bien de ambos.-se justifica-Llevábamos bastante tiempo casi sin soportarnos cerca. Sabes tan bien como yo que en el fondo es lo que quieres.

-¿Cómo voy a querer esto? Me estás dejando porque sigues enamorada del que te hizo cambiar por completo. Si la Emma de antes te viera ahora dudo que pudiera reconocerte y es todo culpa suya. Y aún así le prefieres a él antes que a mi, que llevo siendo tu amigo desde pequeños.

-No, Antonio. No le prefiero a él antes que a ti, a él le amo y a ti no. A ti te quiero, nos hemos criado juntos pero no te amo. No es una cosa que pueda controlar.-La castaña sube la voz.-Pero tampoco tienes derecho a ir de víctima, tú bebes los vientos por Chiara.

Me quedo callado unos segundos, analizando lo que ha dicho. Me doy cuenta de que, tristemente, tiene razón. Yo soy un claro ejemplo de lo que ella misma dice y no soy quién para juzgarla.

-Vale. Tienes razón, Emma, esto no es algo que se pueda controlar por mucha voluntad que le pongas-apoyo mi mano en su hombro.-Pero no esperes que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que comenzáramos a salir. Supongo que todo volverá a eso, pero esto necesitará un tiempo para enfriarse.

-Lo sé. Pero espero realmente no haber fastidiado esa amistad con esto-ya vuelve a sonar más segura, más como la Emma a la que estoy acostumbrado-Además, creo que desde hace un tiempo casi ni nos soportamos cuando estamos juntos.-Se ríe, un poco nerviosa, pero acaba por contagiarme la risa.

-Vale, tienes razón. Para qué mentirnos más de todas formas. Creo que no servimos como pareja.

-Yo creo que sí, solo que no servimos para durar demasiado.-La castaña sonríe.

-Es posible. Aunque tengo que decir en mi defensa que me hiciste olvidar a Chiara por un tiempo.-Es raro, pero se me hace menos tenso hablar con ella ahora que hace apenas unas horas. Supongo que el saber que no tengo que fingir más que la relación va bien cuando a todas luces no era así me ha relajado.

-Más te valía, sino ya me dirás qué clase de novia soy.

-¿Realmente? La mejor. Eres mi mejor amiga y me entiendes por completo.

-Quizás es por eso que no funcionamos, nos conocemos demasiado el uno al otro-Emma se aparta un mechón del flequillo de los las parejas necesitan tener algún que otro secreto para funcionar, sino ni hay misterio ni hay nada.

-¿No nos fue bien como pareja porque nos conocemos demasiado?-Le pregunto, algo confundido ante el razonamiento.

-Eso mismo.-Vacila un momento antes de seguir había ni una cosa que el uno no supiera del otro.

-Algo habría, seguro. Aunque ¿sabes qué? Prefiero no saberlo. Corramos un tupido velo e intentemos olvidar la mala racha que hemos tenido.

-No podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, Antonio. Hemos estado saliendo.

-Pero ya no lo estamos más. El pasado es pasado.-Le digo, intentando cerrar el tema y quizás sonando algo más borde de lo que quería.

-Está bien.

-Me tengo que ir, Emma-me acerco a ella para darle un beso como de costumbre pero me paro a mitad, dando un paso hacia atrás.-Adiós.-Me despido con la mano y me voy.

Sé que he dejado a Emma en la puerta del instituto, petrificada por mi actitud que ha cambiado de golpe. Pero como bien ella ha dicho hay pocas cosas que seamos capaces de ocultarnos el uno al otro. Es decir, que sé diferenciar bastante bien cuando me miente.

Vuelve a acudir a mi mente el momento en el que ha vacilado. Obviamente no puedo saberlo absolutamente todo de ella, pero no creo que se refiriera a eso.

No quiero comenzar a pensar en la fama que Emma tiene desde hace ya bastante tiempo ni en las muchas veces que la gente me ha dicho que me iba a engañar con alguien. Tampoco en las veces que sé que ha engañado a alguna pareja, porque son más de las que quiero ahora mismo considerar.

Nunca la pensé capaz de hacerme eso a mi, por mucho que la gente dijera o dejara de decir. Yo era su amigo de la infancia, su confidente, su mejor amigo.

Sé por qué engañaba a cada una de sus parejas, por qué se aburría rápidamente de cada una de ellas. Quizás fui demasiado ingenuo al pensar que eso me libraría de ser solo uno más, que yo sería distinto, a fin de cuentas, sigue enamorada de Govert. No de mi, de él.

Estoy andando sin rumbo fijo, solo perdiéndome entre las calles del barrio, dándole vueltas a demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza como para fijarme por dónde ando. Aún así no me sorprendo cuando acabo en la playa, siempre acabo viniendo aquí cuando necesito tiempo para pensar.

Me quito los zapatos para sumergir los pies en el agua fría y por un momento me olvido de todo. Sin embargo todas las ideas vuelven a mi cabeza incluso más intensamente que antes. Salgo de la orilla y me siento en la arena.

Saco el móvil para escribirle a Francis y desahogarme con mi amigo, pero me encuentro con que ya me ha hablado él, diciéndome que necesita hablar conmigo de algo importante.

Cuando voy a contestarle para ver qué pasa el móvil comienza a sonar, mostrando una llamada entrante del francés.

-¡Toño! Dime que puedes hablar porque tengo que contarte una cosa super fuerte.-Me dice nada más descolgar el teléfono.

-Nah, estoy solo dando un paseo, así que habla.

Mi amigo se queda unos segundos callado.

-¿Estás en la playa? Me parece escuchar olas ¿Es que te ha pasado algo?-Pregunta, poniéndose más serio de repente.

-No. Solo estaba dando una vuelta y he acabado por aquí, en serio.-miento-Y ahora cuéntame las noticias, que te veía bastante animado.

-¿De verdad que no ha pasado nada?-Vuelve a insistir desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Deja de ser plasta, Fran o te cuelgo. No me ha pasado nada así que empieza a hablar de una vez que me tienes en ascuas.-Vuelvo a mentirle.

Supongo que encontraré un mejor momento que esté para hablarle de las dudas que siento ahora mismo. Ahora lo que me toca es alegrarme de lo que sea que le tiene tan contento y tragarme todas las preocupaciones para ser el buen amigo que tengo que ser.

* * *

FRANCIS

No puedo creer que de verdad esté nerviosos por esto. Es verdad que desde que fui a casa de Arthur a hacer el trabajo de historia no hemos podido hablar de lo que realmente pasó. Bueno, ni de eso ni de nada, para ser más exactos.

El maldito inglés ha decidido volver a su actitud de cervatillo asustado que adopta cada vez que algo no es lo suficientemente agradable para él o si algo se sale de su cuadriculada mente o yo que sé.

Pero eso se acabó, a mi nadie me da largas y menos él. Aunque también es verdad que pensar todo esto es mucho más fácil que llevarlo a cabo.

Noto que la uña que estaba mordiendo se parte y hago una mueca de desagrado. Llevo sin morderme las uñas desde pequeño y no quiero volver a eso porque acabé por destrozarmelas a base de bocados, aunque me calma los nervios mientras voy de camino a casa del inglés.

No me está esperando porque no sabe que voy, pero confío en que sea tan cuadriculado como siempre y se haya encerrado para no salir más debido a los exámenes finales que se acercan. Sin embargo no es así, le veo a lo lejos atravesando un parque bastante conocido por ambos.

Una idea viene de golpe a mi cabeza, ya formada por completo. Sonrío, echando a correr antes de que le pierda de vista.

-¡Arthur!-Le llamo cuando estoy a distancia suficiente para que me escuche.

-Hola.-Contesta, bastante seco una vez se gira para mirarme.

-Hola-saludo mientras intento recuperar el aliento.-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora?

-Claro que ahora. Acaba de recorrerme medio parque corriendo para alcanzarte.-señalo a un punto cualquiera del parque del que casi con toda seguridad no he venido corriendo.

Veo como el inglés mira a todos lados, buscando una salida.

-Y no me vengas con tu típica excusa de que tienes prisa porque, sinceramente, me da igual. Esto es más importante que cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer en este momento. No me importa si está en juego la humanidad, vas a escucharme.

-Vale ¿Qué quieres?-Acaba por acceder tras suspirar.

-Hablar, pero aquí no. Sígueme.-Le cojo del brazo para arrastarle conmigo porque no me fío aún de que no huya en el mismo momento en el que le de la espalda.

Cuando noto que me sigue sin esfuerzo me tranquilizo un poco y bajo la mano desde la mitad del brazo hasta su mano, entrelazando ambas. Arthur se tensa pero no la quita, cosa que me inspira la suficiente confianza como para sonreír mientras sigo arrastrándole a través del césped.

-Esto es de San Valentín.-Dice el de ojos verdes nada más me paro donde había pensado.

-Buena memoria-me pongo frente a él-Vas a escucharme ¿verdad?-le pregunto con una sonrisa mucho más segura de lo que me siento en estos momentos.

El rubio asiente, mirando un poco a todos lados y a todas vistas bastante distraído.

-Arthur-le llamo para captar de nuevo su atención.

-Francis, tengo prisa así que aligera, en serio. Llego tarde.-Dice, intentando aparentar más tranquilidad de la que tiene ahora mismo. Tampoco es que la sepa esconder muy bien.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de lo que pasó el otro día y como tú no te ves muy por la labor de pronunciarte he decidido hacerlo yo.-sonrío nervioso.-Resulta que para mi fue algo importante. Fíjate si lo fue que me tienes hecho un manojo de nervios solo por tenerte aquí delante, sin saber siquiera qué decirte para quedar como un idiota, o por lo menos no quedar tanto como de costumbre.

Arthur sonríe un poco con esto último, como si fuera a darme la razón. Sigo hablando sin darle la ocasión de que abra la boca, aprovechando que he cogido carrerilla para decirle todo.

-Y la cosa es que sé que para ti también lo fue, aunque quieras hacer como si nada pasó o como si no nos conociéramos desde pequeños o algo así. Pero lo hacemos, hemos estado juntos desde pequeños. La mayoría del tiempo peleando entre nosotros, sí, pero no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo que eramos inseparables, que todo el mundo nos conocía juntos y no concebían vernos separados. Y aunque en esos momentos no sabía lo que significaba me he dado cuenta de que ya a esa edad eras más importante para mi de lo que podía imaginar. No sé si un crío de 6 años puede enamorarse, pero si es posible puedo decirte con certeza que yo lo estaba de ti.-Para mi sorpresa Arthur no aparta la mirada de mis ojos, sin parecer dispuesto a interrumpirme tampoco. Acerco mis manos a las suyas, entrelazando los dedos.

-Luego comenzaron las peleas y creí odiarte sin darme cuenta de que lo que de verdad hacía era todo lo contrario. Aún a base de peleas la gente seguía diciendo nuestros nombres en pareja y era imposible hablar del uno sin mencionar al otro, y eso me agradaba. Y fui un tonto por no darme cuenta de que me agradaba porque aunque fuera solo de esa forma, seguíamos siendo inseparables, por no darme cuenta de que mis parejas no eran más que tristes sustitutos de la única persona con la que realmente quería estar y que, sin embargo, era para mi un inalcanzable. Pero con el tiempo me acabé hartando de todas las riñas estúpidas, creía que era porque me cansaba estar todo el rato peleando y de malas pero no era eso, aunque necesité tu propia ayuda para darme cuenta de eso y todo ha sido a una cosa que puede parecer en un principio muy tonta pero que para mi lo ha cambiado todo. Este año hemos vuelto a hablar, a recobrar poco a poco la amistad que tantos años tuvimos congelada y todo eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no te quiero como amigo ni te quiero como enemigo, porque no es suficiente con la enemistad, la indiferencia o incluso la amistad de la persona a la que amas. Porque te quiero desde antes de saber lo que era el amor y porque estoy seguro de que te seguiría queriendo aunque la palabra perdiera todo su significado. Así que ¿qué dices? ¿Me harías el chico más feliz del mundo saliendo conmigo?-Le pregunto, tirando un poco de sus manos para acercarle a mi.

Veo mi reflejo en sus pupilas, rodeadas por un iris tan verde que parece reflejar las hojas de los árboles que nos rodean y noto como poco a poco esos ojos se acercan a mi.

Arthur no me contesta con palabras, pero entiendo el gesto a la perfección y me acerco más a él para besarle.

-¿Entiendo esto como un sí?-Le pregunto, sonriendo antes de volver a besarle aunque me aparto en el último momento.-Quiero mi respuesta, Arthur.

El inglés se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba (que no era poco) y asiente.

-¿Perdona? No te escucho y la luz es demasiado tenue porque las copas de los árboles no dejan entrar la luz.-Miento descaradamente, sonriendo.

Frunce un poco el ceño y niega con la cabeza, aunque sonríe.

-Sí, te he dicho que sí.

Suelto sus manos para abrazarle, volviendo a juntar mis labios con los suyos y sabiendo que me puedo a acostumbrar a esto bastante rápido.

* * *

LUDWIG

Después de darle muchas vueltas, he llegado a la conclusión de que Feliciano me gusta. No de la manera en la que me gustaba antes, que era como un amigo y alguien con quien pasarlo bien. No. Me gusta de la manera en la que a Gilbert le gusta la chica esa de su clase de la que nunca para de hablar (creo que se llama Madeleine). No sé que pensar de todo esto... Nunca me había considerado gay... y menos serlo por un amigo. Concretamente mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, esa es a la conclusión a la que he llegado.

Pero, no sé por qué, ahora Feliciano me odia. El otro día me echó el discurso de su vida, y según me ha contado Sakura, al parecer "he cortado" con él.

De verdad... no le entiendo. Hay muchas veces en las que no consigo entenderle.

-¡Ludwig!

La llamada de Elizabetha me saca de mis pensamientos sobre el italiano, en los que llevo enfrascado desde que ha empezado la clase de Literatura Universal, y la miro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Llevo un rato llamándote!-explica la chica haciendo aspavientos con las manos-. En fin, no importa, lo que te quería decir es si quieres cambiar la fecha del próximo examen de Historia del Arte.

El próximo examen que tenemos de dicha materia es sobre el Neoclasicismo, mi favorito, y no veo por qué deba querer posponerlo.

-No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que hay gente en la clase que si quiere-explica la húngara mirando al trozo de papel que lleva en su mano derecha-. Hay unas diez personas que han votado para que se cambie a la semana después de la que estaba puesto, y sólo cinco se han negado, queriendo que sea el examen el martes de la semana que viene. ¿Qué dices tú?

-Como querer no quiero cambiarlo... Pero si la mayoría de la gente ha decidido que sí, pues habrá que cambiarlo.

-¿Entonces te pongo en la lista de los que se niegan?

Asiento con la cabeza, echando una rápida ojeada a la lista de Elizabetha mientras ésta escribe en ella mi nombre en la columna de la derecha, donde alcanzo a leer, aparte del mío, el nombre de Roderich.

-Pues ya está-dice la chica cuando termina de apuntar mi nombre.

Cuando Elizabetha se va hacia el final de la clase, me pongo a recoger mis cosas. Sólo queda una hora de clase, y es Lengua. El cambio de clase se me hace eterno. Observo que mi compañero de mesa también parece hastiado, mirando con tristeza (o al menos eso me parece) a la mesa de Sakura y Feliciano (aunque supongo que mira a Sakura, ¿no? ¡Tiene que ser a ella! No tiene mucho trato con Feliciano como para echarle una mirada así).

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto, con curiosidad.

-Más o menos-resuelve Heracles dándose la vuelta-. El otro día tuve un... incidente con Sakura que no terminó muy bien.

Bien, al menos ya sé que a Feliciano no era a quien observaba con esa mirada tan melancólica (y de enamorado).

-Entiendo-atino a decir-. No te preocupes. Sakura es... inteligente. Seguro que todo se arregla.

Heracles esboza una sonrisa con eso que hace que me revuelva un poco. ¿Qué le causa gracia de eso?

-Eso te puedo decir yo sobre ti con respecto a Feliciano.

Al oír el nombre de mi amigo (por no decir del chico que me gusta) me pongo completamente tenso.

-Emm... ¿y qué pasa con Feliciano?

-Más bien dirás entre Feliciano y tú-responde el griego sin borrar la sonrisa, aunque es cada vez más débil-. Pues... en parte como me pasa a mi con... ya sabes quien. Simplemente, parece que el destino no os quiere juntos.

Esa frase es tan filosófica que no logro entenderla. De hecho, no creo en el destino. Y... ¿Como le pasa a él con quién? ¡No entiendo! ¿Será Sakura? ¿O no? ¿O será la chica esa mulata con la que se habló tanto en la fiesta de Alfred?

-Vale... -es lo único que se me ocurre decirle. Sin embargo, su atención vuelve a estar centrada en Sakura.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando la conserje entra por la puerta y nos anuncia que el profesor de Lengua no va a venir, que se encuentra en una reunión sobre Selectividad. Pues a buena hora lo dice. Podría haberlo dicho ayer y yo le habría pedido a mis padres que me hiciesen una nota en la que me autorizasen a salir del centro (ya que aun no soy mayor de edad). Pues no, ahora voy a tener que quedarme aquí una hora más, sólo, con la única compañía de Elizabetha, Roderich y Francis, que son los que aún son menores, al igual que yo.

Veo como la clase va quedando vacía poco a poco. Para mi sorpresa, Francis sale con Arthur, este último diciéndole de ir a la cafetería y quedarse allí. Se me había olvidado que se habían hecho novios recientemente. Es algo completamente extraño. Aunque con el tonteo que se traían encima... tampoco sé que es lo que me extraña tanto.

-Vas a quedarte aquí, ¿no?

Escuchar esa voz hace que pegue un respingo, pillado por sorpresa. Feliciano está delante de mi mesa, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Parece enfadado.

-S-Sí. Cumplo los 18 en octubre-le recuerdo dando un leve bufido.

Feliciano suspira, y se sienta en la silla en la que se ha sentado Heracles hasta hace apenas unos minutos.

-Vas a necesitar compañía-dice el italiano quitándose su mochila y poniéndola encima de la mesa-. De lo contrario vas a estar en medio de una tensión no precisamente sexual entre Elizabetha y Roderich.

Esto último me lo susurra al oído, que me hace estremecerme, pero a la vez me sirve para darme cuenta de que la húngara está sentada en su asiento en primera fila tecleando algo en su teléfono, y parece nerviosa. Por su parte, Roderich está justo detrás nuestra, leyendo un libro de bolsillo.

La hora se pasa de manera muy extraña. Por primera vez en semanas, Feliciano y yo conseguimos entablar una conversación más o menos normal, sobre temas aleatorios que no tienen que ver con nuestros sentimientos. Sinceramente, agradezco mucho su gesto de haberse quedado esta hora conmigo. Sino, la habría pasado bastante aburrido, y sin haberme dado cuenta de la tensión que hay entre los otros dos.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo-le digo al italiano una vez que suena la sirena indicando que la hora ha terminado. Feliciano me sonríe antes de despedirse y salir a paso apresurado por la puerta.

Sigue habiendo algo entre los dos, pero ya no es tan tenso como antes. Aunque... el haberme dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él me pone nervioso. No creo que se los diga jamás... A no ser que él también sienta lo mismo y me lo diga.

* * *

TORIS

Toda mi clase se queda en silencio, atónita ante las palabras que acaba de pronunciar nuestra tutora, la profesora de Literatura Universal.

-Del 4 al 8 de mayo los alumnos de 2º de bachillerato irán de excursión a la montaña.

Y a los pocos segundos de callarse la profesora, se monta un revuelo de voces y chillidos por parte de todos.

-¡Nos estáis quitando tiempo para estudiar la selectividad!

-¡Tenemos el examen final de Historia a la vuelta!

-¡Silencio!-exclama la profesora-. Hacer esta actividad no es obligatoria. Sin embargo, el Consejo de Estudiantes ha pensado que no estaría mal que hiciérais este viaje para despejaros un poco, y os olvidéis durante unos días de la selectividad.

-Vaya gilipollez. Al contrario, así nos agobiamos más.

La profesora fulmina con la mirada a la chica que ha hablado y continua hablando.

-Ahora pasaré un folio en el que vais a apuntar vuestro nombre y si vais o no.

La profesora entrega el folio a los de las primeras filas, y cuando llega a mis manos me sorprendo al leer que no va mucha gente. Solo se han apuntado Elizabetha y poco más.

Dudo en si ir o no, pero al final decido que sí. No me vendría mal despejarme de tanto estudio. Además, seguro que si Natasha también va podemos sacarle provecho a esos cinco días...

Ahora que pienso en ella, me han entrado más ganas de que llegue ya el recreo. Sólo faltan cinco minutos, pero se están haciendo los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida...

Cuando -gracias a Dios- suena la sirena, me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento y salgo al pasillo, para esperar a Natasha, quien suele tardarse, por lo que saco el móvil para matar el tiempo.

Me sorprendo al ver que hay un grupo nuevo en el que estoy, y que han debido de meterme hace poco. Decido abrirlo y leer de qué va.

_Te has unido al grupo "Excursión"_

_Feliks se ha unido_

_Antonio se ha unido_

_Sakura se ha unido_

_Alfred se ha unido_

_Iván se ha unido_

_Gilbert se ha unido_

_Arthur se ha unido_

_Roderich se ha unido_

_Emma se ha unido_

_Natasha se ha unido_

_Feliciano se ha unido_

_Heracles se ha unido_

_Chiara se ha unido_

_Francis se ha unido_

_Madeleine se ha unido_

_Ludwig se ha unido_

_Elizabetha se ha unido_

_Govert se ha unido_

**Alfred**: Hi

**Alfred**: Quien va a la excursión?

**Govert**: Yo ni de coña. Bastantes líos tengo ya como para que encima tenga que ir a hacer de canguro de todos vosotros

_Govert abandonó el grupo_

**Alfred**: Qué soso...

**Alfred**: ¿Y los demás?

**Chiara**: Ni idea, si consigo que me dejen ir supongo...

**Roderich**: Yo no voy, tengo que estudiar BASTANTE.

_Roderich abandonó el grupo._

**Elizabetha**: Yo... tengo que pensármelo.

-¿Estás leyendo el grupo?

La voz de Natasha me sobresalta y aparto la vista de la pantalla a ella. Está mirando su teléfono con fastidio, y por lo que veo es el grupo lo que le desagrada.

-S-Sí-me reprocho internamente esa vacilación. Por favor, que ya estamos saliendo y todo, no puedo seguir así-. ¿Vas a ir a la excursión?

-No lo sé.

Natasha guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Si no tengo muchos exámenes para la próxima semana quizás... sino creo que no. No quiero arriesgarme. Últimamente mis notas han bajado y no me hace gracia que esto pase a casi un mes de selectividad.

Asiento con la cabeza. En parte la entiendo, sé que sus calificaciones le importan bastante... aunque por otra parte deseo que venga a la excursión y poder pasar unos momentos irrepetibles junto a ella.

-¿En qué piensas, que estás así de serio?-pregunta de repente Natasha con una sonrisa burlona.

-En nada. Solo espero que puedas ir...

-Tu vas a ir, ¿cierto?

-C-Creo... aunque si no vas tú...-no es la mitad de divertido, quiero decirle. Sin embargo, Natasha me calla posando sus labios sobre los míos, abrazándome del cuello. No termino de acostumbrarme a esto de los besos, pero sinceramente, no me desagrada en absoluto.

-¿Vamos afuera?-pregunta Natasha cuando se separa.

Asiento con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara y salimos, tomados de la mano al patio. Acabamos sentándonos debajo de un frondoso árbol, en un banco, donde vuelvo a sacar mi móvil al notar que este no para de vibrar.

-¿El grupo?-pregunta Natasha, acercándose más a mi para leer la conversación.

Abro el grupo y me sorprendo al leer los casi 50 mensajes que hay.

**Emma**: A ver

**Emma**: A mi

**Emma**: me haría ilu ir sabeis?

**Emma**: por eso de no ir a clase durante 1 semana y tal. peeero

**Emma**: necesito quedarme para ir a clases de mates. sabéis como es el profesor, y este capaz es de avanzar con el temario

**Emma**: Asi que prefiero no arriesgarme y quedarme aquí.

**Eduard**: RT Emma xD

**Eduard**: Es mejor no saltarse las clases de matemáticas...

**Feliciano**: Io si voy!

**Feliciano**: Yo*

**Francis**: Yo pienso que me vendría bien un descansito... así que contad conmigo ;)

**Alfred**: Hahaha nice!

**Alfred**: Entonces

**Alfred**: ya vamos 3 fijo no?

**Gilbert**: 4

**Gilbert**: Yo me voy de cabeza a la excursión.

**Gilbert**: Y Maddie también.

**Madeleine**: oye!

**Madeleine**: yo tenía pensado no ir...

**Gilbert**: anda no me seas sosa y venteeeee

**Madeleine**: Pero es que tengo que estudiarme TODOS los autores de literatura y son muchos D:

**Gilbert**: PORFAAAAAAAA MADDIEEEEEEEEE

**Emma**: Plis no petéis :)

**Madeleine**: Okok Gilbert

**Madeleine**: No insistas más por aquí.

**Gilbert**: Así que por privado puedo insistirte mas?

**Madeleine**: No me referia a eso .

**Ludwig**: Gilbert... ¿en serio vas a ir a la excursión con el examen de matemáticas a la vuelta de la esquina?

**Gilbert**: No me regañes por el grupo West D:

**Sakura**: Yo voy!

**Arthur**: RT Sakura. No hay más que decir. Adiós.

_Arthur abandonó el grupo_

_Sakura abandonó el grupo_

**Feliciano**: Peero pq se van? D:

**Feliciano**: Mételos de nuevo, Alfred!

**Alfred**: Meh, paso. Ya han dicho que van. Si se hubiesen negado habría sido otra cosa, pero ya que van voluntariamente...

-¿Qué vas a hacer al final?-pregunta Natasha, mientras termino de leer la conversación.

-No lo sé...

-Yo creo que al final si iré. Total,mates no es tan difícil como la pintan.

La miro a los ojos y al verla sonreír no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, cómplice.

-¿Entonces...?

-Vayamos juntos-dice Natasha echándose un poco encima mía. Le paso el brazo por encima del hombro, y la abrazo, atrayéndola hacia mi. Sonrío una vez más. Al final, esa semana sí que será inolvidable. Natasha y yo juntos, como pareja, en un viaje a un mes de las pruebas más importantes de nuestras vidas...


	12. Excursión y fin de curso

**Entrada 12: Excursión y fin de curso**

¡He aprobado el final de física! Estoy bastante contento, porque no solo he conseguido quitarme la recuperación de en medio, sino que la he aprobado con sobresaliente. Espero que esto me ayude para que mi media de bachillerato sea más alta.

Ya ha acabado el curso, hemos hecho ya todas las recuperaciones, y ya solo nos queda Selectividad, aunque antes tenemos la graduación.

En otro orden de cosas, los que se fueron de excursión a principios de mes han vuelto bastante contentos, la mayoría, y muchas cosas se "han solucionado", aunque otras han sido bastante catastróficas...

_Entrada publicada el 20-05-2015_

* * *

MADELEINE

El lugar en el cual estamos ahora mismo es precioso. En medio del campo, rodeados de naturaleza, parece mentira que en un mes tengamos la Selectividad. Los profesores tenían realmente razón con eso de que esta excursión iba a servir para despejarnos de los estudios durante un tiempo. Aunque, para ser sinceros, esto es gracias a Gilbert. Si por mí hubiese sido me habría quedado en casa, aprovechando estos pocos días para estudiar más a fondo. Pero no, Gil insistió mucho en que viniera a esta excursión y aquí me encuentro.

Acabamos de llegar hace poco. Elizabetha, Sakura y yo hemos dejado nuestras cosas en la habitación que hemos elegido y después de eso hemos venido al comedor, donde hay poca gente aún.

-¿Empezamos a comer ya?-pregunto girándome a las mesas, donde hay más personas aparte de nosotros en este hotel rural y un par de chicos de la clase de letras.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a los demás-dice Sakura insegura.

-Pues yo me muero de hambre-Elizabetha habla mientras se dirige a una mesa vacía y no tardo en seguirla junto a Sakura.

-No me da mucha confianza esto de comer sin los demás-murmura Sakura mirándose las manos que tiene apoyadas en el regazo.

Elizabetha no dice nada. Simplemente se limita a leer la carta y cuando acaba nos la pasa a Sakura y a mi mientras que ella se apresura a buscar a un camarero con la mirada y llamarlo.

Mientras pedimos las tres el resto de la gente del instituto no tarda en llegar.

Alzo la mirada disimuladamente y busco a cierto albino entre los chicos de mi clase y cuando finalmente lo encuentro, hablando con Antonio, nuestras miradas se encuentran por una milésima de segundo. Aparto la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo como mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Oh dios. ¿Qué hará? ¿Vendrá y me dirá algo? ¿O no se habrá coscado siquiera?

-Vaya, Maddie, te estaba buscando antes, haberme dicho que te venías directamente aquí.

Gilbert toma el único asiento que queda junto a mi y se gira para quedar casi cara a cara conmigo.

-¿M-Me estabas buscando?

Siento como Elizabetha y Sakura empiezan a cuchichear entre ellas y siento como el sonrojo de mi cara va incrementándose.

-Claro, ¿no te dije antes en el bus que nos veíamos después de dejar las maletas?

Sí. Lo recuerdo.

Gilbert ha insistido en ir conmigo en el bus cuando nos montamos (en un principio iba con Elizabetha) y mi amiga ha cedido a la primera de cambio y se ha sentado con Sakura, quien iba sola detrás nuestra. Así que he estado una hora y media de viaje hablando con Gilbert de todo, y me lo he pasado muy bien. Me ha dicho que a ver si podemos estar más tiempo juntos durante la excursión, aunque lo veo difícil con sus amigos, que siempre están con él. De hecho, no han tardado en venir aquí, y ahora me siento observada por cinco pares de ojos.

-Es cierto. Se me ha olvidado-me excuso llevándome una mano a un mechón de pelo suelto que no me ha entrado en la trenza y me lo enrollo en el dedo índice.

-Vaya, Gil, ¿vas a quedarte aquí a comer con tu chica?

Creo que ese ha sido Antonio. Su comentario ha logrado que me sonroje aún más y agache la cabeza levemente, avergonzada.

-No, no, ahora vuelvo con vosotros-contesta el de ojos rojos tan tranquilo, girándose a su amigo-. Solo estaba diciéndole una cosa.

-Bueno, pues no tardes en volver. No me apetece comer solo.

-¿Solo?-Gilbert alza una ceja, mirando a Francis, quien sonríe.

-Francis se larga con Arthur-explica el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

Gilbert hace una mueca y asiente.

-Vale, no me tardo.

Antonio asiente y se va. Francos también, pero en la dirección distinta, donde parece estarle esperando Arthur.

-Pues bueno-sigue Gilbert, como si no nos hubieran interrumpido-. Cuando acabes de comer búscame y nos vemos.

-Puedes venirte a nuestro cuarto-interviene Elizabetha guiñándole un ojo al albino. Palidezco un poco ante su comentario, porque eso implica que Gilbert se va a pasar todo el rato que dure el tiempo libre de después de comer en nuestra habitación, y yo quería hablar precisamente sobre Gilbert con mis amigas…

-Awesome!-exclama Gilbert antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia su mesa con Antonio.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-susurro una vez el albino se ha ido.

-Para que pases más tiempo con él-responde la húngara con sinceridad, dándole un trago a su vaso de coca-cola-. Si quieres Sak y yo nos salimos por alguna razón desconocida y os damos intimidad.

-¡No!-chillo. Al darme cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer me llevo las manos a la boca, pero nadie más aparte de nuestra mesa parece haberse dado cuenta.

-Tranquila, no tienen por qué pasar cosas hard-dice haciendo el signo de las comillas con las manos en la última palabra-. Aunque si no quieres pues nos quedamos y ya.

-Prefiero que os quedéis.

-Pues listo.

-Voy al baño-interrumpe Sakura levantándose, ya habiendo terminado de comer. La miro ir hacia los aseos con desinterés y de repente choca con alguien y alzo las cejas.

-Hostia-dice Elizabetha con la boca abierta-. Aquí hay tensión.

Y tiene razón. Es Heracles con quien se ha chocado. Mi amiga se apresura a pedirle perdón, agachando la vista al suelo, y se dirige ahora corriendo hacia el baño, aunque oigo perfectamente como el griego la llama en voz alta, aunque ella no responde.

-¿Crees que debamos ir a sacarla del baño?-pregunta Elizabetha, terminando de comer.

-No creo-ruedo los ojos. A veces esta chica es bastante exagerada.

-Pues no sé yo qué decirte…

Al final no hemos tenido que sacarla del baño, aunque ha tardado bastante en volver. Después de eso hemos vuelto las tres a nuestra habitación, esperando a Gilbert, quien no tarda en llegar, acompañado de Antonio.

-Es que si no venía me quedaba solo-se excusa el moreno al entrar. Elizabetha está planchándose el pelo y Sakura está hablando con alguien por whatsapp, escribiendo frenética. Yo estoy sentada en mi cama y Gilbert no tarda en unírseme.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta echando los brazos hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en la cama.

-S-Sí.

-Es que como antes te has ido tan rápido a comer pues no sé, pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo o algo.

Parece de verdad algo preocupado al decir eso y se ve bastante mono así. Sonrío con ternura y agito la cabeza en señal de no.

-¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Suelto muchas chorradas por la boca a lo largo del día. A veces digo cosas ofensivas y no me doy cuenta, así que es lo primero que he pensado al no verte antes.

Oh, es que de verdad, este chico es tan dulce…

-No es eso... Simplemente se me olvidó, eso es todo.

Gilbert suelta un suspiro de alivio y sonríe.

-Menos mal. Me alegro de no haberla cagado.

* * *

HERACLES

Cuando termino de comer estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar a la mesa en la que Sak está sentada con sus amigas.

-Parece que se lo están pasando bastante bien.-Sadik me sonríe mientras señala demasiado poco sutilmente hacia la mesa de mi amiga.

-Es lo más normal, estamos de viaje.-Le respondo, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

-Y en cambio tú estás súper amargado. Es decir, siempre pareces estar amargado, pero ahora lo estás de verdad.

-Como quieras, Sadik.-Vuelvo a echar una rápida mirada a la mesa en la que están sentadas las chicas.

-No debería decirte nada, por borde. Pero me voy a apiadar de ti, alma en pena-apoya ambos codos en la mesa, tapándome la visión.-Habla con ella.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.-Ruedo los ojos, por un momento pensé que me iba a dar un consejo de verdad.

-Por el amor de dios, si lleváis siendo amigos íntimos desde hace la vida. No creo que todo eso pueda desaparecer por unos meses tensos.

-No son solo unos meses tensos, son cagadas continuas.

-Por tu parte.-Matiza el turco.

-Algunas.

-Y por cosas como esa no vas a conseguir volver a la normalidad-niega con la cabeza.-Es que no puedes decirle eso a una chica. Ellas siempre llevan la razón.

-¿Cómo decías que me iba a ayudar el consejo de alguien que tiene como máximo logro amoroso el que le utilice su ex para saber si siente algo por su actual novio?-Mi amigo hace una mueca que intenta disimular con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Bueno, yo al menos tengo una ex con la que liarme. La chica por la que estás colado pasa de ti por celos de una que te tiene en la brother-zone-el moreno se ríe.

Voy a contestarle lo más hiriente que se me pasa por la cabeza cuando veo que Sakura se levanta de su mesa.

-Ahora o nunca-Sadik tira de mi brazo para que me levante.-Vas y te chochas con ella. Cliché de película americana, si eso no sirve estás perdido, tío.

No sé por qué pero acabo haciéndole caso y no tardo en estar a pocos pasos de la asiática. La chica va mirando a la gente de las mesas así que aprovecho para poner en práctica la idea del turco y me pongo en su camino. Como era de esperar no me ve y choca conmigo.

Cuando voy a hablar, sin embargo, la morena baja la cabeza y pasa por mi lado sin decir palabra.

-¡Sakura!-Aunque estoy seguro de que me ha escuchado llamarla, sigue su camino.

Decido ir tras ella, total, el daño está hecho y el orgullo se podría decir que se ha quedado sentado en la mesa del almuerzo.

-Sakura-vuelvo a llamarla, esta vez agarrándola suavemente del brazo.

La asiática suspira pesadamente y se gira lentamente. Supongo que, realmente, no tiene ningunas ganas de verme.-Perdona, no te había visto antes.-Se justifica.

-Y tampoco me habías escuchado, supongo.-Le recrimino antes de darme cuenta. Si quiero solucionar de una vez las cosas con ella no puede pasar como la última vez que hablamos.

-Tengo prisa, voy al baño.

-No te entretengo entonces si no quieres, puedo esperarte aquí de todas formas.-Sonrío un poco, esperando ver si me corresponde o si, por el contrario me manda a la mierda. Me temo que la segunda opción es la más probable.

Sakura me mira a los ojos y, para mi sorpresa, se sonroja.-Vale.-Dice bruscamente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que lleva a los baños.

Apoyo la espalda en la pared y cruzo los brazos, suponiendo que no tardará demasiado.

Me quedo mirando el sitio por el que acaba de irse. La verdad es que no sé cómo ha podido cambiar tanto nuestra relación en los últimos meses. Como Sadik ha dicho, al principio del curso éramos prácticamente íntimos. Ahora no soy capaz de saber cómo va a reaccionar ante nada de lo que diga o haga.

Me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos un buen rato. Cuando casi han pasado diez minutos desde que la asiática ha entrado en el baño empiezo a ponerme nervioso. A lo mejor está esperando a que me vaya para salir porque no quiere verme. Podría haber accedido solamente para quedar bien...

Suspiro, separándome de la pared, resignado a que no va a aparecer hasta que me vaya, cuando la veo aparecer.

Se para en frente de mi, sin decir nada.

-Ya me preguntaba si te habrías escapado por la ventana o algo por el estilo.-Intento sonar relajado, bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta el estado de nervios en el que acabo de entrar al verla venir directa hacia mi.

-N-no,solamente era... ya sabes, cosas de chicas.-Dice, volviendo a sonrojarse y mirando al suelo.

-Ya, ya. Puedo imaginarlo.-Le digo, sabiendo que no le gusta hablar de temas como esos.

Me quedo un momento callado, sabiendo lo que quiero decirle ahora pero temiendo su respuesta.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo o algo? No tiene que ser ahora. Solo para hablar las cosas bien de una vez.-Digo de carrerilla, mirándola directamente, aunque ella sigue con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Sakura asiente y se va. Sin dirigirme una palabra más, sin siquiera volver a mirarme.

Suspiro, por una parte estoy contento ya que he conseguido tener lo más parecido a una conversación decente con ella en bastante tiempo. Por otra parte me daría de cabezazos con la pared ya que esto no tiene pinta de que vaya a solucionarse nunca.

Vuelvo a la mesa en la que Sadik y yo hemos estado comiendo, pero el turco se ha ido. Suspiro, sin ganas de ir ahora a buscarle pero haciéndolo de todas formas.

No es difícil de encontrar, está sentado bajo un árbol, fumando, supongo. No hace mucho que tiene el hábito de hacerlo, pero lo ha cogido con ganas.

-¿Qué tal con la rompe corazones?-me pregunta, soltando el humo del tabaco por la boca.

-No estoy seguro.- Me siento a su lado, imitando su postura y apoyándome en el tronco del árbol.

-Quizás deberías dejarlo ya. No es por meter mierda, pero no creo que vayais a solucionar lo que sea que os traéis. Por lo menos ella no parece tener muchas ganas.

-Ahí es donde tengo la duda. Parece no querer volver a verme nunca más, pero luego se sonroja a lo más mínimo que haga. Y vamos a dar un paseo luego.-Le digo, intentado convencerme a mi a la vez que a Sadik.

-Pues no sé, tío. Haz lo que te de la gana, pero como volváis a pelear hoy me va a tocar a mi soportarte todo el viaje de morros y lloriqueando como un tonto.-Le da otra calada al cigarro.

-No creo que peleemos hoy. Yo voy con ganas de solucionarlo y quiero creer que ella también.

Sadik no me contesta, solo se encoge de hombros.

-¿A qué hora habéis quedado?-Vuelve a preguntarme al rato. Hace ya que el cigarro se ha consumido por completo.

-No lo sé, en el descanso de la comida, pero no hemos concretado más.

-Pues vas listo.-Me dice mientras se levanta y me tiende la mano para ayudarme.-Vamos tarde a lo que quiera que sea la actividad de esta mañana.

Me levanto sin su ayuda y miro hacia un grupo que, supongo, son nuestros compañeros ya preparados para la sesión de piragüismo que va a empezar en pocos minutos.

Como es normal, no puedo apenas concentrarme ni en esta ni en ninguna de las actividades programadas durante la mañana.

Antes de darme cuenta acabo de terminar de comer algo que tampoco me he parado en ver qué era, simplemente he engullido lo que me han puesto en el plato.

-¿Sabes ya algo de la hora en la que has quedado con Sakura?-me pregunta Sadik, mirando por las mesas.-Porque todavía no la he visto aparecer por aquí.

-No, supongo que debería hablarle o algo por el estilo.-Digo, sacando el móvil antes de que el turco me lo arrebate de las manos.

-Deja que te hable ella. A ver si quiere arreglar las cosas realmente.

Miro a mi amigo con fastidio, pero le hago caso. A los pocos minutos suena el teléfono. Es Sakura preguntando si sigue en pie el vernos.

Aliviado, le respondo que sí. Que la espero en 10 minutos en la entrada principal del hotel.

-Sigo pensando que esto es un error.-Intenta persuadirme de nuevo Sadik.

-No va a ser ningún error. Solo vamos a aclarar las cosas. Nos vemos luego.

Cruzo el comedor, sabiendo que nadie me está mirando, pero aún así sintiéndome observado. Es una sensación extraña.

Una vez en la entrada, aún tengo que esperar unos minutos antes de ver a la asiática. Aún con una camiseta sencilla y unos shorts me parece que se ve preciosa.

-Ey.-La saludo justo cuando llega a mi lado.-¿Quieres dar un paseo por el bosque? Quiero investigarlo un poco pero no he tenido tiempo aún.

-Claro.-Contesta ella, mientras asiente.

Nos adentramos entre los árboles que rodean todo el lugar. A los minutos de estar en silencio decido romperlo.

-Verás, Sak, Sakura. Quería hablar contigo porque siento que...-comienzo a hablar de carrera. Sin embargo ella hace un gesto con la mano y me vuelvo a quedar en silencio.

-No, no quiero escucharte hablar de eso. Ahora escúchame tú.-La asiática se para y yo hago lo mismo, atento a lo que tenga que decirme.-La verdad es que todo esto ha sido un malentendido por parte de ambos. Un malentendido que no hemos sido capaces de aclarar hasta ahora, pero ni toda la culpa es tuya ni toda la culpa es mía-la asiática me mira.-Por eso no creo que me merezca escuchar tus disculpas de nuevo sin que tú escuches las mías primero. Lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses.

Me quedo durante unos segundos mirando a Sakura sin saber qué decir.

-Yo también lo siento por todo. Todo lo que haya podido hacer no ha sido nunca intencionado y espero que lo sepas.-Sonrío, bastante más relajado que hace unos minutos. Veo cómo se sonroja y mira al suelo, lo que me hace sonreír más.

-¿Todo olvidado? Empezamos de cero. Como si estos meses no hubieran sucedido ¿qué te parece?-le sugiero a mi amiga.

La asiática sonríe un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza y solo con este movimiento noto el nudo que tenía en el estómago desde hacía tanto tiempo comienza a deshacerse.

* * *

ANTONIO

Todavía no sé cómo se las ha apañado Gil para conseguir que sea la habitación de Sakura, Eli y Madeleine en la que hagamos la fiesta, pero me da que ha tenido bastante que ver lo cercano que es ahora a la hermana de Alfred.

Bueno, realmente es el mejor sitio para hacerla porque está justo en el pasillo de la parte contraria de las habitaciones de los profesores y podemos estar por el pasillo y formar todo el escándalo que queramos sin problemas.

Hace rato que se ha corrido la voz, por lo que casi todo el mundo está aquí y hemos tenido que dejar la puerta abierta para que podamos estar todos juntos sin problemas.

-Toma.-Gil me tiende un vaso de algo. Huele a fanta de naranja así que supongo que será una mezcla entre esta y el vodka.

-¿Con fanta de naranja?-le pregunto mientras le doy un trago.-Es a Fran al que le gusta así.

-Ya, pero están buscando más de limón, así que este te ha tocado así. A todo esto ¿le has visto?-el albino señala hacia la ventana. Se puede ver perfectamente a la pareja sentados en el jardín.

-Ya no se separan ni para mear, macho. Es que Arthur me va a joder hasta para quitarme a mi mejor amigo.-Resoplo, dándole otro trago al contenido del vaso de plástico.

-Oye ¿y a mi no me tienes en cuenta? Encima que te traigo la bebida.-Gil intenta parecer ofendido, sin conseguirlo en lo más mínimo.

-Ya me tocará quejarme de ti cuando también pases de mi para irte con Maddie.-Le digo bromeando, aunque lo pienso realmente.

-Si acabara saliendo con ella no sería así de tonto. Los amigos son lo primero.

-Veo que ya ni niegas la posibilidad de que salgáis.

-Nah, creo que hay posibilidades, pero tampoco estoy seguro del todo. Es tan tímida.-El albino suspira y yo niego un poco con la cabeza, terminando lo que me queda de la bebida de golpe.

-Tío, así te va a subir demasiado rápido.

-Que va, si quedaba nada. Además no me va a subir, ya sabes que yo controlo.-Le sonrío y parece tranquilizarse.

-¡Gilbert, corre ven!-Alfred llama a mi amigo mientras se descojona de algo que está viendo el móvil.

Me quedo solo (otra vez) en mitad de la sala. Paseo los ojos por toda la gente que ha venido. (No veo a Emma**Esta iba?) **pero sí que veo a Chiara hablando con Feliks en el pasillo, ambos sentados cruzados de piernas y cada uno con un vaso en la mano.

Aparto la mirada de la italiana, no queriendo pensar en ella y, por instinto, miro por la ventana. En el jardín Francis y Arthur parecen a punto de besarse. También aparto la mirada de ellos, sin saber bien hacia dónde mirar para no amargarme más.

Me acerco a por otra copa de lo que sea. Pensando que, si bebo algo más y llego al punto, todo esto me va a dar igual.

Porque estoy ya harto de todo el tema este del amor. Entre lo de Emma y lo de Chiara llevo unas semanas que mejor no salir de casa.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir enamorado de Emma, pero que cortara conmigo, por su primer novio, el que le hizo tantas putadas como para que cambiara su personalidad por completo, bueno, me ha afectado más de lo que quiero admitir.

Me bebo la copa (que va bien cargada, por cierto) de dos tragos rápidos, sin notar todavía siquiera un leve mareo.

-Eh, Toño.-Eli se acerca a mi, sonriente como siempre.

-Buenas.-Le digo, correspondiendo a su sonrisa con otra radiante que no sé ni cómo soy capaz de formar.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan solitario?-Me pregunta la castaña.

-Para que veas la vida que me ha quedado. Lo que tiene que tus amigos se echen novio cuando tú acabas de entrar al mercado otra vez.

-Hostia, me he enterado de lo de Emma. No sabía que iba a cortar contigo.-Dice, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-¿No? Yo creo que lo sabiamos todos, hasta yo. Pero bueno, ya poco se puede hacer.-Le sonrío.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que tu filosofía es la mejor.

-¿Quieres que te eche algo?-le digo, señalando las bebidas apiladas en el suelo de la habitación.

-Vale, pon lo que sea que te vayas a echar tú.-La chica me pasa el vaso.

Lleno su vaso con vodka y licor de lima y echo lo mismo en el mío, solo que con la mitad de licor y el doble de vodka.

-¿Te quieres venir a dar una vuelta o algo? Resulta que hoy también estoy algo sola, o por lo menos por ahora.-Eli mira hacia Maddie, hablando con Gilbert de a saber qué. Ahora que lo pienso hace rato que tampoco veo a Sakura.

-Claro, los solitarios tenemos que agruparnos.

Mientras salimos de la habitación de las chicas nos cruzamos con Feliks y Chiara. Si la morena me ha visto, finge no haberlo hecho.

-¿Y cómo estás por lo de Emma?-Pregunta Eli una vez estamos en una zona en la que apenas hay gente.

nos iba del todo bien, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Además, estoy contento de que ella esté contenta con Govert.-Vuelvo a mentir.

-¿Ves? Si es que todo el mundo tendría que ser como tú.-Se ríe la húngara.

-Por cierto, me he enterado de que yo entro en el mercado y tú sales de él ¿no?-Le pregunto mientras le doy un trago a la bebida. Está demasiado fuerte, así que no puedo evitar una mueca.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-Pregunta, mientras se ríe un poco nerviosa.-Sí ¿te acuerdas de Vladimir? Bueno, no sé si te acordarás. Trabaja donde Govert y estuvo en el parque en Halloween.

-¿El vampiro?-Intento hacer memoria.

Eli se ríe.

-El mismo.-Dice, mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues me alegro mucho por vosotros, espero que os vaya de muerte.-Le digo, dándole otro trago a la bebida.

En algún momento de la conversación me ha empezado a subir (por fin), y no tardo en marearme. La castaña parece notarlo bastante rápido.

-Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que salgamos un poco a tomar el aire?-me pregunta, mientras me mira algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, si solo me ha subido un poco.-Me río, quitandole importancia.

La cosa es que no me sube solo un poco. A los pocos minutos de terminarme mi copa comienzo a encontrarme realmente mal.

-Te acompaño al baño y te echas agua ¿sí?-Eli me sujeta por el brazo y me dejo arrastrar hacia el baño. El contacto con el agua fría me alivia un poco el mareo que tengo.

Me ayuda a sentarme en el suelo del mismo baño y se sienta a mi lado. Al rato, o no, tampoco lo sé, su móvil comienza a sonar. Mira la pantalla pero cuelga sin contestar.

-¿Quién era? A lo mejor es importante.-Le pregunto, intentando que no se me trabe la lengua, tampoco sé si lo consigo o no.

-No pasa nada. Era Vlad, luego le hablo y le explico. ¿Estás mejor?

-No puedes dejar de hablar con tu novio por mi. Anda, corre a hablar con él.

-¿Pero qué dices? No pienso dejarte solo por hablar con él.-Se niega la húngara.

-Pues creo que eres la única. Mira cómo están Gilbert y Francis.-Refunfuño.

-Eso es porque no saben que estás mal. Es más, seguro que Gilbert se está preguntando dónde estás ahora.

-Lo dudo. Además, tampoco me importa. Que se queden todos con su pareja y me dejen a mi pudrirme del asco porque Chiara pasa de mi y Emma me ha dejado por el idiota de Govert.

La castaña se queda callada unos segundos.

-Mira, para que veas que se preocupan por ti voy a ir a por Gil, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a moverte de aquí.-Me dice, seria.

-Como si pudiera levantarme.-Me quejo, cerrando los ojos.

-Vale, no tardo ¿vale?

Antes de irse, vuelve a echarme agua en la cara y por el pelo y me hace volver a prometer que no me voy a mover del sitio.

Otra cosa es que vaya a cumplirlo.

* * *

FRANCIS

Al final he conseguido convencer a Arthur de que subamos y nos mezclemos un poco con la gente. Tampoco es que yo tenga muchas ganas de dejar el estar los dos solos, y menos sabiendo cómo va a comportarse él una vez estemos rodeados de curiosos. Además, es bastante probable que esté por ahí Alfred.

-Tampoco entiendo qué quieres hacer aquí, ni siquiera puedo ver a tus amigos.-Se queja mi novio una vez estamos ahí.

Es verdad que no soy capaz de ver ni a Gilbert ni a Antonio.

-No marginarnos. Que tú sueles estar acostumbrado a eso de estar solo, pero yo tengo un estatus que mantener.-Bromeo, antes de arrastrarle entre la gente.

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado.-Le escucho refunfuñar, aunque se deja arrastrar.

-Pues va a ser verdad que no están ninguno de los dos.-Le comento a Arthur una vez ambos tenemos una copa en la mano y nos movemos entre la gente.

-Pues tampoco vas a tener tanto estatus al final, si no sabes qué hacer cuando pierdes a esos dos de vista.-Contesta, sonriendo.

-Tú ten cuidado no se te vaya a subir eso y montes un espectáculo.-Le digo, quitándole la bebida para probarla yo.

Hago un gesto de asco, al probar el contenido del vaso y se lo devuelvo mientras él se descojona.

Cuando me dispongo a recriminarle sobre lo atrofiadas que tiene las papilas gustativas de me acerca Eli.

-Fran, por fin te encuentro. Tienes que venir conmigo ahora.-Habla atropelladamente, tirando un poco de mi camiseta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto, preocupado por la urgencia de la castaña.

-Es Antonio, está súper mal. Y tampoco encuentro a Gil por ningún lado.-Vuelve a tirar un poco de mi camiseta.

-¿Toño? ¿Dónde está?

-En el baño de la planta baja. Le he echado agua y eso, pero no creo que haya ayudado mucho.

-¿Estás segura de que está ahí?-Pregunta Arthur. Me giro, mirándole sorprendido por preocuparse por Antonio.-Lo digo porque juraría que está ahí.-Vuelve a intervenir, señalando hacia la puerta.

Efectivamente, ahí está Antonio. Lleva el pelo chorreando y, por como está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, va especialmente mal.

-Mierda, mira que le dije que se quedara en el baño.-Se queja la húngara, mirándole con desaprobación.

-Bueno, no te preocupes más, gracias por ayudarle y eso.-Le hago un gesto tranquilizador a Eli y me acerco a mi amigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Arthur también se acerca conmigo y sonrío porque, aunque nunca le ha caído bien Antonio, me acompaña a ver cómo está.

-Hombre, la parejita hace acto de presencia.-Dice el castaño, cruzando los brazos nada más nos ve aparecer.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto, ignorando el comentario.

-Mal ¿cómo voy a estar?

Sí, viendo su estado la pregunta quizás no era la mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Quieres que salga contigo para que te de un poco el aire?-Me ofrezco, cogiéndole el brazo para que tenga más apoyo.

El castaño se suelta y me mira con odio.

Me quedo estático. Jamás me había mirado de esa forma, es más, creo que solo le he visto así dos veces durante toda nuestra amistad. Y ninguna de las dos veces terminó bien la cosa.

-Antonio ¿qué te pasa?-Vuelvo a preguntarle, con cautela.

-¿Que qué me pasa?-mi amigo suelta una risa que me hace estremecerme.-¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Mejor no digas nada.-Interviene Arthur, conciliador.

-Tú a callar, que me has quitado a mi mejor amigo por una estúpida apuesta.

La gente comienza a juntarse a nuestro alrededor y yo empiezo a notar el sudor frío en las manos.

-Venga, Antonio, vamos a que te de el aire, que no sabes lo que dices.-Le corto, antes de que comience a hablar de más.

-No, no quiero que me de el aire. Y menos quiero que me acompañes tú.

-¿Qué quería decir con que soy solo una apuesta?-Me pregunta Arthur, alejándose un poco de mi.

-No quería decir nada, no sabe lo que dice, solo mira cómo está.-Digo, rápidamente.

-Claro que sé lo que digo.-El hispano se separa de la pared para acercarse a mi, bastante tambaleante.

-Vamos, Antonio, no quieres decirlo.-Vuelvo a insistir, volviendo a tender mi brazo hacia él para que se apoye y volviendo a ser rechazado.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás lo que yo quiera o no quiera?

-Te conozco lo suficiente.

-No lo creo.-Vuelve a mirarme con los ojos rojos por el alcohol.-Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de preocuparte por cómo estoy o no desde lo de Emma. Solo te preocupas del idiota de Kirkland y de lo bien que os va.

-Eso no es verdad. Vamos, Toño, déjalo ya y no digas nada de lo que te arrepientas mañana.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no te lo mereces.-continúa el castaño, que aún con tanto alcohol como lleva es capaz de vocalizar perfectamente.-Porque tú no le quieres y nunca lo has hecho. ¿Eso es justo? Yo llevo queriendo a Chiara desde hace no sé cuánto, y quise a Emma con todo mi corazón y estoy solo. Hasta Gil y tú pasáis de mi. Y tú, que solo empezaste a ir tras Kirkland para ganar la estúpida apuesta lo consigues todo.-Suelta el hispano.

-¿Una apuesta? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy?

-Sí. Nos apostamos una copa a que no era capaz de conquistarte.-Mira a Arthur, burlón.-Por cierto, te debo la copa aún.-Se dirige ahora a mi.

-Vete a la mierda, Bonnefoy.-No me espero la hostia hasta que no noto como la mano del inglés se estampa contra mi mejilla, haciéndome girar la cara.

Me quedo completamente estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Puedo ver a Arthur alejarse entre la gente. En algún momento Antonio también se ha empezado a alejar, por el otro lado del pasillo.

La gente alrededor se dedica a cuchichear, pero no les presto atención.

Mi primer impulso es ir tras Arthur, decirle que es todo mentira, que habla el enfado de Antonio. Pero sé que no voy a ser capaz de mentirle otra vez, y también sé que no voy a ser capaz de que me escuche.

Decido ir detrás de Antonio, que sigue tambaleándose por el pasillo.

-Tú ¿Se puede saber lo que has hecho, imbécil?-Exploto. Sé que no debería, que es mi mejor amigo y que no está bien, pero no me importa. No ahora.

-Sabes que es verdad. Te lo mereces. Si yo estoy solo tú también tienes que estarlo.

-Eres un egoísta, Antonio. Sabes lo que siento por él, sabes que empezó como una apuesta pero no terminó como tal. Lo único que buscabas era volver a fastidiarle. Porque siempre buscas eso, estar por encima de él, creerte superior.

-Se lo merece.-El hispano se gira para encararme y, por primera vez en todos los años que llevamos de amistad tengo ganas de pegarle. De cruzarle la cara tal y como mi novio acaba de hacerme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque ha conseguido una persona que de verdad le quiere? ¿Porque su pareja no le trata como un objeto para olvidar a su ex?-Sé que estoy tocando un punto sensible, sé lo que le dolió el que Emma le dejara por Govert. Pero me da igual.

-¡Bonnefoy, para!-Una voz femenina viene desde el fondo del pasillo.-Suficiente.

Chiara viene, sola, dirección a nosotros.

Respiro, intentando calmar mi pecho que sube y baja descontrolado.

-Chiara.-Dice Antonio al verla.

-Y tú a callar que bastante has liado ya con la tontería de emborracharte. No te pensaba así de estúpido.-La italiana sigue andando hasta colocarse entre ambos.

Me quedo mirándola, comenzando a pensar en lo que realmente acaba de pasar. En todo lo que le he dicho a Antonio, sin medir mis palabras y sabiendo cómo está.

-Vete, ya me quedo yo con él.-La italiana hace un gesto con la mano, echándome.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto, algo más tranquilo.

-No creo que lo haga peor que tú, de todas formas.-Contesta la castaña, segura de si misma.

Vacilo uno o dos segundos más.

-He visto a Arthur salir hacia el bosque, yo de ti iba pensando en qué iba a decirle porque se le veía realmente cabreado. Ahora fuera.-Vuelve a insistir la italiana, autoritaria.

Aún algo aturdido por todo lo que acaba de pasar me giro, comenzando a recorrer el pasillo por el que he llegado casi corriendo buscando a Antonio.

Una vez he llegado al final del mismo me vuelvo a girar para ver a Chiara sentada en el suelo al lado de Antonio, ella abanicándole y él apoyando la su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Después me giro, dispuesto a encontrar a Arthur y explicárselo todo.

Sin embargo, todos mis intentos de encontrarle se ven frustrados. Una hora después de buscarle por todos lados se me acerca Alfred.

-He estado con Arthur.-Suelta el de las gafas. Lo dice totalmente neutral, como si fuera normal que, de entre todas las personas, haya acudido a él, su ex.

-¿Tú?

-¿Y qué esperabas, que le dejara por vagar solo por ahí mientras tú te ibas con tu amigo?

Me quedo en silencio, sabiendo que el americano tiene razón.

-Dice que no quiere verte. Bueno, para ser justos dice que no quiere saber nada más de ti.

Noto cómo el mundo se me viene encima, sin poder asimilar que acabo de perder a Arthur por una tontería que ya ni recordaba.

-Aunque creo que está lo bastante colado por ti como para escucharte y, con suerte, perdonarte.-Vuelve a decir Alfred.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-le pregunto, estupefacto. Después de todo yo fui una de las razones por la que cortaron.

-Porque se lo que es perder a la persona que quieres por una tontería.-Dice el americano, encogiéndose de hombros.-Y porque me caes bien. Ahora vete, y más te vale pensar algo lo suficientemente bueno si no quieres joderla del todo.

Sin dejarme decir nada más, Alfred se gira. Dejándome con la duda de si se refería a Arthur o a otra persona, aunque rápidamente comienzo a pensar en cómo solucionar todo esto.

* * *

ARTHUR

Acabo de echar a Alfred de la habitación. Sólo estábamos nosotros solos, y ha sido mejor, porque sino creo que me habría costado mucho más tranquilizarme. Es gracioso que mi ex haya sido quien, de todas las personas, me ha consolado por la traición de Francis…

Tomo aire y decido salir a que me dé un poco el aire fuera, esperando no ver a nadie que me pregunte por mi cara toda roja de haber llorado. Sin embargo, parece que hoy la mala suerte está de mi parte.

-¿Arthur?-Pregunta Francis, con voz queda. Está prácticamente en la puerta de mi habitación, y no tengo escapatoria.

-Ah, eres tu-le miro un instante a los ojos pero luego desvío la mirada hacia abajo, sin ganas de verle, maldiciendo mi suerte.

-¿Esperabas a otra persona?

A medida que va hablando el francés se acerca un poco a mi, lentamente.

\- A ti no, desde luego

-Debo suponer que te has tomado en serio lo que ha dicho Antonio ahí arriba ¿verdad?

Le miro dolido al escuchar el nombre del bastardo ese.

-Ahora dirás que es mentira, ¿no? Lo peor es que ni siquiera me extraña.

\- No, me duele admitirlo, pero no es mentira. Aunque tampoco es toda la verdad-Francis se queda callado, mirándome directamente a los ojos.-Puedo explicarlo, si acaso aún quieres escuchar toda la historia, aunque entendería que no fuera así-coge aire, intentando contener las lágrimas que le humedecen los ojos.

Suspiro y asiento.

-A ver qué dices. Más te vale que no sea otra mentira...

-Es verdad que todo empezó como una apuesta. A principio de curso, cuando solamente hablábamos para fastidiarnos y cuando ninguno de los dos soportaba apenas al otro-vuelve a acercarse un poco más a mi-.Y, si quieres escuchar toda la verdad, no me arrepiento de ella. Porque si no llega a ser por esa estupidez inmadura no me habría acercado de nuevo a ti, ni me habría dado cuenta de cómo eres. No me habrías conseguido que me enamorara de ti, en definitiva.

Da otro paso, y alarga el brazo para rozar el dorso de mi mano.

\- P-Pero...-no me aparto, pero tampoco hago nada para acercarme a él-¿y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿O tampoco pensabas hacerlo?

-¿Y destrozar todo lo que había conseguido contigo?

Niego con la cabeza y siento como se me cae una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Da igual, pero habría sido mejor eso a enterarme de esta manera, no crees?

\- Estaba asustado. No quería perderte y me daba miedo tu reacción-dice mientras me saca la lágrima con un dedo, ignorando cómo una comienza a caer por su propia mejilla.

Sollozo levemente, y en un revuelo le tomo del cuello de la camisa con violencia, acercándolo a mí.

-¡Joder! ¡Eres idiota, Francis!-estallo, ya sin poder contenerme, acercándome un paso más cerca a él-. Cómo vas a perderme? Cómo, si llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conocí? Aunque estas cosas... A veces eres realmente estúpido...

\- Porque Antonio tenía razón. No te merezco, y menos después de lo que he hecho y de haberlo escondido-Francis se limpia las lágrimas, aunque al momento comienzan a salir más-. No me merezco que alguien como tú me quiera y lo sé. Por eso temo el momento en el que te des cuenta y encuentres a alguien mejor, que merezca más la pena que yo.

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices!? Soy yo quien no te merece a ti, y quien debería estar asustado por perderte. Sé que no soy como las demás personas con las que has salido, y muchas veces tengo miedo de defraudarte por mi actitud tan rara. Te has pasado con esto de la apuesta, pero en el fondo sé que eres buena persona y mereces realmente la pena. Soy yo quien tiene miedo de que conozcas a alguien que te trate mejor que yo, con quien realmente te sientas a gusto... tengo miedo de perderte otra vez, Francis.

Sin poder evitarlo, empiezo a llorar, escondiendo la cara en el pecho del mayor.

-¿Cómo vas a defraudarme, si eres tú quien me ha hecho entender qué es realmente el amor?

-Anda ya, no hace falta que digas ahora esas cosas para hacerme sentir bien después de tu cagada…-digo, sollozando aún más.

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo en serio. Porque te quiero aún con tus rarezas y tus cambios de humor, y tu vergüenza y tu todo.

Francis me hace separarme de él un poco para poder darme un beso suave en la mejilla. Aprovechando que me ha separado y tras su beso abrazo a Francis con fuerza.

-Yo… yo también te quiero-le respondo, con la voz quebrada.

-Perdón. Por todo lo que he hecho. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

-Te perdono.

Las palabras de Francis son sinceras, y decido darle una oportunidad, sabiendo que a pesar de todo, Francis me quiere. Hay cosas que me ha dicho y hecho que no se pueden simplemente fingir para ganar una apuesta…

* * *

FELICIANO

El colmo de todos los colmos ha sido el reparto de las habitaciones de esta excursión. Sí, me ha tocado compartir la habitación con Ludwig. Bueno, y con Gilbert y Feliks, pero esos dos no tienen mucha importancia en lo mio.

La cosa es que, por más que he intentado arreglar las cosas entre los dos él parece no darse cuenta de nada. Por ejemplo, el otro día, que me quedé la hora entera de Lengua en clase solo para hacerle compañía, cuando podría haberme ido. Y lo único que recibo es un gracias.

Aprovechando que estoy solo en el cuarto me tiro en la cama. Debería estar recogiendo las cosas ya que falta menos de una hora para que dejemos el hotel y, la verdad, es que lo tengo todo hecho un desastre. Pero no tengo ganas, y falta aún una hora. En una hora da tiempo a muchas cosas.

Me acomodo en la cama, notando cómo me voy quedando dormido poco a poco.

Cuando escucho la llave en la puerta abro los ojos. No han pasado ni diez minutos y ya me han arruinado la siesta. Ludwig me ha arruinado la siesta.

Solamente veo su silueta a contra luz, pero no necesito más para reconocerle.

Antes de que le de al interruptor decido hacerme el dormido, curioso por saber qué haría. Cierro los ojos justo en el momento en el que se enciende la bombilla y finjo remolonear un poco, sin despertarme.

Durante un momento no escucho nada. Luego la puerta se cierra, despacio, y escucho los pasos del rubio, que se acerca a la cama.

El colchón se hunde bajo su peso cuando se sienta a solo unos centímetros de mi. Contengo la respiración sin darme cuenta, deseando abrir los ojos. Deseando poder simplemente levantarme y besarle.

Sin embargo, como siempre, no pasa nada.

Yo continúo haciéndome el dormido y él sigue sentado unos minutos más antes de levantarse y, por el ruido, entrar al baño.

Cuando escucho cómo cierra la puerta entreabro los ojos y compruebo que no está a la vista.

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, yendo a la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que el alemán salga.

No tarda apenas, o por lo menos a mi no me parecen más que un par de segundos antes de ver la puerta del baño abrirse.

-Lud...wig-le llamo, captando la atención de sus ojos azules.

-¿Te he despertado?

-Algo así-sonrío un poco, más para mi que para él.-Pero eso no importa.

-¿Pasa algo?-vuelve a preguntar Lud, poniéndose justo en frente de mi, aunque bastante más alejado de lo que me gustaría.

-Pasa algo, entre nosotros y desde hace tiempo.-Le digo, porque durante los minutos que he fingido dormir, con solo notar los nervios por tenerle tan cerca, he tomado la decisión de hacer lo que siempre he temido hacer.

-No te entiendo, Feliciano.-Puedo notar perfectamente cómo se tensan todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Listo para luchar, o para huir, más bien.

-Yo tampoco me entiendo a veces.-tomo aire.-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de lo que te voy a decir ahora, Lud, pero no aguanto más. Necesito que sepas algo y que lo escuches de mis propios labios.

El rubio no dice nada, solo me mira, esperando que siga, supongo. Más tenso que antes, si eso es posible.

-Ludwig, seguramente vaya a arruinar lo que queda de nuestra amistad por un impulso idiota. Nos conocemos desde hace años, demasiados años. Y creo que desde pequeño ya me gustabas. Solo quería estar contigo, jugar contigo y con nadie más.-sonrío, con nostalgia.-Pero eso cambió, y pasó a ser algo más. Porque pasaron de ser cosas de niño a cosas reales, adultas.

El de ojos azules abre la boca, pero le mando callar con un gesto, sin dejar yo de hablar.

-Y a las personas adultas no les gusta alguien, sino que se enamoran. A veces de personas que casi ni conocen y, otras veces como me ha pasado a mi, se enamoran de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Sin que importe el tiempo que hayan pasado separados ni el tiempo que hayan pasado juntos. Cada vez que ven a la persona de la que están enamorados sienten que no pueden ni respirar.

Y eso me pasa a mi, contigo. Casi me haces olvidarme de cómo respirar, de cómo hablar o de cómo pensar en algo diferente a un tú y yo. Me paso las noches pensando en la remota posibilidad que estuviéramos juntos ¿cómo sería? ¿seríamos tan felices como yo lo imagino? Pero son solo eso, ideas de antes de dormir. Cosas que nunca van a poder pasar.-noto cómo se va apretando el nudo en mi garganta con cada palabra que digo. Ninguna parece hacer reaccionar al de ojos azules, que solo me mira, atónito.

-Y sé que vas a rechazarme. Y lo peor es que aún así, no he sido capaz de aguantar más. Porque ya no me es suficiente con ser tu mejor amigo. No quiero ser tu mejor amigo, quiero ser lo que tú significas para mi, un faro que ilumina mi oscuridad. Porque sí, te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti.-Respiro, acelerado. Temiendo no poder retener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos. Esperando alguna reacción del alemán, que sigue sin moverse, mirándome.

Y decido que el daño ya está hecho, ya he echado a perder nuestra amistad ¿por qué no aprovechar?

Me acerco a él, quedando a pocos centímetros.

-Perdón por esto también.-Le digo, antes de alzar mi cara y buscar sus labios con los míos. Solo quiero un roce, saber al menos a qué saben los labios que nunca voy a poder tener.

Una vez los he rozado me alejo, antes de que pueda reaccionar, dispuesto a ser yo el que huya.

Pero algo me lo impide, la mano de Ludwig en mi espalda, sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. Esta vez siendo ellos los buscados.

Noto cómo toda la tensión acumulada se disuelve y mis mejillas se humedecen. Profundizo el beso, pasando las manos por el pelo de Ludwig.

La mano que no tengo en mi espalda limpia una de las gotas que recorren mis mejillas.

-No seas tonto.-Me susurra Lud, separándose tan solo unos segundos.

-Y tú no me rompas el momento.-Le recrimino, sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, volviendo a juntar mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

ELIZABETHA

Acabo de volver de la excursión. Me ha dado tiempo de llegar a casa, ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Justo después he venido corriendo hasta casa de Vladimir, ya que le dije que podía si no llegaba muy tarde.

Cuando estoy frente a la puerta de su casa, llamo al timbre, nerviosa, esperando a que me abran mirándome las manos. Contra todo pronóstico, no es Vladimir quien me abre, sino su hermano pequeño, Aurel, que me hace pasar al salón, sin rastro de Vlad.

-¿Y tu hermano?-pregunto sentándome en el salón.

-Duchándose. O puede que ya no, no se escucha más el agua-el peque se sienta a mi lado-¿Jugamos a algo?

-Vale. ¿A que quieres jugar?-pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad, aún inquieta ante la idea de enfrentar a Vlad después de lo que hicimos la última vez que nos vimos...

-Quiere jugar a irse a colorear a su cuarto y dejar a los mayores hablar un ratito de cosas de mayores ¿verdad?-aparece Vlad con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y haciendole un gesto a su hermano ara que se vaya.

-V-Vlad, hola - le saludo tensa, sonrojándome al notar la toalla-. ¿Como estás?

-No puede ser-se sienta a su lado, mirándome fijamente. Trago saliva, sin saber a qué se refiere exactamente-. ¿Todavía te sigues sonrojado por eso? Si te sientes más cómoda me la quito.-Dice mientras tira un poco de la toalla.

Abro los ojos como platos al ver lo que pretende hacer, porque además Auriel sigue aquí.

-¿¡P-Pero qué haces!?-chillo histérica echándome hacia el rápidamente y poniendo una mano encima de la suya, evitando que tire más de la toalla.- Tu hermano está ahí. -le susurra.

-Y por eso llevo un pantalón corto debajo. No sé en qué perversiones estás pensando, Eli.-Sonríe intentando parecer inocente. Suelto una carcajada de puros nervios, dándole un golpe no muy flojo en el brazo, apartando la mano y volviendo a mi sitio.

-¡Eres un idiota! A saber en que perversiones piensas tú.

-¿Yo? No estamos hablando de mi, pero si te interesa saberlo te diré que ya conoces unas pocas.-Dice, vacilando un poco.

Me río más a causa de los nervios, sin saber qué responderle exactamente, odiando que él sea tan jodidamente imprevisible. Al oír lo último que Vlad dice aprieto los ojos, sonrojándome.

-Yo he pensado en lo obvio después de esa propuesta tan indecente.

-Lo que yo te diga, una pervertida total.-Mira el móvil un momento, dejando de prestar atención a Eli. Sonríe y lo vuelve a dejar en la mesa.-¿Te puedes creer que Gov dice que no se cree que esté malo? El muy capullo me acaba de decir que me lo estoy inventando para escaquearme.-Hace los ojos en blanco.

-¡No soy una pervertida!-le refuto riéndome más.- Espera, ¿estás malo? ¿O sea que no tienes pensado ir a trabajar?-alzo una ceja.

-Eso dicen todas las pervertidas. Y no, claro que no estoy malo si pasamos por alto la resaca. Es solo que no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar hoy.-se estira un poco más en el sillón, acomodándose mejor.

-¿¡Cómo que no tienes ganas de trabajar!? Vladimir, escucha, NADIE tiene ganas de ir al trabajo. No es cuestión de ganas, sino de necesidad. Y, en este caso, me has vuelto a hacer venir en vano, ¿no? Esta vez tu mismo puedes cuidar de tu hermano...

-No, realmente te he hecho venir para saber si la cagué el otro día.-admite, bajando la voz hasta que no es más que un susurro.

Me quedo unos instantes en silencio, realmente tensa, sin saber cómo abordar este tema, que tarde o temprano iba a salir...

-Ah. Eso... la cuestión más bien sería si yo la cagué - aparto la mirada a mis pies, bastante más nerviosa que antes.-Yo... no me arrepiento de lo que hice - admito con dificultad, llevándome una mano a un mechón de pelo y comenzando a enrollarlo en un dedo.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento. Es más, volvería a hacerlo-admite con más facilidad que yo.- Aunque ahora no, no quiero traumatizar a Auriel tan pequeño.-Sonríe un poco burlón.

-¿N-No?-balbuceo poniéndome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.-que alivio... estaba así segura de que si.-susurro.-¡por supuesto que no quieres ni puedes traumatizale siendo así de pequeño!-me ríe

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Eso sería bastante estúpido por mi parte.

-¡Yo que sé! Eres tan imprevisible...

-¿Imprevisible? Oh venga, no soy imprevisible. Todo lo que hago tiene sentido, lo que pasa es que no todo el mundo está capacitado para darse cuenta-le da palmaditas de consolación en la confío en que algún día lo consigas, joven padawan.-Se ríe, bastante aliviado al notar que no hay nada más allá de la tensión que sabe que es capaz de provocar en mi. Ni malos rollos ni cosas por el estilo.

-Argh, no digas tonterías, claro que lo eres. Hasta tu hermano lo ha dicho más de una vez.-hago los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, pero mi hermano se pierde hasta con el argumento de los capítulos de Doraemon así que no creo que sea la mejor referencia.

-¿Pero ahora resulta que hablas de mi con todo el mundo? A ver si voy a tener que empezar a asustarme.-Se ríe también, pasándose la mano por el brazo.-Sabes que a este paso me echas el brazo abajo ¿no?

-Al contrario, es el quien suele hablarme de ti - digo encogiéndome de hombros-¡Pero si es que eres un debilucho!

-Vaya, no creía a Govert capaz de iniciar conversaciones él solito, es toda una agradable sorpresa. Y no, lo que pasa es que tú eres una bestia.

-Fue al principio, preguntándome que cómo me caías y cosas así - me río-. ¿Qué voy a ser yo una bestia? ¡Tu que no aguantas un par de golpecitos!

-Que mono, eso es que estaba celoso de ti porque no quiere compartirme con nadie.-hace un gesto con la mano-Cosa totalmente comprensible, dicho sea de paso.

-Qué tonto eres - me río haciendo los ojos en blanco- no te lo creas tanto.

-De esperanzas se vive.-se levanta-creo que voy a ver cómo está Auriel, el pobre tiene que estar algo aburrido.

Chasqueo la lengua y cuando me quedo sola saco el móvil, esperando a que vuelva. Vlad no tarda en volver a aparecer, arrastrando un poco a Aurel de la mano mientras se descojona.

-Eli, escucha que te quiere preguntar una cosa.-dice mientras sigue riéndose.

-¿Qué pasó el otro día que casi os peleáis?-pregunta el más pequeño, mirando raro a su hermano por volver a reirse al escucharle.

Miro a Vlad alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué el otro día casi nos peleamos? ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?

-De que Vlad se quejaba de que no le ibas a hablar nunca más.-señala a su hermano que pone cara de horror y le intenta tapar la boca.

-¿Qué no le iba a hablar nunca más?-pregunto interesada, levantándome y yendo hacia el, sonriendo levemente.- No sabia sobre eso, cuéntamelo.

-No, no va a contar nada porque no tiene edad para cotillear-sigue tapándole la boca al más pequeño, que intenta hablar.

-Anda, déjale hablar, me da curiosidad lo que tiene que decir-. Me agacha al niño y le sonrío.-¿Quieres decírmelo al oído?

-La curiosidad mató al gato.

-¿Tan secreto es?-ruedo los ojos, antes de guiñarle un ojo al niño.

-No es tan secreto, solo no quiero que se te suba mucho el ego si lo escuchas.-le quita la mano de la boca a Auriel.

-¿Subirseme el ego a mi? Ni que fuera Gilbert - ruedo los ojos y sonrío.- Cómo sea, dímelo, anda, no te hagas de rogar.- pido acercándome a él.

-No me extrañaría con lo que te juntas con él-dice alzando una ceja-. ¿Y qué gano yo a cambio de decírtelo?

Me sonrojo, poniéndome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Tu dirás. Pero no vayas a decir ninguna tontería extraña, ¿eh?

-Aceptas a salir un día conmigo. No en este plan de venir a mi casa ni nada, una salida de verdad-dice, sonriendo de lado.

Mi sonrojo va a más, pero a pesar de todo asiento, pues he de admitir que la idea me atrae.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero quién va a cuidar de tu hermano entonces?

Vladimir se gira a su hermano, que lo mira todo curioso.

-¿Tienes ganas de dormir en casa de un amigo?-le pregunta, sonriendo hacia mi.

Aurel asiente mientras yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Y bueno, dime ya esa cosa tan secreta.

-Nada que no sepas ya. Solo temí por haberla cagado por completo el otro día-admite sin perder la sonrisa-. Me acabo de ganar una cita, ¿no?

Asiento, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

MADELEINE

Ya han acabado los cuatro días que se suponían que íbamos a estar aquí, y todo parece haber ido mejorando a medida que han pasado los días. Mientras voy en el bus de vuelta a la ciudad, decido con Elizabetha un tema muy serio...

-¿Qué vas a hacer al final?

La pregunta de Elizabetha me hace morderme el labio, indecisa.

-No sé. Quizás no…

-Díselo, no seas tonta-insiste la húngara-. Se nota que está coladito por ti.

Siento que mis mejillas se enrojecen.

-P-Pero…

-Cuando lleguemos y bajemos del bus acércate y dile que le quieres.

-Shh-me apresuro a taparle la boca a mi amiga, quien se ríe. Miro hacia atrás, donde va Gilbert con sus amigos. Parece no haber oído nada, menos mal. Suelto un suspiro de alivio y aparto mi mano de la boca de Elizabetha.

-¿De verdad crees que te van a oír con todo este jaleo?

-Quizás…

-Anda, no lo pienses más y sigue mi consejo. Conozco mucho a Gil y sé que te quiere. De hecho él mismo me lo insinuó una vez… Por no decir que me lo dijo entre líneas.

Sé que Elizabetha no miente, pero me da muchísima vergüenza declararme a Gil, pero al ver que el no da el paso, he decidido con Elizabetha y Sakura ser yo quien lo dé.

Cuando el bus llega finalmente a su destino trago saliva con fuerza y bajo del vehículo con las piernas temblándome. Estoy a punto de hacer quizás la mayor locura de mi vida, pero… Elizabetha suena tan segura, además de que me fío mucho de mi amiga.

Cuando recojo mi maleta, que no pesa mucho, me acerco tímidamente al grupo en el que está Gil. Me da cosa interrumpir, pero es que es ahora o nunca. Suelto la maleta y tomo aire antes de hablar.

-Gilbert, digo Gil-me corrijo rápidamente interrumpiendo la conversación del grupo y haciendo que todos claven sus miradas en mí, aunque decido no vacilar y decírselo ya-. ¿Podemos hablar?

Francis suelta un silbido alzando las cejas, dándole ánimos a su amigo. Se nota bastante qué es lo que voy a decirle, y me da bastante vergüenza… solo espero que esto valga la pena.

-C-Claro-se ríe el chico llevándome una mano a la cabeza, nervioso-. Ven.

Gil me toma del brazo y me lleva hacia un lugar en el que apenas hay nadie, alejados del resto.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta el albino con una sonrisa.

-Y-Yo…-no puedo rajarme ahora. Debo decírselo sí o sí-. Verás, yo… Estos días me los he pasado muy bien junto a ti y quería darte las gracias por todo.

Gilbert se sonroja a medida que voy hablando y agacha la mirada a sus pies.

-Yo también lo he pasado genial. Ha sido una semana muy awesome.

Sonrío al oír al chico decir eso último y en un impulso me acerco a besarle en los labios, ya dispuesta a todo…

Sin embargo, en el último momento Gilbert gira la cabeza y mis labios acaban en su mejilla. Me siento completamente idiota, sobre todo al ver que Gilbert no hace nada por unir nuestros labios, así que intento separarme lo más dignamente que puedo.

-G-Gracias, Gil-susurro, sin mirarle a la cara, antes de irme prácticamente corriendo hacia donde he dejado mi maleta, dispuesta a irme a casa corriendo.

-¿Te vas sola, Maddie?

-Sí, Al, tengo prisa.

Le contesto rápido a mi hermano cuando paso cerca de él, quien parece haberse dado cuenta ahora de mi presencia. Él asiente y sigue hablando con ¿Feliks? Como sea, me voy corriendo con mi maleta en dirección a mi casa, sin mirar atrás.

XOXOXOXO

GILBERT

Miro cómo Madeleine se va casi corriendo, sin mirar a nadie y me siento como una mierda.

Ni siquiera sé por qué he tenido el reflejo de girar mi cabeza, simplemente no me he dado cuenta del movimiento hasta que he sentido cómo sus labios han rozado mi mejilla.

Creo que acabo de fastidiar, y bien, la única oportunidad que iba a tener con ella.

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que esto significa obligo a mis pies (que pesan como si tuvieran plomo) a moverse lo más rápido que soy capaz, esperando alcanzarla. Pero la rubia es demasiado rápida y, entre todos los alumnos, me cuesta bastante localizarla.

La diviso casi al final de la calle y comienzo a correr más rápido, maldiciendo la gilipollez que acabo que hacer. Bueno, realmente maldiciéndolo todo.

Alargo aún más la zancada (si es que eso es posible) hasta que noto que empiezo a ganarle terreno Maddie, que no corre aunque lleva un paso bastante rápido.

-¡Maddie!-la llamo, sin obtener ninguna señal de que me haya escuchado.

Vuelvo a maldecir entre dientes.

-¡Eh Maddie, espera!-Vuelvo a intentarlo. Esta vez la rubia se gira, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Tengo toda su atención clavada en mi, cosa que me tranquiliza durante un solo segundo.

Justo después me doy cuenta de que ella no está en la acera, sino en mitad de un paso de cebra.

-¡Cuidado!-Le grito, intentando alcanzarla sin éxito.

Puedo ver perfectamente cómo ella vuelve rápidamente los ojos hacia el coche, sin embargo, ni ella para apartarse ni yo para apartarla, somos más rápidas que el vehículo.

Lo siguiente que veo es el cuerpo de la rubia ser lanzado por los aires, cayendo con un golpe sordo en el suelo.

No se mueve.


	13. Graduación

**Entrada 13: Graduación**

Por fin, hoy es el día que muchos de nosotros ansiábamos que llegara. El día en el que nos diremos adiós, al menos para con el instituto: Nuestra graduación. Aún estoy que no me lo puedo creer... Llevo esperando este día desde que entré en bachillerato, y ya a partir de hoy podré decir que estoy graduado.

Al final, casi todos, por no decir todos, hemos salido limpios de bachiller... Incluso Gilbert ha conseguido sacarse el curso, y eso es mucho decir... Sin embargo, no ha corrido la misma suerte Chiara, a quien parece que le ha quedado al final biología (¿o era química? No me acuerdo). Como sea, (casi) todos vamos a selectividad, y estoy super ansioso. Aún así, hoy va a ser un día inolvidable y no pienso rayarme pensando en la PAU que viene en dos semanas. Hoy es un día para celebrar y ser felices.

_Entrada publicada el 03-06-2015_

* * *

ALFRED

El silencio que se ha formado entre Gilbert y yo se va volviendo tenso, y eso que no sé leer los ambientes. No que no me lleve bien con él, sino que esta es una situación delicada.

Estamos sentados junto a mis padres en la sala de espera del hospital mientras esperamos a que a mi hermana le terminen de hacer una prueba en las piernas (por lo pronto, la derecha la tiene fracturada).

Cuando mi hermana sale de la sala, siendo empujada en una silla de ruedas por una enfermera, Gilbert se levanta veloz y va hacia ella, deshaciéndose rápidamente de la otra mujer. Intercambia un par de palabras con Madeleine antes de traerla hacia donde estamos mis padres y yo.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto a Madeleine levantándome hacia ella, quien sonríe débilmente y se encoge de hombros.

-No es lo peor por lo que he pasado.

Verla así me duele mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que las humillaciones del comunista imbécil. Tiene el labio inferior partido, le han echado puntos en casi todo el antebrazo izquierdo y tiene varios moratones en la frente. Pero a pesar de todo, se mantiene optimista y va mejorando rápido. Lleva casi cuatro días en el hospital. Cuando la trajeron estaba inconsciente, y los médicos temían que entrase en coma, pero eso no pasó. La operaron de urgencias de la pierna y luego la dejaron un día en la UVI. Al ver que no estaba tan grave la bajaron a planta. Durante todo este tiempo Gilbert ha estado aquí. Quiso ser el primero en hablar con ella y mis padres se lo permitieron. Estuvo un buen cuarto de hora en la habitación con ella, y cuando salió estaba bastante contento. Se quedó fuera mientras mis padres y yo entramos a ver a Maddie, que también se le veía bastante contenta.

-¿Te van a hacer más pruebas ahora?-pregunta mi madre a mi hermana, que niega con la cabeza-. Pues entonces volvamos a tu habitación.

Gilbert es quien se ofrece a llevar a mi hermana, y nadie dice nada en contra.

No sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos, pero Gil se ve bastante culpable de lo que le está pasando a mi hermana. Le he preguntado, pero me ha dicho que simplemente quiere estar junto a ella porque la quiere. Es más que obvio que se gustan, pero no pensaba que Gilbert estuviera dispuesto a pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella en el hospital...

* * *

NATASHA

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Toris me interrumpe de memorizar los apuntes de biología y chasqueo la lengua.

-Toris, me acabas de interrumpir en el peor momento.

Me giro a él, resoplando, y al ver la cara de preocupación que pone sonrío levemente. Es increíble lo inocente que es este chico.

-L-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-Menos mal.

-Es que últimamente te ves muy seria.

-Es que siempre estoy así.

-No, ahora lo estás más-niega Toris.

La verdad, no creo que discutir como de seria me veo normalmente sea lo mejor que tratar en una biblioteca pública, por lo que decido darle la razón rápidamente y volver a enfrascarme en mis estudios. Hace una semana que nos dieron las vacaciones en el instituto y desde ese día Toris y yo no hemos parado de visitar la biblioteca del barrio. Nos pasamos prácticamente los días aquí, excepto los fines de semana.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Creo que deberías relajarte un poco.

Alzo una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Perdona? Tenemos selectividad en nada y me dices que me relaje.

-Te recuerdo que mañana tenemos la graduación, y no vas a estar estudiando.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-sonrío de lado, retándole.

-N-No... es un día muy importante en el que tienes que disfrutar y pasarlo bien con tus amigos, no estudiando. Va a ser lo último así divertido que puedas hacer antes de selectividad.

Sé que tiene razón, pero aún así...

-Anda, no pongas esa cara.

La petición de Toris podría ser menos convincente de no ser por la sonrisa que me regala. Es tan pura y llena de vida que encuentro imposible negarme a eso y acabo sonriendo yo también.

-Lo sé, sé que debo estar más tranquila, pero tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena y la nota de corte no me llegue-

-Seguro que te llega-me corta el chico, poniéndome un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido de mi coleta tras la oreja-. Te estás esforzando mucho y estoy seguro de que lo vas a bordar todo. Confío en ti. Además, la media de bachillerato la tienes muy alta. Seguro que te da para Medicina...

-Eso espero.

Las palabras de mi novio consiguen hacerme sonrojar, y desvío la mirada de sus ojos hacia mis apuntes, a la vez que mi sonrisa se ensancha.

-Estás sonriendo.

A pesar de que lo dice con fórmula de pregunta, es una afirmación directa que me hace sonreír aún más.

-Mentira.

-Eso sí que es una vil mentira-ríe Toris agachándose para mirarme a la cara, pero yo la giro más hacia el otro lado y la chica sentada a mi lado me mira con desdén, pero no me importa-. Mírame, Natasha.

Me río y abro la boca para contestarle, pero antes de decir nada alguien de la mesa de enfrente nos suelta un "Shhh" y Toris se ríe silenciosamente, y yo no soy menos.

-Vas a hacer que nos echen-le recrimino fingiendo estudiar de nuevo. La verdad es que no voy tan mal. Con esto de venir aquí regularmente me está cundiendo bastante. Además, teniendo en cuenta que muchos no van a empezar a estudiar hasta después de la graduación se podría decir que les llevo cierta ventaja.

-Si nos echan será por tu culpa.

Niego con la cabeza, sonriente.

Las próximas horas me las paso repasando Biología y Química, mientras que Toris estudia Historia del Arte. Cuando llega la hora de cerrar salimos con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Aún no ha anochecido del todo (menos mal), por lo que decidimos darnos un pequeño paseo de camino a nuestras casas.

-¿Te llevo la mochila?

Asiento, ya que mi mochila pesa bastante, y se la paso. Al ver la cara que pone suelto una pequeña risa.

-Llevo los libros de casi todas las asignaturas. Más las libretas correspondientes...

-Joder-suelta el chico entre dientes, acomodándose mi mochila en la espalda.

-Anda, dame, debilucho-digo haciendo amago de tomar mi mochila.

-¿Pero cómo vas a llevar tú sola todo eso?-exclama sin dejar que me la lleve.

-No sé, ¿llevándolo tal vez?

Toris chasquea algo entre dientes que no logro oír.

-Anda, ahora el amargado eres tú-le pico sonriendo de lado.

-No estoy amargado-

Antes de que termine de decir la última palabra logro callarle con un beso. Estas son tácticas que utilizo siempre que se pone muy pesado con un tema, y acaba teniendo resultado. Cuando nos separamos ya se ha olvidado del tema que estaba discutiendo y sonríe como idiota, y esta vez no es la excepción.

**xoxoxox**

Ya ha llegado el día. Estoy bastante nerviosa, mucho más de lo que había pensado, pero consigo calmarme a base de estudiar. Sé que Toris dijo que hoy no podría hacerlo, pero aquí estoy, memorizándome el último punto de Historia, con los nervios controlados.

El resto del día, hasta las cinco, se me pasa volando. Cuando me doy cuenta de que me he pasado horas estudiando y que casi no voy a llegar a la graduación me pongo mi vestido gris claro y acudo a mi hermana Katerina para que me peine. Menos mal que a ella se le da esto bien, sino habría tenido que ir a alguna peluquería a que me peinaran y la verdad es que odio eso. Odio que me toquen el pelo a no ser que sea necesario, como ahora…

Mi hermana me hace un sencillo recogido, aunque deja sueltos dos mechones que caen a ambos lados de mi cara, enmarcándola, a los que les hace tirabuzones.

-¿Ya estás, Natasha?

Iván está apoyado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde nuestra hermana ya ha terminado de arreglarme. Va en traje, con corbata de color rojo oscuro. Se le ve bastante bien, y parece ansioso por graduarse.

-Sí.

-¿Vas a ir con Toris al auditorio?

Me sonrojo un poco con esa pregunta pero asiento enérgica.

-Debería estar ya aquí.

Justo después de decir eso llaman al portal, y obviamente es mi novio.

-No subas, ya bajamos nosotros-le respondo antes de tomar mi bolso y salir junto a Iván hacia abajo. Nuestros padres vienen más tarde, con nuestra hermana.

Tomamos el ascensor y cuando llegamos abajo me sonrojo al ver lo bien que se ve Toris. Va como Iván, con traje y corbata (la suya es negra), y parece haberse recogido el pelo en una coleta que, a pesar de todo, deja unos mechones sueltos que le caen por la cara. Abro la pesada puerta del portal y el chico se gira hacia mi hermano y yo.

-Wow, Natasha, estás…-La cara de Toris cambia totalmente de la inexpresión a abrir los ojos como platos y ruborizarse al verme-. Estás… Fantástica. Nunca pensé que podrías estar tan guapa.

Me sonrojo al oír los halagos de mi novio, y atino a decir un "gracias" muy bajito. Iván observa la escena sin decir nada, con su sonrisa típica en la cara.

-¿Vamos?-pregunta Toris ofreciéndome su brazo.

-¿Qué te crees, un caballero?-pregunto con sarcasmo, aunque tomándoselo y comenzando a andar.

-Me tengo por uno, sí, y más aún si estoy en compañía de una dama como tú-asiente sonriendo. No sé qué decir, y agradezco que Iván intervenga porque de lo contrario me habría quedado callada, sonrojándome más.

-Voy a ver a Yao, ¿sabéis? Me dijo que iba a venir porque su hermana también se gradúa…

El monólogo de Iván nos va acompañando durante el corto camino al auditorio, donde nos separamos. Él se va con Yao, a quien divisa entre las personas que hay fuera del edificio, y Toris y yo entramos dentro del auditorio. Apenas hay gente, al contrario de lo que me esperaba, y subimos al escenario, que está lleno de sillas vacías.

-¿Dónde te quieres sentar?-pregunta Toris, de quien aún sigo agarrada del brazo.

-Preferiría al final. Esto de ponerme delante de tanto público me pone nerviosa.

-De acuerdo. Atrás entonces- la sonrisa que Toris me dedica mientras vamos hacia la última fila de sillas me tranquiliza bastante, y sin darme cuenta acabo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

EMMA

Oh dios mío, no me puedo creer que este día haya llegado. Me muerdo el labio mientras observo mi vestido azul marino, largo, colgado de una percha, en el armario, sin estar segura de qué hacer. Lo tomo dubitativa y decido ponérmelo de una vez. Total, en menos de una hora tengo que estar en el auditorio municipal para mi graduación, lo que no me inquieta en absoluto. De hecho, eso es lo que más tranquila me tiene en el día de hoy... Todos mis nervios son a causa de una "tontería" que acabo de hacer esta mañana, y no es nada más ni nada menos que comenzar a mandarle mensajes a Govert.

Me he dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo, desde que lo dejamos hará varios años, él ha estado siempre en mi, de alguna manera. Aunque hayamos cambiado los dos, una parte de mi sigue viéndole de la misma manera en que le veía cuando tenía doce años. Esa es la razón por la cual decidí cortar con Antonio, quien realmente me importa bastante, aunque después de esto no sé si él pensará lo mismo de mi...

La vibración de mi teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos y corro, literalmente, a ver de quién se trata. Palidezco al ver que se trata de Govert, y leo su mensaje sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Le pregunté si iría a la graduación, y aquí tengo su respuesta.

"No tengo ganas, la verdad. Pero... quizás me pase por ahí."

"¿No vas a ir al acto siquiera?"

"Supongo. No sé, quizás sí..."

Frunzo el ceño ante su respuesta. ¿Cómo es que está tan pasota? ¡Que es el día de la graduación, por favor!

"¿Tienes al menos traje?"

"Creo"

-¡Aaaargh! ¡¿Por qué te importa tan poco esto, idiota?!-Frunzo aún más el ceño, y me da que he gritado más de la cuenta cuando veo a mi padre asomarse por la puerta.

-¿Va todo bien, Emma?

-S-Sí, claro que sí-sonrío dejando el móvil en la cama, y me paso las manos por mi vestido, fingiendo alisarlo-. He tenido un problemilla con el vestido, solo eso.

Mi padre asiente y se va sin decir nada.

Suspiro y tomo de nuevo el teléfono, respondiéndole a Govert.

"Mira, voy a ir y me gustaría verte ahí porque tengo que decirte un par de cosas. Y por cierto, dudo que vaya a la fiesta, solo iré al acto. Podríamos charlar después de eso, ¿no?

Sin esperar su respuesta, terminado de prepararme para salir 20 minutos más tarde de mi casa en dirección a la de Elizabetha, con quien he quedado para ir al auditorio. Sin embargo, veo que no soy la única a la que esperaba. Nada más poner un pie en su casa siento un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Feliks venir de su habitación.

-No me digas que has invitado a esos a venir-susurro a mi amiga cuando me abre la puerta, fulminándola un poco con la mirada. Está sonríe culpable, y me hace señas para pasar hacia dentro. Ya está vestida con un sencillo vestido rojo de palabra de honor, aunque aún le falta peinarse.

-No pensé que te importaría.

-No esperarás que te cuente toda la historia con Govert con Feliks aquí-suelto casual, mirándome las uñas mientras voy con seguridad hacia la habitación de mi amiga.

-¿Hay novedades? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!-pide ansiosa Eli tomándome del brazo.

-Luego-le contesto cuando entramos a su habitación.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí?-La pregunta de Feliks corta toda la conversación que estaba teniendo con Sakura, quien está prácticamente como Eli; vestida aunque sin peinar.

-Eso tiene nombre, Feliks-le reprocha Elizabetha acercándose a Sakura, y comenzando a peinarla-. Por favor, no empecéis una pelea ahora. Bastante estresada estoy ya como para que encima tenga que soportar vuestras pullas.

Feliks abre la boca para replicar algo, pero Elizabetha le corta.

-No, Feliks, no puedes mandar indirectas ni nada parecido. Comportaros como personas de vuestra edad y no como críos de preescolar.

El polaco bufa y se cruza de brazos, molesto, pero sin decir nada más.

Al menos solo estamos nosotros cuatro, y quizás luego pueda contarle a Eli lo de Govert mientras Feliks y Sakura van a su bola hablando.

Mientras mi amiga termina de peinar a Sakura decido sacar mi móvil y ver si hay algo de Govert, pero me decepciono al notar que no tengo ni un solo mensaje suyo.

Cuando Elizabetha termina de peinarse con un recogido clásico, nos vamos hacia el auditorio. He tenido suerte y durante el camino Feliks se pone a contarle no-se-qué a Sakura, por lo que me apresuro a contarle a Elizabetha todo lo de Govert. Mi amiga me escucha pacientemente y cuando termino mi relato me pide el teléfono que le doy con un suspiro.

-No ha dicho nada desde entonces.

Elizabetha bufa, pero aún así sigue con el teléfono.

-Podrías mandarle una llamada perdida.

-Sí, y que piense que soy una desesperada, ¿no?

-Tampoco es eso, tía, pero... no sé. Siempre te he dicho que Govert es muy raro-Eli se encoge de hombros al tiempo en que llegamos a la explanada que hay delante del auditorio. Ya hay gente de nuestro curso, y paseo la mirada por ellos reconociendo a algunos de mi clase, como Eduard, quien teclea como loco en su móvil, y otros de la clase de letras, como Feliciano, quien se ha acercado corriendo a Sakura. Cuando mi mirada se posa en la última persona, siento un escalofrío, y trago saliva con fuerza. Ahí está Govert, mirando hacia mí, todo vestido y arreglado, al contrario de lo que decía.

-Ve por él-me susurra Elizabetha, quien se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo.

-P-Pero... ¿y si no...?

-No seas tonta, Em. Ha venido por ti, estoy más que segura, así que aprovecha tu oportunidad y ve por él-dice mi amiga tomándome de la espalda y empujándome hacia él. Para evitar que esto se convierta en algo patético por mi parte me aparto de mi amiga y me acerco a Govert con fingida seguridad. Cuando estoy a un paso de él me paro y sonrío tímidamente.

-Hola. No pensé que vendrías.

-No iba a venir. Pero insististe tanto que temí que fueses a venir tu misma a por mi y me arrastraras aquí, así que, para evitar eso, he decidido venir. Al acto.

La aclaración final da que pensar, y no sé si es una indirecta de que podemos ir luego juntos o que quiere volver a su casa.

-Está bien-respondo colocándome un mechón de pelo que se ha salido de mi recogido tras la oreja-. Entonces...

Dejo la frase inconclusa, acaparando toda la atención de Govert, quien alza una ceja.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Eso quiere decir que después del acto vamos a hablar? ¿O vas a irte?

-Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato a hablar-concede casual.

-¿Es que tienes luego algún compromiso o algo?

-No.

-Pues entonces sí que puedes quedarte-frunzo un poco el ceño, lo que al parecer le hace gracia y arquea el labio en una sonrisa lado.

-Sí. Solo quería ver tu reacción.

Eso me descoloca completamente, y no sé qué contestarle.

-Anda, vamos dentro. Ya empieza a llegar la gente-dice el chico tomándome suavemente del brazo y tirando de mi hacia dentro del edificio, y por primera vez en años me vuelvo a sentir como la chiquilla de 14 años que bebía los vientos por él.

* * *

LUDWIG

Por culpa de Gilbert hemos tenido que salir más tarde, y para colmo, no ha querido venir con nosotros, sino con Madeleine, la chica de quien está enamorado. Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero si nos hubiera avisado de primera hora de esto mis padres y yo no tendríamos que ir casi corriendo al auditorio. Al menos somos rápidos y cuando llegamos nos enteramos que aún queda gente por venir (entre ellos Gilbert...)

-¡Lud!

Me giro a la derecha, de donde viene la voz, y me doy de bruces con Feliciano, quien se ha acercado a saludarme.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado. Feliciano se separa de mi un par de pasos hacia atrás y sonríe ampliamente, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Sí, fue culpa mía por venir corriendo hacia ti.

Suspiro con su respuesta y le pongo una mano al hombro, mientras miro alrededor nuestra quién está y quien falta.

-Deberíamos ir entrando ya-dice Feliciano tomando mi mano de su hombro y apretándola. Me sonrojo levemente ante este acto pero asiento, sabiendo que él tiene razón, por lo que ambos entramos al edificio, donde nos encontramos con más gente de nuestro curso. Cuando entramos al amplio salón de actos en el que va a tener lugar nuestro acto de graduación vemos que ya hay colocadas sillas en el escenario.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos?

Asiento a la pregunta del italiano y nos dirigimos hacia las sillas, donde ya hay gente sentada. Veo a Toris, de nuestra clase, sentado junto a Natasha, con quien parece se está riendo en voz baja.

-¿No hay... asientos asignados?-pregunto al aire y me sorprendo al recibir una rápida respuesta por parte de Roderich.

-No, aquí son todos una panda de inútiles y no hay orden.

-Entonces, ¿podemos sentarnos donde queramos?-pregunto con poca seguridad, intimidado por la actitud altiva del austriaco, quien bufa y asiente.

-Total, de perdidos al río.

Feliciano tira de mi mano y nos sentamos en segunda fila, en un extremo.

-Roderich a veces es realmente exagerado-murmuro mirando de lado al susodicho, quien parece estar dando instrucciones a la gente que pasa cerca del escenario.

-No le hagas caso.

Feliciano me toma de la barbilla volviéndome la cara hacia él y de improvisto me besa. Me sonrojo ante la inesperada acción del italiano pero no tardo en perderme en el beso. Se siente bastante bien, y creo que compensa todo este tiempo que hemos estado enfadados. El beso se va volviendo más intenso y rodeo con mis brazos la cintura de Feliciano, quien eventualmente se levanta y sienta encima mía, abrazándome del cuello, acercándome más a él. Todo es perfecto hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpe.

-¿Está este sitio libre?

Es Elizabetha, quien viene junto a Emma, Govert (¿qué demonios hace graduándose?) y Sakura, quien de hecho es la única que no nos está mirando, sino que tiene su atención centrada en algo o alguien en la puerta de la gran sala.

-N-No-respondo mientras Feliciano se levanta de encima mía y se sienta en su lugar.

-Voy yo-responde mi amigo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-Entonces tendremos que ponernos atrás-dice Elizabetha, mirándonos con una sonrisa que me pone nervioso-. No queremos interrumpir nada más.

Y tal como ha venido se va hacia la fila de atrás seguida de esos tres. Sin embargo, Feliciano llama a Sakura, quien parece preocupada.

-¡Sak!

La chica nos oye y se acerca, cambiándosele la cara, realmente alegrándose de vernos.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo estáis?-pregunta tomando asiento junto a Feliciano-. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Claro, sin problema-Feliciano responde a lo último mientras me pone disimuladamente una mano en la rodilla-. Nosotros estamos mejor que nunca, ¿pero qué hay de ti? Se te ve algo rara.

-Ah, ya...-la japonesa baja la mirada a su regazo y sus mejillas se vuelven rosadas-. Últimamente he estado pensando en lo que pasó en la excursión y...

-Espera, ¿qué pasó?-Feliciano se lleva una mano a la cabeza avergonzado, sin saber a qué se refiere nuestra amiga.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Heracles?-me meto, intentando que el error de Feliciano se suavice.

-Exactamente-Sakura asiente, mirándome a los ojos, esta vez con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus ojos.-No sé si debería haberle dicho algo más...

-¿Cómo que algo más? Lo que le dijiste estuvo perfecto-salta Feliciano, frunciendo el ceño-. Tu ya te disculpaste, así que ahora le toca a él arreglarlo.

-No te enteraste de nada-Sakura se lleva la mano a la cara, derrotada-. Hicimos las paces y estamos bien. Solo que no sé si dije las palabras adecuadas o no, porque después de eso nuestra relación ha cambiado bastante. Ya no tenemos la cercanía de antes... O quizás es que simplemente no le gusto yo, sino Victoria.

-Victoria no te llega ni a la suela del zapato-Feliciano sigue con el ceño fruncido, apoyando completamente a la japonesa-. Si Heracles no se da cuenta de eso es que es completamente imbécil.

-Feliciano, no hace falta que insultes a nadie.

Feliciano se gira para responderme, pero el acto empieza. Sin apenas darnos cuenta, el escenario se ha ido llenando de gente, y todas las sillas están ocupadas. Las gradas también están repletas de gente. Nuestro tutor comienza a hablar y siento como Feliciano me busca la mano, que le doy al momento. Le miro de reojo y veo que me mira con ternura. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y siento que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

SAKURA

A pesar de las palabras de consuelo que he recibido por parte de mi amigo, sigo sintiéndome un poco mal, de alguna manera.

El principio del acto es solemne, al menos al principio. Aunque intento mantenerme atenta a las palabras que van diciendo Elizabetha y Arthur del discurso de nuesra clase, echo algunas miradas fugaces a donde está sentado Heracles, quien sí que está escuchando con atención. Está bastante guapo, la verdad, más que de costumbre. Ahora que caigo, no le he saludado antes. Seguro que habrá llegado de los últimos, y es por eso que está sentado en la última fila, junto a su amigo Sadik. Para que no parezca muy descarado lo mío me giro levemente de vuelta hacia delante, que es justo cuando el auditorio entero irrumpe en aplausos ante el finalizado discurso.

Elizabetha y Arthur van a sentarse a sus sitios, ella con los ojos húmedos, aguantando las lágrimas, y se levantan quienes van a leer el discurso de la clase de ciencias. Son Emma y Chiara, y por lo que Feliciano me ha contado se llevan fatal. Espero que aparquen su odio entre ellas y hagan esto bien...

Tras largos minutos de discurso, Chiara y Emma vuelven a sus asientos, siseándose cosas entre ellas, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo han hecho bien, mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, y oigo como Feliciano suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que su hermana no se ha metido en problemas.

Cuando el acto llega al final, la mayoría está aguantándose las lágrimas, como en mi caso, o llorando a moco tendido, como Feliciano, quien se echa encima mía en un abrazo. Me pongo rígida, no muy cómoda con esto de abrazarle, y le doy palmaditas suaves en la espalda, calmándole (o al menos eso intento). Poco después podemos salir del escenario e ir fuera del edificio, donde están nuestras familias esperándonos.

Me acerco a saludar a Yao, quien está con nuestro hermano pequeño en brazos, diciendo que ha sido muy bonita la graduación. Le sonrío, dándole la razón, pero veo que Iván Braginski viene hacia aquí, así que salgo corriendo tras despedirme junto a Feliciano y Ludwig, que están junto a los padres del alemán.

-¿No vas a hablar con él?-pregunta el italiano, mientras Ludwig sigue conversando con su familia.

-¿Con quién?

-¡Pues con Heracles!-exclama como si fuera obvio. Siento como mis mejillas se colorean y aparto la mirada de los ojos de Feliciano.

-Aún no... Además, está con Sadik, no voy a ir a hablarle mientras esté con él-digo buscando rápidamente con la mirada al griego, y sí, como suponía, no está solo.

-No seas tonta, seguro que prefiere estar contigo que estar con él.

-Pero...

-Ven, yo quito a Sakid de encima.

-¿Tú?-pregunto extrañada. Por lo que Ludwig me ha contado, Sadik solía hacerle bullying a Feliciano en la ESO y le tenía bastante pánico.

-Sí-asiente con entusiasmo mientras llegamos junto a Heracles y Sadik, quienes se callan casi al instante de vernos.

-Hola, Sakura-me saluda Heracles nada más verme, con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Sadik le susurra algo al griego que le hace fruncir el ceño y meterle un codazo para que se calle.

-Sadik, ven, tengo que hablar contigo de lo que te dije antes, ¿sabes?-empieza Feliciano a hablar tomando a su antiguo buller del brazo y llevándoselo a otra parte, mientras este frunce el ceño pero le sigue el rollo a mi amigo.

-Hola-le devuelvo el saludo a mi amigo una vez estamos solos, sintiendo de nuevo como el sonrojo en mis mejillas se va acrecentando.

-Ha sido un acto muy bonito, ¿no crees?

-Sí, ha estado muy bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Qué esperabas, entonces?

-Algo más cutre-me encojo de hombros-. Por cierto, ahora en la cena... ¿Vas a sentarte con Sadik?

Me muerdo el labio, nerviosa, esperando que me diga que no.

-Creo que están los asientos asignados ya. Aunque me gustaría sentarme en tu mesa-siento como de repente una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, completamente feliz de oír esas palabras-. Bueno, siempre podría pedirle a alguien de tu mesa que me cambiara el sitio... si quieres, claro.

Claro que quiero, pienso asintiendo, aún sintiendo como me arden las mejillas.

-No sabía que estuvieran asignados, pero sí, podemos pedirle a alguien que se cambie... Lo malo es que no quieran.

Me muerdo el labio, pensando en esa posibilidad. Agacho la mirada a mis manos, que están sudorosas de los nervios.

-Sí, eso puede ser un problema... Aunque no creo que la gente sea tan antipática. Después de todo estamos en nuestra graduación.

-Espero que así sea-digo con una sonrisa-, y para ir al restaurante el bus, ¿tienes con quien ir? Lo decía porque podemos ir juntos-agacho la mirada, sin pararme mucho a pensar lo que le estoy pidiendo, porque sé que si lo pienso me voy a cortar y no decir nada-. Solo si tu quieres, claro. Si pensabas ir con alguien más, pues nada.

-Sadik es mayorcito para buscarse compañero. Además, prefiero ir contigo.

Me sonrojo al escuchar lo último que dice, mientras nos montamos en el bus, que ha llegado hace nada.

-Yo también prefiero ir contigo que con alguien más-admito sonrojándome a la vez que tomo asiento junto a la ventana en la parte central del vehículo. Heracles se sienta a mi lado y al ver a su amigo Sadik, sentado cerca nuestra pero un poco más hacia delante.

-¿Y cómo es que no vas ya tanto con los otros dos?

Ya estamos todos, y el autobús arranca. Me coloco un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le sonrío.

-Resulta que los otros dos ya son pareja. Además, tenía ganas de estar contigo. Hacía mucho que no estábamos... así.

-Lo echaba de menos, la verdad-coincide el chico, con una sonrisa que por un momento hace que me olvide de todo lo demás y solo exista este momento... Al darme cuenta de que me estaba obnubilando me sonrojo bastante y cambio de tema radicalmente.

-¿Y... cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal llevas la Selectividad?

-¿Selectividad? No se puede empezar a estudiar antes de la graduación-dice antes de inclinarse hacia mi bajando la voz-. Dicen que trae mala suerte.

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar soltar una risa.

-De ser así bastantes vamos a suspender ya, empezando por mi.

-Bueno, confío en que aún puedas remediarlo. Tienes que descansar de estudios un día por lo menos-dice mientras me recoloca un mechón de pelo, lo que provoca que mis mejillas ardan más-. Ir al cine, por ejemplo, es una muy buena opción para recuperar la suerte.

-No sé qué decirte-suspiro-. Me quedan muchas cosas y no sé si me dará tiempo estudiarme todo de aquí a selectividad, así que preferiría no salir hasta que los exámenes no acaben... Aunque después de eso sí que podemos ir-susurro con timidez.

Heracles suelta un suspiro al escuchar lo primero.

-Para algunas cosas eres tan apretada... Todo el mundo que ha hecho selectividad dice que no es para tanto. Pero bueno, te tomo la palabra. Nada más salgamos del último exámen nos vamos al cine-dice con una amplia sonrisa que se me contagia.

-Es que me juego mucho en esto... y como me pille en un mal día y me salgan mal los exámenes... Entonces cuando acabemos al cine. De acuerdo.

El chico me extiende una mano.

-Habrá que cerrar el trato, ¿no?

Se la tomo, estrechándola con energía.

-Claro.

Heracles toma mi mano, me acerca a él y junta sus labios con los míos en un beso. Siento como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo sube a mis mejillas, a la vez que le devuelvo el beso. Este es el momento que llevo esperando desde hace meses, y no es como me imaginaba, sino mejor. Mucho mejor.

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo y el me rodea la cintura con los suyos. A pesar de que estamos en una postura incómoda el beso es totalmente intenso, y nos separamos cuando apenas nos queda aire. Nos miramos durante largos segundos, recuperando el aliento, sin decir nada.

Justo cuando abro la boca para hablar, aparece Elizabetha, interrumpiendo, informando que ya hemos llegado y que somos de los pocos que quedamos en el bus. Me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que se me había ido totalmente la cabeza durante el beso.

-Vamos-dice Heracles cuando nos levantamos, tomándome del brazo para salir del vehículo. Lanzo una rápida mirada antes de bajar y veo que al menos no somos los últimos. Al principio del bus están Natasha y Toris, besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

FRANCIS

Sin duda me ha tocado estar en la mesa más variopinta. Ambas clases hemos sido repartidas entre varias mesas de manera aleatoria, seis alumnos por cada una.

Por un lado, está Alfred, que no para de hacer una escena con cada cosa que ve, como si fuera un niño pequeño que entra en un parque de atracciones por primera vez.

Haciéndole compañía y formando incluso más alboroto que él, está Feliciano, que no para de hablar y de reír ni para coger aire.

Al poco tiempo se une a estos dos Elizabetha, una vez ha dejado a un lado el móvil, supongo que hablando con su novio.

Como contraste total a ese lado de la mesa está Natalia, a la que creo no haber escuchado hablar aún en toda la tarde. Se dedica a mirar anhelante a la mesa en la que está sentado Toris. La verdad es que vista así no parece tan imponente y fría como parecía tras romper con Emma.

Y, por último y para mi completo alivio, a mi lado está Arthur.

Me quedo un rato mirándole mientras él se dedica a reírse de algo dicho por el italiano. La verdad es que hoy se le ve radiante. No está para nada tenso (aunque eso puede estar bastante influenciado por la barra libre en la cena, para qué mentir), sino que se dedica a pasárselo bien.

-¿Pasa algo?-Me pregunta cuando me descubre mirándole.

-No.-Sonrío y puedo notar cómo sus mejillas se colorean un poco.

-¿Entonces por qué me miras así?-Vuelve a preguntar, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

-Bueno, para empezar-alzo un dedo-Eres el chico más guapo que puedo ver. Luego-levanto otro dedo-, tenemos el hecho de que estamos compartiendo mesa,-levanto un tercer dedo-, y porque, simplemente, eres mi novio. Me apetece mirarte.

-Eres idiota.

-A este paso voy a terminar por creerlo, con todo lo que insistes en ello.

-Deberías, si lo digo es por algo.-Arthur sonríe burlón.

Voy a contestarle cuando Feliciano nos interrumpe a ambos.

-¿Y vosotros?-Noto cómo el italiano nos mira fijamente.

-¿Nosotros qué?-Pregunta Arthur, levantando un poco las cejas.

-Que cómo es que empezasteis a salir. Eli ya ha contado lo suyo.

Cuando escucho la pregunta de Feli mis ojos se van directamente a Alfred, esperando encontrar algún signo de molestia, sin embargo no veo nada más que curiosidad, lo que me desconcierta bastante,

-Bueno, verás...-dudo un poco antes de empezar a hablar, aún sin saber cómo se lo va a tomar Alfred.-Tenemos una historia algo complicada.

-Ya, eso lo sabemos todos.-El castaño sonríe divertido-Por eso pregunto.

-Pues, a rasgos generales, en un principio éramos buenos amigos-comienza a hablar Arthur, dejándome a cuadros.-luego se empezó a juntar con Antonio, se volvió un cabrón y nos distanciamos.

-¿Perdona?-le interrumpo-Aquí el único idiota asocial eras tú, que te faltaba escupirme cada vez que me veías.

-Te lo merecías, por haberme dejado tirado por irte con ese idiota.

-Así que erais mejores amigos hasta que el bueno de Toño se metió y Arthur se puso celoso.-Eli resume (de manera bastante acertada, dicho sea de paso) , lo referente a nuestra amistad, sonriendo.

-Luego llegó Alfred.-Sigo hablando, antes de que Arthur empiece a pelear con Elizabetha por lo de los celos.

-Cierto.-interviene ahora el americano-Y siento decirte que formábamos la pareja más bonita de todo el instituto, por lo menos al principio.

-¿Y no te molesta que hayan acabado juntos ahora ellos? Creí que Arthur te dejó para irse con él.-Natalia, que en algún momento ha apartado la mirada de Toris, ahora parece bastante interesada en nuestra conversación.

-No le dejé por Francis.-Arthur, a mi lado, está cada vez más rojo. Al verle no puedo evitar reírme, ganándome una mirada no especialmente amistosa por parte de mi pareja.

-No. Bueno al principio sí que me molestaba-sigue hablando el americano, ignorando completamente a Arthur.-Pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Además, para ser honestos, nos iba bastante mal. Yo creo que casi ni nos soportábamos el uno al otro. Ahora que estamos cada uno por nuestro lado nos va mejor ¿verdad?-Alfred mira directamente a Arthur, esperando que le conteste.

-Sí.-Puedo notar que tampoco sabe realmente qué decir.

-¿Y no estás celoso?-Vuelve a preguntar la rubia, demostrando la misma falta de tacto que su hermano.

-Para nada. Bueno, al principio sí. Pero supongo que eso es algo normal. Es más, creo esa fue una de las razones por la que empezara a fijarme en Sakura. Que al final nada. Pobrecita, creo que la usé sin darme cuenta.

-Sí, de eso también sé bastante.-Vuelve a intervenir el italiano. Entre divertido y molesto. Supongo que ser de los mejores amigos de Sakura no le hace ser totalmente objetivo en ese tema.

-¿Y después qué pasó?-Eli nos mira a ambos, esperando que alguno siga con la historia.

-Empezamos a salir. Tampoco hay mucho más que contar.-Corta, de repente Arthur.

Por cómo me mira, creo que acaba de recordar lo que pasó en Halloween, cuando aún salía con Alfred.

-No, no. Eso no nos vale. Queremos saber toda la historia.-Elizabetha apoya ambos codos en la mesa, pasando los ojos de uno al otro.

-La verdad es que me lo puso difícil.-empiezo a hablar.-En un principio no quería ni verme. Luego, poco a poco conseguí que dejara de detestarme y al final, bueno, aquí estamos.

-Pero a mi me han dicho que todo fue una apuesta.-Fulmino a Natalia con la mirada. Ella parece no haberse dado ni cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, o pasa completamente, que también es posible.

-Eso, Natalia, son asuntos nuestros.-Arthur frunce el ceño mirando a la rubia, que solo asiente y deja de insistir.

En la mesa se ha formado un silencio bastante tenso. Apoyo la mano en la pierna de Arthur y él busca rápidamente mi mano con la suya. Le doy un pequeño apretón y él me corresponde, sonriéndome.

-¿Y Lud y tú?-Pregunta Elizabetha de repente.-Ahora te toca contarlo a ti ¿no crees, Feli?

Aunque estoy casi seguro de que la húngara se conoce la historia de memoria, el italiano comienza a hablar y, a los pocos segundos, la tensión que había entre todos se rompe y volvemos a estar como al principio de la velada.

Sonrío, contento de poder notar cómo Arthur aún sujeta mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

GILBERT

Hace rato que la cena ha terminado. Estamos en una sala bastante grande, con muchas luces y música bastante fuerte.

Aunque en la cena no he podido sentarme con Maddie, sí que he coincidido en la misma mesa que Toño, que se ha tirado toda la noche dándome la tabarra con que tengo que hacer ya algo con la rubia.

Como si yo no lo supiera. Y lo peor es que fue ella la que se lanzó... y luego fue todo tan confuso que apenas he podido hablar con ella desde ese momento.

Sus padres me dejaron entrar a verla nada más despertó pero se la veía bastante aturdida. Además ¿qué clase de cutrez sería el hablar algo como eso en un hospital?

Busco a Maddie entre la gente, está en una de las pequeñas mesas alrededor de la pista de baile, hablando con Eduard, que, por una vez, parece haber dejado un poco apartado el móvil.

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto, mientras aparto la silla y me siento, sin esperar contestación.

-C-Claro.-La chica se sonroja, haciendo que se vea incluso más adorable. Dirige la vista a Eduard, a quien ya había olvidado por completo.-¿No te importa, no?

El... amigo (o eso creo, aunque tampoco sé si llegan a ese punto) de Madeleine asiente y coge de nuevo el móvil que tenía sobre la mesa. Ignorando completamente el que haya asentido (en serio ¿eso es que le importa o que no?), me giro para mirar a la americana. Mis ojos no pueden evitar fijarse en la pierna, aún escayolada.

La imagen que me lleva persiguiendo días vuelve a mi cabeza y, de nuevo, puedo ver el coche arrollar a Madeleine justo en mis narices.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?-le pregunto, intentando que el recuerdo se vaya de mi mente.

-Me sigue molestando la pierna pero estoy bastante mejor, gracias.

Eduard, a nuestro lado, sigue tecleando algo en el móvil de manera casi frenética. En serio, no entiendo qué es lo que puede encontrar tan interesante en internet. Yo de los vídeos chorras de gatos no paso (cosa que nunca admitiré, claro).

-¿Entonces vas mejor ¿no? ¿como para poder levantarte, quizás?

-Sí, aunque con las muletas.-Maddie mira de reojo a las mismas. Están en el suelo, a un lado de su silla. Y se ven tremendamente incómodas.

Me levanto, acercándome a su silla y empujando un poco las muletas, para alejarlas.

-Bueno, tampoco creo que sean realmente necesarias, no sería la primera vez que te cargo.-Le sonrío. Sonrisa que se agranda al ver cómo se sonroja y abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Q-Q-Qué vas a hacer?

A todo esto, no es necesario decir que el friki que Maddie tiene por amigo sigue pendiente a la pantalla. Aunque me ha parecido que durante un segundo nos miraba de reojo.

-No creo que tenga que responder a la pregunta, ya me conoces lo suficiente.-paso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas, teniendo todo el cuidado que puedo con el yeso, y otra por su espalda, para poder levantarla sin esfuerzo.-Si es que eres un peso-pluma. ¿Te parece si vamos al jardín?

-P-Pero la escayola no es ligera...-dice, mientras pasa ambos brazos por mis hombros. Sonrío al notar que me abraza. Desde la distancia veo que Toño me sonríe así que le guiño un ojo.-¿Estás seguro de que podemos salir por ahí?-Me pregunta Maddie. Claramente no se fía de mi. Chica lista.

-No, pero tampoco importa demasiado. Solo hay que evitar que la gente cotilla y sobria nos vea salir.

Por la tensión que tiene en el cuerpo, creo que está nerviosa, quizás de que nos metamos en un lío. Aunque lo máximo que nos puede pasar es que nos digan algo los de recepción o, como mucho, si hay alguien de seguridad. Tampoco es mayor problema.

-Bueno...si tú lo dices...-dice, justo cuando iba a decirle que no hacía falta ir fuera si no quería.

-Claro, tienes que fiarte de mi. Además, ya casi estamos fuera.-le contesto, como si la opción de quedarnos no se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hace solo unos momentos.

Al momento pasamos sin ningún tipo de problema hasta la zona del jardín exterior del hotel.

Una vez estamos allí la deposito en un bordillo alto que hay, lo más suavemente que puedo por eso de que tiene la pierna rota.

-Es difícil fiarse de Gilbert Beilschidt.-Maddie se ríe suavemente, soltándose y acomodándose mejor en el bordillo.

-¿Por qué? Ni que tuviera mala fama o algo así.-Me acomodo a su lado, girándome para poder mirarla.

Ella sonríe, mirándose las manos en el regazo.

-Un poquito de mala fama sí que tienes, pero... supongo que esta noche sí que puedo fiarme de ti.

Esa simple contestación me deja sin palabras. En serio, no ha dicho nada del otro mundo, pero no soy capaz de pensar en qué contestarle.

-Todo un alivio.-Digo, aún bloqueado. De repente me fijo mejor en su escayola, apoyada suavemente en el suelo.-Oye ¿cómo es que no llevas la escayola firmada? Si eso es lo mejor de romperte un hueso.

-Mi hermano quiso firmarmela pero quería poner una tontería, así que no de dejé hacerlo.-se encoje de hombros.-Y aparte de él, nadie más ha querido firmarmela.

Pienso que eso es muy típico de ella. Lo que me hace plantearme el por qué sé si algo es típico de ella o no ¿en serio ya tenemos tanta confianza? ¿O quizás solo soy yo?

-¿Tienes un boli o algo por ahí?-le pregunto, ignorando mis pensamientos. Alargo el brazo hasta alcanzar su bolso. Supongo que no le molesta, Eli, al principio, solía arrearme cada golpe con él cada vez que se lo cogía sin su permiso que casi me dejaba por los suelos.

-Creo que sí, aunque no estoy segura.-dice, algo sonrojada. -Pero si me firmas no pongas nada idiota, por favor.

-Como si yo pudiera poner cosas idiotas-me río, aún buscando en el bolso, que tiene de todo.-Anda mira, sí que tienes.-saco del mismo un bolígrafo. Con el capuchón y todo, si es que es ordenada hasta para eso.

Me pongo a escribir sobre el yeso, impidiendo que ella lo vea. Cuando ya tengo algo escrito, dudo en si ponerle algo mas, pero acabo por escribirlo. De perdidos al río.

-Ahí lo tienes: "Para la chica más awesome que he conocido"-leo, ignorando lo que está escrito algo más abajo.

Noto cómo Madeleine se sonroja cuando lo leo aunque sonríe.

-Gracias, de verdad.-mira la escayola.-Espera, hay algo más escrito ¿qué pone? Es difícil de leer, apenas hay luz.

Mis mejillas se colorean, cosa que solo pasa cuando estoy con ella.

-Eso te dejo descubrirlo a ti, chica awesome.-Le tiendo mi móvil, esperando que se ilumine con él para poder terminar de leer mi dedicatoria, sin embargo se queda con el móvil en la mano, sin moverse. Hace un mohín, poniendo una cara bastante graciosa.

-Giiil, dímelo tú mejor ¿por favor?

Durante un segundo odio mi debilidad por ella, que es capaz de conseguir lo que quiera de mi solo con pedirlo. Pero bueno, si lo he escrito es porque quiero que lo sepa.

-Pone que te quiero.-le digo. Sin darme cuenta he bajado el tono de voz, aunque la miro directa a los ojos.

De repente se pone completamente roja, aunque me aguanta la mirada.

-¿E-En serio?-mira de nuevo la escayola, rompiendo el contacto visual, aunque no pasa apenas un segundo hasta que vuelve a mirarme, incrédula.

-Y tan en serio.-Antes de que pueda volver a desviar la vista le sujeto la barbilla.

Ella me mira, nerviosa e igual de sonrojada.

Y me lanzo, porque ella ya lo hizo y salió mal. Ahora es mi turno.

La beso y siento que me quito un peso de encima que llevaba cargando bastante tiempo. Noto que me corresponde al beso e incluso me parece escucharla reír.

Me separo suavemente de ella.

-Se me ha olvidado decirte una cosa importante.-los ojos le brillan, aunque supongo que los míos están igual.-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-le pregunto, sintiéndome algo estúpido por preguntar algo tan anticuado.

-Sí, claro que quiero salir contigo.

Vuelvo a besarla, esta vez ya como mi novia. Disfrutando de ese beso como nunca he disfrutado nada.

* * *

CHIARA

La cena hace bastante que ha terminado y aunque al principio prácticamente todos estábamos bailando o haciendo cualquier gilipollez en la pista de baile, ahora mismo casi no queda nadie.

Yo estoy sentada en una de las mesas más alejada de los altavoces, que siguen sonando y me dedico a pasear la mirada por la gente.

-Como sigas así te quedas dormida.-Feliks se sienta a mi lado, poniéndome delante una copa que no le he pedido.

-¿Qué es?-Le pregunto, mirando con recelo las burbujas de gas.

-No tengo ni idea, le he dicho al tío que improvise lo que quiera-se encoge de hombros, dándole un trago pequeño a su vaso.-Pero está rico.

Me acerco el vaso con cautela, sin atreverme aún a probarlo.

-Te vas a manchar. Y sería una pena, para una vez que vas mona. ¿Te ayudó tu hermano?-Ruedo los ojos, probando por fin el contenido del vaso.

-No, fue él el que lo eligió, directamente. Yo ni siquiera fui a la tienda. Pero me sobran los volantes, son demasiados.-Miré el vestido que mi hermano había elegido para mi. Es bastante corto y de un color muy claro, similar al salmón. Con la parte de abajo con volantes y mucho vuelo y la parte de arriba entallada y palabra de honor. El cinturón a la cintura es lo que más me gusta aunque es muy simple, del mismo color que el vestido y un lazo en el centro.

-No seas tonta, sino tuviera los volantes sería tan simple como el de Sakura. Que es bonito pero tío, no es para venir a la graduación es... para salir a comer o algo así.

Me fijo en la mejor amiga de mi hermano, hablando con Heracles. Se les ve a los dos bastante animados, y mira que es difícil ver al griego animado con algo.

La japones lleva un color blanco, corto y con tirantas. Lo único notable es un cinturón negro con un lazo a un lado.

-A ver, feo no es, pero...

-Y tan blanca como es.-mi amigo hace una mueca.-no le queda bien el color.

-Pero eres demasiado crítico, hay vestidos peores. Al menos el de Sakura es bonito. Como el de Emma.-Sé que la belga no ha venido a la cena ni a la fiesta. Una lástima, su vestido era lo suficientemente feo como para merecer ser bañado en salsa... otra vez.

-Si no le pega con su piel, no le pega. Pero no siempre soy crítico, el de Eli es súper bonito.-Feliks me señala a la húngara, que está bailando con su novio, uno de los pocos que quedan en la pista de baile.

-¿Pero has visto el corte que tiene en toda la falda? Si se le va a ver todo.-Le digo, cuando veo que la falda del vestido, verde y hasta el suelo, llega hasta casi el principio de la pierna. En la parte de arriba es entallado y con pliegues muy pequeños, con un broche en un lateral.

-Ese corte es perfecto. Ademas, tú vas enseñando mucho más y no te digo nada.-Me separo el vaso de los labios, sin beber.

-No me gustan los vestidos largos, son demasiado... elegantes.

-No te gusta ningún tipo de vestido.

-Son incómodos.-Le digo, de manera aplastante. No puede rebatirme eso, y lo sabe.

-Para incómodo el de la hermana de Alfred ¿has visto lo que lleva puesto?-El polaco se ríe, de manera algo tonta y me lo vuelve a contagiar. Supongo que el alcohol ayuda en alguna manera en esto.

-Según sé ella tampoco lo ha elegido. Supongo que habrá sido su madre.-Digo, buscando a la chica con la mirada.

-Ni de coña. Una madre no sería tan cruel con una hija como para comprarle... esa cosa.

La chica está en una mesa casi en la otra punta del salón. Compartiendo la mesa con Gilbert, Francis y Arthur.

-El color es bonito.-Digo, dudando un poco.

-Se la ve por todos lados de lo amarillo que es. Y encima con brillantes en el costado. Pero lo peor, sin duda, es la cola. ¿Has visto esa cola?

No puedo evitar reírme.

Sí, el vestido es corto, sin embargo, por la parte de atrás lleva una cola, del mismo color amarillo que el resto del vestido, y que llega hasta el suelo, haciendo que se arrastre por el suelo.

-Pobrecilla. Yo soy ella y le corto la cola, sin la cola, al menos el vestido no está mal... quitando los brillantes, quizás.

-No, sin la cola yo creo que podría quedar bien.

-No sé quién va peor, si ella o Emma.-Le digo a mi amigo, recordando el vestido de la belga, que no ha venido a la cena. Una pena, con lo feo que es no me habría importando bañarlo en salsa... otra vez.

-¿Has visto las flores que llevaba? ¿Y el color? ¿Quién viene de gris a una graduación?

-¿Y los pliegues de gasa hasta el suelo?

-La parte de arriba tan pegada... es como si llevara un corsé. Yo creo que no podría respirar, la verdad.

-¿Ves? Es que los vestidos largos no pegan en la graduación.-Vuelvo a insistirle al rubio, que niega con la cabeza, señalando a Natasha.

-Su vestido es largo y a mi me encanta. Mira el vuelo que tiene, y el color así turquesa queda super bien con la pedrería y con su tono de piel, por muy bichopalo que sea.

-Ya, pero viendo cómo vienes tú no es de extrañar.

-¿Qué? No quería venir tan aburrido como el resto, que todos vienen con el mismo traje negro y la misma camisa blanca. Como mucho cambian la pajarita o la corbata. Pero usen la que usen, también negra.-Feliks pone los ojos en blanco.

-Si todos lo usan es porque son los que mejor quedan. Sino no se lo pondrían.

-Pues yo vengo divino, digas lo que digas.

Levanto las cejas, mirando (de nuevo) cómo se ha vestido mi amigo. Con el pantalón negro normal de un traje y la chaqueta de pingüino de color entre verde y azul (agumarina, lo ha llamado él), una camisa negra y una pajarita blanca.

-Vienes de un hortera que no te lo imaginaba ni a ti.-Le digo yo, provocando que me de un golpe bastante fuerte en le brazo.

-No entiendes de moda.-Dice sin más.

-Como quieras.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Feliks vuelve a golpearme el brazo (que aún me duele) repetidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto, mientras le quito el brazo de un manotazo, molesta por el dolor.

-Mira a Madeleine, mira ahora.-no recuerdo dónde estaba sentada la hermana de Alfred. Al verme buscar con la mirada, Feliks mueve mi cabeza de manera brusca hacia la mesa en la que está sentada.

Gilbert está tirando de la cola amarilla del vestido, mientras Madeleine le tiende unas tijeras a Francis.

El francés, sin vacilar, comienza a cortar la cola del vestido, sin dudar.

Me quedo flipando, viendo cómo el francés corta la tela, hasta que Feliks se levanta, arrastrándome con él para acercarnos a ellos. Desde la distancia, mi amigo comienza a vitorear a Francis, provocando que todos los de la mesa (hasta Arthur), se rían.

Mientras soy arrastrada por el polaco, me cruzo con Antonio y me doy cuenta de que no he pensado apenas en él hoy.

El hispano me sonríe de una forma cálida, recordándome al día que el profesor de biología le pidió que me diera clases particulares. Al menos esa asignatura sí que la he aprobado.

Quería hacerlo, para poder impresionarle. Aunque eso nunca lo iba a admitir. Aunque eso ha provocado que suspenda química.

Noto, solo con la mirada de él, que me sonrojo. Le sonrío de vuelta, y, cuando parece que va a acercarse a mi para hablar, Feliks tira de mi brazo, provocando que me mueva y que pierda el contacto visual con él, aunque no el sonrojo, que sigue durante bastante más tiempo.

* * *

VLAD

Debo admitir que colarse en el hotel no ha sido para nada difícil. Quizás debería hablar con los responsables de la seguridad del sitio, pero eso haría que me echaran, así que tampoco tengo prisa.

Paso rápidamente por lo que, supongo, es el comedor. Bueno, realmente intento pasar rápido, pero en una de las largas mesas aún se pueden ver los postres sobrantes. Y son de chocolate, eso es demasiada tentación para mi. Además, todo el mundo necesita reponer fuerzas después de una hazaña como la que acabo de llevar a cabo.

Después de degustar la delicia de chocolate (teniendo el máximo cuidado para no manchar el traje) me dispongo a seguir investigando el lugar.

No tardo en escuchar la música que proviene de una de las salas laterales. Paso furtivamente por un pasillo desierto, escuchando la música cada vez más fuerte.

Al girar en un recodo, sin esperarlo para nada, me encuentro de cara con uno de los alumnos. Intento hacer memoria, por si Eli me ha descrito alguna vez a alguien así pero no soy capaz de recordarle. Además, por la forma en la que se tambalea, tampoco creo que vaya a ir corriendo a decirle a nadie que hay un intruso.

Le sonrío al pasar a su lado y me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¡Sadik!-le llama otro chico desde el final del pasillo.

Suponiendo que el castaño que tengo justo en frente es Sadik, le agarro un poco del codo hasta que llega su amigo.

-Gracias. Ya es la tercera vez que me intenta dar esquinazo. Dios, es que cuando bebe es insoportable.-me confiesa el otro chico, antes de mirarme durante unos segundos.-¿Tú eres del curso?

-Claro-le digo, sonriendo seguro.-Lo que pasa es que estoy en la otra clase.

El castaño se encoge de hombros, arrastrando al pobre (y bastante borracho) Sadik hacia el cuarto de baño. El pasillo vuelve a quedarse vacío, así que aprovecho para llegar hasta la sala de la que sale la música.

Me cuesta bastante distinguir a Elizabetha, que está bailando con un chico rubio y de pelo lacio. Feliks casi con toda seguridad.

El rubio me ve aparecer y pone una mueca rara, pero le pido con gestos que guarde silencio. Si Eli ha notado algo raro en Feliks, lo ignora por completo.

Me acerco a la castaña, pasándole una mano por la cintura.

No me espero para nada el codazo en el estómago por parte de mi novia. Suelto un quejido, separándome de ella, mientras escucho al maldito polaco descojonarse a mi costa.

-Por dios, Eli ¿me quieres matar?-Le pregunto, mientras se gira.

La castaña abre mucho los ojos y empieza a reírse también.

-¿Vlad? ¿Qué haces aquí?-consigue preguntarme, entre risas.

-Venía a darte una sorpresa, pero lo llego a saber y me quedo en mi casa. Menudo recibimiento.-Me quejo, aún sintiendo el golpe en el estómago.

-Es que no puedes darme esos sustos.

-Ni tú esos golpes si quieres que sobreviva.

-Anda, no me seas quejica, Vlad, que ha sido un codazo de nada.-La húngara sigue intentando contenerse la risa.

-¿Un codazo de nada? Pero si casi me haces echar el pastel ese de chocolate.

-¿Qué pastel? Espera ¿Te has comido nuestro postre?-Pregunta Eli, divertida.

-Era un desperdicio dejarlo ahí.-Digo como toda justificación.

En algún momento de la conversación Feliks se ha alejado. Ahora le veo hablando con una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado. Creo que tendría que saber quién es, pero no tengo ni idea.

-¿Y cómo es que has venido? Es decir...-Eli duda.

-Llevábamos ya bastante sin vernos. Y recuerdo que te quejaste cuando dijeron que no podíais traer invitados a la fiesta.-sonrío-. Además que la seguridad de este hotel no es demasiado buena, que se diga.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabías?

-Pasado oscuro, Eli, mejor no saber nada.

La húngara niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Siguiendo un impulso me acerco y la beso.

Ella me corresponde al beso al instante, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.

-Hoy estás guapísima.-le digo, una vez nos hemos separado.-Más que de costumbre, quiero decir.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí. Es más, ya podrías arreglarte así cuando quedamos, que siempre me vienes hecha un esperpento.-La pico un poco, sin poder evitarlo.

-Claro, como tú siempre te arreglas tanto también. Y como vamos a sitios tan glamurosos.

-Yo no necesito arreglarme, mi atractivo es natural.

-Quien no se consuela es porque no quiere.-La castaña se encoge de hombros, sonriendo maliciosa.

-¿Y cómo ha ido el acto?-decido cambiar de tema, sabiendo que nos podemos tirar toda la noche discutiendo sobre mi claro atractivo natural-.

-Ha sido precioso. Y muy emotivo, casi todos hemos acabado llorando.-Eli se apoya en mi, y paso mis manos por su espalda.-La verdad es que les voy a echar a todos de menos.

-Ni que no fueras a verlos más a ninguno, mujer

-Aunque los vea, no va a ser lo mismo. Hemos estado juntos muchos años, y viéndonos prácticamente todos los días.

Noto algo cálido que cae sobre mi hombro. Separo un poco a la húngara de mi.

-¿En serio estás llorando?-le pregunto, divertido.

-Claro que estoy llorando, es que esto da mucha pena.

Suelto una carcajada, ganándome una mirada de odio por parte de Eli, que se limpia una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

-Pero si sois de esos amigos que acaba quedando cada dos por tres. Al final os cansaréis los unos de los otros de tanto veros en verano.

-Pero sigue sin ser lo mismo. Y vamos a empezar la universidad y vamos a distanciarnos todos.-La húngara sigue llorando. Me acerco a ella, limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Verás que no. Los amigos de verdad están ahí aunque haya distancia. No seas tonta y deja de llorar, que estás en tu graduación.

Elizabetha respira hondo varias veces hasta que se calma y luego se seca las lágrimas, pasando la mano por sus ojos.

Y como era de esperar, se lleva todo el maquillaje. No puedo evitar reírme al ver cómo le queda la cara.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunta, aún sin darme cuenta de por qué me río como un loco.

Intento hablarle para decirselo, pero no puedo parar de reírme, así que solo le señalo los ojos.

-Oh, mierda.-La húngara se pasa la mano de nuevo por el ojo, haciendo que el maquillaje se extienda más.-Vale, voy al baño.

Asiento mientras me sigo riendo.

-Y tú me acompañas.-Elizabetha me agarra del brazo, arrastrándome con ella.

Algunos de los chicos me miran, pero no dicen nada, supongo que realmente les da bastante igual que esté aquí, o por lo menos, eso espero. Sino me habría metido en un buen lío.

Aunque bueno, merece la pena si es para estar con Eli.


	14. Final

**Entrada 14: Final**

¡Por fin puedo publicar esta entrada! He estado todo lo que llevamos de verano fuera, sin internet, y ha sido horrible...

Pero en fin, iré al grano. Esta va a ser la última entrada del blog. Me ha encantado compartir con vosotros estas 14 entradas a lo largo del curso (curso, bueno, esta última no entra dentro del curso, pero bueno. Mi intención había sido publicarla cuando terminamos selectividad, pero no pudo ser). Quizás el curso que viene empiece otro blog en el que cuente mi experiencia en la Universidad, donde voy a estudiar Ingeniería del software. O quizás añada más entradas a este blog... No sé.

En cuanto a mis compañeros, no creo que vaya a coincidir con ninguno en la facultad. Bueno, quizás con Alfred, que dice que quiere estudiar Ingeniería Aeroespacial, aunque conociéndole quizás abandone la carrera al ver que no es lo que se esperaba. Y probablemente con Antonio, aunque no sé qué ingeniería quería estudiar él. El resto van a las facultades de ciencia y letras la mayoría, y sólo unos pocos vamos a otras, aunque por supuesto, creo que nadie coincide en la misma carrera... excepto Francis y Arthur. Dios mío, son tan empalagosos que hasta han decidido estudiar lo mismo...

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis apoyado este blog a lo largo de todos estos meses (algunos amigos míos o compañeros de clase, quienes descubrieron el blog...). Ha sido una gran experiencia que me gustaría poder repetir el curso que viene, aunque no puedo prometer nada...

¡Adiós!

_Entrada publicada el 22-08-2015_

* * *

SAKURA

Esto de la Selectividad es una de las cosas más agobiantes por las que he pasado. Me gustaría decir que exagero cuando digo que me he pasado varias noches sin dormir, a causa de los estudios, pero no puedo; es la mera verdad.

Y aquí estoy, a punto de entrar a mi último examen, que es de latín. En teoría es el más fácil, al menos para los de letras, porque aparte de la teoría, que creo que sólo son dos puntos de diez, no hay que estudiar nada de memoria. Hay que saberse, claro está, las conjugaciones y declinaciones, y algunas palabras para explicar su evolución del latín al español.

-¿Cómo estás?

Al escuchar a Heracles levanto la vista de mis apuntes de Historiografía y suelto un suspiro.

-Creo que bien.

-¿Crees?

-Sí. Ahora me lo sé, pero no puedo asegurar que cuando entre al aula y tenga el examen delante de mí me vaya a acordar de todo esto-indico mirando mis apuntes, un tocho de papeles que tengo entre mis manos.

-Ya verás como sí que te acuerdas-dice el griego encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, este examen es el más fácil. Comparado con Historia del Arte o Literatura Universal, esto es solo un paseo.

-En Literatura Universal iba con más confianza que en este-admito sonriendo levemente. La verdad es que esa asignatura era, y es, mi favorita, y aunque al principio tuve dificultades para entenderla y adaptarme a ella, ahora se me da bastante bien.

-Yo no tanto… Pero en fin, sea como sea ya verás cómo bordamos este examen.

Le sonrío, agradecida por las palabras de ánimo, aunque no estoy muy segura…

-¡Hola, chicos!

Elizabetha aparece de la nada con una amplia sonrisa. A pesar de que está entusiasta y feliz, su aspecto físico dice todo lo contrario. Bajo esas gafas de pasta oscuras se divisan unas marcadas ojeras, más aún que las mías, y tiene una cara de sueño que ni ella se la aguanta.

-Hola, Eli.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? ¿Estáis nerviosos?

-Bueeeno-le contesto con inseguridad, mordiéndome en labio.

-Sí, lo llevamos bien, ¿y tú?-le responde Heracles, quien incluso en estos momentos está tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Yo… lo llevo-admite riéndose de los nervios, echando una ojeada a la libreta que lleva en sus manos, abierta por una página en la que se pueden ver todas las conjugaciones de los verbos irregulares-. No, en serio, creo que lo llevo bien y no voy a tener dificultades con este examen. Peor fue el de Historia Universal, en el que casi tuve que dejar una pregunta entera en blanco, y aún así salí del paso, así que yo creo que latín me va a ir bien.

-Esperemos…

Antes de que podamos decir más, empiezan a llamarnos y entramos a la clase en la que los tres nos examinamos (por eso de que nuestros apellidos son cercanos y es por ello que hemos caído en la misma lista). Tras pasar lista otra vez, empiezan a repartirnos los exámenes, una vez hemos guardado los apuntes y sacado el diccionario (menos mal que dejan hacer esto…).

Miro las dos opciones del examen y me acabo decantando por la que tiene el texto más fácil para analizar y traducir. Después de todo, solamente el texto ya son 6 puntos. El resto no es complicado, y el resultado final creo que es bastante bueno. Cuando termino del todo, veo que aún hay mucha gente en el aula y unos pocos han salido. Busco con la mirada a mis amigos, y veo que Eli sigue haciendo todavía en el examen. Concentrada, con el ceño fruncido, busca cosas en el diccionario y rápidamente vuele al texto. Sin embargo, a Heracles no le veo. Ya habrá salido (o se ha sentado en algún asiento detrás de mi y prefiero no girarme a comprobarlo, vaya a ser que se crean que estoy copiando o algo y me quiten el examen).

Me levanto, tras haber recogido mis cosas, y me acerco a la mesa en la que hay una profesora. Le entrego el examen y salgo. Fuera hay gente que ya ha terminado el examen y lo está comentando. Sin embargo, entre ellos no está Heracles… qué raro.

Saco mi móvil para mandarle un mensaje pero me sorprendo al ver que él ya se ha adelantado, diciendo que está en la cafetería de la facultad, por lo que decido ir con él.

Lo encuentro sentado solo en una mesa, tomando una coca-cola y un bollo de chocolate. Me siento a su lado y le sonrío, dejando mi mochila en el suelo. Al verme, me devuelve la sonrisa y se echa un poco hacia atrás, para verme mejor.

-¿Cómo te ha salido?-es lo primero que me pregunta.

-En teoría bien… solo espero no haberla cagado mucho con la traducción.

-¿Qué opción has elegido?

-La B.

-Yo la A.

Maldición, no podemos comparar nuestras traducciones… pero bueno, no pasa nada. Así al menos me evito el posible mal rato al darme cuenta de que he hecho algo mal.

-Pero-dice, terminándose el bollo-, aunque no podamos comparar las traducciones, estoy más que seguro que lo has hecho genial-dice bastante seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que me hace sonrojarme y acordarme de lo que pasó en la graduación. La verdad, desde ese día apenas hemos podido vernos, aparte de en los descansos aquí en selectividad-. Por cierto-sigue, sacándome de mi ensoñación-. Tú y yo tenemos un trato pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

Me sonrojo al recordar claramente el momento en el que hicimos la promesa, justo antes de… eso.

-S-Sí. Pero, ¿ahora?

-¿No quieres? Así te despejas de todos los exámenes de estos días. Pero si no te apetece ahora podemos ir en otro momento.

-No-le corto-. Quiero ir ahora. ¿Y tú?

-Yo también-admite sonriendo, tomando la coca-cola que acabade terminar y levantándose para ir a tirarla a una papelera que hay cerca. Cuando vuelve se acerca a mi y me tiende una mano.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí.

Le tomo la mano y él me ayuda a levantarme. Toma sus cosas y, aún tomados de la mano, salimos de la cafetería en dirección a la salida de la facultad.

-Cerca del campus hay un cine-dice Heracles casual-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ese? ¿O a uno más cerca de nuestro barrio?

-Me da igual-admito encogiéndome de hombros-. El que sea está bien…

Sí, el que sea está bien mientras estemos ambos juntos, pienso para mis adentros, sonriendo levemente.

* * *

TORIS

Acabo de terminar mi último examen de selectividad; de latín. Sin embargo, a mis amigos y a Natasha aún les queda uno más. Biología, si no recuerdo mal.

Salgo del aula en la que he hecho el examen en silencio, y me voy hacia el jardín de la facultad de ciencias, en la que todos hemos hecho los exámenes de selectividad. Veo a algunos de mi clase salir, como Sakura y Heracles (tomados de la mano), que ya se van. Suspiro, con ganas de irme también, pero voy a esperar a Natasha. Ella misma me ha dicho que me vaya si quiero, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada más que hacer, así que realmente no me importa esperar.

Saco de mi mochila el libro electrónico y me paso tiempo, mucho, leyendo. Estoy tan absorto en la lectura que no me doy cuenta de que alguien viene por detrás mía y me tapa los ojos con las manos.

-¿Na...Natasha?-pregunto bajando el aparato. Al menos no me ha pillado en un punto decisivo de la novela. Las manos siguen ahí, por lo que intento de nuevo.

-¿Feliks?

Esta vez las manos sí se van, y mi amigo se sienta a mi lado con una sonrisa de lado.

-Me parece muy fuerte que pienses en la bicho-palo antes que en mí.

Ruedo los ojos, apagando el libro electrónico.

-Es normal que piense en ella si es que la estoy esperando a ella.

Esta vez es Feliks el que hace una mueca, pero no dice nada.

-¿Y qué? ¿Cómo te ha ido latín?

-Bien... Creo-frunzo el ceño-. Con latín nunca se sabe. Depende de si al corrector le gusta tu traducción o no te pone una buena nota o no. ¿Y tú con biología?

-Súper genial-el polaco sonríe contento-. Me ha caído todo lo que me sabía, menos un ejercicio, que lo he dejado en blanco.

-¿En serio?-pregunto, realmente sorprendido.

-Claro. ¿A qué viene esa cara de indecisión?-Feliks frunce el ceño.

-Hombre, es que para haberte preparado selectividad en una semana o menos, me parece muy raro que hayas sabido responder bien a todo. A casi todo-digo, recordando que ha dicho que ha dejado un ejercicio sin hacer.

-Todo de lo que me he examinado me lo sabía ya, ¿sabes? Y quieras o no de muchas cosas me acuerdo-explica mi amigo, restándole importancia al asunto con una mano.

-Si tú lo dices...-digo dudoso. También yo me sabía todo de lo que me examinaba, pero algunas cosas las había olvidado...

-Ya verás que todo me sale super bien-afirma el polaco, aunque parece más bien que sea algo que él mismo quiere hacerse creer más que a mi-. Como sea, ¿qué decías que querías hacer?

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Feliks-reprocho con un suspiro de cansancio-. Parece que no me escuchas cuando hablo.

-Es que casi siempre que me hablas es para decirme que la bicho-palo se ve fabulosa y entonces como que desconecto-sonríe cínico.

-No hables así de ella. Al menos no en mi presencia.

Me molesta mucho que critique a Natasha, y lo sabe. ¿Por qué tiene que decir cosas así?

-Tsk, de verdad que te vuelves como que super aburrido cuando te pones así en ese plan a defenderla-se queja rodando los ojos.

Le miro duramente, pero decido no responderle. Se forma un pequeño silencio tenso que no se ve interrumpido hasta que alguien que sale de la facultad nos ve y viene hacia nosotros.

Sonrío al ver que se trata de Natasha, mi novia, quien viene sin ninguna expresión facial. Al menos hasta que se da cuenta de que estoy acompañado por Feliks. Eso hace que frunza el ceño y se cruce de brazos, aunque no se para.

-¿Toris?

La chica se queda parada a pocos metros de nosotros, acribillando con la mirada a Feliks, quien le mira con una mueca burlona.

-¿Ya has acabado?-le pregunto levantándome, dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

-No, aún sigue dentro-murmura Feliks, riéndose él solo.

Natasha le fulmina con la mirada y me toma de la muñeca, llevándome con fuerza lejos del banco en el que hasta ahora había estado sentado.

-Eso es, Toris, deja que ella maneje tu vida.

Oigo algunas más tonterías de Feliks que me hacen enfadar, pero decido ignorarle.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el examen?-pregunto intentando relajar el ambiente una vez hemos dejado a Feliks atrás.

-Muy bien-responde secamente y sin soltarme.

-¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?-pregunto cuando veo que vamos fuera del campus universitario.

-A casa. Al menos yo-responde la chica rodando los ojos.

-P-Pero los autobuses están por allí-respondo señalando el lado contrario hacia el que vamos.

-Yo pensaba volver en metro-responde Natasha, parándose y girándose hacia mi.

-Ah. Bueno, supongo que también podemos ir así. No me lo había planteado.

Natasha niega con la cabeza antes de tomarme de la mano, esta vez sin la brusquedad de antes, y seguir andando hacia el metro.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto al ver que no habla durante un rato.

-Estoy nerviosa. Solo... espero no haberla cagado en ninguna cosa de ningún examen.

-Seguro que lo has hecho todo perfecto. Siempre lo haces-admito sonrojándome. A pesar de que no es el primer cumplido que le hago, cada vez que le digo algo así siento algo de vergüenza.

-Espero que sí-suspira ella.

-Pero bueno-le digo, parando, haciendo que ella lo haga también y se gire a mirarme. La tomo de los hombros y le digo con mi mejor sonrisa-. Ya hemos terminado selectividad, ahora nos queda disfrutar de un merecido verano.

-hasta que no sepa mis notas no disfrutaré nada-dice la chica bajando la mirada. No se me ocurre otra cosa que besarla, así de improvisto, y sé que la he sorprendido cuando noto que se tarda un poco en corresponderme, pero cuando lo hace se deja llevar.

Nos separamos tras unos largos instantes, y le repito sonriendo aún.

-Disfruta, Nat, ya eres libre.

-Supongo que sí-sonríe ella, con alegría visible en sus ojos.

* * *

LUDWIG

Ayer terminamos Selectividad, y Feliciano, Sakura y yo hemos decidido celebrarlo yendo a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-¿Supiste desarrollar bien los temas en Literatura Universal?

-Claro, no eran muy difíciles, además de que cayó un fragmento que habíamos analizado en clase. Eso sí que fue una suerte.

-Pues yo ese día falté-se lamenta Feliciano.

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar de Selectividad? Gracias-interrumpo a mis amigos, justo cuando Sakura iba a responderle al italiano-. Ya estamos libres, no tenemos por qué seguir rayándonos por algo que ya ha pasado.

-Tienes razón-Sakura me da la razón, bajando la cabeza como si la hubiese regañado.

-P-Pero Lud, déjame al menos comparar mis respuestas con las de Sak-me pide Feliciano agarrándome del brazo, haciendo berrinche-. Al menos sabré si lo he hecho bien o mal.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te des cuenta de que tus respuestas no coinciden con las de Sakura y te amargues gratuitamente pensando en qué hiciste mal?

Feliciano no contesta, sabiendo que lo que digo es verdad.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿sabéis que mi hermano ya tiene oficialmente novia?

Hablar de Gilbert no es algo que haga muy a menudo con la gente, pero para una vez que ocurre algo importante en su vida creo que es necesario que se lo cuente a mis amigos.

-Sí, Maddie me lo dijo el día de después de la graduación. Está muy contenta-dice Sakura con una sonrisa afable.

-¿De verdad? No me había enterado. Qué fuerte. ¿Así que al final tuvo huevos de declarársele?

-¡Feliciano!

-¿Qué?

-No hables así de Gilbert.

-Es la verdad-se encoge de hombros-. En la excursión se le veía rayado, y todos pensábamos que allí se iban a liar o algo.

-¿A que sí? A mi Maddie me dijo lo mismo, que estaba esperando a que Gilbert hiciera algo.

-Y luego ya vino su accidente y por lo que Lud me ha contado, Gilbert se pasaba mucho tiempo con ella en el hospital.

-De hecho…-decido unirme a la conversación, aclarando las cosas-. Gilbert tenía pensado declararse a ella durante la excursión, pero en el último momento se vio incapaz y no hizo nada-Sakura y Feliciano me escuchan, con bastante interés-. Cuando bajamos del bus ella se le acercó e intentó besarle, pero Gil fue un idiota y apartó la cara. Dice que se arrepiente mucho de haberlo hecho, que fue algo involuntario. El caso es que después de esto Madeleine fue atropellada y mi hermano se sentía muy culpable, y por eso le hizo tanta compañía en el hospital. El día de la graduación, mientras estábamos en casa antes de salir, me dijo que de esa noche la cosa no pasaba, y así fue. Él se confesó y… eso. Y esa es la historia de cómo Gilbert al fin consiguió una novia.

-¡Wow!-exclama Feliciano cuando termino el relato-. Así contado suena hasta de película.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! Además, ella le estaba dando clases particulares, ¿no?

-Sólo le estaba ayudando con matemáticas, que yo sepa no eran clases propiamente dichas.

-Como sea. Por cierto-Feliciano se gira a Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa-. No nos has contado aún qué tal te fue en la graduación.

La chica se sonroja de manera casi instantánea, y se ríe nerviosa.

-Ya os lo conté por whatsapp.

-Ya, pero ahora que estamos en persona puedes contárnoslo de vivo a voz.

-Pero es que no… yo…

-Déjala en paz, Feliciano. Ya lo contó, no la mortifiques más-decido interrumpir a Feliciano, que como se empeñe puede sacar detalles morbosos que sinceramente no me interesan en absoluto.

-Está bieeen-Feliciano suspira derrotado, y Sakura me lo agradece en voz baja.

-Por cierto, chicos. Me tengo que ir. He quedado para ir a cenar y si pierdo el autobús voy a llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo-asiento con la cabeza, entendiendo el problema de mi amiga.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si aún no hemos ido a por helados!-se queja Feliciano, agarrándose dramáticamente al brazo de la japonesa en una especie de abrazo para no dejarla ir.

-Lo siento, Feli, pero no puedo llegar tarde-se disculpa Sakura intentando soltarse del agarre del italiano. Decido ayudarla y tomo a Feliciano con fuerza de un brazo y lo aparto, consiguiendo que suelte a Sakura.

-Dime al menos con quien has quedado.

Sakura se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

-Con… gente de la clase.

-No mientas.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-¡Ah!-exclama Feliciano, acordándose de algo-. Es verdad, que Heracles estaba en nuestra clase.

Sakura se sonroja más aún, pero no lo niega.

-Bueno, me voy ya. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós.

-¡Suerte en tu cita!-grita Feliciano mientras vemos irse a la japonesa, que no se vuelve ni responde nada, sino que aprieta el paso, seguro que sonrojada más aún.

-No le digas eso-le regaño dándome la vuelta, caminando en dirección opuesta a la que Sakura ha tomado.

-¿Por qué no? Sí es más que seguro que va a una cita-dice Feliciano alcanzándome, andando junto a mi.

-Por supuesto que va a una cita, no te lo refuto, pero no se lo chilles en medio de la calle. Esas cosas le dan mucha vergüenza. A ella y a todo el mundo, en realidad.

-¿A ti te daría vergüenza que alguien te gritara eso si fueses a una cita conmigo?

La imagen mental de mi hermano gritándome eso aparece en mi mente, y de hecho es algo que Gilbert seguramente haría.

-Me sentiría muy avergonzado. Y mataría a Gilbert.

-¿Así que ya sabes quién te gritaría esa frase y todo?-pregunta Feliciano comenzando a reír.

-Claro que sería Gilbert quien gritase eso-protesto cruzándome de brazos.

-Anda, no te enfades-pide Feliciano, dejando de reír, llevando sus manos a mis brazos para bajármelos. Los bajo, he intento sonreírle para darle a saber que no estoy enfadado. De hecho, es algo que ni siquiera ha ocurrido.

-Ya. Además, Gilb-

Antes de que pueda terminar de decir el nombre de mi hermano Feliciano me besa en uno de esos besos absorbentes que te hacen olvidarte de todo, e inconscientemente llevo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, envolviéndole en un abrazo.

* * *

ELIZABETHA

Hoy dan las notas de selectividad. Estoy más nerviosa que nunca, y llevo desde las once de la noche actualizando la página web de la universidad. Dicen que salen mañana, pero suelen filtrarse por la noche.

-Deja eso ya, Eli-me dice mi madre asomando la cabeza en mi habitación. La ignoro mientras sigo sentada en mi cama con el ordenador al lado, sin saber mi nota-. Ya lo verás mañana.

-¡Pero es que quiero verlo ya!-replico frustrada, dando un golpe en el colchón.

-Va a ser la misma nota la mires hoy o la mires mañana, cielo.

A pesar de los intentos de mi madre de razonar conmigo, yo sigo en mi empeño de enterarme hoy, esta misma noche, de mi nota.

De repente suena mi teléfono móvil que me hace pegar un bote, ya que estoy absorta en la página web, y alargo el brazo y lo tomo de mi mesilla de noche.

Es Vladimir. Ruedo los ojos y decido no contestarle. No es por ser cruel, pero como ahora se ponga en plan chistoso con sus bromitas y tal juro que le mando a la mierda. Ahora mismo los nervios me poseen y carcomen, y hasta que no sepa mi nota no podré respirar tranquila.

... Tras otros veinte minutos de intentos fallidos, la página carga y pego el chillido del año. Miro mis notas de las asignaturas y sonrío al ver que son todas muy buenas, y después de realizar los cálculos para saber qué nota tengo, me quedo super pillada al ver que en total tengo un 12'99.

Entro de sobra en mi carrera (Historia del arte), cuya nota de corte estaba en el 8'65.

Sin quererlo ni beberlo me doy cuenta de que he empezado a llorar de felicidad. Después de todo un año de sufrimiento, de apenas dormir y pasarme los días entre apuntes, he conseguido lograr mi objetivo: Entrar en la carrera que quería, y además con nota.

Decido contárselo a mis amigos en un difundido de whatsapp, y después llamo a Vladimir. Ahora me siento mal y todo de no haberle respondido. Al menos no me tiene mucho tiempo esperando en la línea, sino que me coge el teléfono en seguida.

-¿Eli? Te he llamado antes, ¿por qué no me lo has cogido?

Decido ignorarle y decirle antes mi noticia.

-¡HE APROBADO CON UN 12'98!

Creo que le he dejado un poco sordo, pero no me puedo contener. Ahora mismo estoy que reboso felicidad, y Vladimir debe saberlo muy bien.

-Si te calmas y me lo repites mejor, Eli-bufa Vlad al otro lado de la línea.

.selectividad-le digo calmada, con esfuerzos.

-¡Enhorabuena!-me corta mi novio gritando ahora él-. ¿Con que nota.

-12'98.

Durante unos momentos no dice nada.

-¿Vlad? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, solo que aún estoy asimilando que mi novia ha sacado una notaza.

Sonrío, limpiándome una lágrima que se me escapa rebelde del ojos. Aún sigo llorando, aunque ya menos, de la emoción.

-No me lo creo...

-Pues créetelo-me corta, cómo no, Vlad, aunque no me importa-. Por cierto, ¿vas a reclamar en algo?

-Lo dudo, he sacado buenísima nota en todo...

-Ya, pero aún así, no estaría de más, ¿sabes?

-Sí, pero no sé... Prefiero dejar las cosas así.

-Como quieras.

-Bueno, solo te llamaba para eso-digo riendo un poco-. ¿Qué querías tú, por cierto?

-Era para decirte de ir mañana a cenar fuera, si quieres.

-¿Y con quién dejas a Aurel?

-Es gracioso, porque lo voy a dejar sin niñera-dice riéndose-. No sé, ya me buscaré la vida.

-Ni se te ocurra pedirle a Govert que lo cuide él, ¿eh?

-¿Y por qué no?

-No querrás dejar a tu hermano traumado de por vida, ¿o sí?

-Llevas razón, olvidaba que Govert no se lleva del todo bien con los niños...

-Puedo preguntarle a Emma a ver si ella quiere y puede...-murmuro, más para mi que para él.

-¿Emma?

-Es la novia de Govert, amiga mía.

-¿Govert tiene novia?

-Es... algo así. No sé, pídele a él que te lo cuente. Como sea, te cuelgo que voy a ver qué notas han sacado mis amigos, ¿vale? Adióooos.

Le cuelgo antes de que se enrolle con cualquier tema y no me deje pararle. Entro en whatsapp y pregunto a mis amigos qué han sacado, y por lo pronto todo va bien.

Sakura ha sacado un 12'3, que le da de sobra para su carrera, como yo. Maddie tiene un 10'9. Gil, aunque parezca increíble, consiguió aprobar matemáticas gracias en gran parte a Maddie y es por eso que ha podido ir a selectividad, aprobando con un 8'12. Aunque sea raro le pregunto a Roderich, mi ex, más por cotillear que por otra cosa, y su respuesta no es de extrañar: Un 13'2. No esperaba menos de un 13 viniendo de él. Emma tiene un 10 justo, superando por varias décimas a Govert.

Me deja muy rallada Feliks. Ha suspendido... ¿¡Quién demonios suspende selectividad!? Le meto una buena bronca por audios de whatsapp, que él responde escribiendo parrafazos en un intento de defenderse. Aprovecha y me dice la nota de Antonio y los amigos de este. También me cuenta que Natasha, la estirada esa que le cae tan mal, ha sacado un 13'8, y su novio, Toris, un 11'1.

Como sea, ahora lo único que quiero es descansar ya tranquila. Sé que voy a entrar en mi carrera y con buena nota, por lo que no dejo que nada me preocupe ya. Me tumbo en mi cama, después de haber apagado el ordenador y habérselo contado a mis padres bastante emocionada (aunque menos que al principio), y me quedo dormida escuchando música rara de la que le gusta a Vlad, que de alguna manera me recuerda a él y a cuando nos conocimos.

* * *

EMMA

Es gracioso que Eli me haya encasquetado al chico al que cuida, pero no me he negado. Después de todo, es mi mejor amigo, y no creo que me venga mal despejarme un poco de todo.

Por otra parte, es curioso, pero desde que me he enterado de las notas de selectividad estoy más nerviosa que antes. Más aún porque la nota que he sacado, un 10, no me da para entrar a la carrera que quería: Enfermería.

Bueno, eso de que no me da no es del todo cierto. No me da para entrar aquí, en mi ciudad. Pero he estado mirando en ciudades cercanas y sí que entro. Lo malo es tener que mudarme y empezar de cero en una ciudad que no conozco. Además, ya que he arreglado definitivamente mis problemas con Govert, no tengo ganas de tener que alejarme de él. O quizás, el podría venirse conmigo... No, no puedo pedirle eso, es demasiado. Ya encontraremos otra solución.

En fin, ya veré que haré. He llegado a casa de Eli y le pito a su porterillo. No tarda más de un par de minutos en bajar, y de mientras me carcomo la cabeza pensando en como será el crío al que tengo que cuidar. La verdad es que los niños me gustan. Sin embargo, como éste sea travieso o problemático lo voy a pasar no muy bien.

-¡Em!

Eli se echa encima de mí en un abrazo que correspondo algo incómoda a causa del calor.

-Eli, estamos a casi 37 grados, quítate de encima de mí, por favor.

-Lo siento-se disculpa con una sonrisa mi amiga, soltándome. La verdad es que viene arreglada, más coqueta que normalmente, y sonrío.

-Veo que te has arreglado mucho para Vlad.

Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-No es que me haya arreglado especialmente para él, sino que a mí me apetecía llevar esto.

-Como digas-sonrío de lado, evaluándola con la mirada-. ¿Y… dónde vais?

-Ni idea, él dijo que era una sorpresa. Sólo espero que no sea algo bizarro. Sería muy típico de Vlad.

-Al menos el tuyo te invita por ahí en cosas románticas.

-Bueno, mujer, solo acabas de empezar a salir con Govert. Dale tiempo al tiempo.

Me encojo de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. Por una parte lleva razón, pero por otra… estaría bien que Govert hiciera algo. Hasta ahora todas las citas que hemos tenido han sido por que yo las he organizado. Aunque, bueno… en la graduación, después del acto, fuimos a un bar que él conocía en el que estuvimos bailando hasta que cerraron el bar, y el resto de la noche la pasamos dando vueltas de la mano por el paseo marítimo. Hablamos de nuestra situación actual, y dejamos claros una serie de puntos para que nuestra relación, retomada, salga adelante.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón-decido contestar al final-. Por cierto, el chico al que voy a cuidar… ¿Cómo es?  
-¿Aurel? Es un encanto. A mi me gusta mucho. Es muy majo, y nunca me aburro con él.

-A ti todo el mundo te cae bien, Eli.

-No te creas, mujer. Hay personas que directamente no las trago.

-Ya, pero la mayoría de la gente suele llevarse bien contigo, y viceversa.

-Bueno. Mira, ya llegamos. Aquí es.

El edificio en el que vive el novio de Eli es bastante alto, quizás llegue a las 13 plantas. Me sorprende, pues según Eli me contó no era del tipo de vivir en un sitio así.

-¿Qué piso es?

-El séptimo-responde mi amiga mientras llama al porterillo y nos abren-. Tiene vistas al mar, por si te anima.

-Definitivamente, no es como me lo esperaba.

-¿Y cómo te lo esperabas?

-No sé, más… ¿cutre?

-¿Por qué tienes esa imagen de Vlad y su casa?

-Por lo que tú me has contado.

Hemos llegado ya delante de la puerta de la casa, y la verdad es que estoy levemente nerviosa. ¿Y si le caigo mal al niño y me da la noche?

-Vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí.

El novio de Eli nos abre la puerta con una sonrisa extraña. Mi amiga sonríe y le da un golpecito en el hombro, entrando, y yo la sigo por detrás, viendo como Vlad se hace a un lado y empieza a hablar con ella.

La casa por dentro es como cualquier otra. Me la imaginaba más… lúgubre y oscura, no sé.

-¿Y el niño?

Interrumpo a Eli y Vlad, que estaban a punto de liarse delante de mí, y se separan; ella sonrojada, y él con una mueca de fastidio.

-En su cuarto. Voy por él-dice, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

-Lo siento, pero no pensaba ser vuestra sujeta velas, ¿vale?-le susurro a Eli, quien me mira con una sonrisa y asiente, resignada.

-No te preocupes. Si no nos parabas tú nadie lo iba a hacer.

-¿Tan enamorados estáis que no os enteráis de lo que pasa a vuestro alrededor?

Eli se sonroja y suelta una risita nerviosa, y Vladimir la salva de contestar volviendo con un chico (aunque parece una niña) de la mano.

-Este es Aurel.

-Hola-saludo al niño con mi sonrisa más amable, que espero sirva para caerle genial-. Yo soy Emma.

-Eres la amiga de Eli-dice el niño, mirándome raro. ¿Es que en esta casa todos miran raro o qué?-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto-dice tomándome de la mano con total confianza y empezando a dirigirme a su cuarto.

-Pasarlo bien-dice Vlad con una amplia sonrisa tomando a mi mejor amiga del brazo y saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Adiós!-es lo último que escucho por parte de Eli antes de que la puerta se cierre.

En fin. Sólo espero que el niño no sea tan raro como su hermano, por que si no la llevo buena.

* * *

NATASHA

-¿Toris?

-Hola, Nat. ¿Qué pasa?

-Salgo ya para tu casa. Sólo eso.

-Vale, pita al porterillo cuando llegues y bajo yo.

-Ok. Adiós.

Le cuelgo a mi novio, bajando las escaleras. Cuando salgo a la calle el sol me deja literalmente ciega y me veo obligada a ponerme las gafas de sol. El camino hasta casa de Toris no es muy largo, por lo que en diez minutos ya estoy pitándole al porterillo, y mi novio baja en nada de tiempo.

-¡Hola!-me saluda abrazándome con fuerza. Le devuelvo el abrazo un poco incómoda, ya que no soy muy de muestras de afecto, y me separo de él-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, si obviamos mis quemaduras en la espalda del otro día.

-Es que quién te manda a ti, con lo blanca que estás, no echarte crema-suspira Toris mientras vamos de camino a su piscina, que está abarrotada de niños pequeños. Ruedo los ojos, aunque mi novio no puede notarlo por las gafas, bufo.

-Odio que haya criajos aquí.

-No seas así-me pide el chico tomándome una mano, dirigiéndome hacia una zona libre, donde ponemos nuestras toallas y bolsas.

-Es la verdad.

Toris esta vez no dice nada, y se quita la camiseta de deporte, quedándose en bañador. Yo hago lo propio con mi vestido de playa, que en realidad puede pasar como un vestido de diario.

-¿Te echo crema en la espalda?-pregunta mi novio acercándose a mi, mientras doblo el vestido y lo guardo en mi bolsa.

-Sí, anda-le digo, pasándole el bote de crema que justo acabo de sacar del bolso.

Toris lo hace práctico y rápido, aunque cuando me da en las zonas que tengo más quemadas suelto algunos quejidos que intento que sean muy poco audibles.

-Ya está-sentencia el chico dándome el bote de vuelta, con una sonrisa-. ¿Me echas a mi?-pregunta buscando su crema en su bolso. Asiento y antes de que siga buscando le paro las manos y le echo de la mía. Total, será por cremas.

Cuando estamos los dos ya embadurnados de crema por todo el cuerpo, vamos a las duchas.

-Está fría el agua-indico frunciendo el ceño, mojándome lo menos posible. Por su parte, Toris se mete de lleno bajo la ducha y se moja entero.

-No seas exagerada, Nat-dice cerrando el grifo.

-No soy exagerada, es la verdad-respondo girándome un momento, a ver cuántos críos hay más o menos aquí.

De repente, siento unas manos frías que me toman por debajo de las rodillas y por la espalda, y en nada me veo siendo cargada por Toris al estilo princesa; y éste con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-¿¡Qué haces, idiota!? ¡Ni se te ocurra!-grito intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero es en vano: Él es mucho más fuerte que yo, aunque no lo parezca.

-Si no te mojas ahora te vas a mojar esta noche, y no creo que quieras eso con el agua fría de la playa-dice Toris agarrándome con más fuerza, y acercándose hacia el bordillo de la piscina, listo para saltar.

-¡No, Toris, espera!

No termino de decir la última palabra cuando noto como caemos al agua.

Está… Vale, no está tan fría como había pensado al principio, pero aún así…

Me agarro con más fuerza al cuello de Toris, sintiendo como él nos impulsa con los pies desde el fondo de la piscina hacia la superficie.

-¿Estás bien? No ha sido para tanto-es lo primero que dice Toris cuando salimos afuera. Sigo agarrada a él, ya que no hago pie en la zona en la que estamos.

-Hace frío-miento, intentando llegar al suelo, aunque sea de puntillas. Así sí que llega, pero es incómodo.

-¿No haces pie?-pregunta él, divertido, lo que me hace fruncir el ceño.

-¿Te hace gracia?  
-Es que te ves realmente linda.

Una vez más, ha conseguido que me sonroje con esas cosas que dice…

-¿L-Linda?

-Sí-dice sonriendo con ternura, haciéndome un cariño en la mejilla-. Anda, no te sueltes de mí-dice, cogiéndome otra vez al estilo princesa, y yendo hacia la zona en la que sí que hago pie.

El resto del tiempo que pasamos en la piscina es en el agua, sin movernos mucho de donde puedo hacer pie. La última media hora la pasamos tumbados en las toallas, secándonos.

-¿Has traído ropa para cambiarte?-pregunta Toris de repente, sin venir a nada.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-¿Vas a ir así a la playa? ¿Con ese vestido?

-Pues sí. ¿Algún inconveniente?

-Bueno, parece formal, y como vamos a estar en la arena y eso…

-Vamos a estar en la arena, sobre toallas, no directamente. Además de que este vestido lo uso para ir a la playa o a la piscina. No es tan formal como crees.

-Pues lo parece. Como sea, ¿quiénes vamos al final?

-Ni idea. Iván no, se va con Yao por ahí. Y Eduard y Raivis no sé. Quizás… Yo mientras no vaya tu amigo Feliks no me importa lo demás.

-Feliks… No sé con quien irá. Me ha preguntado si iba y le he dicho que sí, y él me ha contestado que seguramente nos veamos por allí.

Frunzo el ceño, pero no digo nada.

-Pero no te preocupes, la mayoría del tiempo vamos a estar tú y yo solos, si no se acopla nadie más. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto-sonrío, sintiendo como su mirada se endulza y se acerca hacia mi, buscándome un beso. Beso que le correspondo sin dudar, pensando que, al final de todo, estar con Toris merece la pena, y no sé como pude pensar en su día que no era más que un idiota que no me merecía…

* * *

IVÁN

Esta noche va a ser mágica, por una simple razón: Es la Noche de San Juan. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, desde San Valentín, muchas noches han sido mágicas gracias a Yao, con quien conseguí formalizar una relación (o eso me dio a entender).

Creo que he quedado con él esta noche para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales a la playa. Aunque dijo que se traía a su hermano… Espero que Sakura no venga y lo arruine todo como aquel día…

-¿Yao?

He decidido llamarle para así aclarar mejor las cosas, vaya a ser que luego haya sorpresas de última hora…

-¿Sí? Dime, Iván.

-Esta noche hemos quedado.

-S-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿No vas a poder o qué?-pregunta con preocupación.

-Claro que puedo. Sólo llamo para asegurarme.

-¿De qué te quieres asegurar?

-De que no te has olvidado.

Durantes unos momentos Yao no dice nada, y empiezo a preocuparme yo.

-¿Sigues ahí?¿Yao?

-Sigo aquí. No, no me he olvidado de que esta noche hemos quedado.

-¿Vas a traerte a tu hermano? Bueno, mejor, ¿vas a traerte a alguno de tus hermanos?

-Me llevaré solamente a Im Song Yoo. Sakura ha quedado con sus amigos para ir por su cuenta a la playa.

-Ya veo…

Im Yong Soo me cae bien; al menos mejor que Sakura. Aunque…

-Si viene tu hermanito lo nuestro no va a ser una cita, ¿o sí?

Creo que he pillado a Yao desprevenido, ya que balbucea algunas cosas que no puedo lograr descifrar.

-B-Bueno, eso depende. Puede ser una cita pero con un niño… Le podemos mantener entretenido con algún juguete o algo y así estaremos tu y yo más… solos.

-Una cita con un niño… así visto parece que hablas de nuestro hijo-me río levemente.

Sin embargo, esto a Yao no parece hacerle gracia, sino que le pone más nervioso.

-¡¿Nuestro hijo?!

-Sí, ¿no te lo parece a ti también?

-Pues… no mucho-parece que Yao está incómodo por su tono de voz, así que dejo de insistir en el tema.

-Vale. Pues adiós. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Adiós, Iván.

Cuelgo, contento de haber hablado con Yao, y me dispongo a llamar a Natasha, quien está a punto de salir.

-¿Qué quieres?-oregunta mi hermana asomándose a la puerta de mi habitación, ya calzada y todo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-He quedado con Toris. Vamos a ir a darnos un chapuzón a su piscina y luego lo más seguro es que vayamos a la playa.

-Mmm.

Asiento, pensando que me podría unir a ellos, ya que hasta la noche no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Iré con vosotros, ¿sí?

-Pero es una cita-me corta mi hermana cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah. Entiendo. No lo sabía…

-¿No tienes plan para la tarde?

-No. He quedado con Yao pero tarde.

-Pues…-dice mi hermana, apoyándose en el marco de mi puerta-. Puedes llamar a Eduard, ¿no? Seguro que él no tiene planes.

-¡Buena idea!-me levanto como si tuviera un resorte de la silla en la que hasta ahora había estado sentado, tomando el móvil y mandándole un mensaje a mi amigo.

-¿Nos vamos juntos?-pregunto a Natasha, quien hace una mueca.

-Yo que tú me esperaría a que Eduard respondiera.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Imagínate que no está en su casa o que tiene otros planes…

-Ah.

-Cuando te responda ya te vas-dice mi hermana separándose del marco de la puerta-. En fin, me voy. Ya nos veremos.

-Adiós.

Una hora más tarde es cuando recibo la respuesta de Eduard, y me alegro de haber seguido el consejo de Nat: No puede quedar porque tiene médico y va con retraso.

Suspiro y decido ir preparando las cosas para la noche. Se supone que Yao y yo (y su hermano pequeño) vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante antes de los fuegos, y he pensado que sería buena idea invitarle yo, así que saco varios billetes de mi hucha y los guardo en mi cartera.

El resto de la tarde me la paso hablando con Yao por mensajes, y cuando llega la hora de salir hacia su casa lo hago con ganas. Me despido de Kat y voy casi corriendo hasta casa de Yao.

Es curioso, pues en la entrada me encuentro con dos chicas de la clase de letras: A Sakura, pues vive aquí y es lógico que esté en su casa, y a una chica que creo que se llama Elisabeth, muy amiga suya. Ambas me miran raro al verme ahí, y las saludo con la mano.

-¡Iván!-exclama Elisabeth sonriendo-. ¿Tú por aquí?-pregunta mientras termina de guardar una bolsa de plástico en la mochila que lleva colgada del hombro.

-Vengo a por Yao-explico, analizando a las dos jóvenes con la mirada. Por sus pintas, parece que van a la playa. De hecho, a Eli se le ve la parte de arriba del bikini atado tras el cuello. O eso o que vuelven de allí.

-Ah, cierto, que estabas saliendo con el hermano de Sak-parece acordarse mientras asiente con la cabeza-. Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos, pasad una buena noche.

-Gracias-le agradezco, viendo como Elisabeth toma a Sakura del brazo y se la lleva casi a rastras de aquí. Tendrán prisa.

Llamo al timbre y espero a que Yao me abra. Sin embargo es su hermanito quien acude a mi encuentro y no él.

-¿Yao?-pregunto, entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Im Yong Soo me toma de la mano y me guía hasta el salón, donde está Yao ordenando algunas cosas.

-¡Ya estás aquí!-exclama al verme, sorprendido.

-Sí, habíamos quedado a esta hora, ¿recuerdas?

-S-Sí, solo que esto de la limpieza me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba. En 20 minutos estaré listo y nos iremos.

-Vale. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no, de verdad, ya está casi todo listo. Solo… ayúdame a que mi hermano no desordene las cosas.

Eso hago, jugando de hecho con él con un juguete que trae en la mano, y es en menos tiempo del que Yao había estimado en que está listo.

-Por cierto, te ves muy bien-dice Yao cuando salimos por el portal de su casa.

-Gracias-le sonrío-. Pero tú te ves mejor.

Las mejillas de Yao se tíñen de rosado, y me devuelve la sonrisa. Aprovecho y le beso en los labios, tal y como me gusta hacer desde que estamos juntos, y sin darme cuenta le abrazo con fuerza, pegándolo hacia mí, y es Im Yong Soo quien nos separa, diciendo que no hagamos eso en público. Yao se disculpa y me toma de la mano, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al restaurante. La verdad, ahora mismo soy más feliz que nunca.

* * *

GILBERT

Aunque no es la primera vez que entro en el cuarto de Maddie, aún me sorprendo por lo personal que es. Toda su vida, todos sus gustos, pueden saberse solo con mirar a las cuatro paredes.

Mientras espero a que se cambie de ropa (en el cuarto de baño, para alivio de sus padres y disgusto mio), me dedico un rato a mirar todas las fotos. Una de las más recientes es conmigo. Cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar sonreír.

Me dejo caer en la cama, dejando que todos los cojines (en serio, creo que tiene un problema con los cojines de colores) me absorban, hundiéndome en ellos.

Sigo escuchando a mi novia hacer ruido en el baño, supongo que probándose distintos modelitos o lo que quiera que hagan las chicas cuando se encierran por horas en el baño.

-Maddie, ponte lo primero que pilles, si vas a ir bien con lo que sea.-le grito, aunque creo que mi voz queda amortiguada por los cojines.

Desde la puerta del cuarto de baño aparece una cabellera rubia.

-No es tan fácil, van a estar todos. No es que pueda hacer como tú y ponerme lo primero que me cae del armario.-Maddie bufa antes de volver a meterse por completo en el baño.

A veces me pregunto si esta Madeleine es la misma que al principio del curso. La que prácticamente ni podía mirarme sin sonrojarse. Sonrío, volviendo a acomodarme en el colchón.

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad pero que, según el despertador de la mesita de noche no son más de cinco minutos, empieza a entrarme sueño.

Me acomodo mejor entre los cojines, estirándome en la cama y dispuesto a echarme una buena siesta mientras espero a mi novia.

Apoyo la cabeza en un cojín morado en inmenso, pasando la mano por debajo del mismo para poder amoldarlo mejor a mi cabeza.

Sin embargo mi mano choca con algo duro. Es rectangular y no tardo ni medio segundo en sacarlo de su escondite, curioso.

Tardo un poco más en reconocerlo, un diario.

Acabo de encontrar el diario de mi novia y la curiosidad es demasiado fuerte. Sabiendo que me voy a poder ganar una buena bronca, intento abrirlo. Hay un pequeño candado que me lo impide, aunque no creo que sea muy difícil encontrar la llave.

Error. La dichosa llave no aparece por ningún lado, así que acabo haciendo lo que toda persona en su sano juicio haría en mi situación. Busco una horquilla y trasteo el candadito hasta que cede.

El cuaderno está lleno de papeles sueltos con los que tengo que tener especial cuidado para que no se caigan y se desordenen, cosa que Maddie notaría al instante sin duda alguna.

Abro el diario por una página al azar, pero ni siquiera me da tiempo a leer nada antes de fijarme en que algunas de las palabras están emborronadas, como si algún líquido hubiera caído sobre ellas.

Me voy a la primera página para mirar la fecha. Es solo de este curso y, sin embargo, está casi completo.

Pero me intrigan más los borrones y las manchas que las palabras en sí.

Me dedico a pasar las páginas rápido hasta que me doy cuenta de algo en una de ellas. Para mi horror hay manchas de color marrón rojizo. Parece sangre.

Sigo mirando, cada vez buscando más señales de estas manchas, que aparecen más de lo que me gustaría.

En algún momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es sangre, y las otras manchas, las que emborronan la tinta, podría jurar que son lágrimas.

Sigo escuchando a Maddie en el baño, trajinando con no-sé-qué cosas, así que paso a la segunda parte de mi improvisada investigación.

Vuelvo a dejar el diario donde lo he encontrado al igual que la horquilla, intentando que no se note en ningún momento que lo he tocado.

´Me pongo a buscar por todos los joyeros que tiene repartidos por el cuarto. Para mi alivio solo encuentro collares, pendientes, pulseras y las típicas cosas que encontrarías en un joyero. Nada de cuchillas ni hojas cortantes.

Empiezo a relajarme. Si lo pienso, nunca he visto a Maddie estar deprimida. Es cierto que al principio del curso no era como ahora, pero en nueve meses se puede cambiar mucho.

Aunque estoy mucho más tranquilo, sigo rebuscando entre sus cosas como un autómata. Intentando convencerme de que lo que he pensado es una tontería. Además, esas manchas pueden ser cualquier cosa, no tengo por qué ser así de alarmista.

De repente, entre una serie de papeles recortados de libretas que tiene en uno de los muchos estuches guardados en un cajón de su escritorio, encuentro una servilleta muy doblada.

Sin prestarle atención a las notas, saco la servilleta. Está muy bien enrollada alrededor de... algo.

Poco a poco voy deshaciendo todos las dobleces hasta que la servilleta se abre por completo.

Ahí está. Lo que me estaba temiendo encontrar. Hay una hoja de una cuchilla de afeitar.

Se ve que está un poco oxidada, lo que me preocupa más. Aunque tampoco se ve que esté sucia, a lo mejor nunca la ha usado y solo la tiene ahí... no se me ocurre por qué iba a tener una de estas escondida en su cuarto.

Me quedo estático, mirando aún a la hoja mientras intento aclarar mis ideas, pero estas cada vez parecen ser mas caóticas.

"Tengo que comprobar una última cosa" me digo antes de guardarme la cuchilla en el bolsillo y dirigirme hasta el cuarto de baño.

Toco a la puerta, que se abre a los pocos segundos, dejándome ver a una Maddie más que sonriente y en proceso de maquillarse.

-¿Pasa algo?-me pregunta, haciéndome a un lado para que pase.

El cuarto de baño no es excesivamente grande, pero podemos entrar los dos sin problema, así que paso.

-¿Puedo mirar una cosa? Es solo un momento.-le sonrío, intentando parecer tranquilo.

Sin esperar a que me conteste cojo una de sus muñecas. Nunca me había fijado antes en que las pulseras que lleva le cubren la mayoría de la izquierda.

Las aparto todas y, como por un acto reflejo, Maddie intenta apartar también el brazo, pero lo aprieto de forma que no pueda deshacerse de mi agarre.

Aparto las pulseras, echándolas hacia arriba y dejando al descubierto la muñeca pálida que esconden.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le pregunto, al ver las numerosas cicatrices que la recorren. Hay tantas y están tan juntas que nunca habría sido capaz de contarlas.

No me contesta, así que levanto los ojos de las cicatrices y encuentro con que las lágrimas recorren su rostro.

Madeleine niega con la cabeza suavemente.

-¿Lo sigues haciendo?-le pregunto, de manera más dulce.

Ella vuelve a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándolo.

Le limpio las lágrimas con la mano que me queda libre.

-Perdón.-susurra antes de que vuelvan a brotarle nuevas lágrimas.

-Todos cometemos errores, Maddie.-le sonrío-No hay que pedir perdón por cosas del pasado.

Vuelvo a limpiarle las lágrimas. A veces con la mano, otras a besos, hasta que deja de llorar, bastante más tranquila.

-Tienes la cara llena de manchurrones de maquillaje.-le digo, haciendo que sonría un poco.

-Voy a ver si arreglo este desastre.-Maddie se separa de mi y decido que, quizás, quiera estar un rato sola.

Salgo del cuarto de baño pero antes de entrar a su cuarto me giro.

-Maddie.-la llamo.

Ella saca la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-Te quiero.

Sonríe, algo sonrojada y vuelve a meterse para el baño, aunque la escucho contestarme que ella también.

* * *

FELIKS

Vuelvo a releer la carta del juzgado que he encontrado en mi mesa hace apenas unos minutos.

Es una citación del juzgado para declarar como testigo en un juicio de mi padre.

La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que mi madre (si es que ha sido ella) le había denunciado, pero no se me quita la sonrisa de la cara. Mi padre va a acabar por fin donde se merece.

Es dentro de dos semanas, así que aún tengo tiempo de prepararme todo lo que vaya a decir. Miles de ideas y recuerdos empiezan a agolparse en mi cerebro, pero me obligo a dejar de pensar en ello y centrarme en el plan que tengo para hoy. San Juan.

En parte me muero por ganas de ir, osea, es San Juan. Por otra... me va a tocar enfrentar a todos los demás chicos del curso y decirles que he suspendido Selectividad no es lo que más ilusión me hace, la verdad.

Al menos si fuera Chiara... que ella ha repetido. Yo por lo menos sí que pasé de curso.

Pero no, su abuelo la tiene confinada dentro de su casa y dice que no la piensa dejar salir en todo el verano. Como la pobre no se amargara ya ella solita.

Podría ir a buscarla a su casa, tampoco pierdo nada... y no me veo capaz de tirarme la noche mirando cómo la bichopalo chasquea los dedos y aparece Toris para cumplir sus órdenes.

Decidido, me largo a por Chiara.

No tardo demasiado en llegar a la casa de los italianos. Y me sorprende no escuchar los típicos gritos que se dan los unos a los otros para abrir la puerta.

En lugar de eso se abre casi al instante. Y quien está justo frente a mi no es italiano para nada.

-Dios, que me matas del susto, Lud.-le digo, notando (aunque pasando por alto) la mueca que hace al llamarle así.-Pero no te quedes como pasmarote en la puerta ¿Está tu suegro? O Abusuegro o lo que sea.

El rubio se hace a un lado cuando paso.

-¿Mi suegro?

-Bueno sí, o como quiera que sea. No sé cómo se le dice al abuelo del novio.

Dios ¿así de rápido se sonroja el pobre chaval? Que bien se lo tiene que pasar Feliciano.

-¿Está o no?-le insisto-En lo que estás tardando en contestarme como que me habría recorrido la casa entera buscándole.

-Sí. Está en el salón.

-¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil.

Me voy directo al ya mencionado salón donde, efectivamente, está el abuelo de Chiara. Tiene la misma cara de bonachón de siempre, aunque ya estoy advertido sobre eso.

-Buenas tardes-me apalanco en el sofá, a su lado.

-Hombre, Feliks. Llevaba ya un tiempo sin verte por aquí. ¿Vienes a molestar como siempre?

-Claro que vengo a molestar ¿qué gracia tendría venir, sino?- le sonrío y él hace lo mismo.

-No voy a dejar que Chiara vaya a ningún sitio. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.-me dice, aún sonriendo ampliamente.

-Como que me la vas a amargar.-me cruzo de brazos, aunque sé que no es mi mejor argumento.

-Ella sabe lo que pasa si suspende.

-Pero es San Juan. No puedes dejarla encerrada en San Juan.

-Claro que puedo.-la sonrisa del abuelo Vargas me está empezando a incomodar un poco.

-Podrías dejarla salir esta noche, nonno.-no sé de dónde, pero aparece Feliciano para apoyarme.

-Entonces el castigo no tendrá ningún sentido. La cosa está en que se de cuenta de que lo que ha hecho tiene consecuencias.-ahora le habla a Feli.

-Pues yo creo que no es para tanto. Solo ha sido una asignatura.-el menor de los Vargas se encoje de hombros.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya?

-Porque es San Juan.-decimos Feli y yo a la vez, como si eso lo justificara todo (que lo hace, aunque el abuelo no lo quiera entender).

-Osea, no puedes dejar a una adolescente sin San Juan. Te va a odiar toda su vida. Y cuando seas viejo te llevará una residencia donde no den bien de comer y los cuidadores solo os darán placebos y os pegarán para que os calléis. Además solo podrás pasar las tardes jugando al dominó y...

-Vale, Feliks. Lo he entendido.-el abuelo Vargas suspira.-Por esta noche la dejo salir. Pero como mañana no madrugue para estudiar que se olvide de sentir el sol en la cara hasta que no empiece el curso que viene.

Me levanto como un resorte del sillón para ir a buscar a mi amiga (y para perder de vista al abuelo de los hermanos, que me estaba empezando a incomodar bastante su presencia).

Abro la puerta de mi amiga, sin llamar y sin nada.

-Vístete que nos vamos a San Juan.-Chiara se gira, restregándose un ojo. Juraría que estaba durmiendo encima del libro.

-Estás loco. Nonno me mata si salgo de casa.-se queda unos segundos mirándome-¿Y qué haces aquí?-pregunta.

-He venido a rescatarte de las garras infernales de tu abuelo, viendo que Carriedo no se digna a hacer acto de presencia.-Veo cómo sus mejillas se colorean.-Porque no ha hecho acto de presencia ¿verdad?

-Me voy a cambiar. Así que adiós.-la castaña me empuja fuera del cuarto y me cierra la puerta en las narices. Así que me voy a buscar a Feli.

Está en una pequeña habitación, sentado en uno de los sillones con Lud.

-Feli, importante.-digo nada más le veo. Me siento entre ambos, apartando un poco al alemán con la mano. Lud me mira algo estupefacto, aunque tampoco dice gran cosa. Casi nunca dice gran cosa, ahora que lo pienso.

-¿Qué?-no sé si le veo algo molesto. Aunque es lo más probable teniendo en cuenta el corte que le acabo de dar a la pareja,

-¿Cómo que ha venido Antonio a ver a Chiara? ¿Y cómo es que yo no sé nada de eso?

-No, si Antonio no ha aparecido por aquí. Es más, creo que mi hermana no habla con él desde hace tiempo.-si estaba molesto, ya no lo está. Me encanta cómo un buen cotilleo puede unir a la gente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿En serio que no han hablado nada? Pues entonces va a ser verdad lo que me decía y todo. Yo pensaba que me mentía porque es así de tonta.-me encojo de hombros y Feli se ríe un poco.

-Pues yo tengo eso entendido.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-se mete en la conversación Ludwig. Si no hubiera sido por lo estrecho que estamos los tres en el sillón, hasta habría olvidado su presencia.

-Bueno, soy su hermano. Todos los hermanos tienen sus métodos para enterarse de las cosas.-Feliciano sonríe, enigmático y comienza a caerme mejor.

Me parece escuchar una puerta abrirse en el pasillo, así que dejo de hablar del tema y parece que la pareja ha pensado igual que yo. Cuando Chiara llega me mira de forma rara. Supongo que no es muy normal que esté entre su hermano y el novio de este.

-¿Qué esperabas? Como que no les iba a dejar acaramelarse conmigo delante.-me levanto y la agarro por el brazo, arrastrándola hasta la puerta antes de que nos encontremos con su abuelo y cambie de opinión.

En cuanto estamos en la calle nos relajamos los dos y, sin tener que hablar entre nosotros, ponemos los dos rumbo a la playa.

* * *

FELICIANO

Cojo la muñeca de Ludwig y giro su mano, mirando la hora en su lejos de pulsera.

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunta el rubio.

-Quedan menos de veinte minutos para las doce.-le contesto, aprovechando para enlazar mis dedos con los suyos.

-Lo sé, acabo de mirarlo.

Sonrío. Así que él también se está fijando en eso.

-¿Tienes ya pensado el deseo que vas a pedir?

-¿Desde cuándo hay que pedir un deseo a las doce? Yo nunca lo he hecho.

-¿Que nunca has pedido un deseo en San Juan? Pero si esta fiesta es solo para eso.-Le digo, simulando estar más escandalizado de lo que estoy en realidad.

-Nunca había venido a la playa en San Juan, en realidad.-admite mi novio, haciendo caso omiso de mi tono.

-Pues te lo explico rápido. A las doce queman aquella figura-señalo hacia una parte bastante alejada de la orilla. Apenas se ve la figura de madera a lo lejos-.Y, a la vez, empiezan a salir los fuegos.

-Todo eso ya lo sé, Feli.-me interrumpe Ludwig, pero supongo que sabe que le voy a ignorar.

-Cuando empiezan los fuegos tienes que ir a la orilla, mojarte y pedir un deseo.

-Ni siquiera me he traído un bañador.-Vuelve a quejarse.

-Con que te mojes los pies va bien. Aunque también puedes bañarte sin bañador. Yo te guardo el secreto.-le digo, guiñándole un ojo y notando, aún en la oscuridad, que se sonroja.

-No digas tonterías, Feliciano.-me pone la mano en la cara, apartándome a lo que yo me río.

-¿Tú sabes lo que vas a pedir?-me pregunta al cabo de un rato.

-Yo... bueno, no.-me río, un poco nervioso-Es que siempre que he venido he pedido el mismo deseo, pero ya lo he conseguido, así que ahora mismo estoy sin idea.

-¿Qué pedías?

-Intenta adivinarlo.-le reto, intentando adivinar a su vez, qué va a decir. Sabiendo cómo es, seguro que me salta con algo de los estudios.

-No lo sé ¿llegar a la universidad?-lo intenta. Al menos es algo.

-Claro que no, tonto.-me pongo de puntillas, quedando a la altura de sus ojos-te pedía a ti.-le susurro. Justo después le beso, a lo que él corresponde casi al instante.

Y durante el beso, me doy cuenta de todo lo que ha cambiado en un año. Es decir, el año pasado a esta misma hora estaba pensando en qué estaría haciendo Lud, y en cómo podría formular mi deseo para que este año sí que se hiciera realidad.

Aunque no es lo único que ha cambiado en un año. Sin lugar a dudas los que más hemos cambiado hemos sido nosotros. Y no en un año, sino solamente durante el curso. Creo que durante estos nueve meses he madurado más de lo que lo había hecho nunca, y gran parte de la culpa la ha tenido Lud.

Es decir, el que no se diera cuenta de... bueno, de nada, ha hecho que tenga que buscarme la vida y que tenga que hacer lo imposible para conseguir llamar su atención.

Todo esto me confunde al llegar de golpe a mi cabeza, haciendo que me separe de los labios de Ludwig. El rubio parece darse cuenta en ese mismo momento que nos hemos besado delante de todo el mundo, porque se sonroja de golpe y carraspea, separándose más.

-¿Es que nunca vas a acostumbrarte a esto?-le pregunto, divertido.

-No me parece que sea lo más correcto.-dice, completamente tieso.

Me río, pensando que eso, justo esta actitud, es la que casi provocó que nuestra larga amistad se fuera al traste. Aunque quizás yo también tuve algo que ver con mis sentimientos y mis "ya no me c conformo con ser solo su amigo", que tantas veces tuvo que escuchar y soportar Sakura.

Al pensar en mi amiga la busco con la mirada. Está también en la orilla, aunque bastante alejada de nosotros, hablando tranquilamente con Heracles.

Hago una mueca extraña al ver al griego que no pasa desapercibida para Lud.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿por qué lo dices?

-Acabas de hacer una mueca extraña.-me explica, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que he hecho.

-Lo sé, solo preguntaba para cerciorarme de que me estabas mirando.-le sonrío burlón, provocando otro sonrojo.

-Bueno ¿pero te pasa algo o no?-vuelve a insistir, algo incómodo.

-No. Bueno sí, es Heracles. Todavía no me convenzo de que sea lo mejor para Sak. Es decir, ella ha sufrido demasiado por él y él en cambio... no lo sé.-intento explicarle a mi novio, aunque creo que con poco éxito.

-No tienes que ser así con él, Feli. Ella le ha dado una oportunidad así que tienes que respetar su decisión. Además, Sakura es lo suficientemente lista para saber lo que le conviene y lo que no.

-Bueno, en temas de chicos no sé si se puede aplicar el mismo criterio, entre Alfred y Heracles la pobre no se ha lucido demasiado.

Ludwig niega con la cabeza.

-No a todo el mundo le tienen que gustar las misma personas, sino el mundo sería un caos.

-Lo sé-le interrumpo-Si llegara a pasar eso me tendría que pelear con todos por ti y no soy demasiado bueno peleando.-me río, mientras Lud vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

-Además-sigue él como si yo no le hubiera interrumpido-no creo que ninguno de los dos sea mal chico en realidad. Si Arthur se fijo en Alfred será por algo.-no le noto demasiado seguro diciendo esto último.

-A ver si me voy a tener que empezar a poner celoso de él.-le digo con tono de broma, aunque un poco serio.

-Claro que no, es un cretino.

Me río y vuelvo a ponerme de puntillas para quedar a su altura.

-¿En serio? Demuéstramelo-le susurro y Lud contesta al instante, como si se hubiera adelantado a mi petición.

Volvemos a besarnos, pero esta vez es él el que comienza el beso.

Y a menos de diez minutos para las doce sigo sin haber pensado ningún deseo. A lo mejor es porque este año no tengo nada que pedir.

* * *

HERACLES

-¿Dónde te has dejado a la novia?-me pregunta Sadik, con un cigarro en los labios. Está apagado, así que lo hace por simple postureo.

-Está por ahí, hablando con... alguien.

-No me puedo creer que, al final, consiguieras camelartela de esa manera.

-Se llama saber conquistar-le digo-que tú no sepas ni lo que es eso no quiere decir que no exista.-le sonrío, irónico.

-¿Ya se te ha subido a la cabeza? Tampoco es para tanto. Solo te has ligado a una chica.-se encoge de ás, seguro que es una mojigata.

-Sak es perfecta así.-le contesto cortante, empezando a molestarme por decir esas cosas de ella.

-Que bonito es el amor...los primeros meses, como mucho. ¿Cuánto lleváis, por cierto?

-En tres días hacemos dos meses.-digo, sin poder ocultar (aunque tampoco es que lo intente) el orgullo en la voz.

Sadik contiene una risa.

-Y seguro que no habéis pasado aún de los besitos y poco más.

Me quedo callado para no darle la razón aunque la lleva.

-Dios, que mal te veo.-El turco vuelve a reírse y las ganas de darle un puñetazo van en aumento.

-Hablas como si tú hubieras durado más de un mes con alguna chica ¿en cuánto está tu record? Porque creo recordar que fueron cinco días antes de que te dejara por otro al que conoció en una fiesta ¿no?

-Esa era una fresca. Además, en esos cinco días hice más que tú en los dos años que llevas detrás de Sakura.

Le doy la espalda al turco, esperando que eso consiga que pare de hablar de una vez.

-¿Me vas a dar la razón?-vuelve a preguntar, haciendo gala de lo pesado que siempre ha sido.

-Vete a la mierda, Sadik.-le respondo justo antes de alejarme.

Le escucho reírse a lo lejos pero paso de girarme y me voy a buscar a Sakura.

La encuentro con los pies en la orilla mirando hacia el mar y sola.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-le pregunto, dándole un beso en la mejilla que la hace reaccionar.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando.-me contesta, algo enigmática.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?

La asiática se gira y me mira sonriendo.

-En nada importante-se encoge de hombros-es que siempre me ha parecido que esta noche tiene algo de mágico.

-Se dice que es la noche más mágica del año.

-¿Y tú de qué hablabas con Sadik?-se interesa ella.

Dudo unos segundos en si contestarle lo que realmente me ha dicho el turco o si, por el contrario, debería inventarme algo. Tampoco sé si a ella le va a molestar el hecho de que vamos demasiado lento, o por lo menos desde ciertos puntos de vista.

-De nada realmente, solo me hablaba de sus problemas amorosos.-sonrío, sintiéndome un poco culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad, pero no me quiero arriesgar a fastidiar esta noche.

-Yo me lo encontré el otro día y me dijo de forma muy poco sutil que íbamos demasiado lento con lo nuestro-Sak se encoge de hombros.

Me quedo callado, mirando su reacción. No parece molesta para nada.

-Bien, a mi me ha dicho lo mismo en realidad.-acabo confesando mientras ella sonríe de forma... rara.

-Ya lo sé.-dice sin más, descolocándome por completo.

Nos quedamos los dos callados un rato y yo me dedico a dibujar con la yema de mis dedos en el dorso de su mano.

-¿Y qué piensas de lo que dice Sadik?-me pregunta de golpe.

Dejo la mano quieta pero no digo nada.

No es la primera vez que lo pienso, es más, nunca me hizo falta que Sadik me lo dijera para "abrirme los ojos". Sí, en comparación con el resto de adolescentes no es que vayamos especialmente rápido pero no quiero hacer sentir incómoda a Sakura con lo nuestro. Además, yo estoy lo suficientemente contento con nuestra relación como para no pedirle más... por el momento. Aunque eso no quiere decir que me quiera quedar así para nada.

-¿Sabes que Eli y Vlad lo hicieron incluso antes de empezar a salir?-sigue presionando la asiática. Si no la conociera diría que está disfrutando con esta conversación.

-Pero Eli y Vlad no somos nosotros.-acabo por decir, con el cerebro algo fundido. No sé si ella lo dice con doble intención o no y esto me está matando.

-Claro que no, ellos se conocen desde hace relativamente poco.

-De todas formas cada uno lleva su relación como se siente más cómodo con ella. Ellos a lo mejor son más...-dudo un poco-más lanzados que nosotros.-creo ver que Sak se contiene la risa, pero sigo-Pero eso no quiere decir nada. Ni que se quieren más o menos que nosotros, ni...-vuelvo a dudar.

-Heracles, para.-me dice ella, divertida.-Ya sé todo eso también, solo te lo decía como algo curioso de esa pareja.

-¿Entonces?

-No quería que me explicaras nada de nuestra relación. Yo-veo como empieza a sonrojarse, haciéndola ver más adorable que de costumbre-estoy bien así. Me gusta en todos los sentidos, sea lenta o rápida. Me siento cómoda contigo.

Sonrío ante sus palabras, volviendo a dibujar en el dorso de su mano.

-Entonces no me des estos sustos. Ni siquiera sabía qué me estabas intentando decir.

El leve sonrojo de antes se transforma en un rojo intenso sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo no quería decir nada.-Me dice, algo alterada. Su reacción hace que me ría, algo aliviado de dejar el tema, o por lo menos de haberlo aclarado.

-Eso nunca se sabe cuando hablas con tu novia, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Ella sonríe, sin contestar y yo me quedo mirándola durante unos segundos.

Aunque me ha costado bastante, he conseguido salir con la chica de la que estoy enamorado hasta las trancas. A veces creo que se me olvida que esto no es un sueño o algo por el estilo.

Sonrío, mirándola aún y ella se gira, supongo que notando mi mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta, curiosa.

-Nada, que te quiero.-Le contesto, viendo cómo sonríe y pensando que es perfecta.

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

RODERICH

Miro alrededor, buscando a gente conocida por la playa y no precisamente para ponerme junto a ellos. Sigo sin entender por qué los de mi antigua clase siguen quedando para hacer cosas de este estilo, y no solo ellos, sino que también los de la otra clase.

Pinchada en mitad de la orilla y rodeada por gente borracha, está la figura de madera que piensan quemar en el mismo momento en el que el reloj marque las doce de la noche.

-Es bonita la estatua-Dice Vash, admirando la sirena gigante posada sobre una pequeña piedra.

-Es un gasto innecesario ¿para qué pagar por hacerla si luego la van a quemar sin más?-me giro a tiempo para ver al rubio negar con la cabeza.

-Podrías relajarte alguna vez respecto al dinero, ni que la hubieras tenido que pagar tú.

-Vash, nos hemos tenido que venir con bocatas para la cenar porque no querías ir a cenar fuera.

-Porque eso sí que lo estoy pagando yo-se encoge de hombros.-Además ¿tú no habías quedado con los de tu clase?

-Antigua clase, solo me faltaba que alguno acabara conmigo.

-Nadie va a meterse en el Grado superior de música, no tienes por lo que preocuparte.

Vash le quita importancia a lo que acabo de decir con un gesto de la mano.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Por qué esa insistencia con ir con ellos, de todas formas? Va Elizabetha, pensé que no te llevabas bien con ella.

-No, me cae mal, y yo a ella. Pero ahora no tiene nada de lo que fardar delante de mi.

Suspiro, pensando en la actitud de niño pequeño que, a veces, es capaz de demostrar Vash y que no va para nada con él.

A lo lejos, casi pegada a la orilla, me parece distinguir a Eli, que está hablando con Emma y dudo en acercarme o no. Todavía se me hace algo violento el hablar con ella y tampoco tenía mucha más relación con el resto de la gente.

-¿Roderich?-una mancha castaña (que no reconozco en un principio) acaba de acercarse corriendo hacia donde estamos-No sabía que también venías. Toma.-Una vez deja de hablar me fijo en que es Feliciano, que me está tendiendo un vaso. Lo cojo pero se lo doy rápidamente a Vash, que alza las cejas.

-Bueno, estoy dentro del grupo en el que se habló para hacer todo esto.

-Pero nunca vienes, ni siquiera estuviste en la graduación.-me dice el italiano, el tono crítico.

-Ya, tenía mejores sitios a los que ir.-le contesto, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Vash, que no pasa desapercibida para Feliciano.

-Eli ha venido también. Y Vlad.-dice, mirando directamente a Vash, quien se encoge de hombros, sin saber de qué habla.-Su novio.-matiza, aunque sigue sin obtener ninguna reacción por parte del mio.

-Vale Feliciano, ya lo hemos entendido-corto al italiano, que ha vuelto a abrir la boca para decir algo más.

El castaño hace un mohin con los labios pero se aleja. Cuando no ha pasado ni un minuto vuelve, esta vez con Ludwig al lado.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-se empieza a desesperar Vash al verlos acercarse de nuevo.

Le pongo la mano en el hombro y le sonrío un poco, esperando que se tranquilice.

-Hola Roderich. Vash.-Ludwig nos saluda a ambos, sujetando la mano de Feliciano, que sigue mirándonos con recelo.

Ambos saludamos pero no hay mucho más que decir, así que se crea un silencio algo incómodo.

-El resto de la gente está por allí-Ludwig señala hacia la orilla, donde ya no veo a Eli-Así que si queréis venir...

-Claro, ahora vamos. Pero no hace falta que os quedéis aquí, sabremos llegar solitos.-Sé que no he sido demasiado suave, pero tampoco me importa demasiado. De todas formas no voy a tener que verlos más, no tengo que intentar quedar bien delante de ellos.

Ludwig arrastra a Feliciano después de asentir con la cabeza. El italiano parece que no se ha tomado del todo bien mis palabras y se dedica a hablar muy rápido con su pareja. Aún cuando se están alejando puedo verle gesticular de forma frenética.

-No deberías ser así de seco con ellos. Nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar ayuda de alguno de ellos.-me recrimina Vash, aunque tampoco parece importarle realmente.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no voy a volver a verlos.-me encojo de hombros.-¿Tienes ganas de pasarte la noche con ellos?

Vash me mira y no necesito que me diga nada para saber que antes se tira al mar que pasar toda la noche de San Juan con mi antigua clase.

-Hay una playa más alejada en la que apenas hay nunca gente, por si te apetece más ir por allí-le sugiero.

-Creo que esa va a ser la mejor opción. Dejemos que Elizabetha y su novio-dice, con cierto desdén-se queden aquí.

Niego con la cabeza, divertido y empiezo a andar hacia el sitio que le he dicho. Está algo alejado, pero tampoco tenemos prisa por llegar.

-No entiendo por qué aún a estas alturas, le sigues teniendo esa manía a Eli.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Pues eso, que no lo entiendo. Lo que pasó fue hace ya bastante tiempo.-entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, sintiendo que nuestras manos encajan a la perfección.

-Ella provocó que lo dejáramos. Bueno, ella y tú. No he visto una persona que le de más vueltas a las cosas que tú.

-Solo estaba... confundido. Pero al final resultó. Por eso ahora estamos juntos.

-¿En serio necesitaste salir con ella para volver conmigo?-me pregunta mi novio, mirándome crítico.

-No, pero me ayudó a darme cuenta de que era a ti a quien quería.

Vash frunce el ceño, sin decir nada.

Me paro y tiro de su mano hasta acercarle a mi para besarle en los labios. En un principio se tensa pero al poco se deja llevar, relajándose.

-¿Me crees ahora?-le pregunto una vez nos separamos.

-Yo no he dicho que no te creyera.-Me contradice, empezando a tirar de nuevo de mi para seguir andando por el paseo marítimo.

Sonrío, pensando que todos los problemas que tuvimos merecen la pena solo por momentos como este.

* * *

ANTONIO

Desde la distancia miro a Chiara, hablando (o peleando, no estoy seguro) con Feliks y Alfred. No sé en qué momento han empezado a hablar, pero parecen llevarse bien, lo que me sorprende basntante.

-Tío, deja ya de mirarla así, que pareces un maldito acosador.-me giro para mirar a Gilbert, que se acerca a mi con una copa de algo en cada mano.

Me tiende una de las bebidas, que pruebo sin tener ni idea de lo que es

-En serio, a este paso la vas a asustar.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Desde que terminó el curso apenas hemos hablado.-me lamento, mirando de nuevo hacia la italiana.

Gilbert me coge la cara, obligándome a dejar de mirar al raro grupo.

-Habla con ella. O baila con ella o algo, pero deja de mirarla, en serio. Me estás poniendo nervioso hasta a mi.

-No es tan fácil.

-Claro que es fácil, solo tienes que ir y saludarla. Sois compañeros de clase y esto lo hemos hecho para reunirnos todos.-intenta razonar el albino.

-No sé si debería fiarme de tus consejos. Rechazaste a tu novia y luego hiciste que le atropellaran.

-Joder, si lo dices así queda peor de lo que fue en verdad. Además, Maddie ya está perfectamente, eso es pasado.-hace un gesto con la mano, intentando quitarle importancia a un asunto que sí que la tiene.-Ya está todo perdonado.

-Ya, como tú digas.

Me pregunto cómo habría reaccionado Chiara si nos hubiera pasado lo mismo que a Gil y Maddie. Supongo que se habría dedicado a tirarme todas las máquinas y objetos punzantes que encontrara dentro de la habitación del hospital hasta que saliera corriendo. O hasta que acabara hospitalizado yo también. Sonrío ante la imagen mental. ¿Quién me mandaba a mi fijarme en la chica más complicada que conozco?

-Toño, tendrías que dejar de mirar a Chiara de esa forma. La vas a asustar.-no tengo ni idea de en qué momento ha llegado Francis, pero me giro a mirarle mientras escucho a Gilbert decirle que hace nada me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-Hola Fran-veo que, acompañando a mi mejor amigo, viene Arthur.-Cejas.-le saludo con una inclinación de cabeza burlona.

Creo que el inglés me contesta algo, pero paso de prestarle atención.

-Bueno ya. Cambiemos de tema.-digo, antes de que Francis empiece con su típico discurso de "el amor llega cuando tiene que llegar". Discurso que, por cierto, él nunca ha aplicado en su vida.

-Me gusta este tema.-Francis sonríe, obviando mi mirada de odio-Es que no entiendo por qué todavía no has ido a por ella. Está claro que está coladita por ti.

-¿Dónde te has dejado todo ese rollo del tiempo y las oportunidades y el destino y...?-le pregunta Gilbert, tan sorprendido como yo.

-Bueno, hay momentos en los que eso no funciona. O sí, pero tienes que esperar demasiado-mira sin ningún tipo de disimulo al Cejas, que mira para otro lado como si el tema no fuera con él (que en realidad el tema no tiene nada que ver con él, pero como ahora es novio de mi mejor amigo me toca aguantarle más que de costumbre)-Además, que ya me estoy desesperando hasta yo.

Voy a contestarle a Fran que no todo es tan fácil cuando un susurro en forma de saludo hace que mire hacia donde está Gil. A su lado está Madeleine, a la que no he visto llegar.

-Hola Maddie.-la saludo alegremente.

Cada vez me estoy acostumbrando más a su tono de voz, que la mayoría del tiempo no sube de un tono casi de susurro.

Pero me encanta su reacción cada vez que le saludas. Es todo lo contrario a su hermano, casi parece agradecida de que la notemos cerca. Aunque también es verdad que desde que está con Gil se la ve mucho más feliz. E incluso habla más con nosotros y está mucho más suelta. La verdad es que me cae bastante bien y espero que Gil no sea tonto y la deje escapar.

-Tú que eres una chica lista-empiezo a preguntarle.

-Ve a por ella.-me responde la rubia antes de que pueda preguntarle siquiera.

Sonrío, pensando en que todo el mundo está de acuerdo en que es lo que tengo que hacer. Bueno no todos, porque al Cejas no le pienso preguntar lo que piensa.

-Bueno, si me lo dices tú tendré que hacerte caso.-le sonrío, a lo que ella corresponde rápidamente.

Por detrás escucho un bufido de Gilbert y le sonrío, guiñándole un ojo.

-Tienes que decírselo hoy. No sabes cuándo vas a volver a verla. Además, por lo que tengo entendido la tienen castigada en casa.-vuelve a hablar Francis

-Sí, a mi me ha dicho Eli que le ha dicho Feliks que la van a tener todo el verano sin salir.-vuelve a intervenir Maddie.

Abro mucho los ojos, pensando que no puedo, simplemente, ir ahora y decirle que estoy enamorado de ella y preguntar que si quiere salir conmigo.

Me río de forma un poco descontrolada, producto de los nervios, y niego con la cabeza.

-¿Estáis todos locos? No pienso ir ahora y declararme. Dios, me va a mandar a la mierda como se lo diga.

-No te va a mandar a ningún sitio, le gustas.-interviene, para mi sorpresa, Arthur.

-¿Y tú que sabes si le gusto o no le gusto?-intento sonar simpático, aunque entre mi antipatía hacia él y los nervios no estoy seguro de conseguirlo.

-Tú hazme caso. Estoy seguro de que le gustas.-insiste. De repente parece incómodo. No sé si fiarme de él.

-¿Por qué voy a fiarme de ti? A lo mejor solo lo dices para que vaya y haga el ridículo.-ante esta acusación Francis pone los ojos en blanco.

-Hay otras formas de que hagas el ridículo, con dejarte hablar ya va bien.-Arthur se cruza de brazos.

Frunzo el ceño, intentando evaluar lo que ha dicho el inglés. Normalmente no me fiaría de él, pero sé que Fran está intentando que tanto él como yo (con Gil fue bastante más sencillo de conseguir) nos llevemos bien. Además, me ha parecido que estaba incómodo, no creo que estuviera así si todo fuera una artimaña para gastarme una broma.

Y el Cejas no es el único que lo dice. Es más, creo que todo el mundo me ha dicho que le gusto a Chiara en algún momento. Menos ella.

Justo en el momento en el que me decido, como si fuera una señal, comienzan a disparar los fuegos y, a lo lejos, se ve cómo queman la figura de madera.

-Ahora vuelvo.-les digo a todos, antes de empezar a correr hacia la orilla, con la vista (de nuevo) clavada en Chiara.

* * *

CHIARA

Faltan solo unos minutos para mi momento preferido de la noche: los fuegos artificiales. Me han encantado desde pequeña y con los años cada vez me han ido gustando más. Así que es una tontería, pero estoy nerviosa porque el minutero del reloj llegue a las 12.

-¿Y cómo es tener de cuñado a Gilbert Beilschmidt?-sigue Feliks con el interrogatorio a Alfred.

-Pues... no sé, está bien. Tampoco es que lo vea demasiado. Generalmente ellos se quedan en el salón o salen.

-¿Y tú te quedas encerrado en tu cuarto? ¿Teniendo a Gilbert-hace (demasiado) énfasis en el nombre del albino-en el salón?

-Claro, no querrás que me quede del sujetavelas de mi hermana ¿no? Además, tengo la tele y la Play en mi cuarto. No necesito mucho más.-el americano sonríe, como si no necesitar salir del cuarto por tener ahí la Play fuera algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

-Y tampoco creo que sea soportable estar en la misma habitación más de un rato con él.-intervengo. Aunque en verdad tampoco es que el albino me caiga mal. No es el peor Beilschmidt que Alfred podría tener como cuñado.

-No es eso, es que ser el sujetavelas de tu hermano es tan-hace una mueca de disgusto.-Pero tú tienes que entenderme ¿no? Es decir, tu hermano mellizo también está saliendo con alguien y tú no.

-Claro, los tres que estamos aquí estamos más solos que la una.-Feliks sonríe.-Pero ella se diferencia de nosotros en que ella lo está por tonta y nosotros por falta de oportunidad.

Alfred se ríe mientras yo fulmino con la mirada a mi amigo, que me ignora por completo.

-Es que este curso se ha emparejado casi todo el mundo, si te fijas.

-Ojalá que más de la mitad corten al llegar a la universidad.-Feliks se queda callado un momento.-O mejor-sigue hablando, con una sonrisa que solo podría describirse como cruel. Y un tanto perturbadora.-Que no lleguen a la universidad. Bueno, a ti sí que te dejo que entres.

-Hombre, gracias por el detalle.-Se ríe Alfred. Creo que no sabe que Feliks lo está diciendo en serio. Pobre, que poco que está acostumbrado al polaco.

-Que siempre es bueno tener contactos dentro de esos muros.

Pongo los ojos en blanco aunque me río un poco.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Todavía quedan cerca de diez minutos para que empiecen los fuegos.

Feliks y Alfred han vuelto a ponerse a hablar de algo que no entiendo y tampoco voy a hacer el esfuerzo por entender. La verdad es que me sorprende que hayamos acabado hablando los tres como si fuéramos antiguos amigos. Los tres solteros, como dice Feliks.

Aunque no son los únicos tres, también está Antonio. Le busco con la mirada, pero hay tanta gente que no puedo verle. Supongo que estará más metido en la zona en la que está casi toda la clase con las bebidas y eso. Ventajas de ser tan popular.

-¿Buscas al novio?-me pregunta Feliks, sobresaltándome. Solo con esa pregunta ya noto cómo se me encienden las mejillas.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Te negaría que es mi novio-me cuesta decir esta palabra, aunque el tono borde ayuda bastante-pero eso ya lo sabes. Y no, solo estoy mirando el ambiente mientras vosotros dos habláis de cosas sin sentido.

-No seas quejica. Tampoco hablamos de nada complicado, es la serie que tantas veces he intentando que te veas.

-Demasiados personajes, demasiados nombres y demasiadas palabrejas extrañas que no conozco.-le resumo el por qué de que no me vea la serie en cuestión.

Tampoco es que tenga especiales ganas de ponerme ahora a hablar con ellos. Estoy más entretenida mirando a la gente.

Desde la distancia puedo ver a Natalia con Toris y no sé por qué, pero fijo mis ojos en ellos. Parecen estar teniendo un buen rato. O por lo menos Natalia parece estar teniendo un buen rato. Toris... está siendo muy él.

-Perrito faldero se hace, no se hace. Osea ¿cómo puede seguir llevándole el bolso a la bicho-palo?-Feliks ha seguido mi mirada y ahora también está contemplando a la pareja.

-Pues yo creo que se les ve super contentos a los dos.-Alfred interviene también, mirando a la pareja.-Además, sois sus amigos, no podéis empezar a criticarle sin más porque ahora tenga novia.-el americano de encoje de hombros.

La verdad es que tenemos que formar una estampa bastante extraña ahora mismo. Los tres mirando fijamente a una pareja en concreto.

-Si no le estamos criticando. Solo comentamos que siempre ha sido algo pagafantas. Pero seguimos siendo amigos. Solo que ahora solo hablamos por Whatsapp y poco más.-se justifica Feliks, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.

Soy yo la primera en desviar la mirada de los dos y vuelvo a mirar al reloj. Solo falta un minuto para los fuegos.

-Yo me voy para la orilla.-empiezo a irme, suponiendo que voy a ir sola, pero Alfred se pone a mi altura.

-A mi también me gusta perdir un deseo con los fuegos. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Si te lo digo no tiene gracia, idiota. Deja de cumplirse.-El agua está bastante fría, así que un escalofrío me recorre al tocarla con el pie. Mi idea inicial de bañarme por completo (me he traído hasta el bikini) me abandona rápidamente. Mejor solo me mojo las piernas, no creo que el resultado varíe demasiado.

-Pero no me dejéis allí solo ¿sabéis cómo de patético queda eso?-Feliks aparece entre la gente, bufando.

Alfred y yo nos reímos, los dos con los pies casi en el agua, dejando que las olas nos mojen un poco.

En ese momento empiezan los fuegos artificiales. Con el primer destello rojo, como si se tratara de un resorte, me meto hasta casi el muslo en el agua y pienso en el deseo que me lleva rondando la cabeza desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

"Salir con Antonio"

Aunque nunca nadie va a saber que esto es lo que he deseado. Jamás.

Como estoy con los ojos fijos en el cielo, no veo aparecer la sombra que viene corriendo directo a donde yo estoy hasta que no la tengo encima.

La cosa está en que paso de estar mirando hacia los fuegos a estar por completo debajo del agua helada, sin tener ni idea de lo que ha podido pasar.

Me levanto, con el pelo chorreando y bastante cabreada para encontrarme a Antonio saliendo también del agua. Si pensaba que mi cabreo iba a disminuir por el hecho de ser él, la lleva clara.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Es que estás loco?-le pregunto, gritando.

-Puede ser.-Me mira y yo me quedo mirando a sus ojos como una idiota. De repente noto que cada vez se van agrandando más, hasta que son lo único que puedo ver.

Vuelvo a no darme cuenta de lo que va a pasar hasta que ocurre. Es decir, no me doy cuenta de que viene a besarme hasta el mismo momento en el que noto sus labios contra los míos.

Y aunque siempre he pensado que no sería capaz de besar a nadie en público y que, fuera quien fuera, me apartaría, no pasa. Sino que le correspondo al beso.

Escucho el grito ahogado de Feliks desde la orilla pero lo ignoro por completo, centrándome en las manos de Antonio, que se dedican a recorrerme el pelo aún chorreando, mientras sigue besándome.

* * *

ALFRED

-¡Pero será zorra!-El grito de cierto polaco me hace despegar la vista de la recién formada pareja.

-Pensé que era tu amiga. ¿No deberías alegrarte por ella?

-Y es mi amiga.-le miro, esperando que siga hablando porque, en serio, no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir.-Es mi amiga y me alegro por ella.-hace un gesto demasiado amplio con la mano, haciendo que parte de la copa de derrame en la arena,

Me encojo de hombros, si él lo dice será que es verdad. Vuelvo a mirar a la orilla, donde Antonio y Chiara parece que hablan.

-La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Ni siquiera sabía que se gustaban.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si lo sabía todo el mundo. Pero si hasta se pelearon a hostias en San Valentín con Emma y Govert.-me doy cuenta de que arrastra un poco las palabras. Y sus ojos parecen algo más achispados de lo normal. Supongo que irá algo borracho, no es de extrañar, por algo es San Juan.

-Pero no sabía que era por eso. Pensé que simplemente se llevaban mal.

-Pues si que eres lento. Como que creo que eres el único que no lo sabía. Era un secreto a voces.

-Ya.-le digo, sin tampoco saber bien qué contestarle.

Realmente no sé por qué he acabado juntándome con él aquí. Es decir, hemos hablado alguna que otra vez pero de ahí a pasar a estar en una fiesta juntos...

Bueno, sí que lo sé. Ahora toooodo el mundo tiene pareja (en serio, no sé qué le ha podido pasar este años a las hormonas de la gente, pero esto no es natural) menos él y, hasta hace unos minutos, Chiara y Antonio.

-¿Te has fijado en que este año todo el mundo se ha emparejado?-le pregunto a Feliks.

-Totalmente.-dice, apartándose el pelo de la cara de mala gana.-Y aquí sigo yo, más solo que la una. Esto no es justo.

-Bueno, no eres el único. Y lo peor es que yo empecé el curso con Arthur.-le digo, intentando reconfortarle.

-Ya, ahora está con el que decía odiar. ¿Eso no te molesta?

-No.

-¿Ni un poquito? Encima que Francis era tu amigo.-si no fuera porque confío en la gente pensaría que Feliks está disfrutando de meter el dedo en la herida.

-Nah. Lo estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que prefiero que Arthur sea feliz.

-Uh, no. Aquí clichés los menos posibles, por favor. Que me dan alergia.-El polaco pone una cara rara y no puedo evitar reírme.

-Sí, quizás sea un poco cliché, pero es la verdad. Bueno, y que me tenía un tanto amargado, eso también tiene que ver en que me de igual.-sonrío. Es la primera vez que he dicho eso en voz alta, aunque no es, ni de lejos, la primera vez que lo pienso.

-Normal. Tiene pinta de ser un estirado.

Ambos buscamos a Arthur entre la gente. No es difícil porque hemos acabado apropiándonos de gran parte de la orilla. No demasiado lejos puedo ver a Arthur apartando a Francis, aunque creo que ambos se ríen.

-¿Ves? Un amargado total. No te pegaba nada salir con él.

-¿Y Francis sí?

-No, tampoco. Bueno, es que no le veo saliendo con nadie en verdad. Aunque puede ser que Francis consiga que se suelte un poco, quién sabe.

-¿Pero qué imagen mental tienes de Arthur? Que no es tan malo.-intento defenderle un poco, aunque tampoco voy a esmerarme demasiado. Creo que es de las primeras veces que me dan a mi la razón. Y aunque me la de el chico más raro que conozco, se aprecia el gesto.

-Eso no importa. Tú eres más amigo mio que él. Mi trabajo como amigo es apoyarte aunque sea en cosas como estas.-pone una mano en mi hombro. Ahora que me fijo, la copa ya está vacía del todo. -¿Estás borracho, Feliks?

-Claro que no, solo contento. Para ir borracho todavía me queda mucho.-separa su mano de mi hombro.-Por eso me voy a por otra copa ¿vienes?

Comienza a andar antes de que me de tiempo a contestarle nada, pero le sigo. Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y, por lo menos estando borracho, me considera su amigo.

-Pues para estar "contento"-hago el signo de las comillas-no es que lo estés en exceso. Mas bien parece que estás en un amargamiento progresivo.

-¿Ves a ese de ahí?-Feliks señala descaradamente a Toris.-Pues antes era mi mejor amigo del mundo . Pero claro, luego se ligó a la Bichopalo. Por eso la odio.

-¿Odias a la novia de tu amigo solo por ser su novia?

-No. La odio por perra robamigos. Pero eso no viene al caso, solo necesitaba que supieras que la odio.-le da la espalda a Toris y Natasha, quienes, por cierto, están completamente a su bola.-Luego también odio a Emma, pero eso es más bien porque es puta.

¿Pero es que este niño solo sabe insultar a la gente? Por favor, que Emma no tiene la mejor de las reputaciones, pero ahora con su nuevo novio se la ve bastante cambiada.

Niego con la cabeza, sin entender a qué quiere llegar el polaco, que ahora se dedica a explicarme el por qué de que Emma sea puta.

-¿Pero se puede saber para qué quieres que sepa a cada persona que odias o no te cae bien de este mundo?-le interrumpo mientras sigue hablando de todos los ligues que ha tenido (vale, sí, quizás no es una santa la chavala. Pero tampoco hay que odiarla por algo como eso ¿no? Y menos siendo gay. Ni siquiera le afectan sus idas y venidas con los tíos.)

-Pues porque mi nuevo superamigo tiene que saber todas estas cosas. Sino a ver cómo me pongo a criticar a la ligera sin que sepas nada. Osea, Alfred, por favor, despierta.-el polaco hace un gesto de desesperación, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sonrío ante las palabras de Feliks. Así que su nuevo "superamigo". Bueno, Feliks es como poco, desesperante ¿Pero no es lo que llevan diciendo de mi toda mi vida? Además, las mejores amistades siempre surgen de improvisto.

-Bueno vale ¿a quién más me has dicho que odias?-le pregunto a Feliks, que me sonríe con malicia, antes de ponerse a despotricar contra prácticamente cada persona a su vista en la playa.

* * *

VLADIMIR

Si hay una sola persona en este mundo que no está ahora mismo en la playa, soy yo.

Para una noche que de verdad hay algo guay y yo no puedo dejar a Auriel con nadie (lógico si tenemos en cuenta que hoy hay algo guay y siempre le dejo con alguien de mi edad o similar).

Así que mientras que toda la gente se dedica a emborracharse en la playa como si no hubiera un mañana, yo me he tirado casi toda la noche jugando al Profesor Lairon con la Nintendo de mi hermano mientras este me metía prisa para que averiguara los malditos juegos y, ahora que se ha dormido, la noche se me ha quedado en decidir entre ver una peli de vaqueros o un documental sobre tiburones come-gente.

Mientras una de las bestias le arranca la pierna de un bocado a un surfista medio lerdo alguien toca a la puerta.

Me levanto con desgana, escuchando aún los gritos del chaval este que se ha quedado sin hacer surf el resto de su vida. Cuando abro aparece mi vecina de enfrente.

La verdad es que esta ancianita nos tiene a Auriel y a mi más que mimados. Cada vez que puede nos trae galletas que le sobra de las que les hace a sus nietos y pasteles y cosas de ese estilo.

-He visto que había luz en el salón.-me dice Rosalinda.

-Sí, hoy me he quedado yo con Auriel.-le contesto como si no me importara estar perdiéndome el acontecimiento del verano en el cual, por cierto, mi novia sí que está.

-¿No está la chica tan simpática que siempre le cuida?-la señora mira hacia el pasillo. A lo mejor se piensa que va a salir de detrás del sillón o algo así.

-No, hoy no ha podido venir.

-Que lástima, me cae bien esa chica.-Rosalinda deja de mirar para dentro de mi casa y vuelve a mirarme a mi-Así que más te vale tratarla bien, que como me entere de que le haces algo...-no continúa la frase, pero el tono da a entender que me va a pegar con el rodillo de la cocina como mínimo.

Sonrío. Hasta la vecina se ha dado cuenta de que Eli y yo estamos juntos. Aunque supongo que nos habrá visto más de una vez en el rellano. Así que es algo lógico.

-Bueno, que te iba a preguntar yo ¿No es hoy la fiesta esa en la playa?-El cambio repentino de tema (y el hecho de que una señora mayor sepa lo de San Juan) me dejan un poco trastocado.

-Sí, hoy es San Juan.

-Y tú estás aquí con tu hermano.

No estoy seguro de si es una pregunta o una afirmación, así que asiento con la cabeza, por si acaso.

-Y la chica esta no está aquí contigo.

Sigue con el mismo tono, así que vuelvo a contestar a base de movimientos de cabeza.

-¿Quieres que vigile yo a Auriel? Así tú te puedes ir con tus amiguitos a cenar a la playa.-estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada con eso de "ir a cenar". Que inocente pueden llegar a ser los ancianos.

Pero luego me doy cuenta de que me está dando la oportunidad de no tirarme amargado todo San Juan.

-No mujer, no hace falta. Tú estarás cansada y no quiero que tengas ahora que cargar con Auriel.-le digo, aunque realmente tengo ganas de dejarle a mi hermano.

-No seas tonto, crié a cinco hijos y once nietos, voy a poder cuidar durante un rato de un niño dormido.-Rosalinda me aparta un poco de la puerta y entra en mi salón, sentándose en el sofá y, por lo que parece, sin ninguna intención de moverse.

-¿Pero qué programas ves tú? Que esto no es bonito.-agarra el mando y pone lo que tiene toda la pinta de ser una telenovela de las malas (aunque con su nombre, tampoco era de extrañar).

-¿Rosalinda, está segura de que quiere quedarse aquí?

-Claro que sí, sino no habría venido ¿no crees?

Dios ¿cómo no me di cuenta de que esta señora es una santa en potencia?

-Vladimir ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hacer el tonto e irte ya a la playa?-dice, despegando los ojos de la pantalla y clavándolos en mi.

Vale, quizás es una santa algo borde, pero entre las galletitas y el favor este se le pueden perdonar todas las borderías que le apetezcan.

-Pues muchas gracias-mi vecina le resta importancia al tema con un movimiento de la mano.

-Mientras no hagas ruido suficiente para despertarme cuando llegues está todo solucionado.-cojo las llaves y me voy para la puerta. Justo cuando me dispongo a despedirme de Rosalinda vuelve a hablar.

-Ah, y pienso dormir en tu cuarto. Estoy mayor para dormir en el sofá.

-Claro, como si estuvieras en tu casa.-digo desde la puerta.

Justo antes de cerrar vuelvo a agradecerle y ella refunfuña algo muy similar a que no sea pesado.

De camino intento llamar a Eli pero no tiene cobertura. Supongo que debido a toda la gete aglomerada en la playa, esperando a que comiencen los fuegos. Si corro creo que me da tiempo a llegar para verlos, o por lo menos puedo intentarlo.

La verdad es que no estaría nada mal poder ver los fuegos con Elizabetha, aunque eso implique tener que ir corriendo todo el camino.

Le mando un mensaje a mi novia, pero dudo que lo vea o incluso que le llegue y me pongo a correr.

Al final no llego a tiempo para los fuegos, pero los veo de camino a la playa.

Me cuesta ver a Eli entre toda la gente, al final casi acabo por chocar contra ella, que está hablando con una de sus amigas de la clase.

-Deberías mirar el móvil más a menudo ¿qué pensaría tu novio si pasas de él la noche de San Juan?

Ella se gira y me mira como si le costara procesar que estoy aquí.

-Y ahora ni le hablas. A tu novio. Qué dirá la gente.-niego con la cabeza, divertido.

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

-Cualquiera diría que no querías que viniera.-me inclino para besarla.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que no te esperaba.-no dice nada más porque la estoy besando y ella está concentrada en corresponder al beso.

-¿Con quién has dejado a Auriel?-me pregunta nada más nos separamos.

-Con nadie. Le he dejado atado a una silla-Eli pone cara de enfado-. Tranquila, que le he dejado un cuenco con agua y uno con cereales a cada lado. Si se estira llega seguro.

-¿¡Pero que has hecho qué!?-me empuja con un movimiento tan bestia que solo puede ser propio de ella.

-Pero si solo va a ser una noche, mujer. Que ahora se duerme y no se entera de nada.-le intento decir igual de serio que lo anterior, pero se me escapa la risa.

-Dios. Eres insufrible.-Intento acercarme a ella, pero vuelve a apartarme. Aunque veo que está sonriendo.

-Quería haber llegado para los fuegos, pero no me ha dado tiempo.-le digo, sin que aún me deje acercarme a ella.

-Pues te aguantas.-me contesta mientras mira el móvil, indiferente.

-Vamoos, Eli no te enfades, que era solo una broma. Está con mi vecina, que se ha empeñado en quedarse con él por la noche.

Elizabetha sigue mirando la pantalla del móvil, pasando de mi deliberadamente.

-¿En serio, Elizabetha?

-Calla y mira.-el móvil de ella aparece en mi cara. Me cuesta enfocar algo los ojos, pero cuando lo hago veo que son los fuegos que he visto mientras venía corriendo.-No es lo mismo, pero algo es algo.

Ahora es ella la que me besa, con el vídeo de los fuegos quedando en segundo plano.

* * *

ARTHUR

No sé cuánto queda para que empiecen los fuegos y quemen la figura de madera, pero no me importa. De hecho, hace tiempo que nada me importa. Mientras me río ante lo que está diciendo Vladimir, el novio de Elizabetha, que me lo ha presentado hace poco, me dispongo a terminarme el líquido que queda en mi copa.

De repente, siento como alguien me toma por los hombros y me acerca hacia sí.

-¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente, mon amour?

Francis aprieta el abrazo y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, mirándome con una sonrisa leve.

-No seas empalagoso, Fran-me quejo intentando apartarle, pero él es más fuerte y consigue no moverse ni un par de centímetros.

-No soy empalagoso, sólo me preocupo por ti-dice tomando la copa de mi mano y quitánomela con un suave tirón.

-¡Eh!

Sin embargo, Francis sonríe y se bebe lo poco que quedaba en ella.

-Era mi copa-le reprocho, infantilmente-. Ahora consígueme otra.

-No, no bebas más-niega Francis, tirando por ahí la copa para abrazarme con fuerza de nuevo-. Vaya, veo que has hecho un amigo.

Miro a Vladimir, quien a pesar de haber bebido más que yo parece que no se le ha subido nada de alcohol. Nos mira raro, y al ver que sobra se va con Elizabetha.

-No lo digas como si yo fuera un niño pequeño-refunfuño poniéndole una mano en la cara a mi novio, intentando apartarle-. Mira, le has echado.

-Bueno, ahora estamos por fin los dos solos…-ronronea Francis, mordiéndome la oreja.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo son los fuegos?-pregunto dejándome llevar, olvidándome de que estamos en una playa con muchísima más gente, pensando solo en Francis.

-¿Los fuegos? Han sido ya, mon amour. ¿No te acuerdas?

Vaya, si eso es cierto sí que me he pasado un poco con las copas…

-Mentiroso.

-¿Cómo que mentiroso?-pregunta Francis soltándome. Me pone una mano en el mentón y me gira la cabeza hacia el agua, donde hay un gran número de personas en la orilla y algunas se están bañando.

-Tienes razón…-murmuro en voz baja, mirando como si estuviera en un sueño. De repente, todo me parece muy irreal-. ¿Y cómo que no me he dado cuenta?

Francis se ríe, antes de pasarme los brazos por los hombros y acercarme hacia él para abrazarme.

-¿No te acuerdas? ¿De verdad? Joder, realmente estás borracho, Arthur.

Me río con él, aunque al escuchar eso último me da vergüenza y me escondo en su cuello.

-No me gusta estar borracho-digo con la voz ahogada por estar en esta posición.

-Lo sé-susurra Francis, pasándome una mano por la espalda, abrazándome.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato (o lo que yo creo que es un buen rato). Oigo de fondo los gritos de la gente, pero, al contrario de una situación en la que yo no estaría borracho, me da igual estar rodeado de gente mientras abrazo a mi pareja.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Francis al cabo de un rato, aún sin separarnos.

-Bien, un poco mareado, pero bien.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?

-No sé, no he contado cuántas copas… Pero entre Vlad y yo nos hemos bebido esa botella de vodka-digo señalando a un lugar aleatorio, donde creo que está la botella.

-¿La botella de vodka que compró Gil? ¿Entera entre los dos? Mon dieu, mañana vas a tener tanta resaca que no vas a poderte levantar de la cama-dice Francis con preocupación, seprándose y mirándome.

Le sonrío también, escapándoseme una risita.

-Ahora te ríes, pero ya verás mañana…-suspira Francis. Me pasa una mano por la mejilla suavemente que acaba yendo a parar a mi nuca. Aprovecha y me empuja hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los míos.

Sonrío en el beso, sintiendo como el mundo desaparece y solo estamos Francis y yo. Poco a poco el francés va profundizando el beso, bajando sus brazos a mi cintura y abrazándome contra él.

Del resto de la noche recuerdo pocas cosas. Sé que Francis se puso pesado con que yo iba demasiado borracho e insistía en recogernos pronto, pero conseguí alargar hasta las tres, que fue cuando Francis decidió que ya era demasiado tarde y nos fuimos a su casa. Me dijo muchas veces durante el camino que al llegar a su casa no hiciera ruido, que sus padres dormían. Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es tumbarme en la cama de Francis y quedarme dormido al instante. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente sentí mucho, mucho calor. Y no era solo porque estuviésemos a finales de junio, sino también porque Francis se había quedado dormido abrazándome. Me estaba ahogando, y conseguí zafarme de su agarre aunque Francis había estado en lo cierto. Me dolía la cabeza de la resaca, y sólo conseguí quedarme ahí tumbado, junto a Francis. Aunque, obviando la resaca, no se estaba tan mal… Francis estaba conmigo y me había cuidado a pesar de todo. Sonreí levemente, enlazando mi mano con la de Francis, quien incluso dormido era igual de pesado con eso del contacto físico. Se las ingenió para volverme a abrazar y esta vez le dejé estar, sin resistirme.

* * *

MADELEINE

Sonrío al ver a Antonio ir a por Chiara. Al final nos ha hecho caso a todos y ha ido a por ella, aunque de una manera no muy romántica… Espero que Chiara no le mate por haberse tirado encima de ella al agua.

Escucho risas a mi lado y me giro para ver a Francis y Gilbert reír al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Ya te dije que de esta noche no pasaba, mon amour-dice Francis a mi novio, sin apartar la vista de Antonio.

Me giro a ver de nuevo a ver la reacción de Chiara, y alzo las cejas al ver que Antonio la ha besado, y para suerte de éste, ella le está correspondiendo en vez de intentar ahogarlo por haberla tirado al agua. Esta escena me saca otra sonrisa, alegrándome sinceramente por ellos.

-¿Vamos a mojarnos?-me pregunta Gilbert, tomándome del brazo para girarme a él.

-No sé…-murmuro apartando la vista de sus ojos al agua, donde hay bastante gente-. Aunque la gente se está metiendo como loca, no creo que esté especialmente caliente.

-Está fría, pero vamos, es San Juan-dice Gilbert con una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto me gustan-. Anda, ven conmigo.

-Bueno-acabo cediendo, sonriendo de lado-. Pero hasta las rodillas, que no me he traído nada para cambiarme.

-Está bien-asiente Gilbert, dándome la mano y tirando de mi hacia la orilla, abriéndose paso entre la gente. No tardamos en llegar a la orilla, donde hay niños chicos jugando.

-Venga-dice Gilbert, sin soltarme la mano, entrando al agua-. El frío es solo la primera impresión, luego ya te acostumbras.

Le sigo con pasos pequeños, sintiendo que el agua está más fría de lo que había pensado. De repente, Gil me suelta y se adentra un poco más en el agua, mojándose entero al tirarse de cabeza.

-¡Estás loco!-exclamo cuando sale del agua. Me sonríe maliciosamente, y tardo demasiado en darme cuenta de sus intenciones-. ¡No, no! ¡No me toques, Gilbert!

Sin embargo, el albino no me hace caso y se acerca a mí de manera sorprendentemente rápida, a pesar de estar en el agua, y me abraza con fuerza. Intento en vano quitármelo de encima, hasta que me resigno y le correspondo el abrazo, enterrando mi cara en su clavícula, sintiendo como mis ropas se empapan de agua, calándome.

-¿Sabes?-susurra Gil en mi oreja al cabo de unos segundos-. Esto no es más que otra excusa para abrazarte-me quedo sin palabras, sonrojándome, aunque sonriendo sin poderlo evitar-. Te quiero, Maddie…

-Yo a ti también-respondo de corazón, sin poderme creer que esto esté pasando… Sin poder creer que, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en este curso, he conseguido lo que tanto he ansiado: El amor de Gilbert.

Siento como Gilbert hace un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo, con cariño, antes de separarse un poco y mirarme a la cara. Está sonriendo, al igual que yo, y me pasa una mano por la mejilla, en una caricia.

-¿Has pedido un deseo?

-Aún no.

-Corre, hazlo-dice, girándose hacia el lugar desde el que están echando los fuegos artificales.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, pensando en lo que más me importa ahora mismo, y que afortunadamente, ya tengo: Gilbert.

Sin embargo, desearía poder estar junto a él mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

"Pasar muchos años con Gilbert"

Una vez he formulado mi deseo en la cabeza, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son los colorados ojos de Gilbert mirándome con ternura, lo que hace que me sonroje de golpe, sintiéndome observada.

-¿Q-Qué mirabas?

-A ti-responde sin más Gil, acercándose a mí y pasando una mano por mi cintura, acercándome a él-. Te ves adorable con esa cara que has hecho.

Sonrío levemente, sintiéndome halagada con eso, imaginándome la cara que he debido de poner, que yo no consideraría adorable, sino cómica, pero bueno…

-Ven, vamos a que te seques-dice Gil de repente tomándome de la mano para dirigirme hacia nuestro grupo, donde queda poca gente, ya que todos han ido a la orilla, o al menos la gran mayoría- Ten-Gil me pasa su toalla, que por suerte es grande y calentita, y me seco la ropa mojada-. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya a tu casa y te cambias?

-¿Irnos ya? N-No, estoy bien-pero mi estornudo después de decir "bien" no parece jugar a mi favor.

De hecho, tampoco parece convencer a Gil, que se acerca a Francis, quien está abrazado a Arthur y diciéndole algo que está haciendo al británico enrojecer, y se despide rápidamente, ganándose un abrazo del francés, quien no tarda en volver a abrazar a su novio.

-Ve a despedirte de tus amigas-dice Gil cuando vuelve, tomando una toalla cualquiera que hay por aquí y secándose. Asiento y me dirijo hacia Elizabetha la primera, aunque me da cosa… Está besándose con Vlad.

Siento que sobro y mejor debería simplemente irme sin avisar, pero cuando me doy la vuelta para irme noto que alguien me toma del brazo.

-No te vayas, chica. Es tu amiga, ¿no, Eli?

Vlad no parece especialmente molesto por haberle interrumpido en un momento especial con Eli, y esta tampoco. El chico me suelta del brazo y rodea con él la cintura de Eli, como estaba hasta que he llegado.

-Sí, es Maddie-dice mi amiga acercándose a mi, soltándose del agarre de Vlad y dándome un cálido abrazo que no tardo en responder-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Me voy ya.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, Gil insiste. Me ha mojado y ahora se siente culpable.

-Este Gil es un caso-sonríe Eli negándo con la cabeza-. Está bien, pasadlo bien-antes de soltarme me aprieta con fuerza durante unos segundos hasta que acaba por soltarme.

Le sonrío agradecida, y me voy, dispuesta a despedirme de Sakura y avisar a mi hermano de que me voy. Poco después estoy de vuelta con Gil, quien ya se ha puesto su camiseta y ha tomado mi toalla.

-¿Nos vamos?

Asiento y Gil me tiende su mano, que me apresuro a tomar. El albino me sonríe y me acerca hacia él de un suave tirón, pasándome la mano por la cintura y apretándome hacia él. Tímidamente paso mi mano por su cintura, y en esa postura nos vamos de la playa, de donde nos cuesta un montón salir, con tanta gente.

Mientras Gil habla sobre algo que le ha contado Francis (un cotilleo, que sinceramente no me interesa mucho) recuerdo lo que ha pasado antes en mi casa, cuando Gil ha encontrado el diario.

He de admitir que lo he pasado fatal al darme cuenta de que la persona que más me importa ha descubierto ese "lado oscuro" mío… Aunque cuando me ha consolado me he sentido la persona más afortunada del mundo. Afortunada de tener a alguien como él en mi vida, que no me juzga por los errores que cometí en el pasado. Por supuesto que no pienso volver a cortarme… Al menos no voluntariamente. Dejé de hacerlo hará unos cuatro meses, cuando las cosas empezaron a ir a mejor… Aunque las cicatrices tardan en desaparecer

-¿Están bien, Mad? ¿Me estás prestando atención?

La voz de Gil me saca de mis pensamientos. Me doy cuenta de que ya hemos dejado el paseo marítimo atrás, y que estamos ya en una calle resindecial, cercana a mi casa.

-Sí, sólo estaba pensando en una cosa…-admito avergonzada, sintiéndome un poco mal.

Sin embargo, mi novio no parece muy molesto, y en vez de decirme algo se agacha y me besa, al principio castamente y poco a poco yendo hacia algo más… pasional.

Cuando nos terminamos por separar, miro a Gilbert a los ojos. Hemos acabado abrazados, aunque no me he dado cuenta. El albino me pasa una mano por la mejilla con una de esas sonrisas suyas que no son arrogantes, sino todo lo contrario.

-Te quiero, Madeleine. Gracias por venir esta noche, aunque decías que no querías…

-La verdad, eso decía al principio, pero ahora no me arrepiento de nada. Me alegro de haber venido y haber podido pasar esta noche contigo-admito sonriendo tímidamente, sintiendo como mis mejillas se vuelven rosadas. Y es verdad lo que digo, no me arrepiento de haber hecho caso a Gil… Al final todo ha ido mejor de lo esperado, y todo porque Gilbert estaba aquí…

* * *

GOVERT

Sé que San Juan es una noche para pasarla en la playa con los amigos, pero Emma ha insistido en que no vayamos a la playa. Dice que es algo demasiado común, así que hemos ido al final a cenar unas tapas en un bar del barrio, donde no hay mucha gente.

A pesar de que todos los amigos de ella iban a ir a la playa, Emma ha querido pasar esta noche sólo conmigo, y la verdad es que me siento bastante agradecido, aunque me cueste demostrarlo.

-Gov, ¿me escuchas?

La voz de Emma me saca de mis pensamientos, e intento sonreír forzadamente.

-Sí.

Rueda los ojos.

-Mentira, estabas en tu mundo. Como sea, te estaba preguntando que al final qué ibas a hacer.

-¿Que voy a hacer de qué?

-Pues qué carrera tienes pensada estudiar.

-Ah, eso. Me he decantado por Medioambientales. Me da la nota para entrar, y no se me da mal.

Emma suspira, antes de tomar su jarra de cerveza y meterle un trago largo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntabas? ¿Sabes tú ya que vas a hacer al final?-pregunto, asombrado con la actitud de la chica. Parece desganada, y no parece gustarle mi decisión.

-Quiero entrar a enfermería, pero no me da la nota aquí en la ciudad, por lo que tendré que irme fuera.

-Vaya-es lo primero que logro decir-. Pero...

-No sé, de todas formas intentaré entrar aquí, si es que baja la nota en alguna de las adjudicaciones, pero no creo.

-Entonces... te vas.

-Si nada cambia, sí. Quiero cursar enfermería a toda costa, así que no tengo pensado quedarme en la ciudad, haciendo otra carrera.

-Ya veo...

Suspiro, entiendiendo ya la actitud de Emma. Así que eso era; por eso últimamente estaba actuando tan raro.

-Pero te irías cerca, ¿verdad?

-Supongo. Donde me dé la nota-responde encongiéndose de hombros.

-Podrías venir aquí los fines de semana.

-Es una posible solución, sí. Aunque no sé...-hace una mueca-. ¿Por qué demonios no me llega la nota? Argh.

-No te preocupes-intento tranquilizarla-. No eres la primera ni la última persona que se va a estudiar fuera de su ciudad.

-Me preocupo porque después de tantos años hemos conseguido volver a tener una relación, y por culpa de esto puede que se vaya a la mierda otra vez.

Alzo las cejas, completamente sorprendido por su respuesta. Así que lo que ocurre es que se está preocupando por nosotros...

-Emma escucha-empiezo, tomándola de la mano por encima de la mesa. Un acto de afecto muy, muy raro en mí. Ella me clava sus ojos en los míos con atención, aún preocupada-. Tienes razón. Nos ha costado mucho volver a estar juntos, y esta vez estoy dispuesto a todo. Principalmente no ser un gilipollas como la otra vez y perderte. Esta vez quiero que nos vaya bien, aunque haya distancia por delante. Sabes que algún fin de semana puedo cogerle prestado el coche a mis padres e ir a visitarte. O si no venirte tú en autobús... Como sea, estoy seguro de que ya encontraremos la manera de sacar nuestra relación adelante. Por ahora creo que deberíamos aprovechar el verano que hay por delante y dejar de lado las preocupaciones. ¿Qué... qué piensas tú?

En vez de recibir una respuesta verbal por parte de mi novia, siento como Emma se levanta de golpe y se echa encima mía, besándome con pasión. Tardo unos pocos segundos en responderle, pillado otra vez por sorpresa, pero cuando lo hago me aseguro de que Emma se olvide de todo, que se desquite de todas sus preocupaciones en el beso.

Cuando Emma se separa me paso una mano por los labios. Se ha sentado encima mía durante el beso, y se levanta con dificultad de encima mía.

-Oye-dice, arreglándose el vestido, con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? Creoque aún falta menos de una hora para los fuegos, pero...

-Vale-la cortó, levantándome de mi asiento-. ¿Nos vamos, pues?

-Sí-responde ella terminándose con un par de mordiscos su hamburguesa. Yo he terminado hace un rato, así que me adelanto a la barra y pido la cuenta, que no tardan en traérmela. Pago la comida de los dos (lo que ya es mucho decir; en ninguna otra circusntancia habría pagado la comida de alguien más) y salgo fuera, donde Emma me está esperando.

-¿Vamos?

Asiento. Emma me toma del brazo y comenzamos a andar en dirección a la playa, charlando sobre cosas triviales, aunque realmente me siento feliz. Creo que no me sentía así desde que era un chiquillo de 15 años, y esta vez no pienso dejar escapar a la persona que es la causa de mi felicidad...

* * *

FRANCIS

Al final he conseguido convencer a Arthur de que me acompañe a la universidad para poder reclamar las correcciones de Selectividad. Al contrario que la gran mayoría de la gente yo no estoy conforme con una de las notas y aunque no me afecte lo suficiente como para no dejarme entrar en Derecho, lo tengo como algo personal.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Y es una tontería, vas a entrar sí o sí.-empieza a quejarse Arthur nada más ver la cola.

-Eso sí que es apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas. Además, tampoco tenías nada mejor que hacer.

-Dormir, por ejemplo.

-¿Ves? Nada importante.-Le sonrío, lo que hace que me gane un golpe en el brazo.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué examen has suspendido.-cambia de tema Arthur.

-Yo no he suspendido nada, me han suspendido, que es muy distinto.

-Ya, la típica excusa. Seguro que el profesor ese, que no sabía ni de quién era el examen, te tenía manía.-sigue, con tono burlón.

-Por supuesto que me tenía manía. O eso o era un cabrón.-solamente queda una persona antes de que sea mi turno para hacer la reclamación y, por la mirada que ha puesto la que está detrás de la ventanilla, creo que me ha escuchado.

-O no estudiaste lo suficiente, que te veo muy capaz.

-Gracias por tu confianza.-le pongo la mano en la cara, tapándole la sonrisa de suficiencia que pone.

La chavala que estaba rellenando el formulario se va, así que Arthur y yo nos acercamos hasta la mesa. Un hombre me explica rápidamente lo que tengo que hacer, aunque no es complicado.

-Eso es para la doble corrección, idiot.

-Lo sé, sino no lo habría puesto.-le contesto a mi novio, sin levantar la vista del papel.

-Con eso te pueden bajar la nota.

-También lo sé.-sigo rellenando el papel.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que suspendiste para estar tan seguro de que tienes buena nota?-noto que se estira para intentar ver qué casilla marco en la asignatura que quiero que me vuelvan a corregir.

-¿Francés? ¿En serio?-Arthur intenta contenerse la risa mientras que termino de rellenar el papel y lo entrego.

-¿De verdad que has suspendido francés? Pero si tú eres francés.-sigue con lo mismo una vez hemos salido del edificio.

-Sé que soy francés, Arthur. Por eso quiero que me lo corrija otro profesor.-le digo, de mala gana.

Ya estoy yo lo suficientemente fastidiado como para que ahora venga él a reírse. Quizás no debería haberle pedido que me acompañara.

Me adelanto un poco para no ver cómo vuelve a reírse, o no escuchar si hace algún comentario sarcástico o algo por el estilo.

-Venga ya ¿te has enfadado?

No le contesto y, aunque me paro, no le miro. Pero no porque esté realmente enfadado, sino porque no quiero que vea la sonrisa que ahora mismo se me escapa. Porque, aunque quiera, no puedo estar enfadado por él. Y menos si pregunta con ese tono preocupado que dudo siquiera que él haya notado.

Arthur pone una mano en mi hombro, haciendo que me gire.

-Pero si te estás riendo.-él también sonríe.

-¿Y si sí que estoy enfadado?-intento volver a ponerme serio, aunque no consigo nada.

-Pues te vas tú solo de vuelta a tu casa.

-¿No me vas a pedir perdón?-descruzo los brazos.

-Claro que no, no he hecho nada como para pedirte perdón. Si no sabes hablar tu lengua materna no es culpa mía.

Pienso en todas las veces que sí que le he hablado en francés y, por el sonrojo que aparece de repente en sus mejillas, creo que él también.

-¿En serio no me vas a pedir perdón?-le cojo de la mano, sin importarme el estar rodeado de gente. Aunque a él sí que le importa.

Arthur niega con la cabeza, cada vez más rojo.

-¿Por qué? Eres mi novio, tienes que pedirme perdón.-le cojo también la otra mano.

Y sí, estoy disfrutando de esto. Es tan fácil hacerle sentir incómodo que no lo puedo evitar.

-No he hecho nada como para pedirlo. Y tú no estás enfadado.

-Pero yo quiero que me lo pidas. No es para tanto.-suelto una de sus manos y le acaricio la mejilla.

Arthur se queda callado, así que aprovecho para tirar de él y acercarle más a mi.

-S'il vous plaît?-casi le susurro al oído mientras ahora le paso la mano por el pelo.

Siempre me ha gustado que Arthur se deje llevar de esta manera, casi podría decir que se le olvida hasta de lo que hablamos. Lo que él no sabe es que provoca lo mismo en mi, solo con tenerle así de cerca noto que se me aceleran los latidos y dejo de pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. Lo que pasa es que yo sé disimularlo mejor que mi novio.

Tiro un poco más de su brazo hasta quedar pegados y junto mis labios con los suyos, pensando solo en rozarlos, pero cuando voy a separarme, los brazos de él me lo impiden mientras profundiza el beso.

-Vale, creo que esto también me sirve como muestra de arrepentimiento.-le digo una vez nos separamos.

-No lo he hecho por eso.-Arthur empieza a andar. Antes de que se aleje mucho entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

-Ya, lo haces porque soy el mejor novio del mundo y te tengo enamorado.

-Lo hago para que te calles.-sigue sonriendo, así que tampoco es que suene muy convincente.

-¿Pero no me quieres? ¿Ni un poquito?

-Claro que no. A ver qué te crees.

-A este paso voy a tener que buscarme a otro. Que tú no me das cariñitos apenas.

-No creo que nadie te soporte.-pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Toño me soporta más que bien.-noto que se tensa.

-Antonio es idiota.-dice sin más, andando un poco más rápido.

-¿Eso que noto son celos? ¿De Toño?-le pregunto, divertido.

-Más quisiera él.-duda unos segundos.-Además, es hetero.

-Bah, a Antonio le hago yo bisexual en menos de dos minutos.-Arthur se para y con solo mirar a sus ojos me doy cuenta de que está empezando a molestarse.

-Haz lo que quieras con él.-dice, cortante.

-Vaamos, Arthur ¿no te habrás puesto celoso de Toño, no?-veo cómo frunce el ceño.-Solo hay una persona de la que tienes que estar celoso. Un tal Arthur Kirkland, aunque creo que ya está pillado, así que no hay problema.

-Eres idiota.-dice, relajándose.

-Algún día me harás decir lo de "sí, pero soy tu idiota."

-Espero que nunca tenga que escuchar decir algo tan ñoño.-dice, riéndose.

-¿Seguro de que nunca te he dicho cosas más ñoñas? Yo juraría que sí.

Arthur hace como si no me hubiera escuchado y sigue andando, arrastrándome con él.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que me iba a enamorar de esta forma de Arthur? Es más, si me lo hubieran dicho al principio del curso me habría dado tal ataque de risa que me habría quedado sin aire. Pero bueno, el amor es así de imprevisible y no se puede luchar contra él, menos siendo Arthur la recompensa.


End file.
